Sugar and Spice
by alaskangirl
Summary: With Bella's love of cooking and Alice's flair for parties their dream comes true of owning their own business. Both Bella and Edward have pasts to deal with. Will love help them and can they help each other?
1. Chapter 1

****

I don't own these characters I am just barrowing them. The song I chose for this chapter is Memories by Within Temptation. Enjoy!

"Bella we need more royal icing and we are running low on a few things." I could hear Angela yell to me from the back. I knew we had an order coming in for supplies soon. Who knew that this business would taken off like it did. With Alice's gift of party planning and my gift of cooking we fit perfectly together. I was the sugar to bring sweetness to life and she was the spice to make life fun.

"Have you heard from Ben? I sent him out early this morning to meet the plane with the supplies." I called out to her. My mind was thinking of the order that was coming in. I only ordered the best supplies possible. It cost me more but in the long run I had more business than I knew what to do with. Fresh seafood from a supplier in a small town in Alaska. The best baking supplies from France, Spain and England. Just like Alice I only wanted the best. For someone that detested shopping for myself my love of shopping for Sugar and Spice was a love.

"BELLA! Earth to Bella!!" I waved my hands in front of her face and got her attention. " I talked to Ben and he was on the 205 on his way back but you know how traffic is. I may love the big dufus but he needs to learn how to put the peddle to the metal and get a lead foot." she rolled her eyes but did with a loving smirk on her lips.

My mind wondered back to the past. My life was so different growing up. I had two loving parents that even at their age could not keep their hands off each other. I was their only child even though they wanted more. They made me their life and their dreams were lived through me. Renee taught me how to cook and bake just like my grandmother had taught her. I was taught the family recipes and secrets. I know them so well that they are now a well guarded secret and asset to the business. Charlie what can I say he taught me everything he would have taught a son. I knew how to bait a hook, clean a fish, shoot a gun and do all the manly stuff he did just a lot more clumsy.

I met Alice through my parents. My loving parents were friends with them and through them I grew to love Alice just as much as they did. I had a humble up bringing. Mom stayed home and made sure she was there when I needed her or not. Dad was a chief of police and loved by everyone. Now Alice came from money but her family never showed it. She lived in a moderate house but drove a Porsche. I always gave her a hard time for owning a Porsche in a small town in Alaska of all places. She loved me like her sister and her parents treated me like one of their own. My parents always felt bad for not giving me the best. I remember when they bought me that old rusty truck but deep down I loved every part of it.

Alice was there when I got the news that my parents had been killed on a float plane accident. I remember that day it was so beautiful out but you could tell that bad weather was brewing just by the mist in the air. That was Ketchikan for you. The weather was so unpredictable. I was at home when I got the call that they were searching for the beacon. The weather was getting so bad that I could not see the Narrows from our living room windows. Alice and her parents stayed the night with me. We played Phase 10 all night long and drank hot chocolate. I knew that they were trying to keep my mind off the worst that I was fearing but I loved that they were there.

I must have fallen asleep cause I jolted at the door being loudly knocked. I rolled myself off the couch and answered the door to some of my fathers friends. I knew then that they were gone and for the first time in my life I did not know what to do. I just sobbed and collapsed as Alice caught me. I don't know how she caught me for her pixie size but she never left me. Her parents got the information that I needed and they told them if I needed anything to let them know. They all loved Charlie and Renee.

Alice and her loving parents were with me all the way through the funeral home, the lawyers office, the bank meetings etc. Boy did I get a shock when I found out that I would get to finish my school years with Alice. My parents made her parents my guardians but the biggest shock was I would never need anything. My parents saved and invested to make sure that I would be ok if anything happened to them. I did not care about the damn money I want my parents back.

The Brandon's treated me just like they always did. They treated me just like their own and made sure that things were normal but also made sure I went to counseling to deal with all the shock that was now my life. All through the high school years Alice and I were in separable. She the more social one and more outgoing with the boys. She always had the talent for making sure we both looked good but I tended to be the book worm I was. We both graduated with high honors with full rides to Portland State University. She knew from the very beginning fashion and party planning was for her. Our parties were the hit of the school year even though my contribution was food. I received the one and only scholarship for their culinary school. Both of our college years were tough but we excelled at what we did and again graduated with top honors with our parents at our side beaming with pride.

I knew for one I did not want to go back to Alaska to live. I loved my memories there and that is where my parents were at rest but the memories still haunted me. Alice and I had decided to go into business together. Portland was the perfect place for us. She could party plan and do fashion and I would do the catering. We figure that the market was missing a part planning/ catering business and with our talent would could make a go. We scoured the real estate adds and found nothing to our liking. Our parents gave us all the help we needed but they knew that we wanted to do this on our own. They knew that I needed to prove myself to my parents that I so dearly missed.


	2. Chapter 2

****

I don't own these characters I am just borrowing them. The song for this chapter is Whoa by Paramore.

We received a call one day from our loving parents that a friend of theirs was selling his Victorian house in what was known in Nob Hill. They were flying down to come with us to go see if it was the perfect place for our baby. We set up a meeting with Mr. Xavier to see what he told us was a jewel and would be perfect for us.

We all drove up and Alice was so calm which was abnormal for her. She simply looked at me while opening the door and nodded yes. How could she have known that this was the place? She told me months before that she had a dream of what was coming. I would never bet against her I learned the hard way, damn the Victoria's secret shopping spree she made me go on.

We all got out and looked at the beautiful fenced in yard. There were so many roses and herbs and hedges and well it made my head spin. The house was a full Victorian in all its splendor. The colors were soft muted blues, yellows and greens. All the gingerbread was just breath taking that I could not speak I just smiled. The huge porch with the swing and the planter boxes full of fragrant flowers and herbs just like the garden. The windows were topped with stained glass and the round turret went all the way up to what looked like the attic.

"Good afternoon Brandons. These must be your lovely daughters! Lets get on with the tour I can already see they are taken with my beautiful girl" ok Mr. Xavier was a flamboyant man and from what I could tell he was probably gay. I looked at Alice and she looked at me stifling a giggle. I am sure she was thinking what I was thinking. At this point it did not matter I wanted this house. I wanted this more than anything I could have ever wanted in my life.

"This is the parlor though we use it as a formal living room. All the wood and fire place is original as all the light fixtures in the whole house. We re-wired the whole house for surround sound, satellite TV and internet. The wood floors are original too but we had them resurfaced as they were in horrid shape. On the other side is another parlor but we use that as the dinning room"

All I could think was breath Bella breath Bella. The place was magnificent and beautiful and I could barely hold back my enthusiasm. I looked over at Alice and she was bouncing on her heels. This was a good thing. We were on the same brain wave and I knew she loved it just as I did. He answered all our parents questions until mother asked about the kitchen. She knew that is what meant the most to me and I would never ask myself at this point. I was still trying to keep breathing and she knew it as she looked at me with a smirk.

"The kitchen…..my favorite place in the house other than the back which you will see in a moment." he opened a beautiful carved door and all I saw was the heaven that awaited me. I nearly fainted right there at the site of it.

" Ah I see you are a connoisseur of fine dining. Let me tell you about our little pet. The appliances are original to the house but have been all refurbished and work on gas. We also added two convection ovens and the huge cook top. The tiles for the counters and back splash come from Italy from what research we have done. The marble is the best and is also original and perfectly cooled for baking. There is also a huge pantry that can hold whatever your heart desires with a full walk in freezer and fridge." he pointed to this and that and talked.

All I heard was garbled water in my ears as I touched everything I could. I was in heaven. The best ovens money could buy. The baking I could do with those made me dizzy. The cook top had twelve burners and a hot water tap on the wall. This what the best damned kitchen I could ever hope for and my mind was full of ideas of what was to come. I nearly passed out when I saw the pantry. Oh my I could fall in love with the walk in freezer and fridge alone. I saw my loving sister and parents walk outside with the flamboyant little man. I hated to follow them as I was nearly at orgasm at the pantry alone.

The backyard was a heaven all in its own. It was an oasis in the middle of Portland. The lawn was green and the flower gardens were just like the ones in the front but more softer. The gazebo was huge and he told us that his partner had it made for him for valentines day. AHA!! I was right damn my intuition. The thing that caught my eye was another building. It was just as beautiful as the house but much smaller and less grandeur.

Alice hopped over " ohmygoodnessicantbreathilovethisplacetomuch!!" I put my hands on her shoulders to hold her still and smiled at her. I knew that we had found our place but I wanted to know more about it. "Bella the small building has a garage underneath it but the top two floors are living space. We can do business in the house and live in the carriage house!" she dragged me up the small porch and up the stairs and our jaws dropped. The main floor was an open room with wooden beams and a huge fire place. The second floor had two huge bedrooms with bay windows. Each had their own magnificent bathrooms and according to Alice closets she could fall in love with. I on the other hand one question that needed to be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own these characters. I am just barrowing them. The song for this chapter is These Dreams by Heart. I know this is all just fluff right now but it will get better. Please enjoy!**_

"Mr. Xavier can I ask you why you are selling this wonderful place?" I so wanted this place but I did not understand how he could give up this beautiful jewel he had worked so hard on through the years.

" Bella my partner and I are moving to Florida to be closer to both our families. He is very sick and we need to leave our baby and have some fun before it is to late." I could see the loving tears in his eyes as he spoke. I knew too well as to how he felt.

We all walked back and father and him talked prices. " You are what? That is to low for a place like this! No way the girls can do this!" all I heard from inside was bantering back and forth. Something was up and me heart was sinking further and further into the pit of my stomach as I went up the back porch. There was my father, mother and Mr. Xavier with paperwork in hand.

"Mr. Brandon you and I have been friends for years and I intend to do this my way. Well we intend to do this our way. My lawyer is on her way over and the papers will be signed today!" he hugged my parents and then looked at us. I was so confused as to what this all meant. Did we lose the business cause our father was being an ass or is the price to high we cant afford it. Just then a beautiful downright goddess came through the door with briefcase in hand. Holy shit she made me look like a dishrag. I looked at Alice and she shrugged and made the crazy sign at her temple. We both giggled and sat down not knowing what was about to happen.

"Mr. Xavier the papers are all in order and ready for being signed. Don't worry about the bank I can take care of that too with the Brandons. Oh I am sorry please excuse me for my rudeness. I am Rosalie Hale so nice to meet you all." she shook all our hands and we all sat down.

"Now girls I know you heard your father being an ass but there is a reason as to why he was being a donkey. I am letting you have my baby for what it cost me not for what I could get for it if it were on the market"

Our mouths fell open and my head to my knees. I was no real estate genius but I knew growing up with Alice that this place would cost millions. The room started spinning and my head hit the table as I went down. The next thing I knew I was on the couch with a cold cloth with my family, the flamboyant man and a lawyer looking at me.

" Oh dear I did it again didn't I? I am so sorry my head started spinning from shock and down I went. I am so sorry to panic you all!" I exclaimed as I got up. Everyone looked at me but my family knew me better. They were use to my clumsiness, my fainting spells and my bumps and bruises.

" Oh Bella we are so used to you doing that but who would expect you to faint over a house!" Alice giggled and the rest joined in with her. She pulled me to her side and we went back to the table. There was a reason to my shock and I wanted to know why he was doing this for us. I looked at him and he could tell that we all needed an answer.

" I know it is a shock but this was the love of our lives. We put all our blood, sweat and tears into this place and it nearly cost me the love of my life. I am doing this cause I am going to be living my life the way it should be. We are going to have the remainder of what is left making memories. " he said all this while signing the papers.

" Mr. Xavier I understand now. I just well I cant we cant say thank you enough for giving this opportunity to make our dreams come true. How can we ever thank you for this wonderful gift?" Both Alice and I both pounced on him with tons of hugs and kisses. At this point him being the way he was had nothing to do with the gift he just gave us. He hugged us all back and replied, " make sure we get packages every once in awhile with some goodies that will make us happy."

It was obvious my loving parents told him about my talent and the wonderful food I created. I took the pen after Alice and finally saw the price we were paying. 250,000 for a dream that he was making come true. I knew that this was something not to be taken lightly. Tears streamed down my face as the tears came down Alice's too. We hugged and kissed him once again while Miss Hale retrieved them and said everything would be final in a few days. We wrote him a check and said we would not disappoint him and would keep in touch with him as to how we were doing. He said that he knew we would be a hit to not only Nob Hill but to Portland too. We all said our goodbyes and made arrangements for dinner later in the week to make things final.

We headed for the car as Mr. Xavier and dad shook hands. Alice was so wound up she nearly flew right out the car door again. I was quiet and entertained the thoughts of creation swirling around in my head. I came out of my fog as the doors were shut and mom smiled at me and rolled her eyes at Alice.

"Girls do you mind not entertaining us tonight? Your father and I are tired from the trip down from Ketchikan and all the excitement. We can all celebrate with Mr. Xavier once that is set up." She pulled her seatbelt over and buckled herself in. She smirked at dad me all knowing that I am sure they still had a great sex life. I was happy for them though my heart wretched from my chest as they reminded me of my own parents love they had for each other.

Dad pulled up in front of our building and we each blew them kisses as we walked. The elevator ride up was excruciating for me. Damn elevators always made me dizzy and my stomach come up to my throat. I breathed through my nose and out through my mouth. Alice looked at me while bouncing and just shook her head at me. She unlocked our door and we both threw our coats and shoes off.

"Bella!! Pajamas, food talk couch 10 minutes!" all I saw was a small black blur wiz by me. I could tell it was her but still not sure. I walked to my bedroom and undressed. I pulled on my gray sweats and my Kayhi Kings sweatshirt. I silently giggled to myself thinking back to high school. The school mascot was a fish, a king salmon of all things. Yet again the rivals were bears and wolves. Only in Alaska are mascots like the animals in the wild.

I slowly walked out into the living room only to trip over the damn rug in the hallway. I hate that rug! It was the bane of my existence and I swear it was out to get me at every chance it had. Alice looked at me rolled her eyes and flopped onto the couch pulling me down with her. She looked into my face and mirrored the look of horror I had on my face.

"What are you not telling me? What is wrong? Can you see that this whole business was meant to be! Remember my dream how can you not believe it?" She threw a pillow at me breaking me out of my stare.

"Alice it is not that. I just realized we never saw the second and third floors of the main house! What if they are not like the rest of the house and horrific! What are we going to do!?" my worrying got the best of me this time. She looked at me calked her head to the side and smiled.

"Bella does it matter what they look like? If we don't like them we can fix them the way we want! Just think we can have rooms of every color!" There she went into her color haze. I see that every time we go shopping no matter what it is for. It scared me but at the same time settle my stomach back to where it belonged in my body.

"So what do you feel like tonight? Chinese, pizza, hamburgers what?" Alice had the talent to party plan and design beautiful clothes but her talent for cooking was dialing the phone fast. She knew what I wanted and ordered from our favorite pizza place. She grabbed a pen and paper off the table and settled back down on the couch near me.

" We have to come up with a name for the place. Something that represents both of us." I could tell she had some ideas and I knew I was going to veto them right away. I never had dreams like that but my intuition was telling me to come up with something quick.

" How about Sugar and Spice? You always know how to spice up the most bore of a party and make the most beautiful weddings out of nothing! Me well sugar I know. It fits us." I kind of floated my hands in the air while explaining it to her. I just hope she likes it cause I had nothing else to give. She looked at me silent.

" It is perfect Bella! I knew you would come up with something that would knock my socks off!" She hugged me and then wrote it down in her fine beautiful print. She also started a list of things that were going to be needed. The endless list of baking supplies, cooking supplies, utensils, fabrics, computers the list went on and on. Seriously it made my head spin. She casually got up off the couch to answer the door. One steaming calorie filled pizza ready to be inhaled.

" I am going to ask one thing of you Bella and please don't fight me on it!" she had that look in her eyes. I knew that look so very well. It was the mischievous look she got when she took me shopping and treated me like her own personal mannequin. I looked back at her with my mouth open going to say something but she shut it for me.

" We are going to find you some fun non white chef outfits. Something with flair and perfect for who you are! We all know the first week the white will no longer be perfect." she rolled her eyes at me remembering when I did my chocolate class. I laughed back at her and nodded. She was right on that and I was certainly not going to fight her on it this time.

"Alice can I run something by you and would you write them down so I don't forget them. We both know the only one that can read my writing is me!"

She put her empty plate down and nodded with pen and paper in hand. She may not be my sister in blood but in my heart she sure was my family.

" Ok here is what I was thinking. I want to do specials for the holidays like gingerbread houses, cookies, cakes and pies. I want to do specials like that for all the holidays. I have so many great recipes that I think they would be an asset to both of us. I also want to incorporate some foreign things like the great Italian and Norwegian cookies I brought home for you after that one class. I think we could do all occasion cakes. I don't want to get into full meal catering. I don't think the kitchen can handle that but salads, soups, gourmet sandwiches, hors d'oeuvres and food like that. I also got to thinking with that great back yard we can offer teas for bridal showers or birthday parties. " My dreams spilled out of my mouth and the more I talked the more came out.

She looked at me in awe and wonder, " you really have thought about this haven't you? Bella who knew you had all this talent in that klutzy body of yours! I love each and every idea and I am sure we can come up with some more. I think with the two of us this business is going to be like no other!!" she started bouncing again and lunged at me taking me into a hug while the tears streaming down her face. I started crying too realizing our dreams were coming true but sad too that my parents were not here to see it all come to reality.

:" Great now we are both wet! What are we going to do when we cut the ribbon or finally get a customer!" she looked at me and we both fell into laughter. I finished my pizza and got a glass of water.

We both headed off to slumber land both knowing the next few weeks were going to be filled with lots of work.

I woke up the next morning to a small black blur bouncing on my bed. "Bella get up mom and dad are here to take us shopping! They found the best stores in Port Angeles and we need to get going!" she smiled at me. I looked at the clock and realized it was just after 7am. I pulled the blankets back over my head and growled at her.

" Unless Steven Straight is out there naked and with coffee go away till noon!" I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The next thing I knew my blankets were off and I was on the floor. I glared at her and growled again knowing that it was futile to argue with the caffeine driven pixie. She handed me a towel and pointed to the shower. I slowly went and thought of ways to get back at her one day. I got it chunky peanut butter in her shoe drawers. I shivered at the thought that would mean more shopping and realized I was never going to win against Alice.

The shower was nice and hot and I enjoyed every damn minute of it. I knew that once out that door an outfit would be on the bed with the matching bra and panties would await me. I remember the lecture of her telling me that beautiful lingerie made a women. I argued back that no one ever saw them but her and me and what was the point! Alice got her point made when she told me one day I would thank her. Again another battle lost against her.

I came out of the bathroom in my robe with my hair still damp. There was the outfit though this time I was shocked. A blue t-shirt, a black hoodie and my favorite jeans. Though Alice made sure the bra and panties were to match the shirt. I shook my head and got dressed. I found my favorite sketchers and put those on and headed out.

"Alice Brandon there better be some damn good coffee your promised me and Steven Straight better be necked holding it!" I walked out to the living room again tripping on the rug from hell. I blushed at the site of my father holding the coffee and asking, "just who is this Steven and are we going to meet him?"

" Dear there is no boy and calm yourself down he is an actor in a movie." he looked with the awe of how she knew this and went to open his mouth. Mother stopped him with a hand wave.

" I made be married and I love you with all my heart but there is no women in their right mind that would not enjoy some eye candy now and then." Alice and I nearly spit out our coffee and stifled our laughter. Who knew that she liked eye candy and she was so in for our next girly movie night.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own these character I am just borrowing them. **

RPOV

Who would have thought that Mr. Xavier would sell his dream home and move to Florida to make someone else happy. I have done legal work for him since I first started out of law school. He was flighty but knew what he wanted and how much it would take to make it so. He was the one client that I kept after coming to Cullen Construction. I met Emmett on campus my freshman year. They were adding a new library and updating the dorms and his family got the bid to make it happen.

I remember that day walking across campus and seeing this huge muscled giant walking around with the dean. The talk was all over campus that the gorgeous Cullen boys were going to be on campus for awhile. Girls were making sure they looked their best just incase they stood a chance to date one of them.

I for one was not one of those girls. I started college later than most freshman. I received a scholarship to cover school but had to work my butt off to pay for everything else that I needed. My whole focus was school and not who I was going to be going to bed with that night.

After a few weeks of seeing the beautiful Cullen boys on campus everyone knew their names and who did what and who drove what. Edward was a pompous ass and schmoozed all the ladies just to throw them away like dead fish. He was the golden boy with the half smile, the gorgeous green eyes and the bed hair to match. Jasper was the brains of it all. He drew the plans, figured out supplies and made sure they stayed on budget. His blond locks and his brain made him be loved by all. Emmett was the brawn behind the other two. He made sure the crew arrived on time and did their job. He also made sure that the sites and equipment were safe not only for his workers but for the life around them. How did I know all this? It was the topic of every girls conversation and I heard it every minute of every hour of the damn day.

I took the same path to my classes every day. My plan was to get to class, get to work and get home to study some more. I may have had to scrimp my pennies to get here but I was going to make sure that my future was different. I put my long blond hair in a pony tail. Put on something from my meager wardrobe and headed out to my next class. Little did I know a detour was going to change my future for the better. I was late and ran head into someone. " I am so sorry I am running late and trying to get to class sooner rather than later."

I looked up and there stood Emmett Cullen. What a wall of bricks! My forehead hurt from hitting his chest. I bent down to pick up my books and he did the same and we knocked heads. I fell on my butt and thought thank goodness I did not put that skirt on!

"Are you ok? Oh my goodness let me get our nurse. I am so sorry I was not paying attention to where I was going." he bent down to help me up and gather my books. I thought to myself remember your plan Rose as the electricity went through his hand to mine.

" I am fine just a bruised ego. Really I don't kneed a nurse and I am going to be even later for class than I am now." I walked away and thought great this is going to hit the rumor mill as I saw the crowd that had formed around us. I did not look back not only did I have a bruised ego but my head and my ass was killing me now.

"Rose!! ROSE EARTH TO ROSE!!" I turned away from the windows in the conference room. Carlisle and the rest of the family were looking at me.

"Sorry I was off in thought. What was the question and when do the papers have to be filed?" I asked trying to think back at that day that my life was changed for the good. I ruffled through my papers hoping I would save myself. I looked at Emmett and he smirked back at me knowing what was going through my thoughts. He read me like a book and treated me like a queen.

"Rose all I asked was how was Mr. Xavier was. I know you had a meeting with him a few days ago. I was wondering what was going on with the one client you have besides us." Carlisle waved his hands waved his hands through the air. I was sure he knew what was going on cause they had grown to be friends even though they were in different social circles.

"Everything is fine. He sold his home and is leaving for Florida in a weeks or so. They are staying with friends as they sold the place really fast. He wants to turn it over as soon as he can. I am trying frantically to get the paper work done so he can surprise the new owners tonight. I am sorry if I left you all in a lurch." I looked at the rest. They maybe my family but I still had a loyalty to the business too.

Jasper piped in, " he sold that beautiful house with the gardens? Who could afford that and I hope they don't destroy all the work they did on it."

Jasper was a man but as an architect he loved the old buildings of Portland. Mr. Xavier's was one of his favorites on Nob Hill. He looked at me waiting for my answer.

" He sold it to girls just out of college. I think one is going into party planning and the other is going to open a catering business I think. I don't know really as to what it all entails. I was just told to get the paper work done, deal with the bank and make sure they were happy."

I knew what Mr. Xavier had done for those girls. He gave them the property for a next to nothing . That was him and one of the characteristics I loved about him. He had all the money in the word but did not care as long as others were happy. From what I saw the other day those girls were delirious.

Of course the golden boy Edward had to pipe in. "They must come from money cause who could afford that property. Someone must be rolling in it. I am sure the business will fail and we will see the property up for sale in a matter of months."

How dare he say something like that! He did not have a clue as to what Xavier did for those two. The surprises he gave the girls were amazing and just the beginning of what they were in for. I looked at Jasper and he rolled his eyes. Emmett got up to hold me back from saying something I would regret later on. He grabbed my hand and scooped up my files and we scooted out the door. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder all knowing I would go back and punch the ass.

"Emmett put me down. I am not a child! Let me go back and get a good whack in." I was seeing red now. He plopped me onto his couch and scooped me up into his lap. I felt so safe in his arms and just his touch calmed me down from my rage.

"Rosie, we all know how he is but he is still my brother and I have to work with him. I will put some salt in his sugar bowl or something to make it up to you. "

Always the joker and Edward got the most of it from him. I looked into his eyes and melted as he sucked in my lower lip. The next thing I knew I was flipped and he was on top of me kissing me with all the passion he could muster. All I could think was I should threaten bodily harm to Edward more often if this is how I was going to be calmed down. After several years of marriage we were still honeymooning. I felt his hand pull my blouse out and his hand cross my stomach.

"Rosalie client on line one for you." damn that intercom and damn the interruption. Emmett frowned and rolled off me. I tucked in my blouse and kissed his nose. I walked over to his desk and answered the phone call.

" Good afternoon Mr. Xavier how can I help you. Yes everything is in order. Papers have all been filed with the bank, business association etc. Dinner yes I can be there. I want to see their faces when you tell them what all you have done. I would not miss our last dinner together. I will see you tonight. " I sighed all knowing that his move was an end and hung up the phone. Dinner at Cassidy's was not formal but it had great food and a wine list to die for. I turned back to Emmett and wished we could finish what he started.

"I take it you have plans for dinner tonight? It was not brought up at the meeting as Carlisle got sidetracked as usual but we are supposed to meet some new clients at Cassidy's tonight. I wish you would be there with that wonderful, sexy, smart brain of yours." He eyes smoldered when he looked at me like that. I melted just like always and thought damn dinner, damn client. I knew that I could not let them all down.

" I have to meet Mr. Xavier and the new owners for dinner. Great minds think alike though we are going to dinner there too. We can ride together and have moment before dinner together." I chewed on my bottom lip thinking just how sexy, thoughtful and did I say sexy?

He sauntered over to me and kissed my forehead, " we can continue those thoughts later my princess but right now we both have work to do." he walked over to his desk and started on paperwork for the new sky rise that was being built.

I shook my head and walked out of his office thinking let him look at my ass for awhile. I heard him groan and knew my work was done. I walked towards my office passing by Edwards. He just made me fume. How could such a pompous ass come from such wonderful parents as Carlisle and Esme Cullen?

I heard the banter on the phone from Edward. I could tell he was talking to what he called his girlfriend Tanya. The girl was such a tramp and had such a history that even Esme was appalled. Most things did not phase her and she wanted her boys to be happy in their lives. When it came to Tanya she just went silent and did not get to know her. She knew that Tanya was not the one for her son but until he realized that he would have to change his ways. No women in their right mind would put up with his attitude and controlling ways. It would take someone very special to see what Edward had inside of his cold heart.

"Eves dropping again Rosalie? You and Emmett need to get a hotel room instead of the office. " he sneered at me while hanging up the phone.

" If you would close your damn office door your so called love life would not be known. As for Emmett and I that is none of your damn business. When Carlisle has a problem with it then we will take our pda elsewhere. I don't answer to you." I walked away in a huff. I calmed myself down and finished the final phone calls and paperwork for the dinner tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading. I am having so much fun writing this. I apologize for not doing notes earlier. I have had some emails concerning why Edward is Edward. His past is coming up and it will all make sense believe me. Now for the legal stuff I don't own the characters as I am just borrowing them yadda, yadda, yadda. I will also post the link for what the girls wore and the restaurant. The songs for this chapter are…**

"**A New Beginning" Good Charlotte, "Dirty Little Secret" All American Rejects**

**BPOV**

I plopped down on the couch and put my head between my knees. All the shopping we had done in the past few weeks had caught up to me finally.. Alice and I had bought everything I needed for the baking, cooking and whatever else I needed. Alice had ordered what she needed. I don't understand some of her choices but I never question her thought process. All the bags and boxes of supplies were being held till we were finally moved in. I shuttered at the thought of unpacking it all. Through our parents we both had connections at the best supply stores here and abroad. Alice threw me a bottle of water and it hit me in the head before I could catch it.

" You are a great cook but keep your day job. You are lousy as a catcher!" Alice giggled at me kissing the sore spot the bottle left. She plopped down on me and looked at her watch. I knew that the next few hours would include her dressing me to look my best. We both drank our water and put the bottles into the recycling bin. She dragged me down the hall and into my bedroom.

"Let the torcher begin!" I said twirling my finger in the air. I knew there was no point to argue with her. She made me look my best and tonight I was not going to argue with her this was a big night for the both of us. She pushed me to the shower and told me what to products to use. I didn't care as long as I could use my favorite shampoo. I loved strawberries and I would not budge on this one product. I enjoyed the hot well semi hot shower. I would not miss the bathroom of this place. Luke warm showers and no bathtub. I normally don't like baths as they take to long. After a hard day of baking and cooking a bath is one thing that relaxed me. Ok I am sure it was the few glasses of wine too.

I got out and toweled myself off. Alice had placed the most beautiful black dress on my bed. It was not to formal but not to plain. I noticed the swirls and thought she knows me too well. Some of the patterns that Alice wore made my head hurt. I put on my bra, panties and black tights. I noticed the shoes and thought I am going to kill myself in those. I already had problems walking just in tennis shoes. I put them on and looked in the mirror. Not bad Bella Swan, not bad. Alice found her calling. I grabbed my black clutch and grabbed a shawl. It was not cold out but it would be later and it certainly was to hot for a coat.

I walked out and there stood my best friend in all her glory. She walked back and forth with one shoe in her hand and had a weird look on her face. I knew she had lost her shoe again. The closets of our small apartment were non existent and poor Alice had to store her shoes where she could. How one person could have that many shoes is beyond me. I could deal with one pair of good shoes and one pair of work shoes. Alice said time and time again shoes made the women.

"Found it!" her pixie voice called out and she sat on the couch putting on her black ankle boots. Her one piece sweater dress was bright red and she looked adorable in it. It made her spiky black hair stand out more than it ever did. She grabbed her purse and we headed for the elevator. Mom and dad were waiting in the lobby for us. They all knew that Alice was a tornado when it came to dressing. I think dad almost lost an arm one time in her burst of energy.

The elevator let us out into the lobby and our parents kissed us both. We headed out and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Mr. Xavier in a limo waiting for us. I looked at Alice and she just beamed. I looked at our parents and they both shrugged as if to say go with the flow this is your night. I said nothing and got into the limo that awaited us.

Small talk ensued and we pulled up to Cassidy's. I was relieved to see that it was one of my favorite restaurants to eat at. We went in and the waitress took us to our table. There was his lawyer sitting there waiting with a glass of wine in her hands. She smiled at us and we all sat down and joined her. Mr. Xavier told us that dinner was on him and to enjoy ourselves. I was astonished at this man. He made our dream came true and treated us like his own. I made a mental note to make sure his care packages were extra special from us.

We each ordered our meals and Mr. Xavier made sure that the wines were to compliment our meals. Great not only was I going to be fed well but drunk at the same time. The bottles were uncorked and the toast was made.

" Girls I am ever so happy that I found you. I know that you will take good care of our baby and just so you know I am here for whenever you need me to sample all that wonderful food or wear a great design." He held up his glass and clinked to each one of us. We all started laughing as to his hint of great food and great clothes. We talked through out the meal about what plans we had and that we were not changing a thing to the building or its surroundings. We just loved them way to much to add to them.

After dinner the business aspect came into play. Rosalie pulled out all the important papers and we then realized just what she had done for us in such a short time. We also realized that Mr. Xavier had some surprises in store for Alice and I.

As to his orders Rosalie had obtained a liquor license for us and all the other necessary paper work involving the inspections and what not. My head was spinning as I heard her talk about that all we had to do was move in and have it inspected once more time to obtain my license for the bakery. Mr. Xavier smirked as she showed us all the details.

" There is one more thing I want to present to you. " he handed us pictures of the most beautiful china I had ever seen. I immediately knew it was Royal Doulton and it was old. He went on to say that it had everything. Serving platters, silverware, tea pots and whatever we may need. It was his mothers and he wanted us to have it. The tears started forming and I tried to hide them as father handed us more pictures. Another set of china but this time simple and just a silver band around the edge. I lost it when I saw it. It had been my grandmothers and she had given it to my mother. Alice covered her mouth all knowing how much it meant to me to have it. I could no longer hold back the tears.

" We have kept it for you knowing your mother would have wanted you to have it. There are other things too we have kept in storage for you. An antique side board, dinning room set and a few other pieces that would look lovely in the house." Mom looked at me while she held dad's hands. I got up quickly and hugged them both. They were not biological to me but my heart was theirs forever. Alice hugged them too while asking them how they could keep a secret like that from her. The laughter started again amongst the tears.

Alice and I excused ourselves to the rest room. We walked back talking about how we could not believe our luck and how the future looked bright for both of us. We finished our business and headed out to join the others. Alice left before me as I had toilet paper stuck to my shoes. Ok my luck was getting better but leave it to me to leave a trail out of the ladies room. I ran right into what I thought was a wall and then looked up and saw the most gorgeous man. He was huge!! I blushed what I am sure was blood red and stammered out an apology.

"I am so sorry. I was not looking where I was going and well I thought you were a wall. " I blushed again as he laughed at me. He put his hand out and I shook it. Holy his grip was strong but so gentle at the same time.

"No harm done and are you ok?" he smiled at me making sure I was ok. There went the crimson red again.

"Emmett I just saw the most beautiful women walk by." I looked behind him and there stood a 6 foot blond Adonis. I though who was he talking about? It was late and there were just a few people still here finishing their meals. I smiled again and walked passed a table with two people playing tonsil hockey. Hello we are in a place of business take your pda elsewhere! The man looked at me with piercing green eyes and I just glared at him. He smiled and went back to the Blondie at his side.

I went back to our table and Alice was mentioning what happened. She saw the whole thing and when she mentioned the guy with the blond hair her eyes sparkled. Rosalie choked as she took a sip of her wine. Mr. Xavier patted her back and made sure she was ok. It was like he was her father. You could tell they were going to miss each other immensely.

" That wall you ran into is my husband Emmett. The Blondie is his brother Jasper and the asshat was Edward the other brother. I am sure the set of lips next to him was Tanya. I wont even go there." she took another sip of her wine and rolled her eyes.

"Rosalie your husband is the nicest wall I have ever run into. Very gentle and made sure that I was ok. You are one lucky women." Alice nodded with me but I could tell she wanted to know more about Jasper. I wondered if this was the man she saw in her dream she told me about while getting our shop on.

We all finished up our wine and made more small talk. I yawned and then blushed again. Great make a fool out of myself but it was past my bedtime. The bill was paid even though our parents wanted to help. We all got up and grabbed our miscellaneous things and headed for the door. Mr. Xavier and our parents headed out to the limo. Rosalie stopped us both as she wanted a minute with us.

" I know you wont need any help but I want to help unpack or paint or do something for you all. I know we haven't known each other that long but you are the most sweetest girls I have met. I don't want to lose you. Mr. Xavier sees something in you that is special and I have to agree with him." She reached into her purse to grab a business card.

Alice bounced up and down taking the card into her hands, " Rosalie I feel it to and please don't be a stranger. There is always a place in our world for you! Plus I need a new guinea pig to dress. Bella puts up to much a fight." she looked at me with love in her eyes and I glared back at her with a smirk on my lips.

We all talked back and fourth and made plans for the weekend. She headed for her husband as father came back into get us as we were taking up time and they were tired. Alice gave her our information and we headed out the door. We came through our door exhausted but knowing that this was just the beginning of the exhaustion we would feel for weeks to come. We both headed to our rooms and got in our jammies with the plans to talk for awhile. I had things swirling in my head and I knew that Alice had a certain man to talk about.

" Is he the one in the dream you told me about and what are you going to do about him?" I looked at as she nodded up and down. I knew what her dreams meant. The first about our new business and now this one.

" I am his dream girl. I just need him to see that. Then we can live happily ever after!" she beamed at me. I knew that my life was going to be full of getting dirt on him. She may be a pixie but when it came to research and the hunt she made me do it. She put on a movie and we both curled up on the couch. I found myself nodding off for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is going to be a short chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The songs for this are "Your Touch" by the Black Keys and "No One's Gonna Love You" by Band of Horses. Enjoy!**

**EMPOV**

I watched my beautiful wife finish up her business for the evening. I met the new business owners in the weirdest way but at least I met them. I watched Rose walk back to join us. Her beautiful long legs, her blond locks and her lips just mesmerized me. I pulled out her chair and she sat down in it.

"Those are the new business owners?" I turned to her as did my brothers. I just hope Edward behaved himself or this would not end well.

" Yes the one that called you the wall was Bella and the small one was Alice. They are super nice and have more talent than I thought. I told them I was here to help in anyway I could. From the conversation we had tonight they have lots of unpacking to do." I swung my legs up on Emmett and he gently massaged my calves. Damn that man and his hands.

" Oh that is you Rosalie the pack mule." Edward replied with a sneer. I just looked at my brother and growled at him. He backed down knowing all to well I could take him down.

"If they need any help let me know. I am more than willing to be a pack mule." Jasper said with a smile on his lips. Hmmm seems to me that my dear brother is smitten with one of them. I made a mental note to ask him later at the construction site.

We finished our drinks and paid the bill. I had to get my lovely wife home and finish what I started at the office today. We said goodnight to everyone and let them get to their apartment. How Jasper could live with him was beyond me. With the smile I saw on his face tonight I did not see Jasper staying there long.

We raced home and She pressed her lips into mine as the elevator went to our floor. I loved our apartment but one day I would buy my Rosie the house of her dreams. I unlocked the door and we threw our coats down. She attacked me with her legs wrapped around my waist. Her tongue searched for mine as we headed up the small set of stairs to our bedroom.

She assaulted my mouth as I peeled her dress off of her. We did not need foreplay after the hot scene in the office today. She was just breath taking as she stood there in a black bra and thong. I pushed her back into the wall while placing kisses on her shoulders and the well between her breasts. She took my breath as she stood there in the moonlight. Her skin creamy white and a smirk on her face that made me even hotter. She slowly nibble my ear and slowly moved down to my neck. As she ripped my shirt off you could hear the buttons hit the floor. She licked my chest as she unzipped my pants. She swirled her tongue in my mouth while pushing me to our bed. She sat to the side of me and raked one of her nails up my side. I felt my erection continue to grow. She knew how to make me hot and how to make me squirm. She continued to kiss my chest but this time worked up to my shoulder blades. She kissed down my left arm and licked the spot she knew oh so well on my wrist. She took my fingers and sucked each one with her tongue. I moaned as she finished my thumb.

"Rosie please!" I said moaning. She looked at me with a smirk and shook her head. I knew she was going to prolong this as long as she could.

She continued to suck and kiss while I moaned. I finally could take no more and I flipped her over to her back. She bit her bottom lip as I kissed down her smooth white legs. She moaned and I knew I was heading to the right spot. I licked, nibbled and kissed. Her hips bucked at me and she moaned again.

"This….is….so…not….fair." she said in barely a whisper. I knew I had her to the point where she would give me anything. She screamed as she climaxed and grabbed my head forcing it to her mouth. She forced her tongue into my mouth again and moaned. Damn she was sexy when she did that. I thrust into her wetness and we rocked together.

We both screamed together as we came. I pulled her over to the top of me and we kissed slowly. She was my life, my soul and my eternity. I would do anything for her. I kissed her forehead as I noticed her eyes close. She mumbled she loved me and fell fast into sleep. I kissed her again and felt sleep bring me in.

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Nothing like a lemon to make you smile. The next chapter will be coming in a few days. Please leave me some love and I will send you cookies. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is what you all have been waiting for…Edward's past. The songs I chose for this are Aero smith "Angel", "Ave Marie", Sarah Mclachlan "I Will Remember You" and Tokio Hotel "Love is Dead" I hope you enjoy!**

**EPOV**

We left Emmett and Rose at the restaurant. Jasper climbed into his truck and headed back to the apartment we shared together. A one of a kind bachelor pad we called it. Black leather, chrome and enough testosterone to float a ship. We all shared the loft at one time. When Emmett got married to Rose he found a cozy love next for just the two of them. I was happy that Jasper and I had more room but in a way I missed my other brother Emmett. I really like Rosalie but I sure was not going to let her onto my little secret.

"Eddie, I really need you to night." Tanya whined as she twirled her fingers on my now exposed chest. Her whining was really irritating me lately. She was fun when we first got together. We met at one of the construction sites my family had. Her brother was one of our hard workers. He eventually left to go to the east coast to work. According to Tanya we were close but to me she was just a way to waste time.

At dinner tonight I noticed the two girls Rose told us about. From the look on Jasper's face and the emotions running off of him I knew that he was hooked. Jasper had that same look on his face when Emmett told us about the beautiful and smart blond he met. I on the other hand found Bella as she called herself well plain. She was not breath taking like Rosalie or Tanya but there was something there that intrigued me. I shook the stupor off. I was not going down that rode again.

I sure was not going to inform my brothers that someone intrigued me. I would never live the endless teasing down. I got enough crap about being with Tanya. She was not good enough for me nor the family. Personally I think they knew I could do better but I would have to quit being what Rosalie called me…a pompous ass.

Underneath my cold stone heart beat someone with passion. My music was my passion and the way I played showed it. I was a prodigy from the day my fingers felt the cold keys. The way the notes poured from my thoughts to the paper was down right orgasmic at times. I had not played in years and I was not about to break that record either. It was the one things that reminded me of her and all the pain.

We met in high school and the first time I saw her I knew we would be together forever. She was my sun, my moon, my stars and my night. I remember going to our senior prom and her beautiful green dress. She had left her hair down just the way I liked it. We danced all night long and I remember her smell. She blushed when she stepped on my toes and I just told her that I loved bruised toes. We went off to college together in a school in San Jose, California. We both received full scholarships and made our parents beam with pride.

We both had dorm rooms but we pretty much lived in mine. I loved her dancer body and she loved my long piano fingers. I remember the day she came in from a long hard work out complaining of her hip hurting her. I told her to see a doctor about it. I did not want to see her dream destroyed cause of an injury. She just said it was a pulled muscle and would ice it like she knew how to do. The pain came and went for months and I finally put my foot down. She did not want to worry her parents cause like she said it was a pulled muscle. Little did we know the horror that awaited us.

The blood draws, endless x-rays, mris and cat scans all took a toll on her. She was getting colds more often and dealing with pain more than ever. She finally told her parents what was going on that they flew down to be with us at her doctor appointment. We received the worst news possible and the tears flowed endlessly. The doctor told us that she had two types of cancer Osteosarcoma and Chondrosarcoma. The doctor had never seen a case where it was in the bone and the cartilage at the same time. He could never tell us how this happened but we knew that chemotherapy and radiation were on the list. If this did not work amputation would be the final option. Her mother was inconsolable and her father only said not my baby. I was strong for her but on the inside I was dying.

As the months went by I stood by her side. I took a leave of absence from school to help care for her. My parents and brothers were supportive because deep down they knew the reality of what was happening. My motto was deny, deny and deny some more. Her parents sent me home one night after a long day of being there for her. I went and took a shower and got some real food. As I was drying my hair off I got the call that I better come back and fast.

I raced to the hospital hoping that I would get to say good-bye and all the things I meant to tell her years ago. I ran into the room and she waited for me. I held her hand and kissed her cheek and any other part I could reach. I told her it was ok to go. We all loved her and that we all would be ok without her. Her heart slowly stopped beating and that was it. It was all surreal and peaceful. Her mother broke down and her father silently wept with her. I was numb all I wanted was her to be back in my arms. My parents were called and came to support me. We all went back to Washington to put my beautiful angel to rest.

I don't remember much of the service or what people said. Her parents wanted me to talk about the good times and all the things we did together. The white water rafting, the skiing, the first time she ate sushi. I rambled on but deep down don't really remember came out of my mouth. I felt being hugged and held by my mom but other than that I was numb. I was a walking zombie that wanted her love back. We drove to the cemetery and the silence was just deafening. All the beautiful flowers most her favorites but she truly loved daisies. She always said they were plain and beautiful at the same time. Her mothers sobs echoed as they lowered her into the cold ground. Everyone slowly left and went back for the obligatory coffee, tea and cookies. Everyone saw the anguish rolling off of me and I refused to leave her. I stayed when they put the cold earth on her. I stayed there just starring. My beautiful girl was gone and my heart was shattered.

My parents had Jasper and Emmett come back and get me when I did not return to the house. My brothers found me at the cemetery. It was past midnight and cold but I did not care. Emmett literally had to pick me up kicking and screaming. I did not want to leave her and I could not live without her. All the plans of school, marriage and children were gone. Her parents packed up their house and moved quickly after putting their daughter to rest. I was given a box of all the gifts and pictures I had given her. I remembered the night we made love at that cute bed and breakfast. We both wanted to wait for marriage but we both knew that was years away. To seal things I gave her a beautiful ring that symbolized what she meant to me. She gave in on the spot and said that we both would combust eventually. I remember the way her skin felt and her taste on my lips. It made me want and miss her more. I holed up in my room in the dark and rocked. All I did was smell her and relive all the times we had together. I did not go back to college and my music died the day my love went away from me.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Mom and dad tried to console me but it was a losing battle. I know mom was so worried that they had consulted a doctor but I refused to see him. It took Jasper and Emmett to throw me clothes and all in a cold shower. They be manly men but that moment they both held me and let me sob for hours. They told me that they all loved me and that I needed to go on for her sake. My life would be wasted if I did not go on. They finally got me out of my funk and into the real world.

College was no longer an option and dad offered me a spot in the family construction business. I was young but knew the ropes. My life was now work and home. I was living but it was not the life I had known before.

"Tanya I think we need to stop seeing each other. Things are going to be busy and I just don't have the time or want to be with you. " I looked at her looking at me. She was pissed off and at that point I did not care.

" You asshole! You led me on all this time thinking that I was more than a fling. Thank goodness we did not sleep together!" she rambled on about how an ass I was. How she could have anyone and deserved to be happy. It was all garbled mess in my ears.

I dropped her off at her apartment and she flipped me off. I was alone again but it was better than dealing with her whining and neediness. I drove home glad to have that chapter closed in my life. I took a long hot shower and rocked like I always did. You would think that after six years of her being gone from my life I would be over it. My heart was shattered and could never be repaired. I saw Emmett's relationship with his Rose cut me raw all over again. When they got married Jasper and I were co-best men. Emmett would have it no other way even though he knew how hard it was me to stand up for him. I wanted this to be real for me and it would never take place. Emmett kept no secrets from her but she knew nothing of my past. All she knew was the stone cold jerk that I was.


	8. Chapter 8

**APOV/BPOV**

"Alice what are we going to do? We have no movers to help and we certainly can move all this by ourselves? We have the van but oh what are we going to do at this late of notice?" Bella paced back and forth at the storage place. You could feel the panic wafting off of her. I knew that if I did not make a decision soon she would probably pass out on me. Knowing her hit her head on the bumper and knock herself out.

I picked up my cell and dialed Rosalie's cell phone. I watched Bella as she sat on the sidewalk looking paler than she normally does. Please let her not pass out this is not the time for an emergency room visit.

" Rosalie Hale, how can I help you?"

"Rose it is Alice. We are in a bind. The movers we got bailed and we both cant move all this stuff. Bella is on the sidewalk ready to pass out and I don't know what to do!" I was near screaming at this point. I really need a coffee to calm me down.

"Alice breath let me make some phone calls and I will have help there in half and hour. Don't worry please it will all work out. Go get a coffee and for goodness sake get Bella one too. Sounds like she needs some sugar!"

"Rosalie how will we ever repay you! You are a godsend and turning out to be the greatest friend we have! Thank you thank you thank you!" I bounced on my heals knowing everything was going to be ok. After giving her the address I hung up turned to Bella and looked into her eyes.

"Rosalie is coming with help. Don't worry ok. Everything will be ok. She is going to be a good friend and wont desert us. Lets go get some coffee for me and sugar for you before you pass out. I really don't want to top the day off with a hospital visit." I giggled pulling her up and hugging her tightly. She rolled her eyes at me and we got into her car.

I got a triple vanilla iced latte and Bella got hot chocolate. We drove back and drank while we waited.

**RPOV**

I got off the phone from Alice and ran to Emmett's office. I am so glad they called me and trusted me. These girls were going to be come really good friends of mine I could tell.

"What's up hot stuff?" he licked his lips while he asked me that.

"Emmett not now we have a slight emergency on our hands." I bit my lower lip all knowing it would start to send him over the edge and I would get the help I needed. He ran up to me and put his hands around my waist.

"Rosie what is wrong? Are you…?" he said with a sight grin on his face.

" No Emmett. You and I both I am not ready for that just yet. Alice called me on my cell. Remember they were at dinner the other night. They bought Mr. Xavier's place. Their movers backed out on them. They cant move all that furniture and equipment themselves." I rolled his eyes. He wanted kids and now. It was the topic every night. Some day but not now and with our schedules it would not be fair.

" Don't worry I will call Jasper and Edward. We will help in anyway we can. Did you get the address of where they are?" I nodded my head at him as he picked up his phone. He put his brothers on conference call and started in on the problem at hand.

"Jasper and Edward we have a situation at hand and we need to help. Rose got a call from Alice and their movers have abandoned them. We have to help because they have no one. " I blew Rose a kiss and pointed to her office. I would meet her and fill her in on the plan.

" You can count on me and for Edward that is up to him but dear little brother of ours you will behave. You will be the gentlemen we know you are and not the ass you show yourself as." We both heard the grown from Edward but knew he would go along for it. It would do him some good and add some good karma to his soul. I told them to meet me in Rose's office and we would go from there.

I walked to her office and Jasper was already there willing and able. Edward strolled in after us not looking happy about this at all. We decided to head over in my jeep and Jasper's truck. We pulled into the storage place and there was Alice bouncing on her heels. Poor Bella was on the ground with her head in her hands. She looked so pale and it made me realize if she could handle all this pressure of a new business. Rosalie got out and Alice got her into a hug. She hugged all of us whether we wanted it or not. That girl has got some energy and I wondered just how much caffeine she had had so far.

"Thank you for saving us. Those jerks never called. I called them when they never showed up and all I got was an answering machine! Poor Bella is a wreck." She told us all that while holding on to Bella.

"Alice I am ok. Things worked out for the best and thank you for being our knights in shinning armor." She smiled at all of us and her eyes sparkled with relief. We saw the van and they showed us the storage unit. It was packed with everything needed for a catering business. Then we saw the other one. It looked like Mardi Gras had gone crazy. Fabrics, books etc all over the place in boxes. It was never ending and little did we know that this would change our futures for the better.

The three of us men meticulously packed the moving van. What did not fit we put in my jeep and Jasper's truck. The next thing I knew is Edward and Bella were arguing over who was to drive the van and who was to follow.

"I don't understand why I cant drive the van and you follow with Alice in my car?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at the jerk.

"Because women don't drive vans and besides I should be the one to do it!" Edward grabbed the keys out of Bella's hand and stomped off. He opened the van door rolled the window down and got into the seat. He put his head back and pinched his nose with his fingers.

Jasper looked at me and I looked at Alice. We all shrugged at each other as Bella stormed off to get into her car. Rosalie looked at all of us and just glared at Edward. We told him to behave but that did not last long. We were all surprised when Bella got back out of her car and walked over to Edward.

"You are an infuriating asshole!" she stormed back to her car and waited for Alice to join her.

Edward got out of the van and stormed over to Bella, " I may be an asshole but I am not a spoiled rich brat that has the world handed to her on a silver platter!"

He stormed back to the van and waited to follow us to Nob Hill. Rosalie looked at me and we both knew that he was going to be lectured later about this. On our wonderful night together she told me what Mr. Xavier had done for both of them. He knew that they both had bright futures and he helped that along. My Rosie also told me how Bella lost her parents when she was 15 and how Alice's family took her in and treated her like their own. Little did Edward know they had more in common that he thought. His assumptions of Bella were way off. I was not going to show him the error of his ways. He dug that hole and he would have to get himself out of it.

Bella drove off with Alice in her beat up car. As she drove past Edward she flipped him off. We all laughed at that. She had spunk and fire and that would go far in this town. Edward was the last to follow and hopefully he would calm down before we arrived.

We pulled up to the beautiful Victorian. Rosalie was right it was a beautiful place and they were lucky to have it. Alice pointed out that the blue boxes were Bella's and went into the parlor and the pink boxes went to the other side of the stairs. We each grabbed something and went in side. All of us were awestruck at how beautiful this place really is. I noticed the furniture already there as if it was waiting for them.

"Alice how come there is furniture here already for you all. Rose told me what Mr. Xavier gave you but I didn't think it was this much. The man was sure gracious to you both. What about your belongings. How did those get here?" I hope I did not upset them in anyway or put my foot up to my ass. I am sure the look on my face told her that. Bella walked into the kitchen to show Jasper where to start putting the bigger equipment away.

"Emmett please quit looking like you will give yourself wrinkles. Mr. Xavier gave us many things. The china he gave us made Bella nearly faint. The rest if from Bella's family. The antique sideboard and hutch were her grandmother's. As for our apartment our parents did that all on their own as a present to us. Mom wanted us to concentrate on the business so she hired someone to decorate the coach house for us. Just one of the surprises she told us about. I don't know who did it but they did a beautiful job. We will have you over for dinner one of these nights as a thank you."

We got everything unpacked okay and put where it was needed to go. Alice was happy for it all but constantly changing things to her view point. Bella was grateful that she just had help to put everything away. At one point I walked into the kitchen to see Bella slip off the ladder and Edward caught her. She blushed and said a quiet thank you and he just walked off. I don't get my brother sometimes. He has been living a shell of a life and I was hoping that he would break out of it.

We walked out to the porch. Rose and I on the rattan love seat and Jasper in the swing. Edward just stood against one of the railings. Bella and Alice brought out lemonade and cookies. Alice poured a glass for everyone and passed out cookies. She strolled over and sat next to Jasper. We all knew that something was starting between those two. It was just a matter of time before they were together.

"This lemonade hit the spot and who made the cookies?" Jasper asked while looking at Alice.

" Bella made it all. She has real talent for anything liquid and as for baking these cookies are a family recipe." Alice took another bite of her cookie and sat closer to Jasper. The emotions running of those two could be felt for miles.

"Bella these are delicious thank you for the snack." Edward said to her while taking another drink. We all looked at him and wondered if that was meant to be nice or another jab.

"Thanks Edward who knew that you had a nice bone in your body." she snapped back. There was the spirit again. Go get him Bella! She walked back into the house to refill the lemonade and cookies.

"I can be nice when I want to be just don't get used to it." he snapped right back but with a slight glimmer to his green eyes. Maybe this was a start for a new life for him.

We heard a phone ring and Bella yelling she got it. Then we heard the worst blood curdling scream. Alice's eyes got big and she ran into the house. That girl maybe little but boy could she move.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

After the witty repertoire I had with the baboon's ass I walked back into the house to get more snacks. These were not the best cookies I had done but they were a family favorite and I wanted to try them out. I was worried about making everything work together. We had the best equipment we could find. Alice made sure we had the best computer systems in for not only the business but our living quarters as well. She was one smart cookie to make sure we were all linked together. We could do anything we needed to do from anywhere on the property.

I pulled out the bin of cookies and poured some more lemonade into the pitcher. Alice and I had to thank everyone for all their help somehow. I made a mental list as to what we could do and how Alice could plan it. Something simple for the neighborhood. We could do a going away part for Mr. Xavier, a thank you party and a welcome to the neighborhood all in one. It would mean a lot of work for the both of us but we were used to it and that is why we went into this business.

We did not have our phones hooked up yet but tomorrow was the day we would be all set to go. The one thing that plagued me was a website. We needed someone to do that for us. Cooking and party planning we were geniuses at but when it came to computers I just went where I was supposed to go. All those codes and such made my head spin. Heck I used a cheat site to update my Myspace and Face Book accounts. I silently chuckled at the memory of the first time I did my Myspace. What a mess that was and I just gave up till Angela fixed it for me.

My cell phone went off in my pants pocket and I took it out and went to sit on a box. I flipped it open and noticed it was Chef Clay. He was my mentor and he took me under his wing. Due to his constant yelling and making me re-do things. I am where I am today.

"Chef Clay how is my wonderful but temperamental mentor doing this fine day?" I made a note to add him to the guest list. He needed to be there to see that I was doing what I was meant to do as he said in his own words.

"Mi Bella I am doing wonderful! How is everything going and can I help in anyway?" I just loved his accent. He was so Italian and so married but still we were meant to be friends. Even his wife said it was kismet that we were together and she was happy to see him happy.

"We are unpacking and trying to make sure everything fits. I am tired but a good tired. So by what honor do you grace your presence? Don't tell me your new students are not anything like me. That would make my ego bigger than it already is." I said giggling

"I received a phone call from my dear friend Keegan Gerhard. Food TV is doing a challenge to help celebrate Nickelodeons anniversary and are doing a great cake challenge. One of their teams had to drop out due to a death in the family. He called me up to see if I could recommend anyone and I said for them to add you to the list of participants. "

My head was spinning! Oh my fucking….! Me on food TV! I remained calm and started asking questions. " What do I have to do and when is this challenge. I am excited and scared to do it but I think it would be a great experience. I am just worried with all the unpacking and getting the business up and running."

"Bella you an do this. I can run over the paperwork he faxed me. You can stay at my place there and use the kitchen in my restaurant so you don't have to pack anything. You are perfect for this and this will make the talent I know you have shine even more. Just being on this will bring you more prestige and business than you will know what to do with." he chuckled knowing that my voice was wobbly and I was trying not to faint.

" Chef I will do it. Come over anytime. Do you need directions for our place?" I asked and backed up into the wall to steady myself.

" I will be over within the hour to go over rules and such with you. Bella this is going to be wonderful for you! Just to let you know I am proud of you and so would your parents. I know you wont let anyone down." He found out about my history a few years back. I had been struggling with this one pastry course and broke down. I let it all flow out and that night we became friends forever.

"Thank you and I wont let you down. I will make us both shine!" I flipped the cell phone closed and screamed as I slid down the wall. I sat there with my head in between my knees. All I could think was don't pass out please don't pass out.

**APOV**

I ran into where Bella was and found her slumped against the wall. Did she pass out and if she did why? I ran over to her and made sure she was still breathing. I learned cpr and first aid cause of her frequent hospital visits. It just made our lives easier. She always said she needed a mileage card for the hospital. With all her trips we could get the next one free.

"Bella please talk to me. What is wrong? How can I help?" I rubbed her arms and noticed everyone was standing behind me now.

"Chef Clay called, food TV, Keegan Gerhard, cake challenge, me…." it was all I could get out without passing out. I had to keep it together cause I knew once Alice knew she would be bouncing all over the damn place.

"Bella did you just say you are going to be on food TV with one of your idols for a cake challenge? ARE YOU HIGH? DID THE MOVE DO YOU IN FINALLY?" Alice was nearly screeching at me. I knew I need to get myself together and explain.

"Alice calm down and I will explain. I will explain to all of you being now that I have an audience. " I shook off the daze I was in and we all walked out to the porch. I chugged a glass of lemonade down and started on the phone conversation I just had.

"Keegan called Chef Clay to see if he had anyone to recommend to fill a spot. One set of the teams had to drop out due to a death. Chef Clay put me in for the spot. I am honored but a little over whelmed right now. He is due within the hour to go over everything with me." I finally let out a slow breath and awaited her response.

"Bella oh my goodness this is your dream come true! Give us all the details I know I want to hear them! Think of the exposure you will get!!" She nearly bounced across the porch till Jasper got a hold of her waist and sat her on his lap. That sure calmed her down in a hurry.

Everyone started asking questions at once and I finally answered them all to the best I could just as Chef Clay walked up the stairs.

"Mi Bella!!" he hugged me and sat down with paperwork in hand. There went the butterflies in my stomach again and my head was turning. I had to keep it together so I could fall a part later on in the bathtub.

" The theme is shows on Nickelodeon through the years. There will be a grab bag of what you can choose from. There is a list of what they have put in but not all of it. I suggest you get familiar with the shows so you have some idea of what you want to do before hand. The cake can be no smaller than 50 inches and you have 8 hours to complete it. Like I said on the phone you can stay at my place and use the kitchen in the restaurant to bake. We are close to the Waldorf Astoria where the competition will be. I know that is in the rules to do so. That way you don't have to bring everything with you. The show will be in New York City and everything is set up for you. You leave in a few days. I know it is short notice but you can do this!" He was bouncing just like Alice was. He was just as excited as I was for this but I wanted to throw up.

I tried not to lose the snack we just had I put my head between my knees once again but this time the floor was came closer to my face.

"Bella shit can you not be careful you could have hurt yourself. " he glared at me. I don't know what is up with this guy but he was beginning to great on my nerves.

"Thank you again. My head started spinning and this time I lost it." I looked at him and just wanted to deck him

"It is ok I would have done it for anyone." His words cut like a knife. I noticed his brothers glare at him and then turn back to me.

"Bella can we go with you? I know for one that Emmett and I would love to see you work!" Rosalie had such a kind heart and her love for Emmett showed. She looked at Jasper and he nodded too. Great now I was going to have an audience.

" I love that you want to be there but I don't want anyone there. For this first time of my life I have friends other than Alice and thank you for that. I am nervous enough and the competition has not even started. I know I cant keep Alice away not like I could stop her but she knows where she needs to be. Knowing my luck I would cut myself and pass out."

They all laughed at me but I knew in reality it could happen. I noticed Alice pick up her cell phone and dial. I knew she was calling our parents and I knew I would have an audience with them there cheering me on. I just hoped I would not see them till afterwards. I did not need to know I had an audience with people I knew in it.

"Hi mom and dad you are not going to believe the chance Bella was just offered! " she walked off to talk to them. She could explain it to them right now I am at the point of still hyperventilating.

"Bella I don't want to take up much of our time but I need to go back to school. I will leave the rules and shows for you. I know you can do it. Just show them the talent you have and you will dazzle the judges!" Chef Clay hugged me and we told each other we would talk after I got back. Alice came back and told me our parents were so proud of me and would be there. Great more people to add to the nervousness I was already feeling. I noticed Alice go off to talk to Chef Clay. I don't know what was up with her but I am sure she was just checking it all out. I saw him nod and her hug him. He walked off and she bounced back up onto the porch with the rest of us.

Emmett cleared his throat, " Did we get everything moved in from the van.? I don't mean to be intrusive but Jasper and I can take the van back."

"You don't know where to take it. I have a brilliant idea! Jasper and I can take the van back. Jasper can follow me in my car and we can come back together. Bella can bark orders to where everything goes in her kitchen!" that dear friend of mine was scheming and had something up her sleeve. I would let her get her way cause there was a wave of electricity between those too that I was not going to interrupt.

"Fine with us. You better get going. Bella we are at our beck and call. Show us where you want things put away. " Rosalie said as she took Emmett's hand. Edward and I followed them into my new home. I just loved this kitchen and hopefully it would love me.

"Bella I don't want to pry but how did you an Alice meet? How did this all happen.?" Rose asked me while holding mixing bowls. I pointed where to put those and thought how am I going to pull this one out of my hat.

"We both grew up in a small town in Alaska. Our parents were best friends and it was just natural that Alice and I gravitated towards each other. When I was 11 my parents were killed in an accident. My parents trusted them so much they made the Brandons my guardians. I am lucky cause they treat me just like their own daughter. They always have. We both got scholarships to attend the university here. When we both graduated it just felt right to stay here." I could not tell them that I just could not go back home. With my voice shaking I tried to hold back the tears but they fell anyway. I said it was nothing but nerves and excused myself. I headed out the back door and headed for the gazebo. It was so peaceful out here and the gardens were breathtaking even though some of them were not in bloom yet.

My eyes were closed trying to hold back the tears that fought my eyelids. I felt someone brush me as they sat down. I did not want to go back into the past. I loved my parents but I miss them so much. The believed in anything I could and would have done. Renee so would have loved me using all the family recipes and Charlie would have loved to see me use the food sources he taught me about.

"Bella are you ok?" I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie sitting next to me. She may look like a supermodel but she had a heart of gold.

"Hi Rose, I am ok. This happened so fast. The stress and the news of the competition finally got to me." I looked at hoping that my little charade would fool her for now. One day I would tell her what happened but right now I needed to concentrate on the now.

"Bella if you and Alice ever need anything please let us know. We are here to help. We all think of you as friends now. Even Edward despite him being a baboons ass." She rolled her eyes and we both started laughing. She hugged me and we both walked back to the house. I walked into the kitchen and Edward looked at me. I looked back and there was kind of a connection there between us. I don't know what it was but I certainly was not going to get involved with someone like him.

"Wow you men have everything put away already! Thank you for doing this. It would have taken me days by myself. Are you all hungry I am sure it is late. We can go to the coach house and I can whip something up for us all. I am sure mom made sure the fridge is stocked." I looked at my watch and noticed it was after 6pm and a certain friend was not back with my car yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a continuation of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it all!**

They all nodded especially Emmett. I went and locked up the front doors and set the security alarm. I have to say that Mr. Xavier made sure we were all safe. It was another gift from him to what he called us "his girls". I locked the back door and we all walked to the coach house. They had not seen it yet well neither had I since mom had it decorated for us. She knew we were going to be busy and she knew our personal styles.

I unlocked the door and we headed up stairs from the garage. They were all in awe as they saw the expansive first floor room. On one end the dinning room and a kitchen. It was not near as fancy as the main house but it was just perfect for the two of us. Mom did the kitchen in French country. The whole room was in the colors of cobalt blue, light green, yellow and crème. The huge stone fire place was the focal point of the living room but on the other wall was a huge saltwater aquarium. It included every fish imaginable but my favorite was Dory and Nemo. Alice new my love of ocean was near to my heart and I missed the beaches of my home town. The furniture was comfortable and just fit where it was put. Whoever designed this knew us both to a tee.

"Wow Bella this place is beautiful and I can tell by my husbands Cheshire grin he loves the entertainment system! I can also tell you have the same love for the movie Nemo as he does." she rolled her eyes as she went over to the couch and set next to him. We all laughed on that. What can I say Disney is just one of my favorites.

"Mom made sure we had all the comforts of home. Feel free to check the system out. We have every game system there is and enough games to open our own store. There are also enough CDS and DVDs to add to that." I chuckled. Alice and I stayed up late playing guitar hero or halo. I always kicked her tiny butt but she beat me in the movement ones. My clumsiness always got the best of me.

I went into the kitchen and started making a simple but satisfying pasta dinner. Normally I would make my own sauce but I was so tired Ragu had to make do. I added mushrooms and venison to it. Hopefully they would enjoy it. The pasta was boiling as I started cutting bread and vegetables up. Edward came in and sat down at the bar. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie playing some game in the living room.

"Ok tell me one thing, your real name can't be Bella can it?" He put his head in his hands and leaned on the countertop. I never noticed before but he had the most beautiful green eyes. Almost like grass but better than that. His hair was always tasseled like he had just gotten out of bed.

" No my real name is Isabella Marie Swan. I always have gone by Bella though." I grabbed a spoon and asked him to taste the sauce. His eyes got really wide and I thought great it is crap. I looked at him awaiting his response. He smiled and nodded at me. It must be good then. I walked out to the living room and heard Alice coming up the stairs. Even not seeing who it was I knew it was her. She had this bounce to her step when she walked.

"Where back!" She said loudly while smelling the air. She was holding Jasper's hand. I knew something was up when I noticed he had her lipstick color on his lips and his shirt was on inside out.

"Dinner is almost ready. I see you already had dessert! Jasper you have a little shmutz right there." I said pointing to the corner of his mouth. He quickly wiped it off and blushed three shades of red. I thought I only did that. I looked at Alice and she just winked at me. That little pixie sure moves fast!

"Isabella Marie Swan how come you were not a good hostess and give them at tour of all the coach house?" She had her hands on her tiny waste and was tapping her Jimmy Choo shoe on the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Alice they have seen this floor. What else is there to see?" I thought good grief not the bedrooms!

"Yes the bedrooms! I want everyone to see the fabulous work that was done by the famous Esme!"

She grabbed Jasper's hand to head up the stairs but paused.

"What do you mean the fabulous Esme? Is she the one that did all the decorating? How come this was not mentioned before? You do know who she is don't you?" The all looked at us and we both shook our heads no. All we knew is Mom found her here and hired her on the spot after looking at her portfolio.

"She is our mother. She told us she was doing a rush job on a coach house but never said who it was for!" Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie all started laughing at us. I could not help but laugh too cause this was too funny that our paths would cross before we would even know it. I have to admit I loved Edward's laugh. It was nice to see a soft side to him underneath the cold heart and crass mouth he had.

"We had no idea. We just let the her know our tastes and she took it from there. You see what she did down here and we both just love it! Wait till you see the bedrooms!" Alice was bouncing again and Jasper calmed her down with just one touch to her back. They just fit together and I knew he was going to be a constant in her life.

We all walked up the stairs and Alice showed them her room first. The walls were soft pink and the windows were adorned with soft white curtains with blinds underneath for privacy. The window seat was piled high with pillows just like her bed. Her sleigh bed stood out and was a rich mahogany color. The comforter was white with soft yellow and pink flowers on it. Her dresser matched it perfectly. She showed them all her bathroom and it was done in crisp white with accents just like her bedroom. Rosalie was in awe when she saw matching chandeliers in both the rooms. Emmett had to keep her from fainting when she saw Alice's closet. That was Alice she was not only a party planner but she knew fashion. It came natural to her and she often predicted trends before they became trends. Alice went into my room and we all followed her. She was like the pied piper how could you not follow her.

My room was much more simpler. One wall was left unplastered. The bricks were whitewashed and it made them show more. The colors on the wall were all in shades of blue. It looked like a night sky just beginning to embark on twilight. The sleigh bed was wrought iron and the linens were in shades of blue. AT the end of my bed was my cedar hope chest. My parents had given it to me for Christmas the year before they died. I did not have a dresser because all my clothes fit in the enormous closet. In its place stood a beautiful book case that held my beloved books and music. My window seat had a simple cushion on it with my grandmothers wedding quilt on it. I still remember the day she gave that to me. Unlike Alice's room my walls had pictures on them from home. They were of places I knew in town. Things that I found that made Ketchikan unique. I was not living there but it held a special place in my heart.

"Jasper bet I can kick your ass again on Halo!!" I flopped on my bed as I heard them all head downstairs. I knew Alice would stir the sauce and that they could dish themselves up. As I laid there I realized there was still someone in my room. I lifted my ever tired head off the bed and realized Edward still was in the room. He was looking over my books and music.

"You have quite a collection. I did not realize you were a collector of fine books." he fingered the spine of my first edition Jane Eyre. He noticed the rest of my collection. The classics to horror to cook books. I had my favorites in every genre and I was not prejudice to any type of author.

He cleared his throat and said," you seem to have the same tastes when it comes to music too. I would have never figured you out as a lover of country music and rap at the same time."

"I listen and read everything I can get my hands and ears on. I give everything a chance and if I like it I buy it. My parents started the collection of first editions when I was born. When they died the Brandons made sure that I kept it up no matter what the costs." My voice had a stutter in it thinking back to my parents.

I got off the bed and walked over to him. I was seeing a softer side to him that I never thought he had. I stood next to him and his smell was so lovely. He smelled of aftershave and sweat. It was heaven to my nose. His hair fell in his eyes as he was checking out my love of books and music. I softly moved the hair out of his eyes and looked into them. He looked back with confusion and sorrow at the same time. He pinched his nose with fingers and walked out of the room. What the hell did I do or have I done to be treated this way?

I heard him walk down the steps and go out the door. He just left! No explanation no apology no nothing! I don't get him and I don't think I ever would. I walked down the steps and they all looked at me.

"I don't know what I did. We were talking about my book and music collection. I moved the hair out of his eyes and he freaked on me. I don't get what I did wrong." I sat down on the couch and put my feet up in Alice's lap. She patted one of my legs to calm me down.

"That son of a….how dare he treat you like that in your own home. The pompous ass needs to be taught some manners!" Rosalie said very quietly through clenched teeth while getting up off the couch. "I am just the one to teach them to that dick too!"

Emmett set the game control aside and pulled her down into his lap. He began to nuzzle her neck and she melted at his touch. I hope to have what they have one day. A passion filled marriage with children just like my parents. I always knew they wanted more even though I was the only one.

"Rosie now is not the time to go through all of this again. He has his reasons and it is not my story to tell." he nuzzled her neck again and she calmed well she melted. I knew they had plans for tonight. You could feel the sex oozing between them.

"Bella don't forget we have computer to hook up and link together tomorrow too!" she bounced up and down cause hers was pink and matched her room. She bought me a blue one to match my room. Her and her color coordination went to far sometimes but it was one thing I adored about her.

Rose and Emmett both looked at Jasper. I knew something was up. They were just as convinced that those two deserved each other as I was. Jasper took his eyes off of Alice and the look in his eyes was priceless.

"I can help with setting them up. I do it all the time at work. We can do your laptops tonight and the main computer tomorrow. We have a computer department but I swear those nerds don't know their head from their ass." we all cracked up and Alice got up to go get them from the closet. She handed hers to Jasper to open. I opened mine very careful all knowing that my clumsiness could injure it.

Alice was so excited about hooking hers up that she bounce right off the couch. We all laughed and Jasper held out his huge hand to her small one to help her up. We all headed up to her room and he put it on her desk. He turned around with a weird look on his face. In all of this wonderfulness something had finally gone wrong.

"I forgot to ask what kind of internet do you have for the coach house and main house?" He looked at the both of us but I was the one that answered.

"Mr. Xavier mentioned to our parents that we have internet through the television. He forgot to tell us about but made sure we knew about it. From what I know it is the fastest and that is what he wanted." I twisted my hands hoping that is what he wanted to hear.

"That is great you should have no problems with it then. That is the fastest you can get for Portland and for work it will make things go smoothly for both of you. " He plugged Alice's in the socket and turned it on. If I had known it was that easy I would have done it myself. He turned around and I handed mine to him. We went to my room and he did the same. We were all set to go except the business.

"I have one question that I want to know though. Are the coach house and the main house networked together computer wise? The reason why I ask this is it will make your lives easier and your business easier to run." he scooted closer to Alice on my bed. I rolled my eyes at the scene of them.

"Jasper I don't know that. I am sure you can tell tomorrow when the other one is hooked up." I stood up and headed downstairs. Everyone followed me back into the living room.

"Bella we all did dishes for you but the food is in the fridge. Please eat for me I know you have not been eating much to do all the stress." Alice pointed her finger at me and then the kitchen. I got up and went to go fix some spaghetti. She quickly changed the subject to ease the quiet of the room.

"That was a wonderful dinner Bella! You must give me the recipe cause I am sure Emmett will want me to make it for him again." Rosalie rolled her eyes knowing her husband had an appetite like no other in the bed and in the kitchen. She was happy to oblige both.

"Thank you Rose. I did not have time to make my normal sauce but it is Ragu with some additions. I added button mushrooms, some extra spices and venison. Thank you all for doing dishes. I appreciate it."

"We ate what? What the hell is venison?" Emmett looked at me like he had eaten skunk. I laughed looking at the awful response he had on his face.

"Emmett you idiot. You ate deer and we have it all the time when we go to that one restaurant Esme and Carlisle like." She gave him a playful smack all while looking loving at him.

" I had some venison left over from the last project for school. One of the things that I am going to make us stand out is use products from Alaska. I have all the resources from living there and know where to get the best deals."

"I think that is a great idea. Other than the place Rosie mentioned not to many places around here use Alaskan products. Just let me know and I can be your taste tester!" Emmett laugh boomed through the house and we all joined in.

We all noticed how late it had gotten. It was not late but the sky was that color of many shades of blue that I just loved. It was not dark but it was not light either. We all got up and said our good-byes. Jasper mentioned he would be by after work to hook the other computer up. It was fine with me I had work to do before leaving on Sunday for New York.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I am out of town but wanted to make sure some chapters were posted while I was gone!! Thank you to my bestest friend ever! Please enjoy!**

**EDPOV**

I looked at her with horror and in awe when she brushed my hair away like that. I quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed my coat. I looked at my brothers and told them I would meet them at home. Rosalie just glared at me. In her mind I was being rude and a arrogant ass. She did not know my history and I am still shocked to this day why Emmett did not tell her what happened. Why the hell did she have to smell so good? I did not realize she smelt of sugar and some sort of flower till she brushed up against me. It was over powering to my senses and I had to keep my erection to myself. Tanya did not do this to me when she touched me like that. I have not felt electricity since she left me. She reminded me so much of her but in a way she was so different. I can't go through losing someone that I love all over again. The pain is way to much to bare. My heart barely beats now for everyday life. I never had those feelings for Tanya. She was just a person to have a good time with and to get my family off my back.

All of these thoughts were going through my head as I walked along the rows of houses and businesses. I was in awe of these girls and I was in awe of how Mr. Xavier gave them what he did. It had started to rain a little. It reminded me of that day when I said good-bye to her. After all these years I still missed her and my heart still ached for her. Did I have it in me to love again? Hell cyber sex is what I had to look forward to that and my left hand. I kept walking and the thoughts kept going through my head. I walked until I was near home. All I wanted was a hot shower and my computer.

**BPOV**

I left after saying good-bye to everyone and went to put my bowl in the sink. I was way to tired to wash it tonight but ran hot water in it and put a squirt of soap in it. I headed to my room to try to wind down. I had all these thoughts and pictures running through my head. I grabbed my phone hopping it was not to late to text Angela. She was going to have to go with me to the challenge. We both know how each other worked in the kitchen and I trusted her. I flipped the phone open and sent her a text to have her call me ASAP. She quickly called and I started in on what had happened. She squealed with delight and was so excited to go with me. We would meet up tomorrow and at least get some sort of plan in place. We had a lot to plan for the contest.

Alice walked in on me and I held up my finger to let her give me one minute. She nodded at me and walked to her room. I finished up and put the phone in to charge. We had television and internet but the phone companies took their damn time to flip a switch. I walked to her room and there she sat at her computer waiting for something or someone.

"Alice Brandon just exactly what happened between you and Mr. Cullen?" I stood there with my hands on my hips and tapping my toes. I thought if I looked fierce it would help me get whatever happened between them out of her.

"Bella you know I don't kiss and tell." she said with a smirk on her face as she grabbed her robe and headed for her bathroom.

"Damn it Alice you are going to tell me eventually why make me wait?!" I said screaming and going back to my room.

I went into my bathroom and took a long hot shower. I bow down to the gods for hot water. I scrubbed and washed my hair. I came out toweling my hair off and Alice popped out at me!

"Holy shit Alice do you want me to have a coronary!" I put my hand on my heart and my head between my knees. Thank goodness she has seen me necked cause at that point I was blushing all over the place.

"Bella are you ok. I have never seen you be that red all over your body like that!!" she started laughing at me and came over and hugged me.

"Get off me you….ok I don't know what to call you." I started laughing now. I went to my closet to grab my shorts and t-shirt. I put them on and sat on the bed next to Alice. Hopefully she would spill but I knew her better. She might just put me through agony and make me wait.

"Ok now that you are your normal pale white and breathing again I will tell you what you wanted to know." She got all comfy and pulled a pillow under her small head.

" I got into your car and he followed me in the van to the rental place and after we both parked….." she had a smile on her face as she told me what had happened.

**APOV**

I grabbed Bella's car keys and handed him the van keys. There was no way my jimmy choose were going to touch a dirty van floor. I cursed the day that my car was still in the shop. Mom and dad were keeping tabs on it for me while I was busy with the new business and what-not.

"Jasper please follow me. I think that would be easier than me giving you directions. Is that ok?" I looked at him under my eyelashes holding back a bated breath. This man was a god and he made me swoon just looking at his blond hair and blue eyes.

"That is fine Alice and then I can ride back with you afterwards." he climbed into the van and looked at me. Oh get into the car Alice don't make a fool out of yourself yet. Play it calm and cool and show him the best of you!

I closed the door and started the engine and drove off. I glanced back and noticed he was smiling at me in my mirror. I kept my wits about me cause if I didn't I would have caused an accident. The things that were going through my mind that I would do to that man. My tongue on his chest, sweet kisses on his neck and the rest just flowed so fast that I had to shake it off. I need something to take my mind off this god. I turned on the cod player and Elvis Presley belted out "Blue Suede Shoes". I quickly turned it off and shook my head. Bella had a fascination for the oldies and goodies. It reminded her of her parents. I grabbed what recent CD I found and put it in. Three Days Grace….ahhh much better. I sang out on the lyrics as I drove. I saw Jasper laughing in my rear view mirror. What was so damn funny to this man I was so falling in love with?

I pulled into the driveway of the rental place and watched him pull next to me. He was still laughing. I shut the engine off and got out. I walked over wanting to give him a piece of my mind he stopped me.

"Before you take me out I am not laughing at you. I don't think you realize the little concert you gave. I could hear you even while driving behind you." he smiled at me and I forgave him. He handed me the keys and we walked to the office. I turned everything back in and got our deposit back and we left.

"Do you want to drive or do you want me to?" he asked me. Oh my his body looked so good with clothes on and my thoughts wandered again.

"Alice?" he waved his hand in front of my face and I shook it off.

"Oh so sorry I did not mean to be rude. You go ahead and drive. I know Bella wont mind. I think she is kind of scared when I drive her car anyway. I love speed way to much. I have to have a lead foot to get to the great stores and sales." I rolled me eyes at the thought of our last conversation where she scolded at me for my speeding. I handed him the keys while lingering my hand in his. The electricity that went through us was mind chilling.

His strong but soft hand brushed my cheek. "I am sorry you had a bug on your face. Knowing what I know from having Rosalie for a sister-in-law, bugs are never good." he chuckled and opened the car door for me.

I got in and watched him get in on the other side and started the car. The music blared so loudly that we both jumped. I blushed again and turned it down just for background noise. We drove off and the quiet was deafening. I did not know what to say to him.. I have never felt this way before. I have dated others but no man made me feel like ripping his clothes off like Jasper did. The whole first part of the trip we exchanged glances back and forth. I batted my eyelashes and he just smiled his Adonis smile.

All of a sudden he pulled over in a rest stop and turned towards me. I looked at him shocked that he just pulled over. What was going through his mind?

"Alice I am not so normally this forward but you amaze me! The way you talk, the way you smell the way you smile and the whole way you just live. From what I know I don't want to let you go. I want to get to know you better and I want to never let you go."

At that moment I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped into his lap. I was so tiny that I could easily pull a maneuver like that. I put my hands around his neck and my forehead on his cheek. He was so warm and so soft and so inviting.

He put his hands on my cheeks and bent down and kissed me. His lips were so supple and gently. I wanted more and was not sure how to go about it. We broke apart and he put his forehead on mine and sighed. I wanted more and quickly took his face into my hands. Our lips melded again this time I opened my mouth. Hopefully he would take the hint. His tongue entered my mouth. He sucked on my tongue and swirled around it. We danced together and then broke apart breathing heavily.

I put my head on his chest and thought I have to feel his muscles. I pulled me head up and kissed him again this time I took control. The things I did with my tongue made him moan into my mouth. I pulled his shirt out from his jeans and he obliged me by pulling it off his upper body. I kissed his chest and he pulled me into another kiss. The things this man did to me set me over the edge. Not near orgasmic but damn near the same. I sucked on his lip when we pulled off each other. We were both mesmerized by each other.

He looked at the clock and realized we had been making out for hours. He looked back at me and smiled while putting his shirt on. He saw the frown on my face and then laughed at my puffy lips.

"I know you want to see more of me but I am not going to get caught by the police getting off in a car. Though you and I both know we enjoyed it." He laughed again and pulled me into another kiss. This time it was just sweet, long and slow. He put me back into the seat and leaned over to buckle me in.

"Alice we will see each other again. I am not letting you go. I want to know everything about you." he kissed the back of my hand and started the car. I just looked at him and melted. This so worked out for the both of us. We drove back and parked Bella's car. If that car could talk the stories it would tell would make Bella blush.

We walked back hand in had to the coach house hand in hand. At this point it was no use to hide what we felt. Everyone asked where we had been and if we were ok. Bella said there was food ready and to help ourselves. She pointed out that there was something on Jasper's lips. Damn my lipstick!! It was a shade made for me and Bella knew it was mine. She also pointed out that Jasper's shirt was on backwards. She is normally not so observant when it came to clothing but she notices it this time.

**The Cd they were listening to is named the same as the band..Three Days Grace. The song I thought about for Alice and Jasper's make out scene was Faith Hill's "This Kiss" I would love to hear how you are all enjoying this!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I hope you are all enjoying this. I know I am repeating myself but hey working with kids my brain tends to go mushy sometimes. Ok the disclaimer I don't own this just borrowing them. I forgot to do it the last few chapters but I mean it. There are no songs for this. I simple could not find one that I liked. **_

_**BPOV**_

She had a smile on her face when she told me the story of what happened. I was happy for her. I saw what her parents had, what my parents had and what Rose and Emmett had. It was kismet….all destined to happen. They were each others half and no one else would have completed them like the other did.

Alice gave me a hug as she got off my bed. She mumbled something about the computer and him helping her sort swatches and whatnot tomorrow afternoon. I yelled to her goodnight and she it back to me too. She also said something about there is someone out there for me and that I just had not found him yet.

I was so tired but was not tired. I got this way during finals my last semester at culinary school. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my computer. I sat down in the window seat and made myself comfortable with all the pillows and the comforter I had grabbed. I reminded myself to thank Esme Cullen later cause the pillows I was leaning on were heavenly. I checked my email and made a mental note to make one up for the business along with a web page.

I skimmed the news pages and the want ads just like I normally did. This time on one of my favorite pages I noticed a button for a singles group. It just mentioned it was for the 21 and over crowd. I clicked on it and started reading the rules. Basically there were no rules other than being safe etc. Alice and I got that lecture when we both turned 16. We also got the sex talk too along with the condom on the banana bit. Alice still cant eat a banana to this day and I just blush at them.

I decided it would not hurt to make some new friends or at least have someone to talk to. I know cyber sex was out of the question. I had enough stress in my life and would rather not deal with if I am pleasing a man on top of that too. I pondered a handle when I looked at the clock it was way past midnight. Sleep was not going to happen much tonight and I was going to pay for it tomorrow. At least we had a good cappuccino machine here and for the business.

I logged in as umbrella princess. Dad used to call me that when I was little. I never was without my bright blue umbrella when it rained. There was no one on but then I got a ding for a private conversation. I thought here we go with the cybersex requests. Poor guy is going to get a huge let down and need his five fingered friend when I am done with him.

I giggled when I noticed his handle said king of the grouchies. This guy was going to be looking for cyber with a handle like that. I snorted and thought ok mister grouchie let me show you what I got. I entered the private chat and it started just as I thought.

**Edward: **" I've just moved you to the top of my 'to do' list. Wanna cyber?"

I saw his words type across the screen and thought that is a new one I have not heard yet. I need to type back a snappy come back but at the moment my mind was blank. For once I had nothing to say and I knew better to wake Alice. She was the one with the shit mouth and left the guys with the tongues on the floor. I typed back to this jerk…

**Bella: **" That is the first time I have heard that line and as for cyber keep looking buddy."

**Edward:** "What no smart ass come back. I thought all girls would swoon at a line like that."

**Bella: **"I am not your average women asshat! So find someone else to but the shit of."

**Edward: **" I am sorry please accept my apology. I am not asshat as you put me so gently LOL"

**Bella: **"You could have fooled me. I logon for the first time and some guy wants to get into my pants out in cyber land. Like I said I am not that girl and go fine someone else to bug. If that does not work you can use your five fingered friend. I am sure he would be more than happy to help you with your problem."

This guy was pissing me off. I logged on to find someone to talk to. Alice was asleep or at least I thought she was. I heard giggling coming from her room. I love her dearly but she still has her parents and can no one understand what it is like to lose something.

**Edward:** "Can we call a truce? I will be a nice guy and we can just talk ok. I was told by friends that this was the way to enjoy things without the nuisance of a relationship. I will be the gentleman my mother brought me up to be." J

**Bella: **"Fine truce but cross the line and you are gone buddy!"

**Edward:** "So I guess I will start first with the questions. Can you tell me about yourself? Just the basics I don't need a whole life history."

**Bella: **"I don't mine. I am 23, single and not looking for anyone right now. I am not from Portland but love living here. Is that what you wanted?"

**Edward: **" That will do. I am 26, single and not looking and from Portland. LOL"

**Bella: **"So what do you do for a living? Don't tell me with your pick up lines you work in a bar."

**Edward: **"No lol I work in construction. Blue collar work for my family all the way. My grandfather and father were the original business. I decided to follow in their footsteps. What do you do if you don't mind me asking?"

There was no way in hell I was telling that I was Cullen Construction along with the rest of the family. I was not ready to divulge that part of myself yet. Most women I meet see money signs in their eyes after I tell them. For once I was not going to be what Rosalie called me…an pompous ass and try to be my old self.

**Bella: **"I work in a bakery. I decorate cakes, cookies, make pies and basically do the normal bakery stuff. I am still have a lot to learn but the owner seems to see something in me."

**Edward: **"I know it is late but do you want to play a game of 20 questions?

**Bella:** "Ok I am game. Is there anything off limits?"

**Edward:** "None that I know of but if you hit something I will plead the 5th LOL"

**Bella: **"Do you have a favorite color?"

**Edward:** "No favorite color. I never really had a color that I picked out of the bunch. I guess you would say I like them all. What is yours?"

**Bella: **"My favorite color is blue. It is the color of the sky, the ocean and the color of some things dear to my heart. At least you are not prejudice. LOL Do you have a favorite food and drink? I know that is two but they go together."

**Edward: **"Feeling hungry are we? LOL Anything my mom makes is good to me. I love comfort food. As for drink a normal beer is my taste of liquid. What are yours? With you around all that food you have to have something that you love."

**Bella: **"I don't have a favorite though there are some things I wont eat like sushi or anchovies. I am sorry but fish that is going to look back at me needs to be back in the ocean where it belongs. I love hot chocolate and an occasional Cosmo. No I am not hungry I fixed a great dinner tonight that some friends seemed to enjoy. Do you have a favorite music genre you listen to?"

**Edward: **"I love music but I don't get a chance to listen or play anymore. To much things to do at work and not enough time to do them in. You?"

Did she have to bring up music? That is one thing that I wont discuss about my past but here I felt that I had to. I was never going to meet her nor would she ever know about my past. I felt that it was one thing I could finally talk about with a complete stranger. This night could get interesting.

**Bella: **" I don't play a musical instrument. My mom always wanted me to play the piano but gave up after my instructor said I was to clumsy to hit the keys right. Personally I think I made him deaf LOL. I listen to pretty much anything. What is your is your favorite weather? Do you like it rainy or not? I know weird being we both live here. The weather changes at the drop of a hat all the time."

**Edward: **"I really don't mind the rain. It makes it harder to work in and get deadlines accomplished but rain is comforting to me for some reason. Though there is nothing like feeling the sun on your face. What about you? You told me you are not from here so what weather do you like?"

**Bella: **"Where I am from we get more rain that Portland. I am used to is and as for the sun I cant be out in it. I burn ever single time therefore I am paler than pale. My best friend tells me she swears I glow in the dark LOL. You told me you were single but when you do date, what is the perfect date for you? If that is to personal you can take the 5th. You can tell me what your best date was if that is better."

**Edward: **"I will plead the 5th LOL As for best date it was years ago. We went out for dinner, went dancing and then a walk in the moonlight. Yours?"

I was not going to tell her that I rented out the restaurant for the night. I hired the best chef and best orchestra I could find. It was for the love of my life and she was so beautiful in her green dress that night. I loved to spoil her every minute I got. The night ended on the beach in the moonlight with me down on one knee proposing.

**Bella: **"I have not had a best date yet. I really don't know what I would like or not like. It is hard to tell with no one in my life right now. My best friend just found her soul mate and to tell you the truth I am jealous. Oh sorry about that pity part for one. My next question is what is your favorite holiday?"

I could not tell this stranger that my heart was empty. I so wanted someone in my life but right now I needed to concentrate on the business. I was happy for Alice. Jasper and her just seemed to fit like pieces of a puzzle that were missing. They each completed each other. I was not going to stand in the way of her happiness but I was not going to celebrate it either. I was just going to be content for her for now.

**Edward: **"My favorite holiday was when I was growing up. My grandparents were still alive and we all rented a house on the beach. It was so simple and had no amenities but running water. I learned that summer about fishing, swimming and so many others. Do you have a favorite holiday?"

I remember that holiday just like it was yesterday. We owned that beach house now but she did not need to know that. It was the same just like it was all those years ago. Simple but so complex in so many ways. Mom added a piano for me though I don't play anymore. Emmett, Jasper and I still have competitions though they are more adult like now. Back then it was who could build the biggest sand castle or find the biggest shell. Now it was who could swim the farthest, who could dive the farthest and who caught the biggest fish. Emmett always had a tall fish tale and Rosalie always played dumb just to keep him happy.

**Bella: **"Wow I never had a memory like that. I just have Christmas morning when I would sneak down and see what Santa brought me. I always waited for my parents to awake as I was up before the day broke. Most of the time I fell back to sleep waiting for them. Mom always took a picture of me in that years pajamas curled up asleep on the couch. Ok mister grouchy but it is way past 3am and I need some sleep. Can we resume this later? Sorry to be a party pooper. Do you mind if I add you to my list so we can talk again?"

Ok that took some guts I told myself. Normally I was not so forward but it was nice to talk to someone that did not know my past. It was nice to just talk and discuss things but not dwelve into it. I actually looked forward to talking to him again. It might have to wait I was leaving in a few days and had lots of work ahead of me to do. I noticed that he had already added me to his private list. Hmmm he assumed way to much but it was still nice to see.

**Edward: **"I did not realize it was so late and I am sorry I kept you up. I already added you to mine if that is ok. So that automatically puts me on yours. Night and have sweet dreams. LOL ok I had to say that with you working in a bakery. "

**Bella:** "Very funny grouch master. Goodnight and sweet dreams to you LOL that is if men have them which I am sure they do but I am sure they are different then women's. Ok I am looney now I need sleep night."

I saw him send a laugh to me and log off. I logged off to and shut my computer down. I was not sure to leave it on or not. Knowing my luck we would have a power outage and I would trip on the cord or something. I shut the light off and headed to bed. Sleep would come easy but it was going to be a short night.

**EPOV**

I logged off, shut my laptop off and turned off the light. I flipped the blankets over and crawled into bed. Sleep was hard for me. The memories of her haunted my dreams. I could still smell, see and taste her. Her smile was comforting but at the same time made me sob. The thought of her still being gone after all these years and still missing her broke my heart all over again. Tonight was the first time I had a conversation with a women other than my family. It was nice to have and I missed getting the opposing sex's view point on things. The other side of me kept saying it was wrong and I had one true love. My heart beat with pain in my chest as I tried to sleep. My parents were adamant that I went to get help after spending months holed up in my room. It took both Emmett and Jasper to pull me out and drive me there. They kept telling me that they loved me but I needed more help. They wanted their brother back. I fought it at first but after a few weeks I felt like I could explain everything without exploding. My family loved me but they had not lost someone like I did. As I looked at my ceiling I kept remembering what the therapist said in our sessions. I was not going to heal over night and that it might take years to be fully back to where I was. He also told me that I would find love again but this time it would be different. It would not be a childhood sweetheart and that it would just happen. I called him my magic glass ball that could see and tell all. My family saw a change in me even though I was still heart broken. I stopped going to therapy after a year. The door was always open to go back if I needed him. He told me that he was here even if I needed to talk business or if I needed to talk about everyday life. He also said that one day I would come back. I would tell him that my heart was healed and I had found love just like he said I would. My eyes slowly closed and sleep had over taken my body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Howdy everyone! I am so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapters. I received some reviews that made me cry. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters! The song for this is "Baby What a Big Surprise" by Chicago!**

**BPOV/ Saturday June 28, 2008**

The past two days were a whirl wind. It was nearing the end of June and the competition was 2 days away. I had spent getting the kitchen, pantries and what not organized to my tastes. I still had not ordered supplies as I was leaving town and we had no business as of yet. Angela had assured me that this town would accept us and we would have enough business to keep us busy for a long time.

Angela was a peach and so was her boyfriend Ben. I had met them in school and we have many classes together. Alice loved them from the moment she met them and was happy when I said they were going to be hired to help me. The one problem they had was no transportation and they lived far from us. Alice came up with the brilliant idea of letting them have one of the rooms upstairs. It would make it easier on all of us and they still would be in the thick of everything for dating and such.

We finally got to see the second and third floor of the main house. We had been here for awhile and had never ventured up there. It had six huge bedrooms with the master in front with the turret. There was one main bathroom but the master had a suite all of its own. It looked all new so we all assumed it was added on for Mr. Xavier's benefit.

The bedrooms were beautifully detailed. Crown molding on the high ceilings and each had their own color scheme which made Alice bounce. I could tell she had her plans on these rooms and would fill me on them later. Mr. Xavier had told us that these rooms were pretty much empty when he lived here or he would have given us furniture. If that man had not given us enough I told him not to worry about it. We were not going to use them as bedrooms or that is what Alice said.

We found the staircase to the attic and discovered that there was a work out room up here. On the stair master stood a note…

"_Alice and Bella,_

_Surprise once again! We left this here for you to take care of not only your bodies but your minds too. We all know how starting a business can be hard the first year. Please don't work yourselves to hard. Remember to savor every minute. Remember the good comes with the bad. Remember to treat those they way you want to be treated. Make your dreams come true girls we love you both dearly."_

_Xavier_

We were both in awe of the room. The equipment was the top of the line as were the weight sets that lined the walls. There was a bookshelf with all sorts of books with room to grow. The thing that caught my eye was the huge comfy chair that I am sure everyone would use. Alice saw the yoga mats, the pilates equipment and the meditation area. She immediately started bouncing and gave me the biggest hug.

We just kept turning around finding new things to admire and later on enjoy in our free time.

I noticed a door leading to the front of the house and walked towards it. I looked back at Alice and she motioned me to open it. It was a huge room that had a huge half window in it. Alice followed me in and we both noticed all the boxes. Each was labeled with different holidays, party ideas, fabric and so much more. We both looked at each with weird looks on our faces. Alice noticed another note…

_Surprise again!!_

_We left this for you. As you can see we threw some great parties in our sweet old house. Enjoy and create many more memories in our baby. _

_Xavier_

Holy shit!! This man never ceases to amaze me. He has given Alice and I far more than we ever deserved. I kept pinching myself to make sure I was awake. I was sure I was dreaming and never wanted to wake up. Alice kept bouncing and she eventually fell. I joined her and we both laughed till we cried. I was not sure how late it was till I heard someone yelling our names from downstairs.

We both pulled ourselves up of the floor and followed the call of the voice. As we reached the bottom of the stairs in the parlor there was Jasper. Alice ran right into his arms and planted her lips on his. I could hear them both moan and then Alice melted to the floor. She looked up at him and was blushing. He looked down to her and just smiled. Those two were hooked to each other and I could see them spending a lot of time together while I was away. Who could blame them?

"Jasper now that you have melted my best friend not that I don't mind watching her being extremely happy but what are you doing here?" I asked helping her off the floor and we all walked downstairs to the parlor. If this was another surprise I don't know how much more my heart and mind could take.

"She called me up as soon as you got your flight plans and asked I could take you and Angela to the airport. Then she promised me dinner." he said with a smirk on his face.

"I hate to burst your bubble of a great meal but Alice does not cook." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"I never said was going to cook silly. I just said dinner besides there is take out. You know I do that remarkably well." She rolled her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue. She put her arms around Jasper's waist and his around hers.

"Now go get your bag and coat. Don't forget your laptop and the bag I got you for it. Angela will be here soon. Ben is going to move in for them while you are both off in cake land." she walked Jasper over to the small settee and patted her hand down to it. He sat and she crawled into his lap. They were both happy and content.

I walked back to the coach house and noticed the new bag with my lap top it in. Alice never seems to amaze me with her shopping skills. I grabbed the bag I packed and headed back to the main house. The butterflies in my stomach felt like dive bombers. I locked the door and headed to the driveway. I knew everyone would be waiting for me. Alice was one not to be late for anything to do with an appointment of any kind.

I found everyone waiting for me at Jasper's Truck. The huge thing looked like a monster truck you would see in one of those shows. Angela was already in the back seat as she had said her good-byes already and Alice was waiting for me on the sidewalk. Jasper grabbed my bag and put it in the back with the rest of them. I climbed on the sideboard and grabbed the oh-shit-bar. My father would call it that cause you would say that while holding it. I chuckled silently to myself on that one. My feet slipped and I nearly fell back onto the sidewalk. I guess that broke the ice cause we were all laughing now. I blushed three shades of red and tried again. This time I made it in and scooted next to Angela. They all clapped for me and I flipped them off. I looked as Alice tried to hoist herself up and she slipped just like I did. I clapped and she flipped me off. I gave her an evil smile and thought touché! Jasper came to her rescue and goosed her as he hoisted her into his monster truck. He shut the door, came around and hopped right in. We all said men in unison and then Alice gave him a kiss. He started the engine and we were off for the airport. The butterflies in my stomach were not eating me on the inside out. What the hell did I get myself into?

Everyone made small talk about the competition and I just nodded as the cars sped by. I noticed we pulled into a different area of the airport, "Jasper I think you made a wrong turn. We are supposed to be at terminal three to check in."

Alice turned around with a huge grin on her face and I knew I was in for trouble. That look meant a shopping trip from hell, painful spa procedures or making me her mannequin. We pulled up to a private hanger and I noticed the gulf stream jet pulling out to the front.

"Alice what the hell is this all about? Can someone fill me in please cause I know we cannot afford that. Hell even your parents cant afford that and I know what money you have!!" I was furious for the money that had been spent. I put my head in my hands and started breathing slowly to calm myself down.

"Bella please be ok with this. When we all found out that you had been chosen for this we decided to let you ride in style to the competition. This is the jet we use to go see other sites in other states. Please don't be mad at Alice. Alice told me how you don't deal well with competition and being in the spot light. We all thought this would give you some time to calm down and start enjoying this. " He turned back to Alice and kissed her hand.

"I don't know what to say but please thank everyone for me. Even your parents thank them too. Wait a minute did you say everyone?" I blurted it out.

"Yes I meant Edward too. He is a pompous ass as Rose puts it but deep deep DEEP down inside there is a caring guy there. "

He opened his door and got out. He came around and let Alice out sweeping her into his arms. I got out this time not tripping and Angela followed me. The gentleman Jasper was grabbed our bags and gave them to the man in the black suit. He talked to him for awhile what about I am not sure. Angela grabbed her carry on and went to get on. I grabbed my laptop and turned to Alice to give her a hug.

"You are a devious little pixie but I love you for it." I hugged her tight. She turned around and grabbed a package out of the truck.

"These are for the both of you. Please don't open them till you get into the air ok. I want it to be a surprise for you! You can do this Bella show them your talent and knock them dead. I want that medal for the office!" She was bouncing on her heals and rushed to hug me.

Jasper came back and nodded it was time to go. I boarded the plane and was in awe. The man told me to buckle in and close the door sealing it shut. I heard the engine rev and we moved out onto the tarmac. We both waved to Jasper and Alice as we went by. She waved her pointer finger at me to show that she wanted me to get first place. She has so much faith in me but I really wondered how I would do.

I watched them as they were out of sight. I would see her in a few days and hopefully she would have some fun with Jasper. They sure were meant for each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please enjoy this chapter. The song stays the same for while. **

The engine roared as we sped down the runway. The butterflies were gone finally but now I was now filled with worry. Could I actually do well that I could place? This could mean a lot of business for the both of us. The stewardess came back and told us we could unbuckle.

"You both have obviously never been on the Cullen jet. Look around and enjoy yourselves. I was told to be at your beck and call. Please call me Stacy and if there is anything I can get you please don't hesitate to ask me. " She gave us both kind smiles and headed back to the front.

"Bella what do you have in your hands? I noticed it when you got on but was to afraid to move in this luxurious seat." She said while spreading out further. I unwrapped the package Alice gave me and unfolded the clothing. Leave it to Alice to think of clothing at a time like this.

In it was one blue shirt and one white. They were chefs jackets and just beautiful. A note lightly fell to the floor and I picked it up.

_Bella and Angela,_

_I had these made for you for opening day. The competition took me by surprise so I am giving them to you early. Whose says you can't look hot and bake at the same time?_

_Love you both,_

_Alice _

I pulled the white one out and handed it to Angela. It said Sugar and Spice on it with our new logo. Hers was pure white but it was trimmed in a floral pattern. It fit her like a glove and had a matching hat and bandana to match.

"Wow I have to give it to Alice. She knows her stuff!" she said taking it off and putting it carefully in her carry on.

I put mine on and noticed it said Swan on it in bright white letters. It was trimmed in the same floral pattern and fit perfect. I noticed it had a matching hat and bandana just like the other one. I carefully put it in my bag and went to sit back down.

"Angela how about we see what this plane is all about. Want to go exploring with me?" she nodded at me and we both got up. The main part of the plane was open with black leather chairs and tables. One could easily hold a business meeting or play cards and there still would be plenty of room. We walked back to the door in the back. Angela looked at me and I looked at her. We broke into a fit of giggles I think the stress was getting to us. I opened the door and we both walked into a beautiful bedroom.

The room was outfitted with a king size bed with beautiful sheets and tons of pillows. The room was the same color scheme as the rest of the plane…black and white. Angela opened another door and there was a full bathroom. All this plane needed was a small kitchen and you could travel from place to place with no worries. Angela laid on the bed and I heard a moan come from her mouth. I stifled a giggle and sat down. The bed was heavenly no wonder she moaned.

We both got comfortable and found ourselves drifting into sleep. With the past days our lives had been filled with so much wonder that none of us had time to decompress from it all. I am sure Jasper would make sure Alice would have some downtime while I was gone. Little did I know my dear pixie friend had other plans.

I heard our names being called. I slowly got up off that wonderful bed and walked towards Stacy calling. I walked into the main part of the cabin and noticed dinner all set up for us. Did we sleep that long? We left Portland in the late morning with the plan to arrive late in the night.

"There you are! I made both of you dinner. We are going to be making a stop in Denver first. The pilot wants to refuel and pick up the other pilot to take over the flight. Just so you know there is nothing wrong. The current pilot's wife is pregnant and due soon. He did not want to take a chance so we are picking the other pilot up so he can take over. Then we will make another stop in Nashville and then on to New York. Please enjoy dinner and relax. From what I have been told by Jasper you are going to have a few rough days ahead of you and congratulations. From what I have read about Food Television just to be asked into one of these competitions is an honor. I did not have the heart to wake either of you. I figured the smell of food would awake you eventually. It usually does the Cullen Boys." she said with a chuckle and continued to set up the table for us.

"Thank you Stacy for everything. I am nervous and scared but like you said I am honored just to be asked to participate. I am going to wake Angela and we will come out to enjoy everything you have done. Please join us I would feel weird if you didn't." she nodded at me and I walked back to wake Angela.

She slowly got up and I heard her back crack. She smiled as soon as she smelled the food and we walked out. What Stacy did for us was amazing. Now I knew that my suspicions were right there was a kitchen. She had laid out chicken parmesan, pasta, fresh bread, Caesar salad and whatever else she thought we would like. We all enjoyed it immensely as it had been hours since either of us ate. We talked about how she got into the business as a stewardess and how she met the Cullens. It was a basic story but it was nice to hear more about them. We told them how we all met and culinary school. Angela told her about the house we bought and all the surprises we were finding. The way Angela told it to Stacy it was like magic. I simply rolled my eyes at her as we all giggled. We helped her clean it up. She refused the help but I told her I would feel weird if we did not help. She gave up and mentioned something about me being stubborn. Obviously she had talked to Alice.

When I noticed the time it was way after 9pm. With the stops we had to make we would not get into New York till the morning. I stretched out and Angela headed back for what she called the bed of the gods. I giggled at her as I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier.

**APOV the same day**

I saw the plane slowly go off to the run way. I saw Bella wave one more time and I waved back. Jasper and I walked back to the truck. He hoisted me in once again and kissed my hand before he closed the truck door. I buckled the belt as he got in on his side. He started the engine and we went back the way we came.

"Jasper I have a brilliant plan. We need to have everyone meet back at the house now." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Rose's number. I told her to have everyone meet at the house. She chuckled at me cause she knew there was something brewing in my mind. I closed my phone and enjoyed the ride back.

Jasper pulled up back to the coach house and let me out. He kissed me again as we walked into the house. I heard some other cars pull up around back and Emmett came booming through the door.

"I have arrived!!" he said his laughing echoing off the walls. Rosalie rolled her eyes and went to sit on his lap. Edward took the other end of the couch looking not to happy to be here.

"Ok Alice now that you have summoned all of us what is up in that brain of yours. " Rosalie laughed and snuggled into Emmett's lap more.

"We all know Bella does not want us there but I think we should still surprise her. I don't want her to know that we are there. She has been under a lot of stress since finding out about this whole competition. I say we watch the competition from the back and then surprise her when she wins. Then we go out to celebrate." I said pacing the room till Jasper pulled me beside him and patted my hand.

"What if she does not win? Do we still celebrate her loss?" Edward piped up. We all looked at him and Rosalie just glared.

"Edward she is going to win this competition. You don't know Bella and her talent. So quit being mister asshole and come to the lighter side of things. " I looked at him and smiled. Kill him with the Alice charm and he will eventually come to love you.

"I think it is a brilliant idea! We better make plans quick cause we don't have much time if we want to be there for her. I want to see her put her cake bitch on." Emmett pumped his hand in the air. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and then pecked him on the lips.

Jasper got up while flipping his cell phone open. He walked into the other room and we heard an inaudible mumble from him. He came back a few minutes later and sat down beside me.

"We are all set. The jet is going to fuel up and I made sure they put us on the same floor as Bella at the Waldorf=Astoria. One room for the love birds over there and one for Edward and I. We can make dinner arrangements when we get there and then go clubbing. We can meet at the hanger in about an hour." He said looking at all of us.

Everyone got up to leave and go pack. I said my good-byes and went to go pack. I know what I was not packing as I was not staying with Jasper. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the couch.

"Alice we need to talk. I saw the pain in your eyes and I want to explain myself. There is not a moment that I don't want to ravish every part of your body. Your kisses send me into emotions I did not know I had in me. Our little make out session that day made me take cold showers for awhile. When we make love it will not be with my family listening near by. I was raised a gentleman and that is what I want to be for you. You are my soul and my life. I don't want to disappoint you. Plus this is Bella's moment. We will have ours soon." He said all of this while looking into my eyes and placing a small kiss on my lips.

I melted at the thought of us being together like that. He was right about his family being there. I always wanted it to be romantic and wonderful at the same time. This was Bella's time and I wanted it to be memorable for her.

"Go pack and I will be back in about an hour." he got up and left me there in a puddle. I ran up to my bedroom and packed what I thought would be best. I grabbed my flapper dress and the cute Louboutin boots I had bought before graduation. I grabbed a dress for Angela too as we were about the same size or there about. I had bought Bella a dress months ago but she never had the time to wear it. It was silver with large ruffled sleeves and a pleated bodice. With the Louboutin boots I bought her to go with it she would be smoking hot. I grabbed a few more things from my bathroom and lugged the bags downstairs.

I glanced up to see Jasper knock on the door. I nodded at him and he came in and looked at awe.

"Can I ask why so many bags?" he said counting silently.

"If we are going to dinner and clubbing I needed to grab the girls their clothes. They brought just the basics with them." I smiled at him and had him hook, line and sinker.

He grabbed the bags on the porch as I locked and set the alarm. We headed down the stairs and he stopped and looked up at me.

"What about the main house?" he said while heading over there.

"We don't have to worry about that. Ben is still here. He is going to unpack their room and start in on the list Bella left for him. You think I am anal about my closet you have no idea about Bella and her kitchen. " I said with a giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

_**There are no songs for this. I just wanted it to stand on its own. It is along chapter but it needed all to be here. I hope you all enjoy it! I want to thank those who sent me reviews! They were awesome and made my day!**_

He lead me to his monster truck. Opened the door and very carefully put my bags down. He then helped me into the seat while goosing my ass. I squealed and looked at him with awe. He went around to his side and got in. We both buckled and he started the engine. We were off to surprise Bella. She was going to kill me for doing this but this was her big break and I would not miss it.

"Jasper can I ask you a question?" I smiled at him and he nodded at me while keeping his eyes on the road.

"How did this come about? I mean the business and your mom." I bit my lip and hopped I was not prying but who cared if I did? I loved him and eventually I would know all this about him.

"Mom and dad met in high school. They fell madly in love and married soon after that. My grandfather told them that he was not going to be doing this business much longer and dad took over from there. They traveled all over the world and the United States for different jobs. We don't do business just in Portland. We are everywhere there is a job that wants us. We have such a good repertoire that we don't have to bid for jobs. The clients come to us these days. Mom got tired of traveling with us three boys. She put her foot down and wanted a more permanent place to raise us. On one of the jobs it brought them here. Mom fell in love and they bought a piece of land. Mom designed the house they live in now. Dad is the head of the corporation though he is not as involved as he used to be. My parents are more into charity work now. Emmett took over the sites and crews. Edward handles the clients and money aspect of it all and I am the architect. Rosalie joined when she married Emmett. That girl is one feisty lawyer and is one bad ass bitch when she wants to be. She has a heart of gold and loves you both to death." he told me all of this as we drove towards the airport.

"Can I ask you one more question? Just how old are all of you?" I asked. It is not like we brought up age when we had the moment in his truck.

"Emmett is 28, Edward is 26 and I am 27. ." he chuckled.

We pulled into the hanger, turned the truck off and got out. He came around to my door and let me out.

"At least I wont have a problem with you corrupting me." I smiled at him as he took my hand. He grabbed my bags and set them down.

He swept me into his arms and said, " I have no problem with robbing the cradle and I have every intention of corrupting you. "

He pulled me into his arms and placed his lips on mine. This time his tongue fought the entrance to my mouth. I let him in and we fought each other for dominance. I let him win this time. He grabbed my bags and walked off to talk to the pilot. I tried to stay on my feet while fanning myself. The things that man does to me.

"I see the Cullen charm has gotten to you. Welcome to my world." Rosalie said to me while laughing. I noticed Emmett grabbing their bags out of his jeep. Who would have thought a jeep.

"We have other cars but the jeep makes it easier to get around on sites and such. Just to let you know that the jeep has its perks too. " She said biting her lip and fighting the blush that was over taking her face. We both fanned our faces and giggled as we walked to the hanger.

I noticed Edward was already there. I don't know where he parked his car but it was no where to be found. After seeing what Jasper and Emmett drove I was curious. The guys were making small talk and then Jasper walked over to me.

"We are all set to go. The bags are on the plane we were just waiting for you." he grabbed my hand and we boarded with the rest of the group. Jasper the gentlemen he is buckled my seatbelt and took the seat next to me. I saw Emmett do the same for Rosalie. Edward sulked off in a corner with his lap top. I don't know what was wrong with him but he needed a smack upside the head. He was not going to ruin this for Bella.

I heard the engine rev a little and we moved slowly for take off. The engine roared as we went down the runway. I grasped Jasper's hand and squeezed tight. He just smiled at me and kissed the top of my hand. After awhile we were allowed to unbuckle and move about.

"Jasper why is this jet so much smaller than the one that Bella and Angela were on?" I asked him because I was curious. I could careless how much money had as I had my own. He looked into my eyes and smiled again.

"This plane is the first one my parents bought. It is faster and more efficient to get about it. As each one of us came along they needed more room so they bought the other one too. If I had known what your plan was I could have put them on this one and us on the other but this is more cozy. Plus there is no private room for the mile high club over there." He smirked at me when he said that and pointed to Emmett and Rosalie. I just giggled and then wondered if we would ever get to join the mile high club.

"Damn straight. The things Rose does on an airplane…" Rose's hand then smacked the back of his head and then she kissed him. We all laughed then till Emmett mentioned a game of cards. Edward had his nose in his laptop and just continued to ignore us.

We played Snap, Crazy Eights, Go fish and many other games to take up the time. I did not realize how late it was but I was getting sleepy as were the rest of us. Emmett made a bed up for him and Rose. Edward was asleep already on the bed he made. I noticed Jasper had a bed made up for us. We curled up to each other and I fell fast asleep with his arms around me. I felt safe and at home.

**BPOV/ Sunday Early Morning**

I woke up to my back yelling at me and the sun piercing my eyelids. I so wanted to be back in my bed at home but knew that would not happen for a few more days. I looked around and was still in awe as to how plush this plane really was. I checked on Angela and she was fast asleep still. She had curled up with a pillow. I could tell she was missing her Ben. I went back and saw that Stacy was still asleep. I did not want to wake her but I needed coffee. The drink of the gods was the only thing my body needed at this point. I found the small but efficient kitchen and figured out how to make coffee.

The pilot whose name I never did get came back to see what the noise was. I got him a cup a coffee and he told me that we were about 5 hours out. We had spent more time in Nashville than planned. We would still be in New York in plenty of time. I wondered who was flying the plane and he mentioned autopilot. He must have seen the look of worry on my face. It diminished as soon as he went back to the cockpit.

I grabbed my cup of hot coffee and went to find an internet port. I could not work on ideas for the competition but I could see if a certain grump was online this early. I found a table with a port and sat down. I plugged my laptop in and the internet pulled up. The service was faster on this jet than in our house back home. I rolled my eyes at the technology.

I found the site I was last at and logged in. For it being early here it was late back at home. I heard the familiar ding and opened up the private chat.

**Edward: **"Good morning Princess how are you today? Are we going to resume the game again?"

I hope she did not catch that I said good morning. She was back in Portland and it was still night there. I did not want her to know I was on my families jet flying over some state. Please just shoot me now. Hopefully she is groggy and did not catch it.

**Bella:** "Good morning I hope that was slip up. It is still dark out here. What are you doing up so late or so early?"

Good morning? What the hell drugs was he on? He did not need to know I was 5 hours outside of New York. He also did not need to know I was going to be in one of the best things to happen to me since we started the business.

**Edward:** "Oh um I have to be at work earlier than normal. The boss wants this job done around the clock. I work 12 on and 12 off. Can I ask why you are up so late or so early?"

Good lie Edward. It was just past 5am and we would be in New York in a few hours. I was grateful for the tailwind we got. I don't know how much more I can deal with Emmett and Rosalie pawing at each other. Jasper and Alice were just as bad with their goo goo eyes at each other. These days I was good at lying. My family thought I was fine but little did they know what I felt deep down inside. Whoever this girl was she was good distraction.

**Bella: **"At the bakery they are working on some weddings or some big orders so I got called in early to help with whatever needed done. How about we don't ask 20 questions? We can just talk ok. I need the distraction to keep me awake. I hope you don't mind."

I did not need to fill him in on how I was flying in a private plane over the United States. He was a total stranger and I was not going to get close to him even if he did live in Portland. I was going to be no victim to a cyber friend.

**Edward: **"That is fine. If you don't mind I want to ask you something first. Did you do well in school? Did you have many boyfriends? How did you pick culinary school and not a regular college? I know that is more than one and personal but you can take the 5th just like we discussed."

**Bella:** "No it is ok I will answer them. As for school I was in all the advance classes I could take. I one of the valedictorians for my class. We had 3 of them. As for college I knew a normal school was not for me. I wanted to do something different. I spent a lot of time with my grandmother and mother in the kitchen. I learned all the recipes by heart by the time I was 7. I applied for the program and got the only scholarship they offered. As for boyfriends I already told you about that. My best friend was the social one out of the two of us. Compared to my best friend I am a wall flower. I stayed home to study or try out a new recipe. She always wanted me to go out with her and her recent boyfriend. Sometimes she won and sometimes I won. How about you?"

I just told this guy my dating history!! It just flowed out. I have never told anyone about this. Even Angela and Ben tried to set me up with some friends of theirs. I always turned them down. They always said I had my nose in a cookbook or a text book for another class. I needed to stay on top and make everyone proud of me

**Edward:** "Just from what you told me I never thought of you as a wallflower. As for me I had one girlfriend and lets just say we did not end on good terms. As for school I finished high school and started working right off."

I was not going to tell her the bad terms meant cancer. I was not going to tell her how she suffered and how I fell apart. As for school I was not going to tell her I went to the top college and left cause I couldn't deal with all the pain. I couldn't tell her that I was now with the family business.

**Bella:** "I am sorry to hear that. I have never been through a break up. I know dealing with my best friend a break up is something I don't ever want to go through."

He was not going to know about how I lost my parents and how I still missed them. I noticed he changed the subject after that comment I made. We chatted for the next few hours. I noticed that Stacy was fixing something wonderful. The smells that were coming from the kitchen made my mouth water. Angela came out and looked at me then looking for coffee. I pointed towards the kitchen and she followed the smell.

**Bella:** "I better get ready for work. If you are on tonight can we chat again. I am sure I will have some sort of good baking mishaps to tell you about."

**Edward: **"I am sure we will chat again. Have a great day."

I saw him logoff and I followed suit. I saw Angela come out with two plates and Stacy followed her with other ones. They placed them on the table and looked at me.

"I told Stacy we would not eat unless she joined us. So she is joining us. You should see what she made!!" Angela lifted lids and my eyes got wide.

Each one of the plates had eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, fruit of all kinds and Danishes. It was way to much food for the three of us. I helped myself to everything. I was starving for once and hunger won over the butterflies. We ate and talked about the competition. Stacy wished us good luck. We exchanged email address, cell phone numbers etc. I told her whenever she was in Portland to look us up. She would be happy to stay and get a good meal. We helped her clean up and she shooed us back to our seats. We were getting ready to approach New York. The butterflies returned and were now battling my wonderful breakfast.

We buckled ourselves into our seats and the plane made its descent. We landed without any problems. Stacy came out to say good-bye and hugged us both. We grabbed our bags and walked off the plane. I noticed we were in another private area of the airport. These Cullen's really know how to live big.

I noticed a black limo with the driver waiting for us. I don't know how I am going to thank all of them when I get back. He took our bags and put them in the trunk. We both got in and enjoyed the air conditioning as the weather here was warmer than I thought it would be. The driver started the limo and drove off.

"Um sir do you now where to go. I did not give you any directions." I said kind of loudly so he would hear me.

"Miss Swan all the details have been given to me. Please sit back and enjoy the drive. I know you are not here in our fair city long but please enjoy all the sites we go by." With that the privacy window came up. We were alone to enjoy New York and take it all in.

Angela and I sat in silence. I think we were to engulfed into the huge buildings to engage in girl talk. The buildings were vast and beautiful. All the people moving about reminded me of an ant farm I had as a child. I noticed all the cabs, busses, fancy cars and limos like this one moving on the road. I noticed all the stores and some of them were fancy. I know I would never be able to afford anything out of them. I croaked when Alice bought me things from them.

I noticed we the limo came to a stop. The door opened for us to get out and I looked at the building. This is not where we were staying at! I turned around to look at the driver. He was busy getting our bags out to give to the bellhop.

"Excuse me but there has to be some mistake. This is not our hotel." I was fuming mad. How were we going to pay for this?

"Miss Swan arrangements were made for you and your company to stay here. This is where the competition is going to be held and they thought it would be easier for you to stay here than a few miles away." He gave our bags to the bellhop and turned around to us. Angela was now on the sidewalk with her face in awe.

I went to hand the driver a tip. He refused it and told us good luck and enjoy the city. I shook my head and looked at Angela. She simple shrugged her shoulders at me. We both looked up and down at the building. All I could think was how was I going to thank the Cullen's for this?

We followed the bellhop to the front desk. There were several people ahead of us and I just waited to be helped. I noticed the bellhop say something to one of the people behind the desk. They simply nodded and came to help us. I was shocked as they simply had someone else to come over to help the other people. This was some service at the Waldorf=Astoria Hotel.

"Miss Swan, We are happy to have you here at our lovely hotel. I understand you are competing in the Food TV competition. Congratulations!! You are all set, here are your keys and the bellhop will help you to your suite. Also here is the packet that Food TV left for you. Please if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I am Michael and at your service. " He smiled at us and we back at him.

We followed the bellhop to the elevator. He took us to suite 110. He unlocked the door for us and set our bags down. I went to tip him and he said it had been taken care of already. He then gave me the key and left. I was not going to say anything and I had no words as to what was going on.

Angela was squealing as she looked around at the suite. It had a living room with an adjacent dinning room. There was a wet bar that was fully stocked. She opened doors and the first one was a huge bedroom. I opened the second set of doors and it was identical to the other one. They were both beautiful decorated. I heard Angela moan as she opened the bathroom. I opened the door to mine and was gob smacked! The tub was a whirlpool and huge! The shower had so many jets that I don't know what half of them did. It was so beautiful.

Angela and I came out to the living room together and just looked at each other. Neither of us knew what to say at all of this. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. The waiter came in with a trolley that had a champagne and some hor'dourves on it. I noticed it was passed lunch but not time for dinner yet. I knew I was hungry for at least a snack. I went to pay and was told it was taken care of again. I noticed a card on the trolley on a silver tray. Angela popped the cork on the champagne and I opened the note.

_Bella and Angela,_

_We are so proud of you! This is just the beginning to all the competitions for the future. Enjoy each moment that it brings you! Everything is taken care of so you will have no worries. _

_Signed,_

_Mom and Dad, Alice, The Cullens, Chef Clay and Mr. Xavier_

Who knew we had a routing team back at home. Angela passed me a glass of champagne and we nibbled on the delicious food. I grabbed the envelope and opened it up. It went over the rules and regulations. I noticed there were some changes but we could handle them. There were also id badges in there for us too. We had to have these on at all times to be let into the back rooms for the contestants. There was to be a meeting in the ballroom 4pm. We had spent so much time looking around we lost track of time. It was almost 4pm now. We grabbed the passes as we put down our champagne and headed down to the ballroom. We decided to order room service when we got back later. I knew we had some work to do tonight and was not in the mood for a fancy restaurant.

The ballroom was beautiful even with all the chairs and the set up for tomorrow competition. I noticed Keegan Gerhard talking to the other judges. There stood Marina Sousa, Kerry Vincent and some other judge I did not know. Marina had her own business and had participated in other challenges. Kerry Vincent ran one of the biggest competitions in Oklahoma. I had not a clue who the other judge was and this point I did not care.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is another chapter for you! Thank you for the reviews but I would love to hear what you think! The song for this is "In My Life" by John Lennon and Paul Enjoy!**

Angela nudged me as she saw who the other competitors were. I nodded as I saw them too. Bronwen Webber, Duff Goldman, Colette Peters, Elisa Strauss. Holy shit we were in the big league now. I suddenly felt like a guppy among the sharks.

"Will you all grab a seat. We have some changes to go over and I want to make sure every one understands them before the competition tomorrow." Keegan said as we sat around the table that was there.

"Thank you. Most of you know each other but I would like to introduce Bella Swan from Sugar and Spice. She is new to all of this but comes highly recommended and was at the top of her class. She is taking the place of the team that had the death in the family. We sent them the deepest sorrows from us and Nickelodeon." He looked over at me and everyone joined him.

I could feel the heat go from my toes to the top of my head. Great not only was I in the tank of sharks but I was the bait for them to feed on. I just mumbled hi and went on to listen to the rules. I never did find out whose place I was taking. I was nervous but happy to be here.

"As I said the rules have been changed. Ok not changed we just withheld them from you." he chuckled at that.

"You will not be baking anything. All the cakes will be provided for you. They are all from local bakeries and the best of the best. All supplies you think you will need must be decided tonight. We need the list no later than by midnight tonight. This gives us enough time to equip your stations. As for the shows you will be doing they will be drawn out of a hat. You will not know till you pick as to what you are doing. You will have 8 hours to get your cake done. There was a typo in the height requirements. It must be at least 30 inches tall. It will be carried by you and your help to the table. If you do not complete or it falls you will be disqualified. I will be at the front desk to receive your lists. Is everything clear?"

I heard mumbles of this is the toughest one yet and agrees to that. We all said we understood everything. Kerry brought out a hat with the Nickelodeon logo on it and had us draw out our shows. I prayed for something I knew. Bronwen went first and the rest followed with me last.

Bronwen Webber: Blues Clues

Duff Goldman: Two Angry Beavers

Colette Peters: Spongebob Square Pants

Elisa Strauss: Fairly Oddparents

Bella Swan: Avatar: The Last Airbender

I could see everyone was awed in what they picked. Duff Goldman had a weird grin on his face and Colette just shook her head. Everyone left to go get their game plans figured out. I did not know what to do till Angela nudged me to get to our room. She had a evil grin on her face. This could not be good. All I could do was not faint, no to trip over anything and not to lose my cookies. We walked to the elevator and went to our room.

I plopped on the bed and put my hands on my face. I did not know what the hell I was getting myself into. What the hell was Avatar?? If Alice was here she would know. She loved watching cartoons. Damn it why could I not get something simple like Blues Clues or Spongebob!

"Angela if you don't quit smiling at me I am going to smack you. We have 7 hours to figure out what the hell we are going to do and what supplies!" I was near hysterics.

"Bella calm down. We have got this in the bag. " Angela grabbed her phone and flipped it open. Just who the hell was she calling now? If she was going to have phone sex with Ben I was going to strangle in her sleep. I think no jury would convict do to stress over a cake competition.

She grabbed a pen and pad of paper out her bag and looked at me. What did she have up her sleeve and what did she mean by we had this in the bag? What was she not telling me. I was no damn mind reader!

"Hi sweetheart! Ok we got our show and you will never guess what we got! " Angela started writing things down and then I heard her move to her bedroom. I just rolled my eyes. I really was going to go to jail cause I was going to take her out.

I began to wonder if she was ever coming back. She soon appeared and had a huge smile on her face. I started to plot the ways I would take her out after wondering if her orgasm was that good. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"No we did not do that! Get her mind out of the gutter. I called him cause he knows his stuff. I did not tell you down stairs but he loves Avatar. He gave me all sorts of sights that we can check out and get information from! We can do this Bella! I actually think we can win this!! Lets get our cake on!" She grabbed me off the bed.

I gave her a hug and thought to myself cancel the plot to take her out and give her the biggest thank you later. I grabbed my laptop and we went to work. I have to thank Ben later too. We had been working for hours figuring out shapes and what went where. For a cartoon show this one was complex with all worlds and characters. I finally went over the list to make sure we did not miss a thing. If we did there was no going back to fix it. Angela cleared her throat and noticed the time. We did rock, paper, scissors to see who would go down. I won so she left with the list

I ordered some food for us as we had not eaten in hours. The food we had early was long gone. I went into my bedroom and got into my pajamas. Comfort was the rule for the evening. If Steven Strait came to my door he would have to deal. I heard her come back and go to her room. I was sitting on the couch when she came out. Looks like we had the same idea of comfort.

"I ordered us some food. I noticed that both of our stomachs were growling as time went on. All I want is full stomach and get some sleep." I grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

"Thank you! I think I could eat cardboard with peanut butter right now. I am famished! Keegan said to be in the ballroom no later than 10am. They want to give us time to go through everything. Our official time will start at noon." She grabbed a pillow and we both enjoyed the silence.

I heard the knock on the door. Thank goodness our food was here. I went to the door and opened it to a shock!

"Surprise!!" Alice nearly gave me a coronary. What the hell was she doing here! I had so many questions for my pixie friend. I thought the plan to kill Angela was over but the plan to take out Alice was on.

"What? How? When? Who?" I just stuttered it all out. I was shocked to see her. She hugged me and started bouncing.

"Bella I could not miss this! I have been there for everything and you need my support. Who else is going to make sure you both look great for the cameras! I made the reservation as soon as you found out. I just wanted to surprise you!" She hugged me again me again and drug her bags in. How did her bag get up here if there was no bellhop.

"I am so glad you are here and yes you can help dress us. As to the questions I have you can answer them after the competition is over with. I ordered us some food. There will be plenty for you too. I am assuming you are my bed mate? Just don't make a move on me ok?!" We all went into a giggle fit. She drug her bags into the room I pointed out.

Soon our food was here. We ate as we filled her in on what happened. The whole plane trip, the food, how wonderful Stacy was and coming here. Angela filled her in on how I blushed from my toes to the top of my head when they introduced me. Alice was bouncing when she found out what our show was and was glad to see that Ben helped us. She told me that Ben and her often discussed the show. She also mentioned that Jasper happened to like it too. We all started yawning and we headed to bed. Alice went to the bathroom and came out in her best. She climbed into one side and I on the other.

"Bella I am glad you are happy I am here. Now keep your hands to yourself sunshine I am taken." she blushed but her eyes twinkled.

"Ok cupcake same for yourself. I am glad you are here." We started giggling again. Soon I heard her breathing calm and my eyes slowly drop. Sleep had found us.

**APOV Sunday Morning**

I woke up snuggled up to Jasper. What a way to wake up. I just hope we would get the chance to do it again sometime. I looked around and noticed no one else was up. I slowly leaned down and put a lingering but sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled at me and pushed back harder. Oh those lips! How I loved them so.

"Morning beautiful! What time is it?" He looked around to everyone else. He stretched and got up to move about. His beautiful long legs must have been cramped cause he started bending them in everyway he could.

"I don't know I have not see the time yet. The way the engine is sounding I think we are getting close to landing." I smiled at him.

Emmett and Rosalie were moving around. Emmett place a kiss on her lips and she smiled back at him. What a moment to see. Edward was up and closing up the bed. I smiled at him and he actually smiled a half smile back him. It was nice to see actually. We all moved about getting ready for landing. Jasper buckled me back into the seat and then himself.

I looked out the window and noticed the landmarks getting bigger and bigger. We approached the airport and I actually clapped when we made a smooth landing. We all unbuckled and gathered our things. Jasper helped me out of the jet and then I noticed the limo.

"I figured if they could ride in style we could too. The driver knows us anyway." He kind of chuckled at that.

We all got into the limo and enjoyed the ride to the hotel. They received their keys to their rooms. We had decided earlier to eat in the room and stay hidden till the activities for that night were over. I did not want the surprise for Bella to be ruined.

Jasper and Edward's room was two bedrooms and a huge living room. Edward placed his laptop on the desk and waited for Jasper. We were all to meet in Emmett and Rosalie's room to eat and watch movies. Their room was just one bedroom but still beautiful. We ordered an early lunch and sat down to figure out what to watch.

"When we checked in I asked if there was anything going on for tonight for the contestants. I was told that they had a meeting at 4 in the ballroom and it should be done soon after that. From what I heard Bella is in for a tough fight. The rules for this one are the toughest ever. We should stay in here till after 6pm just to make sure we don't get seen." he kissed my cheek as he got up to get the food that had arrived.

We all discussed to watch Underworld: Evolution. The boys wanted action and the girls wanted romance so it fit everyone.

We ate and discussed what we what club we were going to check out. Even though we were here a small amount of time, I wanted Bella to have some fun. The movie ended and with the food gone., we decided to play cards. The hours sped by as we played and soon it was after midnight.

I grabbed my bag and headed over to Bella's room. She would never guess they were on the floor and right next door to her. I knocked on the door and saw it open.

"Surprise!!" I yelled out. She did not say much other than the basics. I hugged her and started bouncing. I was so happy to see her!

I could see that she was startled to see me here. I noticed Angela was shocked too see me but happy.

"Bella I could not miss this! I have been there for everything and you need my support. Who else is going to make sure you both look great for the cameras! I made the reservation as soon as you found out. I just wanted to surprise you!" I hugged her again and drug my bags in. Bella looked for a bellhop and I just shrugged. She did not need to know that I had help from a certain blond man that I loved.

"I am so glad you are here and yes you can help dress us. As to the questions I have you can answer them after the competition is over with. I ordered us some food. There will be plenty for you too. I am assuming you are my bed mate? Just don't make a move on me ok?!"

I dragged my suitcases into what was our bedroom now. I heard the door shut and smelled the food had arrived. Angela started talking a mile a minute about how things had gone. She was in awe of the bed on the plane. She told me who was competing and how Bella blushed as she was introduced to everyone. I was so happy about them picking Avatar: The Last Airbender for their show. She did not know that Ben and I talked about the show all the time. I found out that Jasper loved the show too. Just another thing that I loved about him.

We laughed and caught up. Even though I just saw her yesterday they both had a lot to talk about. Soon we were all yawning and headed for bed.

"Bella I am glad you are happy I am here. I was not sure you would be if I did come. That is why I did not tell you my plan. I want to support you just like you support me. Now keep your hands to yourself sunshine I am taken." she blushed but her eyes twinkled. She did not need to know I had spent the best night of my life so far in the arms of a god.

"Ok cupcake same for yourself. I am glad you are here." We started giggling again. She flung an extra pillow at me. I just hoped she would be happy tomorrow to see everyone else. I knew she had a lot of work ahead of her. She had never done anything like this before and I knew she was nervous. Sleep soon took over my eyelids and I went to sleep wondering what Jasper was up too.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was hard to write for some reason. I almost bagged the whole thing but it needed to be brought out. The song for this is "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by Midnight Sons. You can find it on Youtube and it is so worth it. The video is breathtaking in my opinion.**

**EM/ROSEPOV: MONDAY MORNING**

I rolled over to see my beautiful wife still asleep. We did not have sex last night all she wanted to do was cuddle and make out. The things that Rose could do with her tongue always sent me over the edge. Rose bugged me all night long about what was up Edward's butt. I always told her it was not my story to tell but it was time she knew the truth. It was time to know about when we almost lost Edward. He would have never done anything drastic but in his mind he was gone. I flinched as I remember those days after she was gone as he was a ghost living in the house.

"Rosie baby time to get up." I kissed her lips and then started in on her neck. I licked her collar bone that usually got her at least to stir.

"Morning. Please more sleep. I need more sleep." She said pulling the covers over her goddess body.

"Rosalie we need to talk please this is important." I put the pillows at the head of the bed and laid against them. This time she was wide awake and had the look of death of on her face. Oh shit I had scared her.

"Rose no it is nothing like that. I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my everything, my night, my day, my sun, my moon and the mother to our future children. It is about Edward it is time you knew." I put my hands through my hair and waited for her to get comfortable. I think this was the first time we ever talked in bed. I think this was the first time we ever did anything in bed other than sex.

"Emmett don't tell me he is gay, an ax murderer or leads some kinky blood sucking sex fiend life we don't know about? There has got to be a reason for him being such an ass. He never did like me." She crossed her arms against her beautiful chest. Her chest came from nature nothing silicone there and I made sure she knew I loved them. Mind out of the gutter Emmett you have a job to do. I shook the thoughts out of my head and turned to her. I took her hands into mine and just let the words flow.

"When we were in high school he met someone. She moved here from the east coast somewhere. He was instantly in love with her. From the moment he introduced himself they were hooked with each other. Neither of them dated anyone else. She was talented in dancing and Edward was a piano virtuoso. When she danced he was playing for her. He actually wrote several pieces of music for her. When they both graduated high school both the families knew they would go together. The both got scholarships to a school in Arizona. They got an apartment together and started their lives. We knew that Edward got her an engagement ring but never got the chance to give it to her."

I paused as Rose had a strange look on her face that I couldn't read. I was not sure if she was processing the information I had already given her or was waiting for more.

"Emmett I am confused. Edward does not play the piano and from what your parents have told me the family business came natural to him. Your mom said he had no college degree." I put my finger to her lips to hush her gently.

"I know I am getting to that love. You know Jasper went to college for architecture and worked for my father. I never went to school but went right into business with my dad. When Edward won the scholarship they were on the moon with glee for him. When they both went off to school mom did not even cry she was so damn happy to have a son with a talent like that do something with it. Fall semester came and went. When they came home she was not feeling well. We all put it off to pulled muscles or just exhaustion. They both went back and the calls from Edward were getting weird. He was ok but you could tell he was worried. She was exhausted more than usual and had pains in her hip. She just said it was from dancing and the workouts she did. Edward finally put his foot down and made her go see a doctor. The tests they put her through put them both through agony. After all the results the doctor sent her to an oncologist. When her parents found out they immediately flew down. Mom and dad wanted to fly down but Edward wanted nothing of it. He wanted to make sure they got all the final results before he had them come down. He wanted to be strong for her. They found out she had two of the worse cancers there were. We were all devastated as she was family to us."

Rose was silent. I was still not sure how she was dealing with all this. I noticed her eyes were tearing up. I handed her a Kleenex and she dabbed them. She nodded me to go on.

"Edward called us sobbing with the news. Mom and dad flew down to be there for him. They did more tests and the news was devastating. She was optimistic with the news. She wanted to try chemotherapy and radiation to see if they would work. If they did not work she was looking at complete amputation and the end of her career. She took a leave of school and Edward followed. Mom and dad did not put up a fight about it either. He was there for every appointment and every doctor's appointment. He held her head when she was sick and wiped it when it was wet. His life was now hers. He revolved around her just like he always had. "

I stopped and just looked at Rose. She was so still and the tears silently fell on her face. She looked at me.

"Why did you stop? There has to be more to this." she wiped her eyes again.

"I stopped cause I remembered the night that Edward told Jasper and I that they had slept together. He told us how he planned a romantic weekend for them around their anniversary. He made dinner, got her favorite flowers, took her to a concert. He was so happy and we were both happy for him. He found the love of his life. That night gave me ideas for later one when I met the love of my life." I looked at her kissing her passionately. We had done lots of those things together and I had more planned every day for my Rose.

"Rose let me continue cause this story is not over yet. The chemo and radiation took a toll. They were not working as we all had hoped and she was getting sicker. Her body started shutting down and it was just a matter of time. Her parents sent our parents and him back to their apartment to get some sleep and get themselves together. She coded while they were gone but came back. The only thing we can think of is that she heard her mom say Edward was not there. Edward came back as soon as they called him. He got there in time. He sat by her bedside held her hand and kissed her on the lips. As soon as he told her he loved her she was gone. He broke down and at her funeral he was a zombie. He would not leave the grave site. Jasper and I found him there weeping so hard that his body was shaking. We had to carry him out of there. He came home and never left again. He was a shell of his former self. He stayed in his room and it took therapy to make him come alive again. He never played piano again and never found love again. He never went back to school and came to work at the family company. He puts up a front so we don't see him hurt but we all know he is dying slowly inside."

She hugged me tighter and just sobbed. Rose knew how to be a bitch but she also was soft like silk too. She had a heart of gold and she loved me fiercely. I held her and just let her cry.

"I think the reason he is so cold to you is that we have what he once had. We all keep hoping that someone would catch his eye. We were jumping with glee when he started dating Tanya. Mom couldn't stand her but wanted to see Edward happy. I know he can be a pompous ass but maybe he will let you in slowly if you kill him with kindness. "

She kissed me and wiped her eyes. Edward was going to kill me for telling her all this but she needed to know. Edward had a soft heart and he needed to show it to Rose. He loved with his whole being and he was missing out on his sister-in-law. We would have kids someday and I wanted him to be the uncle I knew he could be and not the asshat he acted to be.

We both got up off the bed and went into the shower. After all that I wanted her to be pampered. With all the work I had been doing we had not had a vacation in a while. I made a mental note to take her somewhere special soon. I saw her strip and her silken back called me in. I saw her finger do the come hither and I pealed out of my clothes as fast as I could. Breakfast could wait awhile and so could my brothers.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank you all for the great reviews. I got one that literally made me tear up and it still does. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The songs for this are from the soundtrack of Grease "Greased Lightening" Katy Perry "Just One of the Boys" and Linkin Park "Bleed it Out"**

**BPOV MONDAY MORNING**

I woke up with Alice cross ways on the bed. She was using my stomach as her personal pillow and had her hand wrapped around one of my legs. What was she dreaming about last night? It must have been good. My dreams were of pastry, butter crème and fondant nightmares. It was horrible as it was one disaster after another and they kept getting worse as the dreams went on. I had noticed it was just past 9am. I had not intended to get up this late but my butterflies were back full force. Between the dreams and the insects I gave up the fight. I shoved her off of me and she woke up startled. I looked at her with one eye brow raised and would ask her about it after I had my shower.

I turned on the faucets and noticed all the jets coming out. At least I could erase some tension from my shoulders and my mind this morning. I scrubbed my body with the loofa the hotel provided and washed my hair. I made sure to use extra conditioner I did not want bad hair on national TV. The hot water made me feel so much better. Not a panic attack yet but it was still early. I walked out in a towel and noticed Alice gone. I hoped she was ordering coffee cause I was going to need some before we headed down.

I noticed my outfit for the day on the bed. For once I was grateful for Alice and her sense of style. At least I would look good on TV while making an ass out of myself. I pulled on the thong and noticed it matched the bra. I thought Alice had certainly carried the color blue too far this time. Though I noticed that the thong made my ass look beyond spectacular in the jeans. They matched the chef shirt she got me perfectly. I pulled on a white t-shirt and then the chef top. I noticed she put out my comfortable tennis shoes. At least they were not high heals I thought as I chuckled in my mind. I went back into the bathroom and brushed out my hair and put it in to a high pony tail. My hair actually cooperated for once. I must take some of that wonderful shampoo and conditioner back with me. Now I was contemplating stealing from one of the best hotels in the world. I think the butterflies were now gnawing at my brain.

I walked out of the room into the living room. Angela had her head close to Alice and they were whispering. The conversation stopped when they noticed me in the room. Angela was all set to go and in her new gear. I sat down next to her and put my head into my hands and screamed. Alice got up and got me some coffee. Thank the coffee gods cause I needed it this morning more than ever.

"Bella drink first then talk. I want to add you look really nice. You are going to knock them dead!" Alice said with a smile on her face as she handed me the mug. I drank and came to my senses.

"I am ok I just realized that this was real and not a dream. What if I drop something or do something wrong or we don't place. I don't think I could handle it." I had a look of panic on my face as I took another sip.

"Bella we have gone through the supplies over and over again. We both know what we are doing. I will follow your lead. You can do this and this is your time to shine. Show them that the girl from Alaska is boss. Be a grizzly!!" Angela stood up and continued her little pep talk. When she ended we were all in a fit of giggles. At least it settled the bombers in my stomach and the doubt in my mind.

Alice went to get ready as we went over our game plan again. I was glad that Alice was there I needed a familiar face in the crowd.

"Alice we need to go down to the ballroom and go through things. I want to set up things the way we need them. No surprises that way. I will see you after it is over with! Please for cripes sake do not sit in the front. If you get to bouncing like you do it will knock the cakes over." She was rolling her eyes at me as she came out to hug us both.

"I will be there don't worry. You won't see me I promise. I know you are nervous enough. Just remember to smile and think positive." She pecked me on the cheek and went back to her beauty regime. Knowing her it would take the next couple of hours for her to get ready. I left a key for her on the desk. If she needed a break or something she could come back. I looked around and sighed. Angela looked at me and just smiled.

"Ang I am ok. Just trying to get it all out before we head into the lions den." I closed the door and we walked to the elevator. Neither of us said anything to each other. We had worked together before and we moved as one. I was relieved when she said yes that she would be honored to be my wing man on thunder road as she put it. Lord knows that girl has a fascination with John Travolta.

The doors opened and we stepped out into a sea of people. Holy shit! There were hundreds here and I think I just felt one of the bombers eat my kidney. Angela looked at me and there was panic in her eyes. Dressed as we did we stuck out like sore thumbs. The bellhop noticed us and came over to great us.

"Morning ladies. We did not expect this so early so Mr. Gerhard wanted me to lead you to the ballroom. I will get you there safe and sound." He took us behind the front desk quickly and through a back room. We ventured through a maze of doors and halls. We came out on the other side and right in front of the ballroom. Thank goodness they had not let people back this far. He bowed and wished us good luck with a wink.

"Morning Bella and Angela we are glad you got through the crowd. Your table is the second on the left. You have two hours to get organized and set up. Remember nothing is to be made till the clock is started. Good luck." Keegan shook both of our hands and we walked back to the table. There were boxes of stuff with labels on the tops. At least we were not going into this blind.

We started unpacking boxes one by one The main thing I wanted to check first were the cakes. We were only allowed 3 of each. If one was not useable we could not replace it. I just stood there with a frown on my face and Angela laughed at me as she pointed to the fridge behind us. She opened it up and there they were waiting for us. We both giggled at my nerves and went back to unpacking boxes.

Those two hours passed fast. As we unpacked and organized our work area we did not notice the people filing in. I did not even notice the cameras that were going to watch our every move. We were told 5 minutes and then it would be show time. Angela and I stood there waiting with our hearts beating out of our chests.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the challenge of all challenges. The contestants in front of you are the best of the best. The rules have been changed for this competition to thus. We provided everything for them. They did not get to pick their shows. We did a blind draw out of a hat. This is the first time Food TV has ever done a competition like this before. So make the stakes even higher the first prize is $50,000. So let's start the clock. Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the world of Nickelodeon." He glanced at the clock and the audience counted it down. The sound was deafening but exciting at the same time.

We had a list of what needed to be done step by step. Get the layers carved and ready for fondant coverage. We both decided for me to carve and cover. Angela would start sculpting the characters and creatures to be used. In the world of Avatar there were 4 worlds: Earth, Air, Fire and Water.

I covered the first layer in butter cream and brown fondant. Making fondant smooth with no fingerprints was a talent that came natural to me. A crack in fondant was messy and brought down points. The next layer was to be the fire world. The colors for it were gold, yellow, beige, brown and red. I made the cake look like a moon scape engulfed in fire. That is how Ben described it to us last night when Angela talked to him. He gave her the idea and we both drew it out.

The next layer was for the water world. The colors were all in shades of blues and greens. I made sure the whole thing looked like it actually had waves in it. This world was split into two poles and I had to make sure they were visible.

I noticed Angela had some of the characters done. She was humming a known song to her. She really had it bad for "her Johnny" as she called him. She knew them like the back of her hand being with Ben. Thank goodness cause I would have never known about these characters. She looked at my work and smiled. We talked as we marked things of the list we had. I noticed the judges milling around. They made me nervous as hell but we had a job to do just like everyone else. I went back to the final cake to carve and cover.

This last world was a hard one. We could not figure out how to get nothing on a cake. You can feel air on your face or see it through the trees but on a cake what the hell? I covered the cake in blue and white fondant then Angela had the brilliant idea of using cotton candy as clouds. I smiled at the happy dance we did on that idea. As I cut the cake the knife slipped and I cut my thumb. I did not know what to do other than faint. Hell to the no I would not be the first one to faint at the site of blood on national TV.

"Damn…." I grabbed a clean towel and placed it to my thumb. Angela heard my voice and came over. She saw all the blood and was worried. Keegan saw what happened and went to a commercial. I heard the audience gasp as they saw what was going on at our table.

Keegan and the rest of the judges came over. They brought a medic with them. Great now I was not only bleeding but now the center of attention. I told them I was fine and it was not the first time I had done this. The medic was adamant about checking me out and took me behind the scenes. I told Angela to keep working and not to worry. They took the towel off my injured thumb. I noticed it was a lot deeper than I thought. How the hell did I cut myself. Leave it to me to hurt myself. The room started spinning but I held it together. At least I did not trip over the wires that were all over the place heading back here.

He said I needed stitches. I told him to do them right then and there. They all looked at me with awe. I told them I was going to get cleaned up and get back to work. I was not missing this now. They all laughed and said something about being stubborn. The medic stitched me up and then covered it up so I could continue to work without worry.

My shirt was covered in blood. One of the judges was kind enough to find me an extra chef shirt and I put my blue one in a bag for cleaning later. I went back out to a thunder of applause as they came back from commercial break. I blushed from my toes to the top of my head. I shook it off and went back to work. Angela hugged me with a spatula in her hand. I think she got frosting in my hair. At this point I did not care what was one more thing on my body at this point.

The thing that we had a hard time figuring out was how to connect each cake to the other. With it being that tall it needed support. They gave us several supports to chose from. We just had to figure out what one. We decided metal posts and plates would be the best way to support everything together. It would make it heavy but everything else would have turned it into a cake omelet. With this problem solved another one arose how to cover the posts. Angela decided to take things from the worlds and use them to cover the posts up. One world would support the other and lead up to the final world of air. It was brilliant really. She had sculpted mountains for the earth world. They would hold up fire. Then we took the buildings from the fire world and worked from there.

Hours went by as we worked. We were told 2 hours and counting. We had so much left to do. If we left anything out it would not be the show they knew as Avatar. I started to add the details to each layer. Grass and some trees to the earth layer. Flames and more details to the house for the fire layer. The water layer received fishes and what not. The air layer was covered in blue and white colored cotton candy. Even without the characters and other details it was looking really good. Angela was finishing the last details on Appa the flying bison. This creature was just weird looking with his white fur, six legs and beaver shaped tail. He had a black arrow that pointed to his nose and went to the back of his tail. She made it look wonderful and all furry.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is still in Bella's view point. I would have put it on the last chapter but it would have been way to long. The songs are still the same too. I hope I did the show she picked justice! Thank you to my dear friend Kellie for taking me through her passion.**

I looked at the time we had left. I think we were going to make it! I looked at the list of things left to add. It was very small but very important to the cake. I had made flags for each of the worlds. They all had their own symbols. Earth was a green hut with an eye in the middle of it. Angela giggled at me as I piped it out. I did not know how else to explain it. The rest were easy. Fire was red and flames. Water was dark blue and was waves crashing. Air was light blue and swirls. For something that was small it sure added to each layer. Time was dwindling down. The minutes and seconds echoed in my brain. All we had to do was add the characters and we were done.

Angela brought over the characters for final placement. She did such a wonderful job carving and molding them. Toph was a female and of the world of earth. She was dressed in yellow and green clothing. She had her hands out and Angela made her look as if she was moving a wave of earth. It was damned genius of her. The next character was male and named Prince Zuko. He was of the fire world and had a huge scar down the side of his face. Angela even put that in. He was placed on the cake shooting fire out of his hands . He stood out with his red clothes and the fire in a ring around him. What Angela can do with molding chocolate is obscene.

The next world was water. There were two characters for this. Katara was a female and was a water bender. Angela had her sculpted with her hands out and I created a swirl out of sugar. We were both amazed I did not burn myself doing that. Working with molten sugar can be beautiful but painful. Her brother was Sokka. He was dressed in blue just like his sister but carried a boomerang. It was really cute how Angela sculpted it.

The final layer was covered in blue and white spun sugar. I made Angela climb the ladder. I had already injured myself and was not ready for round two. I handed her the creature and she stuck the sticks in his legs into the cake. I handed her the character of Aang next. When she put him on he fell off. Gasps came from the audience but he was fine. I quickly thought and grabbed a stick. He sat perfectly and never fell again.

"That is the first time I have seen an example of a stick up someone's ass." Angela nearly fell off the ladder when She saw that. We kept our cool and high fived when the time ended. All we had to do was carry it to the table.

Bronwen went first. For someone with her talent and an easy show I expected more. Blue's Clues was cute show and she did not do it justice. Angela and I went around to the other side. We each grabbed a side and very carefully lifted it. I mumbled to her that the damn thing weighed more than Alice did. We made it though and I heard more applause than usual. Duff Goldman was next with his Angry Beavers. He made to the table only to have one of the heads fall off. He just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Colette brought her rendition of Spongebob to the table. It was good and made me nervous. Finally Elisa Strauss brought her cake of Fairly Oddparents to the front. It was interesting to say the least.

The crowd clapped as the show went to commercial. This was the time we went to the judges. We went in order just like before. Bronwen went in and came back with a weird look on her face. I went next through the door.

I realized who the final judge was. He was the president of Nickelodeon. Each of the judges were at a table and I just stood there biting my lip. Ok calm the bombers and put your shine on.

"Bella for someone that is new to all of this and was thrown into this at the last minute we are all impressed. I am speaking for all of us that we are in awe of the talent you both have. Your skills are impeccable and you seem to move with each other. The cake represented the show exactly. You put details in there most would not think important. You are quick on your feet and I am sure we will see you in the future." Kerry Vincent replied.

"Miss Swan thank you for putting one of our most popular shows out there. The cake is perfect. Thank you." the president spoke simply and to the point.

I walked back into the room and plopped into the chair. Angela looked at me and my eyes twinkled back at her. The others went in one by one. The judging was over with and after the commercial break the winner would be announced.


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank you all for the great reviews I got. I would love to hear what the rest of you are thinking about this!! I know I left it on a cliffhanger but here is the chapter you have been waiting for! The songs for this are "That's What Friends are For" by Carole King and "We Are The Champions" by Queen. As for the disclaimer I don't own these characters I am just taking them on the ride of their life.**

We all were all lined up. Even Duff was there holding the head of the beaver in his hands. I laughed at that. Even the best of the best have their moments. Keegan cleared his throat and grabbed the bronze medal.

"The bronze medal goes to Bronwen Webber for her cake of Blue's Clues. Good job!" he put the medal around her. All I could think was ok no third place for us.

"The silver goes to Colette Peters for Spongebob." He placed the medal around her.

All I could think was don't faint. If we did not win that was ok. We were on national TV and that meant exposure if nothing else.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of the Nickelodeon Challenge is Bella Swan!" he put the gold medal around my neck and handed me a huge check with my name on it. I heard Alice squeal and it was the first inclination I knew she was there.

Angela hugged me in full force. The others congratulated me and they all pretty much said that we had talent. They all looked forward to working with us in the future. All I could do was remember to breath. The butterflies were gone instantly but replace by the adrenaline rush I was feeling. I could have never done this without Angela or Ben. I would thank them from the bottom of my heart eventually.

Group pictures were taken with everyone. Then they took individual ones with the cakes and then the ones that placed. Then the media took ones of Angela and I with the President of Nickelodeon. It was then I realized that the check said $50,000. I nearly died right there but then I thought those would be great pictures for the media. I sucked in a deep breath and just took it all in.

The crowds left and it was just the contestants and I left. I notice a group of people by themselves and then realized who they were. Alice had her hand in Jasper's. Emmett had his hands around Rose's wasted and Edward had a weird smirk on his face. What the hell?! They all came and did not tell me. How did I not notice them in the crowd? The familiar faces that were once strangers were now my friends. For them to be there to support me meant so much to me. I was shocked at Edward being there and it made me wonder if they had to hog tie him to get him to come. We were not exactly friends at this point.

Alice bounced over to me and literally jumped into my arms. She squeezed me tight and had tears in her eyes. We had our moment together. I doubted myself through all of this but Alice knew I could take the top. She knew I would walk away a winner. We both had tears in our eyes. Everyone let us have our moment and then walked over to congratulate us.

"Bella you rocked!! Angela what can I say?" Emmett said nothing else. We all laughed cause he was usually so full of them. Rose hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek. She was silent but we both knew what she meant. Jasper told us congratulations as Edward just stayed back and watched me. I don't know what was going on in his head but the wheels were turning.

"Bella mom and dad could not make it. Dad had business in Seattle but they will be back in Portland when we get back. All mom said was there was a surprise for both of us."

We had a long day and even though I was tired the adrenaline was racing through my veins. I was congratulated again and we headed to our room. I was startled when everyone joined us in the elevator. They all laughed when they said they were right next door since yesterday.

"Alice had the whole idea planned out when we got back from taking you to the hanger. I just made sure all the details were ready for us when we got here." Jasper just smiled at her.

"You have no idea what plans are in her head. She is down right scary sometimes. Especially when she shops! You have no idea what you are getting into." Alice glared at me but then started laughing. We joined her as we got off the elevator.

I went to the door of our suite and realized no one had gone to their rooms. They just stood there looking at me.

"What? Oh dear god I had something in my nose the entire time! Angela why did we not do a body check!?" I spun around looking like a tornado. I checked myself seeing if anything was wrong.

"Bella you are buzzing!! The energy and adrenaline is oozing out of you!" Alice smiled.

"What can I say? I never expected to place let alone win this! I just want to go out and have some fun! This is my first time in New York and I want to see some night life before we go home tomorrow." Ok I was bouncing just like Alice now. Damn adrenaline rush!

"That is my girl. We are going to hit a club and celebrate this victory! Everyone lobby in one hour! We are going to hit Duvet!"

Obviously Alice had done her homework or Jasper had planned this. I unlocked our door and she swooped me inside. I noticed clothes spread out on the bed as she shoved me towards the shower. I took off my cloths and put them in a pile by the sink. I turned on the shower and got in. The water felt so good on my sore muscles. I did not realize just how sore I was after all that standing. The pain went away as I scrubbed and washed.

"Bella get your ass out here we have things to do before we go!" Alice screamed at me. I did not realize I had been in the shower that long. I noticed she was in a short flapper dress with her ankle high Louboutin boots on. Her hair was all spiked up and her make up dark and sexy.

She pushed me down in the chair and blew dried my hair. She handed me a beautiful silver dress. She also handed me a blue push up bra and panty set to go with it. I put them on and came out to show it off.

"Alice this dress barely covers my ass. If I bend over the whole world will get an eye full let alone see my business." I tried to pull it down but it would not budge. She rolled her eyes at me as she handed me the thigh high Louboutin boots she got me for Christmas last year. She started in on my hair. Curling it this way and that. She dotted make up on my face. I was sure I was looking like a women of the night. She turned me around to the mirror.

"Admit it you look hot! No guy will be able to take their eyes off you!" She smiled at her creation. I had to admit she was right. I did look hot though I made a mental note not to bend over to far during the night.

We both walked out of the room and notice Angela sitting on the couch. I noticed she was in her pajamas and had ordered room service.

"Ang why are you not going with us? You won this just as much as I did. You deserve to have a night out to celebrate." I went over and sat down next to her. She really was my wing man in all of this.

"Bella I know you want me to go out. We can do our own celebration when we get back home. I missing Ben something terrible and want to call him." She had a blush on her cheeks. Both Alice and I knew what she had planned. I hugged her again and pecked her cheek.

"Ang I could have never done this without you. We will have a girls night out when we get back. Have fun with Ben and tell him I owe him for the help." I smirked at her as I closed the door. Alice and I walked to the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

We stepped out and heard a whistle and a smack. I looked over and saw Jasper on a couch rolling in laughter. I saw Emmett rubbing his head and Rosalie smiling cat like.

"Asshat…you know better than to wolf call at them like that." Rose was mad but she then kissed him. All was forgive after that.

"What can I say they are hot! Who would have known that they had it in them. All we have seen them is in jeans and t-shirts." Emmett rubbed his head and kissed Rose's hand. I shook my head at them. They were perfect for each other those two.

"Emmett Cullen take that back. We looked good the night Bella ran into you!" Alice had her hands on her hips and was sulking. Jasper got up and went over and took her into his arms.

"You were both beautiful that night but not as beautiful as you do tonight." He kissed her on the lips and then pulled away. I saw her fanning her face and blushing. She looked at me and smiled but knew the pain I had in my eyes.

She knew I wanted someone special in my life. I had not found him yet and talking on the internet was no substitution. I shook out of my pity party for one and finally looked at what Rosalie was wearing. She was in a blood red halter dress. There was barely enough fabric to cover her body. The front was open clear down to her smooth stomach. It was short but one side was angled down to her thigh. I don't know how she kept it on. She wore red stilettos to match and her hair was simple. She was drop dead beautiful and Emmett could not keep his hands off her.

"Rose you look drop dead gorgeous but how the hell are you keeping that on!!" I looked at her kind of puzzled.

"Double stick tape put in places you would not want to go to. Really Alice with all your fashion sense you have not taught her about that?"

"Rosalie she does not wear revealing clothes. You should have seen the fit she through when I showed her the dress she has on." She laughed and Rosalie joined in. I just blushed and walked out the door. I am not going to wear something that shows my business. I tried pulling the dress down more but it would not budge.

I noticed a stretch black limo outside. The driver opened the door for me and then said congratulations on my job well done. He had been at the show and was very impressed. I blushed again and said thank you. I got in and waited for the others to come out. They soon followed and the girls were on one side with the boys on the other.

"So what is Club Duvet?" I asked and Alice tried to hold a giggle. Obviously she knew what the club was about and was keeping a secret.

"Emmett and I have been there before. They have dancing, food and drinks. It is a nice place to watch the crowd and have a good time." She smirked at Emmett when she said that. You could feel the heat between them even though they were apart. Before we left Emmett could not keep his hands off of her and this was killing him for not touching her.

I looked at each one of the boys. I do have to say they all looked nice. Nice? Hell they were all hot including Mister Pissy pants himself. Emmett was in black jeans, white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Jasper wore black too and just had a vest on. Edward had a sports jacket on and a white tuxedo shirt underneath. Jasper caught my eye as I was checking them out and laughed.

"Ok you caught me I was checking you all out. What can I say you all clean up really nice." I bit my lip and looked out the window. They all laughed at me and started making small talk. I just kept looking out the window and was in awe of all the buildings passing us. Some of them were just beautifully done. The sculpted trees, the windows and the doors were just eye catching. I wanted to come back to New York and really take it all in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all again for the great reviews. This chapter is just fluff but fun too. The club does exist and you can find it on the internet. The songs for this chapter are "Rock It" by Chris Brown, "Love Lockdown" by Kanye West, "Closer" by Ne-Yo, "Lolli Lolli" by Three 6 Mafia. I know this is a lot of rock but it fit this chapter. Again I don't own these characters I am just taking them on a ride.**

The limo pulled up and the line outside the club was down the street. The door opened up and one by one we got out. I was last and made sure my dress stayed down where it was supposed to be. I noticed Edward talking to the door man and then we were all let in. The line outside started booing and hissing at us. I felt bad just walking in with all those people outside waiting.

Duvet was spectacular! I noticed the first floor but knew there had to be more. The first floor just had a lounge area and you could see where the bathrooms were. The walls were shiny and it made it sparkle. I noticed the bar but Rose said to wait till we get to our reserved area. A reserved area holy shit! I never expected that but this whole trip was full of surprises.

I noticed the beds. They were huge and covered in gauze so you could have privacy if you could call it that. They were under lit with blue neon to give it a soft feel. I followed everyone upstairs and was in awe at what I saw.

The second floor made the first floor look just plain. The colors were all varying in hues. It should have been a dark room but it was just soft. There were beds just like the first floor and I noticed seating above them. The bar was bigger and far more stocked that the one I saw before. It looked like a huge ice cube. I realized it was glass when I touched it. I noticed another bar that they served what I assumed was food. The thing that caught my eye was behind the bar was a huge fish tank. I had to glance at it again to see just exactly what was in it. It was full of jellyfish! They looked so magical floating in the water with the colors around them.

Alice came to pull me to our area. We had two huge beds and everyone was sprawled out and just enjoying the music from the D.J. The waitress came over and took our drink orders. She was fully dressed to match the club. Whoever thought of this was a genius.

"Champagne all around. We also want to order the best of your amuse-bouch. Just ask for Jared at the amuse bar he knows what we like." Jasper was very kind but very to the point. It was obvious they all had been here before and knew what they wanted. Edward just sat and was silent.

"Wait just bring me water or whatever you serve please." I was already high on the energy and adrenaline I did not need alcohol to celebrate.

"Bella please enjoy tonight. You deserve it. You will have champagne and you will enjoy it." Alice looked at me fiercely. I was not going to mess with her tonight so I just nodded.

The waitress walked away to get what Jasper ordered. Everyone was enjoying the moment and I people watched. The people that were here must have money. I saw more diamonds and skin than I wanted to. Some of the women had more work done that my car had done on it. I just giggled as I saw one women that was way older than she seemed. She was trying to hit on some young hottie but he was having nothing to do with it.

"She is here every time we have been here and I see nothing ever changes." Edward said smiling while shaking his head. Holy Shit the man could talk without being an ass. He had a nice smile too and his eyes were so green. They reminded me of the trees at home.

I noticed Alice and Jasper get up to dance. The D.J. was spinning some good music tonight. They looked so good on the dance floor. She was grinding into him and he was enjoying every minute of it. They danced like one person and flowed as the music flowed. The hottie I just saw was walking over to me. He slowly grabbed my hand and kissed it. He led me to the dance floor and grabbed my hips. We slowly started moving to the music. I could feel his breath on my neck. I don't know if it was the adrenaline rush I was feeling or the club but damn it felt good. Shivers went up and down my spine as he breath brushed my ear. The music ended and I hoped that my dress had not slid up showing my ass. I slowly ran my hands down my sides and felt it was still where it should be. He leaned over and said thank you for the dance and congratulations on my win. He winked at me and went downstairs.

"Wow Bella that was hot! Who knew you had it in you to be that damned sexy on the dance floor!" Alice popped up from Jasper's lap. Everyone was looking at me.

"Alice there was nothing sexy about that I was trying to keep my dress down." Everyone laughed at my smartass remark.

Our champagne and food had arrived when they got back. I just sat there looking at food I had never seen before and I was a chef. Jasper was putting small bits into Alice's mouth and she was licking his fingers. I heard him moan and then look away. Those two were going to combust if they did not give into each other soon. Edward must have noticed I was not drinking or eating anything.

"Can I ask why you are not trying things or enjoying yourself? How is your thumb?" he was leaned over to me when he said it.

"As for my thumb it is ok. I am enjoying myself and as for trying things…those look scary." I giggled and noticed a weird look on his face.

"You have never had caviar or quail eggs? Most of it is fish and vegetables. You of all people I would have expected to try when it came." He kind of chuckled but was glaring at me at the same time.

"Just because I am a chef does not mean I like everything that is out there. I have tried both of those things and did not like them. As for other foods, I have eaten weirder things that you think I have."

I was pissed off at this point and he was back to his mister attitude stance. I got up and walked off in a huff. He was so arrogant and what right did he have to stomp on my day.

I walked over to the bar to order something special. I figured I was not coming back here and I could put my flirt on. He made me a Cosmopolitan and it was the best tasting drink I have ever had. I went to pay and he said it was on him. He asked what I was doing here and I told him. He was in awe and told me congratulations. He gave me his number I told him I probably would not be coming back. He said just in case I did he wanted to make sure I had the best time of my life.

I walked back to the beds where everyone was at and Alice just smiled at me. Jasper had her in his lap and was stroking the back of her hand. Emmett and Rosalie were doing some move on the dance floor. I was shocked she did not pop out of her dress. No way could I ever do that. I would hit someone or poke someone's eye out. Edward just looked at me and did not say a damn thing. Whatever was going on in his head I could care less at this point. The man just sent me over the edge I never knew what was going on in his head.

As the night carried on with champagne and more champagne. Jasper and Alice were all over each other. Emmett and Rosalie needed a room cause they were practically doing it on the dance floor. Edward just sulked and ignored me. Rosalie glanced over to look at me and then she looked at Edward. She had a look of pain in her eyes. I don't know what the hell it was for but at this point I was buzzed on the day to give a crap.

Rosalie came back without Emmett. I saw him off in a corner on his cell phone. He came back and said it was time to go. He was sorry but business was calling them sooner than they thought. As we headed back downstairs I looked at the tank of jellyfish again. That was one thing I wanted to remember this night. We all climbed into the limo. Rosalie on Emmett's lap, Jasper had Alice in his with her head on his shoulders. Edward and I were far apart as we could get.

"Bella I am sorry for cutting the celebration short but we have to leave bright and early in the morning. Dad wants us to check out a site in Tennessee. If you don't mind you are going back on the small jet. We need the room for all of us in the big one.

"You just want the bigger jet for the mile high club you two belong in." Edward said with venom in his voice. Rosalie went to say something but then looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. Knowing what I knew about her I found it odd. Emmett just held her tighter and she snuggled in.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel. I looked up and down at its beautiful façade. We all got out and headed for the elevators. I looked around and put to memory the beauty of this place. This was the last time I would see this beautiful hotel again. We each went to our rooms but Alice paused to give Jasper a kiss. Angela was in bed and we were heading there soon enough. I pealed off my clothes and took off the beautiful boots that were now killing my feet.

"Bella tonight was so wonderful! Jasper is just too much. You make me try those things but this was just erotic! I made plans for us to join them for breakfast before they go in the morning. " She was sitting on the couch just buzzing from energy.

"Alice I love you but all I want to do is sleep in till we leave. I don't have to worry about anything and I don't have to plan a thing. You go off and tell them to accept my apologies. " I said walking into the bedroom. I grabbed my pajamas and went to take a nice hot shower. That infuriating man had me worked up to the point of boiling. How does his family put up with him?

I walked out into the living room after my shower and noticed Alice was all comfy on the couch. She was flipping through one of the magazines on the table. She never did that unless she wanted to talk.

I sat down and just looked at her.

"Bella what happened tonight. You were having fun then poof you were gone. " She looked at me with her soft eyes.

"Alice that piece of shit just pisses me off. He is so crass and his attitude needs an adjustment. I will be nice to him for your sake and the rest of his family's but don't expect me to deal with it." I held a pillow in my arms.

"You do have to admit the man is a god! If I was not with Jasper I would so go for him. Bella give him a chance you don't know what lurks under mister gloom." She smiled at me and then giggled. I joined her after awhile.

"Just because a man is a god does not mean he melts me. You know what I am looking for in someone. I want someone to romance me, to educate me, to take me and all my faults. I have a lot of baggage and it is going to take someone to deal with all that. I don't need someone that needs more than I do. Hell I admit that what you and Jasper have makes me feel left out. I feel like the ugly step-sister when we are all out. You have always been the one that was out going. Even now you make friends where ever you go. I am just a wall flower made out of butter cream. " I put the pillow down and just sat there staring at her. Tears were stinging my eyes and then slowly fell down my cheeks. Alice pulled me into a hug and just held me for awhile.

"Bella I never knew you felt this way. I am so sorry to put you through all of this. I do all of this because I love you. You are the most amazing person and you don't give yourself enough credit. You showed us all some of that today. My god Bella but you were fucking amazing up there. The way you moved and worked with Angela made me even hot. Please just do one thing for me?"

She let go of me out of the hug. I scooted over to the end of the couch again and grabbed the pillow. I had a love thing going on for this pillow. If I could take it home with me I would.

"What is the one thing you want me to do for you when we get back home?" all sorts of shopping trips and other horrors were going through my mind.

"Please remember that there is life out side the business. We both have to remember to have fun. You need to branch out and enjoy life more. Explore Portland when we get back. I don't care if you find a gay man but find a man ok." She giggled and hit me with the other pillow on the couch. At that point I got up and hugged her. I walked to the bedroom and climbed into the gloriousness that was my bed. As I drifted off to sleep the anger and sadness I felt melted.


	22. Chapter 22

_**This is a view into Edward's mind. There are no songs for it but you can use the ones for the past chapter for the club scene. I hope you all enjoy!**_

**EPOV/CAKE CHALLENGE/CLUB SCENE**

I woke up to the sun peaking through the curtains. I knew that we were here for support and Rose made sure to point that out to me. I was not to be an ass and I was to be nice no matter how I felt. I went in to take a shower and try to deal with some of the dreams I had last night. The hot water felt good and I enjoyed not having to deal with Jasper yelling at me to quit hogging it all.

I put on jeans and a button down shirt We were heading down for breakfast to hide till it was time for the competition. I knew I would have to wait for Emmett and Rosalie. This hotel always made them horny. It was one stop on their honeymoon trip from Emmett.

I heard Jasper moving around and the shower start. At least he was up when I was. I looked at the time and realized it was just before 10am. Alice had told us that we could not be down before that cause all the contestants would be heading down then. I have to give it to her she likes to plan and she does it well.

I remember when Jasper told me about the make out session he had with Alice. I don't think they even really knew each other but they both knew they were the one for each other. He was always talking about her and how she made him feel. He was in awe of them starting a business. He told me last night after she left the room that he was going to marry her one day. I knew how he felt as I had felt that at one time.

I went out to put my shoes on. Jasper was now on the couch with a wet head and towel drying it. He had his cell phone to his ear and a goofy grin on his face. Obviously he was talking to Alice. He clicked it shut.

"You know who that was. She said that Bella and Angela just left. We are safe to go get something to eat. We are going to meet Emmett and Rose downstairs in about 10 minutes." He looked at me and I kind of smiled back. I was happy he finally found someone though it pained my heart to think of it.

I walked out into the hall and met up with Emmett and Rosalie. They were both really quiet and Rose smiled at me. What the hell? She never does that. She is the queen of ice at the office and really off put when we have family dinners. I am wondering what the hell is up?

We found a quiet table and all sat down. Alice came bouncing in and looked into Jasper's eyes. The waitress came over and took our orders. Small talk was made about what was going to happen and how nervous Bella was. She said to stay in the background till it was over with. Alice also giggled as she wondered what catastrophes Bella and Angela would get into. She told us Bella was not exactly graceful most of the time.

Every time I found myself glancing at her or watching her do things I found her interesting. She seemed to have this way about her. She moved as if she was unsure of herself. She looked like she had pain hidden behind her beautiful deep brown eyes. In that sense I know what she felt ever day.

We paid the check and headed for the ballroom. The room was packed but being Emmett was a wall in himself he found us all a spot where she would not see us. People were running around making sure everyone had everything they needed. I noticed quite a few people from Food TV. Mom had a thing for cooking. Through the years she would teach her boys recipes. She always told us that a women's place was in the kitchen but to put our butts in there from time to time. I remember the laughter that ensued after that conversation. Dad walked into it and said that is how he got mom. He made her spaghetti one night and she was hooked. We laughed again when she told us how the meal really went when he walked out of the room. Burnt garlic bread, hard spaghetti and to this day she still does not know what he did to the sauce. Laughter full erupted and we had to stop for the day.

I looked at each table. It looked like each chef had help just like Bella. When I came to their table Angela was counting something on the table and Bella was biting her bottom lip. She looked so beautiful and so scared at the same time. Did I just say she was beautiful? The only women I have said that to other than mom was her. I shook my head and the thought vanished.

Right before they went live we were told that we could applause, comment or pretty do much whatever but we had to stay seated. There would be breaks but they would let us know. They wanted to ensure that the contestants would not be disturbed or have their work destroyed by someone in the audience.

The clock was started and everyone started to go to work. The hours went by. It was interesting to see how everyone worked differently. Duff Goldman used power tools, Bronwen was just sweet and it oozed out of her. I could tell the women that had Spongebob Squarepants was not happy with what she picked. The rest were working just like they always did I assumed. Then I came to Bella she was carving and covering cakes. She would inspect each one before moving on to the other one. She had this way of leaving her mouth open just a bit or her tongue out a little while she thought. The color of her shirt was beautiful on her skin. It made her stand out from all the rest that were in white or pink.

I noticed Angela in the background working on something. From the angle we were at you could not really tell what they were doing. Bella and her were back and forth checking over from what Alice said was a check list. She also whispered that the show they got was Avatar: The Last Airbender. Alice was happy when she found out that Ben, Angela's boyfriend was a fanatic about it. So they did not go into it blindly like Bella feared.

Alice gasped as to what happened next. Bella was carving the last cake and cut her thumb. The judges came over to check on her. Alice gasped again when the medic came out from back. Jasper held her tight to comfort her. We all could see Bella shaking her head but the next thing we knew they were taking her back.

Keegan who had been the master of ceremonies came back to inform us during the commercial break. He said that Bella was fine but they were doing stitches and that she would be back. The next few minutes passed slowly. We all heard applause as we saw her come out in a new white chef shirt. I noticed her blush as Angela attacked her in a hug. Bella went right back to work like it never happened.

The hours passed and we could see the cakes come to life. I realized that what Angela had been working on earlier was now going on the cake. They were figures and they were so detailed. Ben was lucky to have her.

Bella brought out a ladder and Angela climbed. Their cake was so tall it was needed. Bella handed the last of the figures to her. As Angela placed the final one on top it fell off to the table. The crowd gasped and Jasper held Alice because she was near tears. Bella picked it up showed it to the crowd to show it was fine. She went over to a table picked up a skewer and shoved it up the characters ass. We all stifled our laughter at that. She amazed me at her quick thinking at the time. I shook my head again and my heart beat with pain once again. The moments when I was thinking of Bella were wonderful. For once I had moments with peace.

The time ended and each contestant now had to carry their cake to the table in front of them. Every thing was going fine till the guy with the power tools went. One of the heads on his cake fell off. Everyone gasped but then started laughing when he laughed. Bella and Angela came out front and started to move their cake. The cake did not move an inch. They got it to the table safely and a huge smile came over Bella's face.

The show went to commercial again and this time we saw them disappearing. Alice said they went to talk to the judges then the winner would be announced. We waited awhile till everyone slowly filed out to the stage. Third place announced….not Bella. Second announced……not Bella then the final place and the prize money.

The crowd erupted into applause when Bella's name was called out. She was just shocked and for a minute there we all thought she would faint. Angela and her just hugged each other. The show ended and the pictures started. We had to wait awhile before we could see her. The crowds were all gone and Alice bounced up to her. We all just stood there. Rosalie in Emmett's arms, Jasper and I standing next to them.

She put Bella in the biggest hug I have ever seen. Alice was crying and Bella was trying to hold it together. Jasper whispered to give them a minute. We let them have their moment.

Bella's knees got week when she saw us all there. Emmett the poet he was told her she rocked and congratulated Angela. Rosalie put a kiss on her cheek. She did not say anything but knowing Rose she was proud. Jasper told them congratulations. I just stood in back and watched her in awe. We helped gather up her stuff and headed to our rooms. When we got out of the elevators we each went to our rooms. Everyone stopped when Alice spoke about how Bella was buzzing. The next thing we heard was lobby one hour, club and look hot.

"We better listen to the pixie or she will have Bella take us out with an icing gun!" Emmett chuckled at his wit as Rose entered their room. This day was surely going to end on a interesting night.

We all headed down to the lobby when the time was over. Us Cullen boys dressed in what we normally dressed when we went clubbing. Rosalie was in a fire red dress that barely covered anything. Emmett just grinned as he could not keep his eyes or hands off of her. We heard a whistle then a crack. Emmett was rubbing his head and Rosalie was chewing him out. Then she kissed him and all was better.

Jasper was rolling on the couch in laughter till he saw Alice. His eyes went up and down as he scoped her body in the flapper dress. Bella was in a silver dress and looking very uncomfortable. There was banter back and forth. I noticed Bella head out side to the limo we had for the days we were here. I watched her through the door. She was admiring the outside of the hotel. I thought I was the only one that did that. She pulled her dress down and slid into the limo.

We all got in and the pulled away from the curb. Small talk ensued again but I noticed Bella looking the window in awe. At each building her eyes sparkled. She looked up at them and was just in a trance. I could tell she had never been to New York. Everyone first trip was special. I remembered mine when our parents took us here for a business trip. I had the same look of awe and wonder.

We pulled up to Club Duvet and got out of the limo. We spent enough time here and enough money that they let us right through. I smirked at the boos and hisses from the long line trying to get in.

I heard the breath whoosh out of Bella as we went in. I watched her take every thing in. We went upstairs to our usual spot. I turned around and Bella had stopped at the jellyfish tank. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at it. She had the same look at her home when she looked at her fish tank. She then noticed the bar and carefully touched it. It looked so much like ice that most people did that. She smirked when she realized it was glass.

We found our bed and Emmett the child that he is flopped on to it. We all sat down and just enjoyed everything. The waitress took our orders even after Bella telling her water. Alice put her foot down and told her to enjoy herself. Bella backed down and then relaxed. I noticed her starting to giggle and she pointed out some women. Good lord she was back. This women was here every time we were here and tried to pick each one of us many times. She was older than dirt and had enough surgery that I am sure there was nothing natural about her.

The music was good. At least they have a good D.J. here Alice and Jasper got up to dance. Some guy came over and kissed Bella's hand. Ok that move was not old but it still had its affect. He lead her out to the dance floor. They started dancing and the moves she was doing shocked me. One side of her was quirky and klutzy. The other side was driven and graceful. I was shocked at how beautiful she looked out there. It reminded me of the night I took my fiancé dancing. I turned away and tried to forget that memory. Our food and champagne came soon after. We all enjoyed it immensely. They only did the best here. I noticed Bella did not drink or eat anything.

I asked about her thumb and if she was enjoying herself. She told me her injury was fine and that the food looked scary. Her giggle was just cute and made me want to join in. I asked her how she was a chef and did not like caviar or other things. She took a stance and basically told me off. She walked off to the bar and ordered a drink. She was talking to the bar tender and I noticed he handed her his phone number. The women sure had a chip on her shoulder. Someone should knock it off of her and show her what could be nice in this world. What the hell was I thinking I had lost what was the best thing in my life other than my music. Both were gone from my life forever.

Everyone was dancing and enjoying the ever flowing champagne. Emmett went off to a corner with his cell phone. I knew it was work or dad would not have called. He came back and apologized and then said we needed to cut the party short.

I for one was glad I was done dealing with Bella's issues. We all headed down to the main floor and I noticed her glance one more look at the jellyfish tank. She looked at it with the same sparkle in her eyes as before. We all climbed into the limo. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap and Alice had made herself cozy in Jasper's. Bella was as far from me as she could be. Emmett apologize again and explained we had to make a stop in Tennessee. He told them that they could take the smaller jet back and we would take the larger one back as it had more room.

I opened my big mouth like I always did and mentioned the mile high club. Rosalie went to slap me but held back. She had been nice to me all night. I don't know if they had sex all night and he wore her out or what.

The limo pulled up and we all got out. We made plans for breakfast before we all left. We each went to our rooms. Jasper whistled as he got ready for bed a sure sign he was a happy camper. Alice and him had something special. I undressed and climbed into bed waiting for the dreams to start once again. I held the pain in and no one in my family knew just how it was eating me alive.


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you are enjoying this. This chapter is long but needed to be here. It gives insight to both Bella and Edward! It also shows a little about her past too. There are no songs for this. I could not find any that fit what I was feeling at the time I wrote this. **

**APOV/TUESDAY MORNING**

"Bella my sweet dear friend time to get up! We need to meet everyone for breakfast." I jumped on her bed trying to make her come alive.

She growled at me and mentioned let her sleep. I remembered the conversation we had last night but I wanted her to come down with everyone. We were heading back to Portland. Who knew when Jasper and the rest would be back. Any time away from him made my heart ache. I don't know where we were going but I knew I did not want to give him up.

I tried one more time to get Bella up. I failed miserably and went in to check on Angela. She was still sleeping too. I am sure she had fun with Ben on the phone last night. I went in to take a shower and look my best. I wanted to give Jasper a picture of what he would be missing till he got back. We had not had sex yet. He wanted to woo me and take things very slow. This was fine to me as I would not mind the dates and make out sessions. Just the thought of it made me blush. I got dressed in a striped knit dress with matching leggings. I wore simple Mary Jane flats with it. It was not fancy like what I wore last night but damn I looked good.

I was fluffing my short spiky hair as I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door and then did a quick breath check. All was good when I opened the door to see Jasper standing there smiling at me.

"Good morning. Is everyone ready for breakfast?" He looked at me up and down and then smiled at me again.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but everyone else is sleeping in. I could not get Bella up for even food." I laughed and he joined in with me. He put his arm out and I snaked my arm through his. We met Emmett and Rosalie at the elevator. Jasper whispered that Edward was back at the room doing the same thing Bella was.

We went to the restaurant and were showed a table for four. We were given menus but Emmett said they had the best buffet around so we all ordered that. Rosalie ordered tea for us while the boys ordered coffee. We were brought plates and Emmett pumped his fist as he ran first. We laughed at the site of him skipping off to the buffet. Rose rolled her eyes and said something about her man and food.

The buffet was huge! Jasper held our plates as I put a little bit of everything on them. When we got back to the table he set them down and then held out my chair for me. What a gentleman and he was all mine. Jasper laughed as Emmett sat down with what was the biggest plate of food I have ever seen. Rosalie did what we did and just took what she wanted. We thoroughly enjoyed every bite as well as several more drinks.

"Alice what are your plans for when you get back home?" Rose asked as she took another drink.

"I have not a clue. I am sure Bella has plans already thought out. She mentioned them in her sleep last night." I giggled as I said that.

Emmett snorted and a strawberry nearly came out his nose. Rosalie patted him on the back then smacked him in the head. We all laughed as she apologized and then kissed him.

"Well just don't let Bella know I told you she talks in her sleep. She has done all her life. I have heard grocery lists to her complaining about teachers she has had. " I let the cat out of the bag. Bella would not be happy with me but they would have found out eventually.

I quickly changed the subject and we went on talking about their trip to Tennessee. Jasper quickly added that they would be back in two days. I was immensely happy when he mentioned that little piece of news.

I tried to pay for breakfast but they refused. We headed back to our rooms and Rosalie mentioned she needed to double check they packed everything. Emmett went in to help. Jasper walked me the few feet to my door. We both just stood there looking at each other.

He suddenly moved forward and all I could do was move back to the door. He grabbed my waist and pushed me harder into the door. The door knob was piercing my kidneys but at that point I did not care. He looked down into my eyes and pushed his lips on to mine. He sucked my bottom lip and I opened up to him. My knees went week at the things he did to me with his tongue. I felt like my head was going to explode as it screamed more, more, MORE!

He pulled away and just held me in his arms. Neither of us wanted it to end but we knew we had planes to take and we would see each other in a few days. He kissed me again this time simple and sweet.

"Good bye My Alice I will call you when we get back." He left me there all hot and bothered. I watched him saunter back to his door and enter. Man the ass on him made me want to pool right there.

I opened the door. Bella and Angela were sitting on the couch. I noticed they were ready to leave.

"That must have been some breakfast with the way you look right now." Angela giggled and Bella raised her eyebrows at me. I plopped into the middle of them and started in on the morning.

"We just went downstairs. Everyone was there but Edward. Jasper said something about needing sleep. They have a great buffet. Bella I have some ideas for something for you to make. I don't think they will be like theirs but good. " I rambled on about the tea we had and Emmett choking cause I mentioned Bella talking in her sleep.

"Alice Brandon why the hell did you mention that! Now I wont be able to look them in the face now." She hit me with a pillow till I called a truce.

"Ok now what was the noise we heard at the door right before you came in?" Bella stared at me wanting the goods. I saw her shut her laptop off and close it. She had been spending a lot of time on there lately. She tried to hide it but the snooper I was I found out about it. I don't know what she was up to but I would find out about it eventually.

"Well…um…Jasper pushed me up against the door and well let me say the things he can do with his tongue made me melt. He got me all hot and then left and went back to his room." I was blushing while I remembered the kiss.

"You two better get it on soon or you are both going to explode." Angela said while hugging me.

"Ok ladies lets get all of Alice's luggage downstairs. We have to meet the limo and get to the plane." Bella said getting up and she sighed. I knew she did not like that The Cullens had gotten a limo for us again. The whole plane made her uncomfortable. It took her a long time to get used to riding in my Porsche when we were teens.

We carried all our bags down stairs. People left and right were congratulating her. The driver put our many bags into the trunk and we were off. This has been a trip to remember and the best was yet to come. .

**BPV/TUESDAY MORNING**

Damn that best friend of mine. Even after the conversation we had last night she still tried to wake me up. I was having the best dream about a certain friend on the internet. Let me tell you for not meeting someone in person the imagination knows where to take you. After some tossing and turning I got up. It was useless to fight the light anymore. I had hours before I would even have to think of getting ready. Angela was still asleep. I am sure the phone sex she had with Ben last night wore them both out. I was grateful that they were going to live in the main house. I heard enough about their sex life from her to last a life time. I was no prude but I have never had sex. I knew what the aspects of sex were from hearing it from Alice. Alice had lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend. She thought for her it was right. I remember all the conversations we had in college. She always gave me a hard time for my nose to be in a book or cook book. She said with all the flavors in the school I had to choose the ones that dealt with food. I told her back that all the flavors that wanted me had every other girl in school too. I was not going to be some notch on some guy's headboard. I wanted to be in a relationship that was special and was similar to my parents. They had a love like no other. Even when they fought you could tell they loved each other.

I slowly walked out and picked up the phone. I would need food and coffee now. I ordered several things. Angela would need to eat too eventually too. I also told them the biggest pot of coffee ever. They asked what room and I told them. I knew there would be no bill for us to pay. Some how we would have to thank the Cullen family for all that they had done. I had an idea but wanted to run it by Alice. I went to take a shower and make sure I packed everything. With Alice gone we would need the time to organize everything.

I towel dried my hair and set my suitcases out in the living room. I got comfortable on the couch and grabbed the TV remote. I turned on some music and made sure it was not to loud to wake sleeping beauty in there. I grabbed my lap top and then put it down. Then I thought why not take a chance maybe he is on. I turned it on and waited for it to boot up. I jumped as the ding caught me off guard. The mysterious man was on and wanting to talk.

**Edward:** "Morning you are up really early! I thought you were working all weekend?"

That would prove to her I had a good memory. She did not need to know I was in New York and have spent the last few days spending time with a women that bugged the shit out of me.

**Bella:** "Morning to you sunshine. Um well I am not exactly on west coast. Technically it is morning here."

I bit my lip at that comment. Crap I should not have said anything. Hopefully he will just skip it.

**Edward:** "What do you mean you are not on the west coast! Where in the hell are you? What are you doing there?"

I was curious to say the least.

**Bella:** "I am in New York it was a last minute trip with the boss. She had some competition to participate in. I filled in at the last moment for someone else she was going to take. I leave today and we will get back sometime late tonight. "

Ok he didn't skip it. I lied well not entirely as some of it was true. He did not need to know I was one of the participants and had won the damn thing. I remembered Emmett telling us that the plane we were to take was faster and we would arrive late tonight than tomorrow.

**Edward:** "Oh the only thing I knew that was going on in New York was the Food TV challenge. Were you at that?"

Ok Edward open your mouth and insert your foot up to your ass. If she asks how I know lie and lie some more.

**Bella:** "Ok you got me yes we were at that. My boss was competing and I was chosen to help. How did you know about it?"

That guess did not just come out of thin air? Something was up with this stranger I had met on the internet. I was going to find out eventually who this guy was.

**Edward:**" My mom is a fan of the show and she knew it was going to happen sometime this weekend. I figured with you working in a bakery it was the best thing to mention."

Good cover Edward my boy. I mentally patted myself on the back for this one. Though something was bugging me. There was something familiar about this girl. Either I was still tired or my brain was not catching on at that moment.

**Bella:** "There are a lot of fans of the show. I really don't watch it much. Though my best friend likes Duff Goldman. She nearly shit her pants when I told her he was there. She wanted me to get her an autograph but I did not have time to after it was all over with."

I did not need to tell him that Alice and these wonderful friends surprised me. Alice did get her autograph and a picture. She was all giddy about being next to her favorite chef other than me. I was not sure if Edward was happy to be there. We had a great time at the club till Edward went all dickhead on me. That man just sets me off. He does not know me from the next girl. From what I had checked out he went from one girl to another. I was not interested in a man whore.

**Edward:** "I think it is great you have a best friend. My family are my best friends. I don't know what I would have done with out them through the years. So what are you doing when you get back home?"

**Bella: **"Get back to work. I am sure there are piles of it waiting for me. I have to figure out what my best friend has in store for us for the 4th of July. She usually has fun event or something freaky for us to do."

Alice knew how to find the best events but some were freaky to say the least. She had me bungee jump one time and we still laugh at how I peed all the way down. She knew me all too well cause she had a fresh change of clothes for me afterwards. Then there was the time we went to the kiddy play area and I got hurt in the ball tank. Leave it to me to get hurt in a room full of balls.

**Edward: **"Ok I want to hear about these escapades and maybe I will tell you about some of mine.J"

**Bella: **"Ok I have that coming I am the one that opened my mouth about them. You have been warned believe me some of these are for not the faint of heart. K She surprised me one morning with a wonderful breakfast. We had a great day of shopping and then she drove me out to this bridge. The next thing I knew I was being harnessed for bungee jumping. I did it for my best friend but as I jumped the coffee I had kicked in. I peed all the way down and the cord bounced back the more I peed. There I said it. (blushing)"

Did I just tell this complete stranger about me bungee jumping and peeing. I have seriously lost it. A few minutes passed and I looked to see if I still had a connection. I did and wondered if I killed him off in laughter.

**Bella: **"Hello anyone there?"

**Edward:** "Yes I am still here. I am laughing so hard right now I spilled my coffee all over the place. Had to clean up the spill. Sorry…"

Did she just say she peed when she went bungee jumping?!! Seriously I laughed till I spilt my coffee but I felt bad for her too. Emmett and Jasper always had me doing things like that but I never did that.

**Bella: **"Well I am so glad I can entertain you at this hour. Shit I will never be able to talk to you again. "

**Edward: **"Please don't say that I look forward to our chats. I enjoy them immensely. Though I never thought I would laugh so hard in my life."

**Bella:** "Ok but don't hold my bladder escapades against me ok? You also promised me one of yours too!"

**Edward:** "Yes I do. My brothers and were at a friends house for the weekend. This family had jet skis, boat for water skiing and every other thing you could imagine. I was my first time on water skis. I got up on the skis for the first time but soon fell after that. When I finally got out of the water the only thing I had on was the water skis. My brothers never let me live it down to this day."

**Bella:** "Oh my!! Ok I find that hysterically funny but mortifying at the same time. We are even now. You don't mention my bladder and I wont mention your naked penis."

Did I just talk about his penis! I don't even know this man and I am going there. Crap I am in for it now. Sigh where is that damn coffee. Maybe the caffeine will help me keep my thoughts to myself. At that thought I heard a knock on the door. The waiter brought in the food and coffee. Thank goodness! I poured myself a big cup and grabbed food. My stomach was telling me time to eat. My cheeks were feeling the blush that was on them and my mind was heading right into the gutter.

**Edward: **"Where did you go? Hello you still there. That comment is not going to make me go away. I hear it all the time from my brothers I am immune to it now. "

I hope I made her feel better about that. I was not surprised she said it Not shocked either but I was liking how her thought process was. She was smarter than she was letting on.

**Bella: **"I am so sorry for saying that. Please accept my apology. I was getting coffee and food. I was hoping that the caffeine would shut me up a little. Again I am sorry."

**Edward: **"It is ok. I am getting to know how you work. I find your thought process fascinating."

I just typed something I never thought I would ever say. The only women on this earth that ever fascinated me was gone.

**Bella: **"I am sorry I said it. I would offer to share breakfast with you but I think it would be cold by the time you got it."

I still felt like an ass. He was getting to know how I worked? He found me fascinating? I heard Angela stirring. The hours had passed as we talked and it was time for me to say good bye. We all had to leave and head back home.

**Edward:** "Thank you for the offer. Please enjoy it for me. I need to get going as work calls and I still have to get ready."

**Bella:** "I will enjoy it. I have to go to. We have to head to the airport soon. We will talk again"

I saw him log off and then I did the same. Angela came out to enjoy the food I had ordered and profusely thank me for getting more coffee than we needed. She just blushed when I asked her about her night. We heard a noise at the door and then nothing. What the hell was going on? A few more minutes passed then we heard the key in the door and Alice coming in. She had the biggest grin on her face.

She plopped between us and told her about the morning she had. When she mentioned that I talked in my sleep I started hitting her with a pillow. I was never going to be able to look these people in the face again. She hit truce and I stopped the one sided pillow fight.

We both looked at her with awe on our faces. Something had happened at the door and she was going to spill it. She then went on to tell us about the kiss that sent her over the edge. It literally curled her toes and melted her. I so wanted that in my life. A kiss of a lifetime that made you swoon when he was near.

Angela went to go get dressed. It did not take her long and she was out with her suitcases. We managed somehow to get everything downstairs. Everyone was congratulating me still. I just said thank you and walked away. The bell hop took our luggage out to a limo. I was not surprised though I am sure one of them had something to do with it.

We all got into the limo and headed off to the private hanger. I was sad not to see Stacy there but I hoped to see her soon though. Our luggage was loaded and we all piled in. This jet was not as big as the first one but still extraordinary. We all settled in and waited for take off. I wanted to talk to Alice and Angela about what I had planned but not till we were allowed to roam around.

When we got to an altitude we unbuckled our seatbelts and Alice got out the cards. She was turning into a card shark that one.

"Alice before you charm us all into some card game can we talk? I want to run something by the both of you."

"Go ahead Bella." She stopped shuffling the cards and Angela sat quietly waiting for me to talk.

"I have thought long and hard about this. We need to thank everyone for what they have done for us. I was thinking of a 4th of July party in the back yard. Alice you could take care off all the arrangements and we could handle the food. " I looked at Angela when saying that and she nodded with a smile.

"I think it is a fucking brilliant idea! We can make it a going away party for Mr. Xavier at the same time!! Don't you worry I will take care of everything. I know you will not disappoint us in the food department." by the time she was done talking she had the two of us in a hug.

I saw her jump up get into her bag and grab pen and paper. When she had work to do she went to it. Angela and I started talking about food. As for the cards…they were not picked up again.

We spent hours trying to figure out the right foods. I normally had my cook books and recipe files with me but they could not help this time. In all my frustration I gave up. I wanted this party to be the best. We were thanking them for all they had done and I did not want bad food.

"Bella why don't we just keep it simple?" she looked at me. She was brilliant. For once I was making this out harder than it should be. We sat down and got to work.

We were nearing Portland but we had our list finished. We made a grocery list too cause the holiday was just days away. I knew something's would be hard to get if we didn't go shopping tomorrow. I looked over the list and read it to Alice. I kept it to simple picnic food but with my touches on it. Hot dogs, hamburgers, salads and lots of desserts.

"The list sounds wonderful but you need to add a few things. Corn on the cob, dip and salsa for the chips and what are you going to do if someone if vegetarian?" She looked at her pad while saying it.

"I totally forgot about that. We can do grilled portabellas or grilled tofu for them. I have some great recipes for those back home." I put everything on the list. We were going to have to take Ben with us. The one thing I put at the top of the list I left his was to buy us a van. We needed one for both businesses. Angela had mentioned something about it and that we would be happy about it. At least I didn't have to do it. I called and told the car dealer ship what I wanted and just picked it up. I still loved my little car.

I noticed it was time for us to get belted back in. Alice said she would go over her list when we got back home. This party was going to be the best we ever put on just because it meant so much to us. We landed smoothly and taxied into the hanger. I shook my head when another limo was waiting for us. We got out and the driver put our luggage in the trunk. We all piled in and were ready to be home once again.

The limo pulled up in front of the main house and then I saw it.

The house had balloons all over it and a huge banner was strung across the top of the porch.

CONGRATULATIONS BELLA SWAN FOR TAKING THE NICKOLODEAN CAKE CHALLENGE!!!!

I blushed as I got out. I was not expecting that. I wish it had said Angela's name too cause she worked as hard as I did. I noticed Ben sweep her off her feet and place kisses all over her face. He then gave her the biggest bunch of roses I have ever seen. I am sure that made her happy. I noticed mom and dad there. They were beaming with pride. Mom was bouncing just like Alice did and I am sure she wanted to hear all about the trip and everything.

"Bella and Angela we are so proud of you!!" she engulfed us in a group hug. Dad grabbed our luggage and tried to tip the driver. The driver said simple it was taken care of. We all headed back to the coach house. I noticed that Angela and Ben had gone to their room. The obviously had making up to do.

We unlocked the door and followed dad upstairs. We brought our bags to our rooms and came back downstairs. Alice told them how they all were all there and surprised me. She went on about the club and breakfast. She talked so fast I am not sure if they heard everything. I told them about how I cut my thumb and the hotel and how everyone was nice. Mom and dad just smiled at me when I told them about my accident. They knew me and my klutziness.

"I am glad you are here cause we are going to throw a party for everyone on the 4th of July. I know you were not planning to stay that long but I want you here. You have done so much for me and I want you to be here for it. We want to invite everyone, Mr. Xavier, the Cullens etc. " I said to her.

"Bella that is super nice for you and Alice to do. I know Alice will love anything to do with planning a party." we all went into fits of laughter with that comment.

"It is a gift I tell you." Alice showed her list to her mom. We all laughed again.

"You mentioned the Cullens just who are they?" dad got all puffy. He played the father role well even though we did not need him any more to protect us. Alice went into how everything came into play. The jets, the hotel and everything else. She also told them that we wanted to pay and they would hear nothing of it. Mom and dad were in awe and said the party was needed even more after that. They wanted to help but we would hear none of it.

"It certainly sounds like your weekend was filled with surprises!! Could you take one more?" dad looked at us. They both got up and headed downstairs to the garage. Originally this one just a two story building but Mr. Xavier put the second floor on with the bedrooms and bathrooms. It was a funky building but I loved it.

We followed them down the stairs and I heard Alice squeal with delight. There before her was a brand new TechArt Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet. It was a black convertible. The interior was blood red and had a matching bow on top of it. She was crying and hugging the hood. Then she next jumped up and hugged mom and dad.

"We figured you need something sporty for a new business women. We are going to give the other Porsche to a charity auction. " mom explained that. Alice just went back to hugging her car. I was so happy for her.

Dad cleared his throat. He was standing to the most beautiful car I had ever seen. It was a 1969 fully restored Camero. I had tears in my eyes and went to hug them both one at a time. It was so beautiful. The red color just popped out and the striped down the middle just made me smile.

"Isabella we did not do this. We just took care of what was left of the restoration." mom handed me a letter.

"Read this it will explain everything." she hugged me again. The left after that it was late. They needed sleep and said they would see us tomorrow. They knew Alice had plans with her car and I had a letter to read. I left her to her car. I think I heard her orgasm as I headed up the stairs. I went to my room and closed the door. I wanted privacy when I read this.

_Our dear sweet Bella,_

_I am writing this to you as you sleep. You are so peaceful when you take your naps. Your goofy father is out tinkering on that car again. He bought his dream car. What a wreck it was but he has worked so hard on it. He has so much more work to do. He buys parts when we can afford them. He says one day this car will be yours and he hopes you have many memories in it like he did growing up. Though I think he has bought a spotlight and bat to chase the boys away. You are our princess and we were so happy when you came into our lives. Even at this young of age you amaze us each and every day. My dear girl I will give this to you when he gives you the car. I hope what dreams you have had so far have come true with many more to come in the future. Always remember dad and I are proud of you no matter what you do in your life. _

_We love you with all our hearts and souls._

_Mom and Dad_

I sobbed and held this wonderful letter to my chest. I never knew all the time what he was doing in the garage. He never got to see it finished because they put everything they had into savings for me. I missed them so much. It was wonderful for the Brandons to do this for me. I heard Alice come in and sit on the bed. She looked at me and handed me a Kleenex.

"I knocked but you did not hear me. Bella what is wrong please tell me." She rubbed my leg and I handed the letter over to her.

She was so quiet when she read. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She put the letter slowly down on my night table and hugged me tight. She knew what this meant to me. We broke the hug off and laid on my bed.

"Bella you do realize you are going to have to say good-bye to them eventually. I know you were there for the funeral and all but you never said good-bye. You got them that trip as a present. I remember you working so hard to save up for it for their anniversary. You always told me your parents wanted to take one of those float plane trips. You planned everything for them. It was not your fault the weather got bad and the plane went down. You have lived with the guilt for so long it is time to say good-bye." She moved over and took my head into her hands. My tears ran onto her fingers.

I sighed because I knew she was right. I had to go back and say good-bye and tell them that I had made them proud.

"Alice we can make plans for this later ok. Right now I cant do it I am still raw." I scooted back towards the headboard waiting for her response.

"Bella I don't care when you want to do it but please make the time. I will be there for you when you decide. You know that." She hugged me again and went to her room. It was so late that the dark was getting light. We both needed much sleep we had a party to plan. I also had some thinking to do about this trip back home.


	24. Chapter 24

**You all get a special treat of another chapter! The songs for this are "Breathing" by Lifehouse, "Flat On the Floor" by Nickelback, "Fully Alive" acoustic version by Flyleaf. I know I ask to much but I would love to have some review. Again I don't own these lovely people but they are enjoying the ride I am taking them on.**

**RPOV/TUESDAY**

I rolled over and went to snuggle up to Emmett but he was no were to be found. At least he let me sleep in as it was past 11am. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my robe. Even when we traveled I wore lingerie. Emmett told me it made him feel like home no matter where we were. Also he told me that it gave him easy access to my body. I loved the big lug but sometimes his mind spent way to much time in the gutter. Hell I admit we both loved being in the gutter. The things that boy could do sent me over the edge all the time. I did not hear the shower running nor the TV on when I went into the living room.

I went to call the front desk downstairs when I heard the noises next door. I did not pay attention until I realized that it was in Edward's and Jasper's room. The noises were getting louder and the picture in the bedroom fell off the wall. I ran over to the door swung it open and saw their door wide open. Before I even got there I could hear yelling and things being thrown. I ran into the room and just stood there at the site before me.

Edward was on top of Emmett and punching him. Over and over again his fists went into Emmett's chest. Jasper was in a heap in the corner with a bloody nose. He just looked at me with relief. What the hell was he relieved at? My husband was getting this shit beat of him by his brother. I went over to help Jasper and he shook his head

"Help Edward, Emmett is ok. You know he is not hurting him." He wiped his nose again on his shirt and got up amidst the broken furniture.

I turned around to see what I could do. He kept hitting and hitting Emmett's chest. The tears were running down his face. Just what exactly happened when I was sleeping this morning? I saw on the bar a fresh ice bucket full. I grabbed it and threw it in Edward's face. It shocked him out of his trance and he stopped coming again at Emmett. He rolled up into a ball and just was silent.

"What the hell happened? I don't understand brothers turning on brothers! Someone explain this to me before I do some damage!" I was screaming at this point.

Emmett rolled over on to his stomach and slowly got up off the floor. He went to put his arms around me but I shook my head no at him. He walked over to Jasper and helped him up. He grabbed a towel off the bar and put some ice in it from what was left on the floor.

"Rosalie I told Edward that you know what happened. Edward did not take it so well. He lunged at me and hit Jasper with his elbow. He needed to know what I said to you. I want my brother back and I want him to join the family like he once did. " he had tears in his eyes. He sat down on the couch next to Edward who was on the floor and Jasper joined them.

The next thing we all heard was a primordial cry come out from Edward's chest. I have never heard anything like it. I took him in my arms and just let him cry. I felt my husband's hand caressing my hair and Jasper's hand on my back. We were all there this time to see him fall apart. He cried until his body could shed tears no more. The tense body I felt earlier was slowly releasing into a relaxed state. He carefully pushed me off and just sat there looking at us.

Emmett started belly laughing and Jasper joined him. I didn't find this one bit funny. Brothers knocking the crap out of each other was not my idea of fun.

"Good to have you back brother. We all missed you." Emmett said quietly and Jasper nodded with him.

"Remind me never to piss you off again. You have some great right hooks and a lethal elbow." By this time Jasper was rolling on the floor when Emmett said this.

"Let me explain Rosalie please. I meant no harm to my brothers. When Emmett told me that he explained to you what happened I just lost it. I have held in my emotions and kept them private for so long that I just blew. I should have told you about her years ago. I have watched you through the years with my brother. The love you two share with each other just hurt me more Now Jasper has found someone and my heart just burns again. Can you ever forgive me for treating you like a second class citizen instead of my sister. I promise to be the best brother I can be." he looked at me with those green eyes of his. His hand went through his hair and tousled it even more.

"Edward I forgave you the minute Emmett told me. The pain you have to endure all these years. Seeing Emmett and I together all the time how did you do it? No wonder you were such a pompous ass to me. You were hurting inside. You had what we had but lost it. I am so sorry Edward. Can we start over please. I want both my brothers not just one. I will forgive you if you forgive me." I hugged him as tight as I could. This was the beginning to a new start for all of us. We would all start to live for Edward. He deserved to have some happiness.

We all got up and started laughing. The manager was standing there looking at us all. He was pissed off that this happened in his hotel. Jasper went over to sooth things. The rest of us started to at least clean up a little. The room looked like a tornado hit it. We heard the door close and Jasper come back to us.

"I told him that it was a misunderstanding and the bill would be paid in full plus extra for the inconvience we all caused. " he sat down on the couch and started laughing again.

Emmett put his hands around my waste and kissed me on my head. He nuzzled into my neck and then realized what I was wearing. He grabbed a blanket off the couch and put it around me. We all started to laugh again. We all had a welcomed moment but he did not want my brothers ogling me in my underwear.

"We better get packed up, get the bill paid and get to the plane. I am sure Mom and Dad are going to be pissed about this. If we miss this meeting it will add even more fuel to the fire." he went off to pack.

Edward followed him and we went to our room.

We packed in silence. He would glance my way or pinch my ass. He was playful that way but he loved me more than life. I loved him more than everything and finally I could love his brother too. Edward had been in pain far to long and now it was time for him to live. We joined the boys downstairs and Jasper paid the bill with more than enough to cover everything. Edward was usually the money man of the family but Jasper was the one to smooth things over in rough times.

We all climbed into the limo as the driver put the bags in the trunk. We headed for the hangar to take the jet to Tennessee. We had work to do before the holiday set in. Emmett helped me into my seat and joined me in the one next to me. Jasper and Edward followed laughing together as they buckled their seats. It was nice to hear laughter on the plane. It was usually the three of us bantering on with Edward sulking in the corner. This trip would be different and would ever be blazed into my brain.

Stacey our beloved caretaker and friend for this flight came out to see how things were. She just raised her eyebrows when Edward greeted her with a smile. I just nodded to her and she went back to her seat for take off.

Just like always the take off was smooth and calm. Stacey came out with some lunch and drinks. At least she knew what we all wanted. She was starting to head back to her seat when Edward asked her to join us. She took a seat and Emmett handed her food.

"Stacey being you with the girls on the flight out can you tell us how it went? Was everything ok?" he asked if he cared about them. Maybe his heart was finally thawing.

"The girls were very nice. They were both in awe that the jet was for them. When they both got on they explored and then fell asleep. Angela is a sound sleeper but Bell talks in her sleep. I could tell she was nervous cause all she did was say things about the competition. I made them dinner and Bella would not hear of me not joining them so I did. She is a stubborn one but very sweet. Something sad in her too but I never did find out why. Early that morning when I was fixing breakfast I noticed that she was up on her lap top. She made small talk and just mentioned she was a on a chat board. I know the one she was on I met my last boyfriend on there. I told her to be careful and she simply replied she had no time in her life for some man's crap. She had a business to get up off the ground and running full force. I have to give it to her she knows what she wants. By the way how did they do in the competition?"

"Bella took first place! I don't know who was more in shock her or us. She was just brilliant. We took her out to celebrate. They should be home soon." I told her while sitting in Emmett's lap finishing lunch.

I heard a groan and looked over to Edward looking really green. His had his head in his lap and just sat there. I walked over to him and took his hands into mine.

"Edward what is wrong please tell me. I want to help." I looked at him with my sister eyes.

"I have been such an ass to so many people. How am I ever to make amends with everyone." he groaned again.

"Edward just start with one person at a time. They will see what is inside you and the real Edward. You have shown me the real you and I am liking what I see. I just wish you had dealt with all of this sooner. If I had known I could have helped. I may not be your blood sister but I am your sister. I want to help you just like the rest of the family" I got up and walked back over to Emmett. He kissed my head and snuggled me deeper into his lap. Jasper just laughed as he noticed how randy his brother was getting. I turned to him and smiled.

"Em I love you with all my heart but after all that is happened I am not going to bed with you. I will make it up to you when we get home ok? Let's us at least try not to be sex bunnies in front of your brothers and Stacey." he put his hands down when he said that and we all started laughing.

He put his lips to my ear and whispered," I will make sure you keep your promise and you better get lots of sleep before that night. The things I am going to do to you will make you melt."

I felt shivers go up and down my body. Even him talking to me did me in. Little did he know the things I would do to him when we got home would make him puddle at my feet.

We finished eating and went over the plans for the site we were going to see. Stacey had gone back to her seat. We got through all the work we had and settled into playing poker. I whipped the boys after a few games. Jasper gave up and went to grab some sleep and Edward went to his computer. Finally things were they way they should have been years ago. Edward was no way healed but it was a beginning.

Emmett and I went to curl up on the big bed. Today had been emotional for all us. I for one just wanted to be held. Something sweet and wonderful nothing sexual about it. He laid down in the bed and held his arms out for me. I crawled in and kissed him passionately and we both went into sleep.

**BPOV/WENSDAY**

It was after 10am and I was groggy this morning. I think all the excitement and emotions finally got to me from the weekend. Last night just topped it though. Who would have thought my dad would have started something for me. I did not need the car but I loved it cause it was from him. The letter meant more to me that any object in my life. Seeing my mom's delicate hand writing brought back memories of the recipe cards we did together. I rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. I washed and scrubbed the tears from my body. I dressed comfortably as today was shopping day for the party. I still had to see if Alice had created a guest list. I walked out of my room and noticed that Alice was not in her room. I went down to make some toast and have a cup of much needed coffee.

I smelt the coffee as I came down the stairs. There was Alice at our dining room table talking a mile a minute. Her fingers were moving faster than her mouth over her keyboard. I looked at her and she held her hand to me. She needed me to stay and I was hoping she would have final numbers for the party we were throwing. Ok I came up with the idea but Alice was the brain behind it. I was just there to provide the food just like always. I just wanted to make sure that we thanked everyone we could. I poured myself a cup of coffee and put the bread in the toaster. She kept talking and typing as I waited for my toast. I grabbed it spread some butter on it and grabbed my coffee. I sat down in the one chair that was not covered in party books and whatnot. She hung up her cell and stopped typing long enough to look at me.

"Can I ask how long you have been up? How much coffee have you had?" I giggled at her while taking a bite.

"Bella I have been up since before 6 this morning. As for coffee I gave up and started drinking Red Bull. Here is the final tally for the party. We are at 50 people but more are calling in every minute. I started calling and emailing a little after 8am. Everyone will be there. I called Cullen Construction cause the rest are still on their trip. Rosalie's phone did not work so I left a message. I talked to Esme and she so wants to meet us all. Both her and Carlisle. As for Mr. Xavier will be there but not his partner. He is sick but sends his regards to us both." she rambled on and on. She was not bouncing she was humming.

"Alice please get some food. I am afraid you are going to blast off into space with everything running in your veins. I will make enough food for 75. That should be plenty. I am going to give a call to Ben and Angela. From the list you gave me we have shopping to do. Have you seen the van Ben bought for the business? I hope he did ok I was worried about that. Do we have to order chairs or tables or anything else we will need?" I held her hand and felt it shaking. I handed her a piece of my toast and made her eat it. She stuck her tongue out at me before she took a bite.

"I have a list of whole sale stores to visit. I want the best for the decorations. I checked the boxes upstairs and there is some stuff but I want to add to it. As for the van yes Ben did a great job. The logo will be put on tomorrow. Our business cards and what not will be ready tomorrow too. We can do that after the holiday. As for ordering stuff did you check the basement. I am glad we are throwing this party cause Mr. Xavier left enough tables and chairs for us for a lifetime. I know we did not plan a theme but how about a picnic theme? Though I want to order beer, wine and the best champagne for it. We have celebrating to do!" She jumped out of her chair, grabbed her keys and waved to me as she went out the front door.

I just shook my head as I thought I really wonder what Jasper thinks he is getting into. I don't know when she did all the arrangements but I was glad I did not have to worry about them. I also made a note not to buy Red Bull for her. I put my plate in the sink and rinsed my cup. I flipped my cell open and rang Angela. I think I interrupted something cause I heard giggling as she answered. I told them to meet me in the kitchen in 15. We had a lot of work to do and we needed to get it done. The next thing I heard was the phone falling and her telling Ben "no and stop that we have work to do" I just giggled and shut my phone.

I locked the front door and walked over to the main house. The room was empty but I was soon joined by my sex fiend friends. Ben sauntered in with a goofy grin on his face and Angela was all goo goo eyes at him. I just rolled my eyes at them and showed them the list.

I locked the door and followed them out to the white van that was in front of us. It was perfect and I smiled at him to show that he did well. We all got in and headed off to the whole sale store that we now belonged too. You had to have a business to be a member. This place carried everything from hot dogs to specialty items. We spent hours getting everything we needed. I don't know how we made it all fit but we did.

It took us another hour to get everything brought into the kitchen and unpacked. All the meat was put into the freezer for now. We had a couple of days till that was needed. Angela came up with a brilliant idea to cook the potatoes and pasta now. All we would have to do is mix the salads later. We spent the next few hours cutting and cooking.

"Alice waved good-bye to us at the window this morning. I noticed her new car. When did that all happen?" she was cutting the final pound of potatoes and Ben was draining the last of the pasta.

"We got a surprise last night. Her parents bought her a new car. I got one too but not from them. My dad built it and they finished it for me." I tried to hold back the tears. I was going to be happy about this. She looked at me with her mouth in an o shape. She smiled at me because she knew my history.

"So now I have two cars. I cant drive them both so I am going to give you and Ben my old one. I have the papers at the coach house. All you need to do is change the title and whatever else you need let me know I will cover it. I just wanted to thank you for all that you have done." she hugged me and turned around to hug Ben. They were both happy. Now they did not have to rely on the bus system or us to get them around. I am sure in the down time we all were going to have they were not going to be around much. The look in both of their eyes told me that they had plans for the car.

I noticed it was past dinner as we cleaned up the remaining dishes. I threw the car keys at them and told them to enjoy themselves. I have never seen two people move so fast. My poor little car did not know what it was getting into. The back seat was going to see more action that it ever did from me. I locked the door and went back to the coach house. I walked in and noticed all the bags and boxes. Alice was back and still on the phone talking.

She smiled at me and I mouthed pizza to her. She nodded and then mouthed breadsticks too. I ordered a big pepperoni pizza for us with enough breadsticks to save for meals later. Just because I was a chef and used to fancy food did not mean I wanted fancy pizza. Both Alice and I were simple when it came to that . I plopped on the couch and flicked the TV on. I found a great old movie to watch as I waited for both Alice and the pizza. I love this movie. Katharine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy had a love like no other. He was a devout catholic and did not believe in divorce. Katharine was with him even knew she and he would never marry. It must take a special relationship to endure that. My favorite movie with them was "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner."

I saw Alice open the door and pay for our food. She went into the kitchen and set us both up. She came back and sat down beside me. She had plated pizza up for both of us with breadsticks for her. She handed me a beer. After the busy day we both had we deserved it.

We sat in silence and watched the movie. She set her plate down and put her head on my shoulder. She sighed and I could tell she was missing Jasper. I put my plate down and set my beer besides it.

"He is coming back you know. It was just a business trip. You both have it so bad for each other. You need to do something about it before you both explode from passion." I hugged her and grabbed our plates. I washed them quickly and sat back down at the couch.

"Bella you have a sick obsession with old movies. How many times have you seen this? I do have to say that they had a love of a lifetime." She snuggled up next to me and enjoyed the movie just to be company for me.

" I love old movies just like you love shopping. Ok miss shopper extraordinaire what did you buy for us today? Oh and to add you are never to have Red Bull again." I laughed at that remark but I meant it.

"I got fairy lights and lanterns we can hang from house to house. Table cloths cause I didn't find any thing to match the picnic theme. Some really cute baskets to put on the tables for centerpieces. It was not much but just took a lot of room. I did get us some clothes to wear for the party though. " She took a drink of her beer and set it back down.

"Alice I don't need anymore clothes really. I don't know if I have any more room in my closet. I forgot to mention to you I gave my old car to Ben and Angela." I put that in the sneaky way.

"Bella you can always use more clothes. Just wait till you see what I got you. You gave your car to them. You are a very special person you know that. I am happy we did this and I would have not gotten into business with anyone else." She hugged me tightly when she said that.

"Remind me never to let you drink again. I didn't realize you were such a lightweight." I broke the hug and looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"Bella you know I am not a small drinker. I can drink anyone underneath the table. That was the first food I had all day!" She got up and went to put her bottle in the recycle bin. She started pulling clothing out of the bags before us. I do have to admit she did well when it came to minding my taste. She bought me new jeans but they were fashionably ripped at the knees. She also brought out a baby doll mini dress that was covered in ruffles around the neckline. It was actually cute and it would be nice in the hot weather we were having..

I hugged her good night. I locked the door and set the alarm. I noticed she was on her cell trying to reach Jasper. I went upstairs to my room and pealed off my clothes. All I wanted was to be comfortable. I pulled on the one pair of sweats I have left. I hid them from Alice. I pulled on a t-shirt that said," Don't piss me off. I will poison your food. " Alice cringed when she saw it but I thought it was funny. I had to hide it from her too. The damn pixie always threw out things I loved to wear.

I grabbed my lap top and got cozy on my bed. I wanted to see if he was online. I don't know what this guy intrigued me so much but he did. I flipped it open and waited to logon. I got the familiar ding that I was growing to love.


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so glad you are all enjoying this. First off I don't own these lovely characters yadda yadda yadda. I am so loving the reviews so please keep doing that. I love the attention as it makes me all fuzzy inside. The songs for this are "Get the Party Started" by Pink, "Fun with the Funk" by Aaron Carter. My best friend told me it would be perfect for this. So if you don't like it get after her about it. Enjoy!**

**BELLA/THURSDAY**

I had stayed up way to late last night. I do have to say the guy on the internet had my interests peaked. He had 2 brothers that he adored and a sister-in-law. He wanted to be an uncle so bad. He told me he wanted to be able to teach them all the things he had learned growing up. He thought it was sad that I was an only child. To respond to that I told him I had the best childhood ever. He knew about my parent's death but only that they were gone. He knew I had a best friend but I never mentioned her name. We talked about things we liked about Portland. He asked me about my job at the bakery. Little did he know I was the owner. He told me about the construction business and it sounded a lot like my job as he worked with his hands. We laughed when I said I made sweet things and he made things that made the sky sweet. I asked him about why he said that and he said that all buildings added something sweet to the sky. They played off each other.

I was slicing onions as I replayed the whole thing in my mind. The tears were falling down my face. That is one thing I never figured out what how to cut onions with out crying my eyes out. Chef Clay always used a mandolin but after me nearly slicing off two of my fingers he gave up on me about it. I finished up slicing the last one. I put them in ice water to keep them cool and crisp for the party tomorrow. I was still tearing up when I hear Alice in the backyard. She was belting out orders left and right.

"Jasper that does not go there. I want that table over there near the porch and that table near the bbq." She stood there with her hands on her hips. Poor Jasper he was seeing the real Alice come to live. She had a kind loving heart but when it came to doing things right she wanted them her way.

"Alice if I move this table one more time so help me!" he lugged it across the yard once again.

He set it down and they had a stare off at one another. The next thing I knew she had her legs wrapped around his waste and was kissing him. I felt like I was invading a private moment between them. I heard Emmett yell at them to get a room and Rosalie smack him. Edward was laughing with them. Since when did he laugh? I noticed that they had put up the fairy lights and lanterns up between the houses. It looked really beautiful but at night it would be spectacular. The tables were all covered in gingham table clothes with baskets of old fashioned candies. They were in all shapes and sizes. Each table had an umbrella over it to keep the sun off our guests. They all kept with the red, white and blue theme but it was super cute. I saw Edward moving out the bbq to the spot Alice wanted for cooking. She had set up huge tables for the food and had them elaborately decorated with all sorts of lifts and levels. There were tents over them too. The weather man told us it was going to be warm out but comfortable. Our yard had always been beautiful but now it was just exquisite.

I was so busy starting in on the food preparations that were left I did not hear them arrive. I cleared my throat and they all looked at me. I was sure I was mess. My hair was out of the bun I had put in and I still had tears running down my eyes. Alice had a worried look on her face when she faced me.

"Bella what is wrong?" She jumped down out of Jasper's clutch and came over to me.

"Onions I was cutting onions they do it to me every damn time."

"If you would only use the mandolin but then again I want to keep your fingers." She chuckled at me and I threw a towel at her.

"What about a mandolin and fingers? What are we missing out on?" Rosalie came over to make sure I was ok.

"A mandolin is used to slice food. I tried it once to cut onions and nearly took off two fingers. After that they would not let me use it anymore." I turned around blushing and they all laughed at me. I giggled too with them and went back to work.

I started in on finishing the potatoes and macaroni salads. They would need time to sit to let the flavors mesh together. I was cutting up vegetables when I saw that someone came inside.

"Bella can I help in anyway. I know this party is for everyone including us but I want to help." Edward was at the sink and was washing his hands. He actually had a heart in his stone cold body. Who knew?

"Thank you for the offer but Angela, Ben and I have it covered. Everything is done other than taking the salmon and halibut out." I put the last of the vegetables I was cutting up into bins with ice water.

I turned around and he was looking me with those green eyes of his. He had this look on his face that he wanted to ask me something but could not get it out.

"Edward I don't mean to be rude but I do have work to do for tomorrow. Just spill it ok?" My view point of this guy had not changed. In my eyes he was still an ass.

"I want to apologize for being such an ass to you. I want to try to be friends if you want to be. I know my brothers and sister-in-law just love you. After hearing them talk to our parents about you and Alice they are both looking forward to the party." He ran his hand through his hair disheveling it even more.

"Edward thanks for the apology but it does not change my impression of you. Takes a lot more to make me change my mind. Thank you for helping with everything. "I went back to the sink to get the berries out from drainer I had them in. I heard him head out and join the others. I could hear laughter coming from my little group of friends. Was Edward a friend? Not yet he had a lot to prove to me. I hope that someday we would be friends.

I added a lot to the list of foods we were to have. I had Ben order salmon and halibut to try some new recipes out. I figured now was the time to do it. I also planned a three berry trifle with home made pound cakes and whipped cream. It had fresh blueberries, raspberries, strawberries and whatever else I could find. The whip cream would have to wait for tomorrow but the pound cakes were already in the oven. The kitchen was beginning to smell heavenly and it reminded me of home.

I sat down at the computer desk and looked at my list that was on the screen. Everything was ready to go. The pound cakes would come out of the oven soon and everything else was ready for tomorrow. I saved the list and turned the computer off. I took off my chef coat and hung it on the coat rack near the back door. It was not late but I was tired. Everyone must be in the coach house because I could hear music playing and laughter.

I went up the stairs and there they all were enjoying pizza and beer. I noticed Alice and Rosalie enjoying their iced tea. They were talking about what had happened with the ladder and Emmett earlier. I guess the ladder and him had a fight. The ladder won and Rosalie belly laughed about it.

"Bella join us! Pizza and beer the food of the working class." Emmett held up his bottle.

"Thanks for the offer but all I want is a hot bath and bed. I have so much to do tomorrow still." Alice handed me a piece of pizza. She had the look of eat it or else on her face. I am not one to battle with Alice when she does that. The laughter and small pre-party continued.

I ate the pizza as I went up to my room. When I entered my bathroom it was gone. I turned on the hot water and waited for the tub to fill. I turned on the jets too. Hopefully they would help my tired back muscles. I slipped into the hot water and just let it over take me. I didn't want to be a party pooper but I was in no mood for laughter tonight. After fixing all those recipes from home I was melancholy. Everything was happening so fast and it was catching up with me. I brushed my hair and got into my pajamas. Sleep would come easy tonight.

**APOV/THURSDAY **

I ordered pizza and had beer ready for the work crew. I was grateful that they were willing to help set up even though this party was for them and others. The boys played video games as we waited for the pizza to arrive. Edward actually was smiling and laughing with his brothers. I don't know what happened after we got on the plane but I would make sure Jasper would tell me later.

Bella came through the door. Emmett yelled at her about pizza and beer. She just said she wanted a nice hot bath and bed. I pushed a piece at her. It was not much but at least some food in her stomach was better than nothing.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie said taking another bite.

"Bella just gets melancholy when she uses family recipes. They remind her to much of home sometimes. "I so wanted to tell them what happened to her parents but now was not the time. I took a bite of my pizza hoping that the subject would change.

"Who came up with this whole idea of a party to thank everyone?" Jasper spoke as he put his hand on my knee. A spark went up my leg to my brain and I shook the fog off.

"It was Bella's idea. She came up with it on our way back. She just wanted to thank everyone for all they have done for us. I know she has spent the last 2 two days getting everything ready. She wanted to make sure everyone had a good time." I put the beer bottle to my lips and heard Jasper moan. See two can play at this game.

"I think it was so nice for you both to do. I know we have not done much but believe me we are all looking forward to it. Esme has talked non stop about it." Rosalie said while getting up to clean up the plates and empty bottles.

"That is Bella she puts other people first before she does herself. She may come off as harsh sometimes but she is really sweet once you get to know her. We have known each other all our lives and she still amazes me to this day." I got up to help Rosalie. It was getting late and I wanted to get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow was party day and I wanted to look my best.

I said goodnight to all and Jasper placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I swooned when he told me the game was not over with yet. I shut the door at that and shook off the fog again. I made sure all the lights were off and headed up to bed. I check on Bella and she was talking in her sleep again. She was mentioning this guy on the internet called king of the grouchies. Just what was she doing on the internet all the nights she was up? Was she so unhappy she had gone into cyber sex?? I knew I would have a talk with that girl tomorrow. She deserved to be happy just like I was with Jasper. She needed someone in her life to be happy with.

I went into my room and got ready for bed. After being the mad women from designer hell as Jasper called me I fell fast into sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Please enjoy this chapter!! Again I don't own the characters etc. The music for this chapter is "America" by Neil Diamond, "America the Beautiful" by Elvis, "Hound Dog" by Elvis, "Little Deuce Coupe/All Summer long" by The Beach Boys**, **"****Surfin' Usa" by The Beach Boys. Ok I admit it I have a slight infatuation with them. Enjoy! Everyone have a great Thanksgiving!**

**BELLA/WENSDAY JULY 4****TH**

I drug myself out of bed and took a long hot shower. I dressed in work clothes as I did not want to spoil the outfit Alice had bought for me. I called Angela and Ben to let them know I needed them in the kitchen for final prep work. I headed downstairs to get a cup of coffee and noticed Alice not there. For once she decided to sleep in. She was one to be up at the crack of dawn but when it came to parties she slept for beauty. I let her sleep and made sure there was lots of coffee made. I never told her that we drank decaffeinated coffee. I was sneaky I just put the decaf in an old container. She never knew the difference and with all her energy she didn't need any help.

I enjoyed the silence as I knew this place would be hopping in a few hours. I took my last sip and put the mug in the sink. I walked over to the kitchen and walked into at make out session at the counter.

"Do I need to bleach the counters before we start?" I giggled at them. They just looked at me and shook their heads. We all laughed as we got our chef coats on.

I looked at the list and saw there was lots to do but it was all dish and serve. We kept the big containers of food and would dish out from there. Angela got the tossed salad ready to go and Ben was putting dressings in pretty containers that Alice got to match everything. Alice had wanted to hire waiters for this party but I told her no. We needed to keep it casual and not stuffy. I told her that the stuffy parties would come later on.

I still was not feeling well. Something was off and I just could not put my finger on it. We worked getting food sorted and ready. I realized it was nearing 11am. Our guests were going to start arriving soon. I needed another much needed shower. Ben and Angela headed up to get ready. I reminded them the colors of the day were red, white and blue. Alice would have a fit if we were not all coordinated. I walked over to the coach house. I walked into the garage and put my hand on my car. I still was in awe that my dad had done this for me.

I heard movement upstairs Alice must be up and ready to go. I heard a thunder of feet come down the stairs as I went to head up them. I ran right into Emmett's chest again

"Bella we really have to quit meeting like this." his laugh echoed. I loved hearing it.

"Sorry just heading up to get ready for the party. I will see you all in a while" I kind of gave him a half smile.

I heard the guys groan as I headed up the stairs. They must be admiring the new cars we had recently acquired. I went up to my room took another shower and put on the outfit Alice had laid for me. I put it on and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I tied a ribbon around it and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad. I as was going to head downstairs I heard everyone talking. They must have come upstairs after looking at the cars.

"Alice I can't believe your parents got you a new car! What are they going to do with the old one? How did Bella get hers? I just love hot rods just ask Emmett." She was giddy over the cars. Who knew?

"Both cars are hot! I just hope Bella lets me take a ride with her!" Emmett was just as giddy as Rose was.

"Mom and dad decided that now I was a business woman that I needed something that showed it. My old Porsche they are going to auction off at some charity auction in Seattle. Bella's dad bought the car when she was little. He slowly refurbished it and when her parents passed my parents took over. You should have seen the letter her mom wrote. Poor Bella just sobbed….." I heard Alice pause as I made noise coming down the stairs.

This was party day and I was not going to not enjoy it about being upset about missing my parents and what I have done. Everyone was looking at me and Edward had a soft smile on his face. I was beginning to see how quirky it was lopsided.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth or shit in my hair?" I shrugged my shoulders everyone just sat there looking me.

"No….you look beautiful Bella." Emmett replied. I noticed everyone was in red, white or blue. The guys were all in jeans with different color t-shirts. Rosalie had a beautiful sun dress on that had blue and white polka-a-dots on it. She had red accessories to complete it. Alice was wearing a blue wrap around top with white Capri's and had put on red strappy sandals. I headed out the door but Alice stopped me with a hug. She just smiled at me.

"I am heading over to get food put out. I am sure everyone will be starving when they get here. Did the beer, wine and punch get put out?" I looked at Alice and she nodded yes.

I headed out the door and went to the main house. Angela and Ben were already there working. I have to say I loved them dearly cause I did not have to tell them what had to be done they just did it. We carried out the salads and made sure they were on ice. I have to give it to Alice and that brain of hers. She had found these wonderful food coolers that could be used for parties like this. We could put dry ice in it and it would stay cold for as long as we needed it. It would be just our luck well my luck someone would get salmonella. There was another cooler for the meat and such. I realized we had two grills and one was already going with the salmon and halibut in it. I loved Ben's brain it was always thinking ahead. The other grill was for the hamburgers, hot dogs and portabellas. Alice must have had one of the boys put the speakers in the windows cause music was gently playing in the background.

I heard our parents in the back yard talking to the guys. From what Alice told me they were impressed with them. Rosalie walked into the kitchen to see if she could help. That was just like her. I just shooed her out and told her to enjoy herself. Emmett took over the grill that was just like him. He was wearing an apron that said…."Kiss the Chef." I don't know where he got it but it was funny.

There were a lot of people out in the yard when I came out to check on the food. The party was hopping and people seemed to be enjoying themselves. I noticed Mr. Xavier had arrived and went over to give him the biggest hug I could. I told him to enjoy himself and went on to meet the rest of our guests. Alice must have invited the whole neighborhood. There were so many people I did not recognize. Alice played the ever loving hostess and made sure I met each and every person there.

I went back and forth to make sure food was replenished and kept cold. I was not hungry for once but I made sure I kept hydrated. I just felt like shit. Hours went by and the party kept going. People started dancing on the lawn. I saw our parents start doing some funky dance when "Hound Dog" came on. I just shook my head and walked away.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward came over to me with what must be their parents. They looked really young. Their mother was beautiful and their father handsome. The gene pool must be very well equipped in that family.

"Mom and dad this is Bella. She is the one that made all the great food. We told you all about her. "I shook both of their hands. It was nice to finally meet them.

"Bella we are so glad to finally meet you. They have told us so much about you and Alice. Congratulations on your win at the Food TV competition too. We watched and were in awe every minute. You are welcome to take anyone of the boys at your beck and call. You bring out the best out of them. We will have you both over for dinner soon." Esme went on and Carlisle joined the conversation. I could tell they loved their boys. I went to get another bottle of water to drink and noticed Carlisle slap her ass. She just laughed and kissed him. They went back to dancing with the rest of the crowd.

Alice wanted me to say something. Public speaking was not my forte but I told her if she wrote it I would say it. Alice came over and grabbed me by the arm. By the way she was taking me to the porch I knew it was time to speak. I just hoped I would not make an ass out of myself. I heard the music was off and I silently cleared my throat.

"Alice and I would like to thank everyone for coming. The 4th of July is for celebrating what it is to be an American but it is also celebrating a dream of ours that came true. We want to thank each and ever one of you for making that dream come true. Mr. Xavier we thank you especially we love the house and we enjoy the surprises you keep leaving for us. For our parents we thank you for everything you have done. Especially taking me in all those years ago and believing in me……." I went to continue and the pain exploded in my body. The last thing I saw was the steps coming towards my face.


	27. Chapter 27

**I am so shocked that someone actually guessed what was happening. For that you get Edward tide up in a red bow. I hope you all had a great thanksgiving and not enduring a turkey coma. The songs for this are "Hand of Sorrow" by Within Temptation, "Medicate" by Breaking Benjamin and "This Flesh A Tomb" by Atreyu. I don't own the characters etc.**

**APOV**

I was finally getting used to the alcohol and cleaning solution smell. I had walked the halls of this hospital more times that I could count. My parents and I would not leave her side. Even the Cullens had been here as much as we had as they had grown to adore her. Mr. Xavier stayed as long as he could. He had a plane to catch and could not put it off anymore. I told him I would update as much as I could.

I remember standing up there with Bell as she started her speech of thanking everyone. I knew she could do it even though she said she was afraid to. The next thing I know she went pale and started falling. I don't remember who caught her but they laid her in the grass. Someone called 911 and the ambulance came as fast as they could. No one had an idea of what could be wrong. She never told me she was not feeling well. I was scared shitless for her but mad as hell for her not saying she had not been feeling well.

I rode in the ambulance with her and everyone followed. Angela and Ben stayed behind to clean up and put food away. The doctor came out and took her into the emergency room. I wanted to be with her but they wanted no one there. Her heart beat would sky rocket when we were there. Even as sick as she was she was still a fighter.

It seemed like hours before the doctor came back out. He was blunt and to the point that she needed surgery and the sooner the better. Her appendix had burst and it was heading to becoming septic. If they did not go now it could kill her. Mom and dad signed all the papers and they whisked her into emergency surgery. She never regained consciousness and I barely was allowed to say good-bye. When they wheeled her in I just broke down in sobs. Jasper just held me and let me cry. I was so scared that I would never see her again.

We all waited in the special room for families. It dawned on me that through all of this we had become a family. Carlisle and Esme came by with food for all of us. Angela and Ben must have packed what was left. Everyone ate silently and I just picked at my plate. When the doctor came back in I have never moved faster than I have before. I may be small but I move like the energizer bunny. Everyone stood behind me to hear what he had to say.

"Bella made it out of surgery just fine. I was right about her appendix and the infection. She is a very sick girl but with many doses of Vancomycin I think she will recover just fine. There is more to her recovery but we can discuss that later as she recovers. She is heading to recovery now and you can see her in a few hours." He stood there and I decided to ask the question that was bugging me.

"Doctor is there anything we could have done before all of this? I mean she is so sick could she have known it was coming to this?" I wrung my hands and Jasper grabbed them to steady them in his.

"Miss Brandon there is no way she would have known. It happens fast and quickly. I am sure she has not been feeling well for awhile but she would never have known it was her appendix." He shook my dad's hand and went back to the hall.

I just sobbed again and Jasper held me tighter than he ever has before. Mom had tears on her face and dad just held her. Rosalie was in Emmett's arms and he had his head on his shoulder. Edward was just sitting there in his chair with the look of worry on his face.

"Bella is going to be ok…she is going to be ok." I kept repeating it over and over again. Carlisle, Esme and our parents went down to have a cup of coffee. I think this was all too much for them. I was grateful that they were here for our parents. I saw them walk off and then realized I was being hugged by everyone else.

Everyone was quiet and the minutes passed by very slowly. Dad came in and said that she was in her room and we could see her now. I went to the room and just fell apart when I saw her. Bella is pale in complexion but she looked ghostly lying on the bed. She had tubes running in and out of her. The heart monitor was beeping so loudly that it echoed in my head. The nurse told us that they were keeping her sedated so her body could heal. I brought a chair over, held her hand and watched her breath. The nurse must have been told we were not leaving because they carefully brought in a table and chairs for us all. The nurse gave me a weak smile and just patted my hand. She told us whatever was needed for anyone she was the person to see.

Mom came in and said that the Cullen's had insisted they move out of their room at the hotel and stay with them. It would make contacting people easier. I had been adamant before that I was not leaving and for them to get some sleep. Dad knew I was not going to budge and just let me do this. Bella was family and I had to be there for her.

This all went through my mind like a movie in a theater. The last thing I remember was us throwing a great party on the 4th of July and here we were two days later. Bella was doing so much better. She was off the sedation but still sleeping. The doctor said that was normal after coming off sedation. Who was I to question him? He also said that if she did well she could recover at home as long as she had a nurse. Edward surprised me when he said that it would be taken care of and not to worry.

It was the morning of July 6th. Jasper got us all coffee and whatever he could find that was decent at the cafeteria. I was tired of eating the same old hospital food. I wanted Bella's cooking. She made something wonderful out of nothing in the fridge. I was sipping on a cup of coffee when Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Alice I know this is not the time but what happened to Bella's parents. You said the other night she was melancholy when she cooked family recipes. I noticed you changed the subject when you noticed she came down the stairs." Rosalie bit her lip I knew she was curious but I did have the heart to tell them.

"I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later. I might as well start at the beginning. She grew up in a small town in Alaska. Her dad was a cop and her mom was a normal mom. She stayed home to make sure Bella had someone there for her. Her mom taught her everything she knows now. It went from one generation to another. I moved to Ketchikan with my parents when I was 8. Dad took a job there as a lawyer for the city. The pay was crap but it didn't matter to him. He took one look and fell in love with the town. Somehow her parents and my parents became fast friends. Bella and I were joined at the hip from the moment we met each other. When Bella turned 10 she had decided that the next year she would get them the best anniversary present she could. She had her mind set on a flight seeing tour with a picnic. She saved every penny she could from birthdays, Christmas etc. She saved enough when summer came around." I did not want to go on but I had to as they needed to know this.

"My parents took us down and I still remember how proud she was when she bought the tour for her parents. She kept saying her mom always wanted to go on one of them but Charlie was always on duty. Let me tell you her parents loved each other immensely. When one moved the other moved with them. They had their fights and squabbles but always worked through them. When she gave her parents the present of the trip her mom cried and her dad just beamed. It was like Bella to do something like this. They made arrangements to go on a Saturday. I wanted Bella to stay with us that day but she said she would stay home and make dinner. Even at a young age she knew her way around a kitchen. She got the call that afternoon that the floatplane had gone down. They were looking for the beacon. She was so worried about her parents. They were all she had how could she not. Mom, dad and I went to her house to be there for her. We played cards and drank hot chocolate. The next thing we knew was she was being told they had found the plane and no one survived." I got up to get some more coffee and Jasper brought me into a much needed hug.

"From what we were told the weather turned bad quickly. Ketchikan is known for its high winds and horizontal rain. It took them by surprise. Bella was so strong for us all. We helped her make arrangements and the police department came out to support one of their fallen friends. With Bella having no family it was no surprise when she said yes to living with us. Dad being the lawyer he was made sure that all the papers were in order. Bella was shocked to find out why her parents scrimped and saved all those years. They wanted her to have a bright future. She never went without anything but she still did not have what most kids her age had. She was not rich but if she watched it carefully and invested it she would not have to worry about much. All through school she had her head in a book or cook book. She pretty much had me and no other friends. I think that the only reason she dated was I made her go on dates with me. She never spoke much about her parents. Even now she has her moments with guilt. When we graduated high school we both applied for the scholarships at the University. She received the full ride for culinary school. Out of thousands of people that had applied Bella won it. We went off to school and here we are now." I stopped and just listened to the heart monitor. The beeping still drove me over the edge.

"Alice you mean after all these years she still blames herself for her parent's death?" Rosalie was weeping as she asked this. Emmett was holding her tightly and letting her cry.

"Yes…she blames herself. We had a conversation that she needed to deal with this. I was surprised when she said that it was time. I just hope after all this she does." I had tears flowing down my face now. Jasper wiped my tears as they fell.

"All these years she has carried that guilt with her. How was Bella to know that the weather would change? That is no way to live a life. I should know. "Jasper moved over and let Edward sit by me.

I looked at him and wondered just what he was going to tell me. How much pain had he had gone through like Bella?

"Alice my family well all my family now…" he said while looking at Rose with a big smile on his face. "All my family knows what happened in my past it is time for you to know too."

He took my hands into his and started in on just how much pain he had been through. I just sat there and listened while he spoke.

I looked at the clock ticking from the wall. We had been sitting here for hours listening to Edward. His family knew all about it but it still pained them. I realized that it was nearing dinner time. Angela had called earlier and said they would drop food off for us. She kind of half laughed when she said it was food but not near as well as Bella's. I kind of laughed with her because I knew she was right.

"Edward I don't know how you lived through all that pain. I am so sorry for what you and she went through. You and Bella have far more in common than you think. No wonder you were such an…" I paused to be nice but had a hard time thinking of something. I did hug him hard though.

"Rosalie called me a pompous ass and I have to agree with her on that one. " He laughed while he embraced the hug I gave him. We all joined in on the laughter. Rosalie got up and hugged him tighter than ever before and messed up his hair.

"What happened…where am I?" it came out in a whisper.

We all went silent and I looked over at Bella. I could see her eyes trying to take in the light. I went over and took her hand. I looked over at Jasper and mouthed call your parents and my parents. He smiled at me and went out of the room with his cell phone at his ear.

"Bella you are in the hospital but ok? Do you remember anything at all?" I stroked her pale cheek.

"I just remember not feeling well, the party and then seeing the ground come closer." She whispered again. She tried to sit up a little but the pain that was on her face stopped her. I knew what she wanted and I slowly raised her bed. She looked better after being horizontal for so long.

I looked around and all of our friends were now around the bed. We were all glad to see her awake and come back to us.

"What exactly happened? Why the all the tubes and the pain? Oh don't tell me I did my best klutzy move yet." She had a smile on her pale face. At least she saw some humor in all of this.

"Leave it to you to be comical in all of this. Don't you know you had us all scared to death? What would we do without you?" Rosalie placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Bella what can I say you take the show when it comes to parties. I have to say you are one damn cook!!" Emmett had a huge grin on his face and Rose smacked him behind his head. We all laughed as he rubbed it.

Jasper came back into the room along with the Cullens and our parents. I could see mom and dad were relieved that she was awake. The both carefully hugged her and sat down beside her bed. I stood back and let them have their moment with her. They were with her when her parents died and they needed to be here to explain what had happened this time. Dad took her hand into his and slowly started telling her what happened.

"Bella your appendix ruptured and infection set in. The doctors got to it in time but you have been on high doses of antibiotics. You are going to be sore for awhile but will make a speedy recovery in no time. How come you never told anyone you were not feeling well? Please the next time you are not feeling well please tell someone ok. You had us so scared sweetie." Mom leaned over and kissed her on the fore head. She put her hand on the both of theirs. It was nice to see them have such a bond with her. My parents had the same bond with me and they loved us both equally.

"I am sorry I worried everyone. I just thought the pain was nerves finally trying to do me in. I promise the next time I will let you know what is happening ok." She said in a slight whisper. She tried to get comfortable and had a hard time doing it with the IV in her hand.

I looked over at Edward he was sitting with his parents and for once I felt that Edward was a part of this family that had formed around us. I hoped that maybe he could help Bella through all emotional pain she still felt after all these years.

The doctor came in to check on her. He said she could go home tomorrow but would have to have someone there. She would still need to be on IV antibiotics for a few more days and she would need help doing the ordinary things. I saw her grimace when he said she could have soup from the cafeteria. I told him that our business associates were bringing food for everyone. He said that was probably a good thing and went on to his next patient. We all laughed on that comment. Bella slightly giggled but then grimaced when the pain hit her.

Angela and Ben came through with chicken and dumplings for us all. The rest of the food was leftovers from the party. Angela was glad when she said they were finally gone. We all served ourselves. I saw Edward pour some into a bowl for Bella. She tried to feed herself and ended up flinging the spoon over Emmett's head. Jasper was rolling on the floor and the rest of us just laughed. Bella blushed and then asked for some help. Edward poured more broth into the bowl and fed her one spoon at a time. At least they could become friends. I know that him being an ass to her literally made her blood boil. She was not one to forgive or forget but maybe with time and a little coxing on my part.

We all finished the delicious food and gathered everything back up for them to take back the house. Angela and Ben said they would have brought flowers but they left a beautiful bouquet for her at home. They both kissed her and were heading out the door before Bella stopped them.

"Thank you both for everything. I am so sorry the business started out this way. If you have to find other jobs I will totally understand." She had tears in her eyes. I knew that she wanted us to gung ho on the start of the word go. I just did not happen that way.

"Bella believe us we are not going anywhere. We have enough work to last us months." They waved good-bye and went back home. I heard Bella rustling through her sheets. Poor thing missed her bed.

"Alice Brandon you better tell me what the hell she meant right now!" she tried to yell at me but it came out more like a sick whinny.

"Well….there was so many at the party and with what happened I forgot to tell you. You were first priority ok? Everyone loved the decorations and they loved your food even more. During those hours we gained 5 new clients, a charity event and more events in the future. The business is going to do great." I took her hand again and saw her sigh.

"Bella talk to me please. What is going through that brain of yours?" I asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"I was just thinking they must have thought a lot of the work we did even after my little plotz into the grass." She stifled a giggle. I was glad to see she was coming back to the Bella I knew.

We all laughed with her. She told us all to go home and get some sleep. I wanted to stay but she would hear nothing about it. She said she would be home tomorrow and then we could be at her beck and call. We all laughed again. Emmett and Rosalie both kissed her and walked out the door. Edward smiled at her and she told him thank you for dinner. She would repay him anytime in the future. He quietly left after that remark. She noticed that only Jasper and I remained. She raised one eye brow and looked at me. I looked at her and then to Jasper.

"He is just taking me home Bella. Get your mind out of the gutter." I whispered in her ear. I so wanted to be with Jasper but now was not the right time for either of us. I wanted it with all my heart and soul though. Jasper kissed her on the forehead and we left. I didn't want to leave her but I need sleep.

We took the elevator down and we were both quiet. He opened his truck door for me and gave me a boost up. He went around to the driver's seat and got in. He put the keys into the ignition but did not turn the engine on. He just sat there and then turned to me.

"Alice I heard what you said to Bella." He went on to continue but I put my finger on his lips. I just smiled and put a sweet kiss on his lips. We knew what each other were thinking and that would happen when the time was right. I had this feeling that Bella would need me more than ever before. Our conversation about her parents hit a spot. I just hope that she would be able to deal with it when the time came.


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!! The songs for this chapter are "Thank You" by Dido, "Don't Sleep" by Lordikim, "Pillow Talk" by Doris Day. I have a thing for old movies too. Anything with Doris Day just rocks. Redline is one of my favorite movies too. I have a thing for fast cars and this has it baby! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Emmett please put me down. I can walk up the stairs by myself." my feet dangled over his hands. We were heading for my bedroom.

"Bella you heard what your doctor said you are to take it easy for a week. No exceptions. Please don't be difficult. Let me do this ok." He took the last two steps as one. Everyone else followed us into my bedroom.

"Emmett I know what my doctor said. No baths till my follow up appointment, soft foods, take the antibiotics and no driving." I was not happy with the no driving part. I still had not taken my new car out. I wanted to though just to see what dad had done with it.

He set me on the bed and fluffed my pillows. Everyone looked at me and it made me nervous. I noticed a rolling tray like the one in the hospital. It had my laptop on it, a portable DVD player, water bottle and anything else that could be thought of. I also noticed a walkie-talkie. I picked it up and looked at Alice.

"Alice don't you think you went over board just a bit much?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bella I have so many new clients to meet. You have meetings and you are going to do them from here. That way you can compile the food they want and then email it to Angela. You never have to leave here and you are keeping to the orders. I know you would have kept yourself away from the business. The nurse is on call during the day. She is here to make sure you take your medication, eat and whatever else needs to be helped with." She sat next to me on the bed.

"I told you all I don't need a nurse. I am not a baby I can take care of myself." I was not happy that I had a nurse babysitting me.

"Bella we all have work to do. We tried to rearrange it but we couldn't. She is here to make sure you don't do anything stupid and hinder your recovery." Rosalie was nice about it but the look on her face me stop my argument about it.

"Fine I will deal with it though it does not mean I have to like it." I crossed my arms at my chest.

"I also got some of your favorite movies. Pillow Talk, Redline and all the others that I could find in that mass collection you have downstairs." Alice put them on the night table next to me.

I looked over to my dresser and saw two of the most beautiful flower arrangements I have ever seen. The first one was a summer mix of all sorts of flowers. Some I recognized like the Freesias but others I did not. The other one was blue and white roses. It was small but was still perfect. Alice noticed me looking at them.

"The roses are from our parents, Mr. Xavier and me. I know how they are your favorite. The other is from the Cullens. By that I do mean all of them. Carlisle and Esme have taken to you just like they have me." She held my hand and smiled at Jasper. I noticed Edward's eyes get big when he heard Alice say that blue roses were my favorite.

"Thank you everyone and please thank your parents they are beautiful." I yawned and slowly tried to get comfortable in my bed. The shower I had before I left wore me out. I have never been so sore and tired in my life. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie all gave me soft hugs and headed downstairs. Edward stayed behind and just smiled at me. What the hell was that smirk for? His lopsided smile was nice but this time it was just weird. Alice stayed behind which usually meant something was up or she need to talk. She scooted over to sit next to me.

"Bella you had me so scared. You fainted and then the next thing they were wheeling you into emergency surgery. Please if you are not feeling well tell me ok?" She had tears down her cheeks.

"Alice I thought it was nerves. If I had known I would have gone into the doctor. I would never intentionally keep anything from you and I never will. You are my family." I gave her a hug. She wiped her eyes and smiled. I knew she was feeling better.

"Alice can I ask you one thing? Why is Edward being so nice? I mean right up until I got sick he was an asshole. What changed him into a normal human being?" I looked sideways at her awaiting her response.

"Bella I am not going to go into what exactly happened as it is not my story to tell but he is trying ok? Give him a chance. I noticed he fed you your soup at the hospital. Maybe something will happen between you two." always the matchmaker and nothing would stop her either unless I put my foot down.

"Alice I won't pry but please we are going to try to be friends and nothing more. I remember the dates you sent me on. What a fucking mess those were... "I chuckled at some of the dates that she tried to set me up on and shivered. I started yawning and tried to stay awake.

"I am going to try not to interfere. Not saying it won't happen but I will be on my best behavior. I am going to let you get some sleep. If you need anything just catch me on the walkie-talkie or the nurse is just right downstairs. Let her do her work that is why she is here Bella. We are all headed over to start going through things in the attic room. If I don't get it all cataloged now it will never happen." She smiled at me as she got off the bed and closed my bedroom door as she left. I snuggled back down and tried to relax a little.

I tossed and turned for an hour before giving up. All that sleep I got in the hospital made it hard to sleep now. I sat up and looked at my antibiotics. Alice made sure they were next to the water bottle. I had to start taking them tomorrow morning. They were huge and I knew I would choke myself and end up back in the ER if I was not careful.

I carefully pulled the tray over and flipped my laptop open. I wanted to check my emails and send a huge thank you to Mr. Xavier. I opened an email account when we had our website done. I checked that email first and noticed quite a few inquiries that had been dealt with. Angela and Ben had been busy the past few days. They were true friends and hard workers. I would never be able to thank them for what they did the past few days. I closed that email and opened my personal one up. I also logged on to the site hoping to hear from a certain someone. I noticed he was not on but left him a private message telling him I had been sick. I also left him my personal email account and said to use that on aol too. I figured with as much as we had talked I could trust him. Anything on that profile was basic information and he was not the stalker type. Another hour passed and I was getting sleepy. Who would have thought email would be hard work?

I turned on my iPod to random and snuggled down again. This time sleep found me but so did the bad dreams. All the pain from my parent's death, the pain from surgery and whatever else I had bottled deep down inside me came out. The dream horrified me from one turn to the next. I would open a door and no one would hear me. I would open another door and hear "all her fault." Door after door things got worse. I woke up sweating and screaming. I regained my thoughts and realized that I was home.

My bedroom door was thrown open and there was Alice with the look of horror on her face. The nurse was with her but she told her she would take care of this. She saw the tears on my face and the bed was thrashed. She literally hopped from where she was to my bed.

"Bella what the hell happened I heard you scream from outside." she held me in her arms. She may have been little but she was very strong when I needed her.

"Bad dream over and over again. It was horrible…my parents….my fault…..doors opening…." I could get out small syllables before I sobbed. She just held me and let me cry till I could cry no more.

My crying slowed down and then sobbed. I now had the hiccups from crying so much. She handed me some tissues and I blew my nose. What a mess I was.

"Bella you have and did nothing wrong. When will you believe that? It was a fluke of Mother Nature and nothing else. You are going to have to deal with this sweetie." She held my hands in hers and I knew she was right. It was time for me to go back home and say good-bye.

"Alice you are right on that. I have been thinking a lot about it. It is time I went back home and dealt with all of this. How did you hear me if you were all over at the main house?" I blew my nose again.

"Everyone left to go home. I was walking back with some soup Angela made for you and then I heard you scream. Are you ok now? I don't know how much more of this excitement I can take." she giggled as she swept the hair out of my eyes.

"I am good. I am glad everyone went home I bet they were tired of being here. I think they gave up a lot this weekend. How am I ever going to thank them? I screwed up the party."

"Bella you did nothing of the sort. Everyone knows how much they mean to you. They do it cause the like us. Jasper told me they think of us as family. He said Rose told him it was nice to have sisters and Emmett mentioned that it was never dull with us around." I giggled along with her when she said that. She got off the bed went and got my soup where she dropped it. Thank goodness for Rubbermaid. I would hate to clean that mess up out of the carpet. She brought it over and said to eat while it was hot. I told her I would and that I was just going to read for awhile. She kissed my forehead and told me to rest. She would check on me later to see if I needed anything. She also mentioned the damn nurse again too just in case I forgot. Who could forget the wicked witch of the west? I was not going to be sad when she left. She was headed downstairs to finish cataloging everything on her laptop.

I put my book down and flipped open my lap top. I saw a window pop open when my AOL messenger came on.

**Edward:** Where have you been?

**Bella: **I am sorry I have been really sick. This is the first chance I have had to check everything. If my best friend found out I was not napping she would come up here and rip my lap top out of my hands. She may be little but she is scary.

Did I just say she was little? Crap I never meant to let that slip out. I hope he would ignore it and keep up the chat. Damn medication it was making me loopy. I hated to be in this fog. I did not dare to mention a nurse.

**Edward:** I am so sorry you are still are sick. I hope you feel better soon. I can bring you some soup. 

**Bella: **Thank you for the offer but I have soup coming out my ears. Plus there is no chance in hell I am telling you where I live LOL.

**Edward: **I understand for all you know I could be some harry bald fat guy wanking off.

**Bella: **LOL I hope not but how do you know that is not me?

**Edward: **You got me on that. Truce ok?

We went on talking for hours. It felt so easy to talk to him about most things. The things I wanted kept private I just did not give the whole picture of. It was nice to have someone to talk to that did not know the real me. I loved Alice with my whole heart but I don't think she ever knew just how lonely it was sometimes. I looked at the clock and realized it was late. I could no longer keep my eyes open. I told him goodnight and pushed the tray table over. I got cozy once again and felt sleep come over me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for your great reviews! I hope everyone survived Thanksgiving. I have yet to see Twilight yet. Our movie theater is not bringing it here till this week. Let me you I am not happy! The songs for this chapter are "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, "Dirty Little Secret" by the All American Rejects and "Buttons" by The Pussycat Dolls. The normal drill I don't own these characters etc. Enjoy!**

**APOV**

My neck and fingers ached from all the work I had finished. The cataloging needed to be done. There were so many supplies up in that attic room; I didn't know what we had. Jasper created a computer program for both of us. It made our lives easier since he uploaded it to our laptops and the main computer in the kitchen. It really was genius of him and made me love him even more. I walked up the stairs and noticed Bella's light was still on. I noticed she was fast asleep and curled up into the fetal position. Her lap top was still humming and I went to turn it off for her. I noticed a window open and still flashing a message. Just who was she talking to and why didn't she tell me anything about this? I noticed it said goodnight from King of the Grouchies. I noticed her handle said Umbrella Princess. Leave it to Bella to name her something that reminded her of home. I shut it off and pulled the blanket up around her. I turned off the light and closed the door.

I went to my room and went to turn my lap top. I looked up on Google for this person. All it said was he was 26 and single. Just exactly where did Bella meet this man? Should I be worried that he was a stalker? I had to trust Bella on this one but my curiosity was getting the best of me. I turned it off and flipped open my cell phone to call Jasper. He must have been sitting on the phone because he answered before the first ring was done.

"Jasper I know it is late but I wanted to say goodnight before I went to bed." I hoped he would get the message I so wanted him. After all the plans he did for our trip to New York it made me want him even more.

"Alice my sweet I was hoping you would call. How is the program going?" I called him to say night and he wanted to know about the program. Damn that man even when he was asking about business it made him sexy.

"The program is fine and that is not why I called. Jasper can you keep what I am going to tell you to yourself?" I giggled and smirked. I wish he could see the thoughts that were running through my head at this moment.

"I know that is not why you called but I had to tease you somehow. Yes anything for you pixie girl." A shock of electricity went through my body when he said that.

"When I went to check on Bella her lap top was still on. She was in AOL messenger and talking to a guy! I don't know how long this has been going on but he is stranger! Should I say something to her?" I wanted to know his take on this whole thing. I was happy that she had someone to talk to but worried for her safety too.

"I don't see her not protecting herself. Bella is smart and she knows what information to give out. Ok you have peaked my curiosity but what is this man's handle anyway?" I heard him sigh…another shock went through my body.

"Oh this is great his handle is King of the Grouchies!" I squealed but kept it quiet. I heard silence on the end. He was there because I could hear his breathing but nothing else.

"Alice we have to meet for lunch tomorrow? I know you have work to do but I will be there after our board meeting. We can discuss this then. Night my love until tomorrow." I went to say I love you too and all I heard was a click!! What the hell is going on? I mentioned that name to him and he knew more than he was giving me. Lunch could not come fast enough.

**APOV**

I had tough night sleeping. I had not a clue what Jasper wanted to tell me but I am sure it had something to do with the name I brought up. I took a long hot shower and enjoyed the fact that one day Jasper would join me. I put on a simple top with jeans and boots. I grabbed a sweater just in case it was needed. I still looked damn good even being this dressed down. I still had cataloging to do and plans later. I peaked in on Bella she was still sleeping even though it was past 9am. Normally we were up at the crack of dawn but if she was going to take it easy I was too. I went down stairs and into the kitchen. Bella got her way finally as we sent the nurse home. This was Bella's territory but I knew how to make the simple things. I made her a pot of her favorite tea. Raspberry and lemon…it was not something you could buy in the stores. I had to take two types and mix them like she taught me how too. This was just another one of her talents. I made her toast and put everything on a tray. I carefully walked up to her room and set it all down. She smiled at me and said good morning. I put the tray on her bed and told her to eat. She nodded as I held out an antibiotic in my hand. She took it and swallowed along with some of the now cooler tea.

"Bella I hate to leave you but I have more work to do and lunch with Jasper. I want to go but if you need me to stay I will." I looked at her as she took a corner off her toast.

"Alice go please. I would feel awful if you didn't. Besides Angela and Ben are right next door. She is coming over later so we can discuss the Palmer wedding. I know you are doing everything for it and they want us to do the catering for it. What possessed that mother and daughter to give us weeks notice is beyond me. Besides who am I to stop in the name of true love?" She giggled at me. I noticed her putting in Blue Hawaii. She had a thing for old movies but her love of Elvis was something I never did understand. Though from what she told me he loved parties and clothes so that kept my interest.

"Bella thank you and don't worry about the Palmer wedding. I have everything under control and I am sure you will too. I will check on you after my lunch meeting with Jasper ok?" I kissed her forehead and checked to make sure she did not need anything. I grabbed my lap top of the dinning room table and headed down the stairs to the garage. Pit, poor Bella still had not driven her car. I hadn't either but I was sure to make remedy of that soon.

I strolled into kitchen and there were Ben and Angela attached at the lips. They both blushed but I just told them not around clients and we would be fine. We all laughed at that. I went into the table and went to work. I heard them getting to work too. The hours went by and it was nearing noon. I had not heard from Jasper yet and it kind of had me worried. Were we moving to fast and he was going to tell me that? I went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Angela asked me what I had plans for the day. I told her about lunch and everything. She told me to go have a good time with Jasper and not to worry about Bella. She would be bringing her lunch over soon and they had work to do anyway.

"So if you plan to have a little afternoon delight take your time. Bella will be ok in my supervision." She raised her eyebrows at me. I just waved her away and walked back to my work.

My cell phone rang and I picked it up not recognizing the phone number.

"Sugar and Spice...This is Alice how can I help you today?" I went back to typing and keeping my mind off things.

"Hello my sweet. I am so sorry I am running late. The board meeting went later than usual. I am on my way to come get you. "With that he hung up.

I shut off my lap top and got my purse. I heard his truck pull up outside. I went to open the door and Jasper was already standing there. He kind of half smiled at me. It worried me to what was going through his mind and just what he was going to tell me. He took my hand and closed the door behind us. He walked me to the truck and helped me get in. The ride was quiet and I just sat there with my hands wringing in my lap. I hoped that what he wanted to discuss was Bella. Deep in my heart was the fear of him saying he did not want to see me.

We pulled up to Wildwood Restaurant. I have always wanted to go here with Bella but we never had made it. She was going to be upset that I went without her. I was to give her the full report when I got back home and that would make her happy. I noticed that Jasper was talking to the owner and he nodded. He came back and grabbed my hand. We followed him into what was a private dinning room. He did all this to break up with me before we had even begun? I fought to hide the tears and sat down as he held the chair out for me. He sat down and pursued the menu. I did the same and carefully hid that I was blotting my teary eyes.

The waiter came in and took our orders. Jasper ordered the fettuccini and I ordered the salmon. We both ordered sparkling waters. The waiter left and we were alone. I cleared my throat and looked at Jasper

"Jasper I want to say that the past few weeks with you have been the joy of my life other than opening the business but I understand if you want to break it off. We are moving to fast." I looked at him this time not hiding the tears.

He quickly got up out of his chair and knelt near mine. He wiped my tears away and placed a sweet tender kiss on my lips.

"Alice I am so sorry you thought that. On the contrary we have just begun. I want to know every inch of your body and then start all over again. I want to know what you love and what you don't love. I want to know what makes you think the way you do. This is about someone else entirely. I promise this is just the beginning." With that he kissed me even harder this time. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth. We both fought for dominance with him winning out this time. We both pulled apart and I was trying to catch my breath when the waiter brought our food in

She placed each of our plates in front of us and then asked if it was too hot in here. I must have looked flush. Jasper told her no that we were fine. The waiter left and we both cracked up. The things that man does to me and we were not even in a bed!

"Alice I have known about this for awhile but wanted to get all the information before I talked to you about it. I don't want Edward to know." So this is what this was all about!

"What do you mean this is about him? What does this have to do with Bella and her online chats?" I looked at him and took a bite of salmon. I slowly sucked on the fork as I pulled it out of my mouth. He squirmed in his seat. Ha!! I have my own bag of tricks.

"My dear brother has been chatting online for days maybe even weeks now. I don't know how long it has been going on I did not get to snoop that far. All I know is he is talking to someone named Umbrella Princess." He took a bite of his fettuccini and did some awesome slurp to get the noodles in his mouth. This time I was squirming in my seat.

"That is Bella's chat name!!" I was literally in his lap this time. Bella and Edward have been talking to each other and never even knew it.

"I know that is why we needed to talk out of the house. You and I are the only ones that know. I want to tell Rosalie but keep it from Emmett. I love that brother of mine but he has a hard time keeping his mouth shut." He chuckled at that.

"I think we should talk to her about it. Those two have more in common that they think. Each has suffered a loss and I think they would be perfect for each other. "I kissed him on his forehead and went back to lunch.

"So what are we going to do about them?" I asked as I finished my lunch. He took a drink of his water and put his fork down.

"I think we should let them figure it out. Sooner or later someone is going to slip up or put things together. After I figured it all out I asked him about it. He basically gave me basic information but she is not telling him the whole story. She said she was working in a bakery, was sick, went to New York to help her boss etc. My brother is smart he will figure it out sooner or later. Now that he is healing his heart he deserves to have what you and I have." He came over and took me to his lap again. He nuzzled my neck and kissed it.

"For once I won't interfere. What are we exactly Jasper?" I still did not know what we were to each other. I turned around in his lap and looked at him.

"I think we are together are we not? I have never met anyone like you before Alice. You are on my mind every minute of the day and believe me it makes meetings hard sometimes." He put a kiss on my lips and held me tighter.

"I feel the same Jasper. I don't want to ever let you go. "I kissed him and we fought for dominance once again. This time I sucked on his tongue and he moaned. I won this battle of tonsil hockey!

The waiter came in to take our plates and asked to see if we wanted dessert. Jasper told him Crème Brule and one spoon. I wonder what was going on in that blond head of his. The waiter shortly returned with our dessert. Jasper carefully took off the sugar top and grabbed the butter knife. What the hell is he going to do with that? The next thing I knew he bent my head back to expose my neck and spread the Crème Brule on my neck. He proceeded to lick all the way up to my lips.

I moaned as he did it again this time on the other side. He put his finger in the dish and pulled it out. I brought it up to my lips and slowly sucked the sweetness. I swirled my tongue around his finger slowly and then popped it out of my mouth. His eyes were so huge and I could feel his erection poking into my pants. If he could play dirty then so could I. We looked back and forth as to what to do next. He picked up the spoon and fed me the sugar top. The sweetness melted in my mouth and before it was all gone I shoved my tongue into his mouth. I wiggled my butt slowly into his groin and let the sugar melt between us. He let out a huge groan as I knew he had climaxed. He spread my legs slightly and started grinding his knee into my crotch. The friction with the jeans and skin put me over the top. I fell into his chest and caught my breath as he caught his. We had not had sex but I can just imagine the combustion that would occur when we did.

Jasper pulled me off his lap and we went to pay the bill. I tied my sweater around my waist to hide what had occurred. We both left with full stomachs and goofy grins on our faces. If the waiter ever knew what had happened I don't think we would ever be back again. The fantasies I wanted to play out with Jasper were rushing through my brain. He was ever the gentlemen opening the door for me. He went to help me in the van and noticed the crotch of my jeans were wet. He set me in the seat and spread my legs wide. He bent down and licked my jeans and mentioned something about me smelling wonderful. Holy shit it was hot and I came again right there. He came back up and kissed me passionately.

"If I can do that to you by just licking imagine what I could do to you in bed." He smirked and closed my legs. The door closed and I just sat there with my mouth open.

While he drove me back home we talked about how to keep things secret but still be keeping eyes and ears open. Jasper was just as sneaky as I was and it turned me on even more. He pulled up in front of the main house and went around opening the door for me. He pulled me into another kiss this time sweet and soft. I was stunned as to what happened this afternoon. I thought he was breaking things off but that was not the at all what happened. Who can say they had hot masturbation in a public place. I would never look at that restaurant the same way again.

"Alice the door is that way." He turned me around and pointed to the stained glass front door. He laughed as he got back into his truck. I would have puddled right there but I needed a shower after that. Ben was at the desk making lists that the girls were sending him off for eventually. Angela was still with Bella. I could take a shower and keep this our secret for now. Secrets were going to be our way for awhile. Jasper and I cohorts in espionage of the heart.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for your reviews! Everything in this chapter does exist. I hope you enjoy this! Again I do not own these lovely people. The songs for this chapter are "Leaving on a Jet Plane" by Peter, Paul and Mary and "Memories" by Within Temptation. Enjoy!**

**BPOV/July17**

These past 10 days went fast. I was able have a semi normal life after spending days in bed. I know Alice was talking to Jasper but the rest of the Cullens had been busy. Some construction site was almost close to being ready. They all had been busy from what Rosalie told me on the phone the other day. I told her we could plan something when they had them time. Emmett was glad to hear that as he loved my cooking. I heard the smack on the phone with that remark. They both sent me their love and left me back to the business before us. Angela, Ben and I had busted our asses to get things done for the Palmer wedding. The mother told me the wrong date and we had more time thank goodness. I was heading to see my doctor for the follow up appointment. My stitches were gone and I was almost healed according to what I saw.

Alice wanted to take me but she got busy with a new client. I was still not released to drive my car. My poor car sitting in the garage was lonely for me. As soon as I could I wanted to take her out as soon as possible. Angela dropped me off and told me to call her when I was done. She wanted to check out a few markets that we may want to use for produce.

I told the nurse who I was and she told me to take a seat. Great they were running behind and I had things to do. I then heard my name called and the nurse took me back. She took all the necessary details and noticed I had lost some weight. She told me not to worry that it was perfectly normal. She left me there sitting in my bra and the lovely paper gown they give you.

The doctor came in and said he was glad to see me in better circumstances. We both laughed at that. He checked my incision and put some kind of steri strips on it. He gave me more to last a few days and then said to let it heal on its own. I was still not allowed to have a bath till it was fully healed but I was ready to go have a life again. I asked him about driving, boating and flying. He said it was all fine but no swimming just yet. He gave me the okay and told me if I had any problems to call his office or the hospital. I grabbed the paper work and headed out.

The sun felt glorious on my face and the plans I had thought of were finally coming into light. I called Angela and she was right there. She said she was heading back for me and would wait if I was not ready. She asked if everything is ok and I told her yes. I also asked her if I took some time for me could she handle all the shopping and prep work for the Palmer wedding. She said of course and not to worry. That is all I told her. I didn't want anyone to stop me from doing this nor did I want anyone going with me. This little life adventure was going to be on my own.

I went to the coach house and up to my room. I flipped open my cell and hit the right number. I was hoping the right someone would be at the store. I heard the phone pick up and asked for who I wanted. I was put on hold and then heard it pick up again.

"Hello this is Teddy speaking how can I help you?" Her voice made me feel calm. Her husband and her were very good friends of my parents.

"Teddy this is Bella and I need some help but you have to keep it secret if anyone calls ok?" I tapped my fingers on my desk.

"Bella it is so good to hear from you! We had heard such good things about the business and we hope you are feeling better. I almost flew down to take care of you but Peter stopped me." She said laughing. She had the best laugh and I had missed it.

"What can we do Bella? You know us we are always there for you." silence I knew she was waiting to hear what I wanted.

"Teddy I am coming to Alaska. I need to figure out some things and I want to stay at the cabin. The problem is I won't have a car, boat etc. Can you help in that?" I hope that she would not pry and just say yes.

"Bella you just tell us when and where and we are there. I have cabin keys if you don't and please don't worry about supplies we will have everything ready for you ok?" I was relieved to hear her say that.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will make plane reservations and call you back." We made small talk and then I hung up. I debated whether to drive to Seattle or take a plane there. I chose the latter and made reservations for it. I also called the airlines and booked a seat for the next available flight. It would not matter where I sat as long as I got there.

I called teddy back and told her the flight number. She said that they would be there at baggage claim waiting for me. She again said don't worry everything would be ready. I think she knew what was going to happen. I grabbed my big duffel bag and threw in grungy clothes. Jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts and my boots were all that were going to be needed. Where I was going fancy dressing was not an issue. I realized I would have to tell someone where I was going. The obvious person was Alice so I sat down at my desk and typed out a note….

_Alice,_

_I thought long and hard about our conversation the other night. You are right it is time for me to deal with all of this. How I am ever going to move on if I don't make peace with all of this. Please don't worry I am safe and I will call in a few days. Let me have this time to figure out where my head is._

_Love you my sister and best friend _

_Bella_

I taped the note to the front door so she would not miss it. I hoped that I could get a head start so she would not come get me or send our parents after me. I grabbed my bag and headed for the back driveway. The cab I had called was waiting for me. I crawled into the back seat and he closed the door. He asked where I was going and I simply replied back home. He nodded and started the engine. The drive to the airport was quiet other than the hum of the engine. I was dropped off and went through security. I did not have to wait long as my flight was called faster than I thought. I would make it in to Seattle with lots of time to think and catch my next flight.

I boarded while holding tight to my ticket. I strapped myself in and we readied for take off. I felt my stomach roll and I prayed to myself not to get sick. The take off was smooth and my stomach settled itself back down. I took out my iPod and turned it up loud. I wanted to drown in sound. I wanted the nightmares to go away and never come back. The flight from Portland to Seattle was not long. I found my other flight without any trouble. I found my seat and was so relieved that I was by myself. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were landing at the Ketchikan International Airport.

I laughed internally at the thought of this being an International Airport. They called it that because the town was close to Canada. I walked down the stairs and into the main lobby. There stood Teddy and Peter with huge smiles on their faces. I ran to them with open arms and just hugged them till we could hug no more. Peter put his arm around my shoulders and asked how his kid was doing. I just gave him a half smile. He told me that everything would be ok and the past would be the past once again. I was right they knew why I was here and I loved that they did not interfere. They had been friends of my family as far back as I could remember. They were family just like Alice was. I just did not get to visit them as much.

We strolled to the truck and I noticed all the supplies in the back they had come through for me once again. We all piled in and waited for the ferry to take us over to the main part of town. This was the only town that I knew of that had its airport on another island. Many years ago it was on another island entirely and you had to take a plan to get to Ketchikan from there. I had seen pictures of it in the museum growing up.

My home town was small but spread out. A lot had changed in the past few years since I had been here. I noticed them right away as we drove to grab a bite to eat. We made small talk about the food challenge and the business. They were really proud of me of reaching one of my dreams. We drove out to Knudson Cove to load the boat up. They told me not to worry about it as a young teen came out and took everything down.

The ride in the boat out to the cabin was enjoyable. For once it was not raining and the water was smooth and sparkly from the sun on it. I saw the cabin come into view and tears came to my eyes instantly. It was so over grown and nothing like it was when I was growing up. Peter pulled the boat up to the beach and we started to unload. Teddy said not to worry about everything and to go unlock the back door. I did just that and met them on the kitchen side.

My grandparents had built this cabin from the ground up. It originally was one room with a small kitchen and huge fireplace at the other end. My grandfather added on a bedroom, bathroom and huge kitchen sometime in the 70's. I spent my summers here with my mom. I learned so much being here not only about the outdoors but about myself. Dad would come out when he could and go fishing. I scoured the kitchen area and saw no signs of mice. As long as they left me alone I would leave them alone.

Teddy handed me the keys and a walkie talkie. She said when ever I was ready to go home just to let them know. They also said that if Alice or my parents were to call they would deal with it too. I had my cell but the battery only lasted so long. I kissed them both and saw them walk down the beach. They were gone as fast as they came.

I started going through supplies. They got more than I needed but with no one here for the upkeep things were needed. They made sure I had candles and easy to prepare food as all I had was the fireplace. She also made sure there were supplies for smores and cosmos. I saw the note attached to the bottle and smiled at it. Teddy said that cosmos were good for the soul just like chocolate and to enjoy. I put everything on the counters and just walked through the cabin.

So many memories of baking pies and bread with my mother. I saw the mobile of driftwood I made for them still hanging. The pile of coloring books and crayons were still in the drawer where they always were. Everything was the same but different. My grandparents were gone but had lived long lives. My parents were gone but because of some stupid trip I sent them on. I was older and my life was a fucking mess. I had held it together for so long and was ready to explode.

I had to leave or the friendship I had with Alice would have been no more. I couldn't keep up this game anymore. My mind was not where it should have been and work kept me going. I sat down and started a fire. It may have been nice out but it would be cold tonight as a storm was moving in. I saw the clouds slowly moving in. I watched the flames till I started crying. The tears came and never left.

I made sure the fire was safe and went to walk the beach. The smell of salt air was pure heaven to my nostrils. I loved this beach as it would disappear at high tide and reappear at low tide. I spent many a summer learning about all the sea life that existed. I saw a fish jump and then gathered rocks to skip. After awhile it started raining had I been out here this long? I looked at my clock it was nearing dinner time. I was not hungry but I needed to eat. I went back in taking a load of wood with me. They had stocked the cabin with enough to last several days but with the rain here it would be hard to light later.

I took out some hotdogs out of the cooler and cooked them over the fire. Nothing like a hot dog over the fire made me feel so at home. I turned on my iPod and let the music engulf the room. I heard the walkkie talkie squawk. Peter said that Alice had called several times and so had my parents. He said he had told them I was fine and he was keeping watch on me. They did not argue with him at all he told me and that they were happy that I was going to deal with this finally. He said I must have had a great group of friends cause they were all waiting for me to come back home. I told them I did and they were more family than anything. He said to batten down the hatches for the storm and if I needed anything to let them know. I told him thank you and told him I was signing off.

I settled down in the sleeping bad and started reading the book I had brought. It was one on the list of many I had been meaning to read. I finally had the time to do it and I settled in for the night. The light of the fire flickered on the walls creating eerie shadows. I heard the rain fall on the back porch. I was home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for your great reviews! I hope you are all enjoying this. I don't own the characters. The songs for this chapter are "I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner, "Who Wants To Live Forever" by Queen, "Broken" by Lindsey Haun, "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole and "Hallelujah" and "Last Goodbye" both by Jeff Buckley. I hope you enjoy as this chapter was heart breaking for me to write.**

**APOV**

I had finally finished cataloging all the supplies. Who knew there were so many to deal with? On top of all this I had to put in the orders for the Palmer wedding to the florist etc. Thank goodness she had told us the wrong date because I was wondering if even the queen of parties could pull this off. I told Angela and Ben good-bye. They were heading out to see a movie and go to dinner on us. I told them they deserved it with everything they had done. I was meeting everyone at the house for game night and pizza. Jasper and Edward were picking everything up. All I had to do was make sure the TV was on and the Wii warmed up.

I noticed the note on the door and picked it off. I walked up stairs and sat down to read. Bella was gone and who knew when she was coming back. I sat there for what seemed like minutes but it was awhile. Everyone walked through the door and I was still sitting there with the note in my hand. Jasper must have noticed something because he handed the pizzas to Edward and rushed to my side. I handed him the note and nodded he could read it out loud.

At this point the pizzas were on the dinning room table and we were all sitting down. The silence was deafening. I walked over turned the TV on and warmed up the games. They all looked at me like I was completely off my rocker.

"Alice do you know where she went? Are you not worried about her? I know I am." Rosalie asked and then sat in Emmett's lap.

"She went back home to the family cabin. Finally she is going to deal with all this." I walked back to the couch and sat down next to Jasper. He held my hand and squeezed it tight to let me know he was there.

"Right after she got home from the hospital the nightmares started again. She screamed so loudly I heard her from outside. I finally told her it was time to deal with all of the guilt and to start living her life. The past years all she has done is work. Even in high school I had to drag her on dates with me. She would rather put her nose in her books. She was determined to make her parents proud even though they were not here. I thought with college over and us starting this business she would finally start living. No her nose went right back to the book and work. I know she is ok if anything happens we will know. I looked at all of them and noticed Rosalie had tears in her eyes.

"How do you know she is safe Alice?" Emmett looked at me as he held his beautiful wife tighter.

I picked up my cell and pushed in a button and heard the voice that was waiting for my call.

"Hello Peter long time no talk. I know she is there but I just want to know if she is ok." We made small talk for awhile and I told him to let her know that we were here waiting for her to come back home to us. I called our parents too and told them not to go get her. They agreed with me but still would call to check up on her. I flipped my cell closed and took a deep breath.

"Her parents made sure that no matter what she could take care of herself. She knows how to fish, hunt, and eat off the land. Her parents always said she had an old soul. She is a well rounded person but does not give herself enough credit Believe me this is a good thing that she went up there. After all this time I will finally have the real Bella back. Have you not noticed she doesn't laugh? I mean she does but that is not her. Her laugh is contagious. It is like bells ringing and her real smile can melt hearts. She may be beautiful on the outside but what is inside her is even more spectacular." They finally knew about the real Bella. The one I had missed all these years.

"You mean Bella can shoot a gun? Hell ya!!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air and Rosalie smacked him.

I just nodded and we all started to laugh over Emmett enthusiasm over the real Bella. I got up to dish pizza out and grabbed beer for all of us. I noticed that Rosalie took one but did not open it. I just looked at her and she smiled right back. I put our beers back and grabbed us glasses of lemonade. I did not want to bring attention to her and have her not feel out of place. The boys inhaled their food and started playing guitar hero.

Emmett sucked at the drums well so did Jasper at the guitar but Edward had some kind of talent. He beat their asses every time with the guitar he had in his hands. Rosalie whispered that we needed to talk and we left them to their games. We went up to my room and sat on the bed. I just looked at her and finally broke the silence.

"Ok Rose spill it. What is going on?" She just blushed at me and was wringing her hands.

"Are you well are you what I think you are but you don't want to come out and say what you are?" I looked at her again.

"Alice I don't have a clue as to what you just said. I love your quirkiness. Ok first off Carlisle and Esme's wedding anniversary is coming up. We want to do something nice for them. Something simple and elegant. You and Bella are the only ones I would trust with this. The boys said money was no option."

"We would be honored to plan it and heck host it here! I have just the plan for it and I know Bella would make the most exquisite food for it. When do you want to have it?" I was literally bouncing on my bed and noticed that Rose was turning green.

She ran to the bathroom and I heard her empty her stomach. I knew what was up but waited for her to tell me the news. She came back slightly less greener and with a smile on her face. She sat back down on the bed and looked at me with a Cheshire look on her face.

"Their anniversary is the 2nd of August. I know it does not give you a lot of time and with Bella gone. I was not sure you would be willing but knowing you two it will be pulled off. As for the pyrotechnic display of my stomach yes I am pregnant! Emmett does not know yet. With all the work going on I thought it might be nice to tell everyone at the same time." She was just glowing.

"I wanted Bella and you both to know but we can save it for her when she comes back. This was not planned but a welcome surprise at that." She smiled as she put her hand on her stomach.

She told me she was due in February and that it happened on a solo trip to one of the construction sites. No wonder there were comments made on the trip to New York. She told me that even though it had been a business trip Emmett was romantic on the plane. He had ordered dinner for them, champagne and even had her favorite flowers for her. She said Emmett was a complete bonehead sometimes but most of the time he shocked her at how much he loved her.

I agreed to keep her secret for now. I bit my lip and decided that now was the time to tell her what Jasper and I figured out. She sat there silent listening to what we had found out. I finished telling her what I knew. She just smiled and hugged me.

"You don't know how long I have waited for Edward to find someone. Those two have more in common than they think." I nodded to that and we headed downstairs. The boys just all looked at us and we replied girl talk. They all shrugged and we laughed. I went and took dessert out of the fridge. It was obvious that Bella had been thinking about this there was not only chocolate cake but brownies, a cheese cake and an apple pie in the fridge. When things were troubling her she baked.

We all enjoyed the desserts immensely and the topic of their parent's party came up. I put my fork down slowly and heard Jasper moan. I still had it and the game was on!!

I told them I had some ideas and I am sure Bella would love to do the food. I also told them we were asked to do the Bite of Oregon. They knew all about it as Cullen Construction donated a lot of money to Special Olympics. They were worried it was the week right after the party but I told them we could handle it. We sat there talking and enjoying the evening. My mind wandered to Bella but I knew she was fine.

**BPOV/JULY 18**

The storm that came through was not as bad as it could have been. The wind howled just as it always did. It sometimes made you wonder if someone was screaming outside. I loved how the rain pelted on the corrugated plastic roof over the back porch. I slept last night but not much as my brain was moving a million miles an hour. The fire was still roaring and I made toast over it. It was not easy to do but I could to it. I made some hot tea using the kettle that was here. I put on my rain gear and took my tea outside.

The clouds were still gray and the rain was soft on the water. It was beautiful to look at. All those little ripples continuing on to who knows where? I heard a fish jump as I walked down the beach. The tide was coming in but it had awhile before it fully covered the beach. I sat down and just listened to what was around me. Silence, birds chirping, waves rolling in, a boat in the distance, an eagle over head, crows making the sounds they make. It was all so beautiful to take in and I missed it dearly.

I heard a rustle behind me in the bushes. The hair on the back of my neck rose. Please let that not be a bear. I had no way to defend myself other than to run like hell. I kept quiet and heard it again. I slowly turned around and saw a small doe step out into the grass. My heart was pounding but slowing down. I took out my camera and slowly took some pictures. The final one the doe looked at me and bounded off into the bush. I took some pictures of the water and the eagle sitting on a log. I got up and brushed myself off. Sand was a bitch to get off but this beach was all rocks. I never had to worry about a pedicure when I was here.

The cabin looked lonely as I snapped a picture of it. The swings that were made for me were still hanging. The tree house that I made many meals in still stood. I snickered to myself at the thought of all the mud pies I made. Even as a young child cooking was in my blood. I heard a whooshing sound behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a pod of killer whales come into the bay. They were here to feed on the fish and I took as many pictures as I could.

I saw that I had been out all morning and it was nearing early afternoon. The tide was not high but it was up at its point for today. I had learned how to figure them out in the book. I remember dad teaching me how the tides worked with an orange and a tennis ball.

I walked back into the cabin and grabbed some lunch. Another hot dog and some more smore's. The tea was welcoming too. I cleaned things up and put garbage into the fire. I made sure all was well before I headed back out again. I grabbed my iPod, camera and Kleenex. I had put this off long enough.

The rain was still drizzling but it was nice to hear. The funny thing about rain like this is it spooked the eye. When it hit the bushes, trees etc it made the leaves move. It was spooky but wonderful to watch sitting down. I sat down on the picnic table and blasted the music. Foreigner blasted out and the tears started flowing. Emmett and Rosalie had a deep love for each other. You could see the way Carlisle looked at Esme. Hell you could see the lust between Jasper and Alice but it went deeper than that.

I wanted something like that. I was still a virgin and was the last one out of my friends to even have sex. Alice knew but no one else. I was no prude but I wanted to wait for the love of my life. I wanted to feel my knees get week when I was kissed. I wanted my heart to ache when he was gone. I wanted what my parents had. Their marriage was rough but they always found the love to make it better.

I sat there for awhile and slowly pushed myself off the table. I walked up to the garden and looked around. I took some more pictures and the time I sank to the ground. The guttural sobs came out of my as my body just let go. I screamed and hit the ground with my fists. I slowly quit screaming and thought I have to do this now. My parents never wanted to be buried in a grave yard. They wanted their ashes spread here in the place they loved the best.

"Mom and Dad I miss you so much. I wish I had never bought that trip for you. You would still be here and with me. It is all my fault you are gone. You should be here DAMN IT!!! I always knew one day both of you would leave me but not like this! Dad the car is beautiful and I will cherish it forever. Mom you would be proud of me. I finally opened the catering business you always wanted. I won a food challenge on TV!! Me, Bella Swan newbie won it!! I still can't believe it. I love you both and you both are in my heart always." With that my sobs stopped and the hiccups started. I pulled myself off the ground and thought I would have bruises later.

I walked down to the beach one more time. The pod of whales were still eating as I could see their black fins coming up and down. The sun had started to peak out from the clouds making the rain shimmer on the water. I noticed a beautiful rainbow had formed. It jutted out of the sky and behind one of the mountains. The weight was finally lifted from my soul now I had to deal with my issue of being loved.

I took some more pictures as the rain started to pour on me. The sun was hiding again and the rainbow was gone. I found myself sitting next to the fire with another mug of tea. I wanted to go back home. There was a certain ball of energy that I was missing and some friends I dearly adored back home.

It was past dinner when I turned the walkie talkie back on. They had left it on in their house if I need anything. I told them I was ready to go back home. They said they would come get me at high tide the next day. I also told them to call my parents and have them make arrangements for me to get back home. They said not to worry about it.

I was not hungry for hot dogs but enjoyed all the crap food they got me. There was one thing I wanted to do before I left. I stripped out of my clothes. I pulled on my boots and wrapped a blanket around me. I went outside and walked to the waters edge. I pulled my feet out of the boots and waded in. The water was warm surprisingly. I got in up to my waste and dove in. I am sure I scared a few fishes with my nakedness. The water was so smooth and it felt so good on my tired body. The rain was slowly coming down but the moon was peaking out too. It was so beautiful on the rippled water. I slowly walked out and put the boots back on and the blanket around me. I slapped my forehead remembering what the doctor had said about swimming. To late to worry about it now. I would just keep an eye on my incision.

I dried myself off and put some warm clothes on. I set my boots near the fire to dry out. I brushed my wet head and sat down to read a book. My heart and soul were finally lifted to where they should have been. I slowly put my book down and crawled into the sleeping bag. I put my iPod on and sleep found me sooner than I thought.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you all for the great reviews!! I am so excited as I am finally getting to see Twilight tomorrow night! The songs for this chapter are "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade, "Always On My Mind" by Michael Buble', **

**APOV/JULY 19**

Bella was coming home!! Mom and dad had called to say she would be in this evening. I was not sure to have everyone at the airport to meet her or not. I called Mom back and she said that Bella wanted just me there but anything at the coach house would be fine. From what mom told me Bella had a rough time but was better than ever. They were sad not to see her this trip but they were coming down for thanksgiving. They knew that she needed to do this alone.

I called Jasper immediately and told him she was coming home. He wanted to know if they needed to be at the airport but I said no. If they wanted to they could come to the house and meet us there. Jasper said dinner would be ready for us all when we got there. I had not given him a key but Angela could let them in. I called Angela to let her know Bella was coming home. She had been so upset since she left.

She said she would let everyone in and to enjoy our night with her. She was happy and relieved to hear that Bella was coming back.

I got into my beloved new car and hit the garage door to open. I pulled out and hit the button as fast as I could. I raced to the airport but kept to the speed limits. I loved speed but my parents would kill me if I got a speeding ticket. I went to baggage claim and started tapping my high heeled toe. Patience was never something I really had.

I saw her come down and we immediately ran to each other. We hugged so tightly that she lifted me off the ground. We both were crying and laughing at the same time. Bella's smile was back and so was the laughter. I was happy to see as I had missed for so long. She grabbed her one bag and we headed for my car. I asked her how it went and she told me it was the hardest thing she has done so far. She said that taking her finals were much better and I know she literally killed herself during those. I asked her about what her plans were now. She replied all I want to do is live now. She added quickly that she was not ready for love but would not push it away if it found her. We both laughed at that.

I hit the button for the garage and we pulled in. Bella looked at me in a smile and shook her head. She knew who was here but she was ready for it. We pulled ourselves out of the car and walked up the steps. Bella was home and ready to start the life she was always meant for.

**BPOV**

I was so happy to see Alice waiting for me. We hugged and laughed and cried. I was happy to see her out in her new car. I knew she had been worried about me. In the car back she asked what she wanted to know. I let it all out as I was ready to. I told her it was the hardest thing I have ever done since taking my finals. I had literally no sleep during those weeks leading up to them. Making sure recipes were right and papers were together. It was horrible but not as bad as the past few days I had. I also told her that I was not ready for love but would not push it away if it found me. We enjoyed each others laughter on that little comment of mine.

We pulled up to the coach house and slowly into the garage. I noticed the lights on and saw all the familiar cars that had been our lives lately. I looked at Alice and she just smiled at me. I turned to her and bit my lip. I was not ready for all of this and I did not have the heart to tell her but I did anyway.

"Alice I am not ready to deal with them yet. Please understand this I can't face the pain on their faces. Please make them understand for me." The tears were falling softly on my cheeks.

"Bella they will understand ok? You may not get this but they know more what you are going through you than you think." She hugged me and I wondered what the hell she meant.

She handed my car keys from the lock box. I was finally going to drive my dad's dream car. It seemed apropos after all that I had just gone through. I looked like shit as I had not had a shower in days. Saltwater was not the best bath even though it felt good. I opened the door and climbed in. It smelt so new and I fit it like a glove. The engine purred as I started it and I slowly backed out. I did not know where I was going but I had to think a little bit more. There were some things I need to work out in my head before I dealt with all the questions.

I drove along the highway enjoying the familiar views. My heart and head were leading me to where I was going. Clakamas Falls was always a site that brought me peace. I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I could hear the falls and started towards the bridge. I could smell the water in the air and soon felt the water on my face. My body relaxed and I let the water mist take me in. I cried again and let the sobs take over my body. Who would think I had this in me. I had always been the strong one. Even growing up I never cried. When it came to getting the all familiar injuries I was known for Alice cried for me. I don't know how much time went by but I walked back to my car.

I climbed in and made mental note to dry it off later when I got back home. I drove some more and just thought. I noticed a cd in the player and pushed it in. I was shocked to hear what came out. It was Alice saying that she had found a tape for years ago from my father. She had it put on a cd for me as a surprise for whenever I got to drive this beautiful machine. It was of my parents talking about things I never knew. In between all the talking were their favorite songs. I knew all of them and finally figured out why I liked the music I did. I took the long way home while listening to all of this. I didn't cry this time but I laughed. How I laughed I so needed this. Who knew my parents were so funny? I pulled up to the garage and hit the button. I slowly pulled in and got out. I noticed the towel waiting for me. How did she know things like this?

I toweled it all off inside and out and put the keys back. I noticed it was quiet upstairs and I was grateful for it. Everyone was gone but on the table was a note from Alice stating they had all gone out for drinks. She said to come join them but they all understood if I didn't come. She said dinner was in the warming drawer for me and to enjoy.

I threw the note in the garbage and took a beer out of the fridge. I ran up the stairs to my room and took a long hot shower. I toweled off my hair and got into pajamas. I grabbed my laptop and went downstairs to enjoy the dinner they left me. I set the lap top on the dinning room table and went to the warming drawer. I noticed it was all home cooked. I don't know who did it but it was really good. Chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and roll. There was salad in the fridge too with apple crumble next to it. There was a note taped to it from Jasper saying they missed me but to enjoy the one meal he knew how to cook. Who knew he could cook?!

I scarfed it down and saved the dessert for later. I turned on my laptop and listened to it hum. I heard the familiar ding come through my speakers.

**Edward:** Where have you been? I have been worried!

**Bella:** I am sorry I went out of town unexpectedly. I am sorry I worried you.

**Edward:** You have been popping in and out lately. Makes me wonder how you can make a living with all the time off you have taken lately.

**Bella: **I have a very understanding boss. As for making a living my parents left me with enough to live off of. Plus my best friend has money too so it helps. Please don't worry about me I am doing ok.

**Edward:** Let me worry ok. That is my job and what I am here for.  Just exactly where did you go? If you don't want to tell me that is ok. It really is none of my business.

**Bella:** Thank you for worrying. Ok I went to the family cabin. I had some family business to deal with.

We talked for hours just like we always did. He was kind, had a deep soul for a guy and made me laugh till I wanted to pee. I said goodnight and he told me goodnight back. I logged off and went to rinse my dinner dishes. I noticed it was really late and Alice was not back yet. At least someone was having a good time tonight. I grabbed the apple crisp and plopped some ice cream on it. I noticed there was a sauce to go with it. I poured that on top and went to the couch. I set down the dessert and flipped through the channels. Nothing was on at this late hour so I plopped in Little Women. The version with Christian Bale. I took a spoonful of the crisp, ice cream and sauce all together. Oh my heavens it was a rum sauce and it literally made me orgasm right there. I made a mental note to get the recipe as a moan came out of my lips.

"That good huh?" I whipped around and there was Alice standing there smirking at me.

"How come you did not tell me Jasper can cook?" I took another bite and savored it.

"That man has many talents let me tell you and I am just beginning to find out about them." She had a huge Cheshire grin on her face and the blush was beet red.

She helped herself to another helping of the wonderful thing Jasper had made. We talked about our nights and she told me about the party they wanted to throw for their parent's anniversary. I told her set up a meeting when they had time and lets get planning. I told her we got invited to do a booth at the Taste of Portland. She was bouncing with that and I could see her wheels turning for planning that. We enjoyed the movie and talked well into the night.

**EPOV**

It was nice to talk with her again tonight but something was just not right. I have been trying to put my fingers on it for weeks. Something was so familiar about her but not familiar. I sat down at my desk and wrote what I knew about her. I also wrote when she was gone and where. I looked at the paper and noticed some familiar things……the trip to New York, her illness, her trip to the family cabin. Oh my I knew who this was!! It was Bella!! It all fit even though she did not tell me the whole story. I was falling in love with Bella!! I decided to keep this to myself for now. I was going to tell her but right now I wanted her to get to trust me better in real life. I smacked my forehead. I was in love with the most stubborn and talented woman I knew!


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for your great reviews! I have seen Twilight three times already. Granted it is not like the book and things are missing but it is good! There are no songs for this chapter. I just could not find one that fit. I hope you all enjoy!**

**BPOV/July 23**

The past days have been a whirlwind. I had not slept much and neither had anyone else. The Palmers decided at the last minute to throw together an impromptu engagement party for their daughter. Impromptu my ass, the foods they wanted for it put me into frenzy. They wanted the best we could find and money was no option. The money was great but it was a pain in the ass to hunt down all the special foods they had requested. Between Angela, Ben and I we had gotten it all done. The party went off like a hitch and I gave everyone a day off to rest. I had been up all night long re-doing lists and cleaning up the mess that had ensued from all the chaos.

I was drying up the last pan and putting it up on the rack as Alice came in. She was bouncing and had a big smile on her face. She was way to peppy this morning and with me on little sleep who knows what would come out of my mouth.

"Bella we all know you have been busy but everyone will be here in a few minutes to go over the party for their parents." She handed me a cup of strong coffee and made me drink it.

"With all that is going on I forgot. I have some ideas but I wanted to hear what you had planned and what they wanted for it." I washed my hands one more time and sat at the table. I was a mess and I did not care at this point.

"Bella I know all the hours you have worked but could you at least put on a clean shirt and do something with your hair?" She had a mirror and clean shirt in her hand.

"What is wrong with how I look?" I then noticed she held up a mirror and I saw what she saw. My hair had flour in it and some sort of herb was poking out of my bun. How the hell did that get their? I had chocolate all over my brow from wiping the sweat off and my shirt was covered in some sort of unrecognizable sauce. I looked like shit!! I wiped off the best I could and put on the new shirt she had in her hands. I tried to redo my hair but gave up. A hot shower would have to do it for me later.

I enjoyed the coffee as we walked into the parlor. I loved this room with my parent's hutch and all the china glittering in it. We still had a lot of decorating to do in this room. There was something missing but I could not put my finger on it. I sat down and noticed Alice had put pad and paper there for me. I loved our system on the computer Jasper had set up but I still did things my way. I sat down and put my head on the table to think.

"What is in her hair and does she usually sleep like this knowing clients are coming?" the booming voice was followed by a smack.

I looked up and there they all were looking at me. I felt the blush creep from my toes to the top of my head. Crap! Not only did I look like shit but I now fell asleep with clients there. At least they were the Cullens!

"Emmett leave her alone. Alice told us how the past days have been, give her some slack." She kissed the back of his head and held his hand.

"I am so sorry please accept my apologies. That Palmer woman and her last minute idea of parties are going to kill me." I put my head back down on the table with a thud. That was definitely going to hurt later. They were all chuckling at me now.

"Please carry on at my expense if I start snoring just throw the rug over me." I pointed my finger to the floor and they all were laughing their asses off now.

"Bella it is ok. We know the Palmers through our parents and we know how they can be." Jasper said with a smile as I pulled my head up from the table.

I grabbed my pen and waited for Alice to tell them what she had in mind for their parents anniversary party. She flipped open her lap top and began her beautiful plan of attack. I stopped her before she said anything. There were a few things I needed to know before I put my ideas out there.

"Alice sorry to stop you but I need to know a few things. How many will be attending and just exactly what price range are you looking at. It makes things easier on my end." I grabbed my pen and waited a response.

"It will be very small. Just all of us and our parents. That also includes you and Alice too. As for money don't worry about anything we trust you and we will pay no matter the cost." Edward said to me with that quirky grin on his face.

"Us why us……?" I stammered that out. I noticed Alice had a grin on her face. That usually meant that she knew something about this.

"Bella we all have learned to love both of you and so have our parents. You are family now." Rosalie said to us. I went to interrupt her but Emmett stopped me.

"All we want you to do is set up the party space and do the food. Angela and Ben have already said they would get it all plated and what not so you could be there. "He smiled at his wife and then looked at everyone else. They were all in compliance with this. I was not going to argue I was too tired. Alice cleared her throat and I knew that was my time to shut my mouth till she was done.

"Here is what I came up with. We hold it in the back garden in a tent. Twinkling lights will be strategically placed everywhere. A string quartet will be in the gazebo and a dancing floor next to it. Keep it very simple but very elegant. I am sure Bella won't mind if we use her china for this. I am sure Esme will love it. The table covered in crisp linens Small flower arrangements on the table along with lots of candles. "She went on with the small details but everyone loved it. I knew it was my turn next.

"A few more questions then we can figure out a menu. I need to know if your parents dislike anything, allergies, favorites, flavors etc." I jotted down what they told me and went from there.

"Ok here is what I would prefer to serve. First oysters Rockefeller to start off. A salad of local greens with blood oranges and hearts of palm. Then filet mignon with lobster tails. This would be served with sweet potato gnocchi and broccoli. Then a pallet cleanser of lemon sorbet. The final course would be quail with four grain pancakes and a sauce of peaches and corn. Dessert would be wedding cake and some sort of chocolate for Esme's sweet tooth. Of course wine would be paired with each course and champagne with dessert. "I stopped realizing everyone was looking at me.

"What did I mention something that is not liked? We can change anything that needs to be."

"Bella it sounds wonderful and I am sure you will amaze us all. I for one am looking forward to this." Edward was smiling at me as his green eyes sparkled. He was showing another side to him but he still had a lot to prove to me otherwise. They all nodded in agreement to what I had planned.

"As for the cake I will need a picture of the original cake if you have one or you all can decide what is best." I made mental notes of the grocery lists that needed to be planned.

"Our parents eloped and never had a cake so anything you plan will be nice. Please surprise us." Emmett had a grin on his face. He was going to enjoy this meal I could tell.

"I never knew they eloped! So no dress, flowers nothing like that?" Alice asked this as she turned to all of them. They all nodded no to her. She was bouncing in her seat and I knew what she was going to say next.

"Plans have changed being this is their 30th wedding anniversary I say we have them renew their vows. It may not be an elaborate wedding but it will be a wedding. We can take her shopping for a dress and boys you take your dad shopping for a suit. I don't care what you have to do to get him there but do it. Every thing else will be set up. Leave it to me it will be perfect right down to the pictures." Alice was beaming as this was her calling.

Rosalie quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I noticed she had tears in her eyes. Alice followed her and Emmett shrugged his shoulders. I figured I better not look like an ass and followed them. Rosalie was blowing her nose and Alice was handing her tissue after tissue. I looked at them both and finally said something.

"Would someone please tell me just what the hell is going on here!!? If someone is sick, dying, hangnail I think I deserve to know what it is." I glared at them both and they both erupted into laughter.

"No one is dying or other wise. I am pregnant!!!" I leapt into Rosalie's arms and hugged her for all it was worth. No wonder all the weird things going on.

"I take it Emmett does not know?" She shook her head no and they told us the plan of telling everyone at the party. This was not planned but she said she was elated at them having a baby. The thought the wedding and the hormones it just did her in finally. I hugged her again and handed her another tissue.

"As long as I can do the baby cake and the birthday parties I will be there. I am sure Alice already had dibs on the planning part." We all laughed again as she nodded. She quickly checked her make up and fixed what needed to be fixed. We all walked out and the boys just stared at us. We erupted into laughter again and joined them at the table again.

"I hate to break up this little party but I have work to do if we are going to get this party next weekend. I would do this for you all no matter what was going on but my work load just doubled. We were asked to do the Taste of Portland the following weekend. I want to give Angela and Ben some time off before I work them to death."

"Wow Bella it takes years for new restaurants and caterers to do that and here you are doing it. Just make sure your food is the best!" Rose smacked the back of Emmett's head at the remark and then kissed him.

"I will I promise. We don't know what we are doing yet but I am sure we will do something different." I then plopped my tired head back onto the table. I felt some strong arms start messaging my shoulders.

"Whoever that is thank you but if you don't stop I am going to fall asleep again." I looked back and saw Edward looking back at me. I smiled at him and thanked him. For the ass he was he was beginning to grow on me like moss on a rock.

Everyone was making small talk as I went back into the kitchen. I started making lists of what needed to be ordered for both weekends. I must have fallen asleep cause I felt myself being swooped up into some strong arms again. I felt the breeze on my face and then opened my eyes to see the green eyes looking back at me. He smiled at me as I tried to say something but my tongue was tied. Sleep won the fight again and I was fast asleep as he laid me into my bed.

**EPOV**

Alice met us at the door and said to be quiet. We went to sit the table and she was with her head down. Alice said to give her a few more minutes of sleep. She told us how hard she had been working. Rosalie asked about how she was doing since she got back. Alice said things were going better but Bella was still being protective of herself. I wanted to be the one that would protect her. I wanted to be the one to wipe away her tears and make it all better. Emmett made some wiseass remark and it woke her up.

Even with food all over her face and sticks in her hair she was beautiful in my eyes. I listened to her intently as she went on about what she was going to fix. The sound of her voice made me quiver and I hoped that the hormones would not take over. Finding a cold shower to repair it would be hard to find. They all went back to talking and I noticed she had her head back on the table. I got up and went over to her. My brothers just smiled and the girls had a glimmer in their eyes. I started to slowly message her shoulders. She woke up and made a comment about the rug.

I knew I wanted to do something for my parents and I needed Alice's help to pull it off. Bella got up and said she had work to do. Everyone went back to talking to each other. I got curious and went to find her. She was asleep again on her desk. I carefully lifted her up into my arms and took her to the coach house. She tried to say something but nothing came out. I carefully placed her in bed and kissed her forehead. She was deep into her sleep cycle that she would not know I kissed her.

Rosalie told Emmett to bring the car around and he left. His whole world was Rose. I wanted what they had in my life again and I hoped it would be with Bella.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" She walked over to me and stood there.

"I want to surprise my parents for their anniversary. Is there a way to get a piano set up for me?" I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Edward please don't worry it will all be set up for you!" She was clapping her hands. This would be perfect now to find what to play for them.

Jasper asked me if I was ready to go. My heart ached as it would be awhile till I saw Bella again. That one kiss against her soft skin would keep me happy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is another long chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have had writing it. The songs for this are "Addicted" by Saving Abel, "Something in your mouth" By Nickelback and "We are Family" by Sister Sledge. I would love to hear some feedback!!**

**RPOV**

"Emmett my, love would you please bring the car around. I want to let Alice know what flowers to stay away from." I kissed him passionately. I needed an excuse to stay behind. I was loving this pregnancy and what it was doing to my body. The hormones were making me even hornier for my big lug of a husband. I saw him get up and head out the door.

"I thought he would never leave us to talk about this. So do they know that they are talking to each other on the internet?"

"So Alice told you huh?" Jasper smiled at Alice with love and lust in his eyes.

"Yes she did and I think we should just let it play out. I agree with keeping Emmett out of it. You know how he is with keeping secrets."

"I never would have thought I would know more than what an ass Edward was. Emmett told me what happened and after the fight they had he has come alive again. Alice let me tell you both of you have done this family a world of good and we can never thank you enough." I hugged her with tears in my eyes. These damn hormones were going to do me in.

She hugged me back with tears in her eyes and then we brought Jasper into it. I noticed he goosed Alice because she squealed. Edward came back into the room and told us he put Bella into bed. Alice said she would check on her later. Edward pulled Alice aside and was talking to her. It must have been good because she was clapping her hands. We all left and said that if they needed any help to let us know. Alice said not to worry that the wedding would be the best of the best.

Edward and Jasper drove off to their meeting with the Japanese clients we had recently acquired. Emmett and I went home as he said I looked like I was not feeling well. Little did he know that morning sickness was doing me in and I had troubles hiding it from him. Next weekend would be memorable in more ways than one.

Emmett drove us home the long way. It was nice to just enjoy each other's company. Lately our lives have been busy with more than the normal usual. He held my hand and kissed my palm. I put my hand on his thigh and slowly traveled upwards. As I slowly pulled down his zipper and watched him come free. I bent over and slowly took him into my mouth. I slowly went up and down with my mouth. The moan I heard come out of his mouth was erotic. He nearly went off the road as I could feel the car jerk to one side. I could feel him start to quiver and then he exploded into my mouth. I pulled off with a pop and went back to leaning in my seat. He slammed on the breaks and pulled over into a secluded spot. Hell we were in a back alley but at this point I did not care.

"What the hell was that? What has gotten into you? First the office, then the storage closet, the kitchen table and now the car? I love your body hell I worship it but this is one surprise I was not expecting!!" He had a big smile on his face.

I got out of the car and went to the back seat. It was not large but what I wanted to do we would not need much room.

"Are you going to join me back here or just stare at me with your mouth open?" I said in my come hither sex voice.

Emmett through the door open and then strangled himself on his seatbelt. I giggled at that and he swore as he unbuckled it. He quickly got out and slammed the door shut. I laughed as he was outside the car with his pants down. If a cop drove buy I would love to hear how he would explain this. He quickly joined me in the back seat and I told him to sit. I pulled my skirt up as far as it would go and slid down on him. Little did he know I bought crotch less panties and wore them frequently now.

I bounced up and down on him. I wanted control of this fucking session this time. He pulled my shirt out of my skirt and ripped my bra apart. He sucked on the left one as he kneaded the left. The things he did with his tongue on my nipple brought me to my first orgasm. I leaned back to the arm rest between the front seats and he hit my g spot bringing me to my second orgasm. I had my third orgasm as he brushed his fingers across my stomach. I leaned towards him and slowly stuck my hands under his shirt.

I raked my nails across his chest muscles. The one thing I loved about him was his muscles. They made me feel safe and sex at the same time. He grabbed my head and brought it to his face. He thrust his tongue in my mouth. We both moaned as we came together this time. He held me and we kissed again. This time it was sweet and soft.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Rose but anytime I will be there." He chuckled as he kissed me again. He helped me get dressed and then he did the same. He held the door open for me and I got back into the front seat.

He went around to his seat and he drove us home. I was enjoying my new hormones and I am sure my loving husband loved them too. He was in for the shock of his life once he found out why this was all happening. We always had a great sex life but this was beyond crazy. I was horny all the time and it took all my will power not to jump him when we were together. I just hoped that he would love the news I was going to spring on him and the family.

**BPOV/JULY 28****TH**

The past five days have been busy here. Angela, Ben and I had to sit down and figure out the ordering list for not only the Cullen party but for the following weekend. The Taste of Oregon was a big thing for us. We had decided to do something with Alaskan Salmon and Halibut. Ben came up with a brilliant idea of making coleslaw with Alaskan Blueberries too. When we tried the samples he came up with it was to die for. We all decided that dessert would be Rhubarb pasties. Simple but very tasty and easy to carry for those who bought them.

Then the shit hit the fan. The lovely Palmer bride got together with her future mother-in-law and her mother and they all decided to have a pre-party for her wedding party. So we were all scrambling once again to get food done for that. At least that party was this past weekend and we could breathe again. I loved the money this wedding party was bringing us but she made me want to pull my hair out. At least the father stepped in and said enough was enough. He was the smart one and gave us a list as to what was needed till October. Only 4 more parties to plan for other than the wedding but at least I would have hair.

"Bella!! We have to go meet Esme and Rosalie. It is time to get our shop on!! We are meeting them at the dress store and then for lunch." At least she did not scare me as I heard her heals on the hardwood floor.

Even though this party was on short notice Alice was a genius as to figuring out decorations and theme. She was up late the other night talking to Jasper and doing research. She had looked up the symbols and such for a 30th wedding anniversary. Pearls were the old fashioned symbol but Diamonds were the new one. The sweet pea was the flower. From these three things she decided to have Esme wear pearl and us wear colors of the sweet peas. Everything was kept to the colors of pearls but centerpieces were to incorporate roses too. I saw her drawings of it and it was just breath taking to see. I could not wait to see how the back yard would look when it was finished.

"Let me change my shirt and at least brush my hair. Hold your panties on please." I smiled at her and quickly got ready.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her car. I pouted when were not taking mine but I would get over it later.

"Alice I still don't know how we are going to pull this surprise off?!" I turned to her in my seat as she backed out of the garage. She had this uncanny way of backing out and hitting the garage button and not crashing. It made me sick to my stomach every damn time she did it.

"Jasper and I talked about this. They are going to say that they are going to take them out to dinner and to the ballet. That way the tuxes and the dresses will make sense. Jasper has already ordered a limo to take them and instead of the restaurant they show up here. It will all work out so please don't worry."

I nodded to her as we pulled up to the store. Esme and Rosalie were waiting out front for us. Time for the pain to begin once again. I hated shopping for clothes even if it was for something special like this. Books, music, new utensils or new equipment was my cup of tea. I simply learned to go with the flow when it came to Alice. It hurt less and it made it go faster.

We entered the store and some women walked up to us. Rosalie said Cullen party and it was like the heavens opened. We were offered everything but the damn sun from these vultures. Alice was off pulling dresses off for Esme and Rosalie was slowly looking through dresses. I think Alice told her what colors to look for as she was staying in the same color range. I noticed her whip some dresses off the rack and head into a dressing room. The silence surrounding me was eerie. My low self esteem monster slowly crept up on me as no one was paying attention to me. It must have been the ratty jeans, tennis shoes and hoodie I had put on. I felt 2 inches tall at this point and just wanted to go home.

"Bella!!! Come look I think we found the perfect dress for Esme!!" She was bouncing towards me and pulled me towards the room she had been in.

Esme looked beautiful. She was dressed in a full length vanilla halter top gown. It was so simple but so her. Alice simple pulled her hair up and said that it would look beautiful in a French twist. Alice said they would take it and Esme went back to get dressed.

Rose reappeared in a cornflower colored gown. It was strapless and very simple but with the top being gathered. She hated the ribbon but the women said they could order it without. Rose said she would take it. For someone show was almost 2 months pregnant she couldn't look more ravishing.

Alice had already picked out a simple rose colored dress. It had a bow on that tide on the left shoulder and she looked devilish in it. With her short hair she just looked like that sometimes.

It was my time to be pushed into a dressing room. I loved Alice dearly but for once I wish she would let me chose what I wanted. I loved my friend but sometimes she irritated the hell out of me. I had not an idea where to start but I am sure Alice and Rose had plans for me. I noticed a green colored gown in Rose's hands. Alice pushed me into the dressing room and had me try it on. It was full length and the top was woven. I was not to sure about it and I grimaced at the price of it.

"I am not coming out of this room I look horrible!!" I cried out from behind the door. The bruises I got while I was gone were still very prominent on my body. I sat on the puffy chair that was in the room with me and was trying to keep back the tears. All I could hear was silence out there but the knock made me jump. I saw a small petite hand behind the door. It was moving slowly and I noticed all three of them step in.

"I can't wear this! Look at me I can't cover up these bruises! My knees yes but what about my arms! This is horrible!" I put my head in my hands and tried to hold back the tears again. Rosalie walked out of the room. I don't know where she went but she was gone for awhile. Alice rubbed my shoulders to try to calm me.

Rosalie came back with a beautiful pair of satin gloves. She handed them to me and I put them on. They went right up to my upper arms and covered everything beautifully. The problem was solved in a heart beat. They all smiled at me as I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. I did not look that bad hell I might even look beautiful.

"Don't try anything else on this is the one for you. The gloves did the trick. See there is always an answer when it comes to fashion." Alice looked at me knowing she was right. This was the dress but I did not know how I was going to pay for it. I had money but not money to drop on a gown like this that I would wear once.

I went back in and got dressed. The women took the gown for me and went to the desk. She wrote something down and nodded at Rose. All I could figure out was something was wrong and I found the chair I was last at.

"Are we all ready to go? I know I am starving and would love some lunch." I heard Rose reply. I noticed that all four dresses were in dress bags and ready for us to take them now.

"I have to pay for my gown still." I started to walk towards the desk and heard Rose talk again.

"Bella Esme and Carlisle decided that this was on them and not to worry about it." Rosalie walked to go look at the beautiful baby blanket she saw. I hoped that Esme would not notice it.

"I don't know what to say this is their anniversary and we get presents. I am confused!"

"Bella please accept our gift. You have brought so much joy into our lives. The both of you have. Please enjoy this on us." Esme hugged me. How could I not accept this gift? Esme had so much love for her family and it poured out to us the minute she met us.

Esme went with Rose and I piled myself back into the car with Alice. We were to meet at the restaurant. I don't know where we were going but I am sure it would be fancy. Alice told me she had the shoes already for me and my hair was all planned out. I rolled my eyes at her as we sped down the highway. We pulled into a pizza place. Pizza after shopping in a place only a reservation could get you in. I was always amazed at the things this family did.

I asked why pizza and Esme replied that she was craving their chicken pesto pizza. Rose just smiled at me I think she had something to do with this too. We found a booth and waited for the waitress to take our order.

We ordered a medium chicken pesto pizza and a medium pepperoni. I don't know how the four of us were going to eat all this but maybe the boys would eat the leftovers. We also ordered a pitcher of water and a pitcher of iced tea. We talked, ate and laughed. Esme told us stories of how she met Carlisle. They met in high school and immediately knew each other was their soul mate. His parents did not approve of her cause she didn't have the money like they did but she won them over. How could anyone not love her?

She also told us stories of how much trouble the boys were growing up. The stories of them getting into trouble were hilarious.

"Esme how did you do it? I mean you were in your twenties had 3 boys under the age of three and a husband entering his family business. How did you stay sane?" I took a bite of my pizza and awaited her answer.

"Let me tell you I had my moments. His parents were adamant to have a nanny but I put my foot down on that. I gave birth to them and I was going to raise them with my husband. There were times that I would get one mess cleaned up and another one would be made. He came home one day to me crying in the kitchen. Emmett was flinging eggs out of the fridge. Jasper was swinging from the light fixture and Edward was marching around pounding on pots. He looked at the boys and all stopped. He sent me to a hot bath and when I came down the mess was cleaned up. He had fed the boys and put them to bed. It was that night he made the decision to get us a maid. I never told him how hard raising the boys was on me. We had a long talk that night and we both decided that I needed an outlet. He pointed out to me that I was a genius at decorating. That is how I started my business. Believe me I love my husband and I have never regretted anything with him. My boys make me proud every day. Emmett bringing Rose into our lives made it sweeter." She paused and then continued on.

"Alice I know you and Jasper are moving fast but I have never seen him happier and more alive. Whatever you are doing please keep it up. You are a welcome joy to the family. Bella I know you have been through so much in so little time but our door is always open for you. We think of you as our daughters just like we do Rosalie." She took a sip of her soda.

Our howls of laugher of the boy's antics had turned into tears. The love this family had for each other amazed me. They welcomed Alice and I with open arms. I was glad to have it in both of our lives.

I had to quickly grab the bill to pay for the pizza. After the shopping spree we just had it was the least I could do. There was a lot left but Rose would take it home to the boys that night. They were having card night at their house and she always need food to feed them. We both kissed them good-bye and sped off to home.

**BOYS POV**

We had decided to take one car to the men's store. I don't know why we had to buy new tuxes but Alice was adamant about it making her picture complete. I loved her dearly and on this I was not going to argue with her on it. Our parents deserved this as they had given us so much that we needed to give them some memories back.

"Jasper, why are we buying new tuxes?" Emmett asked as he was driving. We had played rock, paper and scissors to see who would drive and what car. Emmett won that round and I still think he cheated. Dad took the front seat and the rest of us piled in back. I missed my truck it had more room than Emmett's jeep.

"We are buying new tuxes to make our lives easier. I for one am not saying no to Alice." I put up with a lot with her but everything about her excited me.

"You are whipped you know that!" Emmett said as he turned left.

"No I am not we have not even had sex yet. Well if you can call it that." Shit! I let that cat of the bag now I was in for it.

"Hmmm I think there is more to that comment. Care to spill?" Emmett raised his eyebrows in the mirror looking at me.

"No I care not to just like I don't want to know what you and Rosalie do." I looked at Edward and hoped he would back me up on this.

"Jasper don't look at me like that I am still dealing with my issues." We all laughed at that including dad. We were happy that he was back to normal again.

"Now boys if you want some stories I could start in on your mother and I."

He went on to speak and we all yelled NO in unison. None of us wanted to know about our parent's sex life. All three of us know that they still had sex and loved each other very much. We all wanted a relationship like that. Emmett had that with Rosalie and even through their fighting they loved each other. I wanted that with Alice and I could see my future with her. We all worried about Edward but little did they know he had someone. I kept my mouth shut on that.

Emmett pulled over and stopped the jeep. We all got out and walked in. A man came up to us and Dad told him Cullen. We were welcomed just like every other time we came. We were handed our tuxes and told to put them on. Obviously Alice had struck again though I have to say her taste was as hot as her body.

We all came out and were dressed. We all laughed because Emmett made a comment about penguins on a march. I have to say we looked good. Four women came out of no where and started pinning and hemming. I think I heard Edward yell ouch and a women apologize for sticking him. We were told to go get dressed and to be careful.

"That is obvious being I am minus some blood." Edward was grinning as he said that.

The head man told us that the alterations were to be done that afternoon and they would have them delivered to our parent's house. Dad paid the bill and Emmett mentioned something about food. We all agreed that we were hungry but to agree that was another story.

We piled back into the car arguing over where to go. Dad started chuckling and we all looked at him.

"This just reminds me the day I came home to you three tearing the house apart and your mother crying on the floor."

"You never told us about this? " Edward looked at him and wanted him to go on.

"Your grandparents were adamant about having a nanny. I had one growing up and she was lovely but your mother did not want one. She was young and had 3 boys under the age of three. She thought she could handle it. The one day I came home early all hell was breaking loose. Neither of you had naps and Edward was cutting some teeth. I walked into the kitchen well into hell. Emmett was in the fridge throwing eggs out one by one. They hit the walls, the counters and ever spot they could reach. Jasper had figured out to get onto the breakfast table. He was doing his best Tarzan impression. Edward was walking around with a pan on his head and playing the other pans. It was pure bedlam and your poor mother could not take it anymore. I sent her up to our room to take a hot bath. I got you all cleaned up and fed you dinner. I put you in your pajamas and put you all to bed. By the time I finished up cleaning up the hell you three had made she was back in the kitchen. I had dinner cooking and just held her as she sobbed. I told her as she ate that we were going to get a maid to help her with the house. She agreed with me on that. The maid was hired the next day. We had a long talk about what had happened. I told her that she needed to get a hobby so she could have some time to herself. We talked about her decorating around the house and that is how her business started. Your mother was happy from that day on. She had her free time and that made her love her time with you even more." I finished telling them that story. There were so many others that I could tell them.

"Poor mom I can't believe we did that to her. I can only imagine the other trouble we got into." We all laughed when Emmett said that.

"Believe me boys you brought more joy into our lives but there were times I felt that we needed cages for you. I am proud of the men you have become and the businessmen you are. Emmett you are going to make a great father one day. Rosalie is a joy to have in our family. Jasper I can see this is only the beginning with Alice. Edward my dear son you have some so far and love will find you one day." I turned around as we pulled up to the Bbq place.

We all got out and walked in. We ordered a bunch of different things so everyone could have a bit of everything. No alcohol as we still had to go back to work but they made homemade root beer here so we enjoyed that. We talked about the other antics that we put our parents through. We got to laughing so hard Emmett spewed root beer through his nose. It was nice to have the Cullen boys back and Edward for once enjoyed it.

"Dad I know we are going out for your wedding anniversary but what did you get mom?" Edward asked as he took a bite of his ribs.

"I had a hard time shopping for this. Months ago I had a charm bracelet made for her. It has your birthstones on it including Rosalie's and symbols of memories we have had. Though when I looked up represented this anniversary it mentioned diamonds and pearls. I could not choose so I got her a diamond set and a pearl set. I am having them delivered at the house and I hope she enjoys them all. She has brought a lot of love and happiness into my life. She brought you boys into our lives too."

"Wow mom is going to love those. I bet the charm bracelet will get her to tears though." Emmett said tearing into another set of ribs.

We ate until we could hold no more and cleaned up the mess. Dad paid the bill after we bickered about it and Emmett ended up spilling his cup. Dad shook his head and mentioned that nothing changes. We got to laughing about it all over again. We all made sure a great tip was left. We climbed back into the jeep. We had a phone conference with a Japanese firm that wanted us to build a new shopping mall for them.

We finished our meeting with the Japanese clients. Jasper went to his office to work on some paper work. I notice Dad talking with one of the secretaries and Emmett was on his phone. He had a huge grin on his face. He always did when he was talking to her. Rose must have wanted to know what dad bought for mom because I could see his lips mention the charm bracelet. Something was up with them and hopefully we would know soon.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for your great reviews! I would love to hear from more of you out there! The songs for this are "With a Little Help from My Friends" and "Getting Better" from Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Album. Also "Help" from the Beatles too. Enjoy!**

**BPOV/AUGUST 1****ST**

"I don't know what we are going to do with one man down. Angela it is not Ben's fault he is sick. I have been working you both to the bone for weeks now. "I put my head in my hands and looked at her. She was worried about Ben but worried how we would pull this party off tomorrow night.

"We both can do this most of it is done anyway. All there is left is to cook and add the final touches to the wedding cake." She took one of my hands into hers.

"I can't be in here cooking and be out there at the same time. These people are family now. I have to be there for this. Plus I could not get the damn ingredients for the amouse bouche. I don't know what we can do now on short notice." There was worry in my voice and she felt it in my hand.

"Bella don't worry things will all work out. I think I have a solution to our little problem though. I checked we have all the ingredients for blinis. They wont take much time to make and I can put them together by myself if need be."

"Angela you are a genius!! Those won't take anytime at all and instead of smoked salmon we can put caviar on them. I know we have that I had to order it for that crazy Palmer women." We were in fits of giggle over that remark.

I heard the phone ringing and when I went to answer I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella my dear how are things? I have heard you have been busy!" Chef Clay's voice boomed over the phone.

"Chef Clay I am glad to hear your voice. We have more business than I know what to do with but I am happy about that!" My voice wavered on the phone.

"Bella I ran into Alice and she told me the problem. I know this party means a lot to the both of you. She mentioned one of your staff was out sick. I want to help that is why I am calling." My hero to the rescue!

"I don't know how you can help. They want me there but I can't be cooking and be at the party at the same time. I am no amoeba!" He laughed at that.

"Here is what I think we both should do. I assume knowing you most of the work is done. I will be there tomorrow to help finish what needs to be done. I know that you use the same recipes I use. I am the one that gave them to you remember? You are the only one that I would share those with. This way it is still your food and you can enjoy yourself." There was a pause on the phone.

"Chef Clay how am I ever going to repay you for this!? You are right I use the same recipes. I was honored when you gave them to me and I cherish each time I make them. Everything is done but the blinis. We had to make a change but those can be done tonight and Angela can easily finish them. I have to put the finishing touches on the cake but those can be done tonight too. Thank you again and do you mind coming over around noon?" I asked him very carefully about that. I did not want him here to early or to late.

"Bella anything for you, I hope you know that. I hope that you know that anytime you need extra hands I am there for you. You are a like a daughter to my wife and I. When I saw Alice she told me to arrive at noon. She wanted to make sure you had enough time to be ready." We both laughed at that.

"Thank you again. Tell your lovely wife hello for me and that I cherish you both too." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I went back to the counter and started in on the buckwheat pancakes for the blinis. Angela came out of the pantry with the paistiage flowers I had made for the cake. I told her problem solved and we both sighed relief at that.

She took over the pancake making and I went to get the cake out of the fridge to decorate. I started making this cake 3 days ago. I had put the crumb coat on and put it in the fridge to let it set. It made it easier to put on the fondant later. Last night I had put the fondant on it and it was just beautiful. The pearl color was perfect to the decorations Alice had picked. I had spent days making sweet pea flowers and white roses to put on it. It would be a very simple cake but beautiful just like the party would be. I know that along with the cake and the hand made truffles there would be plenty of chocolate. I also made chocolate covered strawberries too.

We both had been busy for hours when Angela said she was finished making the pancakes. I had put the last flower on the cake and put it back in the fridge. We were both tired and needed food. I came back with soup for Ben and handed it to her.

"Angela order anything you want. I know this will never repay for how much you have done but it is a beginning. Tell Ben to feel better too. " I handed her money to pay for whatever she wanted. She hugged me and took the soup up to Ben.

I put my chef coat on the rack and locked the back door. There was no need to set the alarm because Angela could set it later. I noticed the tent had been delivered and was set up. The inside had a huge long table but it was not set yet. The dance floor had been put up and twinkling lights were hung everywhere. There were boxes of stuff under the tent. Alice had a lot of work to do but knowing here it would be done before noon.

I was walking around stuff when I noticed music coming out of our living room. I had forgotten the pixie had planned a mini planning session for tonight. I walked up the porch and into the garage. As I headed up the stairs I could hear the laughter. Each one of them had a distinct laughter. Emmett's boomed through the room while Jasper's was calm but catchy. Rosalie's was like a bell and Edward's made my skin tingle. I have to quite thinking about him like that.

I walked into the room and everyone looked at me. They were eating pizza and drinking beer. Though I noticed Alice and Rosalie were drinking sparkling water. I would love to hear what kind of line they used when they told the boys they were drinking that.

I plopped myself on the couch and put my feet in Alice's lap. I flung my hands over my eyes to try to keep out the light.

"Are you ok crisis averted?" Alice asked me taking my arms off my eyes. I noticed everyone else was calm about it. I am sure she had told them what was going on.

"Yes crises averted. Chef Clay will be here tomorrow just like you told him and I can still be at the party." I picked up a piece of pizza and started munching on it.

"Bella how can we ever thank you for doing this? Alice told us about Ben and then not be able to get supplies. You are never going to do another party for us again." Rose laughed but I knew she was panicked.

"Really it is fine. It is all taken care of and whatever you throw at me I can do it. The cake is done and some other surprises I did for you all. As for what time I need to be up just wake me when you need me. All I want now is a hot shower and my bed." I grabbed another piece and put it on a plate.

"Bella I need you up at 9am. We girls have plans tomorrow." Alice was jumping on Jasper's lap till he calmed her down.

"Why do I have to be up that early when I don't have to cook till noon and the party does not start till later?" Damn it I walked into this one and I knew plans were made for us. I had to go along even if I was kicking and screaming.

"Rose made us all plans to go to a spa!" She was clapping her hands.

I groaned and headed upstairs. I heard everyone laughing at me as I took two steps at a time. I put the plate down on my desk. I turned on my lap to hoping certain someone would be on as he was not. I went to turn on the shower to as hot as I could stand it. I turned up my stereo and cranked out Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. I love The Beatles and listened to their music when I needed to whine down.

The hot water felt so good on my tired back. I am not sure how long I was in there but when I came out the music was almost over and heading for the next one I had in my stereo. I dried my hair off and brushed it out. My pizza was cold but I ate it anyway. I turned off my lap top with a sad face. How could I never meet someone but miss them at the same time? I don't know who this man was but I wanted to know everything about him. For the first time in my life I wanted to meet a stranger in person. I brushed my teeth and crawled into bed. It was still early as I heard the laughter downstairs but sleep found me sooner than I though.

**APOV**

I saw Bella grab another piece of pizza and head up stairs. We all heard the music play and the shower go on. She had been working so hard lately and it was just the beginning.

"Alice I don't want to pry but how is Bella really doing?" Rosalie took a bite of the salad we shared.

"The night she came home she was a mess but it was nice to hear her talk about it. I think she finally said good-bye to her parents. The Moores called mom and dad after she left. They wanted to let them know how bad it really got. Even though they can't see Bella's family cabin from the house they kept an eye on her. She kept walking on the beach and talking to herself. Bella has always done that it is how she works things out in her head. When she finally went to where her parent's ashes were laid things got really bad. They heard her screams and sobs from where they were. It took all their will power not to go over and take care of her. They knew like the rest of us she needed to do this. I think with all the work she has been doing her mind has not been on it. What really worries me is when there is no work and she starts thinking again." Jasper put me back into his lap again. He put my hands in his and just held them.

"I think she feels bad too for not coming in that night to see you all. I just think it was all too much for her and that is why she took off in her car. Give her time she will tell us what really happened. Sheesh I just rambled on sorry about that. "I smiled at them as I bit into my salad.

"I am just glad she dealt with it. I for one know the pain she has been through. Let me tell you after all these years of living in pain it is nice to feel alive again." Edward replied. It was nice to see the real him.

"We are all glad to have you back brother." Emmett patted him on the back and Jasper nodded agreeing with each other.

We let the boys go back to their game on Wii and we got back to our game plans for tomorrows party. Bella must have gone to bed because we heard the music go low and then silence.


	36. Chapter 36

**I am going to keep this simple instead of talking your ears off. As normal I don't own these characters just enjoying them while they are in my custody. The songs for this chapter are "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper, "Going to the Chapel" by The Dixie Cups, "How Can I Not Love You" by Joy Enriquez and "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. Enjoy!**

**BPOV/August 2****nd**

I tossed and turned all night long. My nerves were beyond frazzled. I did not feel this nervous before the cake challenge last month. I looked at the clock again and it was a little after seven in the morning. I gave up on sleep and decided to go use the work out room. I just hoped I did not wake anyone else up. I would have left a note for Alice but when I went to her room she was gone. I just hoped she stayed away from the Red Bull. I put on my Yellow Submarine t-shirt and pulled on some sweat pants. Not very stylish but who would see them?

I headed downstairs to grab a bottle of water and there was Alice on her lap top at the table. I assumed she was going over last minute changes and figuring out lay outs. She had drawings of the yard all over the place and was mumbling to herself.

"Alice are you ok?" I spoke softly as I did not want to scare the shit out of her. She looked up at me as she took another drink of her coffee.

"Morning!! I did not expect you to be up already. Edward dropped a bomb on me so now I am trying to figure out where to put his surprise for his parents. I almost have it figured out as the crew will be here in a few hours." She looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes as she lived for this kind of drama.

"I tossed and turned all night. I figured I would try to get rid of some of these butterflies out of my system at that great gym we have." I leaned over and saw that she was right she almost had it done.

I kissed her forehead and headed over to the main house. I was quiet as not to wake anyone but Angela was in the kitchen already. She was finishing the blinis and cutting Salmon.

I told her I would help but I need to kill the butterflies that were bombing my stomach. I asked how Ben was and she replied still down and out. I ran up the stairs and then took the attic stairs to the mini gym. I put my iPod in the holder and put on some music that would get me going. I hit shuffle and went to the treadmill. I put it on the highest incline and fast as it could go and started in. I was used to running fast and uphill. It was how I got my stress out during college days.

I must have been there for a few hours because my water bottle was gone and the iPod had gone through most of the music I had on there. I felt like someone was watching me and turned around to see Edward standing there watching me. It was eerie but at the same time I liked it.

"Bella I am sorry to interrupt but Alice said it was time for you to go. I hope I did not scare you." He smiled at me with that quirky grin.

"No you didn't interrupt nor did you scare me. I was finished anyway. I just hope I have time for a shower. I stink but at least the butterflies are gone." I grabbed my empty water bottle, my iPod and headed for the stairs.

"Bella can I ask why all the butterflies?" He ran his hand through his hair. I felt a tingle up my spine. Damn it I have things to do today and my mind needed to be on them.

"Because I am nervous of not doing my best for all of you. This party means more to me that the cake challenge I won. I don't want to let anyone down and I don't want to disappoint anyone." Crap I said more than I wanted.

"Bella how can you let anyone down if you do your best? I know my family adores you and you could never do anything to let us down. "He swept a strand of hair out of my face and put it behind my ear. This time I am the one that freaked out.

I didn't now what to say or how to react to Edward doing that. I couldn't tell him I was falling in love with someone I met on the internet. I just stood there and turned around and bounded down the stairs. I ran around the things in the yard and into the coach house. I yelled at Alice that I was hopping in to take a quick shower. Alice looked at me and nodded. She was busy ordering the work men around. I hopped into my shower and noticed that there was an outfit on my bed. I just laughed at Alice and her organization skills. I was quick at showering and dressing. I headed downstairs and Alice pulled me out the door. In the back alley was a stretch limo. My mouth was open and Alice had to shut for me. The driver got out and opened the door for us. I heard a cork pop and Esme's wonderful laugh echo in the back seat.

"Girls you ready to be pampered?" Rosalie said as she handed us flutes of the bubbly. We were all ready to go and the door shut on us. I did not know where we were going but I had the thought of pain going through my mind.

They all made small talk about things there were going on. Rosalie asked if Edward brought over the dresses and Alice said yes. I wondered what he was doing there now I knew. I was going to bring up the subject of why we were getting dressed here and Esme piped up before I could ask.

"Carlisle and I started the tradition of getting ready away from each other. That way our anniversary is a special surprise. As the boys came along our anniversaries were more special because we included them too. When I asked he told me nothing about it." She took another sip of her champagne.

We all looked at each other and just smiled. I noticed Rosalie was pouring and forgetting her glass by accident. There were going to be more surprises this night than they all think. I realized that I did not eat breakfast but was told we would have brunch at the spa. We had a good time in the limo with all the girl talk and music. Rosalie brought a mix with the first song being "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" and then "Going to the Chapel" I nearly spit out my champagne on hearing that song.

Esme just laughed when she heard it. She thought it was funny being it was their wedding anniversary. Little did she know it had a meaning behind it? Alice hid her giggles behind her hand and smiled at me. The music poured out and we started singing to it. Rosalie and Alice started dancing in their seats and begged for us to join them. Eventually we were all dancing and singing along as we pulled up to the spa.

Everyone got out but I stayed behind to check on things back at the kitchen. I flipped open my cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Sugar and Spice…Bella I know this is you. We are doing fine." I could hear the laughter at that.

"I am sorry but I was just making sure things were going ok?! I know I left you all with so much and I feel horrible about it." I heard Chef Clay yell in the background to enjoy myself.

"Bella you heard him go enjoy yourself. We have everything under control. You should see all the beautiful work Alice did. I have not put out the cake yet. It is warm out there still but you can decide when to do that when you get here. Have fun and we all love you." At that she hung up. I did not even get to ask how Ben was doing.

I got out of the car and joined the others. Alice looked at me and asked quietly how things were going. I told her that things were fine and they were in awe of the crew she had. She smiled at that and we all went inside.

Esme went to check on our reservation. We were given robes and slippers and shown to our room.

It was beautiful. Very calming colors were used throughout and we each had our own closet to put our things in. I noticed a beautiful spread of health conscious foods. I dished myself up some food all the champagne I had was getting to me. They gave us their menus of what they offered. Esme and Rosalie knew what they wanted and Alice soon followed. The list was endless and I am sure most of them were painful.

I just looked at the list and then it was grabbed from my hands. The women was told that we would all have the same thing. I was never told as to what I was in for. I was shown a private room. I saw what was there and backed up.

"Oh hell no you are not making me do this! I am not with anyone and I am fine with my hair where it is!" I backed up into Alice.

"Bella it will be ok. Please do this for me! Pain is worth it sometimes!" I cringed as she pushed me towards the table. I would make her pay for my hell later.

I was asked what type of shave I wanted. I did not have a clue and told the women to ask my friend on the next table. I heard Alice mumble something and then the pain.

I screamed and was told it was over. She went on to my legs and that was easier. I have had that done before but a Brazilian wax was not my cup of tea. After that torture we were given facials, pedicures, manicures and then messages. The full body message was heaven and I melted in the warmth of it. The hours passed by quickly and we all came out mushy from the relaxation.

Esme told Rosalie that she glowed but I quickly changed the subject. We all got redressed and headed for our hair appointments. At least this torture I knew about. We got back into the limo and the tunes played out again. We all piled out as we arrived at the hair salon. Another reservation for Cullen. This family knew how to pamper themselves and it made me wonder how they did other things too.

We were handed champagne again and we all declined. We enjoyed some great coffee though and Rose had tea. We were all shampooed and put into chairs. They all knew what they were going to do. Alice had told them while were driving here. Esme's caramel colored hair was put into a simple French twist. It was simple but would look beautiful with her gown. Rosalie told the women that she wanted it left down but more in a Veronica Lake look.

Alice's hair was short and spiky but the women said she would do something special with it. I squirmed in my chair as I was asked what I wanted done. I simply shrugged my shoulders as I did not have a clue. My normal trip to a salon was at a place that did great work but it was cheap. Alice butted in and told the man to put it semi up with the rest cascading down my back in soft curls.

The man told her not to worry honey and did a snap z with his fingers. Great I had to get the gay one at least my hair would look wonderful. He got to work putting my hair up. He squirted and sprayed as he put my hair up in the curlers. We made small talk and he told me about his boyfriend. He also told us he knew Mr. Xavier. He had some great stories as we all listened into them as we were the only ones there. I had a hard time holding still as I laughed so hard. We all had our make up done too! This salon had some talented people in it. I told them soft and not too much. I was one not to wear make up as it just came off during work.

The time passed quickly as we were laughing and enjoying the talk. I felt the movement on my hair stop and my chair turn around.

"Bella girlfriend you will not be able to keep the boys away looking like this." He spun me around to the mirror. The girl I saw in front of me was not me. I looked grown up and different. I heard a soft murmur in the background.

"Bella you look beautiful!" Esme looked at me with a smile on her lips and everyone agreed with her. I just told them it was nothing and not to get used to it. This was not me as liked to be simpler.

I noticed how beautiful Esme and Rosalie looked. Alice's short hair was soft and made her look angelic. My hair was just like Alice said. I don't know how he did it because my hair was unruly most of the time. Esme paid the bill and once again I balked at it. She said that I could repay them by cooking dinner one of these nights. I knew it was little but I would do anything for them.

I noticed it was passed six in the evening and we still had to get dressed. We got into the limo and the tunes started back up. We talked and enjoyed the company of one another. We pulled up to our house and got out. We walked through the garage so Esme would not notice the backyard. Everything was laid out all ready for us.

We all were careful to get dressed. Knowing me I would get something on my dress and it would show up in all the pictures. My luck was with me that night and everything went off without a hitch. I was the first one ready as I had planned it that way. I told Alice I wanted to check on everything over at the main house. She said that her part was done and that the boys would come get us soon. I walked carefully down the steps as not to trip or rip anything.

I stopped as I got out into the yard. The string quartet was in the gazebo silently warming up. The black and white dance floor was set up next to it. I noticed a baby grand piano set up on the black and white squares. That must be Edward's surprise for his parents. There were twinkling lights everywhere. The bushes, trees, gazebo and the porches were lit up beautifully. I noticed I was walking under a flower covered arch. It was covered in sweet peas and roses. Alice had thought of the perfect place for them to re-do their vows. The tent glowed in the coming darkness. Alice had out done herself on this one. The flower arrangements matched the gazebo but had pearls and diamonds mixed through out them. Their were silver candelabras placed in between the arrangements. The place settings were my crystal and china they sparkled in the candle light. The cake table was simple but ready for the cake I made for it.

I carefully walked across the yard still mesmerized by the beauty of it all. I carefully opened the door and saw Angela plating the blinis.

"Bella you look beautiful!! We have everything under control so please don't be worried." Angela hugged me but was careful in doing so.

Chef Clay came out and stopped in his tracks. He looked at me up and down. From the response he was pleased in how I looked.

"Bella you are breath taking. The cake is just going to go out. I think it is one of the best you have ever done!" He kissed my cheek and scooted me out the door. I felt relieved that everything was under control. When I reached the porch to the coach house I saw him taking the cake out. I smiled at him and he waved me off.

I heard talking coming from the front of the main house. I quickly went in and joined the rest of the girls. Alice did not want them seeing us till we came out. Alice had carefully place a blindfold on Esme and told us that Jasper had done the same to Carlisle. We slowly walked her out and met the boys. Emmett stopped in his tracks looking at Rose. He smiled at her with love in his eyes. He was in for the shock of his life tonight.

Jasper was leading Carlisle and left him fending for himself when he saw Alice. She started giggling when he realized his poor father was alone. Edward looked at me and smiled while his green eyes sparkled. He looked good in a tuxedo as did the rest of the Cullen men.

We all gathered around them and slowly their blind folds were taken away. We all told them surprise.

"What is all this? I am confused. Please don't tell me you and Alice are getting married now that is just way to fast." We all laughed as Esme asked us. Carlisle was looking at her with more love than a person should have.

"Mom and dad we knew that you did not get to have a real wedding like you wanted so we are giving you one." Edward told them.

A justice of the peace came out from the garage and stood there waiting for them. Alice handed her bouquet to her. She teared up when she saw it and teared up even more when she looked at all of us. The boys stood next to their father and we stood next to Esme. The justice of the peace did the normal routine. Carlisle stopped him right before he declared them husband and wife again.

"Esme the first day I saw you I knew you were the one. You have brought so much joy and love into my life. Through the best of times and through the worst of times (at that he looked at the boys and we all laughed) you have been there. I love you more than I could ever love anyone. You brought three wonderful boys into our lives. I look forward to growing old with you." She wiped a small tear from his cheek and cleared her voice.

"Carlisle you make my life worth living. I would have never thought that my life could be filled with more love, family and friends as it is now. You make me a better person and let me be who I want to be. Our boys have grown into the men they should be because of having you as a father. I could not have asked for anything more than your love."

By this time we were all teared up. They kissed softly and the music played the wedding march. It was then they realized just how much had been done for this to happen. They both just looked at everything and both teared up again. They both asked how this all could happen on such short notice. They were told that we had been having secret meetings. Alice took care of the decorations, flowers etc and I the food. She rushed over to us and hugged us both. Then Carlisle hugged us and told us both thank you they would never forget this.

All during the ceremony pictures were taken. First of them with the justice of the peace, then themselves, and with their boys. Esme wanted all of us in one to remember what we had all done for them. I was of course placed in front of Edward as everyone else was with their beloved. I felt uncomfortable in his arms while thinking of a certain someone I wanted to chat with. It was over quickly and we headed for the tent. It glowed even more now with the moon out.

The waiters brought out the blinis as the champagne was uncorked. Everyone enjoyed them as the next courses came out one by one. Everyone was enjoying their food and told me that they hoped this would not be the last time I was to cook. I told them I had help cause of illness but it was all my doing. We enjoyed each other's company and then a glass was clinked. All the boys stood up and you could tell they had been planning this speech for awhile.

"We never wished for anything growing up. You made us feel loved and wanted each day of our lives. You stood by us in the good days and the egg throwing days….." We all laughed at the remark from Emmett.

"You made us strive for the best but were never disappointed when we failed. You made sure every experience was a learning one. You gave us the world and you made sure we had fun doing it." Jasper walked over and kissed his parents.

"I for one want to thank you for getting me through the hard times. I will never forget what you have done for me but for all of us. We love you dearly and the best is yet to come." With that we held up our glasses and they wiped of the tears. Edward walked over to the piano and sat down.

I noticed that Carlisle held out Esme's chair and they went to the dance floor. Edward started to softly play. His fingers flew over the piano keys and the music poured out like rain.

Emmett was holding Rosalie in his arms and they swayed to the music. Jasper was holding Alice and was placing soft kisses on her head. I felt like a wallflower and never more alone in my life. Edward stopped playing and Esme ran over and hugged him fiercely. They all slowly came back to the table. Once again the gentleman pulled the chairs out.

While they were out enjoying themselves I had the table cleared and the desserts placed. I got up and said softly that it was time to cut the cake. Again the pictures were snapped just like any other moment. It was funny to see Esme smash cake in his face. The kissed gently again and enjoyed the creation I had made for them.

The cake was cut for all of us to enjoy. Esme moaned when she took a bite of the truffles. I told her I would make them anytime for her. Emmett groaned and I told him I would make them for him too. We all laughed at that.

Carlisle got out of his chair and had Angela bring out some boxes. She had placed them on a silver tray and put it in front of Esme.

"I had a hard time finding something as beautiful as you are my love. When I looked up to see what this anniversary means and symbolizes three things came up. Sweet peas, diamonds and pearls. From what we see Alice found the same thing. I had a hard time choosing so you get spoiled tonight." He smiled at her as he handed Esme the first box.

She carefully opened the first box and her mouth opened at the site of a beautiful diamond necklace and earrings. She kissed him as he handed her another box. She carefully opened it and saw a beautiful pearl necklace and earrings. She kissed him again and this time with more passion.

He handed her the final box and she slowly opened it. He cleared his throat again.

"I saw you love this one day when were shopping. I decided to have one custom made for you. Each of the charms symbolizes a memory or event in our lives. The Eiffel tower for our trip to Paris, the boy's birthstones, the sky scraper for our business, and a house for your business and a fan for our trip we took to Japan." He went on and on explaining each one. It was a brilliant idea.

Rosalie got up out of her chair and brought out a small box from underneath her chair.

"I did not know that he planned a charm bracelet but I have one to add to it." She handed the small box to both of them.

She sat back down in her chair and was silent. They slowly opened it and Esme cried out. She pulled out a tiny pair of baby booties. Alice bounced in her seat and I was glad that the wonderful news was out. Emmett was biting into another chocolate strawberry when he realized what it meant. He started spitting out the berry and pulled Rose out of her chair.

"I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER!!" He swung her around in a hug and then carefully put her back down on her feet. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then realized we were all there.

"How long have you known? It all makes sense now but wow...um wow!!" For once Emmett was silent but full of love and joy.

"I found out weeks ago but decided to surprise everyone. Well the girls knew about it though. I am due at the end of February." He kissed her again.

Jasper and Edward high fived each other at the thought of being uncles. Carlisle and Esme just beamed at the thought of a grandchild to spoil. I heard Esme and Rosalie talking about nurseries and then Alice piped in with her ideas. The string quartet started again and everyone headed to the dance floor.

Carlisle dipped Esme as Emmett held his new family tighter than ever before. Jasper and

Alice was looking into each other's eyes as if no one else was around.

"Can I have this dance?" I heard a soft voice behind me speak. I turned around and saw Edward standing there looking at me.

I stammered and nodded a soft yes. I just hoped I did not step on his toes. He led us to the dance floor and held me tight. He smelled so good against my body. He hummed softly to the music as he twirled me around on the dance floor. I looked around at everyone and tears started to fill my eyes. I broke our touch and went up to the garage. Edward stopped me as I was heading up the stairs to our living room.

"Bella please tell me what is wrong. You said we could be friends and as a friend I want to help." He held my hand and put his other one on top of it.

"There is nothing you can do Edward. I…I am falling for someone else. Please let me go!" I pulled my hand out of his and ran for my bedroom. I quickly undressed and turned my laptop on. I so badly wanted to see if he was on as I was missing him. I wanted to talk to him on the phone and tell him what I was feeling. He was not on and I logged off. I slowly crawled into bed and tried to sleep. The tears fell and soon my pillow was wet. Damn where was he when I need to talk?

**EPOV**

I slowly took Bella to the dance floor. I wanted to feel her in my arms. We slowly danced around the floor and I hummed in her ear. She quickly broke the touch we had and headed for the coach house stairs. I stopped her and twirled her around. I wanted to know what she was feeling and why she was so upset.

She told me that she was in love with someone else!! The only other person I knew in her life was internet guy and that was me! I so wanted to tell her the truth but I didn't want to upset her more. I knew my feelings but I wanted to know more about her. I let her go up to her room and I joined the rest of the party.

They all looked at me when I rejoined them. I told the she was not feeling well and Alice said she would check on her later. We enjoyed the rest of the night till the candles burned out. I kept the lovely piece of information she told me tonight close to my heart. I wanted to prove to her that I could love her and would never hurt her. I would have to tell her of my past and show her my heart.

**BPOV**

I tossed and turned for the next few hours. I finally gave up and needed to do something about this energy I had. I went over to the kitchen at the main house and saw all the dirty dishes. I told Angela just to rinse them off and leave the rest to soak. At least I could do something about this as sleep was no where close to finding me. I mixed up some apple cinnamon muffins. I figured they would be great for breakfast.

I filled the sink with hot water and soap. I carefully washed all the china and put them in the drying racks. The silver ware was next and put in its drying wrack too. I took each pot and pan one by one. I carefully dried them all off and hung them up in the rack above the island. I looked at the clock and it was nearing 9am. I had been here for hours cleaning up things. It was the least I could do for Angela as she saved my ass last night along with Chef Clay. I would figure out how to thank him later.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Angela had padded into the kitchen in a bathrobe.

"I could not sleep so I did all the dishes. I made coffee too and there are muffins too. Please enjoy. I am going to try to get some sleep." I gave her a hug and walked slowly back to the coach house.

The yard was back to normal. Alice was good when it came to her clean up crew. I noticed some holes in the yard from the tent. They would grow in and not be noticed. I quietly went into the house incase Alice was sleeping. I found her at the dinning room table eating some toast at her laptop. She popped her head up and smiled at me weakly.

"What happened to you last night? Everyone raved about everything Bella. They are totally amazed at the food. Esme gushed at all the details we both did. I went to bring you some coffee and you were gone." She set her laptop aside and I knew this was the time to talk.

"I could not sleep so I went over to the kitchen and cleaned up. I figured it was the least I could do for Angela. As for last night I don't want to talk about it." I loved Alice more than life itself but sometimes she bugged the shit out me. Instead of doing things the way I wanted but she always got her way. I gave in every damn time and all it did was make me miserable. I did not have the heart to tell her to back the fuck off.

"Bella I took you to those dances so you could see the person you really are. You really don't give yourself as everyone else sees you. I am sure Edward would have loved to dance with you all night." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Alice I am sorry but Edward has a lot to prove to me. I am not going to swoon over him just because he became human. In my eyes he is still an ass." I took a drink of my coffee and waited for her comment on that one.

"Bella give him a chance you might be surprised to who and what he is." she put her hands in her lap and bit her lip while looking at me. There was that look she used on me. This time I was not going to give in so easily.

"Alice for once please back off. I have the Taste of Oregon this next weekend and the Palmer wedding after that." I was beginning to yawn and put my head down on the table.

"Bella just remember we all need a balanced life please don't make work your life ok? I know how you are on this but what about your birthday? It is coming up soon. "She tapped my head making sure I was still awake.

"Alice to tired to think about birthday. Let me get some sleep and I will let you know on that ok." I got up and kissed her head. I left the coffee cup there and I barely made it to my bed. Sleep found me and the dreams were finally happy ones. Not the nightmares I have been living for the past years.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews. Now down to business as usual. I don't own these people but I do enjoy taking them on the journey. **

**APOV/MONDAY AUGUST 4****TH**

It was nearing dinner time and Bella had been sleeping since yesterday. I heard her get up and use the bathroom twice though. I let her sleep as I let Angela and Ben sleep. They all worked so damn hard and the exhaustion was taking a toll. Ben had already been sick and I knew the girls were next if they did not have a day off.

I had been working on the final orders and plans for the Palmer wedding. The wedding was the weekend before Bella's birthday. I wanted to do something special for Bella but I did not know what just yet. Bella was not big on birthdays but after dealing with all that she has I wanted to make this one special.

I was tallying up the final floral numbers and heard a knock on the door. We were not expecting anyone. I went to the door and opened it. There stood Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper all grinning at me. What the hell was going on?

"We brought Chinese!" Emmett bellowed as he held up the bags and came in. Everyone else followed him with other bags of who knows what.

"Shhhhhhhh Bella is still sleeping!!" I put my fingers to my lips and brought them into the dinning room. I got out plates, silverware and napkins and we all dug in. I knew Bella would be brought up eventually.

"It is nearing 6pm and she is still sleeping? Did you drug her?" Emmett said with his mouth full of shrimp.

"Brilliant as ever brother of mine." Edward said with a smile.

"After the party she couldn't sleep so she spent most of yesterday doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. With Ben getting sick and them working so hard, I didn't have the heart to wake her. She has a lot of work coming up and I don't want her sick too." I told them all while eating the stir fry veggies.

We all enjoyed the meal and I put the leftovers in the fridge so Bella could eat whenever. We all went to the living room and the boys started playing rock band on the Wii. I made sure the fish were doing ok and fed. I watched the boys fight over who was better playing guitar or drums.

"Edward I wanted to tell you that you play the piano beautifully. I never knew you had such a talent." I took my turn on the guitar. Little did they know I was fucking brilliant on this and played the hardest level.

"I used to play all the time before everything happened. It just didn't seem right to play something I loved when she was not here with me anymore. I knew mom missed it so I wanted to surprise them. Mom is still talking about it. Damn it Emmett you suck at drums! I just hope your child gets his musical talent from his mother. "He took the drum sticks away from him and handed them to Jasper. Emmett sat back while we three played together.

"I hope that our child gets his or her talent from Uncle Edward. I have no musical bone in my body and neither does Emmett." Emmett's face frowned but perked up at the thought of them having a baby.

"I am glad you all stopped by. Bella's birthday is coming up and I want to do something nice for her." We quit playing Wii and everything went silent.

"She has the Bite of Oregon this weekend. The Palmer wedding the weekend before her birthday and after that she is free for awhile that I know of. I just wanted to make her birthday special. Birthdays were never really big with her after her parents were gone." I put away the game and sat down on the couch next to Jasper.

"Alice what does Bella like to do in her spare time? We have known each for a short time but I think we should make this special for her. We could take her to the San Juan's. Esme and Carlisle own a house there or we could take her clubbing…." Rosalie was full of ideas but none of them were perfect yet. I did not want to do anything that involved alcohol either not with Rose being pregnant.

I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. At least I knew she was ok and had lots of sleep. She came down in her cow pajamas and her hair all a mess. You could tell she slept hard but it was much needed sleep.

"Nice hair Bella!" She flipped Emmett off and went to the kitchen. I followed her in to make sure she ate real food and not a bowl of cereal. I showed here the leftover Chinese and she piled it on a plate. She put it in the microwave and poured herself a glass of juice. She got the plate out when the microwave dinged and joined us in the living room.

"Bella I am sorry for the hair comment." Emmett said eyeing her Chinese. How did Rose put up with his enormous appetite?

"I am fine I am sure I look pretty bad. Keep your hands off my food too. There is homemade ice cream in the freezer if you need something else." No sooner had she said that and Emmett was in the kitchen. He came out with the biggest bowl of ice cream. He had a spoon in his mouth and a weird look on his face.

"That bad huh? Next time I won't experiment." She kept eating her food.

"No Bella it is that good!! What the hell is this anyway?" He went back and grabbed more spoons and shared with everyone.

"Alaskan Salmon berry with miniature chocolate chips. I was trying to figure out something to go with the menu we have for this weekend." She rinsed her plate and left it in the sink.

"If you need any help for this weekend we can help!" Jasper once again offered his family to come to the rescue.

"Thank you but I think we got it covered. Now if you don't mind me I am heading back to bed." She smiled at all of us and went back to bed.

Edward asked just what menu she had planned for this weekend. I thought and tried to remember what they had told me.

"Alaskan Smoked Salmon on homemade bagels, Venison burgers, Sea Asparagus and I see she figured out dessert. I think there are a few more things but that is the just of it." I took the empty ice cream bowl back into the kitchen and rinsed it.

We spent the next hour talking about Alaskan foods and how even I learned to love them. I found out the Cullen's donated every year to the Bite of Oregon and all of them would be there.

**BPOV**

The past few days have been a whirlwind. Angela, Ben and I have spent our time getting the menu ready for the Bite of Oregon. Everything was ready to be packed up for set up tomorrow. Our booth was already set up and I had rented a bigger van to carry everything. Our van was perfect but for this type of event we needed something bigger. We also had a cooler, bbq and small kitchen to bring with us. I was honored to be part of this but it was a pain in the ass too.

We also were dealing with the Palmer wedding coming up too. That damn women kept changing the menus on me. I finally told her either she made up her damn mind or I would be serving grilled cheese and tomato soup. Mister Palmer found that hilarious and he put his foot down. He told me what he wanted for both the rehearsal dinner and the reception. He also told me for their event we could use the hotel kitchen. I almost kissed his feet when he said that. Alice and I were both thrilled when we got this wedding as it was going to be over half a million dollars. I was panicking when I thought all the food they ordered and our small kitchen would not go together.

I was on the phone after our meeting with the hotel to see what all they had in their kitchen. I knew my way around any kitchen but still I wanted to find out what it all entailed. The head chef was super nice and said if they could do anything or help in anyway they would. I was finished talking with them and had them send me back to reservations. Alice found me on the phone listening to dreadful musak when she came in.

I told her just one minute with my finger and she sat down at the desk. I made reservations for a suite for 4 nights. I didn't think we would need all four nights but I would give the suite to Ben and Angela for all their help. I knew they needed some time away from all of us.

"Bella, why did you call me over? I have to meet the florist and the bridal fitting is today." She tapped her fingers on my desk all knowing it annoyed the shit out of me. She really needed some time off.

"Did you not say that the Cullen's would be in meetings all this week?" She nodded to me with sadness in her eyes. I knew her and Jasper had time for emails and text messages and nothing else. I handed her a huge picnic basket and a filled thermos. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Ok who am I to stop you from seeing him? I packed them my famous sandwiches, pasta salad, potato salad, tossed salad, homemade chocolate chip cookies and brownies. There is also fruit salad in there in case Esme and Rosalie want something lighter. The thermos is my lemonade you love so much. This way they get fed and you get to see Jasper."

She bounded out of the seat and kissed me on the cheek. She grabbed the picnic lunch and ran out the door. She almost forgot the drinks till I yelled at her. I heard her speed off to the Cullen building as I went back to work.

**APOV**

I grabbed the lunch and almost forgot the thermos till Bella yelled at me. I sped out of our driveway and I am sure I left tire marks. I carefully sped to the Cullen building. It was a huge skyscraper in downtown Portland. Cullen Construction had built it years ago but it was the best of their work that I loved. It had family owned businesses on the bottom floors. The rest was other companies but the Cullen's were on the top floors. It was not the biggest of the skyscrapers downtown but it was still one of the finest.

I paid for parking and skipped down the sidewalk to the lobby. It was small but still beautiful with marble floors. Esme had put her touch on it from what I could see of the furniture and art work. I was never told what floor they were on but I looked them up on the directory. I hit the button for the 15th floor and waited to get off.

I saw the receptionist and got her attention. She was quite rude when she told me under no circumstances was I to bother the Cullen's. I tried to explain who I was and why I was there but her answer was still no. I was not the one to cry over something trivial but I was beyond pissed off at this bitch. If she would just lift her manicured nails and call I am sure I would be let in.

She told me to sit down and wait. I felt like a second class citizen the way she treated me. She actually looked down at me. I knew how Bella felt now. How could she have dealt with the feelings all these years? I twiddled my fingers in my hands and hoped that someone would call or come out and see me. I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed I had been sitting here an hour. I was getting up when I saw Edward come out with a book in his hand.

"Alice this is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" If I had not been madly in love with Jasper I would have gone for him.

"I brought you lunch but certain someone would not let me in. I was going to get up and go to my meetings early"

He looked over at the receptionist and glared at her. He went straight into her face and started talking softly so I would not hear. He was seething and I noticed him saying names to the women. He mumbled about speaking to her later and then went back to talk to me.

"Alice I am sorry about that. It will never happen again I will see to it. Just so you know she has tried to get into Jasper's pants since she started working here. He never did anything but she has made our lives a living hell. At least now I have a reason to give to the rest of them. Believe me this is not the first time she has done this. Jasper has eyes only for you ok?" He looked at me and smiled again. If only he could show this side of himself to Bella in real life and not the internet.

He picked up the basket and I grabbed the thermos. He took me back to the conference room. Everyone was sitting and looking at plans that were laid out on the expansive table.

"Alice this is a nice surprise!" Esme got up out of her chair and hugged me. Jasper got a huge smile on his face when he looked up at me. He got out of his chair and very softly gave me a kiss. We heard someone clear their throat and we broke apart. The laughter ensued but it was all in love.

"Jasper told me you were all going to be busy with a new client. I told Bella about it and she worried that you would be eating take out all week. She made lunch and I am just the delivery girl."

Edward held the huge basket up and I showed them the thermos. Carlisle slowly rolled the plans up and made sure all important paper work was out of the way.

"Food I am starving and sick of take out! Way to go the both of you!!" Emmett bellowed and we all joined in laughter at him.

"Bella made her famous sandwiches. There is pasta salad, tossed salad, potato salad and fruit salad. She also made chocolate chip cookies and brownies for you all to enjoy. The thermos is lemonade and iced tea mixed up. She made sure it was caffeine free so Rosalie could enjoy it." I pulled out the sandwiches, the salads, dessert and opened the lemonade. Everyone helped themselves and grabbed seats around the table.

"Alice please join us for lunch. We never got to thank you for the lovely party. It is one memory we will cherish forever." Esme had a smile on her face.

"I am sorry I can't. I have to meet florists and The Palmer bridal party for fittings. I was kept to long in the reception area." I felt my cell phone buzz in my coat pocket. I had to answer it and I knew it would be Mrs. Palmer wondering where I was.

"I am sorry about that but it was business but I really have to go. We can all meet up at the Bite this weekend." I kissed Jasper on the cheek and headed out the door. I heard them all say to tell Bella thank you and then Edward went in on what happened earlier. I knew the receptionist was at her final days at Cullen Construction.

**EDPOV**

We had been working all week long on plans for this new mall in Japan. We were used to dealing with the Japanese but this client knew what he wanted. It was going to be expensive but in his eyes worth the money.

I went out to the reception area and was surprised to see Alice sitting there. I smiled at her and asked what she was doing. She told me she had been there an hour and was getting ready to leave. It angered me that she was kept waiting. I turned around to our receptionist and glared at her. I leaned in and whispered so Alice could not hear.

"From now on you will let anyone of us know who is waiting for us. Alice is not only a friend but a family member. "I went on to tell her that her job was on the line. This was not the first time she had pulled this. I gave her a list of people that were to be allowed in even if hell had frozen over.

I went over to Alice and picked up the picnic basket. I slowly walked her to the conference room. I wanted to let her know that it was not her at all that the receptionist was a bitch.

"Alice I am sorry you had to wait so long. This is not the first time she has done this to someone that peaked Jasper's interest. She has been after him for a long time and this was the last time she would do this. Believe me Jasper has had other women in his life but I have never seen him act this way before. He loves you and would do anything for you." I smiled at her again and opened the door to the conference room.

Mom was happy to see her as was the rest of the family. Jasper nearly hopped out of his chair and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Dad cleared his throat and they broke apart. We all laughed and they joined in.

Alice explained that Jasper had told her of our busy week. She told Bella about it while they were working on the Palmer wedding late one night. She told us that Bella made us lunch and she was the delivery girl. I held up the huge basket to show just how much she packed for us.

She pulled out so much food but we were all happy to see it. Even the bottomless pit Emmett was happy to see real food. Dad rolled up the plans and we set down to enjoy Bella's creations. Mom asked Alice to stay but she said she was kept to long and had business to attend to. Her cell phone rang and she finished her call. She was so nice when she apologized for taking the call but she had to go. She kissed Jasper once again and was gone. We all enjoyed the food. Bella had made us a feast Saturday night but even her simple cooking was good. Rosalie was happy to see the brownies. Her cravings were not much but at that moment she gave into a brownie.

"Son just what happened out there?" Dad spoke up as he put his sandwich down.

"That witch out there kept her waiting for an hour. She was getting up to leave when I came out with the appointment book. I said some not nice words and gave her a list of people to let in. I am sorry I over stepped my bounds but when I saw the look on Alice's face the ass came out again." I sat there looking at everyone.

"It is ok. It is not the first time she has done that. I think it is time to find a new receptionist. I won't put up with that kind of behavior from any employee." We all agreed and the decision was made to terminate her that day.

We cleaned from lunch and I told them I would take the basket back. Everyone headed to their offices as each had meetings to deal with for this project. I headed back to my office and hoped that a certain someone would be online. It was early but my heart hoped that she would take a break and be online. I heard the ding and my heart jumped out of my chest into my throat.

**Edward:** Hello princess how is your day going? I have missed our little chats.

**Bella: **Hi! I have missed our chats too. I am sorry but work has kept me busy. My day is going ok considering all the work that is left to do.

**Edward:** Please don't apologize work has been busy here too! I logged on Saturday night and was sad not see you online.

**Bella:** I had a private party to cater and the boss needed extra help. We must have missed each other because I logged on too. I needed someone to talk to. I love my best friend but she has never gone through what I have been through.

**Edward: **I am here to listen if you want to talk.

We spent the next hour talking back and forth. Bella talked how she felt like a wallflower. She said that she never had felt love like those at the party. Everyone at the party was with someone but her. She couldn't deal with all the happiness even though she was glad to see it. She said a friend tried to help but all she could do was hold back the tears. I felt horrible for her. I never knew that she felt like this. I so wanted to tell her I was that friend and I just wanted to make her feel loved. She looked breathtaking that night. I just wanted to keep dancing all night and breathe her in. I wanted to feel her lips on mine and taste her sweetness. How was I going to tell her how I felt without her running away screaming? She said we were friends but I had a lot to prove to her. I think it was time to bring everyone in on this secret that I had been holding for to long.


	38. Chapter 38

**I hope everyone is enjoying this. I would love to hear from you! The songs for this are "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, "Conspiracy" by Paramour and "Figured You out" by Nickelback.**

**EDPOV/AUGUST 8****TH**

I walked into my father's office and saw my mother there. I was happy to have them both there so I could get this over with. They had been so worried about me over the years I was happy to give them good news for once

"Edward we were not expecting to see you till tonight." She got up out of her chair and gave me a hug.

"I wanted to talk to you both about something. I think it is good news so please don't be worried." I added the last part when I saw the look of sadness on my mother's face.

Dad got up out of his chair at his desk and joined us on the couch. I hoped they would be happy of what was to come out of my mouth. I put my hands through my hair.

"I know the past years have put you all through hell. I know you noticed some changes in me. They are there for a reason and I wanted to let you now what was behind them." They both looked at me in silence.

I went on to tell them the story about the computer site and how I met someone. I told them we had been talking none stop and how we missed each other. I told them that even though she never told me her real name I figured out who it was. They were in awe that it was Bella. I told them what she told me and it all corresponded with what was happening in the "real world". I also told them I was falling hard for her. She has never made me feel the way I do since my lost all those years ago.

"I don't know how to approach her. She wants to be friends but I want more than that. I have been so horrible to her and I don't want to lose her."

"Edward I knew that there had to be someone. The night you played piano brought joy and hope back to all of us. You have not played since she left us. Show Bella the real you. Be kind, gentle, loving and trusting. If it is meant to be she will find her way to you." Mom hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"There is one thing I would like you to do. Bella's birthday is next month. I want to do something special but I want her not to know it is from me. Is there a way we can do a dinner at your house? I will do all the work so there will be no worries."

"Son just let us know and we will do whatever needs to be done. We love her just like we love Alice and Rosalie. Those girls complete you just like your mother did to me." He patted me on my back and hugged me. My parents didn't have to worry about me anymore.

I told them we were all going to meet at Alice and Bella's. I was going to tell them the same thing I told them. They told me to ask Alice what night would be great and they would set it all up. Mom said not to worry about a thing for Bella. I went off to meet everyone else and to bring up my plans to them.

"Edward I just talked to Alice and she said Bella will be gone till late. With this being the first day and with the nice weather they are predicting record crowds for the Bite of Oregon. " Rosalie walked out of my office probably to go get Emmett.

The Cullen family always gave these days off to their employees no matter what project we were working on. The Bite of Oregon was important to us. Mom and Dad donated to it for years and even helped at the Special Olympics events they could.

I finished up the last paper work I had. The numbers for the Japanese Mall were finally coming together and I could enjoy the weekend. Everyone was in for a shock as to what I was going to tell them. Jasper mentioned him noticing me spending more time on my laptop but never questioned why. I just hope they would take this news as well as my heart had. I had not felt like this since before I lost the love of my life.

I looked up and everyone was looking at me. I put the file in the drawer and joined them. We had decided to take one car for today and then all enjoy the activities for the day. I for one was looking forward to what Bella had thought of for this.

We rode in Jasper's truck to Alice's. I think the only reason he was adamant about taking his truck was to goose Alice. Those two had it bad and I knew marriage was in the future. Emmett just looked at Rosalie in awe. Ever since she announced she was pregnant he was at her beck and call. There had been a few arguments about it but Rosalie enjoyed being pampered. She looked so beautiful and was dealing with morning sickness like a pro.

We pulled in back of the coach house and all piled out. The garage door was open and I noticed the business van was loading up supplies. Ben was mumbling something about forgetting something and having to come back. He told us that he didn't need any help when we offered and we walked up the stairs. Little did we know that we were to walk into a site to behold?

Katy Perry was blasting out of the stereo and Alice was bopping around singing into a brush. When she turned around she dropped the brush and turned three shades of red. Jasper walked over to her and kissed her head. She turned off the music and just stood there blushing again.

"Who knew you had a karaoke queen in you Alice! We are going to have to do that one night. Emmett loves to sing as do the rest of the boys." Rosalie had let the cat out of the bag. We all loved karaoke but I had not done it in a long time.

"I…I…I didn't hear you coming or you would not have seen that. Only Bella gets to see that side of me. I hope I did not make your ears bleed." She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Jasper made circles on her back and made her relax.

"So what is this secret meeting about? Why can't I mention it to Bella?" Alice looked at me as well as the others.

We were all sitting on the couch and they were all looking at me. The butterfly bombers in my stomach were battling my nerves. How as I going to tell them what had been going on?

"Jasper noticed I had been a lot of time on my lap top lately. Hell you all have noticed it. I just wanted to let you know what I have been up to." I put my hands through my hair making it more tasseled than normal.

"Remember the night we had dinner when Bella ran into Emmett and Jasper was lost in Alice?" Alice sighed at that and Jasper kissed her head again.

"Tanya was all over me and I had enough of it. I came home and logged on to a site I found. I was hoping to have…" how was I going to tell them I was looking for cyber sex?

"Edward it is ok I think we get what was going to happen. Rosalie and I have had cyber sex when we are apart. Plus we set that account up for you remember as a joke? I never thought you would use it. "Emmett had a smirk on his face when he looked at Rosalie. She turned around and kissed him.

"Thank goodness I didn't have to explain that cause that is not what happened at all. I noticed on person on and thought what the hell. She immediately told me to keep looking and not to bug her. We started talking and have been talking for awhile now. Something had been bugging me because things seemed so familiar with her. I finally put the pieces together and figured out who it was." I paused because the next words to come out of my mouth might shock them. Alice beat me to the punch though.

"It was Bella wasn't it?" Alice looked at me. How the hell did she know? Did Bella tell her what was going on?

"Edward, I figured it out one night. After she came home she was spending time on her lap top. I though she was doing more work while she was sick and was going to get after her. She fell asleep with it on one night and I noticed she had been talking to someone. I talked to Jasper about it and he said you had been talking to someone too. We matched up the handles you were using and figured it out." She was bouncing in her seat with a big smile on her face.

"How come no one cared to clue me on what you found out?" I was a little irritated now.

"Brother we all know what you have been through and I was not going to interfere. Besides we figured out that someone would put the clues together eventually. One of you would say something to one of us. Alice was the smart one this time and told me about it." Jasper looked at me waiting for me to say something. I looked at everyone else and asked who knew about this. Rosalie raised her hand slowly with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"How come no one told me about this?" Emmett asked everyone.

"Emmett you can't keep secrets you know that. I love you anyway though." She looked into his eyes and he was calmed.

"I know Bella does not know we all know. I think she has been to busy to put it all together. I think we should keep this in the dark. I want to know what you are going to do about it." Alice looked at me with question in her eyes.

"I think I want to keep this between us. She knows the internet me but I want her to get to know me in real life too. I want her to show her the things I have missed and love. I want to know more about her too. I don't think you realize just how much pain she has been in. It has a lot more to do with her parents. The night of the party she left because she was hurting. She felt like a third wheel and could not take all the couples. I have never seen so much pain in her eyes."

"Bella was never one to be around boys. Even in high school I would drag her off on double dates and she would just sit there. She really is a quiet and shy person. You have seen her in her element and she comes alive in the kitchen. You all have seen her at her worst and believe me it means more to her than you think. Edward just take your time with her and show her the person you are. I know she has mentioned she wants to be friends with you but she is also a hard nut to crack. "Alice got up off the couch and kissed my cheek. My brother was lucky to have her in his life.

"Alice I think I am falling for her. I have never felt this way since I lost her. I am scared I will screw things up and Bella will end up hating me." I put my hands in my lap and my head down.

"Edward like I said before take one moment at a time. Get to know her online but in real live too. Be gentle and show her what you have shown all of us. She fights what she loves the most. "Alice was sitting next to me now. She was small but comforting.

"I know we talked about her birthday but I have a plan. I already talked to Mom and Dad about this. They know everything that is going on including the internet thing with Bella. I want to do a party for her at our parent's house. I will plan everything but it needs to come from mom and Dad. Bella can't know it was from me." They all nodded at me. Alice was bouncing up and down till Jasper calmed her again.

"I want to help! I know the best places for things. I won't overstep the rules you set promise!!" She went back to bouncing and crossed her heart with her fingers.

"Edward we will help. Bella needs you as much as you need her." Rosalie got up and gave me a hug. I was lucky to have a sister-in-law like her.

"Just let us know what you want to do and we will be there. You already have the energizer bunny and the sex goddess but you need some brawn too." We all laughed at Emmett's remarks. Rosalie blushed as did Alice when he said that. They both kissed their beloveds.

I felt so much better after telling them. We all laughed when we heard Emmett's stomach rumble. We all headed down to the truck and down to the Bite of Oregon. I was eager to see Bella as much as everyone else.

**BPOV/AUGUST 8****TH**

We all had been up since the butt crack of dawn. We had set up last night and the spot we were given was with the best of the best. I don't know who gave it to us but I hoped it would mean the best is yet to come. The menu we had came up with centered on foods from Alaska. Venison sliders, Fiddlehead Fern and Sea Asparagus salad, homemade ice cream with fresh Salmon berries. It was original and tasted out of this world. I hope the masses would love it. I kept the price low but not low enough we would not make a profit. I wanted this even to get our name out to those who did not know about us.

Setting up the outside kitchen was hard but we got into a good feel for the space. We had plenty of supplies and more back at the house if need be. The van was ready to go for Ben to hop into it if we needed something.

The crowds were not engulfing us but there were enough to keep us busy at all times. One man came back three times for food. He actually had a daughter getting married next spring and decided that we were his must have for the reception. When he asked for a business card I panicked till Angela handed me some. I gave him one and told him to call us so we could set up an appointment.

It was past dinner and the first band was taking the stage. At least it was music we could enjoy. I was busy dishing up more food when I heard a bellowing voice call my name.

"Bella wow you got a great spot! Now show me the food!" Emmett pumped his fist always thinking of his stomach.

I dished them all a plate and they paid. I felt bad taking the money but knew it would create some problems if I didn't. They told me they would see me later they were going to check out the band. Rosalie said something about they had to be there because the Cullen Family was presenting a donation check. Alice waved at me as Jasper took her hand. They went off with their food and I secretly wished I was joining them.

"Bella go see the presentation. We can hold the fort down while you are gone. Please go have some fun ok?" Angela pushed me out of the booth as she pulled of my chef coat. I told her thank you and I would give them some time later on.

I made my way through the crowds and saw all the wonderful food out there. I got some ideas from other businesses but wanted to put my own spin on them. I found the stage area and saw the band finishing up their set. I found a spot right off the side to the front where I could see but still hide. A women and man walked out to the stage. I am sure they were the president of the Special Olympics for Oregon. I remember seeing their pictures on the paper work that was sent to us.

"Ladies and gentleman….. We all hope you are enjoying the Bite of Oregon 2008. As you know having a special needs child is a hard ship but Special Olympics brings joy to all of their lives. We are about companionship, loyalty and friendship. It is not about the winning of medals but the accomplishment of goals. Every year we get a donation from Cullen Construction and this year they are here to join us again."

The Cullen's walked out on the stage. Emmett and Rosalie were holding the hands of a little girl. Jasper was standing next to a boy with leg braces. Edward was holding a little girl with Downs Syndrome. It made me heart melt as he made her smile and laugh. Esme and Carlisle were holding a big check readying it for presentation.

"We thank you all for coming out. Cullen Construction is proud to help every year. We are proud to sponsor and partake each year watching these amazing people compete. This past year has been a huge year for us and we are proud to present the Oregon Special Olympics with a check for One Million dollars." They handed the check over and the crowd went wild.

All during this time I could not take my eyes off Edward. Who knew he could be like this? He made that little girl wave to the crowd. They ate it up and even applauded her more when she bowed to them. His eyes sparkled when she did that. I was seeing a side to him that was slowly changing my mind about him. I slowly left the crowd behind. I was walking back to our booth but Alice caught me.

"They are something aren't they? Jasper told me earlier this week that they donate every year. They also help out whenever they can." She smiled at me when she saw me blushing.

"Yes they are something. I never knew that they were like this. I had my eyes opened up a little bit tonight." I bit my lip hoping she would not read more into this.

"By that you mean a certain Cullen man?" She smirked at me.

"Alice it is not like that. He has a lot to prove to me. I don't have time for this debate again. I have to get back to work. I will meet you back at home and enjoy your evening." With that I hugged her and quickly walked back to the booth.

I was seeing him a new light but Alice did not need to know that. I was falling for a person online that no one knew about. When I was with all of them I wanted to be with him as he made me feel at ease. I could tell him anything from my heart and he was just there. There was not a moment I did not miss him and I wanted to spend all my time talking to him. My heart wanted more than just an online friendship but I just didn't know how to go about it. I did not want to be hurt.

**APOV/AUGUST 10****TH**

I had not seen Bella for the past few days. The Bite of Oregon was keeping them all busy. I knew she was coming home because I saw the dinner dishes in the sink. I knew we needed to talk about billing and what not for the Cullen party. I sat down and opened my lap top to make sure everything was on time for the Palmer wedding. I heard someone coming up the stairs very slowly. Bella came through the door and fell right into the couch. I noticed her hair was all frazzled and I think I saw a fern sticking out from the bandana.

"Bella are you ok?" I got up and went over to her on the couch. She was laying face up with her arms over her head blocking out the light.

"Alice don't talk. It takes to much energy to talk." She rolled over to get more comfortable.

"Ok but why are you back so early?" I hoped everything was ok. This meant a lot to her that it went well and to get our names out there. She sat up groaning and just looked at me with sleep in her eyes.

"I give up! You are not going to let me sleep till I tell you what happened. We sold out this morning!! All that food we prepared was gone. The organizers have never seen anything like that. We are one of five restaurants or caterers that is has happened too! "I hugged her I knew she was jumping on the inside about this.

"Another thing we have 5 bookings and gained 3 more weddings for next spring. They all want you to plan too. From what I hear Esme and Carlisle raved about what we did for them!" We both were jumping up and down now.

We sat there in silence enjoying the fast growing business we had. Never had either of us imagined it would be like this! Bella told me that those three weddings would be huge budgets and bring us even more business.

"Bella speaking of the Cullen's, they want to know what they owe us for the party for their parents. I know you have been busy but we need to talk about it." I crossed my legs in my lap and looked at her again.

"Alice I don't want to charge them anything. I won't do that for anyone but they are not anyone. They are like family now. If they balk at it then tell them I will charge for the food I ordered but that is it. I already emailed you the final costs on that."

I looked at her in awe! She knew business and I knew that she would never do this for anyone else. I am sure the group would be in awe of her even more. Edward was in awe of her but would flip at this. Bella was coming back to us but I still worried about her. She deserved to have the love in her life like I did with Jasper.

"I am sure they are coming over tonight but I am heading to bed. I have a dinner in two days to plan for and I need my sleep. Angela and Ben are already in bed so don't bug them either." She kissed my cheek and headed up to her room.

She was right they were coming over as we had Bella's party to plan. Angela and Ben were already in on it as we had an evil scheme to produce. I heard her door shut and the music come on. I am sure the shower was running and she would be asleep soon. I told everyone to come over for dinner. Bella had plenty of stuff in the freezer I could pull out and put in the oven. She always did that so we would have a hot meal waiting for us.

I pulled out a baked ziti and made a salad. I noticed Bella had left some of that salad she made for the event she just finished. I pulled some bread out and made some quick cheesy bread to put in once the ziti was done. I knew we were not having wine but there was her lemonade ready to go too. How did Bella always know what was needed in this house?

I went up to take a shower and check on Bella. I found her in her bed and fast asleep. I hope she had great dreams because she deserved them. I quickly took a shower and pulled on something simple. The weather had been hot the past few days so I wanted to keep cool. I heard them all coming up the stairs as I was taking out the ziti and putting the bread in the oven.

"We are here! Bring on the food!!" Emmett bellowed and I heard a smack on his head.

"Bella is sleeping you moron! Is food all you think about?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. I may be small but I was scary when I needed to.

"I am sorry Alice I will keep it down promise. I think of other things besides food too!" He raised his eyebrows at Rosalie. She smacked him again and then squealed when they kissed. Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes but Jasper sent me a wink with his.

"Dinner is about ready I am just waiting for the bread. Everyone can find a seat and help themselves." I placed the plates on the table and the ziti. Everyone help themselves..." I pulled the bread out and placed it on the table. We sat there eating and making small talk when the subject of Bella came up.

"Is Bella still working?" Rosalie asked me and then went back to her dinner.

"Bella is upstairs sleeping. They sold out and came home. She was pretty happy about that. She said that very few vendors do that. She also said she gained 5 new bookings and 3 weddings. From what she was told your parents were thrilled with what we did and they want us both to do everything." I took a bite of my salad and saw a smile on Edward's face. He really had it bad for her.

"Wow that is great news! I just hope you both don't work yourselves to death. Speaking of the party for mom and dad you never gave us a bill." Rosalie said while putting her fork down.

"I know we are both thrilled. I knew the bill would be brought up for the party we did. We both came to the conclusion you owe us nothing. "I went to start doing dishes as everyone was finishing up.

"What the hell?! You did all that work and you are not going to charge us for it! No fucking way." Emmett was a tad upset but Rosalie calmed him down.

"Bella knew you all would be a tad upset. She said she would charge you for the food costs and that was it. I am charging for the help I hired and that is it. Please don't fight us on this. "I handed them the bills and went back to dishes. I heard them mumbling about something and scribbling going on.

Rosalie helped me clear the table and put food away. I quickly washed the dishes and went back to the table. I noticed a check on the table with an enormous amount on it. I wanted to argue but Jasper said something about a tip and left it at that. I saw that Edward had a pen and paper out. Everyone else was making small talk about the party for Bella.

"I talked to mom and dad the other day and here is the plan. We hold a dinner at their house. They will host it and get the accolade. I want to plan this party but I don't want her to know it was me yet. I want this to be the best birthday Bella has ever had. I don't really know what she likes but I am sure you can help in that Alice." I wanted Bella to enjoy her birthday. From our hours on the internet I knew birthdays were not really special to her anymore after her parents were gone.

"Edward she is going to love anything you plan for her! I think we keep it simple but elegant. Bella loves simple things but she loves ornate things too. I say have your parents order for a dinner party and then we surprise her. I know she loves blue and her favorite flowers are Blue Roses. But I am sure you already knew that." I smiled at Edward and told him I would keep in touch with him. Bella was going to love this.

He really was falling in love with Bella. No one would go out of their way to plan this and not want her to know about it. He wanted her to get to know him and not the person he was. He had come a long way and was full of surprises for all of us. We finished up details and they said they would fill their parents in on the details.

"Alice one more thing what do we do about presents? I know Bella does not like things bought for her but I want to get her something special. We all want to get her something special." They all nodded at me but the look on Edward's face showed he was going to do something special.

"I know she likes jewelry but simple things. I think she will like anything you get for her really." I got up and showed them the picture of present we had planned for her. The all looked at me like I was crazy buying her pots and pans but they were the best of the best. Mom and dad had looked for them for me on their last Europe trip. Even Mr. Xavier sent money for them so they were from all of us.

We all laughed at my gift but they agreed she would love it. We all said our good nights. Edward gave me a huge hug and whispered thank you in my ear.

"Edward for as much as you two have been through you really are soul mates. She may not know that but she is seeing you in a different light. You are welcome for the help. I am here to shop anytime!" They all laughed at me as they went down the steps. Jasper stayed behind to talk to me he was up to something.

He swung me into his arms and kissed me with deep passion. His tongue swept my mouth and we fought for dominance. I sucked on his tongue and we both moaned. We were going to have to give into this and soon. He kissed me again sweetly again and went down the stairs. The things that man made me feel. My knees were weak as turned off the light, locked the door and went to bed. This week was going to be very long. They were all busy on the Japanese Mall they were doing and we had a dinner party to do. I fell into bed and sleep soon found me.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you everyone your reviews amazed me! I could not find any music for this chapter. Sometimes something hits me and this time it didn't. I don't own these characters but I do own smoked salmon dip. This chapter is for Lorit. She gave me an awesome review and just had surgery. I wish you well and I hope you all enjoy. **

**BPOV/SEPTEMBER 1****ST**

The past weeks have been so busy I have not seen much of anyone other than Ben and Angela. I miss sleep but I have learned a lot about those two friends and workers of mine. I learned more about them than I ever thought I would and most of the time I was blushing. The man that asked for one of our business cards had been keeping us busy. We had done meals for every night just about. Last week school started again and one of the parents had hired us to do lunches for all the staff. We had finished with that and had a moment of peace for once.

I walked into the kitchen after taking inventory of the stock rooms. We were low on a lot of things and we needed to do an order soon. I heard the phone ring and told Angela I would get it. Both Angela and Ben were downstairs taking stock of what supplies we had down there.

"Sugar and Spice how can I help you?" I grabbed an order form and a pen. It was habit now and after the weeks we have had my brain was complete mush.

"Bella I know this is last minute but we have a dinner party for next Saturday. Is there anyway you can do the catering for us? We are entertaining some Japanese Dignitaries and there will be 8 of us."

Crap the night of my birthday! I didn't want to do anything or have anything planned. I wanted to stay in eat junk food and watch old movies. This certainly put a stop to that.

"

Esme yes we can do it. I don't know what kind of menu you want? I will do the cooking but Ben and Angela will be delivering it. Does Alice need to do any kind of set up for us?" I scribbled down the date and hoped she would give me carte blanche on the menu.

"Bella that is fine and anything you do will be fine. We don't need Alice but I will talk to her for some ideas. I wanted to do this on my own with my touches. Dinner is a 7pm and I am sure we will enjoy it all! If you need anything else don't hesitate to call me! Enjoy your week and we all miss you but know you have been busy!" With that she hung up.

I yelled for Angela and told her what was up. She mentioned my birthday but I told her I would do something later after things settled down. We got back to work as we had the Palmer wedding this weekend. We were all stressed out but ready for it. The budget for this wedding had grown from a small budget to enormous proportions. To get an account like this was outstanding for a company as new as ours.

I finished up the pastiage work for the wedding cake. The groom's cake was a red velvet armadillo. It was fucking hilarious and we were told the groom's favorite movie was "Steele Magnolias" It was ready to go and in the fridge. The hor' derves for the rehearsal night were finished too. At least they did not want a full meal for that. Other than to transport things we were ready to go to the hotel and get cooking.

We all finished looking at our lists. The orders had been placed and supplies were to be delivered to the hotel. The chef there had been super nice and welcoming to us. I told them to have a good night. All I wanted was a hot meal and shower and much needed sleep.

**ESMEPOV/SEPTEMBER 1****ST**

I picked up the phone in Carlisle's office. I knew we all could pull this off for Bella. I dialed the number and told her what I needed. I hope I could lie because I never lied. It was the one thing we taught the boys was never to lie. I hoped that she was not that busy she could handle this.

"Bella!! (Edward came into the office and I put my finger to my mouth) I am so happy to hear your voice. We are in a pinch dear. Carlisle informed me this morning that some Japanese Dignitaries are coming to town this next week and we need to entertain them. They have meetings all day Friday the 12th but I thought dinner would be nice for them on the 13th. "I heard her pause I hope that she had nothing planned.

She told me she would do it but Angela and Ben would deliver it. I told her to do whatever she wanted for the menu. She brought up Alice helping but I told her that I had it covered and little did she know Alice was doing it. I told her that we missed her but knew she had been busy. I told her to enjoy here week too.

"Mom I thought you taught us lying was never good for the soul?" Edward looked at me with a smirk on his face. He started to laugh and then hugged me.

"Mom I know I have never said anything about this but thank you for being there for me. I am sure I was an ass through the years." I noticed he sat down at the couch.

"Edward we are all happy you are back to us. Believe me I hoped that one day you would come back to us." I had tears in my eyes as I was glad that he had finally woken up from his nightmare.

"Just exactly are we going to get Bella for her birthday? I know the present will be from you but I think we should get her some other things too. Rosalie had mentioned another spa day for us girls. I know Bella enjoyed that well I hope she did. "I chuckled at the thought of her screaming when she had her wax.

"Mom I found the perfect present for her." He pulled out a picture of a charm bracelet. It was tri colored gold and had small hearts all around it. It was perfect for Bella. I agreed with him and he said he had ordered it already and had put some engraving on the hearts. He never said what he had them put on there but she would not notice it unless she really looked at it.

"I also called Angela too about the cake. She said not to worry she would get it done at night and hide it from her. I called Alice and she said not to worry about the table. Also we hired a string quartet for the night but I know we would all love to hear you play again." I noticed he was checking things off in his head.

We made small talk and he left to go back checking the numbers for the Japanese job. I went back to planning a party that I was not planning. I laughed to myself over that one. I heard my cell phone ring and noticed it was Alice.

"Alice everything is all set up. I think she was upset to do a job on her birthday. Yes I think your plan of taking her out to dinner will help. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call. We have missed you the past few weeks. "I hung up the phone as Carlisle came into his office.

"Esme I think we should have both of our name's on the door. You seem to be here more than I do lately." He swept me up into a passionate embrace and kissed me on the lips. He went over and locked the door to the office. He pulled down the blinds and came over to me with fire in his eyes.

He slowly unbuttoned my shirt as he kissed my neck. I was going for the zipper on his slacks just as the phone rang.

"Damn it!! Carlisle yelled in frustration. The secretary came on and said it was Japan. I buttoned up my blouse and did the zipper up on his pants. Secretary and boss play would have to come later. Real work was needed to be done. I kissed him and unlocked the door as I went out. I heard him pick up the phone and say just a moment.

"Esme my love we will return to our business later you can count on that." I blushed as I blew a kiss to him. I loved him more than he even knew. After all these years of marriage and 3 beautiful boys he still made my body melt.

**BPOV/September 5****th**

We were ready for this wedding. I had to finally admit that I had butterflies again. They were dive bombing in my stomach and battling with my morning coffee. Ben had taken the hor' dorves to the hotel so the staff there could start plating them on the mirrors Alice had found. I secretly thanked the father of the bride for hiring the hotel help. This wedding had grown so huge there is no way we could have done that. It made me realize that we needed more help if the load of work continued but I was happy about that.

"Angela I was going to tell you this earlier but I booked us a suite at the hotel. I am only going to stay tonight so we can work late. It is paid up till Monday so I want you and Ben to enjoy it. I know it is not much but I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me." I turned around to look at her with a pot holder on my hand.

"Bella thank you for doing that. You really didn't have to but we will enjoy it. You and Alice have done so much for us both. The car, a place to stay, work and it made our lives so much easier. Because of all this we are able to get married sooner and buy our own place sooner too." She flashed the ring to me. How did I miss this? One of my dearest friends got engaged and I missed it!

"Bella please don't look sad. It happened the night when you went off to watch the Cullen presentation. We were dishing out food and there was a break. He took me in his arms and said that he never wanted to let me go. I got down on one knee and put the ring on my finger. In reality no one knows yet but you." I hugged her so hard and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She showed me the ring. It was small but it was beautiful in its own way.

"Angela anytime you are ready you let us both know. You are going to have the most beautiful wedding just wait and see!! With Alice's taste and my cooking no one could out do your dream!" I went on to tell you that we would charge for only the cost of supplies and food. She was elated and I told her we could talk when there was some down time. I just hoped that was soon.

Ben came through the door and said he was ready to load back up. I noticed he hung up the van keys.

"Before you freak the management gave us their van to use. Their van can take everything including the cake in one trip. With our van it would take me forever." I smiled at him and it settled him. Everything was going to be ok. Angela told him about the suite and then about me finding the ring. I told him we would celebrate when we were all not so busy.

We finished loading up the van and I grabbed our clean chef coats. Alice made sure we stood out with the new fuchsia colors. Alice waved to me from our place and I waved back. I heard my cell phone ring and I knew it was her. She had set her ringtone on my phone to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"

"Alice I am on my way out what can I help you with?" I was walking to the van out in front of the main house.

"Bella what time are you going to be home? I want to take you shopping for your birthday. I know you wanted to keep it simple but I thought we could do dinner just the two of us like old times." I heard her giddy when she said shopping. I just rolled my eyes as I got into the van. Angela must know me well she had grabbed my lap top for me.

"Alice it is not like you are going to be at the wedding this weekend. Why did you bring this up now?" that dear friend of mine had ulterior motives.

"I don't want you escaping from this shopping trip with me. You have been so busy I have missed you. Please let me do this for you ok?" I now felt like utter shit at being a complete diva to my best friend.

"Alice I will be home sometime Saturday night. All we have to do is make sure the buffets are set up and the workers know what to do. The rest they are handling. I got the suite for Angela and Ben so they won't be home till Monday sometime. Alice we can go shopping on Sunday ok! I love you for doing this but please no big fuss. I will see you at the hotel." With that I shut my phone and we took off.

The rehearsal dinner was over and things were cleaned up. The ballroom was just beautiful. Alice certainly knew what she was doing. The room was done in round tables that surrounded the dance floor. A huge orchestra was set up in back of that. Colors of bright pink and green were every where. It was not my taste but it was beautiful. I was more of a jewel tone person being cobalt blue the front runner. I am more elegant than this bride too as from what I saw it was all way to modern for me.

Angele, Ben and I got to work on finishing up the cake and other things that we left to last minute. We went through the lists one final time and we headed up to the room. It was beautiful and so much room. I am glad I got it for them for the remaining days. I also made sure everything was paid for so all they had to do was relax and enjoy it.

I crawled into bed after a much needed shower. I heard giggling next door and plugged my iPod buds into my ears. I lifted the lid to my lap top and was happy to see wireless service. I logged on and noticed a familiar ding. A huge smile came over my lips and I was happy to give up a little sleep tonight.

**Edward:** Good evening Princess. You must have been busy working. It has been awhile since the last time we chatted.

I was not going to let her know I knew exactly what she had been up to. She had been working herself to the bone. I talked to my family about it and all we could come up with was that she kept busy to keep her mind off of things.

**Bella:** Hi! I am sorry and yes I have been busy working. I feel like all I do is sleep and work these days. Even my best friend and I are like passing ships in the night.

**Edward:** Life happens like that sometimes. Did you enjoy the Bite of Oregon? I am assuming you were there. The food was exceptional this year as well as the bands. There was a business that was new this year called Sugar and Spice. The food they had was all from Alaska and it was exceptional compared to everything else.

I hoped she picked up on that. I didn't come out and tell her it was me but I brought up to see what she would say.

**Bella:** I was there for awhile. I did not get to try much of anything but the music was good. The thing that awed me was the family that made the huge donation.

I had a huge smile on my face knowing he was talking about my culinary splendors. I did not know who this guy was but I needed to talk to someone else besides Alice about what I saw that night. The Cullen family amazed me. What I was in awe of was Edward that night. For once he smiled, he laughed and you could feel the love he had for his family that night. Corny yes but seeing that made me change my view on him that night.

**Edward:** Oh the Cullen family? They do that every year. For a family that has money they have a heart for those around them.

I was not going to tell her I was Edward. We did that as a family every year and each time they made me go. This year was different. I realized that I could do more than be a mourning self loathing piece of shit. I made everyone around me miserable usually those nights but this year we laughed and cried more than we ever had. That little girl broke my heart that night. She was so sweet and caring despite her difficulties she was born with. I saw how everyone was that night. Emmett and Rosalie even more so now that they are expecting a child of their own were happy to be with the kids.

**Bella:** I was just floored at them. From what I hear their son Edward is an ass. Seeing him that night sure put him in a different light that what I had heard of.

I remembered that night when he had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. It was nice to see him put down the mask he had been wearing. He put up this wall to those all around him and that night it was dropped. I would never tell him that but there was more to him that what I was told.

**Edward:** I did not see that part I was to busy stuffing my face. 

I was not going to tell her that it was me up there. She saw me in a different light? Was I slowly melting the façade I had shown her? I just hoped when this all came out she would see me for who I am and understand why I was like that.

**Bella:** I wish I had more time to see and taste things that were around me. So what are you plans for the weekend and next week?

I was curious. I wanted to know what this man was doing every minute. I wanted to know everything about him. There was just something that made me weak in the knees. I am sure I would never meet him but if there was a chance I would do it.

**Edward:** I have to work on a new site and then a party for next weekend. I hope it will be fun and a night full of surprises. What about you?

I silently chuckled at myself that the new site was in Japan. The party I was going to was for her. I wanted her to be in the spotlight even though she did not like it. I wanted to show her how gentle and kind I could be.

**Bella:** I have to work a wedding this weekend for work and next week is my birthday. My best friend wants to take me to dinner and she has already warned me about a shopping trip. (Shudders)

**Edward:** I hope work goes well for you. I didn't realize it was your birthday next week. Happy Birthday early! Is shopping that bad really?

I knew how Alice could be. I knew that whatever they bought Bella would be beautiful in it. I could not wait to see her in it.

**Bella:** You don't know my best friend. Shopping to her is like air for a normal person. You men have it so easy. You put on a suite and look good. For us we have to have the perfect dress, shoes, accessories, makeup and hair. I don't mind looking good but I am more comfortable in a sweatshirt and jeans. That and she is damn pushy I love her but sometimes she is a little to much to take.

I was right on that. I always liked the way I looked after Alice was done but the horror before was just boring to me. I could care less what matched with what. I was really tired of her being so pushy about dressing her way. Sometimes I wished she would back the fuck off.

**Edward:** So how do you celebrate your birthday? Anything special planned?

**Bella:** My best friend mentioned going to dinner. When I was little my parents and I celebrated our birthday's together as they were all close to each other. Mom would make a white chocolate marbled cake with peanut butter in the middle. It has always been my favorite. Can we change the subject please?

We talked for a few more hours. He wanted to know why I was not looking forward to my birthday. I never really gave him an answer and gracefully skirted the issue. He took my hint and backed off. It was the one thing I liked about him. He never pushed me for anything I didn't want him to know. We talked about music, books and everything else we could think of. We even talked about things that we had talked about before. I was scared to ask him if we could meet up. I hoped he felt the same and he would bring it up. I was not one to be pushy and show my feminine power. Alice was like that and it worked for her. The wallflower in me just wanted to curl up and die. With him I never felt like. There was something to him that I was falling for.

I told him that it was late and I need to get some sleep. We made some more small talk and then he told me goodnight beautiful. What the hell was that all about? He has never seen a picture of me!


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own these characters but I do love them dearly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The songs for it are "Always on My Mind" and "I'm Your Man" both done by Michael Buble'. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

The things we talked about made me fall for her even more. There was so much to her that I didn't know. I am not even sure Alice really knew just how complex Bella's thinking was. She really was a deep thinker. She did not believe in religion but knew there was a higher power. She believed in angels, the after life and ghosts. She was intense and loved everything she put herself into. I could tell when they started this business. All the things she had accomplished since they opened it months ago. When mom told me they had gotten the Palmer wedding I knew they had hit the big time. The Palmers had money but not old money like my family. Their son was a trouble maker and always in jail. Somehow money talked and he always walked out. The daughter was pretty but could hold nothing to Bella, Alice or Rosalie. The mother was ok just weird and the father kept their family together no matter the costs. This wedding would put Alice and Bella in a whole world of high finance. The Palmers talked and for some reason people listened. They made people and they ruined people. I just hoped that Alice and Bella would be the ones they made. This wedding would put them in the places of those that did the Oscar and Grammy parties. This one wedding would put them on the map if they wanted it to.

When she told me she needed sleep I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to know more about her but it would take time. I told her goodnight beautiful and just hoped that she got that little hint. I closed my laptop and got some sleep. I had a party to plan for her and I wanted it to be a night to remember.

**BPOV/SATURDAY NIGHT**

We got all the food set out and the cake place. The wait staff for the hotel went beyond their call to help us. The head chef came in and said anytime I wanted to leave there would be a job for me. I told him thank you but I loved what I was doing. He was so impressed with what we had done for the Palmer wedding he said he was in talks of letting us being the sole ones to do anything they did. Yes they could do the catering but with all the work they did for the patrons of the hotel it made things harder. Who would have thought it that way? We were both giddy in that aspect of more business coming our way. He told us something special was coming up. The hotel had dinner already covered but maybe we could cover dessert? My head was spinning at that idea! He even told Alice that their person in charge of events like this had her head up her ass. She didn't know satin from cotton and had screwed up several big events. She bounced in her seat when she heard that. He said he would call us on Monday to let us know what the final decision was.

It was late and the staff was cleaning up the kitchen. I told them that the Palmers did not want the leftovers and to enjoy themselves silly on it. They all were giddy at the thought of eating all the food they had been serving all night. We sat there talking about the recent engagement of our dear friends as Alice rubbed my feet. I offered to rub them for her but she said I deserved a foot rub first for once. Angela and Ben had left earlier to the suite. There was nothing else for them to do so I told them to go enjoy themselves. They both hugged us and I think they ran to their room. We both howled in laughter at seeing that site.

"Bella and Alice!! My husband and I would like to talk to you!" The Palmers came into to talk to us. I raised my eyebrows at her and she quickly dropped my feet.

"We want to thank you for working so hard and making our daughter so happy! I also want to apologize for being a crazy woman and you put up with me! Everyone has raved all night about the décor and food. We have given so many people your phone number and we have you on speed dial. We hope that anytime we have a party that you will be the ones that do them!" I thought this woman was drunk till I remembered she did not drink. She put me through hell but after all this how could I not love her!

Her husband stood there and smiled at us. He gave Alice an envelope. He shook each of our hands and said we deserved every penny he spent. He said to enjoy our weekend and he was going back to the party. From what we heard what a party it was. No one was leaving and they were all enjoying themselves.

I got up and noticed Alice looking at the check. There was a note attached that said they looked forward to working with us in the future and to enjoy the bonus. A bonus what the hell! Alice looked at me and then mouthed what it was. The check was made out to our business with an extra one hundred thousand as a bonus! I put my head between my legs as the room was spinning around me. Never did I ever realize that we would be so highly thought of.

We gathered our things and I got into Alice's car. She loved her new Porsche and it made her look fierce. I just hoped that I would keep everything down as she sped through the streets of Portland. We pulled into the garage and all I wanted was sleep. I told her to put the check in the safe and kissed her goodnight. I pulled off my chef clothes and pulled on a simple t-shirt. I didn't care that I was half naked as sleep found me fast.

**BPOV/SUNDAY MORNING**

I rolled over and the sun blinded me. I was going to roll over and go back to sleep when I noticed it was past noon. Hell must have frozen over because when it comes to shopping, Alice wakes me up with more energy than that is normal. I rolled out of bed still in my underwear and t-shirt. All I wanted was some strong hot coffee and the hope for some lunch later. I went downstairs looking not my best but after all the late night I did not give a flying fuck. I was still groggy and the Java man needed to console me.

"Morning Bella!" I nearly jumped out of my skin and screamed when I saw Rosalie and Esme sitting there. Alice bounced out of the kitchen and sat with them. I tried to cover myself up but the blush covered me this time.

"Bella I am so sorry we embarrassed you but we have seen everything before remember?" Rosalie smiled at me. Damn that spa trip I would never live it down. They thought I was done and they walked in on me naked with my ass sticking out for the waxing job. I still could not look at a candle without blushing.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scream. I am still groggy and need coffee badly." I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some steaming hot coffee. I moaned when I took my second sip.

"That good huh Bella?" Alice raised her eyebrows at me and I flipped her off. I then apologized to Esme for that. She just waved me off when she said she had boys and had seen worse. We all laughed at that.

"So what are you doing here?" I sat down next to them and drank my coffee.

"Alice said you were going shopping and we need to find some dresses for the dinner next week. I hope you don't mind?" Esme was just so sweet and I was glad to have them both there to rein Alice in.

"Of course I don't mind. You can help reign Alice in when it comes to fashion." I stuck my tongue out at my best friend.

"Bella you just don't know fashion like I do!" She was starting to bounce and that was my call to quickly get ready.

"Alice the last time we looked for dresses together you had me in dental floss and five strips of ribbon. I do not call that fashion!" I yelled at her as I ran up the stairs to quick take a shower.

I took one of the quickest showers of my life and dresses simply. I joined them downstairs and we were off. Esme said she would drive and I was happy to hear that. I don't think my stomach could take Alice's race car driving right now. We pulled into a quaint little store from what I saw in the window this was more my taste in clothing.

We all piled out and I noticed Rosalie was glowing. She was so beautiful being pregnant. She was still in the first trimester and not showing yet. We all went in and a woman gladly welcomed us. Rosalie and Esme went off to go look. Alice was pulling things off the rack. I noticed some of them reminded me of the dental floss dress and I would quickly veto those.

She pulled me into a dressing room and shoved some dresses at me. I tried the first few on and put them in the maybe pile. I grabbed the next one and saw horror in the mirror!

"Alice I am no way in hell coming out there. This is the dental floss dress all over again." I got dressed again and handed the dresses back to the women. She apologized and said that the manager picked them out. They were only selling to a certain crowd. I told her that I am sure the crowd involved long nails, fake boobs and blond hair. She laughed and nodded yes to that. She then said I think I have the perfect thing for you and went to go get it.

Esme and Rosalie heard me and came over to see what it was all about. They agreed and said I was right in my assumptions when the women showed them what we were talking about. The women came back with the most beautiful cocktail dress I had ever seen. It was simple and just above the knee. The underlay was a white v-neck dress. The over lay was black lace with a simple black band around the waist and a ruffle at the hem. I went to try it on and I saw what the mirror showed me.

I came out and everyone was in awe. It was old fashioned but so me. I noticed Alice was wearing a halter top dress that came right at her knees. It had white polka dots all over it and white piping around the neckline. The ruffle at the bottom was angled and the back was low. It made her look beautiful. I noticed that Esme and Rosalie had dress bags in their hands. I asked to see but they told me they bought boring dress suits for work. Alice whipped out her credit card and quickly paid for both of our dresses.

I tried to protest but she shook her finger at me and told me this was for my birthday. Esme and Rosalie were shocked that it was next week. With all they were working on there was not time for us all to get together. We made plans for another time though. We all piled back into the car and went back home. I noticed Rosalie pulling out more bags and saw they had gotten food for us. I was starving and glad that I didn't have to cook. We enjoyed the chicken Caesar salads and brownies. Esme said they were not like my cooking as mine was better but they were still good.

"Ok I am dying to know how did the Palmer wedding go? Did that women and her daughter freak out like they usually do?" Esme was in a fit of giggles on that remark.

"Oh no they were wonderful to the both of us! The both came in and thanked us! I am sure from all the reviews last night we are going to have more business than we know what to do with! Even the chef said he was in love with us and made them look bad. He mentioned about an event coming up next month that they may want me to do. They want Alice to help their events director. From what he told us she is in over her head." I grabbed another brownie. I certainly did not need the calories but I could work it off later.

"Oh and they gave us a huge bonus! That budget was blown out of the water! They had expensive tastes but with all the last minute stuff it cost them more!" Alice was bouncing out of her seat. I could tell she had plans for her part of the bonus. Me personally it was going into the bank till I could figure out what to do next.

"Bella why did you not tell me it was your birthday when you said yes to do our dinner? You could have told us no. I am sure Carlisle and I could have found someone else." She stared at me.

"Um…well….ok...Birthdays are not exactly on the list of my favorite holidays to celebrate. Mom and dad made them special. Dad's birthday was in August, mine September and mom's in October. So they were wrapped all into one party. Mom always made sure that dinner was special for all of us. She always made my favorite cake as Dad never minded. It was the one time of the year that I could eat cake for a week. I just miss that since they have gone. Please don't feel bad I am sure one day I will look forward to them again but right now I am doing the best I can. " I had tears in my eyes. I said goodbye to them but it still hurt.

Esme came over to me and hugged me. She let me cry it all out. I felt bad for making her blouse wet with my tears. I hoped I didn't make Alice feel bad because her parents did the best they could for me. Alice and Rosalie came and joined the group hug. I was very lucky to have these wonderful women in my life.

"Bella what happened up at the cabin? You really never told me how it went for you." Alice held my hand and we all went back to where we were on the couch.

"I walked around and remembered all the good times we had there. Mom making pancake men, fishing with dad, nature walks and the first time I saw a bear up close. It was eerie they were there but not there. I could feel them watching me but I couldn't find them. It was my fault that they are not here with me but then I realized that was wrong. After all these years I blamed myself when I should have been blaming Mother Nature for that damn storm. I spent time skipping rocks and then said goodbye"

They sat there looking at me with tears in their eyes. I certainly did not mean to ruin a great afternoon with my emotional baggage. Alice got up and grabbed Kleenex.

"Bella you have been through a lot and believe me dealing with all of this is a huge step. I want to know did you feel better after saying goodbye." Rosalie looked at me while biting her lip.

"Yes I do. I realized they are never gone they are all around me. Dad fixing that car up, him teaching me guitar, mom teaching me the family recipes……they have not left me at all." I smiled and realized it was the first time it felt good to say it out loud. Alice jumped into my lap and hugged me. Esme and Rosalie did the same after her.

"Bella any time you need someone we are all there. You and Alice are like family to us now. I can't believe all the skills they taught you! You never said you played guitar." Esme sat back down next to Rose.

"She plays exceptionally well. With us being so busy it is still in her closet." Alice piped in knowing that.

"I will play for you sometime I promise. Right now work is my main priority." We all went back to talking. I am so glad I let that all out to my family.

Rosalie told us they were going to start house hunting soon. Their apartment was too small with a baby coming. Esme was happy to hear she had another house to decorate for and Rose said she would need all the help she could get. It was nearing dinner and they both needed to head home. We hugged as we said good-bye. We made note to do something fun and girly at least once a month. We all enjoyed this and it was a huge eye opener for them into my world. Alice closed the door and turned around to look at me. I wondered what was going through her head.

"Bella you amaze me you know that. With all that you have gone through you ….I am just awed by you." She hugged me once again. I tousled her hair and asked what she wanted for dinner. She wanted to be surprised so I went to work in the kitchen. I quickly whipped shrimp fettuccine and a quick salad. It was not fancy but it was good.

We played rock, paper, and scissors as to what movie to watch first. I won the first battle and "Blue Hawaii" it was. She said she would deal with my Elvis crush if I could deal with watching "The Shinning" later.

"I don't know what you see in Jack Nicholson. Then again you don't get my Elvis crush." We went into a fit of giggles. If Jasper knew her crush I think he would be a little surprised. We ate till we were sick and settled down for a quiet night of movies.

**ESME/POV**

I was going to drop Rose off at home and then join Carlisle for a night of business. We climbed into my car and drove off. I had to ask Rose some things about Bella I just hoped she knew what I wanted.

"I don't think anyone knew just how much pain Bella was in. Edward needs to know how much this birthday means to her. We have to do something special about her parents. She needs something she can keep with her to remind her of all the good times." I turned right at the green light.

"I know Mom I knew about what had happened but not this much. Edward and her have more in common that they think. At least if they get together they can heal together. I think I know the perfect gift for her. Edward showed me the bracelet he got for her at work but I think I know the perfect thing for her. Turn left at the next light and park. The store we need is right there."

I saw Rose pull out her cell phone to call Emmett. They talked briefly but you could tell there was love in it. They were a lot like Carlisle and I. Severe fighters but when it came to love and family that was first. I pulled up to a jewelry store and we got out. We both went it and Rose went right to what she wanted.

We knew all the birthday so the stones were simple. Rose picked out a gold heart with room for the gems. We liked the Peridot and the Sapphire but her mother's was Opal. It did not look right so we went with the Pink Tourmaline. It was so beautiful and we knew it would mean something special to her. Rose whipped out her credit card and said to put a rush on it. The women said it would be costly but we did not care. She said she would have it specially made for us and it would be ready on Saturday.

We left the store and Rose mentioned take out. I agreed with her and we both grabbed some Chinese. I dropped her off and waved to my son as he swept her into his arms. I drove home and Carlisle was waiting for me at the door. He looked me upside and down the other. Dinner would have to wait as he had other plans for us. I guess business was business as he quickly put the food in the fridge and swept me off my feet. He ran up the stairs to our room and kicked the door shut.

He put his hands around my waist and slowly kissed my neck. I was on fire from his touch from the tip of my toes to the top of my head. I went to start unbuttoning my blouse but Carlisle stopped me. He turned me around and slowly started to take one button at a time. His fingers swept over the top of my breasts and I felt shivers go up my spine. My blouse fell to the floor as he pulled the zipper down on my pants. I stood there in my bra and panties as he licked his lips. After all these years he still lusted after me.

I realized I still had my pumps on and I kicked them off. I am sure I broke something but could careless at this point. As he slowly pulled down one strap to my bra he swept across my collar bone. My core was on fire and I needed it extinguished soon. He went to pull my other bra strap as I slowly lowered the zipper on his pants. I heard a hiss come out of his sweet lips.

He quickly pulled off his shirt and flung his pants to some corner of the room. I wondered when he had taken off his shoes and socks but went back to admiring the god in front of me. He swept me up and laid me on our bed. He put his lips on my neck and started slowly sucking at my collar bone. I moaned as he swept down to the space between my breasts. I put my hands in his hair as he kissed my skin down to my belly button.

I felt his hands on my hips slowly tugging at the last piece of clothing I had on. I pulled my head off the bed and gave him a grin. We watched each others eyes as he found my sopping wet core. My head hit the mattress and my back arched as he started swirling and nibbling. My hands grabbed his hair and I pushed him harder into myself. Stars erupted in my eyes and the room was spinning as the fire erupted over my body.

He crawled back up my torso slowly placing a trail of kisses as he went. He pulled my hands up over my head and did not let go. Carlisle was gentle but he could be forceful when he wanted to. I loved to see this side of him. He took no time before I felt him enter me. The fire was back as I felt him thrusting back and forth. My back arched again as I released my explosion one more. I saw his orgasm face appear soon after. Carlisle had this look of passion yet fear when he came. It was so damn sexy to watch him when he did that.

I whimpered as he withdrew from me. He placed a passionate kiss on my lips. I could never get enough of his kisses let alone the sex life we had. We were two halves to one whole. When we found each other our lives were completed. He pulled me into an embrace and put his arm over my waist as he rubbed his nose on the back of my neck.

"Esme you make me feel as young as when we were first married. I love you."

I felt his hand slowly move down my body making circle on my skin. It was erotic and gentle at the same time. I flipped myself on top of him and smiled a huge grin at him.

"Ready for round two my dear husband?" I slid myself down on him and we were complete once again.


	41. Chapter 41

**I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapters. I hope you are all safe, warm and inside with all this crazy weather all over the place. The songs for this chapter are "Tears At The Birthday Party" by Elvis Costello, "Bella's Birthday Cake" by Five For Fighting and "Every Heart" by Boa**.

**BPOV/SATURDAY 13****TH**

The past week had been a whirlwind of meetings with new clients and dinners. The same man as last week contracted us to do this week too. He was really impressed with our work and even though it was not a huge budget he made sure we were taken care of. It was clients like this I wanted not the big budgets even though they were nice.

Angela, Ben and I had sat down earlier in the week to figure out a menu for the Cullen's. We decided on Oysters Rockefeller for a starter. Filet mignon with crab stuffed shrimp, parmesan risotto and brocolini for the main course. A simple salad would compliment it. I started in on dessert but Angela told me to let her figure that out being I was not going to be there. She also said she would do all the ordering, I though that was weird but dropped it. I apologized over and over again for bailing on them but she told me that it was my birthday and it was my time to have some fun. They both told me after the wonderful weekend at the hotel they were fine with me not being there. I was glad to hear that because I had a feeling that the business was to grow and I would count on them more and more.

I was banished out of my kitchen so they could cook. Alice had made arrangements for them to handle it all so we could have a girl day.

"Bella you ready for our day of beauty?" I groaned at her and had thoughts of spa hell from the last time.

"It will be ok. Just go with the flow today please!" She pulled me out of my kitchen and to her car. I wondered again if she was sneaking Red Bull behind my back. Damn she was strong.

We pulled up in front of the spa. We went in and were greeted with champagne. Alice told me to enjoy myself and disappeared. I decided to go for the bikini wax again. I figure if love was to come into my life I was not going to be hairy doing it. The pain was worth it though and I enjoyed a deep massage after wards. The message therapist said that my muscles were so tense that she was going to do heated rock therapy on me first. Shit those rocks were hot but man did they feel good on my tired body. I laid there for hours it seemed like and then the massage started. It was pure heaven and I never wanted it to end but it did.

I came out of my little room and was joined by Alice. We then went to get our hair and make up done. Alice told the stylist what my dress looked liked. They decided to do something soft and simple. My hair was curled and moused to death. It was pulled into a small bun at the back of my head and the rest was around my shoulders. My make up was kept simple like my hair. I was turned around and the breath flew out of my body. Everyone said I was beautiful. I noticed Alice had her hair slicked back into a sort of bob. Her make up was bolder than mine but with her dress she would be breathtaking.

We went home and slowly got dressed. I put on a black lace panty and bra set. Alice never wore nylons but with my pale skin I always did. I put on black sheer nylons and then pulled the dress carefully over my head. I put on my black Jimmy Choos that Alice bought for me last year for my birthday. There was nothing special about them other than the name but they made the outfit. I met Alice coming out of her room putting on her last shoe.

"We look fierce!! Let's go celebrate your birthday!" I noticed an envelope in her hands with her purse. I quickly grabbed my black clutch and we headed out. No sooner did we get to the door and the phone range.

"Bella I am so glad to catch you! Ben hurt his hand and I need your help for just a little while." I told her I would be right there.

Disappointment took over my face but Alice said it was ok. We could postpone dinner for a little while and not to worry. She would join us and then we would leave from there. We carefully went across the lawn and saw that Angela had the van packed. I gave her the address that Esme had given me and told her we would follow.

None of us had been to the Cullen's house before. I knew that they had it built earlier on in their marriage but Esme had it totally redone a few years back. I noticed Angela pull into a long driveway. It was lined with white lights and they illuminated the gardens in front. The house was two stories and not huge but bigger than what I thought it would be. The double front door was simple but made the house stand out. On each side of the doors were spiraling trees. It was so austere but elegant. A waiter came out and helped Angela take out what we had brought. He showed her the side door to the kitchen and I went to join them. I was stopped though as he told me to go through the front door. What the hell was going on?

We knocked on the door and a woman answered. She let us in and took our coats. I saw Carlisle and Esme come down the sweeping spiral staircase.

"Bella we are so sorry for this. Angela called us in a panic. We did not mean to spoil your night out with Alice. Before we let you get to work we would like you to meet our guests. "Esme hugged me as did Carlisle.

Esme was in a simple black dress adorned with a diamond heart necklace. It was sparkled beautifully around her neck. Carlisle snaked his hand around her waist. He was dressed in a black suit and reminded me of the boys. We followed them into the living room just as the Oysters were being served.

I saw Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward all standing there. I knew who they were but where were the Japanese dignitaries?

"Surprise Bella and Happy Birthday!" I then realized that there was a banner behind them saying the exact thing! I just stood there with my mouth open not knowing what to say. I was not expecting this at all.

"HUH! What? You are not Japanese! Alice just what the hell did you do?!" I turned around and looked at my beautiful friend.

"Bella I did not do this. It was all them." She waved her hand at everyone. They all laughed at me and I realized that I had been duped but what a wonderful dupe at that.

I sat on the couch as they told me how they pulled it off. It was quite funny if you ask me. I finally saw what the room looked like. The living room was in colors of green, yellow and crème. It was very French but had touches of their family all over the place. A family portrait was over the fire place and I could tell there were mementos from all the trips they took. Carlisle popped open a bottle of champagne and we enjoyed the oysters. Rosalie abstained but said she looked forward to dinner. Esme showed me the rest of the house. In back what was a huge porch but Esme had it walled in to make a music room of sorts. There was a black grand piano at one end with family pictures on it. I gasped as I saw a string quartet tucked next to it. They did this all for me and I loved them for it.

"Bella dinner is ready." Esme's soft voice called behind me and I joined her. We all strolled into the dinning room. Again I could tell Esme put her touch on it but the table said Alice.

The table was round so we all could sit around and talk. Everything was in the colors of black and white. In the center was a low lying center piece of Blue Roses my favorite flower. Only Alice knew that well so did someone else but they did not need to know that. I saw Carlisle pull out Esme's chair for her. Emmett did the same as did Jasper. I went to pull out my chair and Edward did it for me. He pulled out his chair and sat next to me. I was not sure of my placement but I was not going to let that ruin my night.

The waiter brought out the salad and bread. It was not very complex as I wanted the main meal to stand out. I thought I was cooking for Japanese dignitaries. Emmett and Rosalie talked about how house hunting was going. They had looked at several but had not found the perfect one yet. The waiter brought out the main meal.

"Is Angela still here?" I wanted to thank her too for keeping this a surprise no wonder she wanted so much control.

"No our staff can handle it so we made her go back home. She said to enjoy your night and it was her pleasure." Esme replied as she started cutting her filet.

"This is wonderful Bella. Everything is just so delicious." Carlisle replied as he enjoyed the shrimp.

"I just thought that your guests would enjoy seafood I never knew I would be the one eating it with you!" They all laughed at me. I noticed Edward's laugh as it was like music to the ears.

The quartet played quietly in the background. It was nice to hear something that did not drown out the conversation. We talked about how business was going and how theirs was going. Everyone enjoyed the meal especially me. They asked me what was coming up in the next couple of months. I told them Alice and I were doing the Aids walk like we always did.

"You partake in the Aids walk? We always do that as a family! Funny we have not seen you there." Emmett placed her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Wait a minute you were the blond in the daisy dukes last year?" Alice pointed her fork at her.

"Yes that was me and that won't be happening this year." We all laughed at her blush. I remember how Alice and I talked about the blond bombshell with the hotties. Alice told them that story and I blushed. Who would have thought we would be friends after that.

"Present time!!" Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. We all laughed at her and then I got serious.

"This is no laughing matter. There is nothing more than Alice loving shopping and planning a party. She loves getting gifts more. Jasper be afraid be very afraid." I pointed my fork at him. They all laughed and I joined in but I was serious though.

"Alice I said no presents! I give up….this is a battle I have yet to win. You win!" She clapped in her seat. The waiter cleared the table and went back into the kitchen I saw Esme get up and follow them. Something was up but I did not know what it was.

Esme came back with two small packages and set them in front of me. They were wrapped in silver with blue bows. Alice handed me an envelope and smiled at me.

"Open mine first please!" Alice looked at me with a smile on her face.

I carefully opened the envelope as to not to get a paper cut. I got enough of those at work and lemon juice was not pretty on them. I took out the card and saw a piece of paper fall out. I looked at the paper and saw the set of pans I have wanted since starting school. The company made one set a year and that made them very hard to find. These pots and pans were the best. I opened the card and saw it signed by Alice in her curvy writing, mom and dad and Mr. Xavier. I looked up at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Alice how did you get these! The waiting list is years long!"

"Mom and dad found out that you wanted them. Mr. Xavier has connections and whalla!! You now have the pots and pans of your dreams!" She kissed me on my cheek. I was lucky to have them in my life.

"Who would have thought she would get excited over pots and pans? Rose that gives me an idea for Christmas!" Emmett looked at Rose with a smirk.

"Forget it Em, the only way I would get that excited if they were encrusted in diamonds and pearls." she kissed him on his pouty lips. We all held back our laughter at that remark.

I picked up the package and carefully opened the wrapping. I saw a long black box with a name on it I did not recognize. Someone was taking pictures. I hope I did not look a mess. I opened it up and saw the most beautiful bracelet. It was gold and had small hearts dangling from it. Alice helped me put it on. I could not stop staring at it. She scooted over the next present to me and I took it in my hands. I slowly took the wrapping off and noticed it was a small box.

In that small box was a necklace with a heart. In the heart were three birthstones that I recognized. I don't know how they did it. I could carry my parents with me forever near my heart. How could I ever thank them?

"Bella are you ok?" Esme was kneeling next to me and was holding me. She handed me a Kleenex and carefully wiped my tears. She carefully put the necklace on me.

"I am ok. Can I have a moment please?" I got up and walked into the music room. I felt the bracelet dangling on my wrist and I felt the stones it the necklace. Esme was right about them always being here for me. They may not physically be here but in spirit they were leading me all the way.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard his voice behind me.

I turned around and saw him standing there. He had pain in his eyes. I hope the rest were upset as I never meant to make them feel that way. I was so grateful for everything they had done tonight. I just nodded at him. He smiled at me with his eyes twinkling at me. I realized what a gentlemen he had been all night. Something was different about him and it was nice to see. We walked back into the dinning room. Everyone looked at me and the silence was deafening.

"I am ok. Everything you all did for me tonight was memorable. I know the bracelet and necklace were too much but thank you for them. I will cherish them forever." I saw more camera flashes. Edward pulled out my chair at me and then sat down. Esme nodded at the waiter and I was happy for the chocolate fondant that was coming out. I saw a soft glow out of the corner of my eye and thought crap.

The singing started as soon as the cake came out. I could hear Alice and her beautiful voice join the rest of them. The cake was set before me and I blew the candles out. One of the candles tipped over and almost set the table on fire. Emmett was quick on his feet and put it out with Rosalie's glass of water. After all this I almost set their house ablaze. I felt a blush come over my cheeks and everyone started laughing.

"It is never a dull moment with you around Bella." Emmett smiled at me when he said it. He loved to get after me for my klutziness but deep down inside he was a protector of all things he loved.

Angela had done an outstanding job. It was a simple round cake with a blue ribbon around the bottom of it. The writing was in a beautiful scroll work. Esme handed me a cake knife and I cut each one of us a piece. I then noticed it was just like it was growing up. A white and chocolate marbled cake with peanut butter in between the layers sat before me. How did they know? Alice must have told them about it cause she was the only one that knew about it.

We all were enjoying the cake. Emmett kept smacking his lips. Rosalie said she had been craving chocolate and this fit her craving to the tee. Carlisle stood up with a champagne flute in his hand. He cleared his throat and we all put our forks down.

"Bella all of us want to wish you a happy birthday. I hope the memories from tonight last a life time. You are not only a business women but a talented, lovely girl that we all have learned to love." With that he raised his glass and everyone else joined him. Rose blushed as she raised her water glass. I lifted my glass back at them. I was lucky to have them in my life.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and they went into the music room. Emmett and Rosalie followed as did Alice and Jasper. I heard the music start and a beautiful song came out. The string quartet was playing it beautifully. I was getting out of my seat again when I heard his voice again.

"Bella would you dance with me?" I looked at him as he took my hand. We walked to the music room and joined everyone else.

I saw Carlisle and Esme looking into each other's eyes. It was so private that I looked away. Emmett never let Rosalie go. He kept touching her stomach with a smile on his lips. Alice had her shoes off and was standing on Jasper's toes. They never looked at anything else but each other.

I felt Edward's hand wrap around my waist. His other hand took my hand and we danced. I stepped on his toes a few times and blushed. He just took it all in with a smile on his face. The quartet played song after song. I did not notice that we were the only ones left dancing. He put his hand on my cheek rubbing small circles with his thumb. He put his forehead on mine and looked at me.

"Bella we need to talk. There is something I need to tell you." He paused and looked into my eyes.

"Bella it is getting late. We need to go." my head whipped around and saw Alice standing there.

I broke apart from him and gave him an awkward smile as I walked off. He was just looking at me with the look of pain in his eyes. I don't know what his intentions were but I knew what I wanted. I wanted to get to know internet guy better. Edward had been a complete gentleman tonight. I have never seen this side of him before and it was nice not to see the asshole. We got our coats on and I thanked them for everything. Edward just looked at me and walked away. What the hell did I do now? It was the damn Jekyll and Hyde persona all over again.

Alice drove us home. I was so tired but elated that they did this for me. We both headed to our rooms. I said good night and told her I would get her back one day. She stuck her tongue out at me and then giggled. I went to my room and got out of my dress. I put on my Yellow Submarine t-shirt and crawled into bed. I have not felt this great since the night I won the Food TV competition. I flipped open my lap top and hoped that he would be on. I needed someone to talk to.

**Edward: **I didn't expect to see you on tonight. How was the birthday?

**Bella:** I can't sleep as I am on a cake high right now.  My birthday was wonderful!! I was not expecting to have a surprise dinner party thrown for me. When the hostess called me she told me it was for some clients of theirs. Little did I know I helped make my own birthday dinner.

**Edward:** I can tell you are hyper. I am glad you had such a good time. If you don't mind me asking did you get anything special?

**Bella:** My best friend, her parents and another family friend got me pots and pans. I have never been so excited about cookware. The others got me a bracelet and it is just beautiful. It is gold and has hearts all around it that dangle. The other present I was not expecting was a necklace. It had a heart on it with my parents and mine birthstones on it. I have not taken either of them off.

**Edward: **Wow you have some generous friends. They must really think highly of you.

**Bella:** I am very lucky. With all that has happened I was surprised to have some new friends. Now I consider them family.

**Edward:** I am glad you had a great birthday. I want to know the real reason you got on late tonight. It certainly was not to tell me how great your birthday was. Spill it….

**Bella:** LOL you so know me. Something happened tonight that I was not expecting. One of the people I have come to known has me confused. He is a total ass to me and then can be kind. He held my chair out for me tonight. He asked me to dance and it was so nice but…….

**Edward:** But what….you can't leave me hanging like that. I think we know each better to at least tell each other the truth. Don't you agree?

**Bella: **I agree on that. I am just going to spill it and if it is not taken well then I can deal with that.

**Edward: **So tell me…

**Bella: **IAMFALLINGFORYOU…………

There I said it. I was not sure if he logged off or not cause there was nothing. I checked my instant messenger and it said he was still online. Great I scared a man I was falling for. What have I done? I am never this bold and I took a chance.

**Bella:** Are you there?

**Edward:** Yes I am here. I am trying to take in what you said.

**Bella: **I am sorry I should have never brought it up. We have not even met. Just ignore what I said. I need some sleep. Goodnight.

With that I logged off with tears stinging my eyes. I made a decision that night never to bring it up again if he ever talked to me again that is.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you are all staying warm and cozy. I don't own these lovely characters. The songs for this chapter are "Warrior" by Scandal, "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks. Enjoy!**

**EPOV/SEPTEMBER 14****TH**

Last night was a night to remember. Bella was so surprised when she realized the dinner was for her birthday. I wanted to keep seeing that beautiful smile on her face. Mom gave her a tour and she was just in awe of everything. She never got to see the gardens out back but one day I would show them to her. When she saw that she received pots and pans it was funny to see her overjoyed about cookware. When she opened the bracelet I got her she held her breath. I knew I picked the right thing. She did not notice the small engraving on each heart. I had the jeweler engrave I LOVE YOU on it. I was hoping she would see it but she never did. I so wanted to tell her that it was from me and only me.

When she opened the necklace from everyone she had tears in her eyes. Mom and Rose had told me what they did after the day they spent with her and Alice. They told me about the time she spent at the cabin and the pain she had been dealing with. I was happy to hear she was healing just like I was.

When she said she needed a moment I wanted to take her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted to feel her tears on her cheeks and hold her tight. I followed her out and asked if I could help. She simply told me she was ok and followed me back to dinner. They all stared at her but she told us she was ok.

I had Mom call Angela one day and tell her what cake we wanted. I remembered one night in chat the talk we had about the birthdays she had growing up. She was very open about it but wanted to change the subject quickly. I am not one to push her into anything.

Dad did a beautiful toast to her and then took Mom dancing. Everyone else joined in and Bella just sat there. I knew how she felt about being left out without a partner. I asked her to dance with the hope of telling her the truth. The string quartet started in on one of her favorite songs. I took her in my arms and then snaked one arm around her waist. I wanted this moment never to end. I took her around the room and we continued to dance till no one was left. I stopped her and put my forehead on hers. I told her we needed to talk but Alice interrupted. It was karma telling me this was not the time.

I followed her out and watched her tell everyone thank you. I didn't want her to go. After they left we all helped clean up. Rosalie noticed something was bothering me.

"Edward what is wrong. I see sadness in your eyes." She took me to the couch and the rest of my family joined us.

"You all left and we were dancing. I decided to tell her the truth. Alice came in and the moment was gone." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Edward obviously this was not the time to tell her. We heard and saw the pain she was going through. It is going to take her time to heal. The right time will come for you to tell her everything." She hugged me and went up to bed. We were all staying the night and my parents were happy to have us under one roof again.

I went up to my old room. It was still the same as mom had not changed a thing. I got out of my suit and put on a t-shirt and pajama pants. I grabbed my laptop and hopped she would be on. I wanted to see what exactly she thought of tonight.

I saw her come on and smiled. She told me about how wonderful her night was. She told me about the presents she got. I was elated that she loved the bracelet and everything else she received. Something was bothering me. She was not saying what she wanted to talk about so I told her to spill it. She told me about how we danced and the moment then she paused. What was this about? I could see her biting her lip. She always did that when in thought or concentrating. It was one thing that I loved about her.

She told me that she was falling for me!!! I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her now or should I wait. I didn't type anything back. She asked if I was still there and I told her yes. I need to take it all in. She told me she was falling for me how could I not be elated at that? Then things turned bad as she took my pause as something other than what I meant it to be. She told me to forget it and then logged off. What the hell did I do and would I ever get to talk with her again? I closed the laptop and tried to go to sleep. There had to be a way to tell her everything.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Mom must have been cooking for everyone. I rolled out of bed with my hair everywhere and went down to join the family. I took in the sight of everyone sitting around the breakfast table and laughing. All I wanted was coffee because last night was a night of shit sleep.

"Edward my brother have some pancakes!" Emmett yelled at me as he put another stack on his plate. I said nothing and poured myself a hot cup of coffee.

"Edward what is wrong? The bags under your eyes tell me you did not get much sleep last night." Mom came over to me and hugged me. I was worrying everyone again. I sat down and just started in on what happened.

"After everyone went to bed I logged on hoping to catch Bella. She was there just like I knew she would be. She told me about the party, the presents and she called us family. Then it took a turn for the worse. She told me about our dance and then….." I took a gulp of the hot liquid.

"Don't keep us sitting her wondering what happened! Did you tell her?" Jasper looked at me and took a bite of his bacon.

"No she told me that she was falling for me. I didn't know what to say but let me tell you I was elated to hear her say it. I didn't type a message back and she took that as a bad sign. She told me to forget about it and she logged off. I don't know what to do. She needs to know how I feel and that I feel the same." I put my hands on the table and laid my head on them.

"Edward it will all be ok. Bella will understand eventually. You need to realize this is her first romance. I know she told you about her history. Like I said you will find the right words and the right time to tell her everything. Just remember to show her the real you." Rosalie came over and kissed my cheek.

We went back to eating and discussing work. The Japanese clients were coming over for two weeks to make finale plans and meet us face to face. I just hoped that would give Bella enough time to figure things out.

**APOV/SEPTEMBER 26****TH**

"Bella!" I needed to tell her some good news! My heels clicked on the kitchen floor so I knew she could hear me coming.

"Alice no need to yell I am right here. " I noticed she put her head in her hands.

I had been busy planning a party for a couple that knew the Palmers and Bella had been busy doing dinners and smaller jobs. We had not seen the Cullen's since the night of the party. I had talked with Jasper on the phone and he told me what had happened that night. He also said what occurred on the internet after I went to bed. No wonder Bella had been such a moody mess. She normally is around her time of the month but this time it made it worse. My dear friend had admitted she was falling in love with someone she never met. I knew I would have to figure out how to get this all out in the open.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were right there. Angela said you had been downstairs cataloging supplies. Anyway……remember the night of the Palmer wedding and the chef talking to us? You will never guess who called me today?" I waited for her to ask.

"Alice get on with it I am no freaking mind reader!" She was even more grumpy than usual.

I had enough of her bitchy loathing self. I picked up the bowl of flour and flung it at her.

"Alice Brandon, what the hell was that for?" She was screaming at me looking like a snow storm hit her.

"That was for being a bitch in a box lately. Angela told me you took both of their heads off and now mine. I don't know what the hell is going through your head but I have had enough of my best friend acting like this!" I picked up the next bowl and poured it over her head. I had no idea what it was but now she was a sticky mess.

She was fuming at me. She picked up the bowl of eggs on the counter and looked at me. She wouldn't would she? She poured the whole bowl over my head and then smirked at me. I grabbed the bowl of sugar and poured it over her head. We were both going to be a mess but I wanted her to get this out of her system.

I grabbed a spatula and she grabbed a frosting knife. She looked at me and took her stance.

"En guard my friend." She swatted me on my ass and I returned the favor.

We both ended up on the kitchen floor an hour later. We were both panting but then I got the giggles. Bella joined in with me realizing what we had done. We both looked at each other and I hoped things were going to be ok.

"Ok back to business! The owner from the hotel called me and said they had a situation. The annual charity ball is coming up on October 25th! The activities director walked off the job and took her boyfriend with her!" I hoped she saw where I was going with this.

"Alice please get to the point. I am tired, hormonal and tired. I have had to figure out what to contribute to the dinner for the Aids Walk and make travel arrangements for the weekend after that." She was near tears. She was ready to unravel at the seams at any moment.

"They asked me to do the party and they want you to do the desserts! The chef has the dinner figured out but they want you to do the dessert party! The budget they gave is huge! They said we could do anything we wanted!" I saw a slight smile on her face. I knew that would make her happy.

"Alice that is great news!! Means more work for us but I am sure we can handle it." I could see the wheels turning in her head as she was pulling her fingers apart one by one. Sugar got very sticky when wet.

"Wait a minute who is leaving and where are they going?" Why was this not brought up before?

"I told you about this Alice. You don't listen to what I say most of the time. Remember the women with the braid in her hair from the cake competition? She holds one of the biggest sugar shows around. Angela and I talked and we are both going. We both want to compete. She wants to do special ones and I am going to do the wedding cake one. I just need to find an idea to go with this year's theme."

"I am so happy you are competing I think it will do you a world of good! Oh I forgot to tell you we also got an invitation to the ball! So that means shopping! We need gowns for the ball! We can go shopping this weekend!" I heard her groan but then a slight smile on her face.

"Alice that is fine but just us ok? How about we go shopping and then have a girls night just the two of us. We have not had one of those in a long time? Let me know what you want to eat and I will cook. You are in charge of drinks and by that I do mean drinks. I promise and cross my heart to apologize to Ben and Angela too. I will clean up this mess. I started this whole thing being a bitch. Go take a shower and make sure you put everything in the washer immediately." I was so elated that she thought of it I nodded yes like a bobble head doll. I went to turn on my heels but then realized I needed to know what kind of store she wanted to look at.

I went back to the coach house and took a hot shower. I do have to say the egg made my hair nice and shiny. I put my clothes in the washer and started it. I dialed Jasper while a plan formed in my head. I knew exactly how to get them together this plan had to work.

"Hey toots what is up?" I loved hearing his voice.

"Bella and I got the masquerade charity ball job and I think I have a plan for Edward. Do you mind if I stop by?" I knew he would not object. He said everyone would be in the conference room and to join them for afternoon tea. I laughed at that and he said it was something his mother picked up when they traveled Europe.

I knew that this was horrible to do to my best friend but she needed to see what was in front of her. Edward had made a bad impression but after hearing what he went through it made sense. He was showing who he was now and not the ass he was. Bella had been in so much pain for so long but she had changed so much since she got back. I just hoped that this would not backfire in my face.

I pulled into the parking garage and took the elevator up to their office. I walked into the lobby and noticed a new receptionist. She was friendly and told me to go right in as I was expected. I knew where to go and was happy to see the bitch from hell gone.

"Alice we are so glad to see you again!!" Esme came over and hugged me. I so loved her just like I loved my own mother. Everyone was sitting around the table. I did not realize that Esme and Carlisle were to be here but I was glad to see them there.

I sat down and Jasper brought me a plate of sandwiches. He poured me a cup of tea and gave me a few minutes to get accustomed to the office again.

"Alice, why do you smell like eggs?" Rosalie questioned me. She had a keen sense of smell since becoming pregnant.

"Bella has not been in the greatest of moods these days. When I walked into the kitchen the other day she was telling her mixer off. She loves her mixer! She took off Angela and Ben's heads and then started in on me. I couldn't take it any more so I dumped the nearest thing I could find on her. After the sword fight with the spatula and frosting knife we were both covered in food. It was a mess but at least Bella got it out of her system. Now down to business Bella and I got the masquerade ball job. We also got an invitation to it too. I am sure Mr. Xavier had something to do with that but I digress."

They all laughed at me at the though of us food fighting and her telling off her mixer. Jasper got a smirk on his face. I tried not to blush as I remember our little food fest at lunch that day. I told them I left and Bella was cleaning up.

"Is Bella ok?" Edward and Esme both asked me at once.

"A little sticky from our fight but fine. I am sure we will talk about what is going on in her head later and I am sure it has something to do with you Edward." I looked at him under my eyelashes.

"That is wonderful news about getting the job!! Knowing Xavier as we do I am sure you took his place. He was a huge contributor to many of the charities including that one." Carlisle took a drink of his tea.

"I will get Bella there but the rest is up to you Edward. I am sure she will be back online. She has been a bitchy mess since this all went down. I know she has missed talking to you. Somehow bring it up to meet her there. I don't know how you will do it but I think you can handle that. We are going shopping this weekend for gowns. I would invite the both of you but we need some girl time together. Bella and Angela are leaving again soon."

We all made small talk but I saw a hint of sadness in Edward's eyes. I knew his heart was breaking over what happened between them. After explaining a little more to Esme and Rosalie they both understood. I could tell that something was going on in the minds of Carlisle and Esme. They both went to speak and Carlisle let his beloved go first.

"Edward I would be so happy to see someone back in your life after all that has happened. I have loved Bella from the start just like I have Alice. How ever this goes down it could have repercussions. She does not know that we all know what is going on. If she finds that out she may not be happy with us all." Carlisle nodded. I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was.

"I have thought about that. I don't know what reaction Bella will have but I am willing to take that to see her happy." I took another sip of my tea and another bite of the wonderful tea cakes.

"Wait a minute did you mention they were leaving again? Where are they going this time?" Emmett had been quiet till he said that.

"Bella and Angela are going to a sugar competition in Oklahoma. It is the biggest of its kind. Angela is going to do the specialty contests and Bella is doing the wedding cake contest. It is a huge thing and will bring more prestige to the business. Between the Aids walk, the competition and us getting the job for the ball she has a lot on her plate right now."

"Great she is going to visit Toto." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"That is Kansas you idiot!" Rosalie told him. We all laughed as he blushed.

I noticed it was late afternoon. I had not meant to keep them so long. I kissed Jasper and hugged everyone else. I had some shops to find so we could get our shopping done on Saturday.


	43. Chapter 43

**Ok down to business first. I don't own these people but I do love taking them on their journey. The songs for this chapter are "Girls Night Out" by Pink, "Achy Breaky Heart" and "I Want My Mullet Back" both by Billy Ray Cyrus. Enjoy**

**BPOV/SEPTEMBER 27****TH**

Alice let me sleep in this morning. I was feeling better but deep down inside Alice bugged this shit out of me lately. My brain was battling with my heart. I have never felt this way before for someone. I went downstairs and saw Alice at the stove stirring eggs. I noticed she had set the table and was finishing up breakfast. I looked at her, the table and back at her.

"I know I can't cook but I called mom and she walked me through some things this morning. I figured we would need the energy while shopping for dresses today! We also need masks too and I found the perfect store for them." She placed a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, toast and bacon. She made coffee too assuring the caffeine would keep me going.

"Alice this all looks and smells good! I am proud of you!" I took a bite and it was heavenly! She joined me with her own plate. .

"Alice I want to apologize for being a bitch the past few weeks. I can't tell you what is going on right now but I am sorry for putting a wall between us. I don't want to lose the friendship we have it means way to much to me. The food fight was the best thing we have done yet!" The tears were pooling in my eyes. She got up out of her chair and came over to me. I tried my best not to let her know what was really bugging me. I had put up with it for years and I was ready to blow.

"Bella I don't know what is going on but it is ok. When you are good and ready to tell me you will. I don't want anything to come between us and as long as we talk we will be ok. You are more my sister than anything and I love you. You have been through so much and I should be apologizing to you. I do agree the food fight was worth it though."

"I never knew how much pain you were in. When we sold your parents house and my parents thought what they were doing would heal you. I can see now that all we did was cause more pain in the long run." She had tears in her eyes.

"Alice I know your parents were doing what they thought was best. I was a child and did not know what the hell to do. Going back to Alaska was the best thing for me. I know they never left me." The tears were now streaming down my face as I started fiddling with the necklace the Cullen's have given me.

"Bell all I want is for you to be happy in whatever you do in your life. I just want to be part of it a long the way." I noticed tears flowing down her cheeks again.

We hugged and blew our noses. We were a pair I tell you. I was so very lucky to have her in my life but I still wondered how she would feel if I really blew up. We finished breakfast and I helped her do the dishes. She made a great breakfast but she had to work on her clean up technique. I don't know how she got eggs on the ceiling but she did it. We had a good laugh as I climbed the ladder to wipe the ceiling down.

I went up and got dressed. I went for the comfy factor because I knew I would be taking them on and off. I met her downstairs and she was on her cell phone. I knew it was Jasper as she had a huge smile on her face. I mouthed to her to tell him hi and walked down the stairs. I am sure we would her take car so I just got in. I heard her shut the door upstairs and skip down the stairs. She hit the button to open the garage door and was out as it was closing. Damn her she knew she scared the shit out of me when she did that!! She just smiled at me and started humming as she drove.

She started fiddling with her stereo trying to find some good car tunes. I heard her flip her iPod out and plug it in. I knew she was looking for a certain song but damn while driving!? I have heard of multitasking but this was ridiculous

I heard the familiar song. We sing to it when we karaoke and when we are in for long drives. I heard her clear her throat and she started in.

"Bell bottoms were really cool.  
Cuttin' class an' skippin' school.  
I 'member packin' that ol' fishin' pole.  
Skinny-dippin' at a swimmin' hole.  
Back light, red lights an' strobe lights too,  
Were all the rage for me an' you.  
Only one thing I miss more than that:  
I want my mullet back."

We screamed out the last part! I found it fucking funny that for someone who had the best taste loved country music! We were moving down the road and a truck pulled up with the hottest of guys in it. Alice rolled down her window and made her move.

"I want my mullet back.  
My ol' Camero, an' my eight-track.  
Fuzzy dice hangin' loose an' proud.  
ZZ Top, they're playin' loud.  
A simple time, that's what I miss.  
Your mini-skirt an' your sweet kiss.  
Things are changin' man, an' that's a fact.  
I want my mullet back!"

The guys just stared at us and Alice put her foot on the gas. We took off and were laughing like crazy. I had tears in my eyes as we pulled up to the dress shop. It was small but I could tell we would find something in there. Alice had outdone herself on the research for it. We both got out and she led the way.

"Miss Alice I am so happy you called us! I am sure you can find what you are both looking for here!" This strange woman accosted us as soon as we got through the door. She was dressed really chic and had pink stripes in her hair. I liked her immediately. I looked at Alice wanting to her explain what was going on now.

"Bella I have known Kellie for years. Remember that fabulous dress I wore to the spring dance in college? I got it here. Kellie's store is known for the elegant and refined but she also has a touch of Goth and the dark side. We get the best of the best. If she does not carry it she will get it or have it made!"

I was excited about this whole masquerade ball. It was one thing I had decided back in Alaska that I would enjoy myself. Alice had walked off with her. They had their heads together and knowing Alice the way I do that meant trouble for me. I looked around and saw some of the most beautiful dresses mixed with leather pants.

I saw a rack of dresses that caught my eye. I did not have a clue what I wanted to wear for that night. I pulled each one down the rack and every one of them had something I did not like. To much beading, not enough beading, to risqué and it went on.

"Bella please do not be upset but I think we found something for you. When I called Kellie earlier I had her find something special for you. Just keep and open mind. It is not something you normally wear." Alice looked at me holding something pink.

Kellie pulled out a beautiful blue ball gown. It was strapless and had beading around the bust line and then around the waist leading down the bottom of it. It took my breath away. I looked for a dressing room and did not see one. I noticed Kellie locking her door and pulling down some very dark blinds.

"I don't have a dressing room as I don't believe in them. We all have the same parts so just undress. "I looked at this woman and blushed. Alice looked at me with death in her eyes. When it came to parties and fashion she knew what she was doing. I hated when she chose what I wore. Alice had good taste but sometimes she was a little much. I took off my shirt and pants and carefully pulled on the dress. Everyone just stared at me.

"What do I have something in my nose? Are my boobs hanging out?" I was so worried that something was wrong.

"Bella look in the mirror please." Alice turned me around and I saw what they saw in the mirror. Right in front of me stood a woman that looked just like her parents. I had tears in my eyes. I never realized how much I looked like them both.

"This is the dress. I don't want to try anything else on." I whispered as if there were other people in there with us. Kellie handed me matching gloves and it made the dress. They were the exact color and came up my mid arm. The dress fit me so well like it was made for me.

"Bella you are beautiful! All we need to find is a necklace and the perfect mask for it." I heard her and Kellie talking again. Alice helped me out of the dress and took her turn to try hers on.

She pulled on a pink organza gown. It was strapless and the top was kind of scrunched together like and accordion. The bodice was smooth with dots on it. It had a small bow at the left hip. The skirt was made up of three tiering layers of more organza. She looked beautiful in it. She twirled around in it and she looked like she was floating.

"What do you think? I know it is not as elaborate as yours but I fell in love with it when I saw it! Do you think Jasper will like it?" She twirled around again.

"Alice the Cullen's are going to be there? How….when….crap." I stammered.

"Bella breathe ok. They invited me to tea the other day after we had our fight. They all will be there. Everyone is looking forward to the desserts you are going to do. From what they told me last years was shit." Leave it to Alice to be so blunt.

"Ladies I found the perfect masks for you. I just got them in from Italy and they are one of a kind! I think they will match your dresses perfectly." Kellie opened the box slowly.

She handed me my mask. It was beautiful. It was sculpted to fit around the face. There was a point between the eyes that came up my forehead that kind of looked like the top of a crown. The background was pure silver and matched the beading on my dress. The swirls on it matched the color of my dress exactly. They both gasped when I put it on.

"With the right eye makeup you are going to look stunning. I think we should keep your hair simple though Bella. Sweep it off your face and curl the rest so it trails down your back." Alice had the whole vision in her head and I saw it to. For once I was not going to fight Alice on what she chose.

Kellie handed Alice her mask next. It was identical to mine in shape but in pink and gold. It just sparkled on her face and it matched her dress perfectly too. She was going to be beautiful on Jasper's arm.

"I know this had ribbons to go around your head but they come off easily. There is special glue that will make them stick. I found it on a trip in Los Angeles. It won't harm your skin and is hypoallergenic. That way you don't have to worry about those ribbons and it falling off when you dance." This woman was a genius and I was beginning to love shopping. I had seen several things I would love to add to my wardrobe. I was not going to let Alice that I had loved this shopping trip.

My world came crushing down around me when I saw the price of all of it together. To pay several thousands of dollars for a dress and a mask for one night nearly put me out. Alice's was more than mine and she did not bat an eyelash.

"Bella I can feel your panic attack coming on. Don't worry Mom and Dad are giving this to us. They said not to expect anything for Christmas and to enjoy ourselves." My heart went back into my chest and my head quit throbbing.

Alice paid for all of it and Kellie took it to the back. She told us that she would hold everything but came back with Polaroid's for us to find accessories. This woman was brilliant! We went out to the car and Alice decided she wanted finger food for dinner. She pulled out and turned up the music again.

"You can tell the world you never was my girl  
You can burn my clothes when I'm gone  
Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been  
And laugh and joke about me on the phone

You can tell my arms to go back to the farm  
You can tell my feet to hit the floor  
Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips  
They won't be reaching out for you no more

But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think he'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo"

We were both belting out the lyrics. We started dancing in our seats when we pulled up to the red light. I nearly pissed my pants when I noticed the same truck was next to us again. Again Alice rolled down her window slowly and winked at them. We sped away when the light changed and started singing again.

"You can tell your ma I moved to Arkansas  
Or you can tell your dog to bite my leg  
Or tell your brother Cliff who's fist can tell my lips  
He never really liked me anyway

Oh tell your Aunt Louise, tell anything you please  
Myself already knows that I'm okay  
Oh you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind  
It might be walking out on me today

But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think he'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo

But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think he'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo

Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo

Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo"

Alice started doing this chicken wing move and took out her elbow on her mirror. We both busted out laughing. She was holding her sides at the next light and mentioned something about needing depends. I laughed my ass off on that one.

We pulled into the driveway belting out another Billy Ray Cyrus song. We were so loud that Ben and Angela came to check on us. They just shook their heads at us and laughed as they walked away. I ran up stairs to start are girls night in. I started fixing cheese fries, potato skins with bacon, nachos, and whatever else was easy to fix. Alice mixed up Raspberry Daiquiris for us. I told her to go pick out some movies while I finished fixing the food.

I heard her set down the pitcher and two glasses. I heard her sifting through the movies we had.

"Dinner is done! We are so going to regret eating this later." I put the plates down and the couch puffed as I sat on it.

"We may be sick but we can at least work it off later." She handed me the stack of movies she picked.

Sixteen Candles, Clueless, Underworld, Underworld: Evolution and Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth. We had everything covered. This night was going to be about us and our friendship. Alice dug into the nachos and I helped myself to the cheese fries. We watched Clueless first. We polished off the first pitcher of drinks and Alice had to make more. I finally opened up about internet guy. Alice was so sweet letting me gush over him. I told her how it all happened and how I could just talk to him about everything.

"So are you going to meet him face to face? He sounds like someone you should get to know or at least see." She giggled at that and popped another fry in her mouth.

"Alice I have never felt like this before. He is just so easy to talk to and I just like him. I more than like him am falling for him. I told him the other night and what a fucking mess that was. At this point I don't know if he will talk to me ever again." Alice came over and gave me a hug.

"Bella if he is the man you say he is then he will be back. Give him another chance. I know you are going to be busy but try one more time before you go. He sounds like someone you should have in your life. Who knows you may have more in common than you think." She got up and made another pitcher. We enjoyed the next movie and settled down for the night.

**APOV/SEPTEMBER 28****TH**

"Alice quit jumping around you are making me queasy." I heard Bella yell at me. I was not doing a damn thing other than trying not to move. My head hurt way too much.

"I am not doing a damn thing!" I yelled back at her from the other end of the couch. Just exactly how much did we drink last night? I remember making three pitchers and each stronger than the last. I opened my eyes and saw the sun trying to peak out.

"Kill me now. Please let the sun kill me now." I pulled my hands over my eyes to shield myself. The damn knocking continued. I heard someone calling our names. I very slowly pulled myself off the couch and went to the door. There stood everyone looking at me. With the look they gave me I am sure I looked like how I felt…SHIT! I saw Rose wave pictures from Bella's birthday dinner.

My eyes went into slits and let them in. I pulled the blinds down wincing at the pain they caused in my head.

"Alice whoever the hell it is or was make them go away." I am sure she was in the same state I was in. She covered herself with a blanket and tried to roll over. She ended up rolling right off the couch and on to our hard floor. I am sure that would leave a bruise later. That would be a little memento of our girl's night together.

She just sat there and pulled the blanket right back over her head. I heard her groan a few times as she moved around. Everyone sat down and stifled their laughter. I flipped them all off and went to make some coffee. I heard them all laugh as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the Advil downed 4 with some water. They hit my stomach and it churned. Please let them stay down. I grabbed the same for Bella and kneeled beside her.

"Bella you need to talk these. It will help I hope." I heard snickers coming from the peanut gallery. The blanket slightly moved and I saw a hand pop out from under it. The Advil disappeared with the water.

I heard a very loud noise and Bella ran up the stairs with her hands on her mouth. Rosalie grabbed her mouth and headed to the half bath down here. Poor thing she didn't know what she was walking into with us. With that my stomach turned and I ran up the stairs leaving them all sitting there. I heard her retching in her bathroom and I followed suit. Jasper found me in the bathroom hanging onto the toilet for dear life.

"Alice just exactly how much did you drink last night?" I tried to speak but he just shook his head. He grabbed a towel out of the closet and wiped my face down. I felt bad he saw me like this but I felt better after losing my stomach. I turned around and dealt with the nausea waves that were hitting me now.

"All I remember is shopping, Billy Ray Cyrus, a truck of hotties, food and three pitchers of daiquiris. After that it is all fuzzy. Is Bella ok?" He wiped my mouth again. I pulled me legs up to my stomach hoping that would help ease the pain.

"Edward is helping her. Everything is ok."

"Jasper you know that is going to make things worse. Why couldn't someone…." I turned around and threw up again. Please let this stop I will never over drink again.

"Alice I don't think she is in a state to argue with anyone." He kissed my temple. It made me feel so much better.

He slowly got me up and sat me on the bed. I told him what to grab for clothes. He laid them on the bed and then started a shower for me. I stripped off my shirt showing my pink lace bra. I heard him groan as he came out of my closet.

"Alice….umm….ahhhh…I left the clothes there on the bed. Please go take a shower and then call me later." He turned around and abruptly left me there. I finished undressing and hopped in the shower. It was freezing but made me feel better. All I wanted to do was finish up what I was doing and die.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella run up the stairs. Rosalie ran to the other bathroom but that was nothing out of the normal for her. I was elated to be an uncle but felt sorry for her morning sickness. Alice soon followed sprinting up the stairs. I nodded to Jasper and went up the stairs. He followed me and went to Alice's bedroom.

I heard Bella throwing up and moaning. She had her cheek on the seat with her eyes closed. She had a face of pain but even in that she was beautiful. I grabbed a towel and cleaned her up. She tried to stand up and started to wobble. I saw her heading to the floor so I picked her up bridal style. I set her on her bed and she rolled over holding on to her stomach.

Her hair was flowing behind her. I put her quilt on her gently and she rolled back. She was fast asleep and I placed a kiss on her temple.

"I love you Bella and I am never going to let you go." I silently whispered it in her ear. I placed another kiss on her temple and left the room.

I came down and Emmett was consoling Rosalie. Jasper was sitting there trying to give himself some room in his pants. I looked at him and he looked back.

"Alice…no shirt…bra…oh fuck…!" He was so in love with her. He let out a sigh and that was our sign to go. I left a note and locked the door behind us. I am sure we would hear the story about last night later.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you all for your reviews. I am amazed at how many readers I have gained since I started writing this. The legal stuff I don't own them Miss M does. The songs for this chapter are "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, "Bella Notte" by George Givot and "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden.**

**BPOV/SEPTEMBER 29****TH**

I put on some simple clothes. Every part of my body still hurt even my teeth. I don't remember much of that night and the next day. I didn't know we had company till Alice showed me the note Edward left. The horror of them all seeing us like that sent shivers up my spine and stomach acid in my throat. I put on some black sunglasses and headed for the kitchen. Angela and I had a lot of work to do before we left tomorrow. I checked into plane tickets for us but there was no guarantee from the airlines that our cakes would make it ok. I nixed that idea and decided that we would drive down.

I had been working on my cake for a few days. The theme for this year was all about the sea. I had designed a 4 layer cake. Each layer was covered in fondant and showed the different tidal zones. I had researched each on so I knew what I was going to put on it. The bottom layer was to show the deepest zone. It was in shades of dark blue, purple and some black. It had whales and other things that lived in that depth. Each of the layers got lighter in color as in the real sea the sun light permeates more. The final layer showed the beach, crab grass and all that had living in it.

I had so much fun making all these creatures. Sea urchins start fish, shells and anything else I could think of. Each one of my creations was carefully wrapped and put into a box. The layers were put into their own boxes too. That way they could travel as safe as they could. I had packed my air brush, pastry brushes and whatever else I could think of.

I was going through my list and heard Angela humming as she came up the steps from the lower floor. We had a huge pantry down there, a walk-in fridge and another walk-in freezer. I was grateful for all that our kitchen entailed. I noticed she put something down on the counter. I was mentally going through my list as I looked at her.

"Angela that is beautiful! I was not sure of the theme they chose for the jewelry boxes but you did it beautifully!" I hugged her and saw her start packing her supplies. When they came to work for me I bought them all the supplies they needed. I wanted them to have the best and I knew they couldn't afford it. Angela still gushes over her air brush. Ben mentioned one night that she loved it more than she loved him. She nuzzled up to him and kissed his nose saying that after her supplies he was loved more. We had a good laugh over it.

When I told her I was going to the Oklahoma Sugar Show I told her I wanted her to go with me. When I told her I wanted her to partake in the competition too she was elated. I wanted her to break out on her own and show her talent. I knew that with all the business we were doing she was an asset and needed to have a resume of her own.

She was so happy when I told her. I had printed out the list and told her I was doing the wedding cake theme. I told her to compete in whatever she wanted. She had a smile on her face when I told here they were doing a jewelry box competition. The theme was through the years. I knew she had an idea when a smile came over her face.

She came up with a brilliant idea of doing a box with mementos from childhood to the golden years. She started out with a silver rattle, a hospital identification bracelet and a baby booty. Then she made jacks, a shoelace and a pack of bubble gum. She told me growing up she always had those things with her. I had to agree as I did the same.

For the teen years she put in a charm bracelet, a high school letter from a letterman's jacket, a corsage and a school ring. For the later years she made a love letter, a string of pearls, wedding rings and a picture of a family.

Every little object was so detailed I thought they were real when I found her working on them the last week. She had a diagram of where she wanted things to be placed. She made more of one thing just in case some broke in transit. Her box was made out of sugar and the seams on it were perfect. It looked like one piece when she showed it to me. She had made three of these. Sugar work was more fragile and she did not want to take any chances.

She had decorated it so beautifully. It looked like it was wood. You could see each line in each side. Even the hinges she had used to attach the lid worked. I don't know how she did it but she said she would show me later. It was something she had come up with in school.

We finished packing everything and I put my cake back in the fridge. I told Angela to wear lots of clothes on the trip. I knew the air conditioner would be used. I was not sure what kind of weather we were going to encounter but heat would mean the death to both of our creations.

I walked back to the house and started packing. I heard my cell phone ring and picked it up.

"Bella Swan speaking how can I help you." I heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Bella! How are we feeling today?" I heard Jasper snort.

"Like shit. I don't know what she put in those drinks but the night is coming back in bits and pieces to me."

"You both sure gave us a show. It was quit entertaining when you fell of the couch." He started snickering again. I was wondering where I got the bruises from.

"Bite me Jasper. What can I do for you other than make you laugh your ass off at your girlfriend and her best friend?"

"I know you are leaving bright and early tomorrow but I was wondering if you could do something for me."

I told him sure I would be happy to help. He went on saying he wanted to plan a special weekend for Alice. He was glad to have the house all to himself but needed to get her out. I told him have her take Esme and Rosalie shopping. He was happy to hear that I came up with that. I told him I would leave a key with Ben so he could get into the coach house. He told me good luck and he would see me next weekend at the Aids Walk. I hung up the phone and went to take a spare key to Ben.

When I came back Alice was on the phone. She held up her fingers to me so I would stay. She flipped her cell phone off and made a list of what looked like supplies for the ball. I noticed she was moving very slowly. At least I was not the only one into day two of pain.

"I know you are leaving bright and early tomorrow. I wanted to see if you needed any help. That was Esme calling to see if I could take her and Rosalie shopping for the ball." she sat down.

"Other than not being able to feel my teeth yet I am fine. My cake is ready to go and my suitcase is upstairs. Angela is ready to go too. I am glad you are going to spend some time with them. Sometimes in all this I think I tend to forget you."

"After the other night I don't think either of us will forget to spend time with each other." We laughed on that and I asked her what she put in those daiquiris. She told me she found empty bottles of just about everything in the kitchen garbage. I rolled my eyes at here and told her next time we would take it easier.

"Alice, how about I fix some dinner for us, it won't be fancy but it will be hot. I am heading to bed early tonight as I want to be out of here by 5am."

I noticed Alice try to hide the laughter she so wanted to let out.

"Spill it Brandon. Just exactly what is so funny about me getting up so early?"

"Bella you and I both know it takes an act of god to get you out of bed. I will make sure there is lots of coffee for you. Poor Angela does not know what she is getting into." She was right I was no morning person. I was getting better about getting up so early but it still was not my favorite thing to do.

I made a simple dinner and Alice helped with the dishes. I hugged her tight before I went to bed. I took a long hot shower and let sleep find me.

**APOV/OCTOBER 3****RD**

Bella and Angela had left days ago. She called me to say they made it there safe and sound. She sounded relieved when she told me both of their wonderful creations made it safe and sound. They had set up yesterday and the judging was to happen tonight. I secretly hoped that they both would win. When I had looked up the competition on the internet it was a huge thing and the prestige it would bring them would far out way the Food TV competition.

It was eerie to walk around our house without Bella there. She had thought of me before she left because she left plenty of easy to make meals in the fridge and freezer. I had been using all my free time to finalize ordering plans for the ball. The woman that was in charge had no taste. She was going to use a black and white theme and leave it at that. I took it one step further and turned it into a trip through the looking glass with Alice. I kept the black and white table clothes but re-did the centerpieces. The ones she had picked were atrocious. I kept the metal bases but added so much more. I added playing cards, red and white roses and mirrors. I had found some great outfits to put the waiters and waitresses in. It was more than I ever hoped for.

I had been over to the hotel several times to make sure things I had ordered were arriving. They let me start decorating early as they were impressed with what I had come up with. I was missing Bella and trying to think of what to do for dinner. I had pulled up to the house and parked my car in the garage. I unlocked the door and there stood the dinning room table all perfectly set. The candles were lit and champagne was chilling. The smells coming from the kitchen made my mouth water.

I heard the oven open and close. Jasper came out with an apron around his waist looking like Suzy homemaker. He snaked his arms around my waist and slowly put a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded my head at him as he pulled out my chair for me. He went back into the kitchen and brought out two plates. He set them down and then sat down next to me. I noticed that it was spaghetti he made. He also brought out garlic bread and a salad for both of us.

"Jasper how did you do all this?" I took a bite and it was heavenly. He must have been cooking all day because the sauce was homemade.

"I made the bread, salad and noodles. Bella left the sauce for me. I am not that talented." He snorted at that thought. In my eyes he was the most talented person I knew outside Bella.

I ate my salad and then went back to the spaghetti. Jasper poured us each a glass of bubbly and looked at me. He had the look of panic in his stunning blue eyes. He took a deep breath and downed the glass. Then he poured another glass and cleared his throat.

"Alice you have brought so much love into my life. There is not a moment of the day that I don't have you on my mind. The moment I saw you at dinner that night you took my breath away. You continue to brighten my days and I hope my nights. To our beginning, our middle and our end." He held up his glass to mine and I saluted him back. He downed his champagne again. What was he so nervous about?

We enjoyed the meal in silence. I noticed him twirling the noodles on his fork and not taking a bit. It was weird but erotic as well.

"Alice I want to try something. Do you trust me?" I nodded at him. He put the fork to my mouth and I felt one single noodle. I noticed he took the fork back to his mouth. I nearly choked when I saw the noodle went from my lips to his. I could now see where this was going. Our eyes stared into each other never breaking the connection we shared.

We both slowly sucked on the noodles and I held my breath when his lips touched mine. I was on fire both inside and out. I saw a flash out the corner of my eye. I didn't see it before and it melted my heart that he thought of catching a Disney moment.

We pulled apart both catching our breath. I saw a hint of blush on his handsome face. He cleared the plates and took them into the kitchen. He came back and picked me up with his hands carefully under my knees. He set me on the counter and handed me a towel. We did the dishes together. He would wash and I would dry. He carefully touched my hand each time he handed me something. It sent shivers up my arms. Who would have thought doing a menial task like this would send me off into bliss?

I dried the last dish and he put it away for me. He carefully set me down and took me back to the table. He told me to wait just a second and he went upstairs. What the hell was he doing upstairs in my room?

I heard the water run and some other weird noises. He came back down and picked me back up. He took each step carefully as we went up. I noticed a soft glow coming from the door of my room. He pushed the door open with his knee and we entered. There were candles on my desk, my dresser and every other flat service Jasper could find. There were rose petals covering the top of my bed. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. I wanted to kiss him right there but he put me down. He took my hand in his and led me to the bathroom.

The tub was full of bubbles sprinkled with more rose petals. There was softer candle light and it made all my perfume bottles send sparkles off onto the walls. It was so beautiful. He lead me to the fuzzy rug in front of my whirl pool and stood there looking at me.

"Alice do you trust me?"

"I do with all my heart Jasper"

He stepped forward to me and kissed my cheek softly. He unbuttoned my blouse slowly and slid it off my arms. I heard his breath hitch as he noticed my bra was see through. He slowly unzipped my skirt and brushed the small of my back. I sucked in a breath of air when he did that to keep myself from losing it. I stood there in my bra and matching panties. He looked me up one side down the other. I noticed the bulge in his pants getting larger.

I went to unhook my bra but he stopped me. He graced my stomach as he slowly went around and unhooked it. He slightly brushed my left breast and went around to the front of me. I noticed he was still clothed and I wanted to make a remedy of that. I stepped forward and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I let it fall to the floor and brushed up against him. He put his arms around my waist and I stopped him. He was still wearing pants and I wanted them off now. I gradually undid the zipper and his engorgement came free. I looked at him and he smirked back at me knowing that he was commando tonight.

He tugged at my underwear and pulled them down. I was so wet at just the touch of him that he smirked again when he touched them. He brushed his lips across my collar bone. The shivers that he sent up my body nearly made me cum right there. He carefully lowered himself into the water. A hiss escaped his lips as the water over took him. He motioned to me with one finger and a grin to join him. He held my hand as I carefully entered the hot water. I sat between his legs and his very erect dick was poking at my back.

I so wanted him in me now. The pressure that was building up was going to explode if I didn't do something about it soon. I turned myself around and sent a wave of water into his face. He just laughed at me while water ran down his face and he put a kiss on my forehead. His arms were making soft circles on my back. I slowly slid myself down on him and I heard a hiss escape his lips. My movements were slow and circular. I kissed him along his collar bone and wet trail to his left nipple. I took it in my mouth and sucked on it. I slightly nipped at it and he bucked into me harder.

Both of our breathing was matched thrust for thrust. I felt myself flying higher as our bodies engulfed each other. . I could tell I was going to snap any second and Jasper was soon to follow me. I tilted back and fireworks exploded all over the room. I heard Jasper moan and we climaxed together. He placed a sweet kiss on my lips and held me as the water cooled.

He gracefully took my hand as we both got out of the tub. He grabbed one of the towels and wrapped me in it. He rubbed up and down on me drying the water off my body. I was in pure bliss if I could have purred at the moment I would have. He grabbed another towel and dried himself off. I turned around to look at him and was in awe of his body. I knew he worked out but I did not know he looked this damn good. I noticed a drop of water slowly falling down one of his Pecs. I went over and licked it as it left a wet trail. I heard a growl come from the deepest part of his throat.

With that he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He stared at me with hunger in his eyes. He was stalking me like I was his prey. He growled again as he laid over me. He took my left breast into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. I am sure there would be mark there tomorrow. He kneaded my other breast as he continued to swirl around my nipple. He switched to my other breast and I let out a slow moan escape from my lips.

He stopped his erotic assault on my breasts and slowly started to trail kisses down my torso. He swirled his tongue around my belly button. It nearly made me come undone right there.

"Jasper please….please…I don't know how much more I can take." I barely got it out. He just smiled at me and shook his head.

He kissed down one thigh and up the other. He was being a teasing ass and was missing the spot I wanted him to get to. He spread my legs and slowly placed his tongue on my bud. He started sucking and swirling and biting. My second orgasm for the night shot through my body.

"Alice you taste so good. Sweet yet spicy somehow." I took my hands and shoved them down again.

I wanted him in me now! I sat up slightly, grabbed his face and starting assaulting his tongue. I could taste myself on him as we fought for dominance. He impaled me with such force that we scooted across my bed.

We moved as one heart and one soul. I put my leg over his shoulder for him to reach the one spot that I wanted him to hit. I heard him moaning as he kissed me again. My back arched as I felt my body starting to shutter. I could tell he was close as his eyes rolled back in his head. It was freaky and damn sexy at the same time. We climaxed together and he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you Alice and I am never letting you go." I snuggled into his neck as he threw his arm over my waist. I tangled my legs in his and put my arm over his waist. I felt the quilt being pulled over our sweaty, exhausted, tingling bodies. He kissed the top of my head and sleep found us.

**EPOV/OCTOBER 3****RD**

I immediately reserved the small plane for Oklahoma as soon as Alice told me they were going. I admit I was going to spy on her. We had not talked on the internet in days and I was missing her. It was not the same in real life as she still did not trust me. The night of the birthday party she started to let her guard down. I could see the battle going on in her mind. She admitted she was falling for me on the internet what was she going to do when she found out it was me all this time?

Alice had found me a hotel that was close the to the sugar show venue. I don't know how she did it because all the ones I checked were booked. Alice had her own magic when it came to getting things accomplished. It had free internet hook up and I was sure to use it tonight. I did not want to stay near her and get caught then how would I explain myself? I went straight from the airport to the hotel. I needed a hot shower and a plan. She knew what my eyes looked like I think and who could forget my hair. I put on dark sunglasses and slicked my hair down the best I could. I grabbed a taxi and headed off to see Bella in her element.

I paid to get in and started looking around. There were so many aspects to this show no wonder Bella wanted to compete in it. I slowly found my way around and I found Angela's creation she did a beautiful job on it. It looked like a real jewelry box. I looked around and noticed just how many entries there were. How did Bella deal with all this pressure?

I found her cake amongst all the rest. I could not miss it as it screamed ocean to me. I saw her in it too when I saw the jellyfish on it. I remember the night she was in awe with the tank at Club Duvet. I wish I could take everything back I have ever said to her. The venom I spewed for so long did damage and I had to fix it all.

I heard them announce that the judging was done and would everyone commence to the front. I followed but stayed in back so I would not be seen. Bella and Angela were in the front row. Angela had a camera in her hand. Alice told me that she made sure a camera went everywhere to take pictures of what they did. They announced the winner of the flower division and some lady from California won it. There were other places but I did not pay attention much I was to busy watching Bella.

Angela handed Bella the camera as they announce the jewelry box division. They went from 8th place and on down. The look of dread on Angela's face got worse as her name was not mentioned. They got to the winner and Angela had won! Bella grabbed Angela and put her into the biggest hug. As she went up to get her prizes and Bella snapped away. I could tell Bella was so proud of her as she had a huge smile on her face She hugged her again as she sat down.

The last division was announced. Bella handed back the camera and started playing with her hair. I noticed she did that when she got nervous or started thinking. It was one thing I loved about her.

This category was huge this year. From what the organizer said they had a difficult time making decisions. I tuned the other winners out. All the giddiness was getting on my nerves. How much estrogen can one man take?

I was so proud of Bella when they announced her name as the winner for this year! She blushed that beautiful color of deep red I so loved. She said thank you and received her crystal trophy. I saw cameras snapping and was sure Angela was one of them. I wanted to go up and sweep her off her feet with a huge passionate kiss. I knew now was not the time to do that. I called a cab and headed back to the hotel. I ordered room service and prayed that she would come online.

I flipped open my laptop and made sure the sound was up. I didn't want to take a chance to miss her. I was channel surfing when I heard the ding. I got up and noticed she was on. I had to take this chance.

**Edward:** evening princess…

The minutes clicked by as I send her some more messages. I wanted her to understand why I acted the way I did all those nights ago.

**Edward:** Please talk to me I want to explain the other night.

**Bella:** I am here just embarrassed still. I certainly did not mean to proclaim my love for a complete stranger that I met on the internet.

Edward: You didn't give me a chance to explain what was going through my head. I wanted to tell you I had the same feelings. We have been speaking for months now and I haven't felt like this in a long time.

**Bella:** Did you just say what I thought you said?

**Edward: **Do I need to say it again? I am falling in love with you. I am head over heals in love with you.

Nothing was coming through. Did I scare the shit out of her? Did she feel the same way? I hope I did not screw up my plan.

**Edward:** Are you still there?

**Bella:** I am still here. Why didn't you tell me the other night? I take that back I really did not give you a chance to let it absorb. I am sorry for that.

**Edward:** Please don't be sorry they were the best words I have heard in a long time.

**Bella:** What next?

**Edward:** What do you mean what next?

**Bella:** I mean what do we do next. I have never done this before. It is not like I am on the internet fishing for men.

**Edward: **I think we should try a date and go from there. I don't want to scare you off. You pick the place and time. I want you to be comfortable around me. You know all there is about me and what I know about you is pretty spectacular.

**Bella:** A date huh……I am no good in picking where to go. You pick and whatever you chose is fine with me.

**Edward: **Ok I understand. I so happen to be invited by my boss to the masquerade ball next week. How about we meet there. Wait a minute I don't even know if you will be there let me pick something else.

**Bella:** No that is fine I will be there with my best friends. It is fine but I warn you I am terrible at dancing. 

**Edward:** Let me be the judge of that ok?! How will I know it is you? I will be in a tux but I don't have my mask yet.

**Bella: **I will be in a blue strapless ball gown. My mask matches the dress perfectly. I will be with someone in a cloud of pink. You can't miss us.

**Edward: **Blue huh…and a cloud of pink. What is it with girls and the color pink?

**Bella: **I don't do pink but for my best friend it is like water to a fish. It is a date then? I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Edward: **I will meet you there and please keep your dance card open for me. You could never disappoint me.

We chatted just like we always had. To me talking to Bella was like home. I wanted her to be my home now. I could see my future with her. My past had been so shadowed by grief that I had missed out on a lot of wonderful things. I wanted my ending to be with her. She said she needed sleep and I told her goodnight. She sent me a small kiss by text and I told her sweet dreams. I closed my laptop and called my brothers. They needed to know what was going on. Rosalie was thrilled I had taken the step I did. Jasper told me he would call Alice and fill her in. I told them goodnight and fell asleep with Bella on my mind.


	45. Chapter 45

**This is what you all have been waiting for. Thank you all for the great reviews! Again to the legal stuff I don't own them but I do own the set of Twilight magnets. The songs for this chapter are... "Be My Escape" by Reliant K, "I Wanna Have Some Fun" by Samantha Fox, "Just A Girl" by No Doubt, "Walking On Air" by Kerli, "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis, "Broken" by Lifehouse, "Frozen" by Within Temptation, "So I Thought" by Flyleaf, "Lost So Lost" by Hawthorn Height, "Goodbye" by Secondhand Serenade and "Heartbreak Lullaby" by A*Teens.**

**BPOV/OCTOBER 17****TH**

"Bella we made the last delivery and all the desserts got there fine. The chef just about came right there when he tried one of your truffles. Ben and I are going to go tomorrow and make sure the chocolate fountains are set up. So breathe and just take a moment."

We had spent the last two weeks making thousands of miniature desserts. I have to say we out did ourselves. We have not had a moment's peace since we got back from the sugar competition. Alice was so happy for the both of us. She had the pictures framed immediately and put on the wall right next to our win at Food TV.

After I got back Alice and I had another girl night. This time we enjoyed the night sans drinks but with iced tea and lots full of girly fun. She had picked up "Some Kind of Wonderful", "Twister" and "Titanic". We made healthy food this time and settled in for a night of movies. We got to the sex scene between Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio and Alice had a huge blush on her face. I told her to spill it. I knew about the night but never heard about it. She told me how spectacular it was. I blushed when she mentioned she had multiple orgasms that night. She had tears in her eyes when she told me they talked about firsts when they woke up. She told him that she wished he had been her first. He wished the same but also told her that she was his last. He would never want another woman in his life other than Alice. I hugged her and wiped away her tears. She was so happy and in love with him. I saw wedding bells in the near future.

We all met up with the Cullen's last weekend for the Aids Walk. Alice and I decided instead of getting pledges that we would each donate $10,000. After all the business we have had we could afford to give back. They made a huge donation too just like they always did. I enjoyed the long walk and it was nice to talk to everyone. Emmett kept rubbing his hands over Rosalie's expanding belly. Those two were so in love and their child was going to be loved also.

Alice had worn new tennis shoes and her feet were killing her after the first few miles. Jasper gave her a piggy back ride the rest of the way. He would kiss her hands that were around his neck. In turn she would kiss his neck and whisper in his ear. I don't know what she was telling him but at one point he was fanning himself.

I enjoyed the walk and talking to people. Quite a few of the walkers knew who we were and were going to call us for the holidays. I was talking to one couple about some of our specials when the next thing I saw was the ground coming at me. I felt some strong hands reach around my waist. I looked up at saw those green eyes grinning back at me. I blushed and told him thank you. He said he would do anything for his family. Did he really mean that?

Edward had shown more of the softer side to me. We had all gone out to dinner to celebrate my win and he held out my chair for me. We went dancing after ward and he asked me to dance. I am sure it was so I would not feel left out but it was nice. He called up one night and told us to get into our pajamas. Alice had a fit when all she wore was lingerie so I let her barrow some fleece ones. I chuckled when she said they were so soft and comfortable. I told her fashion doesn't have to look good to feel good. We were coming down the stairs when we heard a knock on the door. There they stood in their pajamas too with Chinese food and movies. Jasper held up "Redline and The Mummy" along with the copious bags of food. We had a good time that night. They teased me about my fast car infatuation and in turn we gave Emmett a hard time about his infatuation with Rachel Weisz. Though he added that the only one for him was Rosie and he could die a happy man. Alice had to open her big mouth about my guitar. They all wanted to hear me play so I went up to get it. It was pretty beat up but it was still mine. I sat down on the couch and put the strap around me. I started strumming the last song I had learned. Edward sat there and just watched me strum the strings. They felt so good underneath my fingers. I had missed playing and would not let that happen again. Rosalie asked what I had played and I told her "Be My Escape by Reliant K". They were all pretty impressed with my talent. Jasper asked if the song meant anything to me and all I said was it meant more to me than I could ever express to them. I saw Alice smile at Edward and he turned away. It was weird but it was a night full of wonderful memories.

I thought about playing for them as we all cleaned up the kitchen from our last night of baking and whatnot. I was surprised when Angela passed on the ball. She said that Ben had surprised her with a wonderful weekend away on the San Juan Islands. I told her to take a few extra days on me. I asked what bed and breakfast they were staying at and called them to add two more nights. She squeeled in delight at that thought. We had been working so hard that they needed some time. Our busiest time was coming up and I would need them more than ever.

I locked up and walked over to the coach house. I took each stair slowly and fell on top of the couch when I got to the living room. I heard Alice on the phone and she stopped when she saw me there. I am sure she was talking to Jasper about something. I just laid there I was too tired to even smile. Every bone in my body ached. I heard her click her phone shut and she sat next to me. She pulled off my shoes and started rubbing my feet. I so loved it when she did that. She may be a great dresser and party planner but she had the hands of a goddess.

"Bella I know you are enjoying the foot rub but I need to tell you of our plans for tomorrow."

"Shhhhh Alice trying to sleep." I tried to roll over but she started tickling my feet.

"Truce Alice truce. So tell me about this brilliant plan for tomorrow" I knew it would involve pain on my part.

"Esme called earlier and said she got us rooms for tomorrow night. One for them, one for Emmett and Rose, one for the boys and one for us to share. I called Kellie and she will deliver our dresses and masks there. We are going to meet at the spa then have some lunch. Esme has a surprise for us. I just wanted to let you know of the plan so you were not surprised. I promise this will be the night of your life!" She started rubbing my feet again.

"Alice that is fine. Just let me know when to be up and I will be there." I sat up and hugged her for the foot rub. It always made me feel better.

"You my dear best talented spectacular friend can sleep in. We don't have to meet them till 11." She put her head on my shoulder.

"I think we should take both of our cars. I am thinking you and Jasper are going to need our room. I can come home after the ball. I loved the foot rub but all those adjectives must mean you want me to fix dinner." She smiled at me and nodded yes. She said that her and Jasper could have some alone time later but I told her to enjoy the room. I was not going to stay around with all those couples having sex while I was being miserable.

"Whatever I fix it is going to be easy and you are doing the dishes." I got up and went to fix us a quick pasta and salad.

"Thank you Bella! I can do the dishes. I have to go back to the hotel anyway to make sure everything is set up correctly." She started setting the table and turned some music on.

Poor Alice had been living at the hotel these past few days. From what she told me the ball was going to be spectacular. We ate and I left her to do the dishes. I went up and fell on my bed fast asleep.

**BPOV/OCOTBER 18****TH**

I wanted to kill whoever was jumping on my bed. I was still tired and my body was screaming at me to die. I felt cold air and then moisture on my toes.

"What the hell was that!!!?"

I flipped off the quilt and there was Rosalie smiling at me. I had it wrong I thought it had been Alice. I cocked my head to the side and stared at her.

"I do that all the time to get Emmett up. At least I know it works on you too! Come on Bella we have to get ready to go." She kissed me on the cheek and handed me a cup of coffee. I enjoyed the sweet hot nectar as I headed for the shower. I knew I could dress comfortably as my clothes would not be on long. Knowing all of them I would be primped and teased into submission. I do have to admit I was looking forward to tonight. I had not said anything to anyone about my secret date.

I tell Alice everything as we really don't have secrets between us. I take that back the one thing I keep from her is how she bugs the shit out of me with her perfectness. I don't mind looking nice but sometimes Alice can be a little much. Angela and I spent a lot of time discussing this in class when were together. She told me that I had to say something or our friendship would suffer. Most of the time I ignored it but there times I was just plain pissed off. Alice never listened to me though even though I was clear about it with her. All the times she set me up on dates so she and Austin could go fuck each other silly were worse. The guys were nice but most had one thing on their mind which was fucking. I ended up being taken home early to cry myself asleep.

I was not sure how tonight would go. We had been talking on the internet and we knew so much about each other already. For all I knew he could be some stalker guy but he assured me he was not. I wanted to feel love that was all around me. Emmett and Rosalie, The Cullen's, Jasper and Alice, Ben and Angela….who could not feel left out in all of that.

The butterfly bombers were back residing in my stomach. I was not this nervous on national TV. I finished my coffee and got dressed. I headed downstairs and there were the girls. They all smiled at me and I smiled back. For once I finally had felt wanted, loved and needed. My parents made me feel that way. It had been missing from my life for so long. I loved Alice and her parents but they did the best they could. Alice told me the other night that she finally understood what had been missing in my life. She asked me how I went on with the whole in my heart and living in pain like I had. In reality she had no fucking clue just how much pain I was in. My parents were part of it but that was just the beginning to my painful end of existence.

I simply told her I existed, living each day as I could. I asked her why she was bringing it up now and she sat there looking at me. The silence between us was odd but she finally did speak up.

"I am so excited about tonight. From what I heard this ball is going to be so much fun and full of surprises." That is what was on her mind? I don't get her thought process sometimes. Once again she had not a clue that she was not the only person that was in the damn room.

Alice fed the fish as we were going to be gone over night. I checked to make sure everything was turned off. They all went downstairs as I locked the door and set the alarm. Ben and Angela waved to us and yelled have a great time!

I thought we were taking our own cars but I followed them out to a black limo. I just shook my head and got in.

"Bella we have to ride in style this is an important night!" Rosalie told me as she poured herself a glass of water. Rose put in a CD of music into the stereo for background music.

I let out a huge breath out of my lips and twiddled my fingers. Alice noticed me as it was my nervous action other than twirling my hair.

"Spill it Swan. I know your nervous ticks. What is troubling you?" Alice looked at me with her arms crossed. I knew that look she meant business and would not let it go till I poured my soul out to her.

"IAMMEETINGINTERNETGUYTONIGHTWEMADEADATE." I got it out of my mind as fast as I could.

"Bella normally you blush but you are white as a ghost. It will be ok don't worry!" Alice leaned over and took my hands into her.

"Bella that is wonderful you have a date but did you mention internet? Is that safe?" Esme and Rosalie both looked at me with horror in their eyes. I knew what they were thinking…stalker. I sighed as I knew I had to tell them what had been going on. Alice knew but it was time they did.

"He is not a stalker or serial killer that I know of. We have been talking for months now. We have talked about everything and anything. I left some major details out like I was the owner of the business and a few more than that. I am just falling for him. He is so easy to talk to. He gets what goes on in my head. We have so much in common. He loves his family just like I do. He would do anything for them. I am just so scared of after meeting he will run. I don't want to disappoint him. Shit I am just rambling here…" I blushed and started twirling my hair.

They all looked at each other in the eyes. I don't know what was going on but it was an eerie mind meld they had going between them. We pulled up in front of the spa and I went to open the door and was stopped.

"Bella if he means that much to you then you should take a chance. From what you told us and how you look now it is love. It is what I felt with Carlisle and what the girls feel for my sons. Don't let this chance at being happy and in love pass you up. "She kissed me on the forehead.

"Bella she is right. I felt this way when I first met Emmett. My stubbornness wouldn't let me love him. I finally came to the realization that I loved him when I came close to losing him."

"Rose you never told us about that. Would you please tell us if you don't mind? I don't want to pry." She nodded yes but said wait till we get to our private room. We got out of the limo and went in. They were expecting us just like the last time. This time there was juice drinks and sparkling water. The same lady took us to our room just like last time.

We each got into our robes and were asked what we wanted. Esme was so sweet when she interrupted but told her everything. We started with pedicures and manicures first. My nails were a mess but I hoped they could do something for them. Washing all those dishes, the frosting and the rest of my work was taking a toll on them.

We were each put into our foot baths and our hands to soak. Rosalie started in on her story of how she almost lost him.

"I don't know if you know this but my dad left soon after I was born and mom never cared to be a mother. I was on my own a lot growing up and when I graduated high school she said she wanted her life back and left me on my own. I was in law school and trying to makes ends meet. I was lucky that my scholarship provided everything I needed. I had a job at a local bar to cover anything else I might need. The work sucked but the tips were great. The Cullen's were working on the college adding a wing or something like that. All the girls were swooning over the gorgeous Cullen brothers. I saw them around and didn't give them a second glance. I had to get through college my future depended on it. I ran into him one day and after him chasing me down I gave up the fight. His charm got to me. He treated me like no other man I had dated. I wanted to keep it casual and just date when I felt like it. Emmett pursued me and treated me like a queen. I lied to myself about how I felt about him. I don't know what happened but school was getting to me. I was so stressed out that I freaked when I saw Emmett talking to another women. I just let it all out and told him I was done that I couldn't do this anymore. I walked away Emmett tried to explain what was going on but I would not listen." She paused as she picked out her nail polish. Blood red, made me wonder what her dress looked like.

"Emmett called, sent flowers and whatever else he could think of. It wasn't till the women I saw him with called me one day. She told me I was losing out on one of the best things that has ever happened to their family. I was going to screw all her plans up and I needed to make it right."

"Wait a minute? Are you telling us it was Esme you saw him with?" Alice had her mouth open. She shut it with such force that I heard her teeth rattle.

"Yes it was Esme. She shook me out of my stupor with that phone call. I flew out the door and went looking for him. He was not at the apartment they had but I found him on the campus. It was right then I ran up to him and kissed him as hard as I could. I told him that I was madly in love with him and was never going to let him go. We took it long and slow. A year later he proposed and you know the rest."

"Rosalie that is wonderful. I am so glad you told us especially me. I can see why now you both said what you said to me. I just hope it ends well as I have a lot of baggage to bring into a relationship." I pointed at the French tip. It would go perfect with my dress. Alice was finally rubbing off on me.

"I knew from the get go that Emmett and Rosalie were meant for each other. I could tell when he talked about her. Jasper is the same way. He lights up when he talks about you Alice. Bella whoever this man is he will take you baggage and all. You don't know his history he may just have as much baggage as you do."

We all were done with our manicures and they started on our pedicures. Esme told us about her dress. It was simple and beautiful just like her. Rosalie said she had picked out a red strapless number and she hoped that she looked ok in it. Her beautiful baby bump was showing and she was glowing.

We finished up and we each headed our separate ways. Each of us wanted something different. Esme wanted a mud wrap, Rosalie a pregnancy message, Alice said something about pour cleansing and all I wanted was one of those deep messages.

I laid on the table and let the women message my troubles away. I had so many questions to ask him even though I knew so much about him already. I wanted to taste his lips on mine. I wanted his hands to feel my heart beating out of my chest. I wanted him to feel what he did to me when we talked. All these horrible thoughts went through my mind. With each release of tension my mind was put at ease. For the first time other than starting the business and going to Alaska I knew what I wanted. I wanted him I just was not sure if he wanted me.

She left the room and I put on my robe again. She waited out side the door and took me to the rest of the girls. They all had the look of relaxation on their faces. Alice must have had a good time because she did not jump in her seat when it came time for hair and makeup.

"Mr. James make us beautiful!!" Rosalie was spun around in her chair.

I found it odd as there were only women working on our hair and makeup. Rosalie said that Mr. James owned this place and he only hired the best. I was happy to hear that because I could be a hopeless cause without a genius working on me.

She carefully washed my hair and put it in rollers. I was put under the dryer to bake for awhile. Now I knew what brownies must feel like. My hair was checked to see if was dry. She carefully put me in my chair. I was not allowed to see what she was doing as she wanted it to be a surprise. She pulled the rollers out of my hair and started to work her magic. She pulled, teased and curled my hair into submission. She started on my make up. I never really wore it as eyeliner was dangerous to the eyes. I nearly poked an eye out in high school when Alice demanded that I try it. She gave up on me as she saw the tears in my red eye.

My mouth fell open when I saw myself in the mirror. Half of my hair was on the back of my head and the rest was cascading down my back all in soft curls. You couldn't see a bobby pin or anything holding it up. It was like magic. My make up was soft but she played out my eyes. Alice must have told her the color of my dress because it matched perfectly. I almost started crying but I knew I would be smacked for ruining it all.

I could see everyone in the mirror looking at me. They all smiled and nodded. Alice put her hands on my shoulders and leaned towards my ear.

"That is the Bella we all see all the time. Your inner beauty is showing through your outer beauty." Little did Alice know my inner beauty wanted to bitch slap her outer beauty.

Esme's hair was simple. It was kept down but put in soft waves. Rosalie's was in small curls and it looked like a halo on her head. Alice had her hair slicked back into a chic bob. They all looked beautiful. We all got dressed slowly as not to mess anything up. Esme paid the bill even though we all protested and went to the limo. I didn't know about them but I was starving.

We arrived at the limo and headed to Esme's room for lunch. She must have timed this right because there was a beautiful lunch buffet waiting for us. We each sat down and ate carefully. I was so hungry I could have sucked the lint off the carpet but I withheld.

"Can I ask where the guys are?" I carefully took a bite of the pasta salad. It was good but mine was better.

"They are with their dad playing golf. They do it every year but this year is special to all of them." I noticed Esme paused and looked at the others. Something was up and I was not part of this little secret they were keeping. I didn't want to pry but I was curious just the same.

I heard my cell phone ring and went to get it out of my purse. It was Angela telling me everything was set up and it looked spectacular. She said Alice had done it again but she said wait till you see it. I told her to have a good time with Ben and enjoy the extra time they had deserved it.

I went back to the girls and they stopped talking when I walked back into the room. I did not know I was a chat killer. I just looked at them and said that Angela had set things up with Ben.

"Alice just exactly what did you do for decorations? Angela said you out did yourself." I took another bite of pasta salad.

"Just you wait! I think it is my best work yet!" She was bouncing in her seat. Whatever calmed her down at the spa had worn off.

"Ladies we better finish up as it is getting late. We have dresses to get into and men to see." Alice frowned when she looked at me.

"I will be ok. No matter what happens tonight. I will be ok."

Alice wanted us each to go in to get dressed one at a time. She wanted each of us to be surprised at how we looked. Esme went first. She was so quiet when she got dressed but it did not take long. I knew I was going to take some time as I was still new to all of this.

She came out in a beautiful strapless dress. It was a green color but not grassy green. Alice pointed out it was celadon. It had a sweetheart neckline that was embellished with sequins, beads and rhinestones. The bodice was pleated and the skirt was straight. She looked so beautiful and I was sure Carlisle could not keep his eyes off of her. Her mask was different that what I had seen at the shop. It was in silver and matched the beading on her dress. It was all metal and was like fine lace. It was bigger than our masks too. It framed her face like it was made for her. She mentioned that Carlisle had this made especially for her one year. She always wore it and made sure the dress she wore matched it. Esme told us that Carlisle wore one like it but it was plainer and more rounded.

"Do you think Carlisle will like it?" she asked us all looking in the mirror. We all told her she would knock him off his feet.

Rosalie went next. She was nervous to wear something like this being pregnant. She took longer than Esme did. I heard her groan and lock the door.

"I am not going!! Tell Emmett to dance with that horrible Palmer woman."

I looked at everyone. Esme was worried I saw it in her eyes. Alice just sat there not knowing what to do. I got up and knocked on the door.

"Rose please come out. I am sure you look beautiful. How could you not. Please come out you are scaring us all."

I heard the door unlock and it slowly opened. Rose slowly came out in a river of red. She was breathtaking. The dress was not as shiny as Esme's but still shone in the light. It was strapless and very simple. The bodice was swept to one side creating a slight gather in the fabric. It was very straight and flared out at the bottom in layers of tulle and fabric. She had put on black satin gloves that came up to her elbows. Her mask was a lot like ours though more rounded and curvy. It was black and red and sparkled like Alice's. She said that Emmett would wear one like hers. She told us that she hated seeing couples match but is the one time she gave into it. Her bump slightly showed but you could tell she was pregnant. She was one of the most beautiful pregnant women I knew.

"Rosalie, you look beautiful. Emmett is not going to take his hands off of you. "

"That is what got us here in the first place." She put her hands on her blooming tummy. We all laughed and hugged her.

It was Alice's turn. I knew what her dress looked like and she was going to knock the girls out of their dresses. She took her time and slowly came out. They saw her in an elegant gown glowing in pink.

"Alice you look like cotton candy. Good enough to eat. I think we are going to need another room because Jasper is going never let you go. "Rosalie slowly sat on the couch next to Esme. Esme rolled her eyes and said she did not want to know about her son's sex lives. We laughed again at that and the look on her face. Alice took out the special facial glue to affix her mask to her face. She handed both the glue and my mask to me.

"Scoot Bella you are next!" Alice pushed me into the room. I heard a knock on the door but continued to get dressed. I noticed a beautiful panty and strapless bra set. It matched my dress exactly. I slowly pulled the dress over my head. It felt wonderful on my skin and pulling my gloves up my arms made me shiver. I was so grateful I had not messed up my hair or makeup.

I opened the door slowly and heard gasps. I was not sure if it was good news or not. All at once they told me how beautiful I was. Esme came up to me and kissed me on my forehead. I knew she considered us her daughters just like she did with Rosalie.

"Now I have a surprise for all of you!" She went over to the table and laid out were boxes upon boxes. She had jewelry delivered to the room for us to pick out something. I saw a man standing next to the table. I thought Emmett was big but this man was fucking huge! He was there to watch over the jewels and then take them back to the vault. He would also come to get them in the morning.

"Now these are all on loan so we cant keep them but put out your feminine power and they might just be ours one day. " We all laughed at the thought of Esme telling us she didn't want to hear about her son's sex lives and on the other hand she was telling them to give in.

Rosalie chose a simple diamond necklace and earring set. It gave her dress just enough sparkle and made her even more beautiful. Alice chose a single strand of pearls with matching earrings. They made her look so elegant.

"Bella when I saw this I thought it would be perfect for you." I saw Esme take out a beautiful pearl and diamond choker. In the middle was a rectangle with a floral pattern in diamonds. Seven strands of small pearls went around each side. I lifted my hair and she put it on me carefully enclosing the clasp. There were matching earrings that matched the middle of it. I looked breathtaking if I don't say so myself.

"Picture time!! Look your best ladies. Let's make some memories!" Alice literally bounded for the door. I thought I told her to stay away from the Red Bull.

What pictures? No one said anything about pictures. At least I looked as good as the rest for once. Alice explained that she had a photographer brought in. She thought that people would want memories of tonight's event. The wall of a man left with the rest of the jewels. We headed down to the lobby so they could meet the men.

Alice had kept the lobby simply decorated. It had twinkle lights in all the bushes and trees. I noticed the area for pictures as you couldn't miss the flashes of blinding light. It had a simple background and matched anything.

I heard a gasp and turned around. There stood Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Edward was no where to be found. Maybe he was not coming which would be so like him to bail on his family. Carlisle walked up to Esme and kissed her. It was simple kiss but there was meaning to it. Jasper slowly walked up to Alice and walked around her. Alice beamed as he looked up her and down. He took her in his arms and looked into her eyes. I had to look away because I felt awkward looking in on a moment with them. Emmett quickly walked over and swept Rose into a deep kiss as he dipped her. She giggled as he brought her back up.

I looked around the beautiful hotel and hoped that he would see me. How would I know it is him? I told him that I would be in blue but there were a lot of women wearing blue. I heard someone call my name as I shook out of the thoughts in my head.

"Bella are you ok? You are really quiet." I knew what Alice was getting to. She had not a clue how I felt about all of this.

"Alice I am just taking in all your breath taking work." I turned around and everyone was looking at me.

"Ok what is wrong and why are you all staring at me? It is making me more nervous that I already am. The damn heals I was wearing were out of the norm for me. Alice knowing my fetish with Elvis had blue suede stilettos made for me. They were beautiful but death traps all the same.

"Bella…wow…you are breathtaking…..no man is going to keep his hands off of you…..your dance card is going to be full tonight." They all talked at once and I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Ladies let us go get our pictures taken. The men already did theirs and then we can do couples." I heard Esme stop suddenly. I knew what she had said and I knew she was upset that she had said it.

"Esme it is ok. I am just happy to be here. Alice and I can get one done. Everything is ok." I hugged her.

"Bella I just want you to have what we all have. We all have worried so much about you." Tears had started in her eyes.

"Someday…….." I had left it at that. We all walked to the photographer and waited for our turn.

Esme and Rosalie were in back with the two of us in front. The photographer took several and mentioned about a mother having beautiful daughters. Esme beamed at that. Alice and I went next as I wanted to go see what she had done. I wanted to leave the couples to enjoy their photo session. Esme and Carlisle were up first as I left them.

I walked into the ballroom and gasped. The theme was Alice in Wonderland. At one end was a huge orchestra and to the side a DJ. I laughed at that but knowing Alice she wanted all tastes to be enjoyed. They were all dressed in tuxedos with dripping red roses. The DJ had rabbit ears on and was going through CDs.

The tables were round with black and white covers on them. They each had a different centerpiece on them. Some were wrought iron and covered in dripping red roses. They had cards dangling down from different branches of the candelabra. The candles were white but sparkled. I always wondered how she did that and not making them more flammable than they already were. The other tables had small tea pots full of white roses. On all of the tables were small white boxes at each place setting. I saw a women open them and inside was a pocket watch ornament. I am sure they were engraved with the dates as Alice was into details like that.

Waiters were dressed in black tuxedos with red and white accents. Their ties and cumber buns had the card symbols on them. The waitresses wore the same dress as Alice in the book. They were short but tasteful. Each of them had a black ribbon in their hair to complete the look. They all carried mirrored trays full of different drinks. I noticed the glasses had the card symbols on them too. I noticed double doors at the other end of the room.

I went to it and the buffet had been laid out here. There was so much food and I was glad I didn't have to do that. Alice must have told them how to decorate it because everything was in a silver bowl or on a mirror. At the other end was the dessert buffet. All of our work was being tasted. I was so proud of Angela and Ben. The set up was beautiful. I laughed at the cookies we had decorated specially for this event. Angela and I laughed over her story behind the "EAT ME" cookie. I blushed at the thought of that.

I turned around and went to find the others. I am sure we already had a table. Alice had mentioned that The Cullen's had the same table every year. I looked around the ball room and didn't see them. I went back to the picture area and they were just finishing up. I told Alice she out did herself this time.

Esme took Carlisle's arm and walked in. Emmett took Rosalie's hand and followed them. Jasper and Alice just stood there looking at me.

"Bella I would be honored to walk you in. Who would pass up to have two beautiful ladies on my arms."

"I guess you will do." I rolled my eyes at him and took his arm. Alice took his other and we walked into the ballroom. Let this night begin and I hope it would last forever.

I saw the rest of our little group at the table. As we approached it Carlisle pulled my chair out for me. Jasper did the same for Alice too. I noticed an empty seat and asked about it. They said Edward had been detained but would see us all later. Everyone got up to dance and I sat and watched all the people. There were some beautiful dresses with matching masks here. I could hardly contain my laughter when I saw Mrs. Palmer enter wearing a bright orange dress with matching mask. They had brought us a lot of business but she drove us both insane. I turned around so she would miss me. I was relieved when she missed me and went to her table.

Everyone came back and I told them what I had seen. We all laughed and Carlisle mentioned something about crazy women. We all laughed harder at that. Emmett mentioned something about food. I agreed with him this time. We all waited in the short line to get a plate of the wonderful food. There were so many options that I just took a bit of what I thought would be good. We all carried our plates back to our table when Emmett said he would be right back. He was gone for awhile but came back with two huge plates of desserts.

"I thought it might be easier that way. Bella I can't wait to taste your delicacies you made for all of us tonight. "I shook my head at him.

We all talked and ate while we watched people get up and dance. I have to say Alice did a great job making sure all genres were covered. I heard Esme moan when she bit into the chocolate mouse we had made. They all enjoyed all the desserts we had worked so hard on. Esme wanted the recipe for the mousse. I normally don't give out my recipes but I would do anything for this women and her family.

"Look Rose…EAT ME!" Emmett bit into the cook and smiled at her. She playfully smacked him on the arm and kissed him on the nose. We all laughed at that and Esme shook her head at him. Carlisle and Esme loved their boys. They were going to make great grandparents. Their grandchild would be spoiled but loved too.

I heard the director of the orchestra speak something about the next song being for the princess in blue. I whipped my head around and started looking around for him. This had to be him. Only he called me princess and I told him what color I was wearing that night. Across the room I saw a man with a blue rose in his hand. I wobbled as I got up but Jasper came to my rescue again and held me steady.

"Bella go he is waiting for you." She kissed me on the cheek and went back to the table.

I couldn't move as my body and mind were going in different directions. I just looked at him. His hair was slicked back and he wore a black tuxedo with blue accents. His mask was similar to mine. I was in awe that he did this all for me. I shook off the battle and slowly walked over to him. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles softly. He brushed the rose on the side of my face and its perfume wafted through my nostrils. He led me out to the dance floor as the music started. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. There was something familiar about them but I was so in the moment I pushed it back into my mind. He embraced me and we started dancing to the music. I was home in his arms.

We were going around the dance floor and I noticed the others had joined us. Everyone just smiled at us. There was something behind the twinkle I saw in their eyes. The music was so beautiful but then I realized what song it was.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I cant help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you_

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you  
For I cant help falling in love with you"

He started humming in my ear and his breath tickled my ear. I tried to speak but he put his finger on my lips nodding his head no. I held on to the rose as he spun me around the room. I noticed we were glass conservatory. He held me tight and we just swayed to the next song by the DJ.

He dragged his nose along my chin from one side to the other. He slowly put his hand through my hair and then snuggled into my neck. I felt his hands moving to my waist as he looked into my eyes. Our heads leaned into each other and his lips embraced mine. My body was on fire as our lips mingled with each other. His tongue teased my bottom lip and I let him in. I put my hands through his hair as our tongues danced with each other. I heard him moan as he kissed me harder. I never wanted this to end.

We pulled apart and tried catching our breath. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist as I laid my head on his chest. We both just took in the moment never wanting it to end. I felt his hand move away from his face.

"Princess…..Bella…." How the hell did he know my name? I never told him that piece of information.

I still had my hands on his chest as I looked up. There stood Edward looking down at me with a smile on his face. Was this some kind of sick joke? How could someone be so cruel to another person?

"Bella let me explain myself." He tried to take my hand and lead me to a bench but I pulled back.

I wanted out of here and away from the humiliation. I held back the tears and just looked at him. I turned around to leave and he grabbed my hand again.

"Bella please let me explain why I did this. Please don't go." He looked back at me trying to figure out what I was going to do next.

I had no words for him. What I was feeling was so mixed up. All I could think was to get the hell out of there and away from him. I turned around and tried to get through the crowd. The tears were slowly falling down my cheeks as I said excuse me to each person I bumped into. I heard my name being called over the music and I kept going. Alice must have seen me and followed me out to the lobby.

"Bella what is wrong please tell me what happened? You looked so happy in his arms and then this." She just stood there looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Do you know who that was?! Is this some kind of sick joke?" I went on to tell her who it was but stopped me.

"Bella give Edward a chance. You fell in love with him please let him explain." She tried to hug me but I pushed her back.

"You fucking knew about this!!"

"Bella let me explain. Let us all explain please." I noticed that everyone was standing at the door way looking at me.

It all made sense now. The comments from everyone, the looks they gave each other and Edwards attempts at being a human being. I didn't know how long this had been going on but tonight was the end. I dropped the rose that was in my hand and Alice watched it fall to the floor in pieces.

"This is some kind of sick joke to play on a person." I tried to spew out all the anger and hurt that I was feeling at that moment. The tears were flowing readily now. I tried to keep my balance but started to fall.

"Fucking let me go! Just let me go!" I was yelling at this point but I didn't want to make a scene. Jasper and Emmett backed off as they let me go.

I saw them all looking at me with sadness in their eyes. Tears were slowly falling down the girl's faces. I wanted them to hurt as much as I did right now. I wanted their hearts ripped out like mine was. Emmett took Rosalie into his arms and held her. Jasper tried to hold Alice but she just stood there. Esme was silently crying and Carlisle was no where to be found.

I quickly turned around and started running. I didn't know where I was going but I wanted out of this place. I heard Alice cry out to me but I just ran from her. I could hear my shoes on the pavement as the noise echoed on the street. I don't know how far I went but I stopped to catch my breath in front of a closed deli. I looked into the window and saw my face. I looked horrible but not as bad as I felt. I pulled my cell phone out of my little bag and called a cab. I told them where to find me. Alice must have tried calling cause my call waiting kept beeping in. I ignored the calls as I got into the cab. The driver asked where to go. I didn't know where to go but decided to go home.

I was dropped off at the back of the coach house and paid him. I am sure I was charged too much but at this point I didn't give a shit. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door. I took off the dress and laid it on the bed. I pulled the shoes off and set them besides it. I slowly took off the jewelry and placed it next to the shoes. I pulled the pins out of my hair and brushed it roughly. I grabbed a sweatshirt, jeans, warm socks and my boots. I didn't know where I was going but I wanted to be prepared. I threw an extra set of clothes into my backpack along with my wallet. I grabbed my car keys and never looked back. I got into my car, opened the garage door and backed out. I shut the door and set the alarm by remote. I wanted the hell out of here and fast.

My phone was ringing off the hook. I looked at the display and noticed my voice mail was full. Alice kept texting me but I turned the ringer to buzzer and threw it in the back seat. I cranked up the radio and kept driving.

The music pounded in my head as the street light passed me. I drove over the bridge and entered Vancouver. I stopped for gas and some bottled water. I got back in and kept driving. I took each highway as it lead me on my travels. I came into Seattle and tried to find a hotel. I wanted something nice but safe. I pulled into the first one I saw and paid for valet parking. The hell with saving money and the hell with everything else I just wanted to be left alone in my sorrow and humiliation. I paid for a single room under my mother's name. I didn't want to be found. The bellhop walked me too my room. I gave him a tip and closed the door latching it with the safety latch.

I turned out the lights the bellhop turned on. I threw my back pack on the bed and crawled into an empty corner of the room and just sobbed.


	46. Chapter 46

**I am just awestruck by the awesome heartfelt reviews I received on the last chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you all in what I did. I love hearing what you all think. I don't own these characters but I do own warm socks because it is freezing here. The songs for this chapter are "Last Goodbye" by Jeff Buckley, "What Sarah Said" by Death Cab For Cutie, "Kiss Me" by Six Pence Non The Richer and "Everything is Broken" by Bob Dylan. Enjoy**

**EPOV/OCTOBER 18****TH**

I was elated when Bella finally talked to me in chat. I felt horrible when things ended badly that night. I was even more elated when she said would meet me at the ball. I wanted her to know how I felt and to explain my past and why I was what I was. My family was happy that I finally was beginning to heal and Bella had a huge play in that. My heart healed because she showed me I could love and be loved again. There was one person that I needed to say good-bye to before tonight.

We were all sitting around the breakfast table enjoying each other's company. Just like the ball staying at mom and dads the night before was tradition. We ate breakfast and then split up. We boys would go do something special with dad. I always complained I hated this damn tradition but who could blame me? I used to go to this with her. Mom and Rosalie would do a spa day and be girls together. Mom was looking forward to this year because not only did she have Rosalie but she had Alice and Bella.

I looked forward to this ball this year. I finally had dealt with all the pain and sorrow I had been living with. My family loved having the old Edward around and I was more ecstatic to have a niece or nephew on the way. The big addition to my life was Bella. My heart ached when I was away from her. I looked forward to seeing her even if it was at her worst. The morning we walked in on them after a night of drinking was the worst. I know Alice was mortified when Jasper told her what happened. I don't think she ever told Bella just exactly how she got into bed that night. I was grateful to be there for her as it took all my will power not to tell her then. The smell of her was blazed into my brain for a long time after I kissed her that night.

We were eating breakfast when I decided to bring the topic up of saying good-bye finally. Mom and dad were cooking breakfast for all of us. Jasper was making coffee and Emmett was trying to console Rose. My poor sister-in-law still had morning sickness and was looking a little green. She had her head on the table and Emmett was rubbing her back.

Mom set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of us all. Rosalie ran for the bathroom again and Emmett followed her. Jasper mentioned something about seeing a doctor about this and mom assured him that she was fine. Mom said that she had morning sickness with all of us and still can't eat some foods today because of it.

"Mom I am sorry we made you so sick." I hugged her and went back to breakfast.

"It was worth it ever time I went through it. Who knew I would have three handsome intelligent men in my life." She took a sip of her tea.

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" Dad put his arms around her wasted and nuzzled into her neck.

"Sweetheart you are the only man in the bedroom for me." Mom let that hiss out of her lips. Jasper moaned and made fake puking noises while Mom and Dad laughed at it. I always thought my parents had the perfect relationship despite their squabbles and disagreements.

Emmett and Rosalie came back. He asked what we had missed and Jasper said we are not going there. I laughed and saw Rose put her head back on the table top. Mom set a mug of tea and some dry toast in front of her. She told her it would help and then kissed her on the head.

"I know we have plans to play golf today but is there something else we can do before we hit the green?" I took another drink of my coffee.

"What do you have in mind?" Jasper's head popped up from his plate.

"I think it is time I went back. It is time to say good-bye." I went silent as they all looked at me.

"You have not been back there since her services but I think it is a great idea. I can't say enough how much we have missed you. I have missed your hugs and your laughter. The night you played for your father and I healed my heart." Mom hugged me with tears slowly falling down her face. I did not meant to make her cry but I am glad she said what she had. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all agreed with her. Rosalie asked for me to play everyone's favorite songs on the piano to be put on a CD for the baby. I was more than happy to oblige for her.

"Mom and I are heading to get the other girls. I think Bella is looking forward to this night. I know when I talked to Alice the other day she said Bella was even looking forward to the spa." Mom and Rosalie snickered at the thought. Emmett went to open his mouth to ask what the giggles meant but Jasper told him not to go there. We all laughed at that remark.

I did dishes after breakfast and went to change. I wanted to stop at a floral shop to get some flowers for her and a blue rose for Bella. I went up to change and saw that everyone had done the same. I met them at dad's car.

"How about we say two out of three?" Emmett and Jasper had their fists out waiting for me. We always did this when we were in the car together. Jasper won the first round and I won the second. Emmett was pouting but he always picked rock. If he would just change his tactics he might win one of these days.

"Damn it Edward you always win! How the hell do you know I pick rock?"

"Emmett you always pick rock just like Jasper picks paper. I could win this deaf and blind." I laughed at them as I got into the front seat. I heard them mumbling that the needed to start changing their tactics.

Dad knew what I wanted to do. He had a sixth sense when it came to my mind sometimes. He parked in front of the floral shop we always used. Dad use to get mom flowers here when he was courting her and the store passed from generation to generation. I knew what I wanted but still was nervous about tonight.

The lady behind the counter smiled at me. I went to pick out a beautiful bouquet of flowers. They were all her favorites and I am sure she would have enjoyed them if she was still here. I didn't see any blue roses so I asked. She told me they were hard to find but they got a small shipment. They kept them in back and she went to grab me one. I just hoped Bella would like it.

We drove up to the metal gate and went through it. The cemetery was centuries old. Her family had a plot here but never thought they would use it for their only daughter. My knees were shaking and dad put his hand on top to try to calm me down. It was very quiet in the car as we slowly went up the paved road. He stopped and I knew it was time. I got out and was stopped before I got the door closed.

"Edward do you want us to come with you or do you want to go on your own?" Emmett asked. I am sure they were all wondering it.

"No I need to do this on my own. Thank you for asking though." I finally shut the door and scoured for her headstone.

Her parents had some sculptor do a beautiful angel and it stood out amongst the other headstones. I found it and ran my hand over the angel wings. The stone was smooth and cold underneath my hand. I could see that other people had done the same thing. I wondered how much her parents and brother spent here. I should have been here but I could never make myself come.

The headstone was simple in design other than the angel. It didn't have her picture on it but dance shoes and music notes. That was our symbols for each other whenever we wrote letters or when I sent flowers. She signed with dance shoes and me music notes. I set the flowers down and knelt down in the wet grass. I slowly traced the lettering with my fingers

Sara Higgins

1982-2001

Beloved daughter, sister, friend and fiancée.

You are forever in our hearts.

I never realized that they had put me in there. She was my fiancée when she passed and I am sure we would be married now with children. She wanted children when she was young so we could enjoy them. I cleaned the leaves and such off the bottom of it and set the flowers in the cup that was in the stone. I just sat there and the words would not come. It always annoyed her when I did this. She would give me a swift kick in the ass and tell me to get on with it. I always did and then would get out what was in my mind.

"Sara for the past 7 years I have mourned you. I didn't want to live without you. My life was never the same without you there loving me. I have done so many things wrong and hurt so many people along that path. They forgave me though. Lord knows they shouldn't have but my family loves you. Emmett got married and they are expecting a baby. I am going to be an uncle." I went on with what had happened and how things were going for me.

"My music died the day you left me but I found it again. My heart found someone again to love. Her name is Bella and I think you two would have gotten along with each other. She loves all sorts of music, reading, she is a fabulous cook and has her own business. I was such an ass to her but…"

I poured my heart out to her just like I always did. I need her to know that she would always be a part of me.

"I love you will all my heart. You will always be a part of me but I want to love again. Bella has been through so much. She makes my heart complete and whole again."

The tears were falling down my face and I whispered good-bye to my past love and walked to the car. I saw my dad and brothers leaning up against the doors. Dad hugged me and my brothers put their hand on my shoulders. I nodded I was ok and wiped the tears away. I looked back on more time and then looked up. She was watching me and always would be there.

We played a round of golf. We were supposed to be out all afternoon but what I had to do was more important. All was going well till Emmett threw his golf club into the green instead of the ball. We all rolled on the ground when that happened. The look on Emmett's face looking at the ball and then the club in the sand was priceless. Wait till mom hears this one as something always happens like this especially when Emmett plays.

"Emmett, how has it been with Rose pregnant? How is she feeling?" Jasper opened the back door and climbed in.

"You saw her this morning as she ran for the bathroom. Lately all she does is get sick. I am beginning to worry about her." Emmett shut his car door with a worried smirk on his face.

"Son morning sickness is normal. I am sure it will subside eventually. Your mother was sick every time she was pregnant with each one of you. Though you the only one she had cravings with."

"No wonder I love peanut butter with my steak." Emmett licked his lips. I never went out to a steak house with them because it made me sick even thinking about it. I noticed he was thinking about something because he had this strained look on his face. He always did that when he was deep in thought.

"Emmett you are making that face again. What is going on in that complex brain of yours?" I dared to ask him and I was scared as to what the answer was going to be.

"I was just thinking that my sex was going to end sooner rather than later. Damn that wife of mine is one horny woman!" I saw him pump his arm in the air.

"Emmett I do not want to hear about your sex life with my sister-in-law." I rolled my eyes at him in the mirror.

Both Jasper and dad laughed at my comment. I asked them if they wanted to hear about it and Jasper shuttered no. As dad drove along we made small talk. I told them how I wanted things to go tonight and hoped that Bella would be glad to see me.

We pulled into the hotel and paid for valet parking. We went to mom and dad's room to get dressed. Jasper had told us that Alice out did herself on this party. She even hired a photographer to take pictures. I said we needed to do that before the ball started so I could put my plan into action. It would be nice to have a picture of all of us. This year's ball was so different from the lasts. All I did was brood and make everyone miserable.

Dad was the first one dressed. He wore the same tux as always but his mask was different this year. It was made of silver and looked like lace. Mom must have broken him down on theirs matching each others. He bought her one years ago but would never buy one to match it.

Emmett was in a simple tux with one black button at the top. He had mousse in his hair but left it curly. His mask was in a harlequin pattern in black and red. Rosalie must have told him the colors for tonight. She always did but he always got to pick out his mask as she wanted him comfortable.

Jasper came out in a black tuxedo with pink accents. We all laughed at him but he said he would do anything for Alice. We all admitted we would have done the same. His mask was half pearl colored and the other a pink color. For pink being a girl's color it looked good on him.

My tuxedo was simple and plain. Mom called it a classic tuxedo and I just took her word for it. My mask was in colors of blue. I wanted to match Bella as that is what she told me to look for. I made sure I grabbed the blue rose as we went downstairs.

Alice must have been working this for a long time. She had turned the hotel in to a real Alice in Wonderland. Even the waiters and waitresses were in costume. There were not a lot of people here yet as it was still early but I wanted to be in the background when she came in.

We didn't have to wait a long time in line to have our picture taken. I know mom would cherish the pictures of her boys. The past few years were not full of many memories of us all together. Dad said that later we would have all of our pictures taken with the girls. I noticed dad pull out his cell phone and look at a text. Mom said they were coming down to join us. I looked at my father and brothers and quickly hid out of sight.

I hid over near the orchestra as I made arrangements for something special for us to dance to. I saw Mom and Dad walk in. Mom was beautiful and dad was beaming with her on his arm. Emmett came in with Rosalie and she was breathtaking in red. The further along she was in her pregnancy the more beautiful she was. I saw Jasper walk in with Alice on one arm and Bella on the other. Alice was so beautiful in pink. They kept exchanging glances at one another. I was sure I was going to have another sister soon.

When I saw Bella she took my breath away. She was right when she said look for blue and pink. The color on her made her beauty come alive. Her eyes kept looking around at different things and people. I saw her hide her laughter when the Palmers came in. They all sat down at the table we always had and started talking. I noticed her eyes kept looking about the room. She was looking forward to this more than I was.

They all got up and went to get something to eat. I saw mom enjoying the desserts that Bella had worked so hard on. I could just imagine tasting chocolate on Bella's lips. It nearly sent me over the edge. Emmett held up a cookie and Rosalie smacked him. The laughter ensued after that. Knowing my brother it was some smart ass comment.

I heard the director of the orchestra announce the next song was for the princess in blue. I came out into the open so she would see me with the rose. I saw her go weak but Jasper held her steady as Alice said something to her and kissed her on the cheek. She walked over to me and I took her hand. I slowly kissed her knuckles and embraced her. As the music started I took her out to the dance floor. She melted into my arms like she was meant to fit there.

I started to hum in her ear as we danced. She started to talk but I put my finger on her soft pink lips. Our song ended but another one started. I slowly danced us into the glass conservatory. No one was in here and I wanted a bit of privacy for us. I held her in my arms and I never wanted to let her go. I slowly took my nose along her chin from one side to another. She smelled so good like vanilla and chocolate mixed together. I put my hands through her hair and nuzzled into her beautiful neck. I am sure her hairdo was mess but I could give a shit at this point. I put my hands around her small waist and slightly pulled back so she could see me. Her eyes were sparkling and I could see her breathing getting faster.

Our heads leaned in and my lips touched hers. They were so soft, so warm and so mine. I had wanted to kiss her like this for a long time. I licked her bottom lip and she opened to me. Our tongues entwined with one another as she put her hands through my hair. The electricity that was shooting through my body was erotic. I moaned as I probed her mouth harder. Kissing her was heaven and down right erotic.

We both pulled back from one another. I could see her breasts moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. I tried to slow mine down too.

I moved my hand to my face as this was the moment I was waiting for. I slowly took of my mask as she still had her hands on my chest. My mind was racing as to what to say to her but I went with something simple.

"Princess……..Bella…."

She looked up at me without my mask and her eyes went blank. The sparkle that was there was dead now. The look on her face was mixed anger, pity and confusion. I tried to take her hand and take her to a bench to explain everything to her. She needed to know my past.

I could see tears in her eyes. I never wanted to upset her or make her cry. I wanted her to know that I was in love with her. I tried explaining again and asked her not to go when she turned away from me. She quickly moved away from me and I called out her name. She never looked back again. I felt my knees give away but felt some hands on me.

"Edward it will be ok. We will all make her understand. Time will heal everything and you will find each other. "He held me there as I sobbed. I lost one love of my life I couldn't go through the pain of losing another one.

He took me to a bench and just sat there with me. I don't know how much time had spent but he got up and said we could do nothing here. We went up to the room and I tried to keep it together. Mom had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. Emmett was holding Rose rubbing her belly. She looked at me with such sadness in her eyes. Jasper was holding Alice in his arms as she was asleep. Her eyes were puffy and so red. I fell to the floor again and mom came to hold me.

"Edward it will all be ok. Don't worry she will come back to you. Right now she is upset at all of us not just you." Dad helped her pick me up. They sat me in a chair and told me what had happened. Bella thought it was a big joke. She was so upset that they all had known and not said anything to her. Poor Alice was beside herself. She tried to explain but Bella would not listen to anyone. Alice tried chasing her down but Bella got away from her. No one knew where she was as she was ignoring her cell phone and texts from Alice.

All I knew was I wanted to explain everything and make things right. I wanted her to know I had fallen in love with her. Emmett took Rosalie to bed as Jasper picked up Alice. She whimpered in his arms and was crying in her sleep. They went to the girl's room and I took the one we would be sharing. Dad drew a bath for mom so she could relax. The emotional turmoil was taking a toll on her. I felt so bad for bringing my family into this but they wanted me happy. They wanted Bella in my life as much as I wanted her to be.

I crawled into bed with that kiss on my lips and Bella in my heart. Where ever she was I wanted her to be safe. My heart was breaking for the both of us.


	47. Chapter 47

**I want to wish you all happy holidays. This will be the last update before the holiday. I hope you all enjoy this. I don't own these characters but I enjoy the trip I am taking them on. The songs for this chapter are**

"**Nobody's Listening" by Linkin Park, "Confessions" by Slipknot, "Open Your Eyes" by Staind and "Crying Eyes" by J.J Cale.**

**ANGPOV/OCOTBER 19****TH**

I got the call early this morning as to what happened last night. Ben and I were supposed to be on a pre-honeymoon but it was interrupted. I felt so bad for him as he was looking forward to the time with me. The bed and breakfast was nice about letting us go early. When Alice called she could barely speak on the phone. She tried telling me what happened but started crying again. Jasper filled us in on what took place. I was not surprised when it blew up in all of their faces. They didn't know what Bella really thought about men. I know it was a shock to Bella I just hoped that she would realize what was in her heart when it came to Edward.

When we came back to the house it was eerie. I expected Bella to be there ready for work. The kitchen was dark and lifeless. I went out back to check the coach house and saw some lights on. I noticed all the cars in the back driveway when I went to check for Bella's car. They must have been keeping Alice company and waiting for Bella's call. Jasper said she was not answering and at this point they were getting worried. This whole situation was a fucking mess.

I walked back to the main house and noticed Ben had fixed us some lunch. I tried to eat but I was so worried. Bella had worried us all when she took off for Alaska but this time it was different. No one knew what was going through her head but me. I tried to work on some projects that were coming up but my mind was elsewhere.

I heard the phone ring and Ben pickup. I heard nothing but my name being yelled out. I ran into the parlor and Ben had the phone in his hand mouthing Bella. I yanked it out of his hand but then calmed myself down. Bitching her out was not going to help her. All I wanted was for her to come home and deal with all of this.

"Bella sweetie are you ok?" There was silence.

"Bella please talk to me. You have us all worried."

"Angela I am ok. I need some help and right now you are the only one I can count on." She barely got it out.

"Sweetie just tell me what to do and I will do it. Please tell me where you are."

"Angela I need you to go over to the coach house and get some extra clothes for me. Also would you grab my laptop. "Silence again on the other end. What the hell did she want with her lap top?

"Bella please tell me where you are I will come get you. Alice is heart broken and…." I tried to talk more but she stopped me.

"Angela no questions right now. Please get my stuff and call me when you get close to Seattle."

What was she doing in Seattle? She drove all night long to get away from all of this. I didn't ask anything else as I would get her to talk when I got there.

"Bella ok no questions and I will call when I get close to Seattle. We all love you Bella."

"See you soon." With that she hung up. I didn't know how I was going to get out of here by myself but I was going to do it for Bella. She needed an outsider from all of this and I was that person.

I told Ben what was going on. He said if I needed help he was there just like always. I told him I needed to do this for her. Bella knew in her heart what she wanted but she was so mixed up right now. I kissed him good-bye and promised to make this up to him. He said he counted on that but right now Bella was more important.

I walked over to the coach house and went up the stairs. Someone must have heard me because Alice jerked the door open. She looked like death. Her clothes had been slept in which was abnormal for her. Her eyes were so read that I am sure they burned. I know she was hoping it would be Bella because she teared up when she saw me.

I did not know what to say to them. Alice went back to Jasper's lap, Rosalie was in Emmett's and Edward was no where to be found. Bella had affected this family so much did she really know how much she meant to them. I stood there and decided to let them know why I was here.

"I am here to get some things for Bella." I started to go up the stairs but Alice stopped me.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Did she call you? Please tell us where she is I need to go get her!" Alice was screeching at the point and Jasper calmed her down. My patience were gone with this woman. After all the things Bella and I talked about in class she had some fucking nerve not to realize what had happened.

"Alice you have no right to ask where Bella is. Do you realize what you all have done? What you have done? Alice for someone that is so smart about so many things when it comes to Bella you are fucking clueless."

"How dare you speak to me that way and in my own house!!!?As for Bella you don't have a fucking clue either" She was out of Jasper's lap and on her feet glaring at me.

"Alice you don't realize all the classes we had together. It gave us the opportunity for us to talk. Do you realize the pain and damage you did to Bella? You went on double dates with her and yet left her alone to go fuck Austin. You left her with his friends pawing all over her. She always kept them off but what if she hadn't? You were to busy screwing your brains out you never knew how much pain she was in. She thought the only reason a man would ever love her was for sex. She always went home to cry herself to sleep only to find you the next morning all happy in post sex glory. Alice you pushed what you wanted on her. Bella tried to tell you that the clothes, dates, events were all too much. All she wanted was you to back off and let her find her way." I was screaming at this point in her face.

"See this from Bella's view point, she finally found someone she could trust in and then for her to find out it was Edward was a huge blow. The man she had fallen in love with was the ass that gave her so much shit. I don't blame Bella for telling you all to go to hell if that is what she did. I all I know is she called and I am going without anyone of you. I am going to tell you this if she comes back there better be some major explaining going on. Right now I don't know how much more she can take. "I turned on my heels and went up to her room. I could hear Alice sobbing. I didn't give a care she needed to know how much she hurt Bella through the years.

I grabbed whatever clothes I could find. I hope that whatever was going through Bella's head these clothes would fit her needs. I grabbed her lap top as I don't know if she would work but when it came to times like these Bella worked herself to death. At least everything is out in the open and they now know what is in Bella's head. I looked around to make sure I didn't forget anything really important. I walked down the stairs and found them all talking. Alice had her head in her hands and Jasper was trying to rub her shoulders.

"Some best friend I was. Bella lost her parents and then I pushed myself on her. What the hell have I done to her? I will never be able to repair the damage nor will she ever forgive me"

No one heard me come back down the stairs. I just wanted to get out of there and let them wallow in their misery but I couldn't.

"Alice she will forgive you in time. You just need to back the hell off and let Bella be. Let her find out what her heart and head want."

"Angela I just want her home. We all miss her and I need to fix this. How could I have ever done this to my best friend?" She was sobbing again. I just held her and rubbed her back.

"I will bring her back but don't be surprised if she is not with me. Give her some time to think things through. She has been through a lot these past months."

"Angela bring her home to us. Bring her home to Edward. He is an empty shell without her." Jasper stood up and took Alice back in his arms. She calmed down to his touch on her check.

"Don't you want to know how Edward is doing in all of this?" Emmett got off the couch and came towards me.

"Emmett the only person that matters right now is Bella." I went to turn away but he stopped me.

"Dad took him on a site inspection. He had to get him out of here and away from all of this. Edward has done nothing but sit in a chair and rock just like before. I can't….we can't let him go through the pain all over again. He won't survive it this time. He loves her so much and it is breaking his heart. "Emmett nodded at what Jasper had told me. Jasper handed me an envelope and told me to read it to Bella. He said he hoped it would help.

I knew about Edward's past and I felt for him. I can't even imagine losing Ben like that. I felt a pain in my heart for him. I promised I would give it to her and that was it. I headed for the car and blew a kiss at Ben in the window. Bella was fighting her heart but who could blame her.

I drove off with what information I had. Head for Seattle and call her then. I was right outside the city limits and I pushed in her number. She answered very softly. She had been crying again I could hear her hiccup on the phone. She told me what hotel and what room number she was in. I told her I was alone to make her feel better.

I pulled into parking lot and found a spot. I walked into the lobby with her bags in my hand. The woman at the desk must have been expecting me as she handed me a key card. I walked to the elevator and pushed floor 20. My stomach started to churn as I found her room number. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I used the key card and let myself in. All the lights were off and it was hard to see things. I found her in a heap in an unused corner of the room.

I noticed the beds had not been slept in. This worried me more about her state of mind. I set the bags down and bent in front of her. I wanted to put her into my arms but she just sobbed. The lights of Seattle were the only lights in the room. I went to turn a light on and she stopped me.

We sat there in darkness and silent for hours. I wanted to let her make the first move. I could hear her breathing mixed in with her silent sobs. Her crying subsided and she sat there holding her knees to her chest.

"Angela I am so scared. What if he is like the rest? I can't go through that all over again."

I pulled her into a hug and just held her. I wanted her to feel safe and wanted. I sat there and told her what I told Alice. I spilled everything out from all the conversations we had in class. She looked at me and realized that it should have been done a long time ago.

"Alice knows now and hopefully in time she will back off. Bella you need to be strong and speak your mind. There are some things you need to know before you make whatever decision you need to make. Did you know he was the one that caught you at the party when you were so sick? When you were in the hospital he made sure you got the best of care. You thought he was there because they made him be there but he was there because he was falling in love with you. Did you know that it was his idea for you to have a surprise birthday party? The charm bracelet that was from everyone was actually from him. Did you know that their father took Edward on a trip to get him out of Portland? It was all too much for him. Jasper said to give this to you and I said I would. It is up to you whether you read it or not." I handed her the envelope and she slowly opened it. She read it out loud slow and softly.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I never meant for that night to happen like it did. When you told me that you were falling for me on the internet I wanted to tell you then. Everyone knew but they never wanted to hurt you. The birthday party was all my idea. I wanted you to have a special birthday like you had with your parents. The moment I met you and saw you my life was changed. I was fighting one love in my past with what was going to be my future. Everyone knows this but it is time for you to know this. I lost my fiancé many years ago due to cancer. She was my everything and my life ended when hers did. I left school and quit playing my music. I lived a semi-catatonic life till everything came out in the open in New York. _

_I never knew it was you at first on the internet and then things started to click. Everything you told me in chat corresponded in real life. The night we went to Club Duvet I saw you in a different light. Only you would love the jelly fish tank, only you would dance with your heart and only you would tell me off. When we had the party for our parents I played because I was alive again. You don't know this but I watched you compete in Oklahoma. I booked a flight out as soon as I knew you were going. I did not want to miss out on something like this. I was so proud of you when you won. I never wanted to feel empty again. I want a future and I want it with you if you will let me. I understand that you are hurt but please forgive me. Forgive my family and all those that love you. Look at the bracelet when you get home. You have the key to my heart permanentaly and it is yours if you want it. _

_I LOVE YOU,_

_Edward_

She looked at me and bit her lip. She had no words but I wanted her to know how he felt. The pain in her eyes when I told her about him leaving was unbearable. He loved her unconditionally just like Ben loved me and Jasper loved Alice. Edward knows about her past and wants to help her get through it like he did. I told her that his father had to take him out of town to work. Edward was a mess and staying at home with all the memories was making things worse.

"Bella now that you know the truth what are you going to do?" I hoped she would say go home but I was not sure if that was going to happen.

"I never knew he did all that for me. How come everyone knew and didn't say anything to me?" She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Bella you don't give yourself enough credit. You are caring, loving, and talented and give before you do anything for yourself. You don't see yourself clearly enough. He sees all that but he also sees your stubbornness, your quirks and your klumziness. I don't understand why they did what they did but he loves you." I moved next to her and could hear her breathing.

"How can I go back knowing that he lost his first love? That is exactly what I did to him. I left him there and just walked away. How can he ever forgive me?"

"Bella there is no reason to forgive. They all know why you did what you did. All you need to do is come home and everything will fall into place.

She got up and put the letter in her bag. She paced the room and then sat back down. I could tell her mind was turning full force. I just wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Bella I want to know a few things. Why did you have me bring your laptop and just how much pressure do you have to take before you blow like this again?" Ok I was curious. Through all of these tantrums of the heart she was going to work?

"I don't want to go back home just yet as I need to think things out. I know what I am going to do but my mind and heart are fighting with each other again. As for the pressure yes there is a lot. I feel pressured to keep you and Ben employed. I feel pressure from Alice being herself all the time. I love her like a sister but sometimes she does not take no for an answer. As for the Cullen's I feel very inferior to them. That night it was just all too much. My best friend had kept a secret from me and it broke my heart that she did it. It made me wonder what other things she kept from me. There are some things I can do here for all of us while I get my life figured out."

We sat there in silence again. If I could have heard her mind working it would have been loud and clear like gears. I knew I had a long drive back in the dark.

"Angela would you mind doing some things for me while I am gone. Please? Make sure the decorations are up. I am sure you will have plenty of help. Also there is sugar cookie dough in the freezer would you make Halloween cookies. We can decorate them when I get back." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Bella if that is what you want then I will make sure it gets done." Even after all the pain and destruction she was thinking of work.

"Tell them I am ok and I will be back before Halloween. Tell them I love them and not to worry. Please Ang do that for me." She was pleading with me. Even in all this pain she was making sure everyone was ok.

"Bella I will I promise you that. Do I need to bring you more clothes?" I know I did not bring enough to last almost two weeks.

"I will hit a store here. It is about time I figure out what I want." She slightly smiled when she said that.

She looked at me then came over and hugged me. She whispered that she was blessed to have all of us. I knew she was going to be ok. Their hearts were meant for each other and it would happen sooner than later.

"I am ok just take my message home. I promise I will be home." She embraced me again and smiled larger this time. She walked me to the door and kissed my cheek.

"If you need anything you just call." I hugged her back and whispered he will be back. I left her there watching me leave. I took the elevator down and got into my car. I called Ben and told him that I needed him. I wanted him and he said he would be there forever for me.

As I pulled up to the house I saw that Ben was waiting for me. He had company with him and I am sure they wanted to know all the details. Ben opened the door for me and swept me into a kiss. I cocked my head to one side and he whispered later. He put his arm around my waist and walked me up the stairs. Alice was going to say something but Jasper held her back. Everyone sat at the huge table we used with clients. Ben sat beside me and held my hand. I knew he was there for me when I felt more than a few squeezes.

"Bella is fine but she is not coming back just yet. Alice I am sure you meant well but in Bella's eyes it was seen different. As for the rest of you she feels in superior. I am sure Edward's letter helped her understand what he had gone through. Just give her time to think things out. Her heart is fighting with her mind and right now I don't know what is going to win out. "

They all sat there looking at me. I am sure they did not want to hear what I had said but damn it someone had to say it. Ben held my hand tighter as he knew we were lucky to have our jobs. We would still be working 4 jobs between us if it were not for Bella. We were grateful for Bella but she did not have to try as hard as she did. I noticed Alice was going to say something but shut her mouth quickly.

"Alice I am not telling you where she is but she is safe. She is going to work where she is and she will be home before Halloween or close to it. All I know is what she asked Ben and me to do while she is gone. You are all more than welcome to help as I am sure it would make Bella happy."

"Angela just what does Bella want us to do while she is gone? You know us we would do anything for her. "Emmett took Rose's hand into his.

"I know this is hard for you to deal with but she told me she will be home. She wants us to decorate for Halloween. She wants us to cut out cookies and get them ready for when she gets back. I don't know what decorations but she said for Alice to take over on that. I am sorry I didn't bring her back but I do know this she loves all of you and Edward even more."

I got up out of my chair. We were all tired and all I wanted was a hot bath. That and for Ben to join me. They all thanked me and said that they had a lot to think about. Poor Alice was beside herself but Jasper was going to stay with her. Bella said she was blessed by her family but I knew it was us that were blessed to have her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you all for being patient with me to get this to you. I had it all done and we lost power twice today due to a snow storm that is upon us. I don't own these characters but I do own a brand new laptop. The songs for this chapter are "Cry For You" by September, "I Lie Awake" by Quietdrive, "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback, "This is Home" by Switchfoot, "I Drove All Night" and "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion and "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**BPOV/OCOTBER 30****TH**

The night Angela left me was the worst night in my life. I saw her leave and crumpled into a heap on the floor and sobbed. I was so wrong to assume it was a joke but in my heart I still felt betrayed. I knew that I had to figure out what I was going to do. I knew I loved Edward but I was not sure how he would take my non history of sex. I was afraid that he would not understand that I really didn't see myself clearly. In the kitchen I was in my element and I was beautiful in my eyes. In the rest of the world I felt like the ugly duckling sister with coke bottle glasses and buck teeth.

I knew about the expo months ago but never thought to go. Obviously my mind took me to Seattle to deal with everything. My heart and mind are in a constant battle with each other. They are in a world of right and wrong with each other. I finally had the fucking balls to listen to all the messages everyone had left me. At first they were full of worry that led to anger then to sorrow. Alice wanted me to come home so we could talk everything out and I could hear her soft sobs when she left them. Jasper said Alice was a wreck without me there. He wanted me to come home and calm her cause all the sex in the world was not helping. I choked on my lunch when I heard that. Rosalie wanted me to come home to feed Emmett. She said he was missing my great cookies but then admitted she was craving my truffles. Esme left a message for me full of love and courage. She told me to take my time and to come back home to all of them. There were messages from my parents and Mr. Xavier. They both told me to listen to my heart and take my time.

The one that surprised me the most was from Carlisle. He was quiet around me and made small talk with me most of the time. He said the Edward was empty without me and spent hours looking at all the pictures he had of me. He said that I needed to pull my head out of my ass and listen to what my heart was telling me. He said that he has never seen Edward or the rest of his family more alive since we came into their family. He understood why I was so upset at everything that happened that wonderful but upsetting night. He said to come home soon because they were all lost without me.

The one person I hoped that would call never did. Deep down I knew he was in pain as that is what I was told. I was in pain too. The first few nights sleep was hard to come by as he was on my mind. I cried painful tears and hoped that I had not screwed this up. He didn't know my history with boys growing up. I am sure Angela had clued them in to what I had told her. She said she blew up and probably pissed Alice off let alone a few Cullen's. I was glad it was all out though.

Growing up my mom would tell me that someday the perfect somebody would enter my life. Even at the young age of 5 we would talk about my prince charming. We had an open relationship till the day she died. She even brought my dad into it when the subject of sex came up. It was not weird to talk to them about taboo subjects most parents skidded around. I missed those talks even though they made me who I am today. I knew that Edward was my somebody, my prince charming waiting to sweep me off my feet.

I spent most of my time on the internet checking in with our website and orders. I felt so bad leaving Angela and Ben in a lurch. I talked to her several times a day and she always told me this was worth it than have me falling apart at home. She told me I needed this time to figure out my issues. I told her about the expo and how I found us some new vendors for supplies. They were both happy to hear that. I told her to pass the news to Alice that some dress vendors had heard about us and wanted to use us to get their clothes out. If they were used they would give them a discount but a bigger discount to us. Some of the dresses I saw were one of a kind and drop dead gorgeous.

I had a lot of spare time on my hands between talking to vendors and taking the classes they offered. I could have spent days looking through each of the stalls but the one that caught my eye was a small shop that offered special fabrics, yarns and such. I fell in love with what they had that I picked out enough yarn to make everyone scarves and hats for Christmas. I also fell in love with this fabric they had on a rack. I caught my eye the first day I saw it. It was paired with another fabric that it looked like waves in the ocean. I bought enough to make some quilts for the new addition that was coming.

Other than the little shop that I had fallen in love with I found this company that made decorations for all occasions. I took control and did what I wanted for once. I ordered what I liked in the colors I liked. It was liberating not having Alice there to make me change my mind to see things her way. When I saw the candy theme I knew it was perfect for a theme. I picked out huge candy canes, gingerbread men, suckers, wrapped candy and lots of white lights to put on everything else. I wanted us to stand out for this holiday from now on. I even had a picture in my mind of the gingerbread house I wanted to make for the bay window. It all came together and I put a rush on the order. It was going to be spendy but it all could be re-used. I felt like I had walked the fucking moon that day.

I spent my nights watching re-runs of House and crocheting. Making the quilt for the baby would have to wait till I got home to my sewing machine. I went back to that vendor several times and bought enough fabric to make a tree skirt, table cloth, and stockings for all of us. I knew that I was going home and everything would be ok. It wasn't till I re-read the letter Edward sent to me that I had a huge fucking euphony. The birthday party for me and everything else he did was because he loved me. I hoped that when I went home Edward would welcome me with those strong arms of his. The kiss we shared that night before everything went to shit was still emblazed on my brain. I still remembered how his lips felt on mine and how he tasted. I knew I had to go home and fix all of this. I had to pour my heart out to him and hoped that all would be forgiven. I also hoped that I had not fucked up the friendship between Alice and I.

As I packed my bags I heard my cell phone ring out "The Candy Man" as it scooted across the couch. Alice must have put that in as a joke. It made me laugh and I stopped dead in my tracks when that happened. It was the first time in weeks I had laughed.

I picked up my phone and flipped it open. I heard a whisper of hope come out my lips when I read it.

_Bella…I wanted to race after you and make you come back home to me. I would have come after you if you had asked me too but you need to come back on your own. I love you with all my heart and I am not whole without you here. I love you, Edward._

He still loved me and I knew he would be there when I got home. I just hoped it would be with open arms willing to take me back in.

I checked out of the hotel and had my car brought to me. When I started it I sent Angela a text that was coming home. She was elated just like I thought she would be. She said the decorations were fucking awesome and the cookies were ready for us to decorate. I was an hour of Seattle when she sent me another text saying that Ben and her were the only ones there. I wanted to know the story behind it all so I called her.

"Hi Ang!! I want to thank you and Ben for all your hard work. I know I fucked up your trip and I am sorry I did not apologize to you when you came to see me. Please tell me the truth is no one there because they don't want to see me? Did I fuck this up so bad that I can't repair it?"

I really wanted to hear the truth. I wanted to know that when I arrived home that my family would be there for me so I could explain why I did what I did.

"Bella it is all ok. I know you will make it up to us. You always take care of us. No one is here because they are all at the Cullen's carving pumpkins. Emmett got the brilliant idea to carve some special ones for the front porch for us. They all went over to make sure he did not cut an appendage off. Esme decided to have everyone over for the night. As for fucking this up you didn't. I told them what you told me and now they understand. Everyone is looking forward to you coming home but they want to give you your space for tonight. Believe me you are not the only one that did a lot of thinking while you were gone. Just come home safe to us ok?"

I told her I was on my way and that I should be there right around lunch time. She said lunch would be ready for me as all the damn cookies. I had to laugh at that but I knew she was right. I made sure that there were enough for each trick-or-treater to get 3 and enough for us to enjoy.

I found one of my favorite CDs and put it in the player. Some people do not like Celine Dion but I loved her music. I loved to read about her history and how close her family was. Her music meant a lot to me as I had listened to a lot of it during hard times. The songs filtered through my car and I started singing a long. I don't know if I had a good voice or not. Alice and I had a serious obsession with karaoke. I nearly crashed into the car in front of me when the song came on. I was so into the lyrics that I did not see the car stop in front of me. Thank goodness for both of us I did. As I sat there I replayed the song as the train went buy.

"**Don't know much about your life**

**Don't know much about your world but**

**Don't want to be alone tonight**

**On this planet they call earth**

**You don't know about my past and**

**I don't have the future figured out**

**And maybe this is going to fast**

**And maybe it's not meant to last,**

**But what do you say at taking chances**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or a hand to hold**

**Or hell to pay**

**What do you say**

**What do you say**

**I just wanna start again**

**Maybe you could show me how to try**

**Maybe you could take me in**

**Somewhere underneath your skin**

**But what do you say at taking chances**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or a hand to hold**

**Or hell to pay**

**And I've had my heart beaten down**

**But I always come back for more, yeah**

**There's nothing like love to pull you up **

**When your lying down on the floor there,**

**So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do**

**Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do**

**Like lovers do**

**But what do you say at taking chances**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or a hand to hold**

**Or hell to pay**

**What do you say**

**What do you say**

**Don't know much about your life**

**Don't know much about your world"**

I knew a little about his past finally. All the pain he had gone through must have been heart wrenching. I hoped that one day he would tell me the whole story. I hoped it would be soon. I knew about his world well sort of. I knew his family loved him more than anything. I hoped I would be given the chance to love him back.

I was not sure if he knew about my past as I was cryptic in what I said on the internet. That was pretty much blown out of the damn water when Angela told them what I had been through. All she said was Alice sobbed and kept saying she never knew.

I was not sure of a damn thing for my future. I was sure of one thing I was not going to let Edward go. During my huge turn the fucking light bulb on moment I realized all the chats we had it was all there. He gave me information and I was to into my business to see it. I am pretty sure he figured it all out or no one else would have known it.

I wanted to take chances with Edward. I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to hear him play for me as I wanted to play my guitar for him. I wanted him on my lips again and hopefully in my bed. I had always been scared of making love for the first time but after the way I felt that night I am sure it would be worth it with him. I was not even sure if he was a virgin like I was. All I wanted to know was I wanted to taste and feel everything about him.

The hours went by as the music played. I crossed the bridge from Vancouver to Portland. The butterflies came back as I approached the house. I pulled into the garage and parked. Ben must have seen me pull in as they both came to greet me. The both pulled me into a group hug and I was never happier to see them. I left my bags in my car as they were safe there. They both held on to me as we walked to the kitchen.

I walked in and there were piles upon piles of sugar cookies. I just shook my head as to how many there were. I put on my chef's coat and got to making icing. I wanted the cookies to stand out so I made every color I could think of. The three of us got to work and started icing. I don't know what relaxes me more icing cookies or cake. There was always something about icing that calmed me down.

It took us forever to coat eat cookie. As each one dried we put on the details. Several hundred cookies later and we were done. I noticed it was getting dark but the outside was not totally enveloped in it yet. This was my favorite time of night. When the sky was not completely dark and the stars were just coming out to twinkle. It was going to be a clear and cold Halloween this year.

"Angela how did the decorating go? I hope Alice did not go over board." I grabbed paper bags out of the pantry so we could start bagging cookies up. I also grabbed a platter for the Cullen house.

"Bella wait till you see the front of the house!! Alice wanted to go further and take it in the back yard but Jasper stopped her. It was too funny seeing him look at her and she nearly melted on the porch. You let me know when you are ready and I will turn things on for you. "She put three more cookies in a bag.

"I am glad to hear that. I can't even imagine how she is going to be for Christmas. I have my own plans for this lovely house. She can decorate the coach house anyway she wants but this is my baby. I hope you will help as this is your home too. You are going to shit green Twinkies when you see what I ordered." I started platting dozens of cookies on the platter. I covered it in plastic wrap to keep safe. I showed Ben and her the list and they loved every detail of it. She came up with some great ideas to decorate the tree too. It was all about the land of sweets for us this year.

"Bella we are honored that you want us to help decorate. With everything you have done for us how are we ever going to repay you?" He got up out of his chair and hugged me.

"Ben you owe me nothing. You are both family and as long as you need the job and the home it is here. I do want to ask one thing though. Do you mind calling the Cullen's house for me?"

They both looked at me. I knew what they were thinking though. I was not ready to face them all at once. I needed to talk to Carlisle and Esme first. She nodded at me and I saw a smile on her face. She hung up the phone and started bagging cookies again.

"Everyone went to dinner. Esme and Carlisle stayed behind to enjoy the quiet. They are waiting for you with open arms." She handed me the platter and pushed me out the door. She told me not to worry all the cookies would be bagged when I got back.

I walked to the garage and back into my car. I had no idea what I was going to say to them. I was so cruel to them that night. They had done so much for me and I hoped they would understand everything that was going through my head. I pulled into the driveway and noticed the beautiful decorations. Orange and yellow lights were on the spiral trees and a fall wreath on each of the front doors.

I parked and got out of my car. I grabbed the platter of cookies and went to knock on the door. I was shocked when they both answered the door. Esme grabbed the platter of cookies out of my hand and set them on the table. They both pulled me into a hug and held me.

"Welcome home Bella we missed you." I had missed them more than they could ever imagine.

Carlisle took the cookies as Esme wrapped her arm around my waist. The both lead me into the kitchen. I had to stifle the laughter that wanted out of my mouth when I saw all the pumpkins. There had to be 20 of them. What the hell were they thinking we needed all of these? There were intricately carves ones with witches, ghosts and faces. Others looked like typical pumpkin faces. I noticed there were a few not carved still sitting on the table. Carlisle brought us all a cup of tea and I noticed he had already gotten into the cookies. He was an adult with a childlike heart.

"I don't know where to start other than to apologize for what happened. I didn't….." Esme put her hand on mine and stopped me.

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for. Edward should have told you how he felt but he wanted it to be romantic and memorable for you. When Angela came back and told us why you did what you did our hearts broke again for you. Bella whether it is with Edward or not we want you to be happy in what ever you do. That is all we want for you. I just hope that it is Edward because you brought him back to life again."

The tears were forming in my eyes. There were so wonderful to me even after I caused so much trouble that night. I was so mixed up that night but now I know what I wanted for my life. We sat there and talked about what was had been going through my mind. What work I had done and they kept telling me they missed me. It was getting late and I still had to see the decorations that they all had done.

"I promise by tomorrow night everything will be settled. I know what I want now and thank you for not hating me. I know your life has never been the same since Alice and I wafted into it." They laughed with me on that.

"Bella we love you like our own never forget that. You and Alice added something special to our family and we thank you for it." Esme held my hand again. She was so gentle and kind in her meaner.

"With you both around we will have the best parties and be the best fed around." Carlisle chuckled at that and we both joined him.

"You can count on us for that always. I don't know what they are going to do with all the pumpkins but can I take some back with me?"

They both looked at me and I saw a twinkle in their eyes. Maybe they knew what I had in mind. Carlisle took the pumpkins to my car and Esme walked me out. She told me they would see me tomorrow night as Alice wanted them all to hand out whatever I had planned for the trick-or-treaters.

"I hope Alice was not too crazy in picking out everyone's costumes."

"Bella, What ever Angela said to her resonated in her mind because she has been different since this all happened. She let us all help pick out the decorations and our costumes. She loves you even if it is in her own freaky way." She hugged me and I waved to them as I got into my car. I pulled out of the driveway and headed home as I had some work to get done.

I parked my car in the garage and put one pumpkin on the steps for me and took one over to the lovebirds in the main house. Angela squealed when she said she hoped I would bring one back for them to carve. Ben just rolled his eyes as he went to get the kitchen set up. I told her I would see the decorations tomorrow night as I had work to do. She wanted to know but said she was sure she would find out tomorrow night along with the rest of them.

She showed me the baskets of bagged cookies already for tomorrow night. I thank them again and walked over to the coach house. I picked up the pumpkin and took it upstairs. As I set it down I noticed the rooms around me. For the first time this was home to me. I had missed my home while I was gone. I set the pumpkin down on the table and walked into the kitchen.

I groaned when I saw the garbage full of take out. I made a mental note to give Alice some cooking lessons when we both had time. I grabbed a bowl, spoon and knife. I set them on the table and went to go make a sandwich for myself. I was not sure what to carve but I had an idea.

I sat and enjoyed my sandwich as I thought. I threw my napkin in the garbage and started cutting the top off the pumpkin off. I scooped out all the goop and put it in the bowl. I would go through it later for the seeds. I made sure I had nice clean walls as it would make carving easier.

I slowly outlined the letters that I wanted and started carving. I wanted to make sure it was big enough for it to be seen from the main house. At the last cut I sliced my finger. I noticed the drop of blood fall on the table and kept it together. I went to the sink and washed it carefully. I got a bandage out of the first aid kit. Alice made sure we had one everywhere it was needed.

I sorted out the seeds and set them to bake in the oven. The rest of the goop went into the bin for recycling. I washed all the dishes and headed up for a long hot shower. The water felt so wonderful pelting my back. The thoughts that were going through my head at that moment nearly swept me off my feet. I got out looking like a prune. I got into my pajamas and went to check on the pumpkin seeds. I noticed they were done and took them out to cool.

I was going to see what was on TV when the phone rang. Who the hell would call this late at night? I picked up the phone and heard a voice I was not expecting.

"Bella I am sorry to call so late but Alice told me to call you when I talked to her earlier. I want you to come into the store and pick out a costume. You can come in tomorrow and pick out something special. I ordered some special things this time."

"Thank you Kellie. I am surprised Alice did not pick anything out for me."

"No she said it was your choice and that she wanted you happy in whatever you chose."

"Thank you again and I will see you tomorrow!" I hung up the phone.

I was shocked that Alice had not picked something out for me to wear. I always loved well most of the time loved what she picked out. Her taste was not mine and I could careless who the fuck the designer was. I guess what I told Angela in the hotel that night came back to Alice as this never happened. I never wanted to hurt her I just wanted some control back.

I made sure the door was locked and the alarm set. I turned off the lights and headed up for bed. I nearly fell to my knees when I saw the flowers sitting on my desk. A small arrangement of blue roses was sitting there waiting for me. I bent down and smelled them. They were heavenly in their scent. I noticed the card nestled into the petals of one of the beauties

_Bella_

_I will wait forever._

_E._

I saw a tear fall on the desk and thought how much he loved me. I saw something that was not there before. All the pictures that were taken that night were in silver frames for me. Alice must have done this after I left. I slowly brushed my fingers over each one of them remember the night we had. A night full of wonderful things that ended with me leaving in pain and confusion. I noticed the last picture was of Edward and I. I don't remember a picture being taken but there we were. I was in my dress with my mask and he in his. We both were starring at each other as he held me. We must have been dancing because there were people around us but they were blurred. I ran my finger down the side of his face in the picture remembering the kiss we shared that night.

I put the picture down and got ready for bed. I laid there and sat there thinking. I took off my dress that night but did not know where it went. I got up and went to my closet and noticed it cleaned and ready to wear. It had to have been Alice. My dear friend Alice that made sure I was taken care of. In her own crazy way she took care of me. I crawled back into bed and turned on my iPod. Sleep over took my tired and crazed mind.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you all for your great reviews! I don't own these characters but I do have 6 inches of new snow outside. The songs for this chapter are "Monster Mash" by Bobby Pickett, "Lil Red Riding Hood" by Blackwell, "Dead Man's Curve" by Jan and Dean, "Witch Doctor" by Bagdasanan, The Cd's of "Halloween and Halloween Volume 2: Creature Collection" by Manheim Steamroller and "I Put A Spell On You" by Jay Hawkins. I hope I don't disappoint you all! Please enjoy!**

**BPOV/OCOTBER 31****ST**

I woke up feeling more alive than ever before. Sleeping in a hotel bed sucked these past few weeks. I was glad to be back at home in my own bed. I noticed it was early afternoon and wondered why I slept so late. It dawned on me this was the first time no one had to work, a party or anything else going on. I took a shower and grabbed a simple snack.

As I enjoyed the fruit salad I had picked I went over the conversation Angela and I had in the hotel room. She said to check the bracelet I had received on my birthday. I finished up my snack and went up to my room. I put it in my jewelry box before we left to get read for the ball. I opened the box up and took it out. I looked it over and over and did not see a thing. I started rubbing my fingers over the little hearts and stopped when I felt something. I undid the clasp and spread it out on my dresser. There in small but capitol letters was a message.

_B I LOVE YOU E_

I had not noticed it before. It dawned on me that he had sent me messages about how he felt I just chose to ignore them. I hoped that after tonight he would not have to guess how I felt about him. I put the bracelet back in my box and went back down stairs.

The phone rang and it was nice to hear Angela's voice. She told me that I was the one to hand out the cookies tonight till everyone came. I asked why no one else was coming and she said they were visiting one of the hospitals to deliver bags to the sick kids. She told me that they did it every year so they were going to be later than normal. I told her fine and everything could be handled. She also told me not to worry about dinner tonight it was being taken care of. I was going to ask and she said it was her secret. I told her I had some errands to run and I would be back in time go get dressed and see the decorations. She told me to have a great day before she hung up.

I rinsed my bowl out and locked up. Angela caught me with a platter of cookies for Kellie. She knew something but kept it to herself. I went to my car and headed for the store that I was beginning to love. Kellie was expecting me as she welcomed me with open arms.

"Bella I am so happy to see you again! I have so many things for you to look through." She led me into her store and pulled down the blinds. I saw racks of beautiful costumes and I didn't know where to start. I gave her the cookies and told her to enjoy. She carefully took one of the ghosts off the platter and rolled her eyes when she tasted it. I laughed and said she was permanently on the cookie list for our friends. She was happy to hear that.

"Alice told me to give you carte blanche of the store. What ever you want it is yours. Do you have an idea of what you want to wear tonight?"

"I really don't know. I am hoping this night will be memorable so I want to look my best."

She nodded at me and turned around. I saw her grab several things and hand them to me. The first costume was a pirate wench. Granted my boobs looked fucking awesome it just was not me. She then handed me a beautiful renaissance dress. It was beautiful with its blue color and white top. It was simple and would be easy to wear. I put it aside just incase I did not find what I really wanted.

She had me try on so many costumes and nothing was catching my eye. I don't know who was more frustrated her or me about this whole situation. I saw a gleam in her eyes when she said she had received a special costume this morning. She said that she had it special ordered and could only get one for that special someone. She went into the back room and let me look around.

She came out and handed me the most beautiful costume. The skirt was made out of layers of tulle in blue, green and purple. The bodice was tight fitting and followed my collar bone. It matched the colors of the tulle but shimmered like diamonds. The sleeves were the same colors made out of another fabric I didn't know. The thing that caught my eye was the wings. They looked like a monarch butterflies but were in the colors of the costume. It had shimmering tights, a tiara and wand. She told me the tiara was special and unique just like me. She also mentioned it had a built in bra so I would not have to worry about that. I put it on and heard a gasp behind me shaking me out of my dream.

"Bella it is perfect for you. I would do your make- up to match the dress…." Kellie went on explaining how she would do it and how my hair should look. I agreed with her on all of her ideas.

"I have one more thing that will make the night." She disappeared and returned as quickly as she left. In her hands was the most beautiful pair of shoes. They had a slight heal but had a scrolling design on them. They looked like spun glass and they sparkled like the tights. They made the whole outfit.

Kellie wrapped everything carefully in tissue paper and put it in a bag for me. When I went to pay for it she said it was all taken care of.

"I love my dear friend but sometimes she is a little controlling in what I wear. Damn her to pay for this." I was upset but stopped when I saw the look on Kellie's face.

"Bella she did not pay for it someone else did. They also asked me to give you this." She handed me an envelope. She handed me the bag and said to enjoy my evening. As I sat in my car I was worried as to what could be in that envelope she handed me. My hands shook it as I opened it carefully. I looked at the fine lettering and slowly read it in my head.

_Bella,_

_Your presence is required tonight to attend a Halloween party._

_ Please be dressed and ready to leave by 9pm sharp._

I turned it over to see if there was anything written on the front but there was nothing. It didn't tell me who was coming to get me or where to go. Shit I was walking into this blindly damn that friend of mine. I knew she was behind this. At least I knew that the party would be fun.

As I drove home I got a text from Angela saying to park in front of the main house. One of our neighbors was having a party and was using the back road. There were cars everywhere. Why the hell did they not say something to me about it? I don't have a problem with it but I would have made other arrangements than taking my car out. I parked in front of the main house and took my stuff in. Angela and Ben had all the baskets of cookies ready to go. I noticed their costumes. Ben was dressed as Major Anthony Nelson and Angela was dressed like Jeannie. Their costumes were adorable and very authentic. Trick-or-treating would start soon and I needed to be ready for it. Angela said to use one of the spare rooms to get dressed in. I told her she would have to help me with my hair and make-up. I swear I saw her levitate up the stairs at that thought.

Ben was laughing as I went up the stairs. Angela grabbed my hand as I got to the top and pulled me into her room. She said everything was already out as they just got into theirs. She told me to get dressed. She had a huge mirror in there for me to make sure everything was where it should go. She started on my hair first. She put big curls in it and then pulled it all the way back. The curls cascaded down my back. It made my neck show more. She took out the tiara that I was holding in my hand and pinned it where the curls started.

The tiara that came with the costume was unique. At least that is what I was told when I received it. It was a simple band but coming off it were thin strands covered in glass. It looked like dew drops and sparkled in the light. My wand matched it perfectly too.

She started in on my make-up doing the normal things. She said I didn't need blush as I had a natural blush. I blushed when she said that and said well that proves my point. She put a soft pink lipstick on me and covered it in a special gloss with sparkles in it. She lined my eyes and did soft shades on my eyelids. She turned me around and had me look in the mirror. It was so simple but I was beautiful. She placed my wings on my back and then ran out of the room mentioning one more thing.

She came back with a can of spray. She was going to spray me to death with hair spray. She calmed me down and said it was sparkle dust in a can. She softly sprayed my bare shoulders and neck. She had me close my eyes as she sprayed my face. I heard the hair dryer start and she carefully blew warm air on me. She said to look now and see what I thought.

I turned around and the dust made the costume. Alice must be rubbing off on Angela. She checked my make- up once again to make sure nothing had smeared or that my eyelashes where stuck together from the glue in the dust. I couldn't be more perfectly put together. I sat on their bed and carefully put on the beautiful shoes. She said to leave my things there and to go enjoy the kids. I stopped there was one thing I was forgetting. I asked her to place the pumpkin I carved on the porch at the coach house. She told me not a problem and she would make sure it was lit.

We both headed downstairs. I asked what they had planned and they replied they were going to a party at some club. I told them they could join me in my evening but they said that wanted some time alone. I went in to the kitchen and grabbed the visa card I got for them. I had to make it up for screwing up their trip. They were both elated when I told them there was enough on there to enjoy the evening and not to come back till Sunday night. They both hugged me and left me there by myself. When I turned to start the Halloween music I noticed how dark it was. I could see all the lights out in the front yard. Angela must have turned on the decorations when she left. Even though it was dark it was still early so I took the moment to look at everything. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the camera we kept handy for taking cake pictures and whatnot.

I went out to the sidewalk and my mouth fell open. All of the trees were done in orange and purple lights. The whole front of the house was decorated in cob webs and there were huge spiders everywhere. I noticed a ghost peaking out the window in our storage room. The stone walkway was lined in sand filled luminaries. They glowed in the darkness. I laughed to myself when I noticed all the pumpkins. There were so many that they were strategically placed all over the yard and porch. There were gravestones too with weird sayings on them. It was perfect scary but not scary. I filled what was left of the memory card and went back inside.

I went into the kitchen to put the camera back into the drawer we kept it in. I was heading back out but noticed a plate on the counter. Angela said that dinner was going to be later but to enjoy the snack. She had put out my favorite sandwich. Turkey, Swiss cheese, bacon, tomato on a croissant. I poured myself a glass of milk to go with it. It was just the right amount to keep my hunger at bay. I was rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher when I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door and hear "TRICK-OR-TREAT!!!" The kids were so cute in their costumes. One little girl was an angel, another was a princess and the little boy was a robot. They all said thank you and I handed some extra cookies to the parents. Hours went by as the kids came. There were so many wonderful costumes out there. The last one to arrive was a little girl. She was with her mom and was a little kitty. When I opened the door she whispered trick-or-treat. Her mom made her say it again so I could hear it. I knelt down to her level as I put the cookies in her bag.

"You are so pretty!" She was so cute in her little ears and tail. I put another few bags of cookies in her bag and told her to share with her parents. She said she would as they walked down the steps. She turned around and smiled at me again. She skipped as her mom took her down the street.

I closed the door behind me and grabbed the last basket of cookie to place in the kitchen. I was slightly upset that everyone was still gone. I noticed it was nearing the time to get ready to do to this party. I don't understand why Alice had to be so damned cryptic sometimes.

I went back to make sure the doors were locked. I set the alarm and then noticed the decorations were on a timer. At least I didn't have to worry about turning them off later. I made sure the stereo was off and double checked the windows. I have ocd when it comes to checking and recheck things. I walked back into the kitchen and heard the phone ring. I heard the click of the answering machine turn and then heard Alice telling me to pick up.

"Hi Alice…" She stopped me as I was going to ask what the party was all about. I was also going to bitch her out for paying for me costume. I stopped when she said to listen and not speak.

"Bella put the blind fold on and go to the back door. Don't ask any questions please just do it for me. After this I won't be so pushy." She hung up after that. What the hell was going on?

I hung the phone up and turned around noticing a mask on the counter with my name on it. It was a black blindfold. I put it carefully on and just stood there making an ass out of myself. I heard the back door open slowly then shut. Who got in here when the alarm was on? It had to have been Alice she was the only one that knew the code other than Angela and Ben.

"Alice I swear if you make me break my neck wearing this damn thing I am going to come back and haunt your scrawny ass!"

I heard a chuckle and it was not Alice's voice. A hand grabbed mine and pulled me towards the door. I heard the door lock and the code being put back in. I was led down the steps and stood there. I tried to take off the blind fold and was stopped as I felt fingers grace my collar bone. Great some person was accosting me but damn I was enjoying it. I was led on again and felt something hard under my feet.

I felt the hand let go of me and I just stood there. I felt warmer than I when I was first led out of the house. A faint scent wafted into my nostrils as it was somehow familiar to me. Another scent moved around me as I stood there and it reminded me of something. I felt fingers slowly taking off my mask and I blinked to get accustomed to the light again.

I looked around me and noticed I was under a tent. It was adorned in blue and white roses. Big tall candelabras were glowing all over the place. I saw a big table laid out in my china for a party of eight. I saw a buffet table laid out with all sorts of foods. I was confused more now than ever.

I heard a throat clear behind me and I turned around to see Edward looking at me. I tilted my head as I saw what he was dressed in. He was King Oberon to my Queen Titania. He stood there looking at me with a twinkle in his lovely green eyes. He was dressed in a costume that matched mine. The colors were different but you could tell we were together. A gold crown was on top of his head with his hair sticking out all over it.

As we looked at each other all I knew was I never wanted to let him go again. We both took two steps forward to each other and the scent was back. It was him and it was familiar to me cause of the dance we shared that night.

His hands were cupping each of my cheeks as he slowly bent down and kissed me. His lips were so soft against mine. I could feel electricity clear down to my toes. He broke his embrace and wrapped his arms around my waste. I slowly took my hand and ran it down his face to his heart. I could feel it beating through his chest. He put his forehead and placed it on mine. We stood in silence till I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around with Edward's hand still around me and looked at everyone. They started out as friends but became my family. They all had smiles on their faces as they looked at the both of us. We both had come a long way in our lives. We both had felt pain and grew from it. I just hoped that Edward would take it slow and we could show each other who we were.

"I don't know about you all but I am starving." I rolled my eyes when I heard Emmett talk about food.

We all sat down at the table for dinner. I still wanted to know who or how they pulled this all off. It was then I realized everyone was in costume. Emmett was wearing pajamas, a velvet coat and smoking a pipe and the moustache that was on his lip looked like toupee for a mouse. Rosalie was dressed in a very revealing bunny costume. For someone that was pregnant she pulled it off even with a baby bump.

Alice and Jasper were Tinkerbelle and Peter Pan. Knowing her the way I do it was her idea to dress up like that. Jasper would do anything for her though even if it was wearing tights showing the junk in his trunk. Carlisle and Esme came as Lucy and Ricky. It was funny to see Esme in a bright orange wig.

Two waiters came out of no where and started serving dinner. We all started to eat but the euphoria I was feeling took over. I wanted to know how this all came about because I am sure Alice was behind it all.

"Alice spill it how did you pull this all off? I took a bite of the steak that was in front of me.

"Bella I had nothing to do with any of this other than what Jasper and I are wearing." She looked at me with truth in her eyes and she pointed to Edward. I whipped my head around and he smiled at me. He leaned down and kissed me again with champagne on his lips.

Dinner was wonderful and it was funny to hear the stories about how the costumes came about. She told us how he tried on the costume for superman and ripped it in the crotch. I nearly fell off my chair at hearing that.

"The worst part of it was we had to pay for the costume anyway. If anyone wants a crotch less superman suit we have one up for grabs." We all laughed at that.

"I am assuming the pixie picked out yours for the evening?" I looked at Alice then at Jasper.

He just smiled and nodded at me. He leaned over and kissed her beautiful lips and she sighed putting her head on his shoulder. Love at first site for those two and I knew wedding bells would be soon.

"Jasper my brother your balls are in a Dixie cup!" We all heard a crack and he was rubbing his head.

"You will have more of your anatomy in a Dixie cup if you keep that up!" Rose was pointing her finger into his chest. She rubbed the back of his head and kissed him. I tried to hide the giggles but burst out laughing at the thought of that. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. His lips on my skin sent shivers down my back.

We were enjoying a wonderful dessert when Alice asked Esme how they picked out their costumes. Carlisle said that Esme had always loved the show "I LOVE LUCY" and that was that. All through our meal he kept yelling Lucy at the top of his lungs. It was quite a site to see them be so romantic after all the years of marriage.

The dishes were cleared and I could hear soft music coming from somewhere. Edward held out my chair and softly pulled me up. He took me outside the tent and I noticed the string quartet in the gazebo. He pulled me into an embrace as we danced under the stars and moonlight. I put my head on his chest so I could hear his heart beat. It was so cold out but I was warm with Edward so close.

The others joined us slowly and soon we were all dancing. Alice kept giggling as Jasper was whispering in her ear. Carlisle kept dipping Esme as they twirled about. Emmett was lost in Rosalie's eyes as he was holding her close.

I was so lost in the moment that I was startled when Edward looked up to the coach house. He must have seen what I carved into the pumpkin. I will have to thank Angela later for lighting it for me. He took my hand and led me to the porch. I spent hours carving those beautiful letters to spell out how I felt. He ran his fingers over our initials and the heart. He turned back around and put his hands around my waist again. I saw his eyes twinkling as he looked at me. I started to blush and he put his hands on my cheeks.

"I love it when you blush. We have a lot to discuss and find out about each other. We have forever for that." His thumbs were making soft circles around on my cheeks. I leaned into him and my lips crashed on his.

I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his tongue fight entrance into my mouth. I pulled back and looked at him as I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. He kissed my forehead and held me tighter. I didn't know how to explain things to him but all I knew was I loved him and never wanted to let him go.

I heard someone clear their throat again behind us. Edward walked out with me still wrapped around him. He carefully set me down on the grass and wrapped his hands around my waist again. I never wanted those hands to leave me again. Esme walked up and hugged us both. I saw tears in her eyes as she pulled back.

"Mom what is wrong?" Edward was worried about her. Just like his brothers they loved their parents and would do anything for them.

"I am just so happy. I am going to be a grandmother and you both finally found your soul mates. Sarah would be happy that you moved on. She told me the night before she died that she wanted you to find someone to make you happy again. Bella you helped bring Edward back to us." She kissed my cheek as Carlisle put his hands around her waist.

I felt Edward slowly come down to my ear. I felt his breath against my skin and I shivered. I was going to combust from all the erotic love I was feeling.

"I will explain everything to you my love." He pulled back and put his head on top mine.

"I don't know about all of you but it is late and I have a very tired bunny to get home." Emmett was rubbing his hands on Rosalie's belly. I hugged them both and Rose said she would call me tomorrow she had a lot to tell me. I felt so bad for missing out on so much but she understood at least I hope she understood. I watched them walk down the path and go home.

"Bella I am staying with Jasper tonight. We have a lot to talk about but we can do that tomorrow. Enjoy your evening." She hugged me and I watched her and Jasper walk off. I heard her squeal; Jasper must have goosed her as he put her in his truck.

"Bella our home is your home now. Carlisle and I are here for you whenever you need anything. Don't be a stranger my dear girl." Esme meant that I was a part of their family. Edward told me he would be right back. He wanted to walk his parents to their car.

I stood there looking around at what I had accomplished. The business was thriving and doing better than I had ever thought it would. I looked at the home I shared with Alice and thought of the wonderful memories we had started to create. I thought of my car that dad had worked so hard on. All of these thoughts were rushing through my brain. I almost lost it all and I would never let doubt and hurt take over my life again. I knew the hard times were not over but I never wanted them to live my life for me ever again. I felt warm hands around my waist again and his head on my shoulder. It sent shivers up my body like a rocket.

"Bella you are cold let's go inside." I smiled and nodded at him but then stopped.

"What about all of this?" I turned around and looked at the tent and the rest of the mess.

"It is all taken care of don't worry." He kissed the top of my head and then took my hand leading me up the steps to the garage.

We walked hand in hand up the stairs to the house. I finally realized that I was cold but didn't feel it cause of what I was feeling.

"Bella you are so cold. Please my love go up and take a hot shower. I will make a fire for us and I will explain everything to you. "He put his hands on my cheeks again trying to warm them. I leaned into his embrace and felt his hand remove my tiara.

"I have wanted to do that all night. I love you with your hair down." I nearly melted when I felt him do that.

"Bella shower please…." His lips went into a pout and all I wanted to do was kiss him again. I shook it off and went upstairs.

I noticed a new pair of pajamas sitting on the bed for me. It was a cute tank top and some matching pants. A breath of relief came out of my mouth when I noticed it was not lingerie. I wanted that with Edward but was scared at the thought of it too.

I am sure Alice had bought them for me and I made a note to thank her later. I went into the bathroom and turned the water on. I carefully undressed placing the costume back in its bag. I was not sure how it got here but I was happy to see that it would be protected.

I carefully washed my hair and face. I had to loofa my body till it was beat red. I swear this glitter shit is worse than some of the frostings we use. This night had been perfect but I hoped that I would not scare Edward off with all my freaky self issues. I was putting lotion all over to combat the redness the glitter had called when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella are you ok? You were taking so long I got worried you had tripped and knocked yourself out." I smirked when I heard him say that. He really did get me.

"I am ok but I need my pajamas off my bed." I slowly opened the door and stuck my hand out. I felt the fabric in my hands and his lips on my knuckles. I banged my head on the door. Damn him and those fucking delicious lips of his.

"Bella did you hit your head?"

"I am fine you cheater!" I heard him chuckle at that. He knew exactly what he did to me!

I put the pajamas on and noticed how soft and warm they were. They showed skin but not to much unlike some of the stuff Alice tries to get me to wear. I opened the door and walked out trying to brush my wet hair. I stopped in my tracks and saw him lying on my bed leaning on his hand. He had changed into a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. He had a big smile on his face when he noticed what I was wearing. As I sat down on the bed I felt him move behind me and take the brush.

"Bella I have wanted to do this for so long." He slowly brushed my hair till there were no knots left. He put the brush down on my dresser and placed his head on my shoulder. I could hear him smelling me and I had to stifle a giggle cause I did that all the time too when I was around him.

"I got a fire going and made some hot chocolate. Want to join me?" I nodded at him and he led me downstairs.

There were no lights on and the flames made beautiful shapes on the walls. He made me lay down on the sofa closest to the fire place and went into the kitchen. He came back with two steaming cups of coco for us. I noticed he had put our stereo on and soft music was playing the background. I noticed the songs but they were all played in piano. It was beautiful and I hoped it was a CD I could buy. I took the last drink of my coco and put the mug down.

"Bella whatever you want to know just ask. I am not holding anything back from you."

I sighed I didn't know where to start. I wanted to know everything that he had done for me. I bit my lip and put my hands into fists. I didn't know how to do this and I didn't know how to pour my heart out to someone that I loved. He must have noticed how I was speechless and he just started talking.

"I didn't know it was you for a long time. When we all went to New York you just wowed me. The way you were in control and how you dealt with things. I watched how you looked at things from your eyes. I was such an ass that night at the club to you. I was dealing with so much and it all came out after you left. Emmett told Rosalie about Sarah and it pissed me off. We got into a huge fight and they finally made me realize how my life was not being lived. From then on I tried being my old self."

I looked at him and realized just how much his family did care about one another. Sometimes they had a weird way of showing it but they did.

"When you and Alice did the party to thank us all did you know I was the one that caught you when you fainted?"

"I never knew that. Alice would never tell me who caught me. Thank you though." I looked at his eyes. He saw me in raw form in the hospital.

"When you were in the hospital we were all worried. I finally told Alice about what had happened and she cried for me. She told us all what you did for your parents and how you blamed yourself for their deaths. I know how you felt dealing with the survivor's guilt. I know when she told us you left for Alaska we were all scared for you. Alice assured us that you could hold your own. I saw you in a different light knowing what she told us about you. I was so happy to see you come online the night you got back. When you told me where you had gone a light went off. I put all the pieces together and figure out it was you I was talking to. "He paused and looked at me. I nodded for him to continue.

"I knew that night I was falling head over heals in love with you. The night of my parent's party I wanted to tell you. You looked so beautiful that night and all I wanted to do was never let you leave my arms. When you told me you were falling for someone else I just hoped it would be me. When Alice told me your birthday was coming up I went into planning mode. I wanted you to have a birthday like you did growing up."

He must have noticed the flames were getting low so he put another log on the fire. I heard it crackle again behind me.

"I was going to tell you that night but we got interrupted. I was so frustrated but I knew in time I would find the right place to tell you. You awe me in how you work. When I saw you working at the Taste of Oregon I was awed again. You all work as one team. You don't treat Ben and Angela as staff they are family to you. The night we came over to bring pictures from mom and dad's party you were so drunk, it was nice to see you have some fun. I saw you run up the stairs and heard you getting sick. I was the one who cleaned you up and got you into bed. I placed a kiss on your forehead and told you I loved you as I knew you would not remember it. When Alice told me you were going to Oklahoma I immediately flew out. I wanted to run up to you and embrace you but all I could do was watch. "He stopped as he saw the tears running down my face.

He pulled me into his lap and held me. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed my forehead again. I was going to say something but I stopped as he wanted to finish.

"The night we were online and you told me that you were going to the ball I knew it was that night everything had to come out. I saw you come in on Jasper's arm and it took all my will power not to come over and tell you then. You were breathtaking that night and the kiss we shared has not left my memory. You left with so much anger and hurt. I never meant it to be that way. My family and Alice it wanted it to be memorable for you. We never knew how much you were hurting. Bella please forgive me."

He wanted me to forgive him? All he ever did was love me and I was the one that almost threw away one of the best things in my life. I turned myself around so I was straddling his lap. I put my hands around his neck and started playing with his hair.

"Edward all you did was love me and give me some great memories. There is nothing to forgive as it is all in the past. That night at the ball when you took off your mask I thought it was a game to you. I was not mad I was upset that everyone knew about this. It was a huge shock to me to take in all at once. Edward you have to realize my parents shared a great love between them. When they died I knew I could never be a part of that and lose it." I was sitting here crying as I poured my heart out to him.

"Bella the night you left me well you left us all. I lost it all over again. I lost someone I loved once and I could not live through that again. When Angela came back from seeing you and told us what you talked about I felt horrible. It made me love you even more and I wanted to fight for you. I knew that I had to do something to show you how I felt. Tonight was going to be that night no matter what. I was not living my life without you in it. "

"We both have a lot of emotional baggage don't we?" I put my head on his chest.

"Bella there is something else you need to know. The day of the ball I finally said good-bye to Sarah. I wanted her to know that I was happy and found someone. We can heal together. All I want is you."

I popped my head up at hearing that. He said good-bye to her for me. I meant that much to him that he let go. His eyes looked at me with such love and wonder. I crashed my lips into his and I sucked on his lip begging to let me in. He slowly pulled my tongue into his mouth and swirled it around with his. He pulled us down on the couch with me on top. I started rubbing my hands on his chest and I could feel his muscles rippling underneath his t-shirt. I felt his hand slowly go under and up my shirt. I felt his fingers touch the underside of my breast and I broke our lips apart and tears started pooling in my eyes. He abruptly stopped and looked at me.

"Bella talk to me please. Tell me what is going on in that head of yours." He wrapped his hands around my back.

I put my head back onto his chest and let the tears fall. I wanted this so much but I was so scared. I was so inexperienced how could I make him feel the way he made me feel.

"I don't know how to do all of this. The French kissing I found out about in high school and not by accident. I was never so embarrassed in my life but with you it makes me want more. I don't know how to make you feel the way you make me feel. I don't want to disappoint you." I said all this into his chest. I could feel the blush rushing to my head. I could feel his arms leave my back and life my head.

"Bella believe me when I say this. The only person I have been with was Sarah. Nothing you can do would disappoint me. You want to wait we will wait. I am not going to push anything on you. You need to know everything you do turns me on, the way you chew your lip, the way you blush, the way you take control in the kitchen, the way you care about your family and the way you give before you give to yourself. I love you and I would do anything for you."

He placed a kiss on my lips but this time there was something sweet and reassuring about it. I felt safe in his arms. I took my fingers and slowly went over his face. His lips were so soft and supple. No wonder I loved his kisses. His features were soft but manly and I could not get enough of his green eyes. We just held each other and talked. The music and the fire played with each other in the back ground.

He told me how they met and fell instantly in love. They went to the same college and he told me the night he proposed. The love they had for each other was beautiful but so sad. He explained how sick she got and how she finally let him go. He told me we were a lot like each other. We were both stubborn but loving. We were both talented in what we did best.

The music was gone and the fire dying down. I felt a yawn escape my mouth as Edward lifted me off of him and put me on the couch. He made sure the door was locked and the alarm set. I was going to have to ask him how he got the code later. He made sure the fire was safe to leave along. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. I stopped him as we went up.

"Bella all I want is to sleep next to you. After all we have been through I can't leave you tonight." He kissed my hand and continued up the stairs.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and go the bathroom. I had to turn the water on so he would not hear me pee. I heard him laugh after I turned it off. He shook his head as he took his turn in the bathroom. I was already in bed when he came out. He went to the other side and crawled in. I snuggled into his chest as he kissed my head.

"I love you Bella never forget that. I would give you the world if I could. Believe in me like I believe in you. Good night my angel. "I felt his hand on the back of my waist. I never wanted this night to end but I was looking forward to what was to come.


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you all for you great reviews. I don't own these characters but I do own my birthday tomorrow. This is a little birthday/New Year's treat for you all. The songs for this chapter are "Scooby Doo" by The Soundalikes, "The Time Warp" by O'brien, "The Addams Family" by Mizzy and "Ever Ever After" from the Enchanted soundtrack. Enjoy!**

**EPOV/OCTOBER30-31****ST**

I laid on my bed thinking back to that night when I looked into her eyes and saw all the hurt and anger my heart was ripped out of my chest again. I didn't want to see her go through this. I never meant to put her through what she thought was sick joke. I fell to my knees that night not wanting to live. Dad pulled me up and just hugged me. He knew how much she meant to me but he also knew that that night might not have worked. I did have to give him brownie points on that because it back fired on all of us.

He slowly walked me through the crowd and we joined the rest of the family. Jasper was holding Alice in her arms as she was sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone else was just silent as we walked out and up to our rooms. Mom wanted me to stay in their room but I put on a brave front and told them to get some sleep. Everyone went to their rooms but looked at me with sadness in their eyes. I got undressed out of my tux and sat in the dark. Jasper knocked on the door that joined our two rooms together. I saw him come in and sit on the bed. I heard the breath escape his body as he told me that Alice was asleep finally. He wanted to make sure I was ok and all I could give him was silence. He told me Bella would come back to all of us and to give her time to think. All I wanted to do was race to her and hold her. How the hell I could do that when she hated my ass.

I spent all my time in my room. I did not want to live in the real world if Bella was not to be a part of it. Dad finally put his foot down and took me trip to a construction site our company had been looking into. I wanted to be left the hell alone in my own misery. We were not gone but a few days but everyone filled me on what had happened.

Bella had called Angela and in turn Angela told everyone else what was going through her mind. My poor sweet Bella had been dealing with these feelings ever since her parents died. She felt inadequate when it came to how she saw herself. There was a lot of anger towards Alice and had been building up for years. Bella never told Alice that was tired of her taking over her life. Jasper told me that Alice was heart broken when she heard that. Jasper did not leave her for days because she was so upset. She wanted to make things right with her dearest sister friend. Angela couldn't bring her home to us. Bella needed to think and have this time to get her heart sorted out. Everyone did tell me this that she loved me just like I loved her. Angela said that she would be home in time for Halloween and that we needed to give her some space. I was just happy to hear she was coming home to all of us.

All I know is I wanted to make sure that she knew I loved her. I wanted to do something special for her and enlisted everyone's help. Alice bounced for the first time in almost two weeks knowing that I needed her help. It was nice to see the sparkle back in her eyes again.

Mom kindly reminded us that we were visiting the hospital again this year to hand out filled pumpkins. Emmett was excited because this meant costume hunting once again.

Alice told us just the place and told us what time to be there. Everyone met up a few days before Halloween. Alice told us not to worry about not finding something this late cause Kellie's shop was the best. I don't know how we all fit in there but we did. Alice immediately picked out costumes for herself and Jasper. I never thought I would see my brother in tights but that day I did. Mom had custom costumes made for her and dad so they stayed back and filled pumpkins for the kids. Poor Rosalie was worried about looking like a blimp but was happy when I told how I was looking forward to being an uncle. Emmett was trying on a Superman costume when we heard a rip come through the curtain. I thought Rosalie was going to go into labor right there when he came out. There was my brother standing with his junk hanging out. Jasper shielded Alice's eyes as she giggled and Kellie said something about once she had seen one penis she had seen them all.

Rosalie quickly got up out of her chair and shielded her husband. We all burst out into laughter when the curtain closed. They finally decided on Hugh Hefner and a playboy bunny for our little party but chose something more subdued to visit the kids in. I had not a clue what I was going to wear till I saw this beautiful costume. It was meant for Bella to wear for that night. Everyone agreed with me and I asked if it had a matching one. Kellie said of course Queen Titania had her King Oberon. I knew they were meant for us. I paid for them immediately not caring about the cost of either of them.

Our next stop was the store for pumpkins. Emmett always went over board on getting way too many but Alice said we could put them in front of the main house for decorations. We were on our way back to mom and dad's loaded down with the damn orange balls. Alice picked my brain as to what she should do for that night. I just told her to make it about Bella and to make sure the blue roses I ordered were placed on her dresser. Alice even said that Ben and Angela would do the food for us that night and all we would have to do is heat and serve. I was happy to hear that they wanted to help. I hoped to get to know them a little better. They meant a lot to Bella and I wanted to know every aspect I did not know about her.

We decided to do all the carving at mom and dad's. It would make getting ready and going to the hospital easier on all of us. We all got into our costumes grabbed all the candy filled pumpkins and headed out. I don't know who looked more forward to this us or the kids we were going to visit. They were in awe of all the costumes. Mom must have mentioned something to Alice about getting information on what they all wanted for Christmas. Alice played her part of Tink perfectly. She started granting wishes and Jasper took notes of them. One little girl asked where my princess was and I simply told her she was in a tower awaiting my rescue. She giggled at that and went back to going through her loot. Rosalie had turned on some great Halloween music. Jasper and Alice got into it doing the Macarena and the Time Warp.

We got back to the house and mom had dinner waiting for us. Even as old as we were in her eyes we were her boys. We all went to our rooms to get ready for dinner. I was the last one to come down and noticed that Emmett had a cookie in his mouth. I started looking around for Bella as I knew those were from her.

"Edward she is not here but she was. She is doing wonderful and explained herself to us. Whatever you have planned for her I hope it fixes everything." Mom started cleaning of f the table and the girls joined her.

Emmett started gathering all the equipment so we could start carving. We each had our own carving style. Jasper's was very detailed and exact. Rosalie's was more traditional and Emmett's was warped just like his mind. One year he saw a picture of a pumpkin puking and had to re-create it. Rosalie was cleaning up pumpkin guts for days after that little trip.

Alice made sure the tent was set up and everything the way I wanted. They were all hiding in back so Bella would not see us. Angela made sure that Bella would be the one taking care of the trick-or-treaters. Alice called the kitchen and left a message to put the blind fold on and to stand at the back door. I did not want to know how she got the mask into the kitchen as she was a sneaky one. I slowly opened the door and shut it.

Bella's head was cocked to one side as she was listening to what was going on around her. Her lips were in a cute little smile but pouty too. I just hoped she would enjoy the evening I had planned for us.

"Alice I swear if you make me break my neck wearing this damn thing I am going to come back and haunt your scrawny ass!" She had her hands on her waist.

I started to laugh and then stopped when I grabbed her hand. I carefully took her to the door, opened it and lead her out to the porch. I locked it back up and set the alarm. I took her down the steps carefully so she would not fall. She tried to take off her blind fold but I stopped her. I could not contain myself anymore and brushed my fingers across her collar bone. I saw the goose bumps on her skin and I wanted to do more but stopped as I led her under the tent.

I let her go and saw her put her head to one side. I could not see her eyes but I could tell she was taking it all in. I went behind and slowly took off her mask. She looked around the tent and noticed everything. I cleared my throat and she whipped herself around to me. She was looking me with her eyes going up and down. All I could do was look back at her.

I stepped forward to her as she came for me. I could smell her all over again like that night. Strawberries and vanilla were her natural scent. I had missed it for far too long. I put my hands on her cheeks and bent down to kiss her beautiful lips. She was home, she was mine and I was never letting her go. I wrapped my hands around her waist showing her I had missed her. She took her hand and ran it down my cheek to my heart. I knew she was home and back to me. All I could do was hold her and look into her eyes.

We had a dinner to enjoy with family though I did not want this night to end. We were having our moment until Emmett decided he needed food. We sat down to dinner and everyone told her about their Halloween so far. She sat there taking it all in beaming and the light twinkling in her eyes.

I took her out to dance under the stars. I looked around and noticed the couples each having their own private moment. I finally felt like a whole person again with Bella in my arms. I was enjoying having her in my arms and listening to her breath. Something caught my eye at the coach house as I was looking at my family. There on the porch railing was one loan pumpkin.

I took her hand and lead her to the porch. I felt the slimy letters underneath my fingers. I knew now that she loved me just as I loved her. I turned around and put my hands around her waist. I wanted to know what was in her mind. I saw her blush and I had missed it for far too long. I started making circles on her cheeks and she leaned into me crushing her lips against mine.

She jumped into my arms and wrapped her lovely legs around my waist. Our kiss never broke as we stood there. Our lips melted into each other as we stood there. I tried to enter her moist mouth but she pulled back and I noticed the tears in her eyes. She had a lot going on in her mind and we had a lot of time to discuss it.

We turned around to the noises behind us. Mom was standing there with tears in her eyes and said how happy she was. I saw the look in Bella's face when mom mentioned her. I did not want to her to worry so I bent down towards her ear and told her I would explain everything to her. I saw her shiver as I backed way. I was not sure if it was from me or her being cold.

Everyone left and I noticed her starting to clean up. I told her it was taken care of and took her upstairs. The first thing I did was take her tiara out of her hair and let it down. I loved the color of her hair just like I loved the rest of her. I knew she was cold so I told her to go take a shower.

She was taking so long so I went up to check on her. I saw her pajamas on the bed and wondered how she was going to get them. I checked on her and then she realized that she had nothing. I saw her hand come out from behind the door. I took this as an opportunity to see what I could do to her. I grabbed the pajamas and put them in her hand. I did not let go till I kissed her knuckles. I heard her head bang against the door and asked if she was ok. I heard her say cheater and I laughed. Score one for me!

I saw her come out drying her hair off. I took her brush and started to slowly brush her hair. I noticed her relax. I wanted her to be treated like the princess she was. While she was showering I started a fire and made some hot chocolate. I carefully placed her on the couch and went to my business. I turned the stereo on as I had made a special CD for her. It was full of her favorites but one of my own creations. It was how she made me feel.

We sat there enjoying the crackling fire and music. She asked me what my versions of things were. I placed my mug on the table and started telling her about everything. We talked for hours about how she didn't know I was the one that caught her when she fell and other things she did not know. I noticed the fire was getting low and put another log on it.

I went on telling her about things she did not know. The night I helped her clean up after their night of drinking, the kiss I placed on her forehead and telling her that I loved her. It was all new to her and she just sat there and listened to me pour my heart out to her. I pulled her into my lap as I noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. I kissed her again and wiped her sorrow away.

I told her how sorry I was for hurting her that night and for her to please forgive me. I did not want to let her go. She put her hands around my neck and started to play with the hair at the base of my neck. It sent intense shivers down my back as I never wanted the feelings to end.

It was just like Bella to say there was nothing to forgive. How could I be mad at this silly beautiful woman in front of me? I saw the tears start flowing again. I could not take her pain any more and I told her what happened that night. I didn't want to her to hurt more but I wanted to tell her that she was not the only one hurting that night. I told her no matter what I would fight for her.

She put her head on my chest and mentioned something about emotional baggage. We both carried a lot with but I knew that the love we felt for each other was more important. I told her that day I finally said good-bye to Sarah. She popped her head up and just looked at me with her brown eyes. She crashed her lips into mind and sucked on my bottom lip. Holy fuck! I took it slow and pulled her tongue into my mouth swirling it around with mine. I pulled her down on to the couch and felt her weight all over my body. I was on fire with the feelings that were going through me.

I felt her hands go up and down on my chest as I slowly went up her shirt. I brushed the underside of her breast and she broke our kiss apart. I saw the tears in her eyes again. Fuck! I didn't want to cause her pain. I wanted to know what she was feeling. I never wanted us to keep secrets from each other again.

I felt her forehead go to my chest and I could feel the tears making my t-shirt wet. She told me how she was inexperienced and how I was her first everything. My heart broke to hear that she did not want to disappoint me. No wonder she ran that night. All the feelings she must have felt made my heart hurt for her. I lifted her head so she looked me in the face. I wanted her to know how I felt.

"Bella believe me when I say this. Nothing you can do would disappoint me. You want to wait we will wait. I am not going to push anything on you. You need to know everything you do turns me on, the way you chew your lip, the way you blush, the way you take control in the kitchen, the way you care about your family and the way you give before you give to yourself. I love you and I would do anything for you."

I could feel her relax again as I placed a sweet kiss on her lips. She slowly traced my face with her fingers. I just held her and I told her about my history with Sarah. They were so much alike but so different in a lot of ways. I heard her yawn and snuggle down into my arms. We had a long beautiful night and this was just the beginning.

I lifted her off the couch and sat her down. I wanted to make sure the fire was safe enough to leave. I locked the door and set the alarm. I slowly pulled her up off the couch and lead her upstairs. She stopped me and looked into my eyes. I knew even after the talk we just had she was being cautious.

"Bella all I want is to sleep next to you. After all we have been through I can't leave you tonight." I kissed the back of her hand and we continued up the stairs. She went into the bathroom to do what I assumed what was normal. I may be a man but I know what women do. I noticed the bag Jasper left for me. It had my pajamas in it and clothes for tomorrow.

I heard her turn the water on and assumed she was peeing. Sarah did that at first too when we were first together. Mom said it was in the girl code book. I heard her turn it off and had to laugh. She was so shy at something and so open about others. I shook my head at her as she came out and she blushed.

I went it to change and brush my teeth. I turned the water on when I went as not to embarrass her. She smiled at me as I opened the door. She was laying there looking beautiful in the moonlight. She pulled the covers open and patted next to her. I made sure the lights were off and quickly slipped in besides her. She put her head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her. I could smell the mint in her breath from her brushing her teeth. I could feel her breathing slow as she fell asleep. Love had found me again and this time there were no obstacles that we could not deal with together.

"I love you Bella never forget that. I would give you the world if I could. Believe in me like I believe in you. Good night my angel. "


	51. Chapter 51

**I hope you all survived the New Year. I am sorry this update took so long to get posted. Life here has been a little crazy. I don't own these characters but I do own the ton of snow that is outside. The songs for this chapter are "You and I" by Eddie Rabbitt and Crystal Gayle and "That's What Friends Are For" by Dionne Warwick. I hope you enjoy it!**

**APOV/OCTOBER 31****ST**

Jasper and I left them so they could enjoy this night. Bella and I needed to talk about how she felt but it could wait. I remember the night Angela told me how Bella really felt about how I took control of her life. I felt sick because deep down inside I knew what the hell I was doing. I was trying to make up for her parents and I should have never taken on that role.

I learned a huge lesson in all of this turmoil and nearly lost my sister over it. I hoped that she would forgive me for being so damn pushy. Looking back in Bella's way she told me she never wanted what I wanted but I was so damn adamant I always got my way.

I was really quiet in the truck as Jasper drove us to his and Edward's apartment. I had a lot on my mind and he knew it. He let me be because he knew my brain and heart were busy. I was worried about Bella and our relationship and how it would continue. He pulled into the parking garage and we sat there. He got out and came around to let me out. He took my hand and led me to the elevator. I had not been to their apartment but I was curious to see it. I wanted to see this part of Jasper. He took me to the 10th floor and we got out.

He held my hand as he took me to their door. He put his key in and unlocked it. He let me go in first and I just stood there taking it all in. It was a beautiful yet tasteful man cave. It had brown leather couches, a huge entertainment system and actually art work on the walls. The dinning room contained a wooded table and chairs and was off the kitchen. The kitchen had granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. Jasper let me look around as he went to what I assumed was his bedroom. I heard him moving about as I just looked around.

What I thought was artwork were pictures of their family on various trips. There was a family picture of all of them at Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. I as looked at each photograph I heard him come back out. He was in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He just smiled at me as I looked at him.

"Mom did all the decorating for us. Edward and I came to an impasse as how to decorate this place. She had heard all the arguments and locked the door on us. We had to stay at their house for a week till she was done. I put a t-shirt and some shorts on the bed for you. They might be a bit big but I noticed you went out without grabbing a bag."

I nodded to him and he led me to his bedroom. It was different that the living room. It was more modern and very simple. The thing I loved was the big expansive windows that were on one wall. His bed and matching dresser were simple too. Even though he had seen me naked he left me to get dressed. He was ever the gentleman and I loved him for it.

I hung up the costume next to his in his closet. I noticed that everything was color coordinated and very neat in there. I put on the clothes and had to tie knots in them to keep them on. I sat there enjoying his scent all over me as I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and he had a big smile on his face when he saw me in his clothes.

"Alice I know it is late but are you hungry or do you need anything?"`He held me in his arms as he looked at my face with those piercing eyes of his.

"Jasper all I need is you." I got up on my toes and kissed his lips softly. He let me go and walked over and locked the door. He turned around and looked at me. The next thing I was in his arms and on the bed.

I kneeled on his bed and we looked at each other. He sauntered over to me and kneeled in front of me. He slowly pulled my shirt over my head and I heard him moan as my breasts popped out. So much for staying dressed tonight. He took one of my breasts into his mouth as I felt his hand start kneading the other one. His tongue swirled around my nipple and I felt him nip. Damn the things his tongue does to me make me shiver. He licked the space between my breasts and went to the other one. I felt a soft moan come out of my mouth and he stopped with a smirk on his face. I wanted him and I wanted him now. Fuck with foreplay tonight.

I pulled his shirt over his head and quickly pulled his pants down. Sweet mother of god he was commando!! I pushed him down to the bed and I don't know how I did it but my pants were off damn quick. I slowly slid myself down on his erect dick. A slow loud his escaped his beautiful lips and I slowly swirled my hips. I started rocking with my hands on his Pecs. I started to finger his nipples and he bucked his hips into me.

He flipped me over and put my leg over his shoulder. I could feel his shoulder muscles pulsating under my skin. I felt him hit the spot I needed him the most at. I felt my head start spinning and the fireworks start under my eyelids. I grabbed his hair into knots as I came and he soon joined me after. There was nothing but pure love between us tonight.

Jasper pulled me into his side and I snuggled into his neck. We both sighed as he pulled the covers over us. His arm wrapped around my waist as he kissed my neck. We were parts to one whole as I ached for him when he was not with me. I felt my eyelids start getting heavier and heavier as sleep over took my body.

I was standing in our living room and Bella was standing there looking at me. She had a bag in her hands and death in her eyes. She was yelling at me from the top of her lungs. She told me that all she was to me was a dress up mannequin. I never cared for her, never listened to her and was to damn pushy in what I wanted. Bella's temper kept getting worse and worse with her words spewing out of her mouth. All I could do was stand there and try to explain but she wouldn't let me. Her final words to me were to leave her the fuck alone and good-bye.

I woke up screaming with Bella's name on my lips and tears streaming down my face. The covers that had been covering our nude bodies were balled up at the end of the bed. I tried to calm myself down when I felt Jasper's arms around me. When I looked at the clock on his night stand we had been asleep for hours but in my mind it seemed like seconds.

"Alice it was just a dream….just a dream beautiful." He held me as I sobbed in his arms. He knew what the dream was about. I just hoped that I could fix our friendship, our sisterhood we shared together.

I calmed myself down and Jasper placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I watched him getting dressed and listened to him talk about fixing breakfast for everyone at the house. I saw him grab his cell phone off his night stand and he let me get dressed. My heart was aching and I needed to fix things with Bella. We did not have a chance to talk last night. That was there night to reconnect and for Edward to explain everything. Every time I looked at Bella last night she gave me a slight smile. I knew things were awkward between us and I needed to fix them.

"Babe, Emmett and Rosalie are picking up the groceries and we will meet them there. I have been voted to cook for you all. I just hope we don't walk into something between Edward and Bella." He pulled me up off the bed and kissed my forehead. We walked out the door but I remembered the costumes in the closet. I left them for later it would give me an excuse to come over again.

We drove in silence as he knew I had things going on in my mind. We pulled up to the garage and waited for the others to join us. Emmett and Rosalie pulled up and Jasper went to help take groceries in. Rosalie stood there looking at me with the look that she knew something was up.

"Alice it will be ok. Bella has been through far worse and you are her best friend. You need to talk and everything will be ok." She hugged me and we both went upstairs.

The house was quiet and I noticed the remnants of a fire in the fire place. I hoped that they had a chance to talk and things were going to be wonderful for her from now on.

Jasper found his way through the kitchen just like the last time. He started making eggs, waffles, bacon etc. I cut fruit for something healthy for us girls.

"I thought this was lunch time why are we eating breakfast?" Emmett put his hands on the table to watch us.

"Sweetie technically this is lunch time but none of us have eaten so it is called brunch. Trust me you will enjoy it just like every other meal. "Rosalie sat next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

I finished up the fruit salad and went up to check on Edward and Bella. I noticed the door was slightly ajar and saw them together. Her head was nestled into his neck and her left leg was over his waist. His arm was over her back with the covers over both of them. I just watched them breathing and dreaming together.

"Alice I know you are there so quit staring." Edward said quietly as he carefully shifted out from Bella's embrace.

"I am sorry I couldn't help it. I came up to tell you food is almost ready." I started to go towards Bella but he stopped me.

"Let her sleep please we had a late night." He started for the door. I looked at him wondering just what had they done last night. He must have noticed me thinking.

"Alice nothing happened, we just talked. I explained everything to her. I love her and I am not going to hurt her in any way especially when it comes to sex. I got love in my life back because of her I am not going to fuck that up." He turned around and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled and turned over and grabbed his pillow returning to sleep.

He followed me down and sat with the rest of the gang. Jasper put the plates of food on the table so we could each figure out what we wanted. Emmett's plate was filled to the brim and Rose just took toast. I could tell that she was having a tough day already.

"So what are the plans for today? Do we have plans for today?" Emmett asked as he shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Emmett you boys have moving to do and us girls are going to have girly time. At least that is what I was told. "Rose took a sip of her tea and small bite of her toast.

"I wanted to spend time with Bella this weekend but if we have to work we have to work." Edward sighed.

We heard a huge crash come from upstairs and profanities come flying out of Bella's mouth. Edward rushed for the stairs and there was Bella at the bottom. She had the biggest scowl on her face and then started laughing her ass off.

"Bella, love are you ok? What happened?" Edward started touching her very carefully checking for injuries. She looked up at him while still laughing.

"Edward I am ok just bruised my ego and my ass. I was coming down the stairs and felt my foot slip and here I am!" She started laughing again and we all joined in with her.

He helped her up and kissed her lips softly. She blushed as he looked at her. All of this found emotion was still new to her. She smiled again as he lead her to the table and dished up some food for her. We told her what the plans were and she stopped us while putting her fork down.

"I hate to break it to all of you but I have work to do. While I was gone we received so many orders for the holidays that I need to get started or I will be working on Christmas Eve." She started eating again.

"Bella can you put it off till tomorrow just for once? I know you are going to be busy I talked with Angela yesterday but can you give us just this one night?" Rosalie had her lips pouted out. She never used that on me but I had to give in.

"I give in enough of the lips. This one night and then back to work I go. I do have some questions though." She took a sip of her coffee.

"I am curious so I will ask what do you want to know." Jasper faced her while taking me into his lap.

"What are we going to do about the holidays? Thanksgiving is coming up, Christmas is right around the corner and then there is New Year's." She got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Bella we thought we could to Christmas at the main house, Thanksgiving at Rosalie's and Emmett's and New Year's at the huge party Esme and Carlisle throw. " I went silent as the thought of her being left out crossed my mind.

"We can't fit into their small apartment why don't we have it here?" Bella came back sitting next to Edward.

"Bella we bought a house the boys are moving us into it this weekend." Rosalie looked at her. I saw a frown come across Bella's face.

"I missed a lot while I was gone I guess." She started twiddling her hands and then got up and went upstairs. We were all upset that she had missed out on the news but the surprise was to show her the house tonight. She would never guess where it was. I got up out of my chair and told everyone to make themselves comfortable. I found her in her room with tears down her face.

"Alice I was selfish to leave you all like I did. Look what I missed out on!" She pulled her knees up to her chest and wiped her tears on her shirt.

"Bella listen to me please. I am so sorry for what I put you through. Sending you out on dates you did not want to go on, the shopping sprees…..I thought I was doing what was best for you. You tried telling me how you felt and I never listened. I never knew how the guys were that I set you up with. I was so wrapped up in Austin that you were left behind. Bella I don't want to lose our friendship over this. I promise no more of anything unless I ask you first. Please forgive me Bella." I was sobbing now and I felt her pull me into a hug.

"Alice you are forgiven but I am still going to be couscous around you. I should have been more open about what I wanted it was just easier to give into you. I want to be given options, I want my own taste and I want to make my own mistakes. Just be there to let me do what I want to do and catch me when I fall. "

We sat there for a long time and talked. Everything was out in the open now and I knew we were going to be ok. We both dried our eyes and went back downstairs. The dishes had been done and put away. Rose was on the couch watching the boys play Wii. Everyone looked up at us and just stared.

"We are ok no food fight or blood shed this time." We both howled with laughter over that. Edward put down the remote and pulled Bella into the couch. I saw her relax at his touch and I was happy to see it.

Someone's cell started ringing and Jasper answered it. There was talk made and he joined us with bad news. Carlisle had called and said the moving van was there and where the hell were they? It was obvious that was a hint that it was time for work and play would have to come later. Emmett kissed Rose and rubbed her belly. Jasper took me into his arms and placed a massive kiss on my lips. Edward and Bella were standing just looking into each others eyes. I heard him whisper that he would be back soon. The boys soon left and we girls were left to do what we wanted.

Bella went upstairs to take a shower and Esme soon arrived after that. Bella was quick and soon joined us downstairs.

"So where is this mysterious house you have bought and how can I help?" Bella looked at Rose.

"Esme did all the decorating for us as the whole process went fast. We heard of the house and we jumped on it. Bella I am sorry you missed out on it but we left you something for you to do. Bella we want you to do the nursery for us. Alice wanted to get her hands on it but she did the guest rooms for us. We did not forget you Bella and we are glad you came back to us." Rose put her hand on her belly.

Bella sat there looking at all of us. I knew she wanted to say something but didn't. We all knew how she felt about all of us.

"I would love to do the nursery I just hope I don't disappoint you or Emmett." She got up and hugged her.

"I want to know how my son was last night." Esme sat there with a grin on her face. Bella blushed from her toes to the top of her head.

"Esme….ah…uh….nothing happened. " Bella was beat red now with her face in her hands.

"Bella I meant that I hoped he was nothing but a gentleman to you. But you are two adults there is nothing wrong with sex. Carlisle and I did not wait for our wedding night and there is nothing wrong with that." Esme was holding her cheek now.

"We didn't do anything because I freaked out. I am still a virgin! There I said it now let me die!" She was near tears but we all stopped her.

"Bella there is nothing wrong with that. Edward just like my other sons are experienced but they don't take sex lightly. I remember all of them coming to both Carlisle and I to talk about how to go about things. Edward is just as nervous with you as he was with Sarah. We taught our boys to be respectful and to look at things from all sides. I remember when Emmett came to us the night he was going to propose to Rosalie……" Esme was going to go on and Rosalie stopped her.

"You mean you knew what we did that night? I am with Bella kill me now." Rose was now blushing. We all laughed and the sex talk continued.

"Rosalie you know how open we are with the boys. Please there is nothing you all can't talk to me about. You are our daughter and you both are too. If there is anything please don't hesitate to ask either of us. Besides if it were not for you bumping like bunnies I would not be a grandmother soon." Esme beamed with pride with that off her tongue.

Everyone was looking at me. Damn I was not going to get off easy in this conversation.

"Of course Jasper and I slept together. The things that man does to me…" Esme interrupted her.

"I love my sons but I don't want the details." We all laughed again.

"Where is this wonderful house you are talking about? I want to see what Esme and Alice did to it." Bella went on and on until we stopped her.

"Alice is rubbing off on you my friend. Get your coat and shoes on and then we will go." Rose calmed her down and we all got ready. Bella was in for a big surprise and would never expect this.

We all walked down the stairs and into the garage. We all went into the back yard and Bella went for Esme's car. Rosalie shook her head and took her hand leading her to the main house. Esme and I followed them and tried to keep our snickers to ourselves. We all went out the front yard and walked down the sidewalk. Rosalie paused as she stood in front of another Victorian house. Bella's mouth hung open as she realized she was next door.

"How…When…Huh?" I was nearly on the sidewalk rolling in laughter. Bella knew we were going to get new neighbors when the house when on the market but she never knew it was going to be them.

Rose took her hand and led her up the front porch. It was a beautiful Victorian house. It was not in good shape but they knew that when they bought it. The plumping and electric had been updated but that is far as the couple got before the husband passed away. The wife could not bear to live there without him so they got it for a steal. The siding needed a paint job and the yards needed some tending. The new roof was already on as it was completed last week. Rosalie put the key in the door and we all stepped in. Bella took it all in just like she had when we bought our dream house. Rosalie took us from room to room and explained everything to us. The rooms were all ready painted and furniture bought. Esme and I had a ball shopping for it all but we missed Bella the whole time.

The main floor had a formal dinning room off the kitchen like ours. It was not as ornate and had no bay window. The kitchen was all shiny and new as Esme made sure it was up to her standards. The living room was on the other side with the stair case in the middle. Bella took it all in and said that she loved the colors that were chosen. It was all soft, muted and homey.

We went upstairs to the bedrooms. This house was smaller than ours but it fit them. They could always split the bedrooms if need be cause they were huge. There was one big bathroom for them all to share. The master bedroom had a huge bathroom and huge closets that were abnormal to a house of this kind. I heard Bella gasp as she walked into the front bedroom.

"This has to be the nursery as it has so much light!" She went to look out the windows and saw the view.

"Bella I wanted you to chose which one but this is my favorite too. " Rose hugged her.

"Do you know what kind of theme you and Emmett want?" She put her hands on her hips looking around.

"We don't know what we are having but something neutral. Emmett wants to know if it is a girl or boy something fierce but I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise for all of us."

I could see the wheels turning in her head. She had something special in her mind for them. Rosalie said she had one more thing to show us before we went to the back yard. She took us up another set of stairs and there was Emmett's man cave. We all laughed while we looked at the huge screen television and all the different game consoles. I just shook my head as we walked down the stairs.

We went into the back yard and it was perfect for them. There was enough room for entertaining and room for a jungle gym for later. There was no garage but there were plans to build one come springtime. Bella just looked around and was beaming.

"Rosalie I can't believe you are going to be right next door." She had tears in her eyes and we all hugged her.

We walked back into the house and heard a huge truck pull up. It must have been the boys with all the furniture. Emmett made sure to hire movers but Rosalie still supervised as to what went into what box and where.

We all stopped and noticed every one of them were in t-shirts and sweaty. Esme had to fan herself and Rosalie had to sit down to calm her heart. I just smiled at Jasper as I had already seen him sweaty this week. Bella just watched Edward like she was stalking prey. She may have been a virgin and scared but she was a woman with hormones after all.

"Ladies we have work to do back at our house." I shook them out of their sex dreams and we walked back to the house. We could all hear Emmett's bellowing laughter as we walked back.

We all sat down at the dinning room table and started to discuss the upcoming holidays. Bella mentioned they had a party every weekend and I was being kept busy with décor for those said parties. Bella put her foot down and made sure the week before Christmas everything would be wrapped up and it would be time for us. Rose was adamant about Thanksgiving being held at their house. Bella wanted to help naturally as did everyone else. Esme said she would do the sides and Bella could do desserts. Rose said they would do the turkey and stuffing.

"Alice you can bring the wine or any other drinks we might need." Bella said as she got up out of her chair to start dinner as she knew the boys would be hungry when they were finished.

"I can too cook I make a mean tossed salad." I stuck my tongue out at her and we all laughed at it. Rose got a look in her eyes and made mad dash for the bathroom. All went silent as we waited for her and when she came out she looked relieve.

"Sorry about that when the little one gets to moving around my bladder seems to be the target." She sat back down in her chair.

I saw Bella put lasagna in the oven to heat up and put broccoli into steam. She joined us with some hot tea. Rose kept trying to move around and find a comfortable place to sit. Bella took the tea and said we would be more comfortable in the living room. Rosalie walked by with such grace as she sat down. Bella put down the tea and looked at her.

"Rose I know this might upset you but I can I feel your stomach?"

"Bella normally it would bug the hell out of me but you are going to be this child's aunt no matter what so please do." Bella walked over and sat next to Rose.

She carefully put her hands on Rose's tummy and saw her hand move. She had a huge smile on her face as she knew what she felt.

"At first I was in awe at the kicks and summersaults but now I think it hates my bladder. I am lucky I made it to the bathroom as it would not be the first time I have had an accident."

"Rose it is more common that you think. I think I ended up wearing depends with Emmett. By the time he was born I was elated he was out of me. "We all saw Rose's eyes get huge.

"Oh sweetie I didn't mean to alarm you. You know how big Emmett was you can imagine how he was as a new born. The other boys were normal weight and size." Esme went to hug her and we all saw tears in Rose's eyes.

"Rose spill it something is wrong and you are not telling us." Bella turned to her.

"My last appointment the doctor was concerned about how big I was for being only five months along. He wants to do an ultra sound on the third to make sure everything is going ok. He won't let me fly and everyone else has to go to a site in Arizona." I saw Esme take her hand we all knew she wanted to be there but this was urgent business. Alice said she could not go as she had to meet with a pushy client that was not willing to budge.

"How about I go with you Rose that is if you don't mind me going with you." Bella put her hands on Rose's.

"Bella I would so love for you to be there. This way Emmett can't call the doctor to ask twenty questions like he normally does. You don't mind not going to work?"

"Rose I have on party a weekend and other than that just cookie and gingerbread house orders. I can take off one morning to go with you. Please don't worry it will all be ok. Plus we can go to lunch after and then go baby shopping." They hugged each other and we went back to discussing the house.

We heard talking coming up the stairs as the boys were on their way up to us. Bella got up to take dinner out of the oven and set the table. As they came in the doorway Carlisle pulled Esme into his arms and Emmett pulled Rose onto his lap. Jasper sat next to me and I pointed to the kitchen when Edward looked for Bella.

We all pulled up a chair and started to enjoy the dinner. Emmett was happy to hear that Bella was going with Rose as they were leaving the next day. He was upset that he had to go but Rose understood. The boys started telling us how unpacking was going. Emmett was about to open his mouth but Carlisle stopped him.

"Emmett dropped a box of books on his foot and screamed like a little girl. Who knew he could scream like that?!" Emmett blushed as he took another helping of the lasagna.

We all roared with laughter as the story telling went on. Rosalie had her head on Emmett's shoulder and was trying to stay awake. He got up and pulled her out of her chair as it was time to head to their new home and enjoy their time together. Jasper got up and I followed him to the door. He kissed me softly and said he would call me before he left and every moment after that. Esme tried to help with dishes but Bella refused. Carlisle held out her jacket for her as she put it on and they left.

I went back to help with dishes but noticed that the table was cleared off. Edward was behind with each of his arms around her. They were washing the dishes together. I saw him kiss her neck and Bella nearly dropped a plate. He chuckled and kissed her again. I left them alone to have their moment together. I went up to my room and took a long hot shower. I crawled into bed happy knowing that things were going to be ok for the first time in a long time.


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you all for your great reviews! I am in awe of all of your thoughts on the last chapter. I don't own these characters but I do love them dearly. The songs for this chapter are "I Miss You" by Incubus, "Let's Talk About Sex" by Salt-n-Pepa, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BPOV/NOVEMBER 19****TH**

The past few weeks had been busy for all of us. I had not seen Edward in weeks as he had spent most of it out of town. Normally he stayed in town working on paper work for the company but Emmett did not want to leave Rose alone so Edward went. I was not sure how things were progressing with us after that night. All of those things he told me that night still echoed in my head. I knew I loved him and he loved me I just hoped I would be enough for him. I always wore my bracelet somewhere on me now. I pinned it to the inside of my coat pocket or some other place so I would not get food on it. I always fiddled with it when I was thinking of him which was all the time. My heart felt lonely when he was not here. I was missing him something fierce and I wanted him home. We had just found each other again to be torn apart by business but I knew he was missing me too.

We spent a lot of time on the internet or on the phone these days. We talked about childhood memories, music, books and whatever else we could think of. I actually had to buy a new battery for my cell phone because it would no longer hold a charge. It was as if things never changed we still talked openly with one another and I promised him I would not hold things back. I made the promise to everyone that I would not hold things back. I apologized in advance in case I hurt feelings. Everyone understood and relieved that we found each other again. Edward and I completed each other in ways we never knew.

Alice had been busy as I had not seen much of her either. We were like two ships passing in the night. We basically said hello over coffee as I would head for the kitchen and she went to venues for future parties. We both had so much work to do that I put my foot down and said we were going to be closed the week Christmas till after the New Year.

Alice had no less than 15 parties from now till right before Christmas. Some were small but some were huge. I played a big part in some of those but we were ready for the long nights. Most of the food was already completed or partially completed so it made things easier on us.

Angela and I had come up with a brilliant idea of keeping things simple for the upcoming holidays. Other than catering we would do cookie and gingerbread house orders. I was not going to deal with all the pies, cakes and other things people wanted. If I was going to do anything special it was going to be for us.

During my time in Seattle I started crocheting again. I had learned years ago but with school and what life brought me lately it was set aside. I bought the softest yarn I could find in colors that would work for a boy or girl. I made beautiful set of booties, jacket, hat and matching blanket for the newest Cullen on its way. I was working on the second blanket taking one stitch at a time remember the day I went to the doctor with Rose and the day I showed them the nursery. I had also finished quilting the blanket I was going to give them too. I hoped they would love it as much as I did. The fabric I chose was perfect and it was kismet when they asked me to decorate the nursery for them.

"Bella I am so glad you could come with me. I know Emmett did not want to leave me but I am glad you are here." I felt her hand in mine as we got out of the car.

I followed her into the doctor's office and we went right in. Rose laughed as she said that never happened as she was usually kept waiting. It was going to be a routine appointment but Rose was worried cause the last ultrasound she had showed something. Her doctor wanted to do another one in a few weeks and here we were. A cute nurse showed us to the ultrasound room and had her lay on the table.

I held her hand as I knew she was nervous. I looked around the room at pictures of babies that had been delivered, children's artwork and the model showing the reproductive organs. We both giggled when we both caught each other looking at it. I heard the door knob turn and in walked her doctor.

"Rosalie good to see you and who is this beautiful woman with you?" She had a smile on her face.

"Dr. Smith this is my dearest friend in the world Bella Swan. Emmett had to go out of town unexpectedly so she is going to be here holding my hand. Can we get this show on the road my bladder is ready to explode." Rose looked over to me and smiled.

"I have heard a lot about you Bella. " She went on and on about how much her family had enjoyed our food. I knew that the name sounded familiar as they placed a huge cookie order through us.

"The reason I wanted you to come back is last time I saw something that worried me. I conferred with one of my colleges and he agreed that another ultra sound was the answer. This is going to be cold just so you know." Rose pulled up her shirt and there was her beautiful belly. I was in awe of this pregnancy and how Rose was doing with it.

She shuddered as the gel was placed on her belly. To me it looked like jellyfish innards. Slimy and cold and hard to get off. I could hear the slight hum of the machine and watched the doctor move the wand around her stomach. She had a weird look on her face. I was not sure if she was concerned or just really quiet. Rose couldn't look at anything other than the ceiling until the doctor's lips pulled into a huge smile. She looked at me and then looked at Rose. She wanted me to get Rose to look as I knew what was going on.

"Rose, I know you are worried but everything is fine please look at the screen." She just stared at me with tears forming.

"Bella I am scared what if something is wrong and what if we lose the baby?" I put my hands on her cheeks and slowly forced her to look at the screen.

"Rose nothing is wrong look there everything is there. Four of everything and two heartbeats." She smiled when she said that. I was tearing up at the thought of what was found out. Rose still told the doctor they did not want to know what they were having.

"Wait a minute did you just say two heartbeats? We are having twins?" It came out in a slow whisper and I saw tears in her eyes.

We all went silent as Rose just laid there with a huge smile on her face. The doctor wiped her off and slowly pulled her up. The doctor told her that her appointments would be every two weeks now and handed her some more guidelines to follow. She also told her that bed rest might be in the schedule but they would cross that when it was needed. She shook my hand and said it was so nice to finally meet the famous Bella Swan. Rose quickly headed to the bathroom and I heard her moan as she went. She looked relieved when she came out and sat back down on the exam table.

"Rose are you ok, please say something?" I was not sure how she was taking this all in.

"Bella I am perfect and over the moon. Twins can you imagine?" I saw a wave of panic take over the joy on her face.

"How are we going to do this? I was terrified with one baby but now two. Fuck!" I carefully helped on off the table and sat her in the chair. I kneeled down to her and put my hands in hers.

"Rosalie Cullen you listen to me. You and Emmett are going to be the greatest parents to these children. You have all of us to help you both in whatever you need. Now that you are right next door you have built in babysitters, a cook and they will have the best damn wardrobe around." We both started giggling. I calmed her down and I was so happy that she let me be there for this. She put her hand on her stomach and I could see waves flowing over it.

I looked at her and she took my hand from hers and put it on her belly. I could feel small things moving all over the place. I wanted so much to be a mom but Edward and I just found each other. I hoped that one day it would be me going through all of this. I looked into her eyes and we both were tearing up. I handed her a Kleenex and grabbed one for myself. Rose and I were a pair together and I would forever be thankful to be here for this huge event.

We went out to the lobby and she set up her next appointment. We walked slowly to the car and I heard my stomach rumble. Rosalie laughed when she said it was normally her that was hungry all the time. We found a quiet deli and enjoyed a great lunch. She got up to use the bathroom again and when she came back she found me gazing off into space.

"Bella where did you go just now when I came back? Thinking about Edward?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I am always thinking about Edward I just don't know if I am ready to go that step. He told me he would wait and take things as slow as I wanted……"I paused taking a drink of my iced tea.

"Bella he loves you believe that. He would give you the moon and the stars if he could. I was a virgin when I started dating Emmett. We were together almost 6 months when he proposed. It was then I finally new that he was not going anywhere. I threw caution to the wind." I knew where this was going and did not want to discuss this out in the open. She knew that so we went to the car to finish the conversation.

"When Emmett and I met I was going to school. I was not going to ruin my education for some guy. Emmett took the time to court me and show me he was not going anywhere. He may be a big doofus but he is a romantic at heart. You know the Cullen's throw a huge New Years Eve party at the office. I don't know if you know this but the top floor is lofts. Each one of the boys has one and so do Esme and Carlisle. They put them in just in case that if they had to stay they would be comfortable. "She tried to get into the drivers seat but the babies had moved so she could not fit under the steering wheel. I just smiled at her as we went around and switched places. She took it all in stride and I was in awe of her beautiful changing body.

"I went with Emmett to the party and we had a wonderful time. Emmett kept watching the clock and when it was nearing midnight he took me out of the party. I was so scared that I thought he was breaking up with me. I was so wrong in so many ways. I admit it I was a little pissy till I saw his loft. It looked out over the city. The lights were so beautiful and he had placed candles every where. There was a huge bed all made up for us and rose petals on the coverlet. He had a bottle of champagne chilling. He popped the cork and poured us each a glass as the clock slowly went to midnight. At the strike of twelve and the moment the fireworks went off I found him on one knee. He pulled out the most beautiful ring and declared he never wanted me to leave his arms again. He told me I completed him and that his life was complete now."

She paused as she noticed the tears streaming down my face. I hoped that one day I would have something like that with Edward. I know we just had found each other but he made me feel alive. She wiped the tears off my face and continued.

"I told him yes and he put the ring on my finger. I knew that moment that I wanted to give my whole self to him and the next morning we both woke up with grins on our faces and nothing else. Ever since that he has rocked my world in more ways than one." We both howled in laughter when she said that.

I started the engine and I knew we had some planning to do. Rose looked at me and just stared.

"Bella take your time to get to know each other it will make it more special." I knew that I wanted to know everything I could about Edward including his body.

"Rose I am just scared I don't know how to do things. I am worried I won't be able to please him." I blushed at the thought of asking the questions that were going through my head at that moment. I knew the exact store we needed to go to. I wanted this to be a surprise for the both of them but after the one we got today this was going to be for Emmett.

"Bella you can ask me anything. You know Emmett and I are like bunnies. I have books, toys, costumes. Please don't be embarrassed to ask ok?"

I felt some slight relief when she said that. I would bring it up at dinner tonight with Alice and her. She turned on some music and we bopped along singing to our hearts content. She was surprised when we pulled up in front of the store.

"Bella I thought you wanted this to be a surprise for Emmett and I?" I had found the perfect baby store for them.

"Alice told me about this place and made an appointment for me. I was hoping I could keep it a surprise but after the shock today I thought why we don't surprise Emmett." I helped her out of the car and we walked in. She was elated to help pick things out but even more happy about surprising Emmett.

I knew what theme I was going to use when I finished the blanket I just needed to run it by Rose. All I knew we were going to need two of everything now. This store had everything earth friendly right down to the bedding and the paint for the walls. Rose's face beamed when she saw these beautiful cribs. They were very simple but beautiful at the same time. They could grow with each child into their teens. I put them on the list we were creating. She picked out several rocking chairs for their living room, bedroom and the babies room.

"Rose I know you both don't want to know what gender the babies are but how about we do a sea theme? I can put things in for both genders and it won't look weird." I saw a huge smile on her face and she loved the ideal.

I ordered the paints I would need and then we went really crazy. She found some adorable stuffed sea creatures. I could put them anywhere for decorations and they were safe for the babies. The bedding she chose was in muted shades of blues, greens, yellows, reds and purples and they were perfect for a boy or girl. We spent hours shopping and I made arrangements for it all to be delivered late that afternoon. They were happy to oblige being the fortune we just spent. We got back to the car and made small talk. We got back to their house and Rose said she was going to lie down. I told her I wanted to start in before everything got here. I asked if she needed anything and she said no. She went off to take her nap and I started drawing around the room.

I heard a knock on the door and let the delivery men in. They put everything down stairs except for the paint. I just started doing what felt right. Using these new eco paints was nice because they did not make me feel high. Angela called to check up on orders and such. I shut the door as I did not want Rose to see things just yet. She was coming out of her bedroom and was hungry. We walked over to the coach house and Angela had dinner waiting for us. She was the best cook and I knew I could see a shop of her own in the future.

We all sat down to eat when Alice flew in to join us. I don't know how she made it from the front door to the table but she did.

"So Bella what do you want to know?" I knew Rose would bring sex up again. I was not sure to be afraid or happy about it.

She explained what we talked about and everyone agreed to help me out of my issues. Alice and Angela were in awe that I really didn't know much about sex.

"Bella I really don't think Edward is going to care how much you know. He loves you and when it happens everything will feel right." Rose took another bite of her salad.

"I just feel so inexperienced when it comes to sex. He has been with someone before and knows what to do and how to please someone me I am a complete failure." I got up sighing.

"Bella this really does bother you doesn't it? Sex is messy, painful at times and one of the best things I have ever done. I know you are scared but that is why we are here to answer any questions you need." Alice got up and put her dishes in the sink.

"I think that is the one thing I am afraid of the most is the pain. Oh and giving him a blow job. My gods the horrors of doing it wrong just kill me now with my fork." I got up and put my dishes in the sink. I heard giggling behind me I can only imagine what they think of me.

I looked around and saw Alice holding some books in her hand. Oh my god she picked up manuals on how to get it on. I felt the blush start from my toes and stop at the top of my head. Angela got up and brought me to the table. I knew this conversation was going to make me blush even more. She laid the books on the table and everyone started flipping through them. I picked one up and found a tutorial on how to give a blow job. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the pictures. Rosalie saw my response and took the book from me carefully.

"Bella go with your instincts on this. It was awhile before I gave Emmett one and you know what I was just as scared as you looked when I did it. He is going to tell you what feels good and what doesn't. Just remember to watch your teeth and take it slow. If you don't feel comfortable about it then don't to it. Edward is not going to care one way or another."

Rose went on to share the first time she went down on Emmett. She said it was one of the scariest moments in her life but when it was over with Emmett just laid there with a grin on his face and said thank you...thank you very much. I nearly fell of my chair at the thought of them on the bed with him doing and Elvis impersonation. .

Everyone went on to tell me what they liked and didn't like. Rose said that from what Emmett told her about Edward and Sarah's relationship that I would have no problems taking slow small steps. Edward had only been with her and he was just as nervous as I was.

I washed dishes and brought out a small cheesecake for dessert. Rosalie moaned that it was the best damn thing she had all day. Alice asked us how the appointment went and I looked at Rose. I was not sure if she wanted the secret of twins to be known just yet.

"It went fine and nothing is with the babies." Rose got up to put her dessert plate in the sink.

"Did you just say babies? OHMYGODIHAVESOMUCHSHOPPINGTODO!!" Alice nearly came out of her chair with her bouncing.

"Alice calm down we have plenty of time to go shopping. Just don't go over board because we still don't know what we are having." Everyone was screaming for them and the excitement in the room was electric.

Rose and I explained how we had to keep this a secret and Emmett would find out in a couple of days when I showed them the nursery. Rose felt bad not telling Esme and Carlisle but she wanted them to be surprised with everyone else. I finished cleaning up the dishes. Angela said she was going to go try some of the things she saw in one of the sex books on Ben. I blushed at the thought of what they were doing over my beloved kitchen.

Alice excused herself when she saw Jasper calling in on her cell phone. I just whispered phone sex and she grinned at me. I helped Rose get her things together and we walked back over to their house. I had to finish the murals I had started. Everyone would be back a few days before thanksgiving and I wanted everything to be perfect. Rose said she was going to go have a nice bath and then head to bed. I told her I would lock up when I was through. I was happy that we exchanged house keys. I felt more loved and safe with them right next door.

I went back to painting when she said goodnight through the door. I was going to start on the last wall when I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I smiled when I saw who was calling but felt nauseated at the discussion the girls and I had earlier.

"Hello beautiful do you now how much I have missed you?" His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I can just imagine as much as I have missed you. How are things going?" I put my brushes down and sat on the floor.

"Things are ok despite Emmett being worried about Rosalie. Jasper misses Alice something fierce and mom and dad are enjoying it all. Speaking of Rose how was her doctor's appointment today?"

"You can assure Emmett and everyone else things are fine. I am at their house working on the nursery and Rose went to bed hours ago." I could hear him breathing and it made me wish he was here with me.

"So did you pick a theme for it and do I get to know? Mom mentioned that you were going to have a girl's dinner. How did that go?"

"Edward you will see the nursery with everyone else. As for the dinner…" I bit my lip and didn't know how to bring the whole topic up.

"Bella there is something you are not telling me. Please my love tell me what is bothering you. I can't help if I don't know." He was so endearing and sexy when he cared like that.

"Fine we talked about sex and my inexperience. Alice had books for fucks sake! It was damned embarrassing hearing about everyone's sex life." I blurted it all out and wanted to crawl into a hole and just die. I heard him laughing at me. Damn him and his sexy laugh but I was fucking pissed at him.

"Bella, you know my history and I know yours it does not change anything. I love you my sweet inexperienced angel." Ok he was forgiven for that. I rolled my eyes and kind of growled and I heard him laugh again.

"Bella did you just growl? It was damn sexy I might add." I heard him snicker again. I would have to give into the feelings he was making me feel or I was going to combust into a pile of ashes.

"I might have….shut it Edward." I couldn't hold it back anymore and I started laughing with him. I closed the paint cans and carefully put my brushes in a plastic bag. I did not want to wake Rose up washing them.

"My heart I need to get some sleep we have another early day tomorrow. I love you and we will be home the day before thanksgiving."

My heart beat out of my chest when he called me that. I paused when I came back into the room to make sure things were out of the way.

"I thought you were all coming home in a few days? My heart beat went back to normal hearing that news.

"Well we were supposed to be back but there is another site the client wants to look at. I am sorry to be gone from you for so long. I love you."

"I love you too and make sure Emmett calls Rose ok. Please be safe and tell everyone I said hi."

We both hung up and the pangs of missing him made me feel sick. I closed the door and put the construction tape on it. I thought it was funny and it warned Rose not to look. I quietly went downstairs and locked the door behind me. I had figured out what I wanted to get Rose and Emmett for a house warming present. Rose loved our porch swing so it was a perfect gift for them. I found a company in Seattle that made them and put in an order for a big one. The woman laughed at me when I told her how big Emmett was and how it had to be sturdy to hold them all.

Alice was asleep when I got home and I turned off the lights she left on for me. I went up to my room and noticed on my bed were those damn books. Alice left a note on what pages to read. I loved her dearly but I was still scared. I put the books on my desk and went to get ready for bed. I saw that I had a message on my cell phone and saw it was Esme's number. She was so sweet to say that they were going to be late and could I help with Rosalie with thanksgiving dinner. I sent a text to Edward telling him to let him mom know everything is ok and under control. He sent me a text back…

_Bella _

_I told her not to worry that you would make sure things would be_

_taken care of. Sweet dreams and I miss you._

_Love, E_

I missed him with all my heart and I never thought I would feel like this about someone in all my life. We had not even been on an official date yet but we have spent so much time together it was like we had. After hearing from him via text I couldn't sleep so I decided to finish the other blanket I started. I finished off the rows. Going to the vendor show in Seattle was the highlight of that fucking nightmare I made. Other than realizing I couldn't live without Edward in my life. I found the perfect color of yarn for everyone. I had so much time by myself after going to classes and seminars that I had finished a scarf for everyone on my list for Christmas. The quilt I had finished was folded up and in my closet. Thank goodness I had enough fabric to do another one. Who would have thought they would have twins. I just hoped I had enough time to finish it.

I found Alice a beautiful charm bracelet and added some charms to it. I noticed that she loved the one Carlisle got for Esme for their anniversary so I knew it was perfect when I saw it. I picked out her and Jasper's initials, a car, a shopping bag, a drink glass and many others. I had not shopped for anyone else because at that point I was not sure what to get anyone.

My mind was racing with all the things that had to be done. Shopping, cooking, work and making sure Rose was not over doing it. I crawled under my covers and turned my iPod on. I fell asleep with Edward on my mind and my lips.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you all for your great reviews and having patience with me. Life here got crazy with me helping out my best friend with end of semester projects. I am hoping to do a chapter a day for you all and there will be a sequel to this once I get to my stopping point. There are no songs for this as I was too tired to find them. Please enjoy!**

**BPOV/NOVEMBER 27****TH**

I had spent the last week working hard on getting orders done, getting the gingerbread house done for The Palmer's and I started on the one for the main house. Ben and Angela had been working so hard that I thought of getting a special trip to Hawaii for them. I had mentioned it to Alice and she loved the idea. She said to count her in and it would be from both of us. She booked the flights and hotel and made sure they were VIPs. I knew they were going to love it. It was the first time I said what I was going to do for people and Alice just let me do it. It was a start and I loved every minute of it.

Alice and I were like passing ships in the night again but one night we had the chance to have a night to ourselves. I asked her about what I should get for Jasper. She told me she got him season tickets to the Seattle Mariners. She said he was a die hard fan and wanted to experience that with him. She also said she picked up a hot little red number for him too. I blushed at the thought of that. I asked her if it would be ok to upgrade the tickets to one of their VIP boxes. I had connections through one of the clients I baked for. She was ecstatic and said he would love that! I told her my idea of having a gazebo built in Emmett and Rosalie's back yard. Alice bounced right off the couch on that though. I also said I would make him coupons for cookies of the month for all of them too.

I had found the perfect company that would come in the spring time to build it for them. I picked out a design but they could change it if they wanted to. Alice brought up the idea of having pictures taken of all of us for Esme and Carlisle. I was not sure of it but after thinking about it I thought it was a brilliant idea. The only person I did not know what to get was Edward. The one thing I wanted to give him scared me the most….myself.

We decided to give mom and dad tickets to where ever they wanted to go. Alice had mentioned that mom wanted to go to Greece but dad wanted to go to Ireland. It was weird to call them mom and dad but they were my parents. They never adopted me but I was special to have them in my life. I finally realized in my haze in Seattle that everyone loved me no matter who or what I was.

I thought about all of this while checking on the turkey. I took over even though Rose wanted to help. I told her to relax because once the babies got here there was no going back. Alice had gone to the airport to meet everyone. I think it was more missing Jasper than anything. Ben and Angela were over at the main house putting the last finishing touches on the pies and bread.

Everything else was ready for everyone. I took over cooking the meal. I had spent all day making stuffing, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, a crudités platter and some other side dishes I thought everyone would enjoy. Rosalie had covered the table in a brown table cloth with a cream lace coverlet over it. She kept the settings simple and elegant. In the middle were simple candles. I let her have her fun. I could tell she was happy to finally be in their home and use all the wedding presents they had received.

I heard the masses come up the front steps but I was nervous seeing Edward again. We had been through so much and finally found each other only to be parted again. Emmett was the first one in the door and swept Rose off her feet into a passionate kiss. When they finally parted Rose was fanning her face and Emmett was strutting around the living room.

Esme and Carlisle came in with a huge bouquet of flowers and Jasper entered with Alice on his back. I took the flowers and went into the kitchen for the vase Rose told me to look for. I heard them talking back and forth as I took the turkey out to sit. I was mashing the potatoes when I felt hands around my waist. I finally felt at ease when I felt him kiss my neck.

"You smell so good Bella. I cannot tell you how much I have missed your smell." He turned me around and looked into my eyes.

I am sure I looked like a tousled mess. I had not taken a shower yet and my hair was a rat's next. He pushed my hair behind my ear and held my cheek. He leaned in and placed his sweet lips on mine. I pulled my hands through his hair as I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. We played tongue tango until I heard a sweet voice interrupt us.

"Excuse me I hate to interrupt but Bella we need to show them the surprise you have for us." I nodded at Rose as she left the room.

Edward's lips crashed into mine once again as he lifted me up on the counter. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands went to his hair once again. He slowly sucked on my lip as he pulled away from me. I placed my head on his chest to slow my heart beat down. I could feel his beating out of his chest.

"Damn interruptions…." He chuckled as he heard me say that as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Do you need another moment on the counter or can we proceed to the surprise you have for all of us." Rosalie saw my blush and then frowned.

"Rose please don't worry about it. I am sure you walked in on something you were not expecting." I blushed again.

"So what is this big surprise you have for all of us?" Jasper was curious. I just hoped that everyone would be excited at what they would see.

I saw Alice try to hide her giggles. I looked at her and stuck my tongue out at her so she would keep quiet.

"Gee Bella I thought that was only for Edward!" We all heard a smack and then Emmett rubbing his head. I blushed again and then felt Edward's hands around my waist again. He gave me a little squeeze to let me know it was ok.

"Dear Husband of mine just keep in mind that your sex life is on the line in more ways than one." It was funny seeing Rose get off the couch and put her hands on her hips with her baby belly sticking out. She looked fierce and beautiful at the same time.

"I am sorry Bella. I am sorry Edward. I will be on my best behavior till the New Year after that no guarantees." I wondered what Emmett meant by that. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders. Something was up but I was not sure what it was.

"Everyone follow me. I have been busy while you were gone." We all took the stairs but Emmett carefully helped Rosalie take them. Ever since the news of twins it seemed like she was growing bigger as the days went by.

I took them to the double doors with the huge red bow on it. I let Rose undo the bow and I opened the doors slowly. I heard everyone gasp and then a thud. The whole house shook when Emmett fainted.

"Oh my goodness is he ok?" I went to make sure he was breathing when Rose slowly knelt besides him.

She places her hands on her cheeks and whispered into his ear. A huge grin came across his face as he got up off the floor. He then helped his beautiful wife up.

"Twins we are having twins?! Did you find out the day Bella went with you?" He had Rose in his arms and she was beaming at him.

He went on asking her if she was ok, did she need anything and just held her beaming with pride. They both went into the nursery and were in awe of everything. They both said it was perfect and said it meant more to them being I did it. Jasper and Alice came in and admired my work. They were both impressed.

"My dear friend this does not mean you are going to over take my part of the business so stick to cakes! I love it though and I am going to come to you for ideas from now on. "Alice was finally getting me and my tastes. They walked down to let everyone else enjoy it. Jasper said he would cut the ham and turkey and Alice said she would make sure things were plated.

Carlisle and Esme entered as they left. They both hugged me and said what a wonderful gift I gave them. They both were excited at the thought of having more than one grandchild. Esme said we would all have to go shopping for things for their house. Carlisle rolled his eyes when she said they now needed to put in a playground.

"Bella thank you for everything. We could not have had a better decorator than you. Not only are we blessed but so are our children. Thank you for doting on my Rosie while I have been gone too. "He hugged me and then Rose did. All she could do was nod as she was crying over the beautiful room. They went downstairs when they heard the doorbell ring. I was sure it was Ben and Angela with the rest of the feast.

I stood there looking around at what I have accomplished. The nursery looked beautiful with an under sea theme with calming colors. With every thing I had won and accomplished this was the best thing yet. I felt warm hands around my waist again and a kiss on my neck.

"Bella you never cease to amaze me. You kept this secret and you did all this. I am impressed at everything you do. "I slightly blushed and then he kissed me again. I tried to head down stairs but he stopped me.

"Bella do you have a date for New Year's Eve?" He looked into my eyes with his glowing green eyes.

"Why yes I do have a date with a hunk of a man." I pulled his hands off my waist and started walking off. He grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Tell me who he is so I can take him out." I saw an impish grin on his face.

"Only you Edward, you are the only one for me." I placed a soft kiss on his lips and we walked hand in hand down the stairs. He stopped me in the middle of the stairway. I looked at him quizzically and put my hand on his cheek.

"What's up buttercup? A penny for your thoughts?" I took my hand off his cheek as he sat us down on the steps.

"Bella I just want to say this while I have time but I have missed you so much my heart ached. I don't want to ever let you go and I will spend the rest of my life fixing all the shit I did to you." I kissed his hand and looked at him in the eyes.

"Edward everything is ok. I missed you too but like I said before I don't want to disappoint you. You don't have to spend the rest of your life making anything up to me. You were not the only one that fucked this all up. I love you and I know you love me so let's leave it there." He kissed my lips again sending shivers down my spine. He pulled back and had a look of hunger in his eyes as he looked up and down at me.

I realized that it must have been the outfit. I was wearing some tight black cords with a blue sweater on top. I bought some new bras and panties while I was gone and they did wonders for what boobs I had. I smiled at him and then smacked him on the knee as he looked at me again.

"Edward I know what is on your mind and that is food." I got up and pulled him up from the steps.

"Yeah food is what I want. Right food…" He rolled his eye and we went down stairs.

I noticed that the food was on the table and we were being told where to sit by Rosalie. We each were coupled off sitting boy girl boy girl. For once I did not feel left out sitting between Jasper and Edward. The only ones missing were mom and dad. They had decided to spend Thanksgiving with family on the east coast. I missed them but they would be here for Christmas and New Years Eve. The Cullen's were adamant that they would stay with them and attend their party that night.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a glass clink. Carlisle was standing and looking at all of us.

"Being this is Emmett and Rosalie's house I normally would let them speak but if you will allow me this one time I will begin. Ben and Angela we are thankful that you are here to help anyone one of us when we need you. We are all thankful for you being here with us. I know my lovely wife and I are always thankful for our boys and how proud they make us. Rosalie from the day you came into our lives you added fire. Thank you for making us grandparents…"

"Hey I had a part in that dad!" Emmett interrupted only to be hit in the head by a roll by Esme. I nearly fell off my chair but Edward caught me. We all were in hysterics by that point.

"Can I get back to what I was saying?" He looked at Emmett as he put his head down and nodded yes. The giggles ensued again.

"I want to thank you for making us grandparents. The thought of one grandchild made us happy but twins just sends us over the edge in glee. Alice you make Jasper happy in more ways than one. Bella thank you for healing Edward's heart. We are both thankful that our boys found wonderful women to spend their lives with."

I quickly got up out of my chair and went over to hug the both of them. Esme and I both had tears in our eyes. Everyone just laughed at us as I got back into my chair. Edward pulled my hand up and kissed my palm. I looked at him and smiled. Through all the pain and bullshit he was my heart.

The food was passed around and everyone marveled at how wonderful my cooking was. Esme apologized over and over for not being here but I told her I was happy to do it. We talked about their trip and what was coming up. They had the Japanese job started and it was to be completed in the spring. They had some other clients waiting but with the new additions they told them they would have to wait awhile. The Cullen's reputation proved them to be the best of the best so the clients said they would wait. Rosalie was happy to hear that Emmett was going to be spending more time at home. I was elated that Edward and I would get to be together more too.

Carlisle got up and told the boys that they would do dishes and put food away. He said it was the least they could do after the women cooking and doing everything else. We girls went into the living room to gush over the nursery. Alice grabbed a pad of paper and pen and asked Rose what she wanted for the babies. I was happy to see her ask instead of just go shopping. She was taking baby steps but they were improvement. Before I sat down I grabbed the envelope I brought over from the house earlier. Everyone had one shock for today but I had another surprise in store for them.

The boys were gone for awhile and I heard a dish break. Rosalie yelled at Emmett and he hollered back that he would replace it and not to worry. Soon after they came back in with pruned hands. Jasper pulled Alice into the arm chair. Emmett sat next to Rosalie and grabbed her feet to rub. Ben sat on the floor with Angela in his legs. Carlisle sat next to Esme with her hands in his and Edward pulled me into his lap.

"So where is Christmas going to be? I know we are all going to the party at the office on New Year's." Emmett asked. I knew it was going to be brought up. The boys didn't know the plan yet.

"Well Angela and Ben are going to Ben's parents for Christmas. They have a ring to show off!" I let the cat out of the bag. The men congratulated him and all the girls looked at her beautiful ring. Angela blushed as she mentioned wedding plans in front of all of us.

"Like I told you both before you let us know and everything will be taken care of. " I forgot to mention that little part to Alice. She cocked her had to one side and was going to open her mouth but shut it quickly.

"Angela whatever you have in mind I am sure Bella and I can do." Another baby step was made. I just smiled at her as she snuggled down into Jasper's lap.

"I want to celebrate Christmas at the main house. I figured out the menu already all you have to do is show up!" I heard protests at me doing all the work but I told them to let me do it. I wanted to do it and I wanted it to be memorable.

"Bella I know we have not discussed this but can I decorate the coach house?" I was happy to see that she asked me first instead of doing.

"Alice I think that would be a wonderful idea. I forgot to tell you but I have a company coming down to do the main house. I should have told you but with everything it kind of got forgotten. I am sorry to leave you out to of the loop. Just watch the pink ok?" I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

She was happy that I let her do the coach house. I already had plans for the inside of the main house too. Angela and Ben wanted to help as it was their tree too even if they were not going to be here.

"Does this mean us men are going to help put lights up? I know we just moved but I am sure Rose wants something done. We can help Alice too." Emmett looked at Alice and she nodded an assuring yes to him.

"That reminds me we need to find dresses for our party." Esme brought the subject up. I was curious as to what theme it was going to be this year.

"I am sure the boys have filled you in on our themes from the past years but this year it is going to be simple and elegant. Alice is going to help me out with some of the details. Bella we wanted you to do the food for it but we didn't want to over whelm you with all of it. We just want you to enjoy it with all of us." She looked at Carlisle and kissed him on the cheek. I noticed her glance at Edward with a smile and I wondered what that meant.

I was so excited to hear it was that as I was done with costumes this year. I knew we would be visiting Miss Kellie again. We all turned as we heard a groan from Rose.

"I am going to be as big as a house for this party. Count me out I am not going." She put her head on Emmett's shoulder and tried to hold back the tears.

I got up out of Edward's lap and sat next to Rose on the couch. I took her hands in mine and she turned to me.

"Rose since the day I found out about these wonderful miracles I have watched you glow, blossom and enjoy these babies. You may be uncomfortable right now but in the end it will all be worth it. We will find you something drop dead sexy and beautiful to wear. Just think another shopping session for the girls and for you to hear me scream in pain at the spa!"

Everything went silent and I could see Emmett going to open his mouth but Rose said she would tell him later. I blushed three shades of red at the thought of Emmett knowing me and getting a Brazilian. Edward looked at me with his head cocked and a smirk on his face. I didn't know what was going on in his head but I knew what it was about.

"How about dessert? I am sure the men can take pie now." Angela got up to go cut up the pies. I am going to kiss her ass later for saving me from my embarrassment.

"Before we go into another food coma I have a house warming present for the two of you." I got up and handed them the envelope and waited for them to open it.

"Oh my goodness! Bella thank you for doing this!" Emmett helped Rose get off the couch and she came over and hugged me.

Everyone just looked at us with a question in their eyes. Rose went back to the couch and Emmett held her in his arms. I knew they loved the gift I got them with the look he gave me.

"Bella had a porch swing made for us. It is perfect Bella just perfect!" Rose had tears in her eyes and carefully wiped them not to smudge her makeup.

Everyone got up to see the picture of it. Edward held me tighter and kissed my head. Alice came over and said what a wonderful friend I was but she wished she had thought about it. She said she got them linens for their bedroom. Alice was making baby steps and I was happy to see them. Normally she would have shopped for the both of us and would tell me later about it.

"Time for pie!!" Emmett bellowed out and we all laughed.

Angela yelled out what she made and most of the men took a slice of each. I grabbed my favorite pumpkin and went back out to join everyone at the table. We made small talk and enjoyed the evening. Alice got a brilliant idea of playing Phase 10. Angela and Ben excused themselves to head home. I am sure they were going home to enjoy all the sex they could before they left. From what she told me they would be sleeping in separate rooms at his parent's house.

We played for hours with Rose winning. Carlisle and Esme said they would do dishes so we could enjoy each others company. Edward pulled me back into his lap and put his head on my shoulder.

I noticed Rose was squirming around and got off Emmett's lap. He looked at her like he did something wrong.

"Emmett I am uncomfortable as hell. Our children are doing somersaults in there." She pointed to her ever expanding belly.

I got up out of Edward's lap and went to sit next to her. I could see her stomach going in waves.

"Rose can I feel them again?" She nodded her head yes as she put my left hand on one side and my right on the other.

It amazing feeling the kicks as they moved. No wonder Rosalie was so uncomfortable. Rose showed me how to push and they would push back. My mouth was open in awe at them playing with me. I was so enamored with Rose and Emmett and this milestone made it even better. I told her thank you and she said anytime. It was better the second time around as they were moving more.

I sat on the floor in front of Edward and leaned back. They wanted to know what lights were to be put on the coach house. Alice was telling them where she wanted things. I heard them all talking about where to get the best trees and what equipment they would need for tomorrow. I felt myself snuggle into Edward's legs and then he put me back into his lap.

**APOV**

"Everyone Bella fell asleep on us." I looked at her wrapped in Edward's arms with her head on his chest.

Everyone was trying to be quiet for her as she was so worn out. I was extremely happy that we finally talked everything out. I was trying so hard to let her be and do what she wanted. It was hard to keep myself reigned in and not to buy her everything I saw. I had been so shitty to her and when I look back now she tried to tell me to back off. I didn't want to lose her friendship so did my best.

"She was here before I was up this morning. When I came down she had tea and muffins made for me. The kitchen smelled so good with all that she was preparing. She had the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on and was bopping around the kitchen enjoying herself. I love it when she acts like that. I am grateful she was here cause there was no way I could have done it all on my own." Rose put her head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Rose I am so sorry we were delayed. I still feel bad leaving it all to you and Bella." Esme sat down next to her.

"Mom if I made you feel bad I am sorry I am just glad she was here. For all that she has gone through I am glad she is back and happy."

"You are not the only one that is glad to have her back. " Edward piped up quietly as not to wake Bella up.

"Edward I wanted to ask you what you are getting her for Christmas before I went shopping for her." I asked him so I did not step on his toes.

"I wanted to take her back to New York and show her what she missed when she was there. I think she would love to see the tree in Rockefeller Center and all the store windows done up for the holidays. I asked Angela if she could take the time off but she told me about their trip to Ben's parents so that nixed that idea this year. I think I want to take her to Las Vegas and show her off."

"Edward I think that is a brilliant idea. I know she has always wanted to go there as there are some restaurants she is dying to try out. If you would let me can I buy her some outfits to go for the trip? I won't buy anything without hearing from you about the plans you make. "I felt Jasper kiss my head.

"Alice I think Bella would love that. I was going to ask you all what you think we should see anyway. I know mom and rose have been there."

"It all depends on where you want to stay but I would not miss the moving fountains, Cirque de Soleil and the blue man group. Mom might want to add some things to the list. Just make sure you get tickets soon. A lot of them sell out." Rose got up to go use the bathroom.

"I agree with Rose but I will look back at what your dad and I saw when were there. Remember we have a suite at Wynn that is always available for you to use."

"Edward you just let me know about what you want to do and I will go shopping for her. I want this to be the best trip for her yet. "I was buzzing at the thought of buying beautiful things for her.

We all talked for awhile and I noticed it was getting late. Carlisle and Esme heading home as they were coming over to help tomorrow. Jasper was going to stay with me but nothing was going to happen tonight other than some cuddling.

I saw Bella's eyes flutter. She was going to be embarrassed that she fell asleep but she needed it.

"Why did you all let me fall asleep? Please don't tell me I talked in my sleep and made an ass out of myself." She was blushing while she looked at all of us.

"Bella you worked so hard today you deserve to sleep when you need it. As for making an ass out of yourself no that didn't happen either." Emmett assured her.

I saw her get up out of Edward's lap and stretch. I think I heard Edward gasp when her skin peaked out from her sweater. The rest of us got up and got ready to go home. It was an easy trek for us. Rosalie thanked Bella again and said good-night to the rest of us as she went upstairs slowly. Emmett waited till we all left. As we headed down the steps he turned off the lights and locked the door.

Jasper and I walked back to the coach house with our arms around each other. Snow was falling silently on the ground. It made the house look like a cookie dusted in powered sugar. I could hear Bella quietly ask Edward to stay with her. I knew there was going to be nothing sexual about it but it would happen sooner than later. Those two had it so bad for each other that they were going to combust.


	54. Chapter 54

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! A special shout out to QuirkyAlice because she just rocks my socks! I don't own these characters but I do love them with a passion. Thank you to vgjm for validating so often for me also. There are no songs for this chapter so just enjoy it for what it is. **

**BPOV/NOVEMBER 28****TH**

I heard the men working outside on the lights as I was putting the finishing touches on the gingerbread house for the Palmers. We all were up early to get the food done for their party for tonight. Next year I will say no to a party right after the holiday as I was grumpy as hell and just wanted to go back to sleep in Edward's arms. The crazy women kept changing the menu and all it did was piss me off. Everyone had been over at Rosalie's and Emmett's help get things settled a little more. Rose was nesting big time and barking orders as to where thing needed to go. I heard Jasper come in the front door looking for Alice and mumbling crazy women. I popped my head out and told him to look upstairs in the storage room. He told me they moved the damn tree 6 times and she still was not happy. I told him wait till Alice is pregnant and he told me to have him committed. We laughed as he also told me he would never admit to that either.

I went back to icing the cookie orders we had to go out and going back over my lists for the Palmer party. I heard the front door open and assumed Jasper found Alice. I went back to my world of icing and paper work. Angela and Ben were downstairs looking for more platters. I knew we had some down there but didn't know where to look. It was past dinner time and we all had enjoyed sandwiches in between the cookie orders we had to get out. I kept telling myself one more page of paper work and then finish up. My neck was killing me from leaning over the desk and my wrists hurt from holding the icing bags.

I must have been off in my own world because I was startled by a pair of hands on my shoulders. I screamed and the papers went flying as I fell of the chair.

"Oh Bella I didn't mean to scare you. Did you hurt yourself and do you need some CPR?" Edward's eyebrows went up and down. I just looked at him with a scowl but forgave him instantly when he helped me up.

"I am ok other than my heart beating out of my chest." I checked myself out and noticed icing on the ass of my jeans.

"I am so sorry Bella. I saw you sitting there working looking so incredibly sexy with your hair out of place and a pen in your mouth. Remind me to tell you about my secretary fantasy." I swatted him when he said that and turned a shade of red.

As much as I loved Edward I was still embarrassed at how open he was with me. I loved kissing him and receiving his kisses. They were like kissing an angel because his lips were soft like clouds. Sleeping next to him in my bed was an experience in itself. We held each other and just laid there enjoying what our bodies did to each other. One night he farted so loud that I fell off the bed because I was laughing so hard. At least he feels comfortable around me to do those kinds of things. I was still holding back from the fear of letting Edward down. I knew he was taking it slow because I wanted to but I don't know how much longer I can hold back from all of these emotions I was feeling. Hormones, emotions of love, lust, and friendship rocked me to the very core of my being. The fear of losing him put me into panic mode to the point I had to use a brown bag to calm myself down.

What I loved about Edward other than he was a fucking god in my eyes, was that he helped whenever I needed. It was like he knew what I needed before I needed it most of the time. He would come over and just watch me move about in the kitchen. It was weird to have someone watching me but erotic at the same time. He helped me take the gingerbread house downstairs and he made sure all the appliances were off. He checked them many times and I realized he was just as neurotic about it as I was.

We took our time walking back to the coach house. I kept trying to catch snow flakes on my tongue but kept getting them in my eyes. Edward laughed at me as he watched me with my tongue hanging out. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he held me as the snow fell on the world around us.

"I have always wanted to do this." He spun me around and put his arms around my back. He held me tight as his lips touched mine softly. Our lips mingled with each other as the snow fell on our hot faces. I never felt so cold and so hot in my life. We pulled ourselves apart and slowed our breathing down. I put my head on his chest and we just stood there alone on the sidewalk. We had our moment and walked back to the coach house. I really wanted to know why he had not kissed his Sarah in the snow.

Alice and Jasper were already in bed but we could hear giggling coming from her room. I turned the lights off and set the alarm. Edward held my hand as we walked up the stairs. I was walking into my bathroom when I noticed the damn sex books were back on my bed. I picked them up and through them out the door.

"Alice your Jimmy Choos are going to die a slow and painful death!" I slammed the door behind me and then the roars of laughter from her room.

I heard snickering coming from my bed and turned around. Edward was in his t-shirt and flannels again trying to hold back his belly laughter. I just looked at him and then blushed from bottom to top.

"I don't see what is so funny in all of my embarrassment." I walked into the bathroom but was stopped by his hands.

"Bella it was funny but I will get Jasper back for you ok! When we make love it will not be by the book I promise you on that." He placed a sweet kiss on my lips and I went in to get ready for bed.

I came out and saw that he was leaning back on the pillows with his hands under his head. He looked so peaceful but so hot at the same time. I knew that this New Year's needed to be special for us. I was finally going to give into all the feelings ravishing my body. I crawled into bed and snuggled into his chest. Sleep found us both slowly and silently.

**BPOV/NOVEMBER 29****TH**

"Bella! Bella! Did you hear me the phone is for you?" Angela was waving the cordless in front of my face.

I shook off my euphoria and took it out of her hands. She turned around to go finish the other gingerbread house for another client.

"This is Bella how can I help you?"

"Bella this is Mrs. Palmer I need to make some changes for tonight. I think some of the things I picked out are not going to be right for what I had in mind." Was she fucking kidding me? The damn party was 4 hours away and she wanted to change the fucking menu again?

"Mrs. Palmer I love your family and I appreciate all the business but there is no way in hell I am changing a menu four hours before the party. You picked out what you wanted four different times and now you do this to us! We will have the food there for your staff to put it out. If it is not what you want then do what you will but this will be the last time I ever do a party for you again." I hung up and felt a huge scream escaping my body almost like a daemon escaping the pits of hell.

I ripped of my chef's coat and threw it on the table. I went through the parlor to run up the stairs to get some of this frustration out. I felt a hand on me and I stopped.

"Bella what is wrong? We heard you all scream from outside." He had the look of worry and concern on his face.

"Edward all I can say is that damn Palmer woman….." He let me go and I ran up the stairs to the work out room.

Ben had a punching bag installed so he could build up his arm strength. I was happy to see it as I needed to imagine her face on the damn thing and beat her to a bloody pulp. I cranked up the stereo as I grabbed the gloves that Ben got for all of us and put them on quickly. I pummeled that bag till all the rage was gone. I heard Angela say my name through the loud music and stopped.

"Bella I don't blame you for doing what you did. I realize she gives us a lot of business but how much are you willing to put up with? I am glad you told her off but you will never guess who is on the phone for you."

She helped me take off the gloves and we walked back down to the kitchen. Edward handed me the phone as he places a kiss on my temple and whispered in my ear if I felt better. I nodded yes to him as I answered it.

"Bella this is Mr. Palmer I want to apologize for my wife and her stupidity. You have done nothing but the best of work for us and I hope you will accept us back. I will make sure that you will deal with me from now on as I have put her on restriction from now on. Any plans she wants to make will go through me and then I will get them to you. Again I am sorry for all of this and there will be a huge bonus in it for you. I look forward to continuing to work with all of you." I told him thank you and we both hung up.

I shook my head and told them what he said. Angela said the woman was off her rocker but what an expensive rocker it was. We all laughed at that.

"You feel better now Bella?" Edward looked at me with a smoldering look in his eyes. Angela saw it and shook her head as she headed downstairs for more supplies.

He walked towards me with his green eyes glaring at me. He pulled me into a hard embrace and started pressing his lips into me hard. I loved kissing him as it was euphoric and damn shmexy to me. We pulled apart trying to catch our breath again.

"What can I say you all red, hot and bothered then hearing you box was sexy as hell." I felt him kiss my temple.

"Who would have thought you had a feisty side to you. I want to see more of it."

"Ben bought it but I use it more than he does. The adrenaline rush I get from it makes me high." I knew another thing that I wanted to make me feel high but I wanted to wait till New Year's.

"You thought me being pissed off was sexy. Remind me to get pissed off more often. As for being feisty you have seen nothing yet." I pulled myself out of his embrace and went to get the hot chocolate I had made for them. I heard him moan as I handed it to me.

"As for someone being as pure as you are, Bella you are a vixen through and through. You are making this very hard on me." He smirked at me and took the thermos. We exchanged a kiss again and we both went back to work.

We loaded up the van for the Palmer's and Ben was happy to take it all over for me. He knew that I if I saw her I would do more damage. I told them to go enjoy dinner on me. They were thrilled at the idea but Angela was worried about leaving me with all the work to do. I told her that all the orders were ready to be delivered tomorrow and to enjoy the evening. She said they would as they had shopping to do anyway. I hugged her as they went out the door. I heard a knock on the front door and went to answer it.

"Miss Swan we are finished with the lights but we would love for you to see what we did." The man was older than I thought but still friendly. I grabbed my coat and joined the work crew outside.

I didn't realize just how dark it had got. I tend to enter my own little world when I worked and the time of day passed me by most of the time. I walked out to the porch and he showed me the switch and the timer. He made it easy on us so we would not have to worry about things. He also said that if one light went they would not all go out like most lights. The one thing that I liked about this company was that they used energy saving lights and were not harmful to the environment.

He had me walk to the other side of the street but I stopped him. I wanted everyone to see this when I did. I quickly walked around to see them sitting on the porch drinking the hot chocolate. I told them to hurry as the main house was done. I ran into the kitchen to grab the check and a plate of cookies for them. They all got up and Emmett went to get Rose from their house. She was inside for the day with Esme making lists of what to order for the babies. Alice had been helping too till she saw Jasper dangling from the roof.

I told the man we were almost ready as I saw Emmett and everyone else come out. Every coupled off into the arms of their beloved. I told the man we were ready and he flipped the switch. I heard everyone gasp as the lights sparkled underneath the darkness and the soft snow.

Each one of the bushes was carefully striped to look like candies. The fence that went around the front garden was made to look like individual candy canes. The walk way was lined with miniature lollipops and old fashioned ribbon candy. The porch was wrapped in garlands with gumdrops, wrapped candy, gingerbread men and more suckers. The lights went all around the house and made it glow in the darkness. On the lawn was a gingerbread house all lit up and sparkling. The whole scene was just perfect and just what I saw in my mind. I had them do Emmett and Rosalie's house too but just in a simple theme. The whole street glowed from our lights.

Everyone turned around and looked at me. I looked at them back wondering if I had something in my hair again.

"Bella it is beautiful! Who knew you could come up with this theme. I am going to come to you for ideas more often now. "She hugged me and was bouncing up and down.

"Alice I am glad you all like it. I have always loved the dance of the sweets and it just came to me." I noticed the men packing up their equipment. I gave them the check and the plate of cookies. I made sure there was a tip for all of them. They told me thank you and drove off.

We all admired the work they did and realized I had ornaments to finish for the tree. I smacked my head when I realized that I still did not have a tree yet.

"Bella what is wrong? I don't think you could have added anything else to the display to make it more dazzling." Edward kissed the back of my neck.

"I forgot to order the tree. We are going to need a big one and so far I have not found one tall enough to put in the parlor." I noticed a grin come across everyone's faces.

"Follow me Bella dear we all have a surprise for you." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Edward's arms. I frowned and she laughed at me as I stuck my tongue out at her. Everyone followed us as they took me to the back yard. I saw the glow get brighter as we walked on. The coach house, our home was beautiful. I don't know how Alice knew but it matched the theme I had done for the main house. All the bushes were made to look like candy, the gazebo looked like an odd gingerbread house and it was all wonderful. They must have worked so hard on it and I loved them even more for doing it for us.

"Alice I guess great minds think alike huh? It is beautiful." I hugged her as she pulled me further out the back of the garage.

"I know how freaky are we? But this is not the surprise I have to show you." She had a smile on her face when I saw what she was talking about.

There in Jasper's truck was the most gorgeous tree I had ever seen. If a tree could be any more perfect it would not be real. In the past we had the Charlie Brown Christmas tree but this year was going to blow everything out of the water. I walked up to the back of the truck and ran my hand over the soft needles. I didn't know what to say but I wanted to know how this all happened. Tears started softly falling and I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Bella are you ok? We wouldn't have done this if we knew it was going to upset you." Edward kissed the back of my neck when he moved my hair out of the way.

"I don't know how or who did this but thank you all. The tree is beautiful and I couldn't have picked out a more perfect tree."

Everyone was looking at me looking at the tree and crying. Who knew a tree could evoke such emotion from these people?

"Alice told us about the trees you had with your parents so we all got to work to find the best one we could find. " Jasper had Alice in his arms while telling me this.

"Thank you all it makes Christmas even more special. Boy do I have my work cut out for me to decorate it though." Everyone laughed at me. Esme told the boys to carefully take the tree inside and set it up for me. Angela and Ben would love seeing this huge beauty but hate me for all the decorations we were going to make for it.

The boys carried it in with Carlisle supervising their endeavors. Esme said she made some stew and was getting cold. The boys joined us as we finished looking over the outside job they had accomplished. We all tromped into Emmett and Rosalie's and sat down for some yummy stew. Rose said she made the biscuits but was afraid to have me try them. I told her they were wonderful and made sure to get the recipe for them.

We sat around their dinning room table and made plans for the month. I know that dress shopping would take up one weekend and I wanted to make sure we had time to exchange gifts with Angela and Ben before they left. Everyone had to go into the office tomorrow to have a meeting with the Japanese clients. Rose would do the meeting from the house as Emmett put his foot down about her going into work.

"So what did you and Alice decide to get them. I asked Alice but she wouldn't tell me what you picked out for them." Jasper bit into another biscuit.

"We got them an all expense paid trip to Hawaii as a honeymoon trip. They can take it before or after the wedding." They were all in awe of such a gift from us. Alice said it was all my idea and she just did the leg work for it. I gathered up the dishes, made sure the kitchen was clean and put food away. I started yawning and everyone noticed how tired I was.

"I am sorry with all the work I did and battling that crazy Palmer woman I have no energy left." I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and listened to him tell the story behind the phone call. They were all in awe that I told her off and they came back to us. Emmett was impressed with my boxing skills.

"Remind me never to piss you off Bella." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just wait till the babies come and then I will teach Rose a thing or two." Emmett had a smirk on his face at thought and looked at Rose.

"Pervert but I love you just the same." She kissed his hand and we all laughed.

I got up and grabbed my coat. Everyone else took my cue and got ready to leave to go home too. I wanted Edward to stay but we both had busy days tomorrow. I waved to Esme and Carlisle leaving as Jasper gave Alice a piggy back ride home. I noticed Ben and Angela were home and in bed. I hoped they had a great evening out. I was so comfortable with them living in the main house I never worried that the lights would be left on or the alarm not set as Angela was a freak just like I was.

We were all alone in the back yard once again. Snow was falling quietly and it made everything look ethereal. I was still not comfortable with being so open with Edward and everyone else but it was coming natural as time went on. I was not feeling like the third wheel anymore or grimace at the affections of love from the others.

"Bella I know we have not spent much time alone but would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" His green eyes were more sparkling with the snow falling around us.

"Our first official date and I would be more than happy to have dinner with you." A smile was on his face when I told him that.

"I will pick you up at 7pm and wear something nice. I plan to spoil you rotten."

"Edward you don't have to spoil me as time with you is just what I need." He started pouting and I thought touché hunk of mine.

"Ok you win how can I resist those juicy lips of yours." I looked into his eyes and noticed snow flakes on his eyelashes.

I put my hand on his cheek and place a soft kiss on his lips. I never wanted this to end but I was dead on my feet. We broke apart and he walked me to the porch. He told me to have a great day creating my dreams and kissed me again. I shook the electricity off as he laughed going to his car.

I ran up the stairs and saw all the boxes in the living room. I knew Alice was going to decorate the inside tomorrow. She was sitting at the dinning room table drinking tea. I took my coat off and shook my shoes off. I got myself a mug of hot tea and joined her.

"Bella you just amaze me you know that. From now on I am going to ask you for ideas for parties because you are a natural at it. "She took a sip of tea.

"Alice I am more than happy to help you but the kitchen is my area of expertise. I do have something I need help with though. I want to buy something special to wear New Year's Eve for Edward. I want that night to be our night together."

Alice nearly fell of her chair when she heard what I said. I had to help her back into it and she just looked at me.

"Bella I don't want to be a busy body but are you sure? Sex is a huge step and knowing what I know now I don't want to see you hurt." She put her hand on my hand softly.

"Alice I am tired of being afraid of being intimate. I know we both have emotional baggage but I am dealing with it. We both opened our hearts to one another and I am not willing to ever let that go. I know he loves me and I want to take the next step. All I know is I want to spend the rest of my life with Edward. I don't know if he wants that or not but he is my beginning, my middle and my end."

"Bella I am so happy for you. Does this mean a shopping trip?" I nodded at her and she was beaming.

"I will be on my best behavior when we go out. What do you have in mind anyway?" She got up and put her mug in the sink.

"He is taking me to dinner tomorrow night and said to wear something nice. I really don't have anything nice for dinner out and lingerie of course." I got up and put my mug in the sink with hers.

"I know we are going to both be busy tomorrow but how about a shopping lunch date just the two of us? I know Miss Kellie would have some spectacular things you could try on." Alice went to get her cell phone and sent a quick text to who knows who.

I nodded at her that it was perfect and I was actually looking forward to this shopping trip. I wanted this night to be one of many.

"Ok all set for tomorrow. We can have lunch at noon and then head over there. She knows we are coming so she will put out some special things for you."

I yawned and told her goodnight. I knew she was going to be up late tonight as she had a party to finalize for next weekend. We both were going to be busy up until the week of Christmas. We had so many calls for that week that I said no way in hell was I going to work myself to the bone and fall asleep at Christmas dinner. So from December 21st till January 3rd we were going to be closed. Ben and Angela were going to be gone and we both wanted to relax. I got myself ready for bed and noticed that Edward sent me a text. I was happy to see it.

_Bella I can't wait for tomorrow night. I miss you already._

_I love you with all my heart._

_ Edward_

I sent him a text back saying I was looking forward to it and that I missed him too. My bed was going to seem lonely without him in it.


	55. Chapter 55

**I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I do writing it. I found out that I am in the top ten of long stories at Twilighted. I am honored to be in that list with some wonderful, mind blowing fanficts. I don't own these characters as Miss M does. The songs for this chapter are "You and Me" by Lifehouse, "Love is All Around" by The Troggs, "Santa Baby" by Eartha Kitt (may she rest in peace as you are missed every day) "Someone Like You" by Safety Suit and the song that Edward plays is Olivia Newton-John's "I Honestly Love You"**

**BPOV/NOVEMBER 30****TH**

I got up slowly as I had not slept that well during the night. The best sleep I have ever had was when Edward was next to me. For some reason his breathing and touch calmed me to the point I was unconscious. I never wanted to let him go as my heart was not complete without him. I never thought I would feel like this for a man let alone a man like Edward. I got up to take a quick shower. I knew before dinner I would have to take another one as I am sure frosting would be my enemy today.

I pulled on a t-shirt and sweat pants. They were comfortable and warm to me. I headed down to the kitchen to get some much needed coffee and some sustenance. I noticed Alice left a not on the table for me saying that she would be here a little before noon to get me. She knew that once I got into my kitchen I would enter my muse.

I sucked down the coffee and the granola bar I found. I headed over the main house and was met by the two best people I knew other than the rest of the family. Ben was the desk looking at the calendar of events and Angela was mixing up icing. She read my mind as there were bowls of colored sugars, sugared flowers, jimmies and whatever else she thought I might need.

"So what is the plan today boss lady? Did you see what the Palmer's gave us?" Ben spun around in the chair and waved a check in front of me.

I took it out of his hand and noticed that we were paid in full but it was doubled. I noticed that the little note on the front said that it was an apology from them for his crazy wife. I held back a laugh but couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ben remind me to give you a raise for putting the punching bag in." I read them the note and we were all in fits of laughter.

"Seriously what is the plan for today?" Ben was wiping his eyes from tears from laughter.

"Everything is ready and in place for the upcoming week. I have to finish one gingerbread house but that is the last one I think. I made sure all the orders would go out this week. I told all our customers that anything we made could go into the freezer with no problems. That way we can enjoy the holiday without working ourselves to death." I knew that they were going to be leaving in two weeks and I wanted to sit down with them and figure out just when they wanted to get married. I wanted to make sure that nothing else happened during that week.

"I do want to ask Angela and you one favor though…." I paused and hoped they would not say no.

"Bella just ask you know we are both here for you." Ben was spinning around in the office chair till Angela stopped him with a kiss. I don't know what made him more dizzy the kiss or the spinning.

"Ok three things I need help with. The first one is I want you both to help me with the decorations for the tree. You know the theme I chose for outside and I want to bring it inside. Second I need both of you to help me put together the gingerbread house for here and third we need to sit down and discuss your wedding plans. I want to make sure that we do nothing but your plans for that week."

"Bella we would be honored to help with the tree. Ben and I talked in bed last night for some ideas for ornaments for it. I figured you would need help with the gingerbread house after I saw how huge it was. Bella you don't do anything small scale do you? We also know what kind of wedding we both want and we were going to bring that up to you and Alice. We have to leave next weekend. Ben's mom wants to have an engagement party for us and wont take no for an answer. We don't want to leave you in a lurch with no help. How about we do dinner tomorrow night?"

"Angela it is ok. Like I said before everything is ready and if I need help I think I know where to find it. Perfect idea lets order pizza because I am not cooking. Now show me your brilliant ideas for decorations!" I grabbed my chef coat as they grabbed theirs.

We all grabbed some hot chocolate that Ben had made and headed for the dinning room table. He brought out some drawings to show me. They were damn brilliant and pure genius. He showed me how he could string lifesavers together. He explained that he could take a special needle and get it hot to push it through the candy. Then we could sprinkle with sugar or edible glitter. Angela piped up showing me her idea of blowing up balloons and covering them in lacey designs with royal icing. They would dry, then we pop the balloon and we are left with a beautiful hollow shell. It took my breath away. We came up with ideas for snow flakes, gingerbread men, and so many other things. They were all simple and could be done today and put on the tree tomorrow.

Angela got up and went upstairs to get something she had to show me. She came back down with a small box in her hands. She slowly opened it and I was speechless. Inside were old fashioned candles like the Victorians used. These were not flammable as they would work just like regular Christmas lights. I never thought to use those on our tree!

"Angela they are perfect! Thank you both for being part of my family. There is no way I could have ever done this without you. "I wiped the tears off my face and gave them both a hug.

We had lots of work to do but with the three of us the hours went by fast. Ben finished the garlands of life savers. Angela had all the snow flakes cut out of cookie dough and in the oven. Between the three of us we blew up enough balloons that we were all red faced for awhile. Angela was taking out the last tray of snow flakes when we heard the familiar click of heals and the front door open.

"It smells divine in here!! I hope you saved me a taste!" Alice stopped in her tracks when she came in and saw all the balloons hanging around with icing on them. We all had to explain what we were doing and Angela appeased her with a warm cookie.

"The tree is going to knock everyone's socks off! Bella I hope you didn't forget our lunch date and shopping trip?" I nodded no to her and mumbled lost track of time.

I apologized to Ben and Angela for leaving me but she said have a great time and she couldn't wait to hear about my date with Edward. She giggled when she said Alice told her about it. I was not mad about it like I used to be I knew she was happy for me. Alice put her head down when it came out she spilled it but I assured her it was ok this time. I took off my chef coat and told them to have lunch on me. I told them where the fast cash was and to not worry about anything. We were in a good place and to enjoy lunch.

I followed Alice out to her car only to hear my name called. Angela held out a plate of cookies for Miss Kellie. She was always thinking ahead. I told her what a blessing she was and to enjoy her time with Ben.

We both crawled into Alice's car and before we left the curb she had her stereo blasting. Alice had a thing for Christmas music. She had me listen to everything she could find. I liked most of it but I loved the classic songs for this holiday. Eartha Kitt came pouring out of the speakers and we both started singing along with elegant but sexy woman.

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight"

We pulled up to a red light and I noticed that the town had put up the decorations for Christmas. They were beautiful and I looked forward to them as a sign for the start of the holiday season. We were singing our hearts out and heard a whistle next to us. We both laughed until we almost peed as we saw it was the same guys from before. One of them yelled they wanted our phone numbers but Alice yelled out we were both taken and then sped off. We laughed as we heard their groans behind us.

Alice found us a cute little deli to eat at. It had simple but tasty food just what I was in the mood for. She ordered the spinach salad and I ordered the chicken pesto sandwich. We both ordered their spiced apple cider. I made a mental note to come back here one day with Edward. The place was decorated for the holidays in a cute coffee/tea motif. Alice found us a table and set our food down.

"So any ideas of what you want to wear tonight?" Alice asked me as she poured the dressing on her salad. She had come along way in small amount of time and I was relieved that she was letting me chose.

"I want something simple and something I can wear again. I am glad we are doing this as I have something to ask well tell you." She raised her eyebrows at me with the look of horror on her face.

"Alice calm down all is good with us. I have not a clue as how to do my hair or makeup tonight would you help me with that? We are having dinner with Ben and Angela tomorrow night to discuss plans for their wedding. I also thought we could give them their gift too as they are leaving a few weeks earlier than planned. "I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Bella I would be happy to help you. Once we find the dress you want then we can figure out what to do next. As for Ben and Angela I am sorry they have to leave early but I am assuming his mother has something to do with this?" I nodded to her as she rolled her eyes. Ben's mother loved Angela just like she loved us but she was a little pushy at times.

We enjoyed our lunch immensely and talked about everything. She wanted to know what I was getting for Edward for Christmas but I was not sure yet. All I told her is I wanted it to be special for him. I nearly choked on my cider when she asked if I wanted to find crotch less underwear. She had to pat me on the back as the young girl on the counter checked to make sure I was ok. I assured them all I was fine and she left.

"Bella I am sorry to make you choke. I own them and thought you might like them. We can find you something that you like and make Edward melt on the spot." I smiled at her as she smiled at me.

"Alice the thought of crotch less underwear has me scared but not put off that I wont try them later on. " She nearly dropped her cider as those words came out of my mouth.

"There is a sex vixen in you waiting to get out. I just hope you don't give Edward a heart attack when you get together. Do you know when you want to jump his bones?"

"Alice Brandon!!" I said with shock and disgust then erupted into giggles.

"I was thinking New Year's Eve though I don't know what is in plan for that night other than the party at the office. As for jumping his bones there is so much more I want to do to him, I just hope I can go through with it." I said under my breath but I knew she heard me.

"Jasper said that they all stay there. With all the drinking and with the changing weather it makes it easier and safer to stay. Bella Swan what a sex fiend you are turning out to be!"

"I am no sex fiend I just want my eyes to roll out of the sockets. I want to look at the books you gave me. I admit I was embarrassed at first but I a curious now." We both got up and made sure the table was clear. We put a hefty tip into the tip jar and got back into the car.

"Bella I won't pry but anything you need to ask just anyone of us ok? We both want this to be the best experience of your lives." She turned down the music so it was just in the background.

"You all have talked about us and my non existing sex life? Should I be mad or blushing right now?" I made sure my seat belt was secure and tight.

"Bella you have waited a long time for this to happen. I just want to make sure you are happy. Rose told me that when Edward was with Sarah the sex was great but it was not mind blowing. You deserve the fireworks, the tingly toes and your mind to be blown." The thought of what she said made us both laugh again.

She pulled up to Miss Kellie's store and we both went it. She was happy to see not only us but more cookies.

"Alice mentioned tonight would be your first official date with Edward. I am just happy you two figured out what you both wanted. You two were meant for each other." With that she turned around and went into the back room and brought out some beautiful dresses.

She locked the door and pulled the shades and had me strip. This used to bug me but now it was like it was second nature to me. Kellie groaned when she noticed the sports bra and boxer shorts I was wearing. Damn I forgot about those when I got dressed this morning. She disappeared again bringing out a bra and panty set for me.

"These match this dress perfectly so you might as well try them all on at the same time." She shoved them at me and I slowly put them on.

The dress was form fitting and came down to my knees. It had a deep v-neck that was scalloped in lace. The whole dress was black lace but had a nude under lining to it. It was beautiful but I was not looking for black even though I wanted something to wear over and over again.

"I love the dress but does it come in any other colors?" I turned around looking at myself in the full length mirror.

"Let me go check the order. I just got this and have not fully unpacked the box." She disappeared again on us.

"Bella the only color I ordered it in was black but they sent one in blue by mistake. I guess it was meant to be." She handed me the blue one and I slowly took off the black. Kellie took it back and waited for me to put on the right dress.

I got it on and heard the gasps coming from behind me. Both Alice and Kellie said that this was perfect for me. It was like the mistake was meant to be here for me and was waiting to be taken out of the box. I got back into my clothes and had her wrap the panty set up and the dress. Alice looked at me with the look in her eyes that I forgot something.

"Alice ok I will ask her ok? I am not used to finding something to seduce a man in!" I turned around to Miss Kellie and stood there not knowing to ask her.

"Bella you are so easy to read I have the perfect thing for you to wear!" She went off to her back room and came back with an exquisite black box.

"I ordered this for some crazy women by the Name of Palmer for her daughter's honeymoon but she hated it the minute she saw it. I did not have the heart to send it back as it was so beautiful and custom made. Please try it on." She lifted the lid of the box off and pulled the paper to one side. I gasped at what I saw when she pulled it out.

It was a black see-through baby doll nighty with matching g-string. The lace on it was beautiful and embellished with sequins to make it sparkle in the light. It was perfect for the night I had in mind. I just hoped it fit. I got undressed again under the eyes of the girls and put it on.

"Bella I don't know what to say but I was made for you! My Christmas gift to you!" She wrapped it back up and handed it to me. She also pulled out from underneath the counter a box for Alice too. We tried to pay her for them but she would not take one cent from us. She said we brought her so much business that it was the least we could do. I almost fell over when I realized she said Palmer women.

"Wait a minute are you talking about THE Palmers?" she shook her head yes and we proceeded to tell her how we knew her. We were all rolling on the floor after the stories we told her about. I loved the business but she was a pain in my ass. Alice told her about the day I told her off and had to box to get my anger out. Kellie was wiping tears off her face when she heard that. We all got up off the floor and got ready to go. We made arrangements to be here the following weekend so we could find dresses for the New Year's Eve party. Kellie said she was expecting a special shipment in just for us and she would be ready.

We both got back into Alice's car and turned up the Christmas tunes again. Alice mentioned that Jasper asked her to go to the ship lights and the nutcracker with him. I hoped that Edward would ask me to go with him. I loved the events that were around the holidays. I told her we needed to hit the seafood market as I needed to order the food for Christmas dinner. I told her I was going to do the Feast of the Seven Fishes just like the last Christmas I had with my parents. It was time to relive some of the old memories. Alice patted my hand and said how lucky she was to have me and she added that she was happy to see me happy.

**ANG/BPOV**

"Are they gone?" I asked my husband to be. He nodded while spinning around in the office chair.

I slowly walked over to him and sat on his lap. He ripped open my chef coat and moaned when he saw I was braless. He cupped my breasts and started messaging each one with his supple hands. I was putty in his hand and he knew just where to take me.

I unbuttoned his chef coat and raked my nails over his muscles. I could see each pec start twitching and as I started pulling on his nipples. His breath was starting to get husky and I could feel the hard erection under me growing. He stopped assaulting my breasts and lifted me off his lap. He quickly pulled my sweats down and moaned again when he noticed I was in flagrante today. I gave him a sly wink and pulled him up out of the chair. I slowly unzipped his jeans and nearly came right there when his dick popped free from its encasement. I pulled his jeans off so fast I heard them rip somewhere.

I pulled off the rest of his clothing as he pulled off mine. I pushed him back into the chair and we both screamed as I slammed myself down on to him. I grabbed onto his hair as he pushed his hips into me. Somehow with all the motion the chair started spinning. As Ben shoved his dick into me the spinning grew faster.

"Angela fuck I am coming!!" He yelled and it echoed through the kitchen. I felt the coil in my body getting ready to snap.

I felt a jolt of electricity when I felt my muscles come down on him. We both erupted at the same time and I whimpered when I felt him pull slowly out. Damn for a quickie that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever done with him.

We both tried to control our breathing as I felt him put his lips on my left breast. Damn he is one horney fuck today. We both knew the next weeks would be pure hell at his mother's. We would not have a single moment alone and he was making it up to me now.

I pulled myself of his lap and sauntered over to the counter to try to clean up a bit. We still had work to finish. I heard the chair creak as he got out of it.

"Angela put your hands on the counter and lean over." He growled at me. Who knew that Ben would go all he-men on me? I quickly put my hands on the cold granite counter. I leaned over and wiggled my ass at him.

I heard him growl again as he slammed into me from behind. There was nothing sweet about this. This was hot; fuck me till I can't walk sex. He sucked on a spot on my neck where it would not show. His left hand was on my hip as he guided his thrusts and he right snaked around to my front finding my clit ready for him. He started going in circles and pinches and back to circles. I was having one orgasm after another and was blind from the eroticism from it.

Ben's one last thrust hit the spot I needed him to bang and we both exploded together. He kissed the back of my neck and we calmed our breathing down while he leaned on me. As he pulled out I whimpered knowing this might be the last we tasted each other for awhile. He turned me around and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Our tongues tangled with each others until neither of us could breathe again.

We slowly strolled up the stairs to our bedroom and Ben could not keep his hands off me. I must have wiggled my hips a little too much because the next thing I knew I was in the shower with my legs wrapped around Ben. He was thrusting into me again for the third time today. I could feel both of us coming as the hot water pounded down on us. He carefully set me down and we proceeded to touch either enjoying each others bodies.

We both got dressed and went downstairs to resume the work. I was relieved to see Bella was not back yet. Ben picked up our clothes and threw them in the wash. I started laughing as I saw the chair still spinning. Ben came running up from downstairs and laughed when I pointed at the chair still spinning.

"We are going to have to wash that chair because I am sure Bella would not approve of us having hot monkey sex on it." We both laughed and I blushed thinking back to our afternoon. What a lunch that was and I hoped it would be repeated sooner than later. He went upstairs to take a nap. Poor guy I wore him out.

**BPOV**

I normally don't like to go shopping but being this was for our first date I enjoyed it immensely. I just hoped that he would love the dress and the surprise I had for him for New Year's Eve. We drove along the highway listening to Christmas music and enjoying the new found decorations.

"Bella I noticed what you bought for Christmas dinner does this mean you are going to do the dinner of the Seven Fishes?" I knew it was going to come up eventually. Alice turned the music down so we could talk.

"It has been on my mind a lot since I got back from Alaska. You know that Renee had a thing for exploring other heritages. Do you remember the night she tried to make hummus and it turned out to be wall paper paste? I know it is not a typical dinner for this holiday and I am not doing a normal version of it but I think you will all enjoy it. I am making tiramisu because I know it is your favorite."

We laughed when we remembered hiding the hummus for days after mom made it. I think dad used it to spackle the garage one day. She smiled at me when I mentioned her favorite dessert. I know crème brule had a special place in her heart but tiramisu was her favorite. We arrived home and Alice said she would take everything up to my room for me. She asked me if I wanted her to set things out and find shoes. I was happy that she asked and told her please do so. I knew that with all the ornaments we had to make and the afternoon I took off I wouldn't have the time to do so. She said she would not disappoint me and went inside. I walked over to the main house and heard music wafting through the windows.

"Angela I am so sorry I was gone so long. I had to order supplies for Christmas dinner." I noticed that Ben was no where to be found and Angela was glowing as she was popping balloons.

"Bella it is ok we had plenty to do while you were gone." She blushed three shades of red.

"I take that shade that you had some fun while I was gone? All I want to know is are things clean now and safe to use again?" We both howled in laughter when she told me they always made sure things were back to normal. She was happy in her poist coital glow and told me it was probably was going to be awhile before it happened again. She loved her mother-in-law but when it came to premarital sex she turned her cheek to it.

"I am glad you came back it got boring doing this all by myself." Angela sighed as she popped another balloon and setting the ornament aside.

"I take it you wore Ben out and he is upstairs sleeping?" I may be a virgin but I was no innocent.

She blushed again and nodded a simple yes. We both howled again and went to our work. The snowflakes they did were just beautiful. With the sugar on them they would sparkle in the lights. Angela finished all the royal icing balls and popped the last balloon pulling it out. The garland hung from hangers off the pot rack and I noticed a few others they decided to do. We kept the gingerbread men simple but cute. Everything was perfect and I told her tomorrow night we could all decorate before they left the next day. I was going to miss them but I knew they needed this break.

"Bella can I be honest with you?" All I could think was fuck here it comes I have over worked them to death and they are leaving. I nodded yes to her and we sat down at the island as she poured us coffee.

"When you left you tore people's hearts out but I want you to know that I had some play in that. I was so heartless to everyone especially Alice. After I saw you that night broken and soulless I knew I had to say something. I know I over stepped the limits but I am not going to take back what I said that night to them. You have done nothing but give to everyone including Ben and I and we are going to be forever grateful for it. I just hope no one hates me for doing what I did."

"Alice and I talked about what you said and I am glad you said it. I tried so many times to let her know what was going on but she was so wrapped up in herself. Whatever you said it stuck because I actually enjoyed shopping today."

I told her about the dress I bought and the surprise for Edward. She was so happy that I was letting him love me.

"Are you excited for your date tonight? Did Edward say where he was taking you?" She got up and got us another cup of coffee.

"I am more nervous that excited as this is the first time we will be just the two of us. He said to dress nice and what time he would pick me up and that was it. I love him Angela and I never thought I would feel like this about a man. I just want to enjoy the moments we have together and I never want them to end. Is that a bad thing?"

"Bella that is how I felt when Ben came into my life years ago and look where we are now, engaged and getting married. You will have your happy ending and it will be with Edward." We both heard the phone ring and Angela answered it. She smiled and handed the phone to me mouthing it was Jasper.

"Hi Jasper how can I help you today?" Angela kissed me on the cheek and said she would see me tomorrow. She said to have a great time tonight and she couldn't wait to hear all about it. She left me alone in the kitchen.

"Bella I am sorry to bug you as I know you have a date with Edward tonight but can I come over for a few minutes? Alice is not there is she?"

"No she is at the coach house she has been busy putting up the tree over there. Come on over I have time." We made some more small talk and hung up.

He must have been in the neighborhood because he was at the front door within minutes. Angela excused herself and went to check on her sleeping prince. I was glad to see him. He walked in the door wringing his hands. He looked a sick shade of green as he sat down at the table with me.

"So what can I do for you Jasper? You are looking a little froggish right now." I poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"While we were gone on that trip I bought Alice something and I want you to be the first to see it." He put the mug down and took a small blue box out of his pocket. He pushed it across the table and nodded for me to open it.

His hands were shaking and he looked like he was going to lose it any minute. I slowly opened the box and saw a brilliant ring looking back at me. I knew what this meant my best friend; my sister was going to be engaged.

"Do you think she will like it? While we were gone mom went shopping by herself so the boys had their day. We went to Tiffany's and the minute I saw it I knew it was meant to be. I talked to your parents and they gave me their blessing but yours means more to me than anything. Bella I have never felt this alive before. She completes me and I don't want to let her go. I want to marry her but I want you to give us your permission. I know you mean more to her than anything in the world." He got up and started pacing back and forth.

I closed the blue box and set it back on the table. I quickly got up and hugged him to reassure him.

"Jasper of course you can marry her. Alice loves you more than the world itself." He sat down and a huge breath of air escaped his lips. I saw the color come back into his face as he put the ring back into his pocket.

"Do you know when you want to propose? If I can help in anyway I would be more than happy to help." I put our mugs into the dishwasher and started it.

"I was thinking Christmas day. I want all my family around us when I do propose. I just wish Angela and Ben will be there with us. As for helping I thought about you creating something special to put the ring in."

I knew immediately what I wanted to do and I knew it would be perfect. I know I had her special dessert on the menu but I knew that it would have to be even more special now. I told Jasper not to worry and everything would be taken care of. I would let him know that day so it was not all to shocking for him.

"Bella thank you for doing this. All I know is when you two blew into all of our lives we were never the same again. I know I am grateful for you both just as my family is. I don't know if Edward told you about the relationship he had with Sarah. The loved each other deeply and even though they were engaged to get married she never felt right with us. I loved her dearly as she was going to be my sister but you complete him. You make him come alive and you brought him back to us. Bella we will be forever grateful for you coming into his life. If you ever tell anyone I said that I will torch your wooden spoons. You better go get ready Edward will be here soon and I know he has a special evening planned for you tonight." I hugged him again and walked him to the door. He kissed me on the cheek and left. I walked back to the kitchen to make sure everything was turned off. I knew that Ben and Angela would be down later but I wanted to make sure.

I walked over to the coach house thinking of the present we got for them. I knew they would love it and deny it at the same time. I noticed a new wreath on the door and the banisters from the garage up to the main part of the house were festooned with white bows and greenery. When I opened the door I got the shock of my life.

In the corner of the room stood a small but ornate tree festooned with balls, spheres, and other shapes in jewel colors. On top stood my mom's glass angel standing proud with her wings outstretched from her body. The fire place mantel was lined with crème candles in all sorts of heights and our stockings huge carefully on each side embracing the fireplace. The chandelier over the dinning room table was hung with greenery and bows. The windows all had white lights in them and the sparkled in the snow that was falling out side. It was so simple and so elegant at the same time.

"Wow Alice this is beautiful." I hung my sweatshirt up and walked over to her as she was covering our table in a beautiful jeweled colored table cloth. We both sat down at the couch and she told me how she kept it simple. The house called for the colors though and she said no pink was used. I lost it when I noticed the lit up tree in the fish tank. She made sure every aspect was covered. She told me to go up and take a shower and then she would help me get busy for my date.

I noticed as I went up the stairs that the banister was covered in more greenery with lights intertwined with it. I as I got to the top of the stairs I noticed a soft glow come from our rooms. I carefully peeked into her room and giggled as I noticed a pink adorned tree. I heard her shout downstairs that it was her room so pink was allowed. I laughed louder as I headed to my room. On my desk was a tree adorned in blue and the ornaments were blue roses and things to do with baking. I loved it and I knew that all of this was a peace offering even though we were ok.

I hopped into the shower and enjoyed the hot water. Alice must have heard me finish as she was sitting on my bed waiting for me as I came out. I heard her say my name and I screamed dropping my robe and there I was in my birthday suit naked as a blue jay. I blushed but we both laughed at the moment we shared together.

"I thought your hair should be down and in soft curls. I found some shoes in your closet that will go perfect with it." I nodded at her as it was just what I wanted. She really did get me after all we had been through.

She pulled me into the bathroom and put medium sized curlers in my hair. She left them to dry as she did my make up. She kept it soft but made my eyes stand out. I put on the panty set that Kellie found for me at her shop. She told me normally panty hose were not needed but it was cold out and they would make my legs look fucking beautiful. I put them on only to snag them and she snickered as she had another pair hanging from her fingertips. She carefully helped me pull the dress over my head of curlers. She zipped it up and pulled me back into the bathroom. She took the curlers out one at a time and I must say I looked like a freaky medusa. She sprayed my hair with some product and brushed them out softly around my face.

She went to her room and came back with some perfume. She said it was an early Christmas present as she spritzed it on my wrists. It smelled like vanilla and chocolate and hazelnut. Hell I smelled like a cookie and when I saw myself in the mirror I must say I looked good enough to eat. She handed me my shoes and I put them on.

"I have one more surprise for you. " She opened a velvet box and I knew what they were. Her diamond earrings our parents got for her 18th birthday. They were going to get me a pair more to my taste but got me some first edition books instead. I loved them but so wanted diamond earrings.

"You know these are my good luck charm. I wore them the night Jasper saw me for the first time, I wore them when we signed the papers for this wonderful place and I wore them when we graduated. I want them to bring you good luck for tonight as you deserve some luck in the love area. I know he loves you but hey it can't do any damage."

I carefully put them in my ears and they made the dress as I saw them sparkle as I spun around. I was feeling the butterfly bombers back in my stomach but I knew they were there for a good reason.

"I always felt bad that mom and dad go me these and you books. " I reassured her that I loved my books and I was happy to have them. She handed me a black wrap as we both heard the door being knocked on. She heard me gasp but calmed me down. She said to look myself over one more time and then come down.

I went back to my full length mirror and saw myself clearly for the first time. I was a woman that my parents would be proud of, I was in love with a wonderful man and for the first time in my life I felt complete. I grabbed the wrap and my small clutch purse and carefully walked down the steps hanging on to the banister. I kept my head down taking each step one by one as I didn't want to end up at the bottom like the other day. I heard a gasp as I took the last one and looked up.

Edward was standing there in a black suit and tie. He looked so dashing and handsome and sexy. He stared at me as I got to the bottom of the steps. He handed me a bouquet of blue roses and Alice took them from me to put them in a vase. He carefully took my wrap and put it around my shoulders gracing the back of my neck with a soft kiss.

Alice said to enjoy our night as we headed down the stairs. He carefully held on to me as the snow made things a little difficult. I gasped as we got around to the back of the garage as there was a black limo with driver holding the door open for us. I turned around to look at him and he kissed my lips to stop my protests of his overspending. He held my hand as I slid into the limo and he slid next to me. The driver close the door, got in and put up the privacy wall. I had not a clue where we were going but I knew it was going to be special.

"Bella you look positively breathtaking tonight. I have looked forward to this night ever since you said yes. I hope you enjoy every minute of this with me." He entwined his fingers with mine and we sat there in silence.

The car stopped and a voice came over the intercom saying we had arrived. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. All he did was smile at me as he got out when the door opened. He carefully helped me out and I realized where we were, Genoa Restaurant one of the best of Portland's dinning experiences. A man met us at the door and greeted us as Edward put his hand on the small of my back letting me go first. The place was empty which I though was abnormal because this place was hard to get into even with advanced reservations. Edward took my wrap off and handed it to the man. He disappeared as Edward pulled my chair out for me. He pushed me in slowly and then sat down next to me.

I looked around at the décor. The lighting was soft playing off the warm colored walls. The empty tables were covered in crisp white linens with place settings set. The bar was was backed in mirror and the bottles glittered off the light rays beaming off of it. The place was simple and oh so elegant in so many ways. The tree in the corner was decorated for the holiday but matched the room. I kept waiting for a waiter to bring us the menu for the night. The one thing that I loved when I was told about this place was their menu was set but you could pick among a few things they served for that night. The menu could last for a few days or a few weeks but it was always changing and was always getting high reviews.

The waiter came over and brought over the first course which consisted of a wonderful salad. It was sweet and spicy at the same time and rolled off the tongue. I remember the taste of it and would try the combination of it later for some client. He poured wine for us too and left the bottle sitting at the table.

"Bella I hope you don't mind the menu is set for tonight but I chose what I thought you would like." Edward took a sip of wine and I immediately missed his luscious lips.

"Edward I don't mind at all and I look forward to the choices you made for me. Can I ask you one thing though? Why are we the only ones here for the night? I know this place is always busy and reservations are hard to come by."

"I called and paid for the whole place. I didn't want to share our first date with anyone. I wanted it to be just you and me."

"Edward you didn't have to do that but I find it an extremely romantic gesture." I sipped my wine and made a mental note of the name.

"Bella I would do anything for you and this is just the beginning." He held up his glass to toast me. I held up my glass back at him with a smile on my lips.

The waiter brought out the second course of soup. It was so divine but I would never have thought to pair pumpkin with seafood and bacon. I almost licked the bowl clean but didn't want to seem like a behemoth. We finished up that course and the bottle of wine. I was feeling a little warm from my toes to my head. The waiter brought out the third course, duck for me and what looked like ribs for Edward. Another bottle of wine was brought out for us but I took it slow this time. When I bit into the duck with the figs and gnocchi I moaned. It was pure heaven on my fork. Edward's head whipped up to see what I was moaning about. I just smiled and said it was good as I held my fork out to him. He agreed with me when he tasted it. He offered me a taste of his and it was just as good.

The waiter brought out the fourth course and I noticed that music was wafting through the dinning room now. It seemed so familiar but I could not figure out where I heard it. I was taking a drink of my glass of water when Edward stopped eating and looked at me.

"Bella why did you come back after all that had happened that night? Why did you give me a second chance?"

My heart leapt up into my throat and I had to take a huge sip of wine to actually answer the question for him.

"Angela was blunt that night. I have never heard her speak to me the way she did that night but she was right. You were the best thing that had come into my life other than the business. I was working my self into a life full of nothing and in her words I was going to fuck it up if I didn't get my head out of my ass. It was not all about you either and I meant to tell you that Halloween night. Alice and I have a huge history together some of it good and some of it bad. With Alice there is no telling her no and after finding out she had a part in all of this I was broken."

He sat there looking at me with his green eyes saddened by what I had said. I didn't want him to hurt anymore than he had but he needed to know what was in my mind. That Halloween night when he surprised me was full of emotions. He explained things but I never really got the chance to tell him what was going on in my head and heart. The waiter brought out the fifth course and quickly let us be.

"I am sorry I was gone so long but you have to realize I needed time to think. I have never fallen in love with someone as hard as I have you. I am scared that I won't love you as much as you love me, I am scared of intimacy, I am scared of disappointing you and I am scared of what is to come. I came back because being without you was more painful than being scared. All I know is I don't want to live another day without you there by my side." I had soft tears falling down my cheeks.

He got up out of his chair and knelt beside me as he put his hands on my face. He looked deep into my eyes and I then realized he felt the same way I did. His thumbs carefully erased my tears and he placed his forehead on mine as then kissed me ever so softly like butterfly wings. He smiled at me as he got up and went back to his chair. There were no words between us but we both knew that this was just the beginning for both of us. The silence was a golden moment between our hearts and our minds. We were finally in the place we were meant to be which was together.

We enjoyed the last course and talked. The evening started on a sad, heart wrenching note but was turning into a memory that would be ever emblazed into my heart. He got up out of his chair again and came over to me.

"Bella would you dance with me?" I nodded yes as he carefully pulled out my chair and I took his out stretched hand. He put his hand on the small of my back as he led me out to the dance floor. He put his hand around my waist and took my hand into his. He slowly moved us as one as the music echoed in the room. We both listened to our breathing mix with the music and then it dawned on me what this music was. It was Edward playing the piano for me, for us. I looked up into his eyes and realized that he was more amazing than I thought. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I placed my head near his heart. We danced for what seemed like hours but he stopped me as we heard the waiter do something to the table. He slowly brought us back to the table and there were an array of small desserts.

"I didn't know what you liked best so I had them do something of each one they do." He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He took his chair around to mine, sat down and picked up a spoon.

"This is their chocolate mousse." He lifted the spoon to my lips. I took it in and it melted on my tongue. I heard a scrape across a plate and Edward say something about it was good.

He lifted up a chocolate truffle to my lips and I took it in carefully. I grabbed his hand and sucked the chocolate off his fingers. He moaned, shook his head and mumbled under his breath. I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Their truffles are good but I love the ones you make better." My heart did summersaults when he said that.

"Mom brought down the ornaments the other day and somehow one of my old high school papers was in there. It was for a poetry section for an English class I had to take. When I read through this one poem it reminded me of you. I know Christmas is weeks away but when I saw this I thought of you." I saw the waiter bring out a small black box with a silver bow and a rolled up scroll on a tray. Edward unrolled it and started reading it.

"I whispered, 'I am too young,'

And then, 'I am old enough';

Wherefore I threw a penny

To find out if I might love.

'Go and love, go and love, young man,

If the lady be young and fair.'

Ah, penny, brown penny, brown penny,

I am looped in the loops of her hair.

O love is the crooked thing,

There is nobody wise enough

To find out all that is in it,

For he would be thinking of love

Till the stars had run away

And the shadows eaten the moon.

Ah, penny, brown penny, brown penny,

One cannot begin it too soon."

He rolled the scroll back up and picked up the box. He took my hand and spread it out so my palm faced up. He carefully placed the box in it and nodded for me to open it. I sat there for a moment waiting for my heart to slow down just a bit. I knew this was not a ring as I well we certainly were not at that point yet. I untied the ribbon and opened the box up. Laid in the black velvet was a penny with a heart punched out of it. It was strung on a blue cord with a silver clasp waiting to be placed on my neck.

"Every time I saw you I wanted to touch and smell your hair. You smell like vanilla, strawberries and chocolate to me. Soon after Sarah passed my parents took all of us on a trip to Paris. One afternoon we came across this wishing well. Mom was adamant that we all put a penny in. Everyone's penny went in but mine and after the 5th time of me trying to put it in, it bounced out again. Dad said that someone was telling me not to give up on love. I thought it was pure shit but mom picked up the penny and I never saw it again till now. When we found the poem she brought out the penny and I had this made out of it for you. The penny was right that love would find me again."

I had tears in my eyes as he got up out of his chair and pulled my hair away from my neck. He softly took the necklace out of my hand and put it on me. I was in awe when I looked down at it. I loved it as it was a piece of Edward and how he felt about me. He sat back down and I was going to say something but noticed the waiter bringing us more wine. We sat and enjoyed the dessert but my favorite was the petite fours. The had all the things food should be all wrapped into one. Spicy, sweet, salty, crunchy, soft, hard and had a very erotic play on the tongue. Edward noticed my enjoyment in them. The night was getting late but I never wanted it to end. The owner came out and asked us how our meal was and we both said it was heaven. He told us anytime the Cullen's needed him he was there. I excused myself to the ladies room. I never left the table and all the wine was getting to me. I looked in the mirror and made sure things looked ok. As I came back I saw Edward talking to the owner and shake hands with him. I was not going to ask about the bill as I knew that Edward would take care of it. I was going to sit back down but Edward held out my shawl for me.

He placed it ever so slowly over my shoulders while gracing my collar bone with his fingers. I just smiled at him and kissed hand softly. He walked us out and I smiled at the waiter and owner. The limo was waiting for us and Edward helped me carefully get in. He crawled into the seat next to me as the driver shut the door. He placed a white box on the seat in front of us and put his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and listened to him tell the driver where to take us.

I sighed and then felt Edward stiffen under me. He removed his arm from around me and put his hands on my face.

"Bella what is wrong? He had the look of worry in his eyes.

"Edward this night was so perfect I don't want it to end. Who would have thought I liked to be spoiled!"

I saw his eyes sparkle again and his arm wrap around me. He just held me as we sat in silence. I kept the penny in my fingers feeling how smooth it was. It was then I saw the white box with the restaurant's logo on it.

"Edward what is that?" I pointed to it sitting on the seat.

"I mentioned to the owner that you loved the petite fours so he sent several dozen home for you. He also said that he was a huge fan and gave you the recipe to use. You stole his heart the night you won the Food TV challenge but even more so when he finally met you. He said to me that if you ever needed a job there was one for you at Genoa. Where ever you go you win people over. It is like you are the food whisperer or something."

I laughed at what he said I guess he was right though. We sat in silence and then I heard the music again. I looked at him and he nodded yes. With no words to ask if it was him he told me.

"Bella, we have tickets to see The Nutcracker next week. I was told it was one of your favorites. Would you do the honor of being my date?"

How could I say no to this man when he eyes shined at me like that and his lips curled up into a smile? I nodded yes and snuggled back down into him. He lifted my hand and kissed it. The limo came to a stop and my heart melted a little. Our beautiful romantic emotional night was over. I heard the door open and Edward get out. He held out his hand as I grasped it and we started walking. The snow was falling and I noticed the outside lights were still on. It made the night even more romantic as he held me on the porch.

He put his hands around my waist holding me tight and put his forehead on mine. We just stood there in the cold, the snow and the Christmas lights. I knew that we had to part when he pulled back a little.

"Bella I have to say goodnight or I am going to do something we will both regret I think." I saw him smile and bend his head down to kiss me again. I nodded at him and he took the key from me to unlock the door. He gave me back the key and kissed me again.

"Good night and sweet dreams. I love you with all my heart."

"Sweet dreams Edward and I love you too." I closed the door behind me and locked the door again. I carefully took the steps one by one as not to trip and break my neck. I opened the door to our living room and there was Alice watching a movie and eating popcorn. I screamed as I slid down the door and started fanning myself.

"I take it your date with Edward went well?" She smirked at me as she put some more popcorn in her mouth.

She got up off the couch and came over to help me up. She pointed to my room as I knew I was to get into my pajamas and then girl talk. This was important for us to talk about. I went up stairs took off the beautiful dress and washed my face. I noticed the red flannel pants with matching t-shirt with a reindeer on it. My crazy friend was taking small baby steps but I enjoyed these surprises. I put them on and walked downstairs. I saw she had turned the movie off, made more popcorn and hot chocolate. She patted the couch for me to come sit by her and tell her about my amazing night.

Alice for once just let me tell things slowly instead of the normal 20 questions from her. She normally was so bouncy that it made me sea sick just watching her. Things were different this time she just sat there with her knees up near her chin with her arms around them waiting for me to speak.

"He picked me up in a limo and we went to Genoa for dinner. Alice he paid for the whole place just for us. We were the only ones there and it was just magical. Every course was better than the next. Edward even recorded playing the piano for me and had it played through out dinner. We talked about things we did not talk about Halloween night and we both understand each other so much better now. He knows where my heart is. It was so romantic and thoughtful and I will never be able to top it ever."

She was smiling as I told her all about it. I started playing with the penny again and she noticed that it was new. She took her hands off her knees and bent over to see it more closely. I told her about how he found the poem in old school papers, their trip to Paris and the wishing well. She had tears in her eyes when I told her that this was the penny he tried throwing away and about the poem.

"Here I thought Jasper was the only one with a romantic bone in his body. I was so wrong! Can I ask what is in the white box? Did he ask you to go see The Nutcracker? I mentioned it to Jasper that it was one of your favorites."

With everything we had been through she still made sure Edward knew little things about me that no one else did. Not even Angela knew my obsession with The Nutcracker. I got up and got the box of petite fours and we shared a couple. She said she was glad to hear I had the recipe because they were to die for. Alice blushed and said that I was still her favorite cook. I told her that I was going to go but reminded her we had the tree to do over at the main house and our little Christmas with Ben and Angela. I also told her it would take all four of us to move the gingerbread house I made for the front window. I started yawning as did Alice. We both got up and cleaned this up. We turned off the lights and went upstairs. When we got to the top she stopped me before I got to my door.

"Bella I have never seen you happier than you are now. I love you." With that she hugged me tightly and went to bed. With all of our little quirks and habits we loved each other like sisters. I crawled into bed and dreamed of sugar plums and Edward.


	56. Chapter 56

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My business well ok I have my own daycare and the kids were needed me more this past week more than ever. This chapter is going to be short but the next one will make up for it. I hate to say it but Sugar and Spice is coming to an end. I think a few more wonderful chapters and the sequel if you are all up for it. I have a new story out too called V.D.A. I would love for you all to read it and let me know what you think of it. As usual I don't own these characters but I do love them. Enjoy!**

**APOV**

When Bella walked through our door last night well early this morning I knew she had a great time. When she told me about what he did she had a huge smile on her face the whole time. Her eyes twinkled and I knew that they were going to be together forever. Bella usually questions my thoughts on knowing the right person for you but I think she is realizing I was right.

Edward had planned this evening with such love and making sure it was going to be special for the both of them. Bella said that there was a touchy spot when they talked about why she came back but she also said that the whole issue was a mute point now. Bella said that this huge clusterfuck was a huge page turner for her.

The entire weight of the world had been on her shoulders for so long that it ate away at her soul. She said the only reason she talked to Angela was that she listened and I was to busy doing my things my way. She had pain in her eyes when she told me that as did I but I was glad it all came out. We were closer than ever and I knew that there was no holding back anything anymore.

I took a step back when it came to figuring things out for Bella. The old me would have thrown a huge fit at her making the decisions but I was glad that she did. It took stress off me and to tell myself the truth it let us be closer than ever. I was wowed when I saw what she had decided with the lights. Bella was brilliant in everything she did but she never saw it before because I would never let her. I knew that was never going to happen again. I took center stage for most of our friendship and I never wanted to upstage Bella again.

I was excited at the thought of Edward taking Bella to Las Vegas. I knew a shopping trip from me for it would make her grimace but I think with where we are now it will be fun. Her style is coming out and let me tell you she knows what she likes.

All of these thoughts were going from one brain cell to another. We had been through so much pain but in the end it had been worth the few scars we had received. I wrapped Ben and Angela's present up. Bella said she wanted me to do it because she was going to be covered in frosting all morning. She showed me the plans that she had done for the gingerbread for the front window they took my breath away. She had also clued me in that she did a gingerbread house for the Cullen's too. I was going to go with her when she took it over before we had dinner with Ben and Angela.

I finished wrapping up their present and started to wrap Bella's. Mom and dad told me they were getting her something special but I decided to go with something I knew she would love. Mom and dad went on a trip recently to several countries. I had them shop for special spices, herbs, chocolate and whatever else they could find for me. They found vendors that were willing to ship to the United States and keep Bella on their list of customers. Several huge boxes began arriving one by one and I had to keep my cover so I told Bella it was supplies for a party I was going to do in the spring.

We got Mom and Dad a cruise around the world. They travel a lot but still miss a lot of historic sites and great shopping. They were supposed to come down to celebrate with us but dad had some business come up and that canceled their trip. When I talked to mom last night she sounded upset but was elated as to what this meant for dad's business. I heard my cell phone ring and I picked it up with a smile on my face.

"Hello Jasper dear, I have missed you and I am looking forward to tonight." I loved hearing his voice. I was not sure where our future was going but I did know this I was not letting him go no matter the costs.

"I have missed you too in more ways than you know. I just missed hearing your sweet voice in my ears. I will see you tonight and mom said to make sure Bella was not to fix anything to eat. This is about us tonight and having fun. I love you." Jasper hung up.

I finished up what I was doing and put Bella's present under the tree. I left the label off on purpose as she was nosy when it came to presents. She did not like getting them normally but when it came to this Christmas she was like a little kid. She was humming more when she was around all of us. I saw the sparkle back in her eyes when we were like little kids. She had finally come to a point that she was happy.

I grabbed the wrapped present for Ben and Angela and walked over to the main house. I had some finishing touches to do for a New Year's party I was doing. Bella was not happy when I told her I had to fulfill the contract as it was signed early on in the season. All I had to do was make sure decorations were put out and I could do that early in the day.

It was snowing again softly from the sky. It made everything smell crisp, clean and white. I heard music coming from the kitchen as I walked up the back porch. I laughed at what I saw when I looked into the window, Ben was wearing a Santa hat, Angela a reindeer hat and Bella had an apron on with blinking lights on it. I quickly ran back and grabbed a camera and ran around to the front door so they would not hear me come in.

I carefully opened the front door and was in awe of what I saw. The fireplaces were adorned with stockings for each one of us. I knew Bella had begun sewing again but I had no idea she had make stockings for each one of us. They were simple and each had our names on them. I even noticed ones for each of the babies with space for their names later. On top of the mantles were bows of cedar with soft cream bows. The smell was wafting through the parlors but it was soft and not over powering. I then saw the tree and oh what a beautiful tree it was.

No wonder they had been up so early decorating. The tree was covered in old fashioned candles that flickered but they were powered by electricity. The gingerbread men were simple but looked so good I wanted to eat them. I thought the sparkling balls were real till I went to touch them. They were made out of some sort of sugar. I silently giggled when I noticed the garlands were made out of Lifesavers. There were other ornaments made out of candies too. It was simple but it was elegant too. They even put some of the decorations on the mantles so it would all match.

I took pictures of it all so we would have memories of it. I carefully walked into the festivity and started taking pictures. They were in a world of their own and never noticed me till the final flash went off. Bella whipped out a pink Santa hat and plopped it on my head. I set the camera's timer and we all grouped together. It would be a picture to remember as things were changing and they were good changes. Ben reached over to turn the music down and we all sat down in fits of laughter.

"If you could have seen yourselves....... It was priceless I tell you priceless." I was trying to control my laughter but couldn't.

"We just got caught up in the moment and I have not had so much fun with all of you in my life! I don't want to go to my soon to be in-laws!" Angela did not want to go and Ben knew that but she loved him so she put up with his crazy mother.

"Bella you said you need help with a gingerbread house? I am here to help!" I was glad to help in anything they needed.

"Alice I know I said we would need you but I think we got it handled but I love that you came over to help!" She came bouncing over to me and put slobbery kisses on my face. I wiped off the slobber with a grimace but smiled at her too.

"I have some more wrapping to do so I will do that. Jasper called to tell you that all you need to do is bring yourself. They all love the food you bring them but Esme wants you to have a good time tonight and not worry about what to bring."

Bella was not happy about it but she gave up after I threatened her mixer. I saw Ben disappear downstairs and come up with the most beautiful gingerbread house. Bella nodded when I saw it, it was for the Cullen's to enjoy. It was model of their house and it was very simple but detailed right down to the spiral trees out in front. I knew that they would love it. That is how Bella showed people how she cared through the things she made.

I left them putting the final touches on the gingerbread house for the front window. They had kept it a secret and I would not see it till later on when we celebrated with Ben and Angela. I told them I would order pizza and to see them in a few hours. I was not done being an elf just yet.

I remembered back to the sex talk we had that one night. I knew that Bella was embarrassed but she was curios too. I found the sex books out on her desk the other day. I knew that she deserved some great toys to enjoy with Edward. Jasper and I spent on night on the phone talking. There was nothing sexual in it. We enjoyed each other's company but that night he told me a little more about Sarah.

We all knew that Edward met her in high school. She was a beautiful girl and she knew that. She was the type of person that was just beautiful on the outside but had a sinister inside. Everyone loved her in their family but Jasper was not fooled by her façade. There were little things that made him wonder just why she was with Edward in the first place. She liked to have money spent on her but only for what she wanted. She demanded that they go to the same college and she demanded the best from his brother. Jasper was happy for his brother but he knew that he could do better. When Sarah passed he saw his brother in a life that was full of pain and unhappiness. When Bella and Edward found each other it was like the sun came back into Edward's life. The clouds were blown away and his true soul mate came to him

Jasper also told me that just like us they talked about sex too. He said that Sarah was not adventurous when it came to sex. Edward always wanted to do different positions and try other things out but Sarah was adamant in keeping it simple. We both knew deep down inside there was a vixen in Bella waiting to come out. It was that night that I decided to do some shopping for her and Edward.

I found an online store that carried discrete toys for adults. They carried other things too like lingerie, videos and music. I spent hours on the site picking out furry handcuffs, a whip, some edible sugars and so many other things. Hell it made me so horney that I bought supplies for Jasper and I too. I just hoped that Bella would appreciate the thought of it all.

I went a little over board on what I bought for her. The spices, the toys, some new books I knew she had been waiting for and the shopping trip but that was more for Edward's present than mine. Bella was finally happy and in a place that I knew that we could talk about anything and no feelings would be hurt no matter what was said.

I spent the next few hours wrapping and putting things under the tree. I filled her stocking too with little things like toe socks, lip balm and a few other surprises for later on. I flipped open my cell phone when I noticed it was getting close to dinner. I ordered enough pizza for us and walked over to the main house.

It was getting dark as the Christmas lights were on sparkling in the snow. I heard Christmas music coming out and I am sure they were dancing their tails off. I walked in and Bella grabbed me spinning me around the room. The all grabbed me and took me into the parlor. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the most beautiful gingerbread house sitting on the bay window.

It was an exact replica of the main house. It was huge and stood almost as tall as I did. It was on a plate that spun around so you could see all the angles of it. It was all edible and the things they did with candy made it even more special. I hugged them all and said it was the most special thing about this holiday yet. I made sure pictures were taken with everyone and we sat down to enjoy each other's company.

Pizza came and we sat and enjoyed it. Bella was excited to open presents as I knew why. We both wanted to see what the thought of our gift to them.


	57. Chapter 57

**As always you blow me away with the reviews you give me. I hope you enjoy what is coming up for Sugar and Spice. The sequel will be called "Bitter and Sweet" but if anyone thinks of something different that fits it please let me know. I have had a hard time figuring out a new title for the sequel. I don't own the characters but I do love them. The song for this chapter is "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback. Enjoy! **

**BPOV/NOVEMBER 31st**

I was up at the asscrack of dawn for some damn reason. I couldn't sleep after the euphoria of last night. Edward had done the most romantic thing I could have ever thought of. He made sure we spent time together and he made sure I had a smile on my face which in turn made him smile. My heart sank when he brought up why I came back but I knew it was going to be brought up sooner or later. I loved him even more after he understood what it was like for me. He knew that I needed time to figure everything out in my head. Like Alice said it had been one huge clusterfuck and it was my daemons that we all had to deal with.

I spent all night remembering the feeling of his lips on mine. The way he smelled and looked made me want to lick him. I knew that we were heading for a sexual relationship as that is what happened when one person loved another. I wanted it to be special and romantic and the night of my life. He made me almost explode when he touched me clothed and I am sure I would turn to ashes when I was naked.

I finally got up the balls to look at the books Alice left me. If I was going to head into a sexual relationship with Edward I wanted to make sure that we could keep the fires burning if you know what I mean. I wanted Edward to lust after me as I did him. I was embarrassed when I started reading about positions and the tutorials on how to do things correctly. I didn't want to seem like I was going at it blind. I wanted to make sure that sex between us was more than that. I wanted it to curl my toes and for our souls to become one. Corny as that sounds it is what I hoped for. The thought of the pain and possible blood scared me and I hoped I would be one of the lucky ones that their first time would be enjoyable and not painful. I closed the books with a blush on my face and started wrapping gifts.

I bought Alice that charm bracelet but I also found some beautiful lingerie for her too. I also found some lotions that I hoped she would enjoy with Jasper. I was fine with their relationship as I was used to it. I just hoped that she didn't think it was weird what I bought her. I also found a designer that she had been in love with since high school willing to do a one of a kind dress for her. Little did she know that it would be a wedding dress and the dress of her dreams. After Jasper told me his intentions I knew it would be perfect for her.

This Christmas was going to be special and over the top. We never really did over the top but this year was special. Business was going so well that the money was coming in faster than we knew what to do with it. Mom and dad told us about some investments they were checking into. Little did we know it was with Cullen Construction? We didn't second guess and invested right away. The rest we put into the bank to enjoy and make our business grow even further.

Alice and I always had our own special Christmas together. We made snacks, drinks and watched movies and then opened presents. It was our time together with the entire holiday bustle going on around us. We always found the perfect gifts for each other but it was also a rule to include joke gifts too. I was still looking for Alice's but I had some ideas in mind.

I turned up the music and put on my apron especially done for this holiday. I finished up the special touches on the gingerbread house for the Cullen's earlier and put it down stairs. When I had made the plans for the one for the front window it grew out of proportions. Ben, Angela and I had a ball putting it together this morning.

We were all dancing around when Alice came in. I don't know how long she had been standing there but I finally noticed the flash go off. I grabbed her and put a pink Santa hat on her. I new she would appreciate it when I saw her smile. We took some more group pictures and she offered to help us. I told her that I appreciated it but we had it covered. Alice told me that Esme said not to bring anything but us. I was actually thrilled that I didn't have to do anything for tonight. She said she was off to do some more wrapping and left us to work. We carefully moved the house to the window and Angela took pictures of it for the business album.

We all went back to the kitchen to finish up some things for the upcoming weeks. They were both feeling bad at leaving me with all the work but I told them to enjoy it. I heard a gasp from the front parlor and I knew she had seen the gingerbread house. She was so giddy about it and kept snapping pictures of it.

Pizza arrived and Ben poured wine for us. We toasted to the business, to friendship and to the future. Alice brought up the topic of their upcoming wedding. A grown came out of Angela's mouth and Ben held her hang trying to sooth her.

It all came out in one slow long screwed up story. Ben's mother was adamant about having the wedding there. Neither of them wanted it there as they wanted it here in Portland. His mom wanted a huge elaborate affair but they wanted simple. From what Ben said after finishing off the last slice of pizza it had caused a lot of problems with them all. Angela said her parents said they were helping her in anyway possible and where ever she wanted it they would be there. I loved her parents they were sweet and caring and loved her more than anything. Ben's mother had been remarried so many times that we all thought she just loved planning an elaborate wedding.

I hated seeing my friends in pain over something that should bring them joy. I told them it would all work out and we would both be there when they needed us. Angela took the plates out to the kitchen and came back to have another glass of wine. She had made brownies for us and they were heaven.

Alice was bouncing in her seat as I knew it was present time. She grabbed her camera and we all sat around the tree. The trip we had gotten for them was the main present but Alice got them some new clothes and a few other things there were going to need. I got them new supplies that I knew they were going to need to help further their talents along.

Ben and Angela said Alice was go first to open. Alice had this thing around other people she took her time and savored every wrapped box. Unlike with me when she was a demon tearing into the wrapping. They handed her a box wrapped in pink paper. She carefully unwrapped it like she always did and then went silent.

She held up the most beautiful glass ornament. Angela had told me she found it in a small shop when we were in Oklahoma. She had it made for Alice and Jasper for their first Christmas together. They also got her a special out of date book about fashion through the years. Ben was a genius at finding special things. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged them, and thanked them for the thoughtful presents.

They handed me a package wrapped in blue. I really didn't need anything but they both said when they found out about it that it was meant for me. I quickly unwrapped the box and pulled out a scrolled up piece of paper. I unrolled it and was dumb founded when I read it. It said that I was going to have special classes with some of the best chefs in the world. She said that Chef Clay mentioned it to them during the dinner part we did for Esme and Carlisle's anniversary. I teared up as some of these chefs were my idols. I hugged them as Alice hugged them and then told them it was their time to open presents.

They both loved the new supplies. Ben mentioned something about being upstaged again but Angela said he was her only love next to her air gun. They love the new clothes Alice had gotten them too but wondered why there were for summer time. Little did they know what was coming up next? I handed them the last package and they were speechless at us sending them to Hawaii. We told them to use it as a honeymoon or just a get away. They both had tears in their eyes as they thanked us. We spent so much time crying and enjoying conversation that it was getting time to go to the Cullen's.

I noticed that Ben and Angela were not coming with us. When I mentioned it they said that they still had to pack and with them leaving early in the morning they needed the time. I felt so bad for taking all their time from them but they assured me it was the highlight of the Christmas season so far. I kissed them both and said I would see them in the morning when I took them to the airport. Our first Christmas together as true friends and they were not going to be here to celebrate with us. I was going to miss them more than they knew.

Ben helped me put the gingerbread house in the van as it would not fit in my car or Alice's. I thought Alice would have thrown a fit but she said it was a smart move considering how beautiful it turned out. She went upstairs to change as she was always making sure she looked her best. I needed to get of my clothes as I had frosting all over me.

I waved to Ben and Angela as I headed to go changed. I heard Alice humming some jingle as I went into my room. I hopped into the shower and got dressed into a sweater and jeans. I put on my black boots as it was snowing out once again. I left my hair down and lose as Edward loved it that way. I knew Alice was not ready yet so I got online. I noticed a website in one of the books Alice left me and I got curious. I must have been in a world of my own cause the next thing I knew Alice was smirking at me while looking over my shoulder.

"Handcuffs Bella? The furry ones are more comfortable." She pointed to the screen.

I blushed from the tip of my toes to the top of my head. I was caught with my hand in the proverbial sex cookie jar and was afraid to admit I was curious.

"Well….I…..was….curious. Damn it those books got me thinking and wondering and wishing and hoping and shit. I wouldn't ever try….shit…..damn it Alice!!"

We both started howling and she made me admit that I wanted to do every naughty, wonderful, sexy, beautiful, eye-popping, lights flashing, mind-blowing thing with Edward.

"I know you are waiting for New Years but do you have a plan? You do realize that just being together will be enough for him. He loves and wants you just as you love and want him." For once Alice was asking me what I wanted and I loved her for it.

"I know the party but after that I don't know. We both know they all have condos there and I thought I would see if I could get into one earlier to prepare a few things. I want to surprise him and make it a night we will both remember. I want to ask Esme about it tonight. Shit if we don't get going we are going to be late and I won't get to talk to her."

Alice just looked at me with love in her eyes. After everything that happened we were at a place that we could both speak our minds and let the other know how we were feeling. I wish it had happened a lot earlier but then maybe we would not have what we have now.

I went down to the van and started it. Alice locked and set the alarm and came down to join me. Snow was falling softly and the lights in the yard looked like jewels under the mounds of snow. We drove carefully and reached the familiar driveway and pulled in. I saw Jasper waiting out front for us and Alice said that she called him while I was in the shower to tell him we would need help. She said she didn't tell him why other than we needed his muscles. I saw her lick her lip at that thought and we both laughed.

I carefully parked and we both got out. I opened the back and we three got the huge box out. Some how I closed the door with my leg and we headed in to the house. Their house was in its entire splendor for the holiday. The staircase was festooned with bows and Cedar making the foyer smell heavenly. I noticed a tabled cleared off for us. Alice must have informed Jasper that we needed it. I could hear laughter in the kitchen and music wafting from the music room. I shooed Jasper out and Alice helped me get the beautiful house out. It was perfect and made the van trip with no harm. Alice went to the kitchen but I followed the music. I carefully covered the house with the box we brought that way I could unveil it for everyone.

I could hear laughter again coming from the kitchen but the music was pulling my heart. I walked through the living room and saw the most beautiful of trees. Esme had a talent when it came to this sort of thing. It was adorned in white lights with all sorts of ornaments on it. I could tell they were from trips, from their boys and others were just there because they fit. The thing that made me heart beat fast was the stockings on the mantle. They were all matching with their names on it but there was one for the new additions and one for each of us. I had tears in my eyes when I saw them but I had to touch them. Esme made sure we were part of the family just as I had. We both had the same idea.

I had flashes of two little babies crawling around on the floor, Jasper and Alice's wedding and then a flash of Edward and I in some fancy hotel. I felt two strong arms snake around my waste and shake me out of my dream world. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it made me shiver.

"Hello beautiful, did I scare you?" He kissed my neck and held tighter to my waist.

"I was going to come find you as I was following the music but I saw these first. It was very thoughtful of your mother to do that for us."

I turned around and he took my breath away. He was wearing a brown sweater with jeans on. His eyes were twinkling in the lights and he had the quirky smile on his face while looking at me. He nodded at me as he traced my name. I saw him take his hand away from the stocking and put it on my cheek. He leaned in and put a soft kiss on my lips while pulling me in tighter.

I put my arms around his neck and played with the hair back there while pressing harder into him. I felt him moan as I tried to enter his mouth with my tongue. He let me in and we became one it was not as mind blowing as sex but pretty damn close. I felt his hands move to my ass and take hold. We were enjoying our moment playing tonsil hockey until we were broken out of it by a few snickers.

"I know you are enjoying molesting Bella but we have to get going." Emmett walked off howling as I blushed.

"Bella it is ok they understand and they are happy for us." He kissed my forehead and we walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"So Bella how is your ass?" Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head and the glared at him.

"Sorry Edward and Bella." He came over and hugged us both.

"I remember when you and Rosalie got together you were worse than us so remember that brother of mine." Jasper stood up for us and then smiled at me. He knew how I felt about being intimate with Edward.

"So what is this mystery you are keeping from all of us?" Jasper raised his eyebrows at me as I lead them all out to the foyer.

Alice helped me take off the box slowly as I heard gasps coming from behind me. I expected them to be surprised but not this kind of reaction.

"Bella that is beautiful. Thank you so much it was made for that spot! I usually buy a small one and put it together myself but this year I just couldn't get into it now I know why." Esme walked over and hugged me and whispered thank you again in my ear.

Emmett went to grab one of the trees I had made for the front of it and Esme just about took of his hand. We all were rolling in laughter as she chased him around the house yelling at him. They came out of the kitchen both out of breath with Esme holding rolling pin at him.

"You out now with the rest of the boys. Go get the cars ready so we can leave." She shoved everyone out the door and shut the door.

"I love my boys dearly but it is a miracle the house is still standing and I do mean both of them." We all laughed when she pointed at the one around us and the one I had made.

We all walked into the kitchen so we could help gather things for our little outing. I offered to help but she told us all to sit down and let her pamper us for a while. We all sat there watching her grab thermoses and snacks for us.

"Can I ask you all a favor for New Year's Eve? I need some help with a surprise for Edward." I blushed a beet red because I knew this was going to lead to the talk of sex.

"What can we help you with? Just ask and I am sure we can make it happen." Rosalie put her hands on her belly. The babies were active tonight as I could see her stomach moving in waves.

"Well…uh…I…shit…ok that is the night." I left at that and hoped they would get the picture.

"Bella I think we got the picture what can we do to help you out?" Esme came sat down next to me putting her hand on mine.

"I know about the lofts and I was wondering if you could set it up for me the night of the party?" I whooshed that out of my mouth in one breath.

I put my head in my hands and wanted to die from embarrassment. Here I was going to talk to my best friends and my boyfriend's mother about our sex life. I wanted this night to be what I had always wanted. I was never one to wait till marriage but I never expected to be 24 and still a virgin. Esme noticed my blush and came to sit next to me.

"Bella it is ok please don't be embarrassed. I am glad you came to us for help. My son loves you and won't shut up about how he worships the ground your feet walk on. I am going to admit this and if anyone of you ever says anything to the boys I will make sure each one of you lives a personal hell."

The look on Esme's face meant she would do it too. She was a kind hearted person but she was fiercely protective too. I am sure she had more secrets that we didn't know about.

"I love my boys more than my life itself. I always wanted a happy life for them with marriage, a great career and children. When Rosalie came into our lives like the bright beacon she is I was so happy to have another female in the family. I am sure I came on to strong but after living with four boys I was elated that the estrogen level had been raised. Jasper never found his soul mate till he met Alice. Edward had Sarah but you know how that turned out. When you came into his life he learned to open himself to love again. I never expected my boys to stay virginal as I wanted them to be happy. " She giggled as she said that.

"Bella let me do this for Edward. I will make sure it is romantic and a dream come true. Who would have thought I would have such a big part in my son's sex life?!"

I wiped my tears and hers away while all of us laughing. I loved this family more than life itself. I went off into a day dream of Alice and Jasper getting married, Ben and Angela getting married and then went to my face. I was in a beautiful dress with Edward at my side. It was magical and my heart skipped a beat when I hoped that it would come true one day.

I was brought out of my daydream with Rose waving her hand in front of my face.

"Bella you ok? You went off into lala land there for a few seconds. Do you want to hear what we came up with?" She put her hands back on to her belly.

"I am ok just off in dreamland. Sure I want to hear as I came up empty." I sat there looking at all of them and thought how blessed and grateful I was for them in my life.

"Alice said something about you buying something special for that night. Alice can take that and your toiletries with her. We will all meet up and make sure they are there with spare clothes. We thought champagne and strawberries would be a nice touch too. I think either Jasper or Emmett can get some music from him that way he won't suspect a thing. What do you think?"

I told them it sounded perfect and I am glad Alice remembered the lingerie I bought. She said it was one of the prettiest sets she had ever seen. Esme said not to worry that my surprise would be for the both of us and at that I wondered what all the whispering had been about. I let it slide because I knew they would never hurt me unintentionally.

That is one thing I had learned through out this huge clusterfuck I called my life. Everyone loved me and they thought they did the best for me. Little did they know that I wanted to do things my way even if I did fuck it all up.

I heard the boys come back and they were joking with their dad. I loved to hear them all laugh with each other as it made my heart sing. They had a surprise for all of us and I was dying to know what it was. Esme said not to worry that we would all enjoy it. The boys came in with rosy cheeks and red noses.

Emmett joined Rosalie at the breakfast table and pulled her legs into his lap to rub them. Alice had jumped onto Jasper's back for a piggy back ride and Carlisle had walked up to Esme to help her finish the picnic baskets. Edward was no where to be found but I had heard him earlier so it had me wondering where he had gone to.

Esme and Carlisle mentioned it was time to go and everyone disappeared with their basket of supplies. I noticed Emmett didn't take one and found that odd. I slowly walked into the foyer and Edward was standing near the staircase looking at me. He was so damn good looking standing there in all his splendor. He was in black jeans and a blue sweater but damn he could make anything look good.

He walked over to me and put his hands around my waist and kissed my forehead. I put my head in his chest after feeling that wondrous kiss. I was so tired with all the work I had been doing. We all had fun but sleep was trying to over take my body even though it was still early in the evening.

"Are you ready to see your surprise?" He walked over to the coat closet and pulled out two jackets for us.

"I was not sure if you would need one or not but it has gotten cold out and you are going to need it." He held open his coat for me and I smelled him on me. His scent always made me feel calmer, like I could take anything on as long as he was with me in any sense of the way.

He put his own coat on and grabbed the picnic basket up off the floor. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the door. He opened it and it was then I realized that we were the only ones left. I still did not know where we were going but I was excited to find out just where we were going. Edward led me around to the garage and that is when I noticed a black car sitting there. It was shiny like a gypsum rock on a beach.

He held the door open for me and went around and put the picnic basket in the back. He came around to the driver's side and climbed in. I buckled my seat belt as he started the car. I never knew that he had a car like this as I always saw him drive with his family. I bit my lip as I wanted to ask him about it but held myself back. We were slowly pulling out of the driveway when I saw him glance at me.

"Bella what is going on in your head? Remember no secrets between us?" He pulled my hand out of my lap and kissed the back of it.

"You always drove with your family so assumed you had no car. How stupid is that?" I blushed at the stupidity pouring out from my lips.

"You are right I always did drive with my family. I never needed a car till now." He put his eyes back on the road.

"You are telling me you just got this because of me? Edward I have a car we could have always taken that." He smiled at me as he saw me slightly upset at him spending money because we were together. This time it was for him but I was still the reason for it.

"Bella, I know that but I know what you are thinking as I didn't spend a dime. This was a thank you gift from the company."

"Edward this is a 2009 Volvo S60 Concept car!! How could this be a gift when it is not even out yet?" My voice was high and slightly upset at the thought of the gift.

"Bella, I did some hard work for the company as the rest of the family. They gave us all gifts but I chose this. I thought you might like riding in my car with me." He grabbed my hand again and started rolling his thumb on the back of it.

"Edward I know you work hard I just didn't think that you got gifts for it. You and your family amaze me now this even puts me into more shock. I love it but it is a little over whelming at times." I grinned at him. My car was a classic and from my dad how could I not love it.

"I know my love but I thought with us together we didn't always need a limo or your car. I wanted to be in control once and awhile." He grinned as a thought passed through his mind. I knew there was something behind that little smirk.

"Ok I give you win this one. Are you going to tell me where we are going?" He nodded his head no at me.

We talked as he drove, just like always it was about our likes and dislikes. There were some things I didn't know about him. He loved movies, great coffee, walking on the beach barefoot and hated dealing with difficult clients. He went on that he loved his work because he was with his family and they kept him on his toes. He found more about my dislikes of gravy, mayo and mustard. He thought it was strange that I could eat a dry sandwich and laughed at me when I mentioned difficult clients. I knew what was in his mind, that day I took my frustration out on the punching bag that day.

"Bella can I ask you why you don't like being spoiled as in gifts and what not?"

"My parents gave me what they could which was not much. They always put me before them and I felt guilty for it. Often mom went out with new shoes or dad would go without a new coat all to give me what they thought I needed. It was one reason why I gave them the airplane trip so they could have some special for themselves. Edward it might be hard for me to be spoiled by you but I love and trust you. As long as you don't go over board I am all for it."

I saw him smile at me when I told him that but he had the look of pain in his eyes too. He knew how hard it was for me to open up but we made a promise no secrets not matter what they were.

We were in our own little world as I didn't notice him pull up next to a park. Every one of the trees was covered in lights of all colors. The snow made them sparkle and shine in the evening that was before us. He got out and helped me out then grabbed the picnic basket. He still would not tell me what we were going to do but I heard a noise coming from behind us.

There was a beautiful horse carriage with a pair of the most beautiful black and brown horses leading it coming towards us. The man got of the seat and climbed down. He shook Edward's hand and then kissed mine. We walked over to the carriage and Edward carefully helped me climb in. He set the basket down at my feet and then climbed in himself. The driver gave him a blanket and he neatly covered us with it. I heard the driver say something to the horses and we started slowly down the lane.

I nestled down into Edward's side. He grabbed my hand underneath the blanket and rubbed circles into it. It was perfect, we were together, the snow was softly falling and I could not love him more for doing this for us. The driver took us around the park to enjoy the sites of what it held. I never knew it existed and I wanted to come back in the spring time when everything was in bloom.

"Do you like your surprise? I felt his breath sweep across my face.

"Edward how could I not love this!? I am with you, it is romantic and I may never get off this thing!" He laughed at me and pulled me into him closer. I could hear him humming something but didn't recognize it.

I don't know how much time had passed but the driver abruptly stopped and got down from his lofty perch.

"Mr. Cullen I hope you have enjoyed your evening." We both nodded at him. Edward needed to talk to him about something so I went to pet the horses. They were beautiful in the moonlight and nuzzled my hand as I swept over their noses. I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist and hold me tight.

"Are you ready for the next part of your surprise?" I felt him kiss my head as I turned around to face him.

"There is more to this? This night has been perfect and I am going to love to be spoiled." I smiled at him as he grinned at me saying that.

After this night I decided to give up when it came to Edward spoiling me. I never liked to be in the spotlight other than when it came to the business but even then it scared me. I just hoped he would love my surprises as much as he loved giving them to me.

He led me down a moonlit path to a gazebo all lit up with lanterns. I noticed the basket in his hand and then saw the table and chairs. He had planned a picnic for us in the snow and moon. He put the basket down on the table and held the chair out for me. He slowly unpacked the basket and I saw what Esme had done for us.

There was a thermos of something hot, sandwiches and brownies. It was simple food but I knew it would be good coming from Esme. He sat down and poured me a mug of what was cider. It was hot and spicy and warmed me to my core. The food was great after running around all day. We just sat there taking each other in. I got up and packed up the basket then helped me out of the chair. I heard soft music coming out of no where but I am sure there was a hidden stereo somewhere. He put his hands around my waist and looked into my eyes. I knew he loved me and I loved him.

We slowly danced in the space left in the gazebo and held each other tight. I never wanted this moment to end but he pulled back from me. He put his forehead on mine and just held me. It was a perfect moment and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flash. I shook it off thinking it was the lights twinkling or something else in the snow.

The music stopped and he slowly led me down the path once again. There waiting for us was the carriage once again. He helped me up and then climbed in to snuggle down to me. I heard the driver talk to the horses again and we were off.

"Edward what was the music I heard tonight?" I lifted my head off his chest and looked at his smiling face.

"I heard it the other day and it reminded me of you. It says how I feel when I am around you. I don't want you to ever feel like you have in the past. I want to be there every step you take." He placed a sweet, soft kiss on my lips. Tears were softly forming in my eyes as I thought how I almost gave him up do to stupidity.

He saw the tears fall down my cheek and wiped them away. He asked me what was wrong and I sighed.

"It just dawned on me that if I had not come back this all would not have happened. I feel so content in your arms and I miss you when you are gone. I know we both have our own lives but I don't feel complete without you there with me."

"Bella I feel the same way. Just because I am not with you does not mean you are not on my mind and in my heart. Damn it I knew this would happen." He frowned as he put his hand on my cheek.

I didn't know what he meant but I was sure he would explain. In my heart I knew he was going to leave again but I didn't tell him that.

"We have to leave tomorrow to meet a client in Chicago. I don't want to leave you but it was either go now or leave after New Year's. With the babies coming we all thought it would be easier for us to leave now. That is why we planned all of this for you all. Dad took mom ice skating, Emmett took Rose out to a nice dinner and Jasper took Alice to some inn for the night. I don't want to leave you, not now that we are where we are. "The looks in his eyes were of disappointment and sadness. I didn't want him to leave but I understood too. I put my hands on his cheeks and looked back into his green eyes that I loved so much.

"Edward I understand why you have to leave. The sooner you leave the sooner you will be back. I will be ok as I have tons of work to keep me busy. Please believe me I am not going to fall apart while you are gone. It will make your return much better." I wanted to be strong but deep inside I was screaming don't go, don't leave me.

"We are not coming back till Christmas Eve. Mom is going to stay with Rose so she won't be alone but I know you and Alice will keep her entertained too. I hate leaving you Bella."

I moved the blanket off of us and straddled his lap with my hands around his neck. I kissed the side of his neck and then went to the other. I kissed the corners of his mouth as he smiled. I felt his arms wrap around my waist holding me still. I kissed his forehead and then ran my cheek along his jaw line. I inhaled his scent to keep it with me. I knew he was going to be gone for weeks and we would not get another chance to be together for awhile. I started kissing his jaw and worked my way back to his luscious lips again. He opened his mouth and our tongues swirled together as one. We were together in our own little world with the snow swirling around us. He pulled back and put his hands on my cheeks.

"Bella we are back at the car." He kissed me softly again as he climbed down. He held out his hand and I climbed down with his help.

Edward grabbed the basket and handed an envelope to the driver. I said good-bye to the horses and hoped this would not be our last carriage ride. He grabbed my hand as we walked back to the car. He helped me in and put the basket in the back seat. He got in, started the engine and we drove off. I noticed music was floating through the air. I never wanted this night to end. Could I give in to what I wanted to give him? Did I want to top this night or let Edward bask in the glow of surprising me with one of the most romantic nights of my life?

We pulled up to the garage and we both got out. I saw him grab a bag out of the back while I unlocked the door. I locked it again and we went upstairs. My cozy little home with Alice was dark but still welcoming us in. I turned on some lights and noticed all the packages under the tree. Alice had been busy but little did she know I had been busy too I just had not put them under the tree yet. I heard the door lock behind me and the alarm set. I sat down on the couch and Edward sat next to me.

"What is the bag for?" I hoped that he was staying the night. If I could hope anymore for it to happen monkeys would fly out my ass.

"Bella I can't be gone for three weeks without spending one more night with you. I want to remember your smell, your face, your smile and the beat of your heart. "I sat in his lap and pushed my lips onto his. There was nothing simple or sweet about this kiss. It was full of pain, lust and want. We pulled apart trying to catch our breathing and I heard him whisper bed time. I turned off the lights and we went up the stairs to my room.

He put his bag down on the bed and let me go first to the bathroom. I undressed and put on a simple shirt and shorts. I brushed my teeth and left the water running as I went pee. I heard him laugh at me. I was comfortable around him but not ready for that just yet. I came out and he was laying on the top of my bed smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him as he got up and went to take his turn.

I crawled under the covers and ran my fingers over my lips remembering the night we shared. I heard the toilet flush shaking me out of my dreams. He came out in a t-shirt and flannel pants and crawled into bed next to me. I rolled over onto his chest and put my hands in his hair. I put my lips back on him and smiled when I tasted my toothpaste on him. I felt his hands slowly start running up and down my back. I loved feeling his hands on me and loved how it made me feel. Our kissing grew into something animalistic and I abruptly stopped when I felt something poking into my stomach. I felt horrible that he was aroused. I pulled myself off of him and the tears silently fell down my cheeks again. Damn it! I was leading him on and that was not right. I didn't want to tease him nor did I want to hurt him.

I felt him move next to me and wipe the tears away from my red cheeks. I couldn't look at him because right now I hated myself for what I did to him. I was just aroused as he was but I didn't want to make love just because he was leaving me. He was always going to be leaving me and I knew that in my heart. I wanted my first time to be special not only for myself but for him too.

"Bella, look at me please." I slowly turned my head towards his voice.

He was propped up on one elbow while on his side. He looked at me with all the love I deserved but it still didn't make me feel any better. We just looked at each other, neither of us saying a damn thing. All I knew is my heart was slightly cracked and I just hoped that we well I could get past this barrier that was between us. I planned for New Year's to be special but now he was leaving for at least three weeks and I couldn't give him what he wanted. How the hell was I going to be ready for the night I was planning? I heard him breathing and felt my heart slowing down after its fast race that didn't make it to the finish line. He pulled me into his arms and we laid there in silence. I had not said what I was thinking but he knew what I was thinking. He kissed my head and held tight to me like he never wanted to let me go. I heard his breathing slow as I knew he was fast asleep. I laid there looking at the ceiling with tears slowly falling down my cheek wondering if I had screwed the pooch to sort of speak.


	58. Chapter 58

**I am so glad you are enjoying this. Your reviews keep me going. I don't own these characters but I do own all the damn slush outside. This is a continuance of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. The songs for this chapter are "Groovy Kind of Love" by Phil Collins, "Love of a Lifetime" by Firehouse, and "Baby Mine" by Alison Krauss and "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. **

**JPOV/NOVEMBER 31****ST**** CON'D**

Mom scooted us out the door to make things were ready for our girls. I knew everyone had special plans for their loved one that night. We wanted to make sure that they would all enjoy our night together as we were leaving in the morning. Dad got the call late last night that the clients wanted to meet with us in Chicago as soon as possible. Mom told us that Dad was furious that the Landon Corporation wanted this done now and not later. They wanted a certain piece of property and it was being bid on sooner than we thought. They wanted us to make sure that it would be perfect for what they wanted. Dad tried to explain that our family came first but they simply said they would take their business elsewhere. Dad was not one to give into pressure but we all knew how big this account was. Other than the Japanese clients this was the biggest account we had won ever.

The head of the corporation came to us months ago with us to bid on the complex they wanted to build. It was like no other of its kind with the best of everything. Some of the technology they had proposed for the building blew us out of the water. Right on the spot we decided we had to do this. Little did we know these clients would come back to bite us in the proverbial ass. We had to go and we were all crushed. We each were telling our girls the news tonight. Mom and Rosalie already knew about it as they were on the board. Emmett was not happy to leave Rose with her being so close to the end of the pregnancy. We all were giving thanks to whoever we needed to being nothing had gone wrong so far with her or the babies.

One day at the office Emmett showed the side we all knew. He was scared to death of losing his Rose and was scared of losing his children. He started spewing off facts about prematurity, defects and everything else that was horrid. I calmed him down telling him that no matter what these children were going to be loved and wanted even if they had scales and a tail. He laughed at hearing that but I knew he was worried. With us leaving on this trip he was worried even more.

Mom said she would stay with Rose while they were gone. Emmett didn't want to wreak havoc in the family but mom said it would give her time to do something she normally didn't get to do. She also pointed out that Bella and Alice were right next door and granted the upcoming weeks were going to be tough for them; Alice said that they were taking two weeks off to enjoy the holiday and everything that went with it. Emmett calmed down and smiled when Edward pointed out we could go do some man shopping for his nephews. We all had placed bets on what the babies were going to be. Edward had said both boys and I said one of each.

I saw dad put his basket in their car and go to the garage. I knew what they were doing and I hoped mom would love it. Emmett was taking Rose out for a special evening. Edward had planned a romantic evening for him and Bella. I grabbed the bag I packed and the one that I had packed for Alice. She almost turned purple when I told her not to worry about anything. I had Rose make notes of what sizes she wore and went shopping for her.

I went back into the house and heard the girls talking but it stopped when I came into the kitchen. I grabbed Alice's hand and we headed out the door. I helped her into my truck and got in myself.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going Jasper?" I nodded no to her and she kind of growled with her arms crossed her beautiful chest.

We drove in silence as we went down the highway. Alice was mad as she was the one to plan and this time I took control of it. Little did she know I was going to take control away from her more often. She was spoiled and had her way for a long time. It all came out that fateful night and Alice was taking baby steps but still didn't like it. She did it for Bella because she knew Belle would be gone if she didn't. The night Alice had that dream I knew it was an omen of what could happen if Alice did not back off.

I pulled into the driveway and saw Alice's face light up when she saw where we were. The Lion and the Rose Inn was the best. It was on the historic list of sights and dad had taken mom here years ago. I knew Alice would love it. I helped her out of the truck and grabbed our bags. I walked her up to the porch and told her to wait while I parked.

I quickly went back to Alice as I knew it was cold out. I wanted us to make grand entrance together. Mr. Unger and Mr. Carsey knew we were to be expected as they opened the door with a warm welcome. We were the only ones expected for the night. This inn was very busy in the spring and summer months and I knew it would be special for her during the holiday.

The inn was a Victorian mansion built in 1906. It was much grander than Alice and Bella's but still quaint and cozy to those who stayed here. Mom told me she had helped them decorate years ago when they were renovating it back to its glory. The inn keepers took us to our room and briefly said that everything was ready and to enjoy our stay.

Our room was one of the bigger ones. I wanted the room with the claw foot tub but when I saw all the pink I decided on this one. Pink on Alice was breath taking but looking at it for hours on end made me positively green. I placed our bags on one of the chairs and waited for Alice to talk. She had calmed down the moment we pulled up but was still silent.

She went around the room touching all the fabrics and furniture. She looked out the windows into the garden and noticed the gazebo in the back. I had special plans for that later. I took her hand and led her into the bathroom. It was decorated much like the room but had a huge Jacuzzi tub and shower. I noticed the rose petals and all the baths gels I had specially ordered for tonight. I walked out with my arms wrapped around her waist and she stopped us.

"Jasper this is just beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me." She wiggled out of my arms and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I had to help her a little because even on her toes she was still way shorter than me. I heard both of our stomachs grumble and knew we needed something or we would never make it to the dinner I had planned.

I grabbed her hand, led her out the door and closed it behind us. We slowly went into the parlor and she noticed a high tea set out for us. I told them to do what they thought what was best and to surprise us. We sat down on the small settee to enjoy what was before us. Tea was sitting in a beautiful tea pot with what looked like a hat on it. Alice told me it was a tea cozy and it was to keep things warm. On a three tiered tray were little sandwiches, small tarts, éclairs and other delectable things. We each nibbled on everything and shared the moment with each other. We didn't talk but touched and fed each other when we could. We finished up and the inn keepers came out to take everything away.

They told me everything would be ready later for us. They don't do dinners here but for a fee and being the history they had with my family they were glad to make the night even more special for us. I walked Alice to our room and we both lay on the bed holding each other. I knew I had to tell Alice that we were leaving I just hoped she would take it well.

"Alice there is something I need to tell you and I hope it doesn't upset you." She lifted her head of my chest and looked at me. I sat us up with her in my lap facing me.

"We have to leave early tomorrow for Chicago. We thought we could make these clients wait but they were not to keen on seeing our side of things. We probably won't be back till Christmas Eve." I just looked at her and hoped that everything would be ok.

Alice moved her body so she was on top of my lap with each of her legs around me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a kiss on each of my cheeks. She pulled back and looked at me with love in her eyes.

"Jasper it is ok. I knew that we would be apart often with the family business. You are coming back and that is all that matters. Besides I have work too and there will be time with Bella, your mom and Rose. I will be ok, we all will be ok." She put her head back on my chest and sighed. Everything was going to be ok but that would not make me miss her anymore than I already was.

I leaned over to the night stand and turned on the stereo. Soft music came pouring out and we just stayed there on the bed in each other's arms. I shook myself out of this euphoria that was Alice when I noticed it was time for dinner. We had been sitting here for ours letting our emotions take us wherever we needed them to be. I pulled her back and sat her beside me. I got up and went to get her bag.

I wanted this night to be perfect so I found a beautiful black silk cocktail dress for her. It was simple and plain with black heels to go with it. Her eyes lit up when she saw it and she bounded off the bed to rip it out of my hands as she went into the bathroom to change. I changed out of my jeans and shirt to put on a simple pair of slacks and white shirt. This place was not formal but I wanted us to look nice. I also bought her a shawl to go over her shoulders as the dress had simple straps holding it up.

In my surprise she was out in record time. Normally she took hours to get herself together but I think this night was more about spending time together than looking her best. She was breath taking when she finally came out. I walked over to her and lifted her up to pull her upper lip into my mouth. We just stood there kissing and enjoying the time. I pulled back and whispered dinner and she nodded at me. We went out of our room but there was thing I needed to do before we came back. I told her to wait for me. I went in and pulled out the beautiful boudoir set I had bought her for tonight.

As I took her outside she stopped in her tracks when she saw the gazebo. It was adorned in twinkling lights with a table set up for two. The inn keepers made sure there were heaters close to us so we would be warm while we were out here. We walked down the brick path and I pulled her chair out for her. I pulled off the lids of the silver trays that were sitting there and potent aromas wafted into our nostrils. I had not a clue what anything was but it was different and delicious.

We sat and enjoyed our meal. We talked about everything and anything. We laughed at each others childhood stories. I told her about growing up with my brothers and she told me about being with Bella. We were calm, warm and very much in love with each other.

We finished up our meal and I slowly took her back to the room. I saw that the strawberries and champagne had been left while we were gone. Alice saw the new set and went over to it quickly. It was simple with its spaghettis straps and silk layers. It has a set of panties that matched the soft color of green that I picked out. I knew she would love it the minute I saw it in the store. She took the hangers and went into the bathroom to change. I took my time getting undressed and made sure the candles were lit. I turned the music back on to something soft and classic. I sat on the end of the bed and my head whipped up when I heard the door click open.

There in the doorway was an angel. My Alice never looked more beautiful than this moment. I knew she would take my breath away on our wedding day but she didn't know I was planning to propose. She turned off the light and walked out to stand in front of me. She put her hands around my neck and looked into my eyes. I stood up and swept her off her feet and placed her gently on the bed. I placed soft kisses all over her cheeks, neck and forehead. I slowly went down to the space between her breasts and placed more kisses there. I could hear her breathing getting heavy with each kiss.

We both sat up and she took off my shirt as I slowly slid the straps down her shoulders. I pulled the beautiful top off of her and smiled at her. I laid her back down and placed wet kisses around her breast then pulled a nipple into my mouth. I could hear her moaning as I kneaded the other one. She started pulling on my pants and I quickly took them off boxers and all. She looked at me like a lioness stalking her pray when she saw me all naked and glorious as she called it.

I started kissing every spot on her body I could find. She started purring as I went down to her belly button and to the wetness that had formed in her panties. She lifted her hips and I pulled the panties down and threw them behind me. I lay over her putting all my weight on my hands and looked down into her eyes. She put my hands on my cheeks and whispered, "I need you now Jasper."

Hearing that come slowly out of her lips I pushed into her. There was nothing animalistic about this. I wanted to take my time enjoying every part of her body, every noise that came out of her sweet lips and I never wanted to leave her. I slowly moved in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around my waist the best she could bringing us together even more. I felt myself rise higher and higher as I was nearing climax. I could hear Alice moaning as she was nearing hers. We both let out soft cries of pure love as we reached each other's highest point. I placed a sweet kiss on her lips and laid beside her. I pulled her into me and placed a blanket over us. We were in each other's arms together enjoying the night I had planned for us. I knew that morning would break and I would leave if only for a short time.

**EMPOV**

I saw Jasper lead Alice out to his truck. We all had planned special evenings for our girls. When we got that damn call that we had to leave and for three weeks I threw a laptop at the door of my office. Mom and dad were upset but knew what I was feeling and why I was feeling it. I had left my Rosie before but this time was different, she was pregnant with our children. I never thought we would have children when we started dating and then got married.

I knew I wanted to be a father as I adored mine. He was the best father anyone could ever want let alone get. I worshiped the ground my mother walked on as she ruled with an iron fist but was gentle with us. I remember the trip we took back in June when Rose informed me she bought some new toys and had installed. Six hours later we both laid there with goofy grins on our faces and I never loved her more.

When she told me she was pregnant my world exploded into a million pieces of light. I was over the moon with excitement but never more scared in my entire life. Rose never looked more beautiful than that night for my parents. We were in bed that night talking about the changes that were coming and how our lives were changing for the better. She broke down that night in my arms with how scared she was on not only the birth but dealing with the whole issue of becoming a mother. I knew that she would be the best mother on the planet next to my own. She loved my family even Edward when he was an asshat. She was there for my family with whatever they needed and her heart was always behind it.

Our world was blown apart into a thousand stars when we found out we were having twins. Rose was overwhelmed at the thought of having to take care of two babies than just one. I told her that we had my family but we had Bella, Alice, Ben and Angela in our lives too. I knew that my brothers would revolve their worlds around our children as I knew I would theirs someday. When Bella showed us the nursery I knew she was just excited for us than we were. We talked about names as soon as the news was let out. We had a huge list of what we both wanted. Rose was adamant about not using anything from her family. We had picked a family name for a middle name but were stuck on the others. I knew in time our babies would have names that would fit them.

I decided to take Rose out so we could have some time alone with each other. I knew with this trip and then with the holidays time would be scarce to both of us. She understood why I had to go on this trip just like she understood the rest. Any other time she would be flying with us but this time there were doctor's orders to follow. Our main goal was to keep those babies floating until they were read to meet their family and the world around them.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw her sitting there with her hands on her belly. She was worried about not getting her figure back but this new body had me so enthralled with her. I couldn't keep my hands off of her as her libido got stronger with every day of the pregnancy. We had to change our positions but it made our sex life even more entertaining. I smiled at her when she looked up at me with those big blue eyes of hers. Nothing else in the room existed when she was in it. I helped her up gently and we went to go put our coats on. She looked beautiful in the light green maternity top and pants she had on. Alice had taken her shopping so she would still be fashionable as she put it.

We carefully walked out to Rose's car. A BMW Z4 Coupe in jet black was my wedding gift to her. Rose was over the moon when she saw it sitting out side my parent's house when we got back from our honeymoon. I helped Rose climb in and she was mad that soon she would have to give up her beautiful car. We were in bed one night fast asleep and Rose abruptly got out of bed in a panic about her car. I took me nearly an hour to calm her down and tell her we would get her something that would suit her and the babies. I was not letting her give up her car just because we had twins coming. When she heard that and we had the most enjoyable night.

I went around to the driver side and got in. She wanted to know where we were going but I just told her it was a surprise as I kissed her hand. She loved being pampered as long as it was in reason. In the early years we had made a competition out of it to see who could out do the other with their gift. When Rose told us that she was pregnant I told her she won hands down. The competition ended there and I was happy to be the loser.

I pulled up to The Heathman Hotel and paid for valet parking. Dad told me about the food here when we played golf one afternoon. I wanted this night to be special for her. I paid for a private dinning room just for us as I wanted no interruptions between us. I even called Rose's doctor when the chef gave me the menu for the evening to make sure that everything was safe for her to eat. I ordered a special sparkling cider for us to share and made sure chocolate was part of the dessert.

We walked in and the maitre'd walked us into the private dinning room I had reserved. Rose was in awe of the string quartet that was in the corner ready for us to dance to later. She looked at me knowing dancing would be hard but I had a plan in my mind for it. We followed and I helped Rose into her chair and then sat in mine. The first course was served and it was kept to a simple salad. I had chosen things I knew she would like. The second course came and we sat in silence and listening to the music.

"Emmett why did you plan this for me tonight? It is not like you have not left me for a trip before. Hell we both leave each other for work it is just part of our lives." She took a bite of her Sturgeon.

I got up out of my chair and went to kneel down besides her. I took her hands into mine and stared into those blue pools I loved.

"Rosie, my Rosie I did this because we needed sometime alone together. I love my family but with these babies coming we are not going to get a chance like this again. I know we have been apart before but this time is different. You are carrying the most two precious gifts besides you. Our world is going to become full of diapers and late nights. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I love and adore you. When you came into my life I became the man I was supposed to be but with these babies coming it makes it even more so."

I put my hand on her belly and felt our children moving inside my beautiful wife. Never in my life would I have ever thought I would be enjoying this so much. Rose refused to let me look at her pregnancy books because she was afraid of what I would do. She hid them and one day while she was out with the girls I found them. I spent the next few hours reading and enjoying every minute of it. I loved the mood swings as I usually could get her out of them with laughter. I loved rubbing her feet every night when we came home from the office. I was happy to get up in the middle of night and find her latest food craving. Hell most of them we enjoyed together in bed after I came home. I loved watching the changes her body was going through and I loved feeling our children move within her.

Our plates were being taken away by the waiter and I took her hand and led her out for a dance. She just looked at me like was out of my mind and this would never work with her ever expanding body. I nodded to the musicians and they started playing. When we were planning the wedding I found this song and I knew it was for us. Tonight again we would dance together but this time instead of two it would be four. I put my hands round her waist putting my hands on her belly. We swayed to the music with me breathing in her scent.

I heard the waiter set the table for dessert. I knew Rose would love this even though it was something they normally didn't do nor was it on their menu. I kissed her hand as I brought her back to the table and pulled her chair out for her. Her eyes were as big as they could get as I noticed her look at the fondue. Chocolate fondue was one of her favorites but she never really indulged in it. I watched her skewer a banana and dip it in. She smiled as she enjoyed every bite of it. She nearly did me in when she moaned as she bit into a chocolate covered strawberry. I could feel my pants getting tighter but I knew that this night was not about sex. It was about us enjoying what we had been missing in all of the business of working, life and our babies.

She would take a bite then dip the same thing and offer it to me. It was a delight not only to my face but to my heart for her to enjoy something so simple and complex. We talked about things we wanted to do when our babies got older. I wanted to take them to Disneyland, the Grand Canyon and camping while Rose wanted them to see the Taj Mahal and the Eiffel Tower. I knew we would do all of those things cause we would make sure these blessings would add to the whole picture of what was two people.

Rose pushed away the last plate of fruit as I noticed how late it was. I had one more song we needed to dance to before the night ended. I nodded for the waiter to come clear off the table and waved my hand to the musicians to start our final song for the night. I helped her out of her chair and we went to the middle of the room. I had the waiter turn the lights down low so it would add ambience. I nodded to the waiters to start playing. Sweet music came flowing out from their fingers and I knew my Rosie would know just how I felt this night.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine"_

I wrapped our entwined fingers around her stomach. I put my head on her shoulder and we swayed together. We both could feel the life inside her moving around. Music had this affect on them and I was happy that they loved it. Music was a huge part of our lives but also part of Edward's. He made a promise to the both of us that he would make sure whatever they wanted to partake in it would be he pleasure to encourage it. Jasper got a little pissed off and told us that he would make sure they were well rounded in chess, reading and other geeky things he loved.

I felt a tear fall on the top of my hand. I let go of my love and turned her around to see soft tears flowing down her cheeks. She put her hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. We both knew what this night meant. We were not saying good-by but we were entering a new stage of our lives as it would not be the two of us anymore. She softly kissed my lips and said to take her home. She gathered up her shawl as I paid the bill and valet brought the car around. I helped her in and we were in a silence that was full of love and adoration for each other as I drove us home. Our new home, which was going to be full of little feet running on the hard wood floors, toys and laughter and an endless supply of love. I parked and helped her out. We slowly took the stairs up to our room. She went into the bathroom to get comfortable. I undressed and put on a pair of flannel pants. Rose never liked when I wore a shirt so I never did. I crawled into bed and waited for her to come out.

I heard the bathroom door open and in the pale light saw my beautiful pregnant wife come out. She crawled into bed and snuggled down as best as she could. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around our babies.

"Thank you for giving me tonight." I brushed my hand across her cheek feeling her lips go into a smile then kiss my fingers one by one. She snuggled back down into my chest and I heard her fall into sleep. I laid there listening to her breath thinking just how damn thankful I was for her and what she was giving me.

**CPOV**

I watched each one of my boys leave with their girls. When I received that damn phone call I tried to get them to wait till after the babies came. They were not willing to budge on the timeline that they had set for themselves. Jasper was ok about and said that Alice would understand. Edward was worried how Bella would take them being apart as they just found each other again. Poor Emmett went ballistic and threw a laptop at his office door. Thank goodness it was a spare that we didn't load information on. Normally Esme and Rose went with us but this time with Rose's pregnancy coming to an end neither of them were going to go. Esme usually was hired by the clients we had to design their lobbies and offices. It was obvious that we would all be in one office eventually. The doctor put her foot down and said absolutely no travel till after the babies came. If Rose was not going neither was my beloved wife and she meant it. She loved her boys, she loved me and she loved our business but ever since we found out we had not one but two grandchildren on the way all she did was glow. It was like seeing her pregnant with our boys all over again. Rose and Esme were very close and with the babies coming they were even closer now.

So it was settled we would go without them and get back as soon as possible. We all decided to take our angels out to a night that would keep them on our minds and theirs till we got back. I knew what the boys had all planned out. I have to say they get the genes for romance from me ok they get them from their mother too. We were playing golf and they were giving me shit about being a fuddy duddy old couple. Little did they know that we still had a great sex life and loved our lives outside our boys. I decided to take Esme out just the two of us. We had been working so hard getting the boys settled and getting ready for the holidays and what not that we forgot time with each other.

Everyone was gone and I filled a small basket with a thermos of hot chocolate and some snacks. I had gone out earlier to get our skates and make sure we had the clothes we would need to stay warm. We used to skate earlier on in our marriage taking the boys out and enjoying a cold afternoon. With the business growing so fast those times took a back burner to meetings, flights and visiting sites. I watched Esme sit at the breakfast table flipping through some catalog. Knowing her it would be for idea for some new designs for a client she gained or lately all about babies. I grabbed the basket and walked over to her kissing the back of her neck. She looked up at and smiled at me with her eyes. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up so we could go enjoy our time together.

I put the basket in the back seat of my Mercedes and helped her into the front seat. I had kept everything secret from her and I knew she was curious as to where we were going. I drove along the highway as we made small talk about how each of our boys were doing. We knew Jasper was going to ask Alice to marry him. He had shown us the ring the day we got back from one of our trips. Emmett was a nervous wreck about becoming a father but enjoying every minute of it good or bad. Esme came out and said she was worried about Edward and Bella. I knew where she was heading at when she started the discussion on them.

When Sarah came into Edward's life it was like a light was turned on. When she passed that light was extinguished. When Bella came flying into our lives at record speed we saw him like we never saw him before. They both had felt and lived through pain in their lives. We never knew until a last month just how much pain Bella had been in. We all helped her get through it and I was happy to hear she was confiding in Esme and Rose more. I was even told she had some talks with Jasper as well. She fit a long empty whole in the family but none of us knew what was going on in her head.

"Carlisle I am worried about Bella. I know she loves Edward and from what she said she is the one calling the shots when it comes to their sex life. We taught Edward to be gently and not think of himself but I just have this feeling that this might pull them apart. Bella's past was about more than her parents but I just hope that she realizes how much Edward loves her." She put her hand on mine that was on the steering wheel.

"Esme I have thought about this too but all we can do is be there for the both of them. We can't meddle in their affairs but I do know this they both love each other like we love each other and things will work out." I squeezed her hand as she put it back in her lap.

I pulled up to the skating rink. It was not a frozen lake but I was not sure if the water would be safe enough to skate on so this was the next best thing. Esme's face lit up when she realized what we were going to do. I grabbed the bag I packed, the basket, our skates and we walked in. I paid for the entire evening to be just for us. Soft music was playing in the back ground as I made sure it was all of our favorites. I set everything down as we sat on the bench. I pulled out a scarf and hat for the both of us because the room was freezing. I helped her get on her skates and then put on mine. We slowly went out onto the ice hand in hand and made a circle around the rink. It was like we were dating again and it was just the two of us. The boys were not here yet, the business was just getting started and we were in our own little world. Esme let go of my hand and went off by herself. She was gliding over the ice like angel with wings. She was my angel and I the lucky bastard to have her in my life.

I stopped skating as leaned against the wall and watched her twirl, spin, glide, smile and giggle. It was like she was a little girl again on her birthday. She was my life, the mother to our boys and the grandmother to our grandchildren but she was also my best friend, my lover and my whole world. I didn't want to leave her. I had left on trips like this before but this one was different. We were entering a new phase in our life. The boys were finding their own in the world and starting their own families. We still worried about them but it was a different worry now. We now had to worry about the babies coming, Edward loving Bella, Jasper rushing into marriage. It was all too much but we were enjoying the excitement. Jasper knew he was rushing into marriage but didn't want to let Alice go. He felt just like I did when I met Esme all those years ago. We all knew that Edward was going to ask Bella to marry him someday but they had been on a broken road so far. The road was slowly coming together for them and I was happy to see it occur.

I don't know how long I had been watching Esme in all her glory on the ice but she shook me out of my thoughts when she came over to kiss me. Her hands were cold and I knew it was time for something warm to enjoy. She grabbed my hand and we slowly went back to the bench. I poured her a mug of hot chocolate and brought out the sweet treats for us. Banana Bread with chocolate, oranges, apples, some other cookies that Bella made for us and some other delectable things for us to enjoy. We sat there eating and Esme was glowing with a blush on her cheeks. She sat down her mug and went out to spin on the ice. I just sat there watching her and I knew this moment was not to be forgotten. I made sure that we would have time like this more often when the holidays were over.

She took one more spin around the clear glistening ice and came off to take off her skates. This time she helped me take them off and then placing her hands on my cheeks telling me that this was one of the best nights in her new life. She kissed me sweetly on the lips and said lets go home. We walked back to the car and enjoyed the ride back home. We had the whole house to ourselves and I noticed a little swing in her hips as she went up the stairs. I knew this night was not over with when I saw her naked on our bed with one of my ties on. I loved my family and this new phase that we were entering. I turned off the light and joined my beautiful bride in bed.


	59. Chapter 59

**Thank you all for your great reviews once again. It amazes me what you are all thinking of this. I don't own these characters but I do love them. The songs for this chapter are "Every Time You Go Away" by Paul Young, "Good-by" by Saving Abel, "Six Songs for Tenor and Piano" by Brahms, "The 9 Symphonies" by Beethoven and "Rubber Ducky" by Ernie of Sesame Street. Enjoy!**

**BPOV/DECEMBER 1ST**

The thoughts of the past few weeks had been through my brain all damn night. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I told him that leaving would have no affect on me but I was wrong. I didn't want him leaving but I understood. I wanted him here so we could enjoy the special things for the holiday. When he told me he was leaving and not to return till the week of Christmas my heart sank. I just had to be brave and be ok with everything. I knew I loved Edward but I didn't know why he loved me. I felt horrible breaking things off last night like I did but I knew that if I gave in it would not be the mind blowing night of my life I wanted. I felt his stirring softly so I closed my eyes to show I was sleeping. I felt a soft kiss on my forehead as he went to the bathroom. I turned over and fought the tears that were trying to form in my red eyes. I heard him pee the morning pee that we all did. I heard the toilet flush and him go downstairs closing the door behind him

Edward had been gone awhile doing who knows what. He was the one to surprise me all the time and I went through the paces of them. I loved it but on the other hand I didn't need money to have a special time with him. I turned back over not knowing when he would be back. He still thought I was asleep and I wanted it to stay that way. I heard him set something down and sit on the bed next to me. I felt his hand slowly go down my cheek and then his lips on mine. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at to a beautiful pair of green eyes looking back at me. I just hoped that I didn't look like I had not slept all night.

"Good morning beautiful. I made us some breakfast. I was not sure what you liked so I made the basics for us." Edward had a t-shirt on covering his muscles and the flannel pants he usually wore around me. I sat up trying to figure out what time it was as he brought over the tray for us.

He placed a napkin on my lap as he put the tray over my legs. We sat there in silence eating food all knowing he was leaving soon. I took a bite of my toast and noticed it was still early in the morning. It was earlier than I normally got up even for work. We both finished up and Edward took the tray back downstairs. He left the door open this time and I could hear him cleaning things up. The good side of me told me to go down and help him and the bitch side of me told me to curl up and try to get some sleep. I listened to the bitch side and rolled over. I heard him come back up and lay beside me kissing the part of my lips he could get to.

"Bella you have been awfully quiet is there anything wrong? Please tell me I can't bear to see you this upset." He sat up looking me taking his lips away from my face.

I laid there and thought don't be a fucking coward Bella just admit him you are going to miss him. My heart was yelling at me to tell him and I knew I had to. I didn't want to let him go even if it was for the family business. I felt his breath on my neck as he was kissing it. He ran his nose across my chin. He was making this harder for me to say good-by but it was three weeks maybe less I could do this. I put my hand on his cheek and graced it carefully. I could feel slight stubble under my palm and I smiled at him while looking at his green eyes.

"I know I told you I understood you had to leave but I don't want you to go. Please don't go, please don't leave me." I could feel the tears forming on my eyelids and then fall in strips down my face. He looked at me with such sadness. I never wanted to make him sad but I loved him.

"Bella love I don't want to leave you either but I have to go we all do. You are not the only one that has a heart breaking here. I wanted to take you to see the Nutcracker, Pioneer Square and shopping. I can't do those things now. As much as I dislike these clients we can't pass this up. They are going to put Cullen Construction into a new phase of the business. I love you and I am coming back to you. I know you are upset about last night but I am glad we didn't make love. As much as I love your home I want something romantic for us." He pulled me over on top of him.

He put his hands around my back and rested on my ass. I put my hands on his face rolling my fingers over every feature so I could put them into memory. I kissed his eyelids one by one and slowly moved down each side of his cheeks. I put my head into his neck and laid there listening to the blood flow through the veins in his neck. I felt his hands move off my ass and come up to my other cheeks. He pulled my face towards his and we just looked at each other. He lifted his head so his lips would come into contact with mine. How I would miss those soft supple lips I had loved to kiss so freely. His tongue graced the bottom of my lip then tried to part my lips. I freely opened them and let him in.

He tasted so sweet in my mouth. Our tongues swirled together not wanting to leave each other. He pulled out biting my lower lip then placing a sweet kiss on my forehead. I knew it was time for him to go I just hoped I could let him go this time. I laid there keeping a tight hold on him till he got up while holding on to me. We were sitting on the edge of my bed looking at each other. I could feel the tears fall again and he wiped them away dragging his fingers down the side of my face.

"Bella it is time I can hear Jasper downstairs. I love you and I promise to call when I can. Keep your computer on incase I can't get to a phone." He kissed my lips again and we entwined together.

He stood up while I was hanging on to him and he gently sat me on the bed. I could hear Jasper and Alice talking downstairs. I don't know when they came in but they were here and it was time. I looked up at him and he brushed my hair behind my ear. He bent down one more time to kiss me. I could feel his thumbs making circles around on my cheek. I never knew one of us leaving like this would hurt. I left those weeks back but at the time it was not like this. This time it was different, my soul mate and my best friend was leaving and taking my heart with him.

I saw him turn around, open my door and go down the stairs. I heard the front door close and I slid off my bed and started sobbing. I was falling apart now how was I going to deal with this if we were together in the future? I sat there in silence with tears down my face with my knees to my chin thinking….Did I want a future with Edward? In an instant I saw me in a beautiful dress standing in front of him declaring I would stay with him forever. I heard children's laughter around us as we were on the back porch. It was like an old time movie being playing out onto a screen. I knew at that moment what I wanted and that was him.

I heard Alice farting around down stairs. She had this funny way of doing nothing but making the most noise while doing it. I don't know how long I had laid there but I decided to face my best friend, my sister and start counting the days down before he would return back to me. I got up and went into wash my face. The cool water felt good as I splashed it all over. I heard the phone ring and Alice telling me to get it. I walked out of the bathroom and picked it up. It was my doctor calling to let me know the results on my last test results. I had a check up last summer but the results didn't come out right so I had to go back in a few weeks ago. I felt like a damn pin cushion with all the blood work and everything else. I was used to it as this was my life for years. I told them I would be into the office tomorrow and hung up.

I walked downstairs to get something to eat. I was starving and I knew a bowl of chocolate ice cream would make it better. Normally eating this kind of crap was not the best for me but this time my heart wanted it too. I simply gave in to the chocolate that was calling my name from the freezer. Alice was sitting at the table with her laptop open. We had a party Wednesday night to do and one next week. We would be free after that week. I knew I had said the week of Christmas but I gave up with the last minute calls and put the business answering machine on a new message that we were not going to take any more orders and we were taking some much needed time off. Alice had sent out Christmas cards out to all of our clients. It was a cute card with a snow scene and gingerbread men and what not. We had cards coming out of our ass but I loved every minute of it.

Alice popped her head up and smiled at me while I made the biggest bowl of ice cream I could. I sat down beside her and took a huge bite savoring the cold sweetness as it went down my throat.

"That good huh? Looks like someone is missing a certain hunky green eyed boy." She smirked at me because she was missing Jasper as much as I was missing Edward. I nodded at her and then flipped her off. She got up and grabbed a spoon so we could share in each other's misery.

"So who was on the phone?" She slipped her laptop closed and concentrated on just us.

"The results are back from the blood work I had done a few weeks ago. I am sure it is nothing but another pill change. You know nothing new there same drama different day. I just hope whatever she puts me on helps because I can't take much more of this."

Alice knew what that call meant. I was diagnosed with PCOS years ago and she knew how much I had struggled with the horrible cramps, the endless bleeding and one pill after another. I knew she worried about me but there was nothing one could do other than take medication and pray that it worked.

"Bella you have been down this road before and it always turns out right. At least you have a doctor that is caring enough to make sure everything can be done for you to have kids. I talked to Esme she wants us to go to lunch and then we can shop for dresses. I told her Saturday would be best for us both. Is that ok?" She took our empty bowl and spoons and washed them out.

"That is fine unless hell freezes over and someone calls me needing a cake or something I am free all that day. Sunday is going to be a bitch though. That crazy Palmer lady is throwing a house warming party for her daughter and son-in-law. Thank god most of the work was done before Ben and Angela left. I meant to ask you could you help me deliver. We don't have to set up or anything but there is no way in hell I can do it by myself"

"Bella I told you I would help while they were gone. I may be little but I can help. Besides I don't want you going all boxer on her if she pisses you off." We erupted into laughter at the thought of me taking her out.

I yawned and told her goodnight. She said she was heading there soon as she didn't get much sleep last night. I saw a blush sweet across her cheeks. I knew they had a romantic evening together and I knew there were more to come once she saw the ring he bought for her finger.

I crawled into bed with his lips on my lips and his touch on my body. New Year's was going to blow us both away. I heard Alice come up the stairs and crawl into bed. We were both exhausted from all the romance and emotions we were feeling.

**JPOV/SAMEDAY**

I drove Alice home after the wonderful night I planned for her. I knew she was happy because she was humming in the shower before we left to go back home. When we entered the house things were quiet. We sat on the couch enjoying the last minutes together before Edward and I had too meet dad and Emmett at the plane. I didn't want to leave but I knew we were going to be back. Alice and I had been intimate so we content with leaving each other. Emmett on the other hand was nervous wreck leaving his new little family. I was not sure how Edward was feeling but I knew he didn't want to go either.

We heard the shower run upstairs and I knew my brother was up and getting ready to go. I just hoped that Bella would be ok in all of this. During the two weeks she was gone Edward's heart was ripped as ours was. We knew that she needed this time to think and heal. Edward and Bella were meant to be together. They were pieces of a lost puzzle looking for a place to fit it.

I held Alice in my lap and Edward came down the stairs with his bag in his hand. He looked like he was going to cry any moment so I took that as my clue to get us out of here. I kissed Alice on the temple and told her I would try to call when I could. We walked out the door to my truck and climbed in. The ride was quiet yet I could tell something was going on in Edward's head. I knew that he would let me know what he was thinking and it was better not to push him into it.

I drove up to the plane and saw dad there with Emmett. Dad had a quirky smile on his face while looking at us all. We all piled out of our cars and into the plane. Dad sat next to me as I was sure we had some things to go over before we met the clients tomorrow. Emmett kept looking at the pictures on his iPod of what I was sure was of Rose in something sexy and the sonogram of the babies. Edward on the other hand sat there looking out the window with a sad look on his face. If I had to guess I would assume someone ran over his puppy and squashed it like a pancake. What a family we were…..I was happy being I had amazing sex last night with a vixen that made my loins quiver every time I thought of her, Emmett was wreck for leaving his impending family and Edward was so forlorn that he made me want to puke from all the sadness. Dad just sat there with a goofy grin on his face which meant he had a good or better night than I did.

We readied for lift off and Emmett freaked out. He started yelling and throwing things and saying get him off this fucking tuna can and back to his pregnant beautiful wife. It took dad and me to get him to come back to his seat. The next few hours would be entertaining as Emmett paced back and forth. Edward, dad and I went over the plans and tried not to piss off Emmett more than he was.

We finally landed in Chicago and headed to our hotel room. Dad got a two bedroom a suite with 4 beds. We unpacked, grabbed a snack and went to bed. I noticed that Emmett made several calls only to leave messages and Edward kept checking his lap top. Six months ago our family was dealing with the business and didn't see anything like this coming. Rose and Emmett had decided to hold of on kids, I was dating but not exclusively and Edward was being assward just like he always was. Look at us now…..Emmett was going to be a dad of not one but two new arrivals, I had Alice in my life and was going to ask her to be my wife and Edward was head over fucking heals in love with Bella. Our lives were thrown into turmoil but it was the best damn turmoil ever.

The next three weeks were going to be the best times and the worst times of our lives for everyone. I just hoped that we would be able to go home early after all this. These clients were demanding but from what dad showed me in the plane it would put us on the map for a long time.

**BPOV/DECEMBER 2nd**

I drug my ass out of bed to go take a shower. I needed to make sure every thing was clean and shaven so I didn't feel like a complete idiot in front of my gynecologist. It is a spoken rule in the girl handbook that no underarm, leg or hoo haa will be unshaven or unclean. I am grateful for the waxing now even though it was damn painful to have done. I let the hot water run over my body. I was achy and my eyes were still sore from crying when he left.

All I knew is I loved him and he loved me. Whatever was in our future being living together, getting married or having kids I knew Edward was the man I wanted to do it with. After everything we both have been through I knew that we could handle anything as long as we did it together. I got dressed in a polo shirt and some jeans. My doctor's appointment didn't need me dressed up but I did want to look nice when I made cookie deliveries today.

I went downstairs and noticed Alice was already gone. Her remnants of her breakfast were in the sink and there was a note on the dinning room table that said they made it safely but were going to be in meetings all day. I poured a mug of coffee and grabbed some toast. I sat down at the table eating and thinking of what to get Edward for Christmas. Everyone else so easy but I wanted to make sure he had a special gift from me.

I got up and cleaned up my mess. I put my boots on grabbed my purse and keys and headed out. I needed to grab the platters from the main house and I needed to make another platter to take to my doctor's office. Snow was falling again as I carefully walked over to the back porch. I unlocked the door and unset the alarm. It was eerie being here with Ben and Angela gone. I hoped that his mother was not being too crazy and they were having a good time. I checked the messages and saw that there was nothing new which I was grateful for. I loved our business and being so busy but with being our first Christmas together I wanted our time to be special. That went down the crapper when they had to leave for business.

I grabbed the platters from downstairs and did up another one and headed back out. I had to make several trips but it all fit. I locked up and hoped that traffic would not be bad so I could make it to my appointment on time. I hated waiting but I wanted to show them I could be on time even if they were not.

I traveled around the city delivering cookie orders. It was so nice to see people happy about cookies. Several of our customers wanted to put in another order and I told them to call soon as I was closing down the kitchen the next weekend. They were sad to hear that but happy that I was spending time with my family. Many of our customers had become family to us. One family we had done several dinners for and we had their daughters wedding coming up in the spring. I loved dealing with them as did Alice. They gave us a budget that made us swoon and gave us carte blanch for it other than telling us what colors she wanted. It was people like this that made my job easy and enjoyable.

I pulled up to my doctor's appointment and grabbed the platter of cookies. I was relieved when I walked in and I was the only one there. The office staff was happy to see me bring in food. Some of these ladies were big fans of mine even in the college days. I was brought back to Dr. Jameson's office and was relieved that I would not be going into those cold stirrups only to be told to scoot down. I hated that as you sat there with your breast out into the wind and your hoo haa hanging out for everyone and god to see.

The nurse let me sit there and said the doctor would be with me momentarily as she was just finishing up with a patient. I looked about the room and noticed the pictures of all the babies she had delivered through the years. The obligatory baby in a uterus was sitting on the book shelf along with pregnancy books. It was not but a few minutes later that she joined me with a cup of coffee and my cookies with a smile on her face.

"Bella these are scrumptious. Ok down to business the reason why I had you re-do your blood work is some of your hormone levels came back weird. After looking at the newest results everything is fine. It seems that you keeping an eye on your diet and taking the birth control pills are helping. I don't see any reason why to change anything now. "She took another bite of her cookie and drank some more of her coffee.

"I am relieved to hear that but I do have one question well several to ask you if you have the time." I blushed as discussing things like this still made me uneasy. She nodded at me while grabbing a pen to write any pertinent information in my file.

"I am with someone and….um…..shit. Ok we have plans well I have plans to be intimate with him. I want to make sure everything is ok…ok that is not it. I want to make sure it is not going to be painful. I love him and I don't want this to be an experience that will cause him pain too. There I said it so you can laugh at me now." I bit my lip and blushed again while looking at my hands in my lap.

"Bella I am so happy you found someone. I hope that he treats you the way you deserve but knowing you the way I do I am sure you still don't like being spoiled." We both laughed but I told her I was beginning to enjoy it though.

"Bella I don't see why sex between the two of you won't be enjoyable. If you want we can do a quick exam to ease your mind. You are already on birth control pills and with your history I don't see a pregnancy happening unless you are really trying." She made some notes in my file and went back to enjoying her coffee and cookies.

"Fine bring on the damn stirrups." I mumbled to myself. She laughed at me as she knew I hated this but we endured it together.

She walked me to an exam room and handed me a gown and sheet. The exam was quick and painless for once. She left me to get dressed and I met her back in her office. She made some more notes in my file and then looked back up at me.

"Bella obviously there was a reason for all this and knowing you the way I do I will just put it out there. You have no hymen so there is no need to worry about that. I am sure as long as your boyfriend treats you the way you deserve to be treated I see a great sex life ahead of you." She sat there smiling at me while handing me some trials samples of KY-Jelly. I blushed when I saw it but she said it would make things easier also to have a glass of wine to relax before hand.

"Stick a fork in me now and do me in please. At least I didn't have to bring it up. I thought that everything would be fine but I have issues I know that. Thank you for not laughing your ass off at me. "I got up out of my chair and she walked me out. I noticed the lobby was empty and the nurses were laughing and enjoying the treats I brought.

"Bella anytime you have questions you know where to find me and one recommendation I want to give you is be open with him. Tell him what you love and don't love. I am sure you will do fine. See me in 6 months. Have a great Christmas and even a great New Year." She walked back to her office.

I went to and got into my car thinking I made a good decision not to take the company van this time. I made a few more order deliveries and headed home. I was tired and needed some food and a hot bath. I also hoped that Edward would call. I was missing him more than ever and the thought of three weeks made me positively green.

I drove home and went upstairs to find Alice sitting at the table with her cell phone in one hand and typing with the other. She smiled at me and I mouthed dinner to her. She nodded as I went into the kitchen to whip up a meatloaf. I was in the mood for comfort food. I grabbed what I needed and got to work. I could hear Alice talking behind me with what I thought was a client.

I put the meatloaf in the convection oven. I loved ours it made cooking go faster and made things easier. I put some corn on the stove and made garlic mashed potatoes. I made quick gravy too and put it all on to keep warm while waiting for the main course to get done. I grabbed plates and silverware and quietly set the table around Alice.

I told her quietly that dinner would be ready in about an hour or so and went up to take a hot bath. After today I needed it and I knew the jets would ease my tired muscles. I went up the stairs in to my room and was blasted by his scent. It was sweet, musky and all together erotic to my senses. I noticed he left his t-shirt and flannel bottom. I smiled and the thought came over me to wear them. I figured if he was not here the next best thing was to have something on me that he wore.

I went into my bathroom and started a hot bath. I waited for the water to get high enough to turn on the jest. I have to give it to Esme she thought of everything when she designed our bathrooms. They each had a separate shower and bath. The shower had shelves built in for everything and a seat built into the wall making shaving legs easy. Our Jacuzzi tubs also had hand held spray nozzles to make rinsing off easy too. I worshiped Esme and finding out that she was the one that designed this for us make me love her even more.

I grabbed Edward's clothes, my cell phone and iPod. I turned on some music and lit a few candles and turned off the lights. I wanted to relax and desensitize myself from everything that happened. The jets felt so good on my tired aching muscles. I listened to Brahms and Beethoven float through the air and I felt the stress melt away slowly. I was in my own world filled with peace but that was interrupted with my cell phone ringing. I was hoping that my telepathy would work and he would call. I smirked when I realized it worked. I turned off the jets and reached for it flipping it open.

"Hello beautiful. Can I just say I have missed you?" His voice was like velvet to my ears. I was happy to hear from him but it made my heart ache a little more.

"I have missed you too. How did your meetings go today?" I turned the jets back on but made sure they were on low. My back was beginning to hurt again. I made a note to make sure I got a message sometime this week.

"They were eventful and entertaining. These men don't have a clue what they want for a site. Though we found a few in the area that can do the job but they are being damn picky. We are all hoping to be back early but don't count on it. Why do I hear water?"

I blushed at the thought of telling him where I was. I figured I could open myself up a little more and tease him just a bit.

"I am taking a nice hot bath. My back muscles were killing me so I thought it might help. By the way you left your clothes here and I am going to wear them to bed tonight. They smell like you." I heard a groan come through the phone and then silence.

"Edward are you still there?" I looked at my phone to make sure we were not disconnected.

"I am here my love and I am trying not to think of a way to come home sooner so I can join you. As for the clothes that made it worse and I can't wait to see you in them. Did I tell you I love you but you are evil?" I heard him laugh under his breath.

I smiled at my self score one point for me. My little plan was working as I thought of it on the way home. He told me that he would call me back he had to go kill his brothers. I hung up and realized just how much he loved me. I was very lucky that I got a chance to have someone that perfect to love. The minutes passed and I thought he had pummeled his brothers to death and forgot about me but I heard my cell phone ring again.

"Sorry I had to deal with my loving brothers and then got the idea to join you for a bath. I hope you have a rubber ducky I left mine at home." I could hear water being sloshed around in the background and a heat rise up my body of the thought of him naked.

"So how was your day? I hope you are not working yourself to death. I don't want to come back to my girlfriend dead from being taken out by catering." I heard him chuckle.

"Edward I am fine I just made some deliveries and then went to my doctor's appointment." Crap I was not going to mention that to him but it slipped out. I didn't want him to worry as it was over nothing.

"Bella is everything ok? I can take have the plane ready to go if you need me to come home. Everyone will understand." I could hear the concern in my voice and it made me love him more.

"Edward as much as I would love for you to come home and share my bed you need to stay there. It was just a check up and everything is fine." I meant that I was fine in more ways than one when I said that to him. He didn't know there was a hidden meaning behind it all.

"Bella I love you and I want to take care of you. As long as you are ok and it was just a check up I won't go running naked out there to catch the plane." I heard him chuckle as I moaned into the phone. He was just as evil as I was at this.

"My rubber ducky and I are turning all prune and I am sure dinner is going to be burned if I don't get down there to take it out. I love you and I miss you." I let the drain out and slowly got out not to fall and knock myself out. I would never live that one down.

"I miss you too and have a great week. I love you more than you know but now I need a cold shower after hearing that." We both laughed and I heard the shower turn on and then hung up. I toweled myself off and ran a brush through my hair. I got my underwear on and pulled his flannel pants on. His t-shirt overwhelmed me but I didn't care as it smelled like him. It was the next best thing without him next to me.

I walked down the stairs and saw two huge flower bouquets sitting on the table. I noticed Alice still working. She mouthed to me she was almost done and she pointed to the flowers with a huge smile. Pink roses and babies breath for Alice and blue roses with greener for me. Our men were thinking of us and missed us and I was sure Alice had talked to Jasper as I had talked to Edward.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out the meatloaf. I plated everything and brought it to the table. I started eating as Alice hung up.

"Damn fucking Palmers I love them dearly but they are going to make me take up boxing like they made you. So how did your bath go?" She smirked and raised her eyes at me.

"Damn Jasper….my bath was just fine thank you very much." I handed her a plate of food and we sat there and ate. We talked about how we were missing the boys and how we needed to get out more. Alice got a gleam in her eyes and picked up her phone. She punched in a number and all I heard was Friday night at 7pm at our favorite karaoke place. She hung up and kept eating.

"I take it you made plans for us?" We both started laughing and finished dinner. We sat there and talked over a glass of wine. She told me that Esme needed some help for the New Year's Eve party. She told me they felt bad that they didn't get me to do the food for it but the chef was already hired from last year. I was relieved actually I wanted to enjoy a party that I attended instead of working it. I asked her what I should get Edward for Christmas and she said she would think about it. She said that maybe Esme and Rose could help when we went dress shopping on Saturday.

Alice helped me do dishes and put food away. She said she was happy to help clean up and eat anytime I needed her to do it. She asked what I had planned this week. I had a wedding cake to do and finished cookie orders. We had the Palmer party on Sunday night so she said she would help me Friday to get everything ready for it. We finished our wine and climbed into bed. I sent Edward a text thanking him for the flowers and he sent one back saying I was more beautiful but they always reminded him of me.


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews once again. I hate to say it but Sugar and Spice is coming to an end slowly. I hope you all enjoy where I am taking them. I do not own these characters but I do enjoy them. The songs for this chapter are "Barbie Girl" by Aqua, "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher, "Forever Young" by Rod Stewart, "A Little Less Conversation" by Elvis and "Everywhere I go" by Shawn Mullins. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**BPOV/DECEMBER 5****TH**

The past few days have passed by so quickly that I went to work, ate and slept and in that order. I still had a quilt to finish and a pair of booties but I knew I could get them done as sleep was hard to come by these days. I was looking forward to some time off to relax and just breathe again. Angela had called and said so far everyone was getting along. Ben's mother did have plans for a huge wedding but Ben stood up to her and said they were getting married here in Portland. He also told her that is she fought them they would screw the whole thing and elope. His mom backed down after that and they were all figuring out wedding plans together. She was astounded that we were going to do everything for them that we could as our gift to them. I knew Angela she was not one for something over the top.

I finished icing the Yule log for the Palmer party and cleaned up my mess. I made sure the tree had plenty of water before I left and I locked everything up. I slowly went back to the coach house. Snow was falling again and it was making everything look beautiful. I noticed Alice was not home yet so I took the opportunity to take a nap. With my elves gone work was harder for me. I loved it but it made me appreciate Ben and Angela more than I ever could. I threw my chef coat in the laundry hamper and flopped onto my bed. I quick checked to see if Edward had called and was sad to see he hadn't. I hoped that he would have but Seem said that they had been busy and she was lucky to get a call from Carlisle. Emmett had checked in with Rosalie but that was understood.

I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling slowly drifting away. I heard a door shut and footsteps coming closer. I heard someone say they were home and I hoped it was Edward. I slowly opened my eyes to see Alice staring back at me.

"I am sorry to wake you Bella as you looked so peaceful. If we don't get ready we are going to be late." She walked to her room.

"What time is it anyway?" I heard her yell back it was after 7pm. Shit I had been asleep for hours and we were meeting Esme and Rosalie at 8pm.

"We are going to Galaxy so be prepared!" I heard her music go on full blast and that meant a shower was in order.

Crap it was not our usual hang out but she must have heard great reviews about it. I went to pick out an outfit. Tonight was not the night for clubbing but comfortable but hot too. I grabbed a blue ribbed sweater dress and paired it with black leggings and my black boots. I heard Alice humming in her room so it was my turn to go get clean. I made sure the water was hot and cleaned everything I could. I hopped out and got dressed. I did my hair and make up to match the dress. I went downstairs and thought about making a snack.

"Don't even think about it. They have food there so we can eat while we sing. Are you ready to head out they are waiting for us." Alice looked beautiful with a white t-shirt on with a matching embroidered vest and jeans.

We grabbed our purses and headed out the door. Esme and Rosalie were waiting at the bottom of the steps. We exchanged keys with Emmett and Rose the day they moved in. We road in my car as Alice's Porsche was a little small for Rosalie. Esme was wearing a cute blouse and jeans. I was in shock when I saw her in them but I saw her as one of us. She was young at heart just like Carlisle. Rosalie was wearing a green maternity top and jeans. We all must have the same idea for comfort for tonight.

Everyone made small talk about the boys and how well it was going. I chose to stay silent as I really didn't have much to tell them. I parked and we got out, going in and getting our groove on. Alice called ahead and got us a great table. We sat down and pursued the menu. We each wanted something different but we decided to order all of the hor dorves and that way all of our tastes would get honored. I ordered us a pitcher of virgin daiquiris. Rose said she really didn't mind that we drank but I told her this was not about drinking this was about celebrating womanhood. Alice spit out her glass of water at that and we all laughed as she went to the bathroom to dry herself off.

Some guy with a bad comb over and a huge gold chain got called up. He started singing a beastie boy song and very badly. We tried to be nice but Rose couldn't hold her laughter anymore and when Alice came back we all had tears streaming down our face. The waitress brought out food and drinks and we watched people get up and make complete asses out of themselves.

I saw Alice whispering to Rose and she was nodded. They both got up and each grabbed a mike. The guy that was running the machines started up the song. We both started cracking up when we realized the song they were singing.

There on stage was tiny Alice singing out her heart as Sonny. Rosalie kept flipping her hair back and forth doing her best impression of Cher. The both of them belting out lyrics to "I Got You Babe" had us both in hysterics as they came back to the table. Some women got up and started singing some country song and it bored us to tears. I love Country music but this woman chose the wrong song for her voice. I got up out of my chair and turned around smirking at all of them.

I picked my song and gave it to the guy. I leaned down and asked if he would do the guy parts and he nodded at me. He qued it up and my friends were going to see a different side of me. The music started and I started moving my hips a little as we both started to sing.

"_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!"

By the end of the song my body was moving all over the place. I never thought I could ever move like this without hurting myself. Everyone was clapping for me but I noticed my little fan club was on their feet hooting and hollering for me. I tried not to blush but couldn't help it. I was trying to be more open and enjoy the world. I went back to the table downed another drink and stared in on the awesome blossom Rose had to have.

"Wow Bella we didn't know you could sing let alone move like that!" Esme and Rose said I had a beautiful voice and that they would love to hear more of it. I told them that if they were lucky they would.

Esme decided it was her turn to get up and join the rest of our little group of fools. Rose said we were in for a treat. I saw her standing there in a different light for once. Esme was usually so calm and laid back when we were all together. Tonight she showed the fun side of her and we all loved it. It made me realize where the Cullen men got their humor and fun side. Esme was cracking jokes with us all night and it made me love her even more. She grabbed a mike and started moving a little as the music started playing. Her voice started out soft and subtle but then got louder as she got more comfortable.

"_May the good Lord be with you  
Down every road you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud  
Dignified and true  
And do unto others  
As you'd have done to you  
Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young, Forever Young_

May good fortune be with you  
May your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to heaven  
with a prince or a vagabond

And may you never love in vain  
and in my heart you will remain  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young  
Forever Young

And when you finally fly away  
I'll be hoping that I served you well  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
No one can ever tell

But whatever road you choose  
I'm right behind you, win or lose  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young ,Forever Young  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
For, Forever Young, Forever Young"

We all got up to our feet with tears in our eyes clapping as hard as we could. When I looked at Alice and Rose we all knew what she meant by that. With all the changes we all had been through and with the new changes coming for us we knew how she felt about us. She gave us all a hug and we sat down. We enjoyed the next few hours eating, drinking and watching people make complete and total asses out of themselves. I noticed Rose yawning more and more and realized how much it took for her to come out and join us. It was nearing midnight when we decided to pay our bill and head home. Everyone was quiet and enjoying the scenery as I pulled up. Alice said she would make sure the got home ok. More snow was coming down and it made for slippery sidewalks.

I went up and got undressed and waited for Alice to come home. I heard the door downstairs close and the alarm beep as she set it. I heard her soft footsteps come up the stairs and stop at my door.

"Bella you really amazed us all tonight. I knew you could sing but not like that. It got me to thinking that maybe you should make a CD of you singing and playing your guitar for Edward. You don't have to write any songs but play ones that mean something to the both of you." I nodded yes to her and mumbled about needing sleep if I was going to work and shop tomorrow. I reminded her she was helping and she looked forward to it. I heard her go into her room and get ready for bed. This night was a girl's night out but for me it was about showing the real me…..the Bella that was there all along ready to live.

**APOV/DECEMBER 6****TH**

We had such a great night out just the girls. We didn't talk about the Cullen boys all that much and I was grateful for it really. When I walked them back to the house they both asked how Bella was doing with Edward gone. I told them she was fine and it would make the heart grow fonder. Esme that even in all the years of marriage to Carlisle she still missed him deeply. Rose was ok with his trips but this time she had to stay back and I wasn't sure who was missing who more. Jasper and I had a long talk that morning after the romantic evening he gave me. He told me no one else was going to be let into his heart. I was his forever and asked if I was ok with him being gone so long. I simply told him it made the return home even more enjoyable.

I brought it up to Bella and she said she understood why Edward had to go. I also could tell she was missing him more than she was letting on. The past few weeks before this trip commenced they had grown closer than ever and I knew that nothing would let them be apart. I was not sure if a ring was coming soon but I knew it was in the future.

Bella had gone over to the main house earlier than she planned. She wanted to get some things done before I came over. I knew she had two cakes to finish instead of one. Mr. Palmer called last night and apologized profusely but asked her to do some special things for them. Bella couldn't say no to him and what he asked was easy for her to do. I finished wrapping up all her presents and put them under the tree. I made sure her stocking was filled to the brim too. When I saw her looking at the site that I often bought from it made me happy to see she was finally opening up about her sex life or upcoming sex life with Edward.

The plan for today was to help Bella and get things all sorted out for tomorrow nights party at the Palmer's daughter's house. We were going to meet Esme and Rose at the cute little deli that Bella told me about then go shopping for our dresses for New Year's Eve. Miss Kellie knew about this party as she had other customers attend it so when she found out we were going she made a special order just for the four of us.

I carefully went across the yard and saw Bella dancing around the marble island in the kitchen. For someone that was klutzy and shy as Bella in the kitchen she was graceful and full of herself. In the past 6 months I have seen Bella become the person I always knew she would become. I just wished she had not gone through so much pain to get here. I also wished I had not been the cause of some of that pain either. I wanted her happy and I was seeing that dream come true.

I walked into the kitchen and wonderful aromas wafted into my nostrils. She was going all out for this party and putting forth her best effort just like Bella always did. She threw and apron at me and I tied it behind my back. She handed me a knife and told me to get chopping. We enjoyed our morning dancing around with her cooking and me doing small tasks I could handle. I noticed it was time to meet the girls and I took off my apron and washed my hands as Bella took trays of delectable food downstairs to the massive fridge.

We both walked over and hopping into my car. I turned up the Christmas tunes and we bopped down the highway. I found the perfect parking place in front and saw that they were already there waiting for us. We joined them at the table and decided what to order.

Esme got a chicken salad, Rose got some sort of quiche with a freaky looking green on it, I ordered a tuna melt and Bella got a chicken club. We all sat around enjoying our meal, hearing Rose tell us about her upcoming doctor's appointment.

"I just have this fear that she will put me on bed rest. I don't want that as I want to be able to keep active. Lord knows I am going to be active after they come so why stop it now." We all laughed at her small chuckle.

We all told her to take it easy and do whatever the doctor wanted. Whatever she needed we all would be there. Esme was beaming to be able to go and see another sonogram. Bella was there with the first one and Rose wanted Esme there for the second. I wanted to see but it was not important to me really. These were their babies and as much as I wanted to partake I knew that it was not my thing. They seemed like naked tadpoles to me and more work than what was needed. I knew I wanted to be with Jasper forever but the thought of children positively made me panic. Could I deal with being pregnant? Could I handle the hard work? Could I be a good mom?

I pushed all these thought back into the deep part of my brain as we got up to go shopping. Miss Kellie's was just down the block so we decided to window shop along the way. I knew Bella had not bought anything for Edward yet and I knew when I mentioned the CD I saw a brief light in her eyes.

"Bella did you figure out what you are going to get Edward for Christmas?" I knew if I brought it up Esme and Rose could help.

"No I have not and it is keeping me up late at night. I want to get him something special from the heart I just don't know what yet. Do any of you have ideas?" I saw Bella turn to Rose and Esme as we passed by a toy shop.

"Bella whatever you give Edward he is going to love. Let your heart and head lead you as you will find the present meant for you to give." I loved Esme as she was so full of love and wisdom.

We briefly looked at what was in the toy shop and we all could see Esme get excited about buying toys for her grandchildren. Rosalie was not sure who was more excited Emmett or his mother. We all laughed and started walking again. The area we were in was slowly coming back from being full of sex shops, and dirty movie theaters. New condos were being filled as fast as they could renovate them. New stores were coming in and the neighborhood was bustling with business like never before. I noticed an antique store across the street and felt this strange pull towards it.

Esme and Rosalie said they wanted to go back to the toy shop real quick and they saw something to get for Emmett. Alice said she wanted to go with me as she said she saw a gleam in my eyes. We crossed the street and I heard a soft bell as I opened the door. Alice said she was going to go look for something for a client. I didn't know what I was looking for but I knew this was the place.

The owner was an older gentlemen and he told me about few things as I looked along the shelves. He said that he had traveled all over the world and brought back wonderful things. He had his store in another area but it never felt right to him. He knew when he saw this building he had to have it. It was wonderful to see him enjoy something he was meant to do.

There were so many things that I loved. There was an antique wash band complete with pitcher and bowl. I had to have it for one of the upper bedrooms at the main house. I found some old cookie cutters from the early 1900's. The man noticed me put them in my hands he said to wait for him as he had something to show me that went with them. He went into what I assumed was the back room and I heard things being moved around. He came back with a huge wooden box with many little boxes in it.

He set it on the counter and slowly opened each one. I noticed that each held a cookie cutter in various sizes. He said that he had found it somewhere on the east coast during an auction. It had been sitting in the backroom with some of the cutters on the shelves. No one paid attention to them till I saw them. I knew I had to have them. I also found some antique rolling pins, hand mixer and some kitchen devices I knew nothing about. I just thought they would be beautiful on the walls and the top of the cabinets in the kitchen.

We introduced each other. His name was Mr. Northland and I told him who I was. He said he knew of me and had tasted some of my food at the Taste of Oregon. He said he was impressed and that was a hard thing for anyone to do to him. He asked me what I was looking for and I told him. I also explained I was not sure what I was looking for but I would know once I found it. He pointed me to some areas I had not been to yet to see if anything would pull me to it.

I went down the isles. For this being an antique store everything was neat and tidy. I thought back to Edward saying no secrets between us anymore. He wanted me to show my feelings to him no matter what they were. With him on this business trip with his brothers and father we had not talked since the night in the bathtub. Esme had mentioned earlier that Emmett was calling Rosalie but everyone else was keeping busy. I had all these feelings that I needed to get out. Some were scary and hid in the dark corners of my mind and others were mushy, erotic and shook me to my core. I had to get them out so Edward would know what was going on. I had been writing for awhile but since he had been gone I was writing three or four times a day.

I found a shelf way in the back that held small boxes, jewelry boxes and what not. I saw up on the highest shelf a box that caught my eye. I called for Mr. Northland to help me. He came with a ladder and carefully took it off the shelf for me. He left the ladder there and we walked to the counter. I saw Alice there with bags in her hands. She did some shopping like I had done. He put the box down so I could see it better in the light. He told me it was mahogany and from what he new a hundred year's old but could be older. It had a dull metal lock in front and when he opened it there was the key in the bottom of it. The odd thing is that the key was one of those older skeleton keys you would find in a house like ours but at the end was a heart. I knew it was perfect and told him I would take it. He wrapped up the kitchen gadgets and made sure the box was wrapped in bubble wrap as not to scratch it. He said that the cookie cutters and the wash band were too heavy for us to take but I gave him our address as he said he would deliver them himself along with his grandson. I told him thank you and we would be back. He gave us his card and said anytime he would open his store for us. I knew I would be back as the place was full of magic.

Esme and Rosalie were waiting across the street for us with some bags in their hands. They must have had fun because they were giggling at each other. Alice finally asked what was so damn funny and Rose pulled out a rainbow colored beanie with a propeller on top. She saw it and knew Emmett had to have it. He was such a kid but so protective too. We all laughed at the thought of him wearing it as we came to the front of Miss Kellie's store.

She was expecting us and locked the door behind us. I noticed that she had dressing rooms and went to ask her about it.

"Kellie I thought you said that you detested dressing rooms?" She blushed and said to sit down.

"I know you know the Palmer Family. Their daughter came in the other day in a huff that she needed something for her house warming party and now. She was standing there in her birthday suit and the mailman walked in!!! I locked the door but she unlocked it because her mother was running late and she didn't want her locked out. You should have seen the faces in the room. I was not sure who was more embarrassed the mailman or the Palmer girl." I was on the floor laughing with tears in my eyes. Alice was laughing just as hard as I was. Poor Esme tried to hold her giggles back but erupted into laughter with the rest of us. Rosalie made a mad dash to the bathroom as she was near to peeing her pants from laughter.

She came back out and said all was good but was crying. We didn't know who to feel sorry for the Palmer girl for being such a bitch or the mailman for seeing what he saw.

"I feel sorry for the mailman." Esme let out and we all erupted into laughter again. We calmed our selves down and Kellie got up and brought out a rack of things she had reserved for us.

Alice pulled a dress off and disappeared into the dressing room. She made us all promise that we would go in one at a time so we could all enjoy the experience of seeing it all at once. Alice asked if we were ready and Rose told her to hurry up or the babies would be born here. We all laughed at that and Esme's eyes got big. Rose told her that she was fine and she was no where near being ready yet.

Alice came out in a strapless bisque and pink colored dress. On the top was a bright pink with lace covering the bodice then two bands one of the bisque color and one of the bright pink. On the waistline was two pink colored roses and then a bubble layer of the bisque color again then a bubble layer of pink. She looked beautiful and was ready for dancing as she spun around in it. I told her it was the one and she agreed along with the rest of the girls.

Esme said she wanted to go next as she was looking through the rack. She had on her arm a couple of dresses to try on. We made small talk as she tried the first one on. We all stopped when she came out. She was eloquent and sexy in this rose colored dress. It was floor length and had a pleated bodice with a sweetheart neckline. It made her neck look even longer and her porcelain skin stand out. She looked like one of those old time movie starlets that I love to watch on TV.

"Esme don't try anything else on that is perfect for you." Rose said as we all agree with her. I got up to go look at the rack as I had kept going back to this one blue dress. I didn't want to wear blue as I wanted something different but it called to me like the present I bought for Edward.

Miss Kellie was pulling things out of the back she ordered especially for Rosalie. She said in her day being pregnant meant looking dowdy but when she started looking for Rose she was shocked at what was out there now. She said that because of Rose she was going to carry a maternity line but not the ordinary maternity line. It was going to be beautiful and sexy. She put the dresses in Rose's arms and slowly pushed her into one of the dressing rooms.

"Oh hell no I am not wearing that or that or that!" We saw dresses being thrown out and laughed as we saw Kellie catch them perfectly. Rose went silent and we heard a mumble. She couldn't get the zipper up. She came out with it undone and I helped her zip it up.

"Rose oh this is beautiful!" I turned her around to the full length mirror and saw a smile on her face. The dress was mid calf and very simple in a deep color of red. It had a satin sash that went around the top of her tummy and fell to the bottom of the dress. It was not fancy but it was beautiful. Rose said it was like being naked as it was so comfortable to wear. She was worried about being underdressed for the party but we told her not to worry about it. Alice said with the right hair, make up and acessories she would knock us all out. She went back to get undressed and came out with it to be wrapped up.

Kellie started handing me dresses but I stopped her saying I wanted to try only one on. I pulled it off the rack and went to try it on. It was a midnight blue color and satin. It went on with ease as I put it on. It had a bow on the right shoulder and showed a lot of my neck. It was body hugging tight with pleating around my waist. It came down to the floor but had a slit up my left leg almost to the top of my thigh. I felt beautiful and sexy and I didn't want to try anything else on. This was the dress I was going to ring in the New Year with my family. I heard Alice call my name to come out and I slowly did.

I heard gasps as I came out in a blue satin cloud. They all just stood gawking at me and smiling.

"Wow Bella I have never seen you more beautiful. No that came out wrong you are always beautiful but you have this glow about you. Rose glows but this is different…I have never seen you like this before…..crap this is not coming out right at all." Alice had a frown on her face as she tried telling me how she felt but I knew what she was trying to say.

"Alice it is ok. I know what you are saying. Kellie wrap it up I am taking it!" I twirled back into the dressing room and handed it off to her. I came out and they were all sitting there still looking at me. Rose had a smile on her face as did the rest of them. They said that I was in love and they were happy to see it. I agreed with them as I loved the new me as the New Year was coming. As Kellie was ringing up our dresses Esme asked me what we had bought while they were in the toy store.

I told her about the kitchen gadgets I found, the antique cookie cutters and the wash band. Rose mentioned that Emmett would be happy with a train cookie. I told her there were so many different ones that he could take his pick and I would make anything he wanted. We laughed at how such a big kid he was but it was one thing Rose loved about him. I admitted that it made me love him too.

"So did you find anything for Edward?" I nodded and carefully took it out of the bag. I unwrapped it carefully so I could wrap it back up.

"Bella it is beautiful and the heart key will make it even more special. Edward is going to love it." Esme gave me a hug as she helped me wrap it back up. Rose asked what I was going to put in it and I paused but then realized no more secrets ever. I told them how I had been writing to Edward what was in my heart and mind and that I was going to put those letters in there for him to read.

Esme said that it was the most romantic and thoughtful thing she had ever heard of. I heard some sniffling coming from where Rose was.

"Damn hormones….Here I thought I was over them but then you had to go and do something lovely like that." I handed her a Kleenex and we laughed together.

Esme paid for all the dresses for us as an early Christmas present. I told her I was going to fix her and Carlisle the best dinner ever for just being them. She said that would make her happy more than a check would any day. We decided that Esme would take the dresses with her and bring them to their loft. We decided we would get dressed there as the boys would get dressed in one of the other lofts. We walked back to the car with our many packages and I was shocked that we were meeting them somewhere else.

Alice followed Esme and I realized where we were going when we pulled up behind Esme at Cullen Construction. Esme must have had a garage door opener as we followed her in as the doors opened and closed behind us. We parked next to her and helped her with our dresses. She said she wanted the both of us to see the lofts before New Year's. I could also see that they all looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Something was up with these lovable but crazy women.

We took the elevator up to the top floor and got out each holding a dress bag. As we stepped out I saw two doors in front of me and one on each end. The doors and the elevator formed a perfect square. The hallway was bright and cheery with skylights letting light in. The floor was marble and the walls were in muted shades of brown. Esme unlocked the door and let us in to their little sanctuary. This was so different that their house I had been in. It was very modern in every sense of the word. The furniture was leather and metal and the colors stayed close to browns, blacks and white but with pops of red mixed in. It was one big room with small boxes inside of it. I could see a small kitchenette to one side and what I assumed was a bedroom and bathroom on the other. The windows were huge and expansive. It was like daylight never ended here.

"This is not my taste but Carlisle let me decorate the house so I let him put his input here. I love it here. We can come up here and just enjoy each other while the world outside passed by us." She put the dress bags in the closet and made sure everything was ok around the loft.

Rose said she wanted to show her their loft next. We walked out and Esme locked the door. I didn't realize that they were side by side each other. Rosalie unlocked their door and the room was just as modern as Esme and Carlisle's but much softer. I could tell at one time it had been a man cave but Rose softened it with brighter colors, artwork and her own touch. She said that they were going to have to make some changes with the babies coming but she was looking forward to it. We left and went to Jasper's next.

We all walked into a very distinguished room. Jasper certainly didn't have the modern taste but it was more wood, brick and stone. The furniture was big but soft and comfortable. The colors were of brown and black but with blue and green thrown in. Alice immediately loved it just the way it was. I was shocked at her saying that. She really was changing how she was thinking and how she did things. They locked up and the last room was the loft I was waiting for….Edward's.

Esme unlocked the big door and we all walked in. I was shocked as I went around the room. There was nothing here. No furniture, no art work, nothing to show that Edward even existed. It made me sad to see that he really had not lived since I came into his life. I noticed a folding table and four chairs sitting next to the huge expansive bay of windows.

"Bella I can see sadness in your eyes but it will be ok. " Esme pulled me over and we sat down at the card table. Alice and Rosalie joined us and then I knew something was up.

"Edward never used this during his mourning period. I decided while he was gone that it was time for the both of you to share this together. This is our present to him from all of us." It was then I saw her spill out a folder full of pictures of art work, furniture and what not.

"I know Edward's tastes but I want your input too. This is for the both of you and I want you to be happy too." Esme put pictures of couches and chairs first in front of me.

"Esme you decorated our lovely home and I trust you with whatever you decide. I am sure it will be beautiful and have parts of both of us." I hugged her as I got up. She said she would make sure it would have the best stereo equipment and a beautiful piano. She knew music was part of both of us.

Rose said she was getting tired and needed a nap. So we locked up and headed back down in the elevator. I kissed them both good-bye and said that we would see them next week. I was going to be busy and even with them right next door it was going to be hard to see them. They understood though and said to take care of myself. Esme handed us each a garage door opener and keys to each of the lofts for us to keep. I was never more elated to hold that key to my heart.

We arrived home and flopped down on the couch with the bags we had bought. I was tired but decided I could pull some sort of snack like dinner out of the kitchen for us. We talked about Christmas Eve. We always had our own special night together. We would make snacks, drinks and open presents just the two of us. We decided it was a tradition that was not going to end. I was saddened to think that this time next year I would be without My Alice living with me. Alice started going through the mail and tossed me a card. I was happy to see it was from Edward. Alice said to go upstairs to read and she would plate our snacks and put a movie in for us. I noticed she had one too and a huge smile on her face.

I went upstairs and sat on my bed and carefully opened it. I saw that it was a simple card with a heart on the front. I opened it up and noticed his beautiful hand writing.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am so sorry I have not been able to call. These clients are keeping us all nuts and Emmett finally told them that either he called his wife or they would be picking their asses up off the ground. (He got to call Rosalie thank god!) I miss you more with each passing day. Just think one week almost down and two more to go. We are hoping to be home early but they decided to throw some other locations in the plans. I love you and my heart is breaking that I can't be there to enjoy the holiday with you. I wanted to take you to see the Nutcracker and see the smile on your face when you saw it for the first time. I cannot wait to return home to the rest of my family but mainly you. I miss your blushing, your smile, your scent and the way you make my heart beat fast with just a look. I am always with you remember that. I love you_

_-E-_

I had tears streaming down my face. I was never more afraid or more excited that to love him. I put the letter in my special box and headed downstairs to join my sister, best friend. I saw that she was crying too and we laughed at how sappy we were. We sat there enjoying the dinner snack and watching "It's A Wonderful Life" with our men on our brains. I was finally ready to give him all of me not just my heart or my mind but my body and my soul.


	61. Chapter 61

**I want to apologize for taking so long to getting this out. I don't have any excuses (insert laughter) I don't own these characters but I do own the new snow outside. The songs for this chapter are "I Miss You" by Basshunter, "Nutcracker Overture" by Tchaikovsky and "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. **

**RPOV/DECEMBER 12****TH**

The past week had been boring but nice with Esme around. She helped me wrap presents and put up stockings up on our fireplace mantle. My Emmett was not due back for another 12 days. I was counting them down by the minute. We traveled separately before but this time it was different with me being pregnant. Never in my mind would I expect my husband to be so hands on with this pregnancy. All I felt was the tidal wave of emotions, hormones and getting belly getting bigger every day. Emmett loved to put his hands on my stomach and our sex life exploded into huge proportions. I hoped that once the babies came it would continue after I was feeling better. I knew what childbirth did to the body but my doctor said that I was in really good shape and even with twins I could do light exercise. She said to take it easy but it would make my recovery easier.

Emmett was calling two or three times a day. I felt bad as Jasper and Edward had not been able to talk to Alice or Bella but they were being kept busy. Esme said they were staying in contact with flowers and letters. It was romantic on their part but I loved hearing Emmett's voice. He calmed me down when I was panicking about something stupid and I always put the phone on my belly and felt the babies' move even more when he did that. We had decided before he left not to do presents for each other. Buying the house and the babies were more than enough for me this year. I had a feeling that Emmett had already gone shopping for me but I made him promise no more. I did buy him that beanie and some sports stuff for his man cave.

We had all planned to go see the Nutcracker Suite together. We had tickets every year and the family had a special box that we sat in. I was disappointed that family members were going to be missing but happy that it was going to be a girl's night out for us. When I had talked to Emmett this morning he said that Edward was in a pissy mood. This was the first time that he was reverting back to his asshat days but we all knew why. He wanted to be there to see Bella's face when she saw it. He was missing her just as much as she was missing him.

Both of the girls had been busy this past week. Bella sent over lasagna one night for dinner and had Alice deliver it. She said that the Palmer house warming went well but she didn't see how Bella put up with those crazy women. She said that Bella had been up late at night working on projects and getting very little sleep. Work was busy as they were going to close for the holidays. I was happy to hear that and hoped that it would happen more often for them. When I saw them sign those papers months ago I never knew just how booming their business was going to be.

I never had siblings, I never knew my father and my mother was long gone years ago. When I found Emmett I had a family. I had a mom and dad that adored me and brothers that loved me. Even when Edward was going through his asshat stage he still loved me. We talked about it one night a few weeks back. He apologized again and I told him I forgave him a long time ago. All I wanted for now was him to be the brother he was meant to be and a wonderful uncle to our babies.

When Alice and Bella came whooshing into our lives like a breath of fresh air, I had sisters. Alice showed me a side to fashion that made me look at things differently. I knew as soon as the babies came they would have wardrobes waiting for them when they got home. Bella gave me recipes that she loved and showed me how to cook for Emmett. She said anytime I wanted a cooking lesson or Emmett needed a cookie fix she was there for us. Bella and Alice were fresh and added a new light into our comfortable little circle. Bella had been through so much and I was happy that she had dealt with it.

I was getting to know Ben and Angela better as time went by. They were both really quiet but opened up to us as we saw them more and more. We waved to each other through the windows when we saw each other. It was nice to have some friends outside the business.

I carefully got dressed into the black dress Alice had found for me. As time went by it was getting harder to find clothes to fit my ever expanding belly. I hoped that the dress I bought for the New Year's Eve party would still fit but Alice assured me that if we had to we could add a panel to it. Alice had a way with things and knew how to make people happy. She made Jasper happy in more ways than we ever could imagine. I knew he was going to ask him to marry him and I was happy to see it happen.

I heard Esme quietly getting ready in her room. I was happy to hear that she was willing to stay with me. My doctor scared me when she told me that as time went on anything could happen. My goal was to make it the middle of January. After that the twins could come at anytime and be safe. They might be small but they would be ok to come home. I slipped on the one pair of flats I owned. I didn't feel safe on high heels with my balance off these days. I put on the pearl set Emmett gave me last year. It made the dress and I grabbed a shawl to keep the cold off of me.

I headed downstairs for a snack. We decided that the performance was enough and food was not necessary for us to all be together. Bella the caring person she was sent over food for us to enjoy the past few days. I knew Esme loved to cook but I it was nice to have good food that I could handle on my own. I sat there enjoying what Bella sent over earlier and heard Esme coming down the stairs. She looked beautiful in a cream colored sweater dress. She always looked her best with whatever she wore. I wished I would look that damn good when I got to her age.

She helped herself to what I was eating and we sat there and talked over little things. She had given me a lot of advice about what to expect and how to handle things. She never wanted to meddle but she knew I was scared and nervous about the babies coming. The thought of diapers, booties and night time feedings scared me but I was never looking to something this miraculous. Esme got up to put the dishes in the dishwasher as the phone rang. It was Alice saying that they would meet us there. I could no longer fit in either of their cars but Esme had her range rover here so it made things easier on all of us. I reminded her where to park as The Cullen's parked in a safe parking garage right next to the theater.

Esme parked and we noticed Alice's Porsche a few stalls down. I knew that they were waiting for us in the lobby. We held on to each other crossing the street. Thank goodness the City of Portland kept the sidewalks and streets clean for its inhabitants. We carefully brushed off the snow before went inside. I knew them both when I saw Bella and Alice. They were both holding bottles of water and Bella kept looking around with a smile her on her face.

I could tell she loved the old architecture of the building. That was Bella though, nothing new amused her but anything old and dusty did. I was not surprised when she told us about the things she bought we went shopping for our dresses. We walked up as Alice threw the bottles into the recycling bin and the lights dimmed once then twice. We all followed Esme up the burgundy carpeted stairs. Their box was one of the few but they contributed every year to the scholarship program and this was one of the perks.

The Cullen's had money but they never took it for granted. They donated to everything that needed help. They adopted many families at the holidays and we were getting ready to order everything to be sent to them. They made sure that the families had everything they needed and if they needed it was found in some way to them. I loved my family and was proud to be a member of it. When I graduated from law school with top honors, Esme and Carlisle immediately set up scholarships for kids who were accepted but couldn't afford the tuition. It was like them all the time to do things like this. Bella and Alice were similar in this aspect.

Esme and I sat in back with Bella and Alice in front. With my need for the bathroom it made sense to put me near the door. I knew Edward wanted Bella upfront so she could take everything in. The lights dimmed and the dancers came out. I always loved the first scene with the families enjoying the party and the children and then Uncle Drosslemyer coming out. We sat there and watched ever beautiful step. I noticed Bella was still and quiet. It was quiet eerie but knowing her the way I know her she was taking it all in.

Intermission came and went with me heading to the bathroom several times. I knew Bella had to go with the water she drank but she sat there. Alice looked back at us and smiled I knew then everything was ok. We erupted into applause then into a standing ovation as the dancers came out. The lights came on and we sat there for a minute to give the crowd time to disperse. Bella just sat there looking at the stage and we all noticed tears in her eyes. I went to ask her what was wrong but she finally spoke telling us that it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time. We were all elated that we had this experience with her. I was tired on my feet but needed to use the bathroom one more time. Bella said she would join me and we would meet the others in the lobby.

She followed me as I went into the ladies room. We both enjoyed the silence until I let one out and we both howled into laughter. We were both beat red when we came out of the stalls and I told her welcome to my world. My body was full of events I never new existed.

"Bella you look so tired. I hope you are not working yourself to death. I know Edward won't be happy to come home to a sick girlfriend. "I washed my hands hoping I had not over stepped any boundaries.

"Rose thank you for saying that but I am ok. I am just having a hard time sleeping. Insomnia has found me and it wont let me go. It happened when I was in school too. I am missing him. How can you do this all the time?" She pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser and dried her hands.

"Bella I normally go with them but this time you know. I was not allowed but I can guarantees when the twins get here wherever Emmett goes we will go with him. The family has already talked about it and both you and Alice are included on those plans."

She had a smile on her face when I told her that. I told her that if he could call he would but she did understand and the time was passing quickly. As much as she wanted him here her plans were full for awhile. We went out to find the others and went to our cars. I was tired and needed another snack. They were heading back to their house as both had a party tomorrow night. We kissed them both good-bye as they said thank you for the wonderful evening. I was happy we could share it with them.

**BPOV/DECEMBER 19****TH**

The night we went to see the Nutcracker was a dream come true for me. Mom and Dad always wanted to send us tickets but for some dumbass reason I always ended up having a class that night. School was more important that seeing some dancers. I felt the tears in my eyes that night pool in my eyes. It was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined and I knew it was going to be a tradition from now on. I just wished Edward had been there to enjoy it with me.

Alice and I have been so damned busy with work that we have not see much of Rose or Esme since that night. I felt bad but when I talked on the phone with Rose she understood. She asked me how my nights had been and I told her nothing had changed. Work was keeping me busy being neither Ben nor Angela was here to help. I took it on all by myself but I knew that I would be glad to have them back. I never knew before just how much they really did to help me keep this place going. Alice and I were passing ships in the night once again. She was meeting clients dealing with issues that were fucking stupid as she put it. Most of these client events were not even coming up till late spring or summer. Alice said that she was a planner and this went along with the job.

Many of those meetings I was with her as they were weddings, retirement parties etc. We had more business coming out our ass that neither of us knew what to do with. I knew with my wonderful friends we could get it done. I was glad that they were having the time of their life. I don't think they knew what they were in for when they got back.

We all decided to have a baby shower for Rosalie on the 25th of January. I just hoped that the babies would not arrive before that. So far Rosalie's pregnancy was being abnormal in its normalness for twins. She was gaining enough weight but not enough that she was pudgy. She still had bouts of morning sickness and she craved weird foods. Esme said that her cravings got even weirder after Emmett left. The whole idea of pickled corn, ranch dip and ketchup sandwiches made me green thinking about it. Esme said as long as Rose ate it in the other room she was fine with it. She laughed at some of the things she ate when pregnant with her boys.

I had one final delivery to make to a large family. The grandmother called me and put in such a huge order that I made it the last one. I had to use the van to get it all in. I was not sure how huge this family was but from all the cookies I wondered if they were growing super beings or something. I pulled up to the house and the husband must have seen me coming. He came out and said he would help as he knew how big this order was.

We carried all the platters in and he said that they were grateful for what his mother did. They had three kids of their own and several foster children. What they didn't polish off by Christmas time would be put into the freezer for after the holidays. I told him how to wrap things and helped him store things. I heard the wife yell for him from upstairs. He told me that they had a flu bug traveling the house and the last few kids had come down with it in the past few days. Come to think about it he looked a little green himself. I told him to have a great holiday and left.

I drove around town finishing the odds and ends that were on my list. Alice and I were done shopping for everyone. We sent mom and dad the cruise information. Mom dropped the phone when she opened it and dad was elated that he didn't have to fight her on what countries to visit as they were going everywhere. I told them to have a great Christmas and we would see them sometime in the spring. They were going on a ski trip for the holiday and decided to take their cruise immediately. I was heart broken as Alice was but I knew we would hear from them. Especially after getting the call that their baby was engaged.

I drove home and parked in the garage. I saw that Alice was still not home but she left me a note that Esme had called and everyone was doing ok. She also underlined that a certain someone was missing a certain someone. I got her subtle hint and made a point to mention it to her later. I put some pasta on and pulled some sauce out of the freezer. I threw some broccoli on the stove and went to see what I could find on TV. I noticed on one of the channels they were having a Rankin and Bass marathon. I loved watching those shows. Rudolph, the Story of Santa, The Little Drummer boy and others were going to be shown. I loved these more than when I was a kid back in Alaska.

I got up and drained the pasta, poured some sauce on it and topped it with broccoli. I grabbed a bottle of water and set myself up for a night of memories. I sat there laughing, crying and enjoying myself in the moment. As the last show ran the credits I got up to clean up my mess and try to get some sleep. The last quilt was done; the last set of booties finished and everything wrapped and ready to go. I locked up but didn't set the alarm as Alice was not home yet. I left a small light on, fed the fish and headed for a shower. Just like every other night I put on Edward's shirt and pajama pants. His scent was fading but they still made me feel like he was here with me. I was pissed off that they had a hard time getting through to us but from what I heard they were kept busy. Emmett would get lucky and call Rose and she would in turn pass on messages. Esme would get phone calls too and did the same. As long as everyone was safe and ok I was ok with it for now. I just wanted them all home safe and sound.

I must have been dead tired for once as once I hit my bed I was out. My night was going to be short as I felt my stomach turn and headed for the bathroom. I sat at the toilet and emptied out my stomach. Never in my life have I felt this bad this fast. I laid on the bathroom floor wanting to die. The pain I felt was nothing short of ending my life and saying the hell to everything. I don't know how long I had been laying there but I woke up with Alice standing over me with a face mask on. If was not feeling like shit on a shingle I would be laughing at her but I knew she didn't want this. I knew the minute I walked into the damn house with those kids I knew that is where I got this damned bug.

She helped me wipe my face and then she put some new pajamas on me. I noticed the small fridge was back and near where I could reach it. I saw the rolling tray near my bed with saltines, water and Gatorade. Alice said she had called the Emergency room to see if they could help but it was going around and I would have to wait it out. I went to crawl into my bed once again and turned right around to the bathroom again. Poor Alice was standing there now with not only a face mask on but rubber gloves. I actually got a slight giggle out between putting my head down to the porcelain god before me. I slowly got up and cleaned myself up again and got into my bed this time. Alice wanted me to drink something but I told her to go to hell and leave me alone. I was not happy when I was sick and being this sick made it worse. She kissed my forehead through the mask and told me she was staying home to make sure I was ok and if I needed anything.

I really think she stayed home to make sure I didn't do myself in from how I was feeling. Everything on my body hurt. If my teeth and hair could feel pain I was feeling it. Every muscle in my body was aching and my throat was on fire. I couldn't get warm but my skin was so hot that it hurt. I fell back to sleep only to repeat the bathroom trip many, many times.

I could hear Alice shuffling about my room and I was sure she was cleaning as I was making messes. I vaguely remember her saying the carpet would come clean as the floor could too. I was so delirious I don't remember not making it to the bathroom. All I knew was the pain was feeling through out my body was from the blackest pits of hell. I was in hell….sick, vial, and putrid hell with no Edward to comfort me.

I could hear Alice talking on a phone saying no don't come over. Stay there and be safe, keep Rosalie and the babies safe. Oh dear god no don't make them come over here!! I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them or the babies. I felt the pain rush into my throat again and ran for the bathroom. I heard Alice talking again and then come in to help me get cleaned up. I was trying to get up again and knelt down to start the damn process all over again. All I wanted was this to stop and went to crawl back to my bed.

Alice helped me back in my bed and I noticed she had dark circles under her eyes. I don't think she was sleeping much. I felt bad to make her life crazy and I didn't want her to get sick. I heard a faint ring and saw Alice's face light up in the fog in my eyes. She held the phone to my ears and all I could hear was the voice of an angel. I knew I was dying and this was just the first step into the pearly gates. I saw Alice in my face telling me to sleep that I should start feeling better soon. I rolled over and fell back to sleep with the pain and the thought the angels were here to come get me.

I woke up with the sun slightly shinning in my eyes. I laid there trying to take the silence in and noticed the pain was gone. My body was still aching and my throat was killing me but I felt slightly better. I noticed a stranger in my room and realized it was a nurse. I hoped that Alice was not sick. I went to move but she told me to stay where I was. She said Alice hired her to take care of me as she was dead on her feet but still healthy. She slowly helped me into the bathroom and I could smell the faint smell of bleach. This huge Amazon woman helped me undress and get into a hot bath. I was so weak I didn't fight her nor did I blush at the thought of a stranger looking at me naked. I sat there in the water feeling like crap still but at least human.

She closed the door behind her and heard some sort of machine come on and the smell of bleach again. She must have been cleaning the bedroom. I took my time in the bath as it made my body feel better. I slowly got out hanging on to the sides. I didn't want to take myself out after dealing with the hell I just had gone through. I didn't even know what day it was let alone what time it was. I noticed clean pajamas on the counter and sat down on the toilet. I dressed slowly as my head was still slightly spinning. I put the dirty clothes in the hamper and opened the door.

My bed had new everything on it. I noticed some broth and crackers on the rolling tray with Gatorade. The nurse came back in and said to take it easy as I was really weak. She said I should be back to normal in a few days. I saw her grab the laundry and go downstairs. I got comfortable in my bed and slowly sipped on the broth. It felt great on my throat and actually felt ok in my stomach. I just sat there listening to the nurse downstairs going about her work. I finished the broth and decided to try to catch some sleep. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and then someone curling up beside me. I slowly opened them again and Alice smiled at me. I smiled back at her and we both knew I was slowly coming back to normal. We both fell asleep in my bed with her lying next to me with her arm around me. My best friend, my sister had been worried I could tell as she slowly relaxed next to me.

**EPOV/DECEMBER 18****TH**

Time went slowly as we were in Chicago. We were kept busy but at night we sat watching television and thinking about who was back home waiting for us. These clients had offered us the chance of a lifetime and dad took it with both hands. I knew why he was doing this as his world was changing. One day he was going to retire and leave his boys in charge and this was just a stepping stone to that. I knew he was missing mom. After all the years of marriage I knew they still were like when they were first married. At one time before all of this happiness it would discuss me but now I could see what I could have in my life again. Bella brought that into my life and even with both of our issues we were working past them.

Jasper confided in us one night over beer and pizza that he bought an engagement ring for Alice. Neither Emmett nor I were surprised as we knew it was going to happen. When they were together neither one moved without the other. They completed each other as Alice was hyper and active while Jasper was calm and quiet. Jasper asked us that night for the both of us to be his best men. He said he was not going to take this big of a step without both of us up there with him. I asked him about his other friends and he said they were friends not family. He said that he had asked her parents and of course they said yes. The only reason he asked was he wanted permission. Dad and mom taught how to be gentlemen and that is what we were. Jasper said it didn't matter if they said yes or no but it did matter what Bella thought.

I was shocked when he said he asked her for Alice's hand in marriage. He knew that their lives were intertwined and when Alice became his wife he would gain another sister. I was happy to hear that he thought of Bella as a sister. Emmett was happy that he was gaining a new sister and then paused while looking at me as the rest of my family did. I knew in my heart Bella was the one I wanted to be with. I was more than ready to ask her to be my wife but I knew that she was not ready. Hell she was already feeling enough guilt and worry over being the best lover she could for me, I didn't want her to worry about marriage on top of that just yet.

They all sat there looking at me when I told them about how things were between us. Out of all of them Emmett surprised me the most when he said no matter what I did I was going to hurt her when we made love but in time she would enjoy it just like every other woman. I was not a virgin but I remember what it was like when I made love to Sarah for the first time. It was awkward, painful and not a memory I wanted in my brain. I knew it was going to be like that for Bella. I just hoped that she would not hate me or not want to be that close to me again.

Dad said we were a sad bunch of men. Here we worked on construction, drinking beer and eating pizza pinning over our women back at home. Jasper out of all of us was doing ok but poor Emmett he was going fucking nuts. The first week was fine getting in touch with everyone. A winter storm had settled in taking out some of the cell towers with it. I remembered back to one day where we were on a prospective cite with our clients and Emmett was running around yelling "CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!?" Into his cell phone.

We all laughed at him until dad stepped in saying put yourself in his shoes and right then and there I felt like complete shit. He left for a job away from his pregnant wife. After all that we helped him find a phone that worked and he finally reached Rose. He passed along messages from all of us as none of our phones were working. Jasper and I found a flower shop so we could send roses to our girls to let them know we were thinking of them. One night I sat down and wrote Bella a letter telling her how I felt and I was missing her. Jasper sent one to Alice too which was probably steamier than mine was.

We got back to our hotel room kind of late. The damn clients said they also wanted to check out some sites in California and we were meeting them out there. We were leaving bright and early in the morning. We each took turns using the phone with Emmett being the first then dad. I told Jasper to go next and I am glad I let him. Jasper had a worried look on his face when he was talking to Alice. Bella was sick with the flu that had hit Portland hard. Jasper saw the look of horror on my face and said he would call her back. It took my family to talk me out of getting on a plane and heading back home to her. Jasper assured that Alice had called the doctor and there was nothing they could do but let it pass. Alice had been taking care of her but she called in a nurse to help. Bella was so sick that Alice was afraid that she would get sick next taking care of her.

I felt horrible that I couldn't be there to help her get to the bathroom or feed her soup. I took care of her in the hospital after her surgery to remove her appendix. Jasper called Alice back and then handed me the phone. Alice gave me the same spiel she gave Jasper and I felt better. She said I could talk to Bella or at least try to. She held the phone up to her ear and I told her I loved her and I missed her and that I wanted her to get better. I told her all the things that I wanted her to hear if I was there. My heart was breaking that I couldn't be there to take care of her like I felt I should have been. Alice came back on the line telling me she was out like a light again. I told her if they needed anything to get mom over there quick. Alice said that before Bella got really incoherent that she made her promise not to have them come over. She didn't want anyone sick or anything to hurt the babies.

Alice said Bella would be ok as that is what the doctor said. In a day or two Bella would be back to her normal self and back to work just like always. I worried about her as she was not sleeping well. We had spent a few nights together and I cherished them. I missed her laying next to me with her hair spread around her face. Her beautiful face looking so peaceful and serene. Even her weird sleep talking made my heart and anatomy grow. I was not sure when I returned home if I could return to the apartment I shared with Jasper.

I had planned to take her to Las Vegas as a Christmas gift but I knew there was something else I wanted to give her. The night of the ball mom opened her treasure chest of family heirlooms. Rosalie knew they were family treasure but kept her mouth shut. I wanted Bella to have my grandmother's diamond set. She looked so beautiful that night in blue wearing them and sparkling in the light. That night broke both of our hearts but it also mended them too. I had asked dad about it and he in turn talked to mom and they both said they would love for Bella to have them. They considered her one of the family and hoped that one day I would ask her to be my wife.

I wanted to give Bella the world. I wanted her to see things she had never seen before. Alice mentioned one day while I stopped over when Bella was at work to tread lightly when it came to doing anything for Bella. She would fight me all the way with anything I wanted to do but in the end she would love it. Alice said to take care of her and to have a happy life with her. I knew what she meant by that when she gave me a hug that cold afternoon. She also said that if I ever hurt her she would kick my ass to hell and back. I told her I would never intentionally hurt Bella. I just wanted to give her everything I knew she never had. Alice said to take little steps when it came to spoiling her. She said that Bella still had a hart time excepting that she deserved whatever she was given.

I saw us with children with my unruly hair and her brown eyes. I would love to have a daughter with Bella's stubbornness and talent. I wanted a son that had our music talent too. Emmett let it slip one night while we were eating the Rose had mentioned that Bella could play the guitar. I never knew that but I wondered when I saw it in her closet one of the nights I stayed over. I didn't ask her about it as pressure was one thing I didn't want to put on Bella. It made me love her even more when I knew we had music in common.

We got some much needed sleep that night and headed out for California. We were all happy as we would be home in 5 days. We would be back where we belonged and all of us were happy to do so.


	62. Chapter 62

**I am so sorry to take so long. I received a new laptop for Christmas and have been slowly moving things over to it. Hopefully after tomorrow I will be able to do updates faster than I have been. I don't own these characters and I am glad you love the ride I am taking them on. I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. The songs for this chapter are "How Do You Sleep" by Jesse McCartney, "Always on My Mind" by Elvis, "Unbeautiful" by Lesley Roy, "Don't Speak" by No Doubt and "Tear My Heart Open" by Pappa Roach.**

**BPOV/DECEMBER 20****TH**

I woke up and noticed Alice was not lying with me anymore. I felt human again compared to the past few days of hell that I lived. Whoever thought it was nice to let someone in their house with this shit going around should be shot. My mouth felt like sandpaper and I desperately needed a shower. After two days of sickness and no showers I was grossing myself out. I vaguely remembered a bath but I don't remember getting clean during it. I turned the water to hot and undressed. I climbed in and let the water fall on my back. I slowly eased the tension out of my shoulders and went on to clean myself up. I got out, dried myself off and put one some clean pajamas. I was not going anywhere other than to the couch and back to my bed. Besides I knew Alice wouldn't let me do a damn thing. I was grateful that I had closed up Sugar and Spice early.

I was grateful that the dizziness was gone as I carefully went down the stairs. I saw Alice working on her laptop at the dinning room table and she smiled at me when she popped her head up.

"Bella I am so glad you are feeling better. You had us all worried!" She popped up out of her chair and hugged me.

"I am feeling better but who exactly did I worry?" I looked at her. She obviously spilled the beans to someone.

"Edward called a couple of times a day. He talked to you but all you did was nod your head. Do you remember that? " She went to the kitchen and made me some soup and tea.

"I thought I had died and it was an angel leading me to the gates. I feel bad that I didn't say anything to him. I am sorry I worried you all. I would never have gone in if I had known they were all sick. No one said a damn thing till was already taking the delivery in. I could wish them harm but if they went through anything like I did they already went to hell and back again. "I enjoyed the hot tea and the salty soup felt good on my throat.

"Esme and Rose will be happy you are feeling better. I kept my promise I kept everyone away. I did hire a nurse as I couldn't keep up with all the cleaning, disinfecting and what not."

"Alice, thank you for that and I am sorry I put you through this. I am just glad you didn't get this shit because it is horrible. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to anyone of them including the babies." I wanted to call Edward so he would know I was ok. I wanted to hear his voice while I was fully awake and not thinking I was dying.

"The clients wanted to have them do another project for them so they are in California looking at more sites. They have phone service if you want to call him. I talked to Jasper this morning and everyone is ok. They are looking forward to coming home. Someone misses you a lot from what I was told." She shook her finger at me and smiled.

"Bella a huge delivery came while you were sleeping. Thank god you gave them this phone number or they would have sent it back. What the hell are you doing for Christmas dinner? There is enough food there for a small army. I had them put every in the fridge downstairs so it would start thawing. I know you want to go over and start prep work today but please take today off for me please? Tomorrow you can go back to the hard working sister friend I know." She laughed and I agreed with her.

I finished up my lunch and she told me to leave it. I went back up to bed and got cozy in my bed. I reached for my cell phone and dialed the number I had grown to love dialing. I just hoped that he would not be working or busy that he would not talk to me. I missed him but it was just four small days away. I knew they were coming home on Christmas Eve but that was our girl's night to enjoy each other before everything got crazy and hectic. I don't know if Edward knew or not so that was one piece of news I didn't want to break to him.

"Hello beautiful!!! I take it you are back to the world of the living?" I could see his smile in my mind. I had missed it more than I thought.

"I am better though I thought you were an angel taking me to heaven. Even in my dreams you are a god. "I started giggling.

"At least I know I am in your mind whether it is a hallucination or not. Did Alice tell you we are in California now? Bella I was so worried it took my brothers and my father to hold me down not to take the plane and come take care of you. It reminded me when you were in the hospital and you were so sick. "All I heard was silence.

"Edward I am sorry you were worried but believe me it was better that you were there and not here. From what Alice said there was not much anyone could do. It is going around and I just happened to be lucky enough to get it. I miss you and I want you to come home."

"Bella we are all trying but these clients are important to our future. I will be home Christmas Even and we can see each other then."

How was I going to tell him that there was no Cullen's allowed at the house Christmas Eve. With Jasper asking Alice to marry him I was not sure how many more holidays we were going to have to ourselves. I bit my lip thinking of a way to tell him.

"Edward I don't know how to say this but I don't think Alice will let you in the house that night. We are doing our Christmas and….." I paused because I didn't want to hurt him.

"Bella it is ok Jasper explained things to me. I guess Alice already informed him we were not invited. I understand and I am sure mom has things planned for us already. We usually do our Christmas that night too. I am going to miss you though."

I heard noise in the background and someone getting hit. The phone went dead and I just stared at it wondering what the hell happened. My cell phone rang a few minutes later and I wanted to know what happened.

"Bella I am so sorry my brothers decided to well be asses." I heard him laugh and Emmett yell in the background that he was missing my cooking.

"I love you and I can't wait for you to get home. Tell Emmett the cookies will be waiting for him at the house for when he gets back. "I didn't want to say goodbye but I was getting tired and started yawning.

"Bella get some sleep love. You need your rest. Please don't go over board for dinner and keep your calendar opened we have plans. I love you. Sweet dreams." I heard Edward hang up and I put my cell on my nightstand.

I got cozy and laid in bed looking at the ceiling. I heard Alice breathing as she was standing at the door to my bedroom.

"Alice what do you want I am trying to sleep." I was a bit annoyed but she would not be doing that if it was not that important.

"How did Edward take the news about our night we have planned?"

"I take it you are the one that brought it up to Jasper and in turn he talked to Edward about it. He understood but I think they are planning something. I have missed him but we need our traditional night together. Do you want the normal food or should I make snacks instead?" I sat up carefully and looked at her.

"Snacks are just fine and I know they are planning something. Who knows we might like it!" She yelled goodnight from her room and I heard her door close. I got up, closed the door again, crawled back into bed and fell into an Edward dream.

**APOV/DECEMBER 22****ND**

Bella was back to her normal self after being so sick. She kept saying thank you for taking care of you but I knew she would do the same for me. I was glad that I had not caught it yet and we were taking precautions to make sure the coach house and main house were clean from all germs. I called to have all the vents vacuumed out and new filters put into anything that needed on. Bella bleached everything that didn't move.

We both finished up our bathroom and she said she was heading over to the main house to start prep work for Christmas dinner. When she told me what she was doing I was amazed by her. She was not doing all the dishes needed for the Feast of the Seven Fishes but we still all enjoy it. She wanted to do something different than turkey or ham.

Everything was ready for our night on Christmas Eve. I mentioned going to church but Bella said she was not ready to get back into religion. She knew and believed in god but I think she still had some resentment over losing her parents. She finally forgave herself but she still had questions that were not answered. At this point I don't think going to church was going to help that either.

We both had been hiding presents from each other. I think we both knew we had gone over board on each other but this year was different. We had a lot to be grateful for in our lives. I walked over to the main house to help Bella. She said that Emmett wanted a train cookie so a train cookie he got. So she had been mixing up cookie dough all morning on top of prep work. I was going to mention we get out and go get some lunch but I walked into a bloody massacre.

Bella was at the sink shaking and her lips were white. She was holding her hand and I could see the towel dripping with blood. I knew what to do but we needed to do it fast. I grabbed a clean towel and took off the dirty one to see just what she had done. I saw that she was cutting vegetables and something must have slipped. There was blood on the counter and then leading to the sink. She had sliced the palm of her hand and she needed stitches.

"Bella don't pass out on me ok?! I am going to put a new towel on it and we are going to walk to the car to get you to the emergency room. I need to you stay with me ok?" I saw her nod and go stark white when she saw all the blood on her hand.

I wrapped her hand up and I took her out the back door. The cool air did us both some good and brought some color back to Bella. I took us to my car as fast as she could walk. I didn't care about a speeding ticket while I was driving. I flipped my phone up and called Rosalie and Esme.

"Hello Alice dear how are…."

"Esme I don't have time to chit chat. Bella cut herself badly we are heading for the emergency room. I need you to go lock up the coach house and main house and make sure the alarms are set." I heard her go silent and told her Bella is ok and they could meet us there. I told her not to worry. Hell I was worrying enough for the both of us.

I drove like a madwoman and hoped I wouldn't get stopped by a police officer. I whipped into the parking lot and hopped out. Bella was silent and white the whole ride. I carefully helped her out and saw that blood was soaking through the towel. I ran us into the foyer and noticed the nurse at the desk. She took one look and called some type of code. People came out running from everywhere. It was like watching mice fight for cheese but Bella was their cheese. Some man put her on a gurney and took her back.

"Sweetie I know you are worried but she is in good hands. Can you fill out this paperwork for me and then I will take you back." The woman was older and had grey hair in a tight bun on her head. She was wearing colorful scrubs and a name tag that I didn't notice.

I was grateful I had paperwork to do because it calmed me down. Esme and Rose must have driven like bats out of hell because they flew into the foyer where I was. They both sat down next to me and I could tell they were worried. They must have seen all the blood because Rose handed me a bag of clean clothes. I didn't realize I was covered in blood the entire time I sat there. I finished the paper work gave it to the nurse and told her I was going to change. She handed me a biohazard bag to put my clothes in. It was nice of her and she also told me to wash everything in cold water. She was a sweet lady and she helped calm me down again.

I quickly changed and noticed that the nurse was talking to Rose and Esme. She said we could go back now and talk to the doctor. All I wanted to know if Bella was ok. She took us back to one of the cubicles and there was Bella getting stitched up by what I thought was a doctor but turned out to be an intern. She was in green scrubs and I saw a bag like mine on the floor. The doctor took us aside and said if Bella could cut herself she did it in the best place possible. She had sliced open the fleshy part of her palm but missed anything that was important. I was relieved that she would be ok. He said he would be back with her paperwork and pain pills.

We all sat there looking at her looking at us. I sat carefully next to her on the bed and held her safe hand. Esme and Rose took the chairs near the wall to stay out of the way. The silence was deafening as she was being stitched up. The intern told us 15 stitches total and she would be just fine. He wrapped her hand and said that there would be information on to take care of it from the doctor. He left us there and I decided to break the silence.

"Bella what the hell happened?" I knew what happened but I wanted to hear it from her lips. It was the only way I would know she was ok.

"I was cutting vegetables and the knife slipped the wrong way and I cut myself. Shit what a way to enjoy the holidays. I am going to look fucking brilliant at the party with a gauze glove. "

I was glad to see the color was back in her face and she was talking compared to the white zombie she was before. I knew she was unhappy about all of this. She wanted Christmas and New Years to be perfect. After being sick this was just adding icing to the damn cake of fate for her.

"Bella don't worry about anything ok. We can help you fix dinner and as the party we can get you gloves to wear with your dress if you want. Promise us that you will try to be more careful next time."Esme got up to hug her and Rose followed suit. I was happy to have them here with us and loving her as much as I did.

The doctor came back in and said Bella could go home. He went over paper work with me on how to dress it and make sure to check for infection. He gave me her pain pills and said that for a few days things would be touchy but in time the scar would be hardly noticeable. Bella got up off the bed carefully and I grabbed both of our bags of clothes and we headed to our car. I could tell Bella was tired and was ready to go. I got her into the car and Esme pulled me over to them. She said they got everything cleaned up and bleached. They had to throw out the food she was prepping but Esme said she could get more as she could tell what Bella was going to fix. Rose was a trooper dealing with all this. I hugged them both and said we were going to go home have dinner and get some rest. They said if we needed anything to call. We all headed home and the worst thought came into my mind, Edward would have to know somehow. I was not sure if Bella wanted to tell him or if I should.

We were in the car and I was taking it easy on the way back. Bella started to head over to the coach house but I told her it was all taken care of and not to worry about till tomorrow. She slowly went up the stairs and we plopped onto our couch. She was silent and I knew she was embarrassed and feeling like a complete ass over this. Bella never cut herself but it did happen to the best of chefs. Chef Clay was missing part of his little pinky finger from an interlude with a butcher knife. I fixed her some stew and gave her a pain pill to take. It was early but not early enough that sleep would not come to the both of us. I brought up the subject of Edward while we ate and she looked at me knowing she would have to call him. I did dishes and she went upstairs to get it over with.

**BPOV**

I sat there looking at Alice as we ate. I knew she was going to bring up the subject of calling Edward. I knew I had to do it but it didn't make me feel any better. For all the stupid things for me to do is to cut myself. It happened to the best of chefs and even Chef Clay had his wounds. I just thought that it wouldn't be as bad. The doctor said I was lucky to cut myself where I did. I missed everything important for hand anatomy and I would heal with time. I felt like a complete ass for doing this and worrying everyone.

I knew I had to thank Alice, Rose and Esme for being there for me. I was lucky and proud to be part of their lives. I considered Esme my second mother and Rose my other sister. For someone that was a single child I was happy to have them in my life.

Alice my dear sister friend said to head to bed. I knew I had to get this over with before the pain pill took over my body. My hand was beginning to throb as the shot was wearing off. I got out of the scrubs they gave me and put on some warm pajamas. I crawled into bed and grabbed my cell phone to call the man I loved to tell him I injured myself.

"Hello beautiful I was not expecting to hear from you. I miss you and just a few days more and I will be home."

"I didn't want to call you as I know you are busy but I wanted you to hear this from me. I was prepping for Christmas dinner and cut myself. Alice drove me to the emergency room and I had to have 15 stitches. I am ok and will be fine but I will have scar."

I could hear him breathing and then silence. I was not sure if we had a bad connection or just if the pain pills were making me loopy already.

"Edward, are you there?"

"Bella how the hell did this happen and why did it happen? I thought you were careful and moved like a gazelle in the kitchen?" His voice was tense and I didn't know what to say to that but I got it out.

"It happens even to the best chefs. Chef Clay is missing part of his pinky. Water can make things slippery, vegetables can be slippery. Hell I don't know how to explain it. It just happens and this time I cut myself to the point I needed stitches."

"Fuck Bella what the hell were you thinking? First the flu now this, Bella you are a walking health hazard."

He was pissed off that I got sick and then cut myself. I was getting pissed at his tenacity and maness.

"Edward calm down it is not like I did this on purpose for shits sake. Like I said it happens."

"No girlfriend of mine is going to put herself into situations like this! I won't let it happen!"

"Edward, you will be lucky you asshole to have a girlfriend when you get home!" He hung up after that. The motherfucker hung up on me.

I screamed and threw my damn phone at the wall. It shattered into several pieces and that made it worse. I was going to get up out of bed to clean it up but said fuck it.

"I take it I need to get you a new phone? At least it is still early that I can get one here today. What the hell happened?"Alice sat down next to me on the bed and I told her what happened.

"Assward went all Neanderthal on me! What the fuck is he thinking?"

"Bella I don't know but I am here for you as always. Believe me when I say this Jasper and I have had some knock down drag out fights and we always work them out. Edward loves you and he will see the error of his ways, even if he doesn't see it now."

She picked up the broken pieces of my cell phone and took out the little memory card. At least she could have it transferred and I wouldn't lose everything. She put my pain pills on the night stand incase if I need them during the night. I was feeling the effects and slowly sank into my bed. I could hear the phone ringing and Alice tucking me in. She kissed my forehead and left heading downstairs.

**APOV**

I could kill Edward right now. Bella didn't hurt herself on purpose. I know my best friend she may be klutzy but in the kitchen she is smooth as silk. I have been in the kitchen before when she has nicked herself or has come close to chopping of an appendage. Edward had fucking balls to tell her what she could do and what she couldn't. This time it was all on Edward and this was one clusterfuck he was going to have to fix.

The damn phone was ringing off the hook and I knew who it was. I knew she didn't want to talk to him just yet but I would take messages just as she had done for me when this happened to me. I picked up the phone and was surprised to hear it was Jasper.

"Alice what the hell happened? Edward was yelling and the next moment was storming out. "

I told him how Bella had cut herself and how things went from bad to worse when they were talking. I explained that this could happen to anyone and he went fucking Neanderthal on her.

"I am not surprised with the reaction he had but he could have handled it differently. My brother is an ass but he loves her and wants to protect her. We will talk to him and make him see how he fucked this up."

We talked for the next few hours and then Jasper said that Edward had come back. I knew that was my queue to get off the line and let them handle it on their end. We said our good byes and I headed up for bed. I hoped that Bella could deal with being injured and upset on top of that. I checked in on her and she was out like a light. Thank god for good pain killers.

**JPOV**

I loved talking to Alice but under the circumstances this was not the best conversation we have ever had. Bella had cut herself while prepping dinner for our family and my brother turned into assward in a split 5 seconds. I don't know what the hell he had been thinking but I wanted to pummel his ass into the concrete. I thought about it and I knew exactly what turned him to this he was thinking back to Sarah. He was comparing this to Sarah and it was wrong. Bella was not Sarah and this was entirely different.

Bella's streak of luck sucked but it was one thing we all loved about her. Hell even I knew that most chefs had accidents in their kitchens. When Alice told me that Bella had cut herself I was worried but I know Alice would take care of her. Mom and Rose were there to for moral support just like they always were. Edward was missing her and the stress around us was pure hell but going postal on her was wrong in so many ways.

He left us there sitting and wondering what had gone on. We all could hear him yelling from the bedroom of our suite and it made things worse to know Bella was on the other line. He came slinking back into the suite and we all just stared at him with anger in our eyes. He went and popped open a beer and put his feet up on the coffee table. Emmett jumped up from his chair and smacked him in the head. I wanted to get a smack in first but Emmett beat me to it. I got up but dad called a truce and made us all sit down and listen to him. All I could think was this is going to be interesting.

He sat there telling us that Bella was different and her klutziness was one thing he loved about her. He went on about how this was different and that he agreed his son was being an ass. He went on and on about respect and taking each other's faults for what they were. He ended with fix this son before it is to late and Bella won't forgive you. Emmett added in that if his little sister was not treated with respect and the admiration she deserved he would kick his ass. I agree with him and said I would be next in line to do it too. I added in that Bella was not going to leave him like Sarah did. This was different and she would fight whoever got in her way to be with him.

Edward just sat there listening and I could see the light change in his eyes. He had a huge thunderfuck epiphany and went to the phone. We all knew who he was calling but we were all sure that Bella was not ready to talk to him just yet. My brother had finally got it and I was glad to see the light go on in the fucking attic of his brain. I saw that familiar scowl come back to his face. He was nodding as he hung up and went to bed. We all looked at each other and agreed it was going to be a long night.

**APOV**

I had stayed down to work on a few things for some events coming up after the first of the year. My neck was aching and I think I lost the feeling in my fingers from typing too much. I made sure everything was locked up safe and sound and headed up to bed. I was not surprised when I heard soft crying coming from Bella's room. I knew that this hurt her more than she was saying. I walked into her room and saw her turn away from me. I crawled onto the bed and laid next to her. She rolled over and sort of crawled into my lap. The tears really started to fall then and I just hoped that she would see that this would blow over. She tried to talk and all I heard was esteem, doubt and more crying.

"Bella listen to me please sweetie. You did nothing wrong and this whole fight is not your fault. I think he was scared and worried and compared this to losing Sarah." I could see her trying to talk but I stopped her.

"You are not Sarah and this is nothing compared to what she went through. I think they will talk some sense into him. Believe me when I say this you are not the only one that is unhappy with him. You talked to him for so long not knowing it was him and fell in love. You dealt with all this shit that I helped create and you are finally happy Bella. "

She laid there sniffling and I handed her a Kleenex. I saw her wince when she moved her hand. I opened her pain pills and gave her one with a glass of water. I knew that some more sleep would do her some good. She handed me back the glass of water and I kissed her forehead. I got up and tucked her back in and said if she needed anything to come get me. I walked to my room and heard the phone ring as I sat on the bed. This better not be who I thought it was going to be cause I was in no mood to hear him grovel.

"Edward what the hell do you want?" I sat at my desk and thumped my nails on the top of it.

"Alice let me talk to her please. I need to apologize to her. I don't want to go to bed with this between us. Please let me talk to her."

"Do you have a fucking clue what you have put her through? I just walked in on her crying no sobbing because she thought this was her fault. YOU MADE HER SECOND GUESE HERSELF YOU ASSHOLE! She is in physical pain and you made it worse. I don't want to hear or see from you till Christmas day. By then I hope you have come to your fucking senses that she loves you more than life itself and would do anything for you. If you think that Bella would do anything to herself intentionally you don't know her at all." I hung up and checked on Bella one more time. I was glad to see her fast asleep.

I knew tomorrow we were back to prepping for dinner and making cookies. I just hoped that I would help more than hinder. I crawled back into bed and sleep found me.


	63. Chapter 63

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews. I am slowly wrapping this up only to start on the sequel for it. I don't own these characters but I do own the moon outside. The songs for this chapter are "Untouched" by the Veronicas, "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson, "Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts, "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel and "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison.**

**ESME/DECEMBER 22****ND**

Rose and I had a rough day with Bella cutting her hand. I have never been more afraid for her when I saw all that blood. Rose was such a trooper when she thought of getting things cleaned up and getting clothes for Bella. Poor Bella laid there on the hospital gurney with her hand stitched up by some Doogie Howser look alike. She looked so pale but the look in her eyes was more to anger than hurt. I knew this was an accident and she was taking it to heart way more than she should have. She had tears in her eyes when she saw us come in. All I wanted to do was comfort her like a mom should. I knew that the Brandon's held a special place in her heart. No one could ever replace her parents but I knew she trusted and could count on Carlisle and I.

Rose was in bed sleeping soundly which I was glad to see. Sleep was hard for her these days as all the positions she tried were uncomfortable. I went out and got this long body pillow and she has slept like a log since. I think she was missing Emmett to as she usually used him to curl up to. I was heading to bed and jumped out of my skin when I heard the phone ring. I quickly got it as to not to wake Rose. Carlisle was calling to let me know what had gone on this evening.

He told me that Edward had gone off on Bella when she called him to tell him what had happened. He said that Emmett was so pissed that it took both him and Jasper to pull him off of his brother but he still got a few punches in. I don't know what was going on in my son's head but he needed to pull it out and have a come to Jesus talk with me. I was not going to let this go on nor was I going to let Edward off this easy. My sweet husband was wonderful dealing with all this and told me not to worry. I simply told him that Edward would be woken up if he was asleep. I was not going to go to bed with all of this transpiring. We said our goodnight, I love you's and miss you's and hung up. I called the hotel number knowing that it would wake him up.

His father must have warned him I was calling because he quickly picked up. I told him to listen and not say a word till I was finished.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you will listen to me! I don't know what was going on in that fat head of yours but you screwed up royally tonight! Bella called you out of the goodness of her heart as she wanted you to hear it from her. What the hell do you do but you go off like a half cocked goose on her! She just got over the damn flu and then cut herself on accident! You were not there to see the pain and anger she had in her eyes. The pain that girl must have felt was beyond imaginable and you made it worse. Let me tell you this….she loves you more than the world itself. She has dealt with so much and trusts you with her life, heart and soul. You will fix this and I don't care what it takes to do it. You give her whatever she wants and you make damned sure she can trust you again. I love you my son but you need to realize not everything you love is going to disappear from your life. It that was true none of us would have stuck around you these past years. Get some sleep you are going to need it when you get back here. I love you"

If it had not been for his breathing I would have never known he was there. He said I love you too and we both hung up. I loved my sons but Edward was not the man I thought he was. Rose stood there looking at me in the door way. She must have been heading to the bathroom when she heard me yelling at him. She sat down on my bed and I told her what had transpired this evening. She had no words but I could tell she was angry. Even with her being so pregnant I knew she could do damage to him. I told her that Emmett already took care of it and she said she knew there was a reason why she married him. We both laughed and she waddled back to bed. I loved seeing her waddle around but I knew she was ready to meet her babies. I went into the bathroom and did my nightly routine and went to bed. I knew that there were going to be a lot of phone calls for the next few days.

**EPOV**

As soon as those words flew out of my mouth I knew I had screwed the pooch. After hearing Bella was sick with the flu then cutting herself and that she needed stitches my testosterone went into over drive. Hell I went completely off my rocker. I was not sure after I hung up that I was sure she would be waiting for me at home. Jasper got the story from Alice of what had gone down and promptly came out and explained what had gone down between Bella and me. I saw a fierce fire in Emmett's eyes and his body moved in a flash and he punched me in my stomach.

I fell to the floor with the wind knocked out of me looking at them all. Jasper and dad had to hold Emmett back from jumping on me again. I knew I had deserved it and I wanted them all to beat the shit out of me for what I had done. Dad broke everyone up and Jasper said I was lucky because he wanted to get a jab in too. We all sat on different parts of the furniture and dad looked at all of this then glared at me. I could see the disappointment in his eyes and I knew a lecture was coming.

"Edward I don't know what the hell is going on in your brain but whatever happened needs to be fixed. I would assume this has to do with what happened in the past but assure you Bella would never hurt herself to make any of us hurt. I will say this I won't hold your brothers back again if you pull stunts like this again. Your mother and I raised you to be a gentleman not some kind of Neanderthal that takes his woman by her hair back to his cave."

There was silence as we all sat there. Emmett was still glaring at me with fire in his eyes. Ever the protector but this time it was different as he loved Bella like a sister just like he loved Alice. Jasper piped about worry about what Alice would do to me too when I got back. Shit not only did have to make things right with Bella but Alice would make my life a living hell. Alice let Bella make her own decisions but she was very protective of her too.

I broke down to the men in my family. I told them it brought back horrible memories from when Sarah was so sick. I fell to the floor with my head in my hands realized just how fucked up this situation I created was. I did this and no one else could solve this but me. My brothers helped me off the floor and back into my chair. Jasper spoke up saying that he realized how much I loved Bella but this situation was different from what happened with Sarah.

"Bella is the strongest person I have met. She dealt with the death of her parent's, almost losing you after we kept it from her and the tornado that is Alice. How do you think she was going to handle what came out of your mouth? I don't blame her for not speaking to you till we get back. I am sure she has a lot on her mind but you have a lot of thinking to do. Assward came out just like always and as far as I am concerned I don't ever want to see him again. I love you my brother but pull your head out."

Emmett and dad agreed with him. Leave it to Jasper to be the reason in all of this other than our father. I knew the next few days were going to be hell and I would do anything to fix it and make it right to Bella.

I laid there looking at the ceiling in my hotel room with a sore stomach. Emmett's punches were usually out of fun but this time he knew he inflicted pain. I heard the phone ring and I knew who it was going to be. Mom was calling to put her two cents into it. I knew dad had called her after I left the room. I picked up the phone and heard her tell me to not say a word and to listen. I sat up in bed and listened to her go on about the pain Bella was feeling and how angry she was with herself that she cut herself. My mother scolded me like a small child but I knew she was right.

She was right about everything….Assward had come out full force just like he always did and I was ashamed of him. I said horrible words to Bella that came out of stress, frustration and worry. I went from calm to pissed off in 5 seconds and she tried to explain but I wouldn't listen. I had to try to make her listen to me no matter what but I had to listen to her too. She was my heart, soul and life and I would do anything for her.

**BPOV/DECEMBER 24****TH**

The past few days have been pure hell on earth. Edward tried calling every time he got a chance and I just couldn't deal with it right now. What he told me that night made my heart hurt. Alice intervened a few times and after that she just let it go to the answering machine. I have to say with all the shit I have been through with Alice she came through this like a trooper. She had my back and I was glad to have her there fighting with me.

He sent a huge bouquet of flowers the next day. Blue roses my favorite with a sweet card saying that he was sorry and please pick up the phone. After the first arrangement arrived, many arrived afterwards. I couldn't take it anymore and had Alice take them somewhere they could be helpful. Esme was kind enough to call the florist to let them know to refuse anymore deliveries. She was late as they had let one out the door before she called and I was surprised to see it come to the door. Instead of the flowers I loved it was a grouping of candy cane poinsettias. I didn't have the heart to throw them out so I put them at the bottom of the fireplaces. There was no card but Esme assured me they were from him. Edward had called after he found out that I was refusing anymore deliveries from him. I loved flowers but I didn't want roses as an apology. I wanted them when he showed me he loved me or was thinking of me and not groveling for forgiveness.

After my few days of flu hell, Esme and Rosalie came over to help as much as they could. Alice pulled the small couch up to the kitchen so Rose could lie down and still be a part of the work party going on. I could still cook but moving my left hand made things difficult at times. I gave up trying to my normal work after I mutilated a potato. Esme, Rose and Alice took over as I gave orders and did what I could do. They loved that I made a cookie train for Emmett as I knew he was missing my cookies. He made the point loud and clear every time he talked to Rose. At least I could hold the icing bag with my injured hand and lead it with the right one.

Our conversations were kept to the task at hand and general chit chat. I blew up and told them to quit being a bunch of pansy asses and to talk like we always did. I felt bad for my language and how it all came out but damn it I was dealing with enough without them feeling sorry for me. Esme got up from her chair and gave me a hug and told me everything would work out. I sat down and finally came to my senses that I needed to talk about it. It all poured out of my brain like a waterfall after a fast rainfall.

I knew he was scared but taking it out on me was the wrong thing to do. I know that he panicked when I was sick and wanted to be here but my injury was the icing on the cake for him. His idea of letting me and not letting me do what I wanted just pissed me off. After being so upset all I could do was cry. I felt horrible for Edward thinking like this but he needed to realize that. For the first time I was not the one that had this huge clusterfuck starring at me in the face, Edward did. I don't know how he would fix this but I knew he would, I was not sure if I wanted to make it so easy on him.

Esme finally spoke up saying that this wasn't about how he felt, it was about losing me. It was a fucking light bulb moment again for me. He was afraid of losing me and for me to vanish in thin air. I sat in the chair next to the desk and put my head between my legs. I couldn't believe the pain he was in over losing me. I felt bad for bitching him out but he needed to know that no one was in control of my life but me. Esme patted my back and told me that he was ok. He realized that accidents happen and he was the one that overreacted. I still felt bad that we had let it escalate to a full blown up argument but I had already forgiven him. We needed to talk though before anything went any further.

Rose said that even though Edward had come along way assward was still there underneath the skin. She told me while holding on to her mug that we were made for each other and there were bound to be some bumps along the road.

"Bella you were both on broken roads that lead you to each other. You each were dealing with the pain and loss. He put it into his work and you put it into school. You are more alike that you realize in a lot of ways. You are different too like you are so strong in the kitchen but quiet everywhere else. He is just outspoken where ever he is. The one fault that the Cullen men have is that they love way to hard and way to deep sometimes. Yes they fuck up but we all learn from it and then move on. The little bumps we feel along the way make the best days even brighter. Your roads came together as one and you are in for one hell of a journey on it."She got up and hugged me.

"I called him and told him exactly how I felt about all of this. So he knows his family will kick his ass if he doesn't." Rose put her legs back up on the couch.

I was shocked that everyone was on his case but glad to hear that they loved me just as much as they loved him. Rose meant every word she said and Esme agreed with her about the men in her life. She sat down with the mug in her hands and told us about her and Carlisle's first fight.

"We had been married for about 6 months when he got one of the biggest clients for Cullen Construction to date. He had been working for days with next to no sleep. I had not seen him in days and it if were not for the dirty dishes in the sink I would have never known he had been home. He called me from work to say that tonight was our night to celebrate. Instead of going out I decided to make us a wonderful dinner and open a bottle of the best champagne I could find. There I was sitting in our dinning room with a romantic dinner and no husband. Hours went by and still no Carlisle. I was upset ok I was pissed off. For all I knew he could have had a flat tire or worse dead but he never called. I got up blew out the candles put everything in the fridge and cried myself to sleep."

We all saw a little smirk on her face as she was remembering the memory.

"He came climbing into our bed sometime after three in the morning drunker than a skunk and reeking of cigar smoke. There I was lying in bed glaring at him while he was dancing around the room singing some damn money song. He promptly walked to our bed and passed out. He never said anything to me not where he had been or an apology. I was so upset that I went to the guest room and locked the door. I made the decision right there that this was never going to happen again. I was lucky that I had some extra clothes stashed in the closet there. I got dressed the next morning, made myself breakfast and left for the day. I never said a damn word to him about where I was going or what I was doing."

Alice got up and refilled our mugs and put some banana bread on a platter for us.

"I came home that night to a very angry but hung over Carlisle. I was not in the door before he started asking where I had been and I had worried him and it went on and on. All I said was what is good for the goose is good for the gander and walked up to our room to take a hot bath. He must have realize how much he had screwed up and when I came back down to get something to eat, the table was set with the food I had made the night before. We sat in silence as we ate and then he did all the cleaning up. I went to bed to read and he followed me in and just stood there. He fell apart and begged for my forgiveness. He told me that his dad had taken him out with the clients and one thing led to another. I told them I didn't have problem with him celebrating but that was supposed to be our night and he never called…..and then I broke down."

She paused as she took a slice and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"He held as I cried as we both knew that this was a huge eye opener for him. He had taken advantage knowing I was always going to be there. He carried me to the bed and well Emmett was born 9 months later."

Rose always wondered how Emmett came into the family. She said that Emmett would never tell her and we roared with laughter at all of this. Alice got up and did the dishes as I was not allowed near water with my band hand yet even with a rubber glove on. It was getting late and we had an evening planned. Everything was set for tomorrow and I hoped they would enjoy it. We walked them next door as the snow was softly falling again.

Esme turned around and hugged me again. She whispered in my ear that Edward would fix this but not to make it to easy on him as he needed to learn a lesson from this just like his dad had all those years ago. I hugged her tighter and told her we would see her tomorrow. They were going to have their family time as nothing would be the same after this. Alice and I needed our time together too. We walked back to the main house and locked everything up. All the presents were wrapped upstairs so we brought those down and filled the stockings. I was grateful that the lights had been off so neither of them saw what I had done. Everything was ready to go for dinner tomorrow evening. I had some work left to do but I knew someone was willing to help. I put the French toast into the fridge to soak over night and covered the fruit salad and put it next to it. I made sure everything was shut off for the night. We finished our business, locked up and headed over to the coach house to have our own celebration. In secret we each had been adding to the pile of presents we had bought for each other. I bought her some things I hoped that she would find funny but useful.

We were like little girls again as we walked over to our home. My hand was killing me but the emotions I was feeling over wrote the pain that was sending shock waves through my arm. Alice said we should be in pajamas and she went upstairs to get into hers as I put dinner in the oven. I had decided to make flat bread pizzas with whatever toppings we wanted. I chose pesto sauce, chicken, artichoke hearts and tomatoes. Alice decided to go with olive tapenade with feta cheese and tomatoes. I also made sure there was a vegetable platter and some chocolate to have for dessert. I have to say my tastes were rubbing off on her.

I quickly fixed them and popped them in the oven as Alice came gliding down the stairs. I nearly dropped my glass of wine when I saw that she had red pants on with green trees and a matching top on. I knew that there would be new pajamas waiting for me on my bed. I put my glass of wine down and ran upstairs to undress. I was right on my bed was the same pair but in opposite colors of Alice's. I quickly got undressed and put them on and ran back downstairs. I was giddy this year about the holidays. For once it was not about missing my parents or wallowing in sadness, this was about healing and dealing with love.

I noticed Alice was on the phone with a quirky smile on her face. I knew she was talking to Jasper. I went to check on our flatbreads and took them out so they would not burn. I cut them up and plated them so we could eat, drink and open presents. She hung up as I came out with the plates and took her plate from me.

"Everyone made it home safe and sound. Bella I know what Edward said to you was wrong but I am sure he is hurting just as much as you are. Jasper said he has been nothing but a wet rag since this all happened. Bella please forgive him but make him suffer." With that she bit into a piece of dinner and handed me my stocking. I smiled at her and nodded. I forgave him awhile ago because of the realization that I knew he loved me and with what he went through I kind of understood why he turned into assward.

We always did stockings first and we made sure that what we put them was to be fun. I pulled brightly colored presents out and started unwrapping. Alice had her way of going about things and this year she was different about it. She bought me a gift certificate to a craft store. I was happy to see it as I loved the crafty side of myself outside of the kitchen. She also bought me some fancy new whisks and spatulas that nothing would stick to. There was gum, some magnets for the fridge at the main house and some other things I was not expecting.

She bought me furry handcuffs and a massage kit. I put them on my fingers and twirled them around as we both laughed. She figured that once I got with Edward I was never going to want him to leave. This way he could be my prisoner. I blushed again and we both laughed ok I howled because she didn't know what I put in her stocking yet.

I handed Alice her stocking and the first thing she opened was the toe socks I bought for her. I told her if I was to step out of my safety then she was going to too. She immediately put them on and actually admitted that they were comfortable. I ate some more as she unwrapped some small packages. I put in some of her favorite CDs that she had wanted and some other things but the thing that got us howling again was the furry hand cuffs I bought for her. Neither of us knew we had done it for each other.

We decided to finish dinner as quick as possible. With all the laughing going on with my luck I would be the one choking to death. Alice hopped up and put our plates in the sink and poured us more wine. When she sat down on the floor next to me under the tree she scooted this big box over to me. I had not a clue what it was but I tore it open. I found all these boxes labeled with what they were. They were spices from all over the world! I was so giddy about them I didn't want to open anything else up but Alice said that would be rude and her feelings would be hurt. We erupted into laughter again all knowing we both meant what we said.

I handed her a box and watched her face as she opened it. She was not sure what to think of the paper that was in it. She unrolled the scroll and started crying. I knew giving her a design meeting with her favorite designer would make her year. She had told me about this designer years ago when she was first starting out. She had come to our school and had given some lectures to the upper classmen but Alice was Alice she got in. I had tried for a year to get this for her but a client knew her personally and explained what was going to happen. She was honored to do it as she had heard about us through the grapevine of Portland.

Alice didn't know that it would mean a one-of-a-kind wedding dress made especially for her. No one else in the world would have a design like hers. She didn't know that but tomorrow night she would probably put it all together. She pulled me into a hug and said it was one of the best things I had given her.

We pushed packages back and forth. I had bought her new books on party and fashion designing. She cried again when she opened the charm bracelet I had made for her. She bounced right across the floor when she saw the charms on it that represented us and Jasper. I had bought her so many wonderful things that she was content which was abnormal for her.

We decided to open the presents that our parents had sent for us. I found it odd that she had one while I had two waiting there for us under the tree. She opened her and inside the velvet box was a diamond tennis bracelet to match the diamond earrings she received from them years ago. She put the packages in my hand and said to open them. I had tears in my eyes when I realized it was earrings and a bracelet just like Alice's. I was so shocked when I saw them sitting there shinning at me in the Christmas lights.

"Bella I always knew that you wanted what I had. I told them that it meant something to you to have them so they decided to get them for you. You may not be their biological daughter but you are our family." I teared while I thought they were my family.

Alice had bought me some new cookbooks to go with the spices. She said that I might want to branch out into ethnic food after the first of the year. She said a lot of her clients had been asking about it and they would only use me as their caterer. She bought me a new guitar strap that was black leather that had pictures engraved on it. It had a whisk and many other things that I knew that reminded her of me. The one thing that stuck out was a heart with B+E in the middle of it. It made me smile as I knew in my heart he was the one for me. She also bought me a serger machine so it would make things easier when I did sew. She promised me she wanted a quilt made eventually. Little did she know I had already had the idea of a wedding quilt in my head ready to be put together. She said she had one more present for me. She handed me a small envelope and had me slowly open it.

Inside it was a certificate for a one of a kind shopping trip. Anything I wanted or needed she was going to buy it for me. I didn't know what to say but she said she was going to be there to be a friend and not a pushy clothes crazed bitch. I told her I loved it and we both sat there looking at each other. We both got up and sat on the couch looking at the mess while sipping our wine. It was nearing midnight and I could see snow falling again outside our window. I started taking things up to our rooms. Alice said to put things on her dresser and floor. I would put my gifts in the closet for now. I had such a mess in there from sewing that I knew they would be loss. Alice started cleaning up the boxes and wrapping paper to take to recycling in the morning.

I heard Alice calling to me then she started yelling for me to come down. I dropped everything and tried not to kill myself as I went down the stairs. She was at the window with a smile on her face as she looked at me then back at the window. She ran over to me and pulled me so I could see what she was yelling about. There in the yard was Edward with a keyboard singing his heart out with the snow falling around him.

**EPOV**

We left California with happy clients. They had purchased property in both Chicago and Los Angeles. They wanted us to do both sites and said that we could take our time and doing them the way they needed to be built. Everyone was extremely proud but happy to be going home. I was miserable the past few days. I had screwed the pooch big time and it took my family to make me see what I had done. Rosalie yelled at me on the phone saying to fix this clusterfuck she wanted happy Bella back. Mom said that Bella was hurt and lost and to do whatever it took to make it right. Everyone else agreed and I agreed with them. I had over reacted over nothing but at the time for me it was a huge ordeal.

When we landed at the airport and slowly pulled up to the Cullen hanger we could see mom waiting for us. She was standing there all bundled up with a smile on her face. Rose was at home waiting for Emmett. Everything was fine but with the weather and her balance being off she didn't want to take any risks. We waited for the door to open and Emmett flew off the plane to his jeep. He quickly kissed mom on her cheek, said thank you and took off like a bat out of hell.

Jasper slowly got off and went to mom and hugged her. He got in his truck and waited for me. Dad got off with his bag in his hand and put mom into such a kiss that she was fanning herself when they broke it off. I made sure we left nothing behind and got off. Mom hugged me and said she brought my car. I knew it was her little hint to make things right with Bella.

I walked over to Jasper to tell him mom brought my car out so I wouldn't need a ride. All he said is I will see you tomorrow. I don't know what it meant but I am sure he was reading what was going on in my mind. I hugged mom again and told her thank you and watched my parents walk off. They were in love like never before and at that moment I knew I wanted that for Bella and me. I got into my car and started driving home. The snow was falling but the roads were safe for driving. I saw that some stores had stayed up late for the late shoppers. I noticed a music store open and whipped into the parking lot. I knew what I had to do to make things right.

I quickly found a portable keyboard and for some reason a long black leather coat. This store had everything including rocker clothes. I hoped that Bella would love this and it was not too cliché for her. I paid the high prices and went back out to my car. I drove towards the neighborhood where their house was and pulled into the front of the main house. The Christmas lights Bella had picked out to decorate were glistening in the snow.

I walked back through the gates to the back yard and saw that the lights were still on. I hoped that she would still be up with Alice having their time together. I didn't want to interrupt but I couldn't wait another second, another minute without seeing her. I grabbed the piano and tore it out of its box. I put in the batteries it came with and put on the black leather coat. I noticed some lawn chairs on the porch that lead up to their home and put the keyboard on it.

I started playing the song I learned long ago. It was one of mom's favorites and one Mother's Day I surprised her with it. Never would I ever think that it would mean something entirely different to me. Her long lashes and her brown eyes made me melt. I could always know if she was frustrated or contemplating thought when she bit her lip or chewed on a pen. Her eyes made me feel at home and safe and in love with her completely.

It was fucking cold out here and I hoped that someone could hear me and would come to the window. I saw some movement and then Alice smiling at me through the glass. She disappeared and I hoped that she was not coming down to kick my ass. The next thing I knew she had Bella at the window looking down at me. I hoped with all my heart that she would come out. The both disappeared and my heart sunk to my knees till I saw the door open. Bella was looking at me in the door way in her pajamas.

I started singing as I wanted her to hear the pain I had felt for being such an ass. I wanted her to know that I was sorry and I never meant to hurt her or make her feel that she was not worth a damn. She was my life and she was worth every fucking heartbreak, tear and fight we would ever have together.

"_love I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes

love, I don't like to see so much pain  
so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

and all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes"

I saw her standing there biting her lip and her eyes sparkling just like they always did for me. I had missed the deep brown of her eyes. I missed kissing her lips and I missed the beating of her heart when she laid next to me. I stood there with my fingers moving over the piano, singing my heart and soul out to her. It was just us as no one else existed in the world at this exact moment. I could hear the faint chime of bells of a church or clock in the background. It was midnight and it was Christmas day.

Bella slowly came out onto the grass and took my free hand. She led me back to the house and we went up the stairs. Alice was no where to be seen and the lights were off with the only light over the stair case. I put the keyboard down and took off my coat and shoes. Bella stood there looking at me and then went up the stairs to her room. I didn't know what to do other than follow her. Something was going on in her brain I could tell in her eyes that she wanted to say something but held back. She was sitting on her bed when I walked into the room she was holding my shirt and pajama pants in her hands.

"You left them here the day you left for Chicago. I was wearing them to keep you with me but the nurse washed them when I got sick so they are clean." She handed them to me and I went into change.

When I came out she went into the bathroom and I heard water running. She must be doing her nightly ritual. Bella was simple but when it came to her schedule she kept to it. She came out and turned off the lights. All the light in the room came from a small tree decorated with blue lights. I smiled at it when I noticed it. She didn't get into bed right away but sat Indian style on the end of it. She looked at through her hair with her hands in her lap.

"You need to hear me out before you start apologizing. The night you told me what I could and couldn't do made me mad but it scared me. It made me wonder if you were going to be this possessive how were you going to be here with me in person. I have talked to your mom, Rosalie and Alice and they all assure me you were not thinking straight that night. I hope they are right and I hope it was stress from the job. Let me tell you this.... no one not even you will tell me what I can or can't, do whether it is my business or my personal life. I never meant to hurt myself intentionally nor did I mean to upset you while doing it. It happens and that is why I tried to explain that to you. You dismissed me and you didn't trust me. Edward we can't go on if you can't trust me. I don't want any apologies as I just want you to remember this when something bad happens to me. You are not the only one that is worried about the person they love."

She stopped talking and looked at me. I knew she was right about everything.

"I also see why you were upset with everything that has happened but believe me when I say this, I love you and that will never change. Rosalie told me that we were both on broken roads when we found each other but those roads were now one. I know things are not going to be easy but I can't go on with out you there beside me. I am not going anywhere and I am not going to disappear on you never to return."

She got up and turned the covers over and crawled into bed next to me. She was not in my arms yet but it was progress. I took her silence as my turn to talk.

"Bella that night should have never happened and I did over react. You are right I should have trusted you. Both of my brothers just about took me out when they found out what I said to you. I am not the only one that loves you in this family. You don't want an apology but I am still going to say I am sorry. I learned a huge lesson in all of this. You are not Sarah and you are not going anywhere without me there. I love you and I am here for you always."

I noticed tears softly falling down her cheeks. I knew we were going to be ok but I would spend the rest of my existence trying to make this up to her and remembering it all. I pulled her into my lap with her facing me. I saw her wince when her hand hit the head board. I put it in my hand and kissed it. I saw her smile and put her hands on my cheeks. I could feel the roughness of the ace bandage on one cheek and her soft supple hand on the other.

She looked into my eyes and I could tell we were back right where we should have been. She kissed my forehead then worked her way to each of my eyes. She brushed her nose back and forth across mine and then went to my mouth. She kissed the corner and went across the bottom of it slowly taking it in her mouth. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and started slowly playing with mine. Her hands left my cheeks and went to my hair. I could feel her run her fingers through my hair as I put my hands around her waist.

We sat there for I don't know how long kissing each other with such passion that sex didn't matter. I would have loved to make passionate love to her on Christmas day but this wasn't about that. This was about trust between two people and what we wanted from each other. This was also about realizing that we would fight to hell and back for each other. I knew that things were going to be different from me. I would never guess about what Bella did or wanted again.

She pulled back trying to catch her breath. Her lips were a little swollen but damn she was beautiful sitting there in my lap with her breasts heaving from her chest. I kissed her hand one more time and noticed that the bandage had come undone. I carefully took her off my lap and put her in front of me to re-wrap it but I noticed that her bandages needed changing. I noticed the first aid kit on the bathroom counter earlier so I got up and went to get it. I came back with the ointment and new bandages and sat back down in front of her.

I carefully unwrapped it and saw the damage that she had done. She was so lucky that she didn't severe a tendon or worse cut off a finger. With all the luck of her cutting herself she did it the best way she could have. I threw the crap in the garbage and took her hand in mine. I looked at her in the eyes and gave her a half smile.

"Edward it doesn't hurt unless I bang it against anything. So if we are going to make out like we just did we need to be careful. "She smiled at me with her eyes sparkling. I missed that sparkle that her brown eyes did.

I carefully put the ointment on it and wrapped it back up. Then I put the ace bandage on it and made sure it was not too tight. I kissed her hand carefully as I pulled her back into my arms.

"All better now? Do you need a pain pill?" I moved her hair and kissed her neck right above her collar bone.

"I am ok and thank you for doing that. I know it was hard for you to see. Thank you for pulling a John Cusack too." She twisted around and kissed me again.

We laid there for awhile just holding each other. We were back where we belonged. I could feel her breathing slow down so I slowly settled us into her bed. I made sure the covers were around us and she snuggled into my chest. I kissed her forehead one more time and listened to her till I fell asleep.


	64. Chapter 64

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews once again. I don't own these characters but I do own the new snow outside. The songs for this chapter are "It Came Upon A Midnight Clear" by Edmund Hamilton Sears, "I Think We Are Alone Now" by the Beatles, "1, 2, 3, 4 (I Love You) by Plain White T's, "I'll Be Home For Christmas" by Elvis, "Peace on Earth/ Little Drummer Boy" by Bing Crosby and Davie Bowie and "Love Me" by Yiruma. I hope you enjoy this!**

**BPOV/CHRISTMAS DAY**

I woke up feeling better than ever. For the past three weeks sleep came hard to me. Last night I slept like a log. I slowly rolled over and noticed Edward was sleeping on his back with his hands over his head. I carefully propped myself up on my elbow and watched him breath. I never realized before just how beautiful he really was. His Adam's apple was not too small or too big for his neck. I perfectly fit the nape of his neck and it was my place to feel warm when I was next to him. His jaw was hard, squared and made his cheeks sit perfectly on their frame. His lips were deep red with a slight angel peak to them. They were plumb and I loved kissing them endlessly. His nose fit perfectly to his face. His eyes were like looking into emeralds. They sparkled and shined when he was happy but I noticed they would go slightly brown when he was upset or angry. His forehead was smooth and refined unless he was frustrated then it went into a gaggle of lines all the way up to his hair line. His hair was one thing that made me love him. No matter how much he tried to wrangle it into something refined it always rebelled.

The past few days had been hell for me as I was trying to figure out how to explain how I felt to him. I told him last night but I also put it down in a letter for his box. Through all of the yelling and emotions we had made it through. He finally realized I was not going anywhere and he realized that I was ok to deal with things on my own. After all that we had gone through I knew where I wanted to be and that was with him.

I slowly got up and out of bed as not to wake him. I knew he had been jet lagged from the trip but I think it was more from our fight and his worry. I decided to shower a little later after I got everything done for tonight. I grabbed my clothes and went to see if Alice was up but she was already gone. I was sure she was next door enjoying her time with Jasper. As I walked over I saw Esme in the window and waved to her. She had this frown on her face but I made the motion with my hand that I would call her. She smiled at me softly but I know what was going on in her head well in all of their heads. They wanted to know if Edward and I were ok.

I unlocked the door, unset the alarm and went to turn the tree on. I turned on some Christmas music too. This year was different as I was here in my own home but had my family around me and a man that loved me despite all the shit. Last year I sat in some party thrown by friends of our parents bored to death. I picked up the phone and heard Esme wish me a Merry Christmas. I just came out and told her that things were fine and Edward was still sleeping as I didn't have the heart to wake him.

Everyone got home so late last night that they had not opened their presents yet so she asked if they could open them tonight after dinner. I said that was fine as I wanted to know what they got each other as much as they did. I told her I made breakfast and would bring it over. She said that she was grateful that I was coming to their rescue. I told her to send over Jasper and she took that as a hint that we needed to finalize plans for tonight. I knew that Jasper could not hold it a secret from his family that he was going to ask Alice to marry him. In some ways he is as bad as Alice is when it comes to things like that.

I went through my list to make sure everything was ready. The halibut, salmon and shrimp were ready to be cooked. The antipasti tray was already set to go out but I still had the crustini to cut for it. The bruschetta was ready for their topping and bagged up sitting on the counter. I had to cook the kale, broccolini and make sure the eggplant parmesan was ready to go. I hoped they loved all this. I had decided to do a take on the Feast of the Seven Fishes but I knew all the seafood would be too much so I did my take of it. The one thing I was sure of was that the cookie train would take two people to take it out. It had grown to enormous proportions and I had way to much fun decorating it.

I went about the kitchen getting all the ingredients ready for the tiramisu. It was easy to put together and would be ready by the time dinner came around. I finished it up and carefully put it in the fridge. I started doing dishes and putting things away when I looked at the rum I put in it. It dawned on me that Rose couldn't have that. I sat down at my desk and started going through recipes that I could put together quickly for Rose to have her own dessert. I must have been deep in my train of thought because Jasper was staring at me from the doorway.

"Edward was right when he said that you are at home in the kitchen." I looked up and saw that Jasper was smiling back at me.

I put the cookbook down and got up to hug him. It was nice to see my big brother again. He handed me the ring and I told him not to worry everything was ok. I handed him the stuffed French toast and I told him I would be over soon with the rest of it. I explained that I was trying to figure something for Rose. He kissed the top of my head and said not to be long. I told him the cooking information about the French toast and he left me to be alone.

I sat back down in my desk and looked through my cookbooks again. I wanted Rose to have something special just like the rest of us. I finally decided to make her a chocolate mouse. I knew she loved chocolate but with time running out it would be easy to make. I gathered crème, the chocolate and the gelatin paper I need among other things. I started to put things together and waited for things to come together and sat back down. I looked over my check lists for tonight and everything was coming together.

I was back in my own world dancing to the music as I stirred the mouse. I didn't hear him come in but I felt him put his around my waist and move my hair to kiss me. He looked in the bowl and I put my finger in and put it in his mouth and swirled it around. He moaned from the deepest part of his body and I smirked as I pulled it out.

"Bella you are going to make me spontaneously combust." He spun me around and put a hard kiss on my lips and lifted me up on the island. He held me tight as I swirled my hands through is hair. Our lips mingled and he tasted of chocolate and toothpaste. Our tongues danced with each other as our bodies molded to each other. I pulled back realizing I had to the get mouse in the fridge and we were due over at his brothers.

Poor Edward frowned when I hopped down off the counter. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled at him. I put the mousse in the fridge and handed him the fruit salad. I grabbed the platter of venison sausage and we walked hand in hand as we headed next door.

The plan I had cooked up with Jasper would come at dessert and it would all come together finally. I knew Alice was not expecting this nor would she know that I had a hand in it. I knew that our time as roommates was coming to a close. I knew with this ring I was losing my roommate but gaining a brother. Carlisle opened the door for us with a huge smile on his face. I was not sure if he was happy to see me or the food I prepared.

Rose and Emmett's house showed just like them, comfortable, stylish and homey. All the decorations fit the house to a tee and I was happy to have them as neighbors. I brought back the thought of who was going to move next door to the other side of us. That Victorian house had been on the market for just a few weeks. I could hope with all my might that Jasper and Alice would move into it but I knew it was not Alice. The only reason we had the place we had was I felt it was home. I think she gave into me to see me happy.

Esme took the bowl of fruit from Edward and I followed her in with the sausage. She had already put the French toast in to cook so breakfast would be forthcoming. Emmett came in to see what the hold up was as he was starving. Emse became so frustrated with him she chased him out of the kitchen while hitting him on the ass with a spatula. I was laughing so hard that I fell on the kitchen floor with tears in my eyes. I ended up taking the platter of sausage down with me and thank goodness the plastic wrap kept is hold.

I sat there laughing and thinking no matter what happened this was the best Christmas ever so far. I heard Edward chuckle at me from the door way.

"Are you comfortable down there or do I need to get you a pillow?"His eyes were twinkling at me.

"Screw the pillow and help me up. Your family makes me hysterical to the point I lose my balance. It is not my fault." We both looked at each other when I said that and we both started laughing again.

I unwrapped the sausage and put them in a frying pan. Edward said to go enjoy everyone as they were missing me. He said not to worry he wouldn't dare burn them. I kissed him on the lips and walked into the living room. Rose was curled up into Emmett's lap and he had a frown on his face after that little tirade from his own mother. Jasper and Alice were in a chair together and Carlisle and Esme were on the other couch. I plopped down next to Esme and put my head on her shoulder.

"Bella Alice tells us you have a feast ready for us for dinner tonight." Carlisle was holding Esme's hand and was rubbing his thumb over it.

"It is not ready yet I still have cooking to do. My dear pixie friend over there put the kibosh on a few days work after my little emergency room visit." I pointed to her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"It was for your own good. I don't think you realize just how loopy you get on pain pills." Everyone laughed with her.

"I can just imagine as I am klutzy enough not on them." I waved my injured hand around.

I heard Edward call from the kitchen that some timer was going off and Esme got up to head back into the kitchen. I tried to get up but she said I did the hard part let them do the rest. Then she told Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett to set the dinning room table. They all hung their heads and got up to go do their work. We girls giggled as we watched them try to figure out what went where.

"My dear friend is why we women set the table and the men sit and eat." The men went upstairs to wash as we checked their work.

We howled with laughter as we saw three forks at one place setting, one missing utensils all together and what ever else hell they created. The three of us quickly fixed things as everyone came to sit down. It was perfect that there were seats for everyone. I realized that Ben and Angela were missing and I had not heard from them in a few days. She had called when I was in my drug induced stupor but I still needed to call her.

Esme brought out the platter of French toast and I saw the rest carefully placed into Edward's hands. We all sat down and enjoyed the food I had cooked. Emmett was going for a third helping until Rose reminded him that we still had dinner later. He promptly replied that he was eating for three and to indulge him. Rose kissed him on the cheek and sighed. She was happy that everyone was home but even happier that her husband was back with her.

I got up to help do dishes but Esme pointed at each one of the Cullen men and they all headed in for kitchen duty. It was damned funny to see all these masculine men wearing aprons and rubber gloves getting their work done. We sat and talked about the holiday and what time dinner was. I told them around 6pm as I still had work to do. Rose was happy to hear that as she could get a nap in.

She was looking so beautiful with her round tummy. I saw her just about every day and every time there was something different happening. I hoped that one day I would get the chance to have children but with my fertility history my doctor told me it might be a long hard road. I was not worried about it as I had dealt with it for a long time but Edward didn't know yet and I was not sure how to tell him. I knew that I had to tell him and this was one thing I didn't want to put in to his memory box.

The boys came back looking like they had done some huge task like killing a bear or something. Rose said that she needed to lie down as one of the children was making her sick to her stomach. Emmett helped her upstairs and said he would see us later. I took that as my cue to get to work on dinner. Carlisle and Esme were going to go to their house and pack up presents. Jasper said that it was his plan too. Alice looked at me and I told her to go with him. Most of the work was done and the rest I could do myself. Everyone took off in their own direction and I made sure the dinning room and living room were tidy again.

Edward was leaning up against the staircase looking at me with his beautiful green eyes. He stopped me and pulled me into his arms and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I wasn't sure what it was for even though I enjoyed it.

"Do you know how wonderful you are and how cherished you are by everyone?" He placed his forehead on mine looking into my eyes.

"I am sure if they adore me or the food I bring." I smiled when I said that and saw a frown in his face but then it changed.

"I think we are alone now and I know you have things to do. Do you want some help?" He kissed my lips again after he said that.

"Edward I would love some company and I am sure I can find something for you to do. I need a man to chop vegetables. No any one to fit that description?"

I was teasing him when I said that and the look on his face was priceless. At that moment Emmett came down saying he needed some help with some presents. It was obvious that he was behind being gone so long. Edward starting pouting when he knew we couldn't spend time together. I told him it was ok and that we would have the next week to spend all the time we wanted together. That made him happy and he kissed me as they went off to go figure things out.

I walked over to the main house to look at my lists and figure out what I needed to do. I also needed to call Angela and Mr. Xavier. I hoped that the presents we sent made it in time. I entered the kitchen and the phone began ringing. I was glad to hear it was Angela.

"Hi Ang! Merry Christmas! I miss you and Ben!" I was ecstatic to hear from her that I was jumping a little.

"We have missed you too! I am so glad you are feeling better and how is the hand? You had us so worried! We are having the best time and we can't wait to come home though. His mom is throwing this huge New Year's party for us. I get to meet all the family and I am hoping I don't make an ass out of myself."

"Angela it will be ok. Just be yourself and you will make them love you like we do. I am feeling better and tell Ben I know what hell is now. My hand is ok but still sore. I take it you have talked to Alice?"

"Of course she had to fill me in on assward and everything. Are things ok between you two now?"

We went on talking and I told her how he apologized and what I told him. She said good because she would have come back and smacked him around herself. She told me that she received some wonderful presents and would show them to me when they got back home. They had decided to take the trip we got for them when they got back here. She was hopping I wouldn't be to upset about it. Of course I wasn't. We had some down time and anything that came our way I could handle it. I told to go ahead and bring us back something special. We talked for a little while longer and then we both had to go. She was helping cook dinner and I still had a phone call to make. We hung up and I went through the rolodex to find the number I was looking for.

I dialed his number and got the answering machine. I told them we missed them and I hoped that they got our presents. I hung up and went to my lists. I decided to make a soup called Ribollita. It was a hearty bean soup served with crusty bread. I figured there would be leftovers for lunch tomorrow or for whenever. I got that all ready and put it on the stove and realized how late it was getting. I put the rest in the oven and made sure the before stuff was ready to go. I brought clothes over earlier and went up to take a hot bath. I needed it and I would make sure to put a clean rubber glove on my hand to protect it.

The one thing I loved about this old house was the huge claw foot tub. It was big enough for two people and I envied that it was in the main bedroom here. It had this special tray that went at the bottom of it so you could put soap or other things there. There was also a hand held shower head so you could wash your hair and rinse yourself off. I turned the water to as hot as I could stand it and got out of my pajamas. The hot water was so nice and the bath salts I put in there made it even more heavenly. I enjoyed the silence but still could hear the Christmas music on downstairs. I laid there till I dozed off kind of.

I could hear the phone ringing as it brought me out of my dream like state. I washed my hair and body and got out. I grabbed a fluffy towel and took the time to dry myself off. I carefully put on my panty set and the velvet dress. I picked out some great pumps that were velvet too that matched my dress perfectly. I put my hair up in big curlers and started in on my makeup. I normally don't go all out on the holidays but I knew tonight would be full of pictures and I wanted to look my best. I dried my hair and then took out the curlers and pulled the big chunky curls apart with my fingers.

I put a soft white ribbon in my hair and decided to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad hell I looked beautiful. I twirled around and looked at myself. I realized how beautiful my eyes were even though they were shit brown. My hair had red tints to it as the light hit it and it was not that unmanageable. My breasts looked damn great even though they were small. The rest of my body was normal but I noticed I was beautiful. After all these years I felt beautiful instead of a wallflower stuck to the damn wall.

I walked down the stairs and noticed the pile of packages was much larger than before. Knowing Alice the way I do she made sure no one saw what I had done till dinner. I went into the kitchen and stirred the soup breathing a sigh of relief it didn't burn. I could smell the rest of the dinner wafting through the air into my nose. I noticed the time and set out the bruschetta and anti pasti platter on the table in the living room.

I was putting garlic on the crustini for the soup when I heard Alice mumbling as she came in. I started giggling and she yelled back that the Cullen's were worse than us when it came to this holiday. I came out and the packages were over taking the dinning room. She was standing there fuming at that her perfect table was going to be ruined with it being so crowded. She was so happy when I told her she could decorate the table for dinner tonight. Hell she almost took me out when she bounced into my arms after that news.

I told her we could move some of them and put them around the gingerbread house and she thought it was brilliant of me to think of it. I noticed there were boxes in the dinning room and when I looked at them she said they were for the table. She said not to worry and to go back to the kitchen let her do her magic.

I heard her yell to me from the dinning room that I looked breath taking. I told her thank you and I still had a lot to learn. I heard her laugh as I heard the tape being ripped of the boxes. Alice had her own style when it came to the holidays. She had on a one piece sweater dress that was snow white. She had on matching leggings and stilettos to match. She looked like a huge snowball but it worked on her.

I made sure that everything was read for dinner. Everything had come together so perfectly that I was shocked as something usually got fucked up along the way. The time passed and I was broke out of my work haze as Alice came in with some napkins in her hand. She was mumbling under her breath about some stupidass supplier that didn't come through for her.

"Alice it will be ok if we don't have napkin rings." I sat down in the chair at the desk and we stared each other down.

"My vision for this dinner is now fucked up. I am such a failure." She put her head on the counter and just stood there.

I started giggling at the whole picture of it all. Something simple like this made her fall apart. I told her it was ok and then decided it would be perfect to use the antique cookie cutters. I was told I was fucking brilliant and she would never doubt me again. She said they would be perfect and fit right into the theme she had picked. I hadn't seen it and she wouldn't show me what she had done till it was perfection. I told her to help herself and she was off like a breeze.

I decided to leave everything in the pans I put them in. It would make cleaning up easier on me later. I was happy to see my china being used once again to celebrate something special. I heard Alice call out to me to come see her work. I walked into the dinning room and stopped in my tracks.

The table was set with a white table cloth with threads of colors that matched the tree decorations. The table settings were my fine china but had chargers of gold underneath them. The napkins were tied simple with the cookie cutters around them. English poppers were put on each plate and there were tons of candles all over the table. She had put glass candy ornaments all over the table. The wine and water glasses glittered in the candle light. It was beautiful and was perfect. She left room for platters and bowls of food to be set down. I hugged her and told her that her magic was back. I walked back into the kitchen to start checking on things again.

I heard everyone coming up the front stairs in a clatter of talking and chattering. Emmett busted through the door yelling bring on the food. I heard everyone laugh at him and the talk starting again. I heard them gasp when they saw everything around them. I heard my name called and I took off my apron and went out. Everyone was staring at me as I came out. Esme came over to me and hugged me.

"Bella we never expected this. The stockings are perfect and Rose is now crying as she saw the ones for the babies."

I really didn't know what to say other than they were welcome. Rose came over amongst her sniffling and told me it was the highlight of her day so far. Esme had made one for her house but Rose said she was not expecting me to do the same. Alice sat in the chair on Jasper's lap and I saw him wink at me. I winked back carefully letting him know things were perfect. Emmett was tucking into the food on the table and Esme and Carlisle were going on and on about what I had made for them.

Edward stood near the fireplace looking at me with his green eyes twinkling at me. I said that if we were going to have dinner on time I needed to get things on the road to sort of speak. I left him there watching me walk back into the kitchen. I had to take a moment when I saw how gorgeous he was standing there in black corduroys and a white shirt. Every time I looked at him I knew I loved him and was not letting him go.

I started putting the soup in the bowl when I felt hands around my waist. I felt my hair being moved slowly and a kiss being put on the back of my neck.

"You are breathtaking you know that. You took my breath away when you came into the room. I didn't know what to say. Everyone mentioned when you walked out how beautiful you looked."

He twirled me around and put his hands around my waist hanging on to me tight. He kissed me softly and slowly. Our tongues swirling together and we were in our own moment. I heard a rough cough behind us and saw Jasper standing there looking at us.

"You two don't need mistletoe. I came to help as everyone is gushing over everything out there. "

I blushed and handed him the soup. I grabbed the crustini make sure it would be under the soup when I plated it. I took things out of the oven carefully and Edward helped Jasper take them to the table. Alice was out there obviously barking orders where she wanted things. I took the last dish out and Alice pointed to where she wanted it.

I noticed everyone was wearing shades of blue, green, snow white and red. It was a beautiful sight. Carlisle sat at the head of the table and was going to move when he noticed me but I told him he was the head of the family and that is where he was going to sit. His chest got all puffy and if he could have preened like a peacock he would have. The wine had been poured with Rose getting water. I was going to drink water too but she said this was a party and it would not hurt her feelings if I had a glass.

Carlisle said to bow our heads as he was ready to say the prayer. Edward had told me long ago that they were not religious but when it came to the holidays they always said thanks for what they received and were about to receive. The words poured out of Carlisle's mouth like water in a bubbling brook. Every word meant something to all of us. He said how proud of his family he was and that his boys were the best thing that they had done. He was happy to be a grandfather and was happy to have his new daughters in his life. I had tears in my eyes when he was done and Edward kissed me when he noticed them.

The soup passed along with the rest of the dishes. I explained each one and what ingredients was in them. They all were shocked as to how much planning and work I had put into this. Carlisle and Esme both told me that they were proud of me. It made me feel warm and content deep down inside. We ate dinner and talked about what we wanted for the year. Emmett and Rose just wanted healthy babies. I knew what Jasper wanted and Alice said that she wanted the business to grow even further than it had. Edward said he was content with what he had in his life and that included me. I was asked what I wanted and for once I didn't have an answer.

For once I was not hoping for someone to love me, I was not hoping for happiness and I was not hoping for the best. I had it all and I was content.

Everyone enjoyed the dinner and Emmett was happy to hear that there were plenty of leftovers. I swear that man has a hollow leg. If any of their children take after him they are screwed in the grocery department. I got up and started bringing in dishes. Esme got up to help and so did Alice but I told them to sit down and enjoy themselves there was not much to it.

It didn't take much time to cover and put everything away. I did put the soup back in the original pot and quickly washed the bowl it was in. I took out the tiramisu and put it on dessert plates. I had made special sugar domes for them to be covered with. It served for a garnish for one reason but also hid the engagement ring for Alice. I also put the chocolate mousse in a bowl and put some white chocolate shavings on it. I made sure that morning to put the bottles of champagne in the fridge to cool. I took them out so they would be perfect for the moment that was about to happen.

I carefully prepped everything and took it out. I set it down on the side board making sure Alice was the last one to receive hers.

"Rose I am sorry but I had to make you chocolate mousse as I put rum in the tiramisu." I handed her the bowl. She had a huge smile on her face as she saw it.

"Bella I am ok with it. Your mousse is one of my favorites." I was happy that she would enjoy it.

I saw Alice take off her sugar dome and her mouth fell open. Jasper got out of his chair and went over to her and bent down on one knee.

"Alice, the moment I saw you that night I knew you were the one for me. You completed my heart and I would be so happy if you would become my wife."

Alice was smiling and crying and laughing and nodding yes. Jasper put the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms for the most passionate kiss ever. Everyone was clapping as I got up to go get the champagne. Esme must have been reading my mind because she took out the champagne flutes out of the hutch for me. Carlisle took it upon himself to pour everyone a glass. Rose sat there enjoying her sparkling water. We all told them congratulations and everyone got up to give the happy couple hugs and kisses. I needed some air so I went out to the back porch.

The night air sent goose bumps up and down my arms. It was clear and cold but I could see clouds rolling in. New snow would be here making everything fresh and new. The stars were twinkling against the jet black night. I was happy that my best friend was getting married. I was happy she found someone that made her life complete. My daemons reared their ugly heads again when I realized that this was the start of something special but the ending of it too.

I knew the moment he put that ring on her finger I was losing my roommate. I knew we would never lose contact even with us in business together. Our friendship was not like that. Even when we fought we were usually blubbering on each other apologizing at the same time. Alice completed me like I completed her. She brought out the fun side to my calm side. Hell even her fashion sense was rubbing off on me. I was going to miss her more than anything. I missed my parents and this was damn close to that kind of pain.

"Bella are you ok?" I felt his hands wrap around my waist and move my hair again to kiss the back of my neck. I felt him put his chin on my shoulder and he held me tighter.

I stood there listening to him breath and I knew I needed to open up to him about what was in my head. This was neither the time nor the place to be discussing it.

"Edward everyone is waiting for us. We need to go back inside before Emmett opens all the presents."

I slowly broke the embrace and noticed the frown on his face. I didn't mean to upset him when I did that. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him on his pouty lips.

"I am not pushing you right now about anything but we can talk about it later. You are right about Emmett. I don't know if Rose is going to have two kids or three."

Our fingers entwined as we went back inside. I was in no mood for dessert and I noticed that Esme had cleaned up. I was happy to see it cause I knew with the mood I was in I would have broken down in tears.

Everyone was in the living room staking claim to a couch or love seat. That left the big chair for Edward and me. I sat on the floor between his legs. He started rubbing my shoulders and I tilted back so I could give him a half smile. I resettled myself and noticed Alice looking at me weird. I am sure she was picking up something from me. She had the weird way of noticing my feelings coming off in waves. Emmett came out with a Santa hat on and a load of packages in his arms. He handed everything out and the boys decided to do rock, paper, scissors to decide who was to open first. Emmett won that battle and was happily sitting next to Rose with a big shit eating grin on his face.

Esme said that she wanted us to do stockings first. I told them Emmett had a special present just for him. I waved my finger at Alice and she knew I needed some help. I had put a box over the train so no one would see it. I told him to close his eyes as we came out with it uncovered. I had made a small full size train complete with red caboose. The whole thing was made of sugar cookies and held together by royal icing. It was decorated with cotton candy for the steam, licorice, sweet tarts, other cookies and any other candy I could find. I saw that Rose had both of her hands spanning his face so he couldn't take a peek.

"Emmett you can open your eyes now." Rose took her hands off and he leaped off the couch and almost took us down train and all.

He was talking so fast about how cool this was and how he was not expecting a small model of it. He was expecting a box of just regular cookies.

"You know Bella; she never does anything small or ordinary." I stuck my tongue out at Alice when she said that.

We saw Jasper reach for one of the cookie wheels and Emmett growled at him. It was so funny to see this huge man get so territorial over some damn cookies and candy. We were all laughing at him and Rose kept rolling her eyes. I was happy to see that all my hard work had not only paid off but was thoroughly enjoyed. We put the train on the dinning room table as it was cleared off now. We proceeded to open our stockings.

I had knitted the boys hats and they proudly wore them. The girls got beautiful scarves. Alice said I was sneaky keeping it from her but I told her she needed to have something from me on this day. Everyone loved the gage gifts and Emmett took off the cap I made for him and replaced it with the beanie Rose got him. It was quiet a site to see. I hadn't noticed before but Esme and Carlisle were taking turns taking pictures.

Rose opened the package that Emmett handed her. It was a beautiful mother and child pendant all done in diamonds. She started shedding small tears when he put it around her neck. He handed her another package and she cried harder when she realized he bought her a new range rover. He said she was not the mini van type and this fit her.

She handed him the one present she bought for him other than the gage gifts. He was excited to see that it was a gift certificate for sports memorabilia for his man room. She told him she didn't know what he would want so he could pick it out himself. The both kissed each other and it was so sweet and romantic I had to look away when he put his hands on her belly. Jasper and Edward both pitched in and got them a custom made playground set for the back yard. We all knew that the whole family would enjoy that. Carlisle and Esme bought them new appliances for their kitchen.

Alice handed them the package from us. Rose carefully opened it and unrolled the scroll that Alice had made. Their faces went blank as they read it. Alice winked at me and we both waited the tears again.

"We get to design our own gazebo?" Rose's bottom lip was quivering and there went the tears down her cheeks.

"We both knew how much you loved ours and when I was in Seattle I found a company that did custom ones. I am glad you like it." Alice piped up that she was glad she didn't have to keep the secret anymore. Rose and Emmett got up and hugged us both and said they couldn't wait to see it in their back yard.

Carlisle and Esme were next. He was so quiet when he realized what Esme had bought him. She found the exact pocket watch that his grandfather had years ago. In an unfortunate turn of events his grandparent's house was robbed and the one thing he cherished was taken. He kissed her hard on the lips as he held it in his hands. She opened the small box he handed to her and she started crying. She held up a beautiful diamond encrusted dragonfly.

She told us that on their first date he won her this dragonfly pin at a carnival. It was not diamonds but she loved it because it was from him. Carlisle mumbled something about his arm killing him for days from throwing the damn softballs. The pin was lost long ago during a move. She kissed him hard as he pinned it on her blouse. They boys all chipped in and had their family pictures put into special made albums for them. They also had all their family movies put on CD for them too. Alice and I had chipped in to get them a gift certificate so they would get new pictures of the twins every month. The ones we saw were so cute with the babies dressed up as rock stars and what not. They both loved it and Carlisle said he could see some renovating coming with all the new pictures.

Alice said the next present was from us to the Cullen men as she put it. The boys all got up and went into a circle around Carlisle as he opened the envelope. Huge smiles took over their mouths and then they went crazy. We explained we got them a box suite for life so they could see their favorite team the Seattle Mariners. Esme shook her head at them till she saw it. She saw how posh it was and I told them that even the girls would love to be in it. There was even room for the babies when they entered the family.

Jasper and Edward decided that we would all unwrap together. Edward handed me a package wrapped in blue wrapping paper. I carefully opened it leading to a velvet box. I opened it and my mouth fell open when I saw it was the jewelry set I wore the night of the ball. I saw Alice hold up the pearl set she wore that night to me.

I really didn't know what to say as I never expected this. The room was silent till Esme spoke up loud and clear.

"I know I told you that the sets were barrowed but I lied. I am sorry for doing it to you both. Both sets were from my mother. She passed them down to me and wanted me to pass them down to my daughter. I was blessed with sons and I knew I would give them to their soul mates. Rose has the other set so please accept them. They are not only from the boys but they are from me too."

I quickly got up and hugged her. This meant so much tome that she would give me something that meant so much to her. As I finished Alice was hugging her next. Jasper had bought Alice some other things too but her ring was the main present. Edward put a present in my hands but a scream made me drop it.

"Bella the design meeting is for my wedding dress isn't it?" She looked at me with a huge Cheshire grin on her face. I was wondering when it would dawn on her what I had done. She jumped out of Jasper's arms and into my lap and started kissing me all over. She kept telling me thank you over and over again.

"Enough Alice I love you but the only persons tongue I want to feel is Edward's." She stopped and looked around and then fell into laughter.

Everyone laughed and for once I was the one not blushing. Edward had fallen back into the chair with his face turning bright red. I got up and sat in his lap and put a kiss on his lips. He held on to me tight and I knew I was forgiven.

"Damn straight…the only tongue I want to feel is yours too." He kissed me hard and fast as Alice handed me my package.

I opened the wrapping only to find a piece of paper. I took me a while but then I realized he had done. I scooted around and looked at his smiling face.

"You are taking me to Las Vegas?" I saw him nod and then I had a fucking light bulb moment. I whipped my head around and saw Alice smiling at me.

"Miss Kellie is ready for us to go shopping when ever you decide when you are leaving."

We had both kept beautiful secrets from each other and for once I was happy about them.

"Edward you do realize you have gone to the dark side with Alice when it comes to shopping. There is no coming back from that." Everyone laughed at me and Alice stuck her tongue out at me and then smiled.

"Bella we have one more for you from all of us. Alice told that she heard your sewing machine late at night so we thought this might help." Esme handed me another envelope.

I carefully opened it as not to give myself a paper cut. I pulled out a gift certificate for the craft store. When I saw the amount I knew I couldn't accept it. Carlisle saw the look in my face and decided to speak.

"Bella we know we went over board on you but let us do it please. You have done so much for all of us. Please let us do something nice for you."

I didn't know what to say to a thousand dollar gift certificate other than nodding yes. I looked at Alice and she was waving a gift certificate to Miss Kellie's. We both had been spoiled more than we really deserved.

It was my turn and I put the small present I made for him in his hand. He opened it and smiled at me. It had taken me many nights of figuring out what songs to play and record for him. He knew what it was and told everyone about it. I wanted to play for them but my hand was still healing.

I put the final package onto the side of the chair and he opened that one too. I heard a sigh come out of his mouth when he saw the heart shaped key and unlocked the box. He saw the first letter and carefully took it out. I saw his eyes going back and forth reading what I had written.

_Edward,_

_You told me you never wanted to keep secrets from each other. This box holds my heart for you. The key is yours for eternity. These letters are my thoughts, hopes, dreams and nightmares. All for you to cherish, demolish or make come true. As long as we are together you will know what I am thinking. _

_I love you…-B-_

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. It was not an expensive present but it is what my heart told me to give him. He put the letter back and locked it back up. I knew that he would never part with it and I would add to it when I felt the need to. He looked into my eyes and I knew he loved it. He didn't need to say thank you with words. He simply put a soft kiss on my lips and I knew. I got up out of his lap and grabbed the last package that was by the gingerbread house.

"I know the babies can't open these but I thought you could be the proxy for them." I handed the big box carefully to Emmett and Rose.

Emmett put it on his lap and let Rose open it. I saw both of their faces glow when she pulled out the matching knit sets I had made for them.

"I knit them all in white that way if you wanted to you can use them for the christening if you have one. You won't hurt my feelings if you don't. "

Emmett put the box on the floor and put me into a huge bear hug.

"Emmett there is more please go sit down as I can't breath." We all laughed as he sat down.

Rose pulled the quilts out one by one. They matched the nursery perfectly. They were not identical though as I had quilted starfish onto one and fish onto the other. That way each twin would have their own blanket. Rose was in tears again and this time I went to her.

"Bella they are beautiful. When did you find the time to do these? " Emmett and Rose were both looking at them. Emmett held them up one by one so everyone could see. Alice and Esme were now crying with Rose too.

"Damn crazy women, who would have thought it, would take material to make them cry." Rose playfully smacked Emmett.

Everyone sat around talking about plans for the week. I told them dinner again tomorrow night as there were plenty of leftovers. All the men got up and cleaned up the mess. They also took things out to Emmett and Rose's house. Jasper took his things to his truck. We started taking about the plans we had for New Year's Eve. Esme had made plans at the spa again for us and I was looking forward to it.

Alice said she was spending the night with Jasper and said she would see me the next day. It was getting late and everyone slowly got up to go home. Rose and Emmett hugged us all again and said they would never forget what I had made or what we had done for them.

I went to the kitchen as Edward talked with his parents. I made sure everything was turned off and ready for the night. I heard the front door close and lock. I came out and the lights were all off including the tree. Edward was standing there looking at me. He had his box in his hands and took my hand leading me to the back door. I set the alarm and locked it. We slowly walked over to the coach house hand in hand.

I noticed he set down a bag on the couch. I assumed it was clothes or some other necessities. I told him to make himself comfortable as I went up to get of my dress. Wearing velvet was not the most brilliant of ideas and it felt great to get out of it. I pulled on soft pajamas, washed my face, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I was nearly at the bottom when I noticed the fire place was roaring, my guitar was floating through the air and Edward was reading one of the letters I wrote for him.

I went to sit next to him as he put it away and pulled me into his lap. I placed my head on his chest and felt his heart beating under his muscled torso. We didn't say anything for a long time but I knew he wanted to know why I left the party earlier. He slowly lowered us down on the couch with me on top and with his arms around on my back. I placed my head back on his chest and waited for the questions to be asked.

"Bella what happened tonight? We were all enjoying dinner then dessert and then Jasper asked Alice to marry him and you were gone."

I lifted my head up off his chest and put my arms under me with my chin on top. I looked into his eyes as he looked back at me with worry. Shit I didn't want to worry him as this was nothing to do about us.

"When Jasper asked me for permission to marry Alice I was elated. I knew that it would happen eventually as they revolve around each other. When she said yes I knew that tonight was the end. She is going to be moving out and I am going to be alone again. I don't know if I can deal with being alone again. I know it is stupid for a grown woman to be afraid but I am. I went from living with my parents to the Brandon's to living with Alice. I have never been on my own." I put my head back down on his chest and I felt him rubbing my back in circles.

"I am happy for her but jealous at the same time. How sick is that? My best friend, my sister is getting married and all I want to do is run from it."

"Bella there is nothing sick about that. You have been friends for a long time but I can tell you this, knowing Alice the way I do I don't think she is going to let this stop either of you from each other. I do know that Jasper wants her to move in to our loft but I told him no. I love my brother and I love Alice but I don't want to be around them all the time when are not there. How sick is that? Besides this may be a new journey for you. I think that living on your own will be the best experience for you."

"I now know how you felt the night I told you I cut myself and you freaked out. I don't want Alice to disappear. For as much as she drives me nuts I love her and I don't know what I would do if she was never to be in my life again." I felt tears slowly falling again.

"Bella my Bella, it will all be ok. You need to talk to her and tell her how you are feeling. I am sure she will understand. That is one thing that is Alice is she is understanding to a fault.

"Edward we both need help don't we?" I started laughing through my tears because this whole things was trivial compared to the lifetime Jasper and Alice were going to spend together.

Edward kissed my forehead and held tight to me. I heard the CD end and that left the crackling of the fire left to entertain the sound. I felt myself getting sleepy from being so comfortable and warm in Edward's arms.

We laid there listening to the fire crackle and pop. I was enjoying being in his arms and I never wanted this to end. I wondered what Edward would do if I asked him to move in with me. Was it moving too fast and would he freak out with all my quirky habits? Was it a step I wanted to take with him? I felt him kiss the top of my head as all of these thoughts swirled around in my brain.

"Bella you are falling asleep let me take you to bed ok. It will be more comfortable."

I pulled myself off of him and left Edward to make sure the fire was safe for the night. I fed the fish and locked the door and set the alarm. We went up to my room hand in hand. He rolled open the covers and crawled in. I went to his side and snuggled down into my spot, the spot I loved in his neck. I could feel the blood go through his veins, his soft breathing and it made me feel safe.

He lifted my chin and placed a soft kiss on my lips and we snuggled together. Christmas of 2008 would forever be engraved into my memory.


	65. Chapter 65

**I want to apologize for taking so long to get this out. For some reason this last part gave me fits. I don't own these characters I just make them have a good time. The songs for this chapter are "To Make You Feel My Love" by Garth Brooks, " "Angel in the Night" by Basshunter, "At Last" by Etta James and "All Shook Up" by Elvis. There is one more chapter after this and then the sequel but I will let you all know that next chapter. Yes I am evil LOL **

**BPOV/NEW YEAR'S EVE**

The past week had been one of the best weeks of my life so far other than opening Sugar and Spice. Edward and I had been attached at the hip kind of. He stayed with me as Alice had stayed with Jasper. We spent time enjoying each other's company. One morning he surprised me with breakfast in bed. The man can cook let me tell you. I had thoughts of us in the kitchen one day having fun. He took me to the park that we shared the picnic at. I was not sure how I liked it the best in daylight or moonlight. We spent time with everyone laughing, playing games and enjoying food that I threw together on a whim. We all fit in at the coach house. I woke up one morning to the Christmas tree gone. My little tree was put into its box and into my closet. The tree that had been in the fish tank was replaced with a big party hat that they could swim through. Alice had been busy as she carefully packed away everything at the main house too. I had made previous arrangement for the lights to be taken down too and Alice had made sure they were packed away too. I was so darn happy that I didn't have to do it that I told her I would never complain about shopping trips or make-over's again.

One night Edward and I were lying on the couch watching Blue Hawaii and he asked me about my guitar. After hearing the CD I made him he was curious as to what I sounded like in real life. It was something I had been so secretively about in the past but music was one thing we had in common among some other things. I went up to my room and grabbed it out of my closet. I came back down and slowly took it out and started playing for him. I played our song "Can't Help Fall In Love With You". When I set down my guitar Edward had a fierce look in his eyes that I was his last meal. I went up to put my guitar away and he pulled me into his lap. That one song led to a long make out session on the couch. Edward never pressured me into anything I didn't want to do. He was romantic, soft and slow and basically we never made it past French kissing.

I woke up and laid there all safe and cozy in Edward's strong arms thinking about tonight. I was finally going to give myself to him. I wanted this more than anything with him. I wanted to be more than his friend and girlfriend; I wanted to be his lover. It was way too early to be up so I snuggled back down and went back to sleep trying not to have a fucking panic attack.

I was woken to the bed bouncing and thought we were having a freaking earth quake till I realized I knew that bounce.

"Damn it Alice it is way to early for you to be that energetic. Leave us alone we need our sleep." I pulled the covers over our head and held tight on to Edward. He was now awake in a stupor wondering what the hell was going on.

"Do you think if we ignore she will go away?" I looked at him with his face all sleepy but looking damn sexy. I saw him nod his head no and kiss me on the lips.

"Bella, I have been forewarned by not only Alice but Rose and my mother to let you go. They have plans and as Alice told me if we don't abide by her rules there will be hell to pay!" I started giggling as he carefully tickled my side.

"Damn straight now get your asses out of that bed! Bella you need a quick shower, wear whatever you want but make it quick! As for you Edward, the Cullen men are waiting for you at Emmett's so quit snoggin my best friend and light a fire under your ass!" We heard her run down the steps and went back to kissing.

"Damn it I mean it! Don't make me come back up there! MOVE IT SLACKERS!" for someone so small her voice carried.

"I never should have gotten her that book on British terms. As much as I would love to stay in bed and kiss you some more I value my life more." I kissed him on lips and felt him laugh as we tried to kiss.

We both rolled out of bed and I went into my closet to pick out something easy to wear because I knew we had spa plans. Alice never really said what they all had planned but for a night like this I knew it was coming. Edward snaked his hands around my waist and started kissing my bare shoulders. I had worn a tank top to bed and he admitted he liked my bare shoulders. He told me he would see me tonight and to remember that he loved me. We shared a slow kiss and were interrupted again.

"Why are you still snogging and why are you not in the damn shower yet? Edward out now before I take you out myself." Alice had one of her hands on her hip and the other pointing to the door.

"I am going you pixie from hell! I will remember this for when you and Jasper need a moment!"

I could hear Jasper yelling downstairs for Edward to hurry the hell up. He went to give me another kiss and Alice pushed him out the door before our lips met. I frowned at her and hit the shower. I got showered and dresses as fast as I could without injuring myself. I came down stairs with my shoes in my hands and noticed the girls sitting on the couch.

"About damn time Bella! We have things to do and plans!" Alice was bouncing off the seat and I just stared at her.

"Let me get one cup of coffee in and I am yours. Good morning Rose and Esme, did she take you out too with her bossiness?"

I went in and poured myself a hot cup of coffee. I don't think I could have kept breakfast down but drink of the gods brought me back to life. I noticed everyone talking as I sat down on the couch.

"So Bella are you excited for tonight?" Everyone looked at me as I sipped my black nirvana.

"Of course I am excited about tonight. I have heard so much about this that I can't wait to see it!"

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor and then it dawned on me they were not talking about the party or showing Edward his loft. It was about us having SEX!!!

"SHIT!! Ok I am only saying this once and only once, my plans are still in affect and I am not saying another damn word. I have kamikaze butterflies in my stomach right now and you are all not helping them." I took another drink of my coffee to calm me down.

Everyone mouths closed and they smiled at me. Esme got up and sat next to me. I knew something was coming but nothing did. She just hugged me and kissed the top of my head. I really didn't want to go there with them and in that one little movement I was assured it was not going to be discussed.

We all got ready and went down to the limo that was waiting for us. I didn't put up a fight about this as tonight was a special night and we would never be able to be in the year 2008 again. We all climbed in and Alice mentioned we needed to stop off at Miss Kellie's first. She reminded me I still had to find gloves and shoes.

We drove along talking about the party and what to expect from those that were attending. Esme warned us that the Palmer's would be there and another couple that was just as bad as they were. I dawned on me I forgot to pack my overnight bag. I put my hands in my lap and thought I already fucked this up before it even began. Alice put her hands on my head and lifted it. There on the seat was a bag all ready packed and ready to go for me.

"Bella I packed it a few days ago when you and Edward were at the park. I knew you would be nervous and forget so please don't worry everything is there. "I sprang across the seat and hugged her nearly knocking her on the floor of the limo. We all laughed and made small talk again as we pulled up into the familiar store we all loved.

Everyone had everything they needed but me. I needed to find gloves as I felt self conscious with my hand still and I need to find shoes. We all walked in and Miss Kellie was waiting for us. She had out lines of beautiful shoes for me to try on. I was not sure what I wanted to go with as my dress was so beautiful that I didn't want to take away from it.

"Now Bella pick your shoes and then we can match the gloves to that. " She went off talking to everyone else and let me find what I wanted.

I found the perfect pair of stilettos. They were the purest color of silver I had ever seen and I knew they would give my dress the pop I needed. Everyone was happy to see what I found and Miss Kellie disappeared on all of us. She came back with matching silver gloves. They were simple but matched perfectly. I told her to wrap them up and I quickly paid for them before anyone else could. I grabbed my package and Miss Kellie said she would see us there. We got into the limo and Esme told us that she loved her so much that she invited her to the party. When it came to the people the Cullens knew it was a mix of the hoi polloi to blue collar and they all mixed well. Esme made sure no one was made to feel like the scum of the earth at anything she did.

We arrived at the spa and went in. I learned that we were going to have the full treatment. A pedicure, manicures, wraps, massages, steam baths, hair and make-up. I knew I wanted to get a touch up on my Brazilian wax. I knew pain was in my future but if it made Edward happy then I would be happy.

I went in and tried to hold my excitement for what was to come. Everyone went their separate ways and we would meet up in hair and make-up later. I was surprised that the touch up on my wax was not all that bad. I went for a steam bath instead of a wrap. I had some thing swirling around in my head that I needed to figure out. I wrapped the towel around my naked body and entered the room. Holy shit it was hot and I instantly felt like a baked potato.

We enjoyed the steam bath and Esme said she was heading to her message. She laughed as she saw us both in the mirror. For two women that were sweaty as hell we looked damn good. I went to my message and enjoyed every minute of it. With what Esme said to me and the women with the magic fingers my fear was gone. The kamikazes were gone and excitement replaced them. The woman finished up my message and led me to the shower room. She said to scrub the body and not the hair as that would come after.

I enjoyed the wonderful jets spraying on me, quickly toweled off and got dressed. I walked out and noticed Rose, Alice and Esme all waiting for me. We all walked into the room where we would get everything else. This place was a god send as they could work on our hands, feet and hair all at the same time. I decided to keep things simple and just get a French manicure on both my hands and feet. Esme interrupted us as we were trying to decide what to do with my hair. She held a small box in her hands and put it in mine.

"Bella I know I already gave you some of my grandmother's jewelry but I want you to have these too. I think they would match your dress perfectly and add to the beauty that is you. Before you say know Rose has some too and I have not given Alice hers yet."

I carefully opened the box and saw the most beautiful set of hair combs. They were in the art deco style and had stars all over the top of them. I knew they were diamonds but I was so happy to have them. I had tears in my eyes and told her thank you for giving them to me. Esme knew in her heart that I was not leaving their family and it was just a matter of time before I was going to be an official Cullen. In hear heart I was already her daughter.

The man put my hair into big soft curls. On each side he rolled it up and put a comb on each side. My hair style was very simple but it made my outfit. Some woman came before me and started on my make up. She kept it simple and old Hollywood. When she whipped me around in the chair I heard whistles from the girls.

There was Rose smiling at me. Her hair was left down but it was soft that it looked like spun gold. She had told us earlier in the week that her body was no longer hers. She had ventured into a new world with the end of this pregnancy. She glowed before but now it was like a nuclear glow.

Esme had her hair up in a simple chignon with the dragonfly pin that Carlisle had given to her pinned in it. I was wondering how they put it in till she said they sewed it in so it would not be lost. She looked beautiful and it was hard for me to think that she was going to be a grandmother of two soon.

Alice looked at me with a huge grin on her face. She had gone with a sparkle theme and had them spray her with glitter. Her hair was slicked back into tiny pin curls and I noticed she had some beautiful rose clips in her hair. I knew Esme had given them to her.

We were going to be the belles of the ball when we entered tonight. Esme told us that we would get dressed in their condo and we would enter with the men waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. Rose mumbled that they could just roll her down as she had troubles walking right these days. I said I would roll her down if she made sure I didn't kill myself. We all roared in laughter as I noticed Esme pay the bill. I was not going to make a fuss tonight even though I knew this trip had been expensive. I would go to the ends of the earth for these people and they knew it.

We got into the limo and Alice put on some music to get us into the mood. I noticed Esme taking pictures again. She was sneaky when she did that and I had some many pictures now of moments I missed that I was glad she was.

"Bella there is one more thing you need to see before we go get dressed for this evening." I realized she had finished the loft and wanted me to see it. I was excited to see it as she kept a lot of secret to me.

We drove along and talked about everything. It was nice to have women to talk to but I missed Angela. I had called her last night to say an early Happy New Year's as I knew they were going to some other town to celebrate. Alice had finally reached Mr. Xavier and we found out that his partner was in hospice and it was just a matter of time before he passed. She sent our love and if there was anything we could do to let us know. My heart was breaking for him as they had been together longer than most married couples I knew.

We pulled into the private garage that the Cullen's used at their building. Esme said she needed to check in with the crew that was pulling everything but she said she would do that after I saw the loft. Our dresses were already waiting for us but I made sure I didn't forget my shoes, gloves and over night bag. Going up in the elevator brought back the butterflies that were bombing my stomach. We got off at the top floor and I saw the familiar doors.

Esme walked to Edward's door and unlocked it. She let me go first so I would be the first one to see her magnificent work. She turned the light on and I saw how much work she had done for us. The once empty, lifeless hole was now a home.

A sectional sofa was in the middle in the color of a soft deep blue. A huge chair was opposite of it with an ottoman in front of it. The tables were in wood but were very simple and square. On the wall was the biggest plasma television I have ever seen. Underneath it was a low cupboard. It held all the components for the satellite, stereo and whatever else we would need. The fireplace mantel was in the same wood as the tables. There were lamps everywhere that would add a special glow to the room.

On the other end was the kitchen. It was done in the same wood as the rest of the room. The whole kitchen was stocked with all the cooking supplies a chef would ever need. Esme said that everything was the top of the line because she knew I loved to cook. I saw champagne and strawberries in the fridge when I opened it.

Esme then showed me that the dinning room table could be made into a huge table for whatever guests came by. It was then I spotted the baby grand piano. It shown in the soft light and I knew Edward would love it once he saw it. The one thing I had missed being with him this past week was he never had the chance to play for me. He wanted it to be all about me or us this past week, though he was awed when I played my guitar for him that night.

I looked around and took it all in. The room was done so well that it was modern for Edward yet old fashioned for me. The colors of blue, brown and green swirled so well together that I didn't want to add anything to it. I noticed the door to the bedroom and walked towards it.

"Bella we will be in Carlisle's and Esme room just take your time and we will be waiting for you." Alice walked out with everyone else and I heard the door shut behind me.

I walked into the bedroom and saw the most exquisite bed I have ever seen. It was a four poster bed topped off with a cap of classic molding at the top. It was big and chunky and inviting. There was a night stand on each side with a small lamp that was perfect for reading. I noticed a chair that matched the one in the living room was set near the window with a side table near it. Esme knew I loved to read, knit and everything else I could get my hands on. She made sure there was room for it though I am sure this was going to be a getaway place for us more than anything.

The huge walk in closet was organized to a tee. I noticed some of Edward's clothes in the drawers when I opened them. Rose told me at one time that Edward kept his clothes in one of the file drawers for when he needed a work out or what not.

I walked into the bathroom and I had to make sure I was breathing before I passed out. Before me was the biggest claw foot tub. It was perfect and I could see us taking many bubble baths in it together. The shower had so many shower heads on it I knew I would never be stressed out here. The bathroom was in the same shades as the rest of the loft. I put my over night bag in the closet and put everything I brought where it needed to go. The special lingerie I bought for tonight was put into a special drawer that Alice had marked that way Edward would never find it.

I noticed some boxes on the floor and made a mental note to ask about them. Everything was perfect and it was us. Esme had done this for us because she knew we were not letting each other go. I was so calm that I tripped over the soft rug that was on the floor when I realized just what tonight meant. I had to sit down on the couch to get myself back together before I saw the girls.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked up. Alice was looking at me in all her sparkling glory.

"Alice I am sorry I didn't hear you come back in. I thought you were over with Rose and Esme."

"I was but decided this was the best time to talk to you. I don't want to ruin either of our nights but we need to discuss some things." I knew this was coming I just didn't think it was going to happen this soon.

"Go ahead Alice; I can't say I am not surprised." I turned to her and put my legs into myself.

"Bella I don't want to leave you alone. Crap I don't mean that…shit…this is not coming out right. Jasper asked me to move in with him. With us being engaged now he doesn't want to spend a moment alone without me. We have always been there for each other and lived together. I don't want you to feel like you are being left out or that I am….."I stopped her before she made this even harder on herself that she already was.

"Alice I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I was just hoping for later but I will be ok. I think it will be good for me to be on my own and not rely on you to much. I want you to be happy and Jasper fits that bill. Be happy Alice and enjoy every day. Besides we are still in business with each other so it is not like we are not going to see each other. You can't get rid of me that easily. So when is moving day?"

"We thought we would do it when you and Edward go to Las Vegas. I know this is going to be hard on you we don't want to make it worse. Shit….this is so not going as well as I thought it would."

Alice started crying and we just held each other. I didn't shed any tears which shocked the hell out of me. I think deep down inside I was relieved that it was happening. Instead of her consoling me I was consoling her for a change.

"Alice I am ok like I said with all of this. If that is what you want that is fine with me. If you want to put it off till we get back then that is fine too. I am not helping you pack your damn closet though. I may get lost and never been seen again. So quit crying you are going to ruin your makeup." We both howled in laughter and she mentioned something about it being water proof. She said that she was going to go get dressed and would leave me for a while.

Once I was calm and collected I opened the door and locked it. I went to where the girls were and heard music playing when I knocked on it. Alice opened it and told me it was about time. We all laughed and I joined them on the couch.

Alice finally asked where the boys were and Rose replied with paintball. Esme said they needed to do something manly before getting into their monkey suits. The image of Edward in his tuxedo sent shivers up my spine. He looked handsome in anything he wore but in a tuxedo he was drop dead gorgeous.

Esme had checked on the work downstairs and said things were fine. She still felt bad that Alice helped but not me. I told her I was fine with it. I was happy to be out on the dance floor and not in the kitchen for once. We all got up and decided it was time to start dressing.

"Someone help me please!" We all turned around and poor Rose couldn't get herself up out of the couch.

Alice started giggling and I was mortified as this was Rose she was laughing at. Rose started laughing and then we all joined in. Rose said it was damn funny watching me be mortified at her trying to get off the couch the best way she could. I hugged her sideways and told her she was beautiful. Rose said thank you.

As we all got dressed Rose mentioned for the first time in their marriage she had said no to Emmett.

"Look at me I can't even get off a damn couch let alone have sex. My poor husband had to relieve himself because I wasn't in the mood!" Rose was near tears and we calmed her down.

Esme told her not to worry that Emmett had talked to her the day after it happened. Rose was mortified and went to look for a fork to do herself in. She was laughing when she came back with set of baby silverware.

"I saw them in the store when I was shopping for Edward and Bella and couldn't help myself." We all looked at them and they were beautiful.

"Rose I explained to him what was going on. I know you gave him those books but I don't think he quite read them. He skimmed them and I told him he needed to read them or he would never understand what the last months were going to be like." She had her dress on and was putting on her shoes.

"No wonder I caught him reading late at night. I just don't want to lose us in having our children. I love him with my whole heart and I know the first few months are going to be rough. I just don't want us to burn out. Hell I tried to get myself off and I couldn't reach it!"

We were all howling when she said that. It came out of her mouth like it was natural. That was what I loved about Rose. She was soft, gentle and fierce but could be a potty mouth too. Esme laughed and said that had happened to her too. I didn't know whether to blush or start laughing again. Everything went silent and we all got the giggles again. I gave up and started to get dressed.

We helped Rose get into her dashing red dress. Even pregnant she was daringly beautiful. Her long blond hair was flowing over her shoulders and the earrings Emmett gave her years ago were sparkling in her ears. She sat down and watched the rest of us get ready. It was fucking hilarious with the four of us in their bedroom so Esme said we were all girls and she walked out into the living room in her bra and underwear. We all followed suit and it gave us more room to get dressed in.

Alice got stuck in one of the layers of her dress and we all came to rescue her. I found it funny that she was the flustered one about tonight yet I was the one going to have sex for the first time. She said that it wasn't funny that she wanted the Cullen's to be proud of her being she was becoming one of them.

Esme quickly got dressed and then helped me zip up my dress. I was glad that it had a built in bra. Knowing my luck my headlights would be at full beam coming down the stairs and I would die of embarrassment before the party even started.

"Bella I brought these so you could wear them tonight." Alice handed me the diamond earrings I had received for Christmas. I had totally forgotten about earrings as was glad she remembered them.

I slipped on my shoes and buckled them making sure they were secure. I slowing pulled on the gloves as not to hurt my healing hand. I could tell my hand was healing as it was itchy all the time. I had a follow up appointment during one of the days with Edward. The doctor saw that everything was healing just fine and decided to take out the stitches. I saw Edward wince when he saw my ever so healing scar. He saw it the night he changed my bandages but it still pained him to see it.

"I am sure people are arriving and I need to be with Carlisle. You girls take your time and come down when you are ready. Rose knows the right floor to get off of and just follow her."She kissed us all and left us to primp and preen.

Rose pulled her fingers through her hair and did one more quick spray with the hair spray. Alice made sure there was not a wrinkle to be found and made sure she put on enough sparkle for the night. I just did a turn around and made sure I had nothing on my teeth. Rose said let's go get our men and we walked out the door locking it behind us.

"Bella don't worry about a thing tonight. I am going to slip out and make sure everything is set up the way you wanted it. That is why you saw all those boxes. I found special candles that don't need to be lit. It will be romantic and perfect for the both of you. "Alice kissed me on the cheek and we watched the numbers go down on the elevator.

I heard the bell ding and we followed Rose of the elevator. We came into a foyer all decked out in columns of black, white and gold balloons. People were mingling about taking off their coats at the coat check and slowly heading down the stair case.

Rose had told us originally this was to be more offices but Carlisle had such a giving heart that they left this open for events like this that they threw. Many times a year they threw fundraisers for different charities that they were involved in.

I saw Rose go carefully down the stairs. Alice followed but she turned around and gave me a wink. I decided to jump right in and see what this party was all about. I walked down the stairs and was in awe of the room.

The room took up the entire floor of their building. There was a black and white checkered dance floor and there were tables all around it. Each of the tables was either covered in one of the colors that matched the balloons I had just seen. Some of the tables had massive arrangements of feather plums while others had small centerpieces of white roses. There was a huge orchestra playing big band hits and a DJ set to the side for spinning records for the younger crowd. A small room was off to the side and I could see waiters bringing out trays of hor'dorves. They were decked out like penguins on their march for freedom. It was all breathtaking as I looked at it from the top of the stairs.

A voice broke me out of my dream and I knew immediately knew who it was.

"Bella my dear it is so glad to see you here! We heard you were with Edward Cullen. We tried for years for him to meet our daughter and he was always too good for her." Mrs. Palmer's words came slurring out of her mouth. She had one to many cocktails already and tried to hold steady on to her husband. He smiled a weak smile and whispered an apology. He pulled her along to the coat room so they could leave. I chuckled and thought she had started the party early this year.

I saw everyone sitting at a table reserved for us but Edward was no where to be found. I pursued the crowd looking for his hair that I loved to put my hands through. I felt hands wrap around my waist and a warm kiss being placed on my bare shoulder.

"Bella do you realize most of the men noticed you as you came down the steps? That dress is lethal and I am not letting you go the rest of the night."

I turned around and saw the familiar twinkle in his eyes covered with lust. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed the lips I loved. I was not going to let him go either and tonight was just the beginning. He led me over to their table and we joined everyone else.

**EPOV/NEW YEAR'S EVE**

The past week had been pure bliss with Bella and me. We spent every minute we could with each other. I surprised her with breakfast one morning. I remember seeing her sleeping with her hair spread around her face looking so peaceful. She had this habit of pursing her lips together when she was dreaming. The thing that I loved to listen to her at night was her sleep talking. It was always comical and it always ended up with me on her lips. Lately the sleep talk had been strange with words like I don't want pain, I don't want to hurt him and it had me puzzled. Bella was very open with her feelings now but deep down inside she still had her secrets. I just wish she would share them with me.

One morning after spending a night talking I crept downstairs and whipped up some chocolate chip pancakes and some fruit salad for her. I put everything on a tray and carried enough food up for the both of us. I carefully woke her up placing my hands on her cheeks and kissing her softly. I saw her eyes flutter and a smile on her face when she saw me. We both thoroughly enjoyed the food I made and she told me anytime I wanted a turn in the kitchen she was game. I saw a blush come over her face and she said she would love to cook with me sometime. I hoped that it would happen soon rather than later.

Dad, Jasper and I went into the office one day. I know I didn't want to leave Bella but she said she would meet up with Alice as she had plans up her sleeve for them. With the three week trip business was pretty much kept up though we still needed to check on things. Emmett stayed home to be with Rose as she was having a rough day. My poor sister-in-law was now having Braxton Hicks contractions and from what we were told they were painful but normal. We all knew that these babies were going to come before their due date. Emmett had gone to her doctor's appointment and the doctor told them that any day they could stay in the womb was better but if they did come now everything would be ok. The one thing we were worried about was how their lungs were developing. We were all relieved to hear that things were fine and the babies were healthy.

Jasper was with dad going over prospects for the sites in Los Angeles and Chicago. I was busy putting orders in for the materials we needed. We were not due to break ground for another couple of months but the materials for these projects were special and needed time to be found. I was on the phone with a supplier when I saw Bella standing at the door of my office. She was standing there smiling at me all decked out in snow pants, boots, coat and one of the hats she had knitted. I smiled at her back and quickly ended the conversation as we were done anyway.

"Surprise! We came to kidnap you and take you sledding. Alice mentioned that the park you took me to has some great hills." Damn she looked hot looking like the stay puff marshmallow man.

When she walked over to me I could hear ever step she took with the swishing sound of the fabric between her legs. She looked beautiful and I was so glad she was mine. She sat down in my lap and kissed me. Her lips were cold but I soon warmed them up.

"I hate to break Alice's bubble but neither Jasper nor I have anything here to wear."

"Edward never underestimate Alice. She riffled through both of your closets and brought it with us. I made hot cocoa and snacks. I know you have work to do but we both missed you." She started pouting and damn it had an effect on me.

"I give, you and Alice win. I can't help but give into that beautiful face." She smiled and put her arms around my neck hugging me tightly.

I felt something hit us both and someone yelling to get our asses on the move. We both laughed as it was Alice clueing us in on her schedule. I was thankful I was not in business attire and quickly got into the snow pants, coat, boots, hat and put the mittens in my pocket. We met Alice and Jasper in the lobby and headed out for an afternoon of fun. I had to chuckle that Alice was in a hot pink outfit while Bella was in blue. Nothing ever changes when it came to colors for those two.

We spent the day laughing and sledding and throwing a snowball fight. I loved that Bella sat in between my legs as we sped down the hills. On our last run for the day we hit a snow burm and were thrown into a snow pile. I thought Bella was going to lose it but all she did was laugh her ass off with snow all over her. Her laughed echoed through the park and it made me exuberant that she was in my life. We found our gazebo and enjoyed the food Bella made. It was getting late and we headed back home full of laughter and love.

I heard Bella yelling at someone about letting us sleep but I knew it was Alice. I knew the girls had plans for today as tonight was the party. I had tried for days for Bella to tell me what she was wearing. She held strong and said that it would be a surprise but I would enjoy it. The next thing I knew the covers were being pulled off and a very stern Alice was looking us. She told Bella to get her ass in gear and get ready. She then told me Jasper was waiting for me downstairs. We were both sitting up in bed and staring at the mad pixie in front of us. We both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. I leaned over and kissed her lips and admired her bed hair. Even looking that bad she was breath taking to me. I stole one more kiss before Alice pulled me off the bed and shoved me out the door and down the stairs. I heard Bella yell I love you and sorry. Mom, Rose and Jasper were snickering as I came down the stairs.

"Jasper I would not be laughing if I were you, you are the fool who is marrying that pink freak. I love her dearly but damn it she is strong for someone that is so damn small."

We both kissed mom and Rose and headed out. I was not sure what we were doing today but I am sure it would entail talking about the girls and how much we missed them. Emmett was already in the truck waiting for us. We drove off and headed to pick up dad from the house. Dad was happy to see us all together. We all loved getting together but we enjoyed these father/son days too.

"So what are we doing today?" Jasper asked as we sat in the driveway.

"I thought about making reservations for us to go skiing but then reality hit me and there would be a lot of talk about the girls so how about we just go grab some lunch and talk?" That was dad ever the thinker of us and our relationships.

Our dad was one of the most important and smartest person we knew other than our mother. He was there when we needed some advice and he was there to kick our ass when we needed it. He never got mad but when he did he blew his top but there was always a lesson behind it. Our mother was a lot like him though her anger didn't go from zero to fucking pissed off in two seconds. Our mother liked to stew and plot our demise.

We somehow got into the conversation of when they caught us drinking. I was 14; Jasper was 15 and Emmett 16. Mom and dad had gone out to some charity event for the evening and left us on our own. They trusted us with enough pizza, pop and movies to make us delirious. Somehow Emmett got his hands on a bottle of tequila and decided that it was a smart thing to do shots. It was not his smartest idea but at the time we were all for it. Shot after shot we down the bottle and the drunker we got. Our parents came home to find Jasper passed out in the bathroom with his head on the toilet, Emmett was passed out upside down on the couch with the bottle on his toe and I was found passed out on top of the dinning room table.

"We are never going to live that one down are we? Hell I still have nightmares about the hangover I had." Jasper chuckled as we pulled into the sports bar we loved.

Our parents put us all into bed and never said a word. The next morning we were woken with reveling blaring on a loud speaker and all of us falling out of our beds holding our heads. Mom came in through cleaning supplies at us and said that we were her slaves till we died. Jasper had to clean out the kitchen cupboards and put everything back the way mom wanted it. I had to dust the house from top to bottom and Emmett had to sweep, mop and vacuum every floor in the house. Every time Emmett moved he moaned. We were all laughing and dad said we had learned our lesson. We never drank from that day on until we reached legal age.

We walked into the sports bar and each section catered to a different sport. Emmett found us a table and we sat down. We didn't have to order as the waitress knew what we wanted. Hot wings, nachos, potato skins and enough fries to choke a horse were brought out to us. We forgo the beer but chose their homemade root beer instead. Emmet was the first one to dig in as usual.

"I have something to tell you all."Jasper helped himself and poured drinks for all of us.

"I asked Alice to move in with me." Emmett and dad looked at him. I knew it was coming with the talk Bella and I had at Christmas.

"I am not surprised with you two getting engaged. I am happy for you both." I patted his back showing him support.

I really was happy for them. He had found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. I loved Bella just like he loved Alice. I knew I was going to ask her to marry me eventually but with all that happened I didn't want to rush her into anything.

"Edward I am happy that you said that but when we talked about it Alice was worried about Bella. I don't want to make things worse for her. Alice said she had never lived on her own and I don't want to cause her any pain."

"Jasper she knows it is coming. I don't know if you noticed but after you got engaged she left abruptly. Bella will be ok but I think the nights will be hard for her."

Emmett decided to belch the loudest burp I have ever heard and then said there is more where that came from. Jasper rolled his eyes at him. Emmett opened his mouth and showed us all his mouth full of food.

"Emmett you are a child. Poor Rose is going to have three children to deal with. You do realize you are going to have to grow up sometime?"

Emmett closed his mouth and got serious on us all.

"Damn it….I do realize I have to grow up. Rose has been through so much and I am not sure how the both of us are going to do with two babies. I am scared shitless that I will lose anyone of them. We went from being a married couple living the life we wanted and now we are in a mortgage and have twins on the way. Fuck I can't lose them…"

We all sat there looking at him. My brother was the joker in the family and rarely opened up to us like this unless it was important as he went to Rose for that.

"Son I know life for you is scary as hell but I am sure Rose thinks the same thing. When your mother and I were first married we had the same life. When she told me she was expecting I was never more scared and more excited in my life. It got better for the both of us as Jasper and Edward came along. Believe me when I say this these babies are going to put more grey hairs on your heads but the memories are going to be worth it. Your mom and I are here for the both of you never forget that. We love all of you." Dad meant every word of it when he said it to Emmett.

"Not only will these kids have the best grandparents but the best uncles around. Alice will make sure they are the best dressed and I know Bella will give them more love than anyone of us combined." I agreed with Jasper on that one.

"I know you do not want to know the sex of either of them but what do you really want?" I knew Jasper would ask it.

"I want them to be healthy. I have to admit I would love to have boys. To be able to show them the things that dad taught us would make me so damn proud." Emmett's chest puffed out.

"So what if there is one of each?" I had to ask.

"I will still have a son to share with all of you and a daughter that will never date till she is 30. The thought of me having a daddy's girl would make me happy too. So what about the both of you? Have you discussed this with Alice and Bella?"

"I think eventually Alice and I will have kids. We discussed it but we both came to the conclusion that Alice just wants to enjoy us for awhile." Jasper helped himself to another plate of food as he looked at me.

I hoped deep down inside that I would be forgotten about. During my week of bliss with Bella her doctor called and it worried Bella. I knew she had been seeing the doctor but she never would tell me why. She went into the other room and when she came back she was crying. When she sat on the bed she wrapped her arms around her legs and I knew it was going to be a long night. She finally told me about her history of dealing with PCOS. She pulled out papers out of her desk and I read them. I felt horrible for her. She finally admitted to me that she was scared as her test results had some back and she was being put on another drug to help. She was shaking and crying as she told me she didn't want me to give up my chance to have a family. I pulled her into my arms and told her no matter what I was not going anywhere with out her by my side. She cried herself to sleep that night in my arms and I spent the night awake and reading. I knew that Bella was the one and it didn't matter to me if we had biological children or not.

I sat there spilling this all out to my brothers and father. After it had all come out no one knew what to say.

"Edward I had no idea. Poor Bella….I am sure our pregnancy has been hard on her. I am so sorry." Emmett had this forlorn look on his face.

"Emmett I asked her about that and she said that it didn't upset her at all. She thinks of Rose as her sister and couldn't be happier for the both of you. I don't think she would have done the nursery and made all those beautiful things if she wasn't. We will work through it just like everything else. Hell we will adopt if she wants children. I am not pushing her into anything she doesn't or does want at this point." I sucked down my root beer and poured myself another one.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Dad was open and honest about that.

"Someday yes but right now we are just enjoying each other and no not that you idiot." I rolled my eyes at Emmett raising his eyebrows at me.

"It would never make me happier to make love to Bella but she wants to take it slow and if that is what she wants then she gets it. Though I have the worst case of blue balls and my five fingered friend is getting tired." The waitress brought over more food for us to share as we all laughed.

"Edward I am proud of you son. You have opened up so much since Bella came into your life. No matter what I don't see her going anywhere without you." Dad was right.

"I hate to break into this love fest but I have more good news." We all looked at Jasper wondering what the hell it could be.

"I don't know if you realize but the house next door to Bella and Alice is for sale. Well was for sale. I bought it yesterday for us to live in. Edward I love you but I see us needed more space than what our loft has. I know it is three bedrooms but I have a feeling her clothes will take up two rooms alone. "We all laughed and congratulated him.

He said that Alice didn't know yet but when he asked her to move in he saw sadness in her eyes. This way Bella and Alice could still see each other whenever they wanted even though they worked together. We realized how late it was getting and we paid the check.

"Hey didn't we forget our tuxedos for tonight?" Emmett asked as he got into the truck.

"No Alice made sure everything we needed would be in dad and mom's condo ready for us. We are under strict orders to get dressed and meet them in the ballroom. "Jasper pulled onto the highway and soon we were on our way to our building.

Jasper hit the button to open the doors to the private garage we used. I noticed none of the girls cars were here and figured out mom probably reserved a limo for them. We all went up in the elevator and went into our parent's condo. Jasper was right there were our tuxes all ready for us. Jasper sighed seeing that there was no pink involved. We got dressed and dad had to help Emmett untangle himself from his bowtie. We did a check to make sure everything was ready and headed down to the masses.

As we entered the so called ballroom I noticed mom had out done herself again. There were black, gold and white balloons everywhere. She always had a big band to play but this year she added a DJ also. Mom knew how to throw a party and this year was no different. Dad pointed out the table as he said he was going to wait for mom. They needed to mingle and welcome everyone before we all sat down.

Our parents always made sure that all the crew members were invited along with their wives or girlfriends. The family friends were here along with the group of people that needed to be invited or they would make life difficult. Mom never liked the politics of the rich but she went along with it as long as no one she loved was hurt.

I noticed that the Palmer's were here and the wife was drunk off her ass. It was rude, deplorable behavior and I felt bad for her husband. I saw Jasper and Emmett whispering to each other at the table and I knew they were talking about what we were all seeing.

"The rumor is the son is in a shit load of trouble and this time daddy's money can't bail him out. With his past record the judge is going to throw the book at him. His poor mother was sloshed before they arrived." I over heard the murmurs next to me.

I never understood why our parents never gave us what we wanted up until now. They made us work for what growing up. They never bought us our cars, gave us spending money or anything else that was not out of the realm of putting food in our mouths, a clothes on our bodies and a roof over our heads. For most kids that were born into money we were different. We never were in trouble other than what we did at school. We excelled at extra curricular activities and we were all valedictorians of our classes. I was so proud that they instilled in us the power to become the men we were meant to be and to not take anything for granted.

I stood against the wall as a waiter waltzed by with a tray full of champagne. I took one as Jasper did. Emmett told the waiter something and he nodded. I was sure that Emmett had him bring back sparkling cider or sparkling water. Emmett didn't drink as long as Rose didn't. He couldn't be pregnant or give birth but he would give up what he needed to give up. After hearing how scared he was about everything it put him in a new light in my eyes. The protector of the family was finally admitting to a weakness he had no control over. I felt bad for him at first but I knew I would be in his shoes one day.

I saw mom come slowly down the stairs. Dad waited at the bottom bowing at her and then kissing her hand. She blushed and kissed him on the lips as they went off to welcome everyone. I saw Alice and Rose come down the stairs laughing with each other. Alice had her arm interlinked with Rose's as Rose kept her other on the banister. Alice was beautiful dressed in her party dress sparkling all over the place. Rose was breathtaking in her red dress and her protruding belly. Jasper and Emmett we out of their seats as soon as they saw me smile at them, they knew the loves of their lives were here.

Jasper and Alice were the first ones to arrive at our table. He was ever the gentlemen as he held her chair out for her. Emmet was carefully leading Rose over and held her chair out for her. I noticed that extra water was put on the table for Rose. It was then I noticed our table was close to the bathroom so Rose didn't have far to go.

I saw Mr. Palmer carefully led his wife up the stairs with their daughter and son-in-law in tow. I could tell the son was embarrassed just as much as the husband was. I heard the daughter's hyena laugh float through the room and noticed she was laughing with someone in blue. I stood there listening to my family talk at the table. I heard someone ask me a question so I turned my head to look at them. Alice wanted to know were our parents were. She wanted to make sure the crew she told Esme about was doing their job. I saw a huge smirk on Rose's face as she was looking at the steps and I turned my head around to see what she was looking at.

Bella was slowly coming down the stairs. She took my breath away when I saw her. Her bare shoulder, the slit up to her thigh and my pants getting tighter would make this night very hard to endure. I tried to rearrange the boys but I heard my brothers smirking at me while I stood there. I glared at them and mouthed fuck you to the both of them. I looked back up and locked eyes with Bella. She smiled a soft smile and walked over to me never breaking the eye contact we had.

As she walked across the dance floor every man in the room was staring at her. I wanted to yell "MINE" and back the fuck off. As I saw her coming closer I just watched and took in how beautiful she looked tonight. She shook me out of my stare as she put her gloved hands on my face and kissed me softly.

"Hi handsome, I missed you today." I swear I could hear her purring in my ear as she embraced me.

My brother's mouths fell open when they saw how she looked. I think I heard their teeth clink when Alice and Rose shut their mouths for them. I heard a wolf whistle from Emmett and Rose smacked him on the head. Bella laughed and said it was ok as she felt beautiful that night. I didn't like the way the gloves felt on my skin and immediately took them off of her. She tried to stop me saying they were there to cover up her injured hand but I didn't care. I carefully peeled them off her and threw them to our table. I picked up her hand and kissed it where there were no longer stitches.

"Bell I am not letting you go for one minute tonight. My god you are beautiful. No wonder you wouldn't tell me what you were wearing." I saw her blush as I kissed her forehead.

My parents came over as dinner was being served. I pulled out her chair and noticed my grandmother's hair combs in her hair. My mom was taken with Bella and loved having three daughters to dote on now. The waiters came out and served the first course. We made small talk about how mom how out done herself once again. Alice asked how everything was going and was happy to hear that the company she used was living up to its normal standards.

I was not sure what I ate as I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. I kept my hand on her thigh and felt the silky fabric under it. I have never loved her more than this moment. To me she was always beautiful no matter what she wore but tonight it radiated from her. For once she saw how beautiful she was.

Our table was cleared off and I heard the band start up. One by one each couple got up to dance. Mom and dad were like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers on the dance floor with their fancy twirls. Alice looked so tiny in Jasper's arms but he protected her as they danced. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Rose didn't want to dance but Emmett said a few wouldn't hurt her. I saw him with his hands around her belly slowly taking it all in. Rose bent her head around and put a very passionate kiss on my brother's lips. Many other couples were dancing and enjoying the evening. This night was magical as it was saying good-bye to one year and welcome another.

I got up out of my chair and asked Bella to dance with me. She replied with but of course and I took her out to the dance floor. The band was playing one of my parent's favorites and I knew Bella didn't know how to dance but I knew she trusted me. I put my hands around her and she was biting her lip just like she always did when she was nervous.

I went very close to her ear and told her not to worry as I would not let her fall. She kissed me again and we danced looking into each others eyes. Her deep brown eyes were sparkling from all the lights. I never noticed just how deep she looked at me through them.

We danced through several songs and decided to sit out a few. When we sat at the table and Alice was no where to be seen. Rose mentioned something about making sure things were set up right or something like that. The waiters had set up a dessert bar for everyone to enjoy for the rest of the night. I offered to get Bella something but she said no as she was fine.

Emmett had Rose's feet in his lap and was slowly rubbing them. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. After him telling us just how he felt I noticed how different he was. I knew he was going to be the best father and those babies were going to be the center of his world other than Rose.

Alice were gone awhile but returned with a smile on her face. I asked if everything was ok and she said everything was perfect. I felt Bella tense up when she said that and asked her what was wrong. She said nothing and wanted to dance again. The DJ was starting to spin records and everyone was dancing now. Mom and dad were taking a break as the fast music was not their type.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper and nodded my head. We all got up and Jasper went over to the DJ and told him what song we needed. I knew Bella would love this and the rest of them would get a kick out of us making asses ourselves. We stood off to the side of the room and waited for the music to start.

"A well I bless my soul  
What's wrong with me?  
I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree  
My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!"

We all skidded out on the floor and started gyrating our hips to the music. Jasper started playing air guitar and Emmett pulled out his Elvis sneer. We all saw our parents and our girls laughing. Alice had tears coming out of her eyes. Rose was laughing while holding her belly then got up and ran to the bathroom which in turn made everyone laugh harder. I could hear Bella's laugh ring through the air. I never wanted it to end. Rose came back to the table and made a "phew" gesture which had everyone laughing again. The music ended and everyone was on their feet clapping and whistling. The rest of the party was joining in with them.

"You need to warn me if you are going to do that again so I can make sure I have depends on. I nearly didn't make it that time." Rose kissed Emmett on the lips hard as we laughed.

Alice was telling Jasper he should take guitar lessons and really learn how to play. I was surprised he said he had been thinking about it. Our parents told the girls it was normal for us to embarrass them. Mom had tears in her eyes as she looked at all of this.

"I am just so happy to see Edward so happy. The past years have been so hard. All you have done is stand against the wall and grimace. Bella thank you for making him happy again."

Mom got up and hugged each of our girls and sat down. I didn't know what to say other than I felt bad at all the years I made everyone miserable.

"Mom I don't like seeing you cry but I agree with you. I have never been more happy and more in love. I love you Bella." I turned to her and kissed her. She was blushing but it was soft pink and I loved seeing it on her.

We spend the rest of the evening dancing, mingling and talking to the other guests. I noticed it was near eleven and the party was really getting powerful. Every single person was enjoying themselves and reveling in the electricity that was in the air. Emmett got up and helped Rose out of her chair and told us that they were ending this night early. They hugged us all and wished us all a Happy New Year. They said that they would see us tomorrow night. I saw Rose whisper something in Bella's ear as she hugged her. It was tradition that New Years Day we celebrated with the leftovers from the party and relax with each other. We were all meeting in mom and dad's loft this year.

I had our song played by the big band and asked Bella to dance with me. We slowly went out to the dance floor. As I heard the music start I held on to her tight and she put her head on my chest. This night was a perfect in my mind as were together and I loved her. I took her around the dance floor watching her try not to step on my toes. She was so embarrassed when she stepped on them earlier but I told she could step on me anytime as long as she was in my arms dancing with me.

"Edward I am a little warm can we take a break for awhile?"She looked at me with those big brown pools of hers and I couldn't say no.

She took my hand and we headed up the stairs. She turned around and smiled at who was left at our table. I saw my mother and Alice blow her kisses and give her the a-ok sign. We headed to the elevator and she pushed the code to the floor our private condos were on. I figured that we were going to enjoy some quiet time before the ball dropped. We got out when the doors opened and on the table in the foyer was a key with a blue ribbon on it. She looked at the key and had a weird look in her face but then grabbed it and headed to the door that I was familiar with.

"Bella I thought we were heading to my parents…" She put her finger on my lips and unlocked the door.

As she opened it she stepped aside and slowly pushed me in. Before me was something I was not expecting. My empty shell was like my heart for so long. I could never come up here and enjoy it without Sarah. I looked around and tried to take it all in. It was so overwhelming for my brain to take in that I had to sit on the huge couch and think. I sat down and put my head in my hands and let the moment over take me. I heard Bella close and lock the door behind her. I could hear her moving around the room as I sat there. I felt her hands on my knees and I looked at her. My beautiful Bella was kneeling in front of me smiling at me with all the love that she had.

"Bella…who…what...how?" She put her hands on my face and kissed me.

"When you were all gone for those three long weeks your mom showed me each of the rooms. When I saw this one I knew I had to do something about it. Your mom did all the decorating for us. She wanted this to be our place for us to get away when we needed it. We did this for you."

She put her arms around my waist and held tight. I could feel her breasts moving on my chest as she was breathing.

"Do you want to have our own little celebration for just the two of us?" Her eyes were smiling at me as she asked.

I nodded yes and she got up and walked off. I then looked around the room. My mom had out done herself once again in the decorating department. I noticed that the colors were a mix of both Bella and my tastes. I then noticed the grand piano and sat down at it. I would have never guessed this would be here. I looked up and saw Bella bringing over champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. It then dawned on me she had this planned all along. She put everything down and handed me the flute full of bubbly. She took her glass and looked at me. I knew she had something to say but it wouldn't come out of her lips.

"Edward when you came into my life you made me whole again. You make me the person I am right now and I love you with all my heart and soul."

I went to say something and she put her finger on my lips again. She whispered that it was her turn to spoil me and from what I saw so far she was doing a damn good job of it. We clinked our glasses together and she said to the future. We both took a sip and then put our glasses down. She put her hands on my face and looked into my eyes. She bent forward and put her soft lips on mine. I could taste the champagne in her mouth as our tongues merged together. She pulled back and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Edward would you play for me?"

"Love, I would do anything for you. Do you want to hear anything special?" I put my hands on the black and white keys waiting for her to mention something.

"No anything you play for me is special."

My hands started moving over the keys and the music reverberated through the loft. She put her head on my shoulder and listened to the music pour from my hands. I never thought I would play for the woman I loved ever again. My hands stopped and the last note echoed till it hit the walls. Bella got up off the bench and said she was going to change into something more comfortable than her dress. I watched her walk off into the bedroom. I gave her a few minutes and saw the light under the door in the bathroom.

My mother had made sure we had the best bedroom around. The bed was near the door with two other doors opposite it. The dark wood of the four poster bed was a perfect fit for the both of us. It was modern enough for my tastes but fit Bella too. The walls were a soft grey blue. There was a side table for each of us with the perfect reading lamp and a huge chaise lounge near the big open windows. Mom knew how much Bella loved to read that she made sure that there was a small table and lamp there too. Mom knew how much we all loved technology and on the wall opposite the bed was another hug flat screen television. I was not sure were all the components were but I was sure mom made sure they were hidden.

In all of the years she had been decorating she always said the bedroom was a sanctuary. Music, television and whatever other technology that was needed was meant to be hidden. I saw another door and opened it. The closet was huge and then I noticed all the components missing from the television. The great thing was it was connected to the set in the living room so we could do everything from there if we wanted to. Each side was perfectly made for us. Mine had tie racks and places for suits and other things I would need while Bella's had drawers for whatever she needed. I hoped that one day she would let me fill them with expensive things that I wanted to give her.

I saw Bella's dress carefully hung up on a hanger and her shoes on the rack. The hair clips were put into the box my mother gave her and set on top of the small chest of drawers. I chuckled when I saw a new set of flannel pants and t-shirt laying there on the dressing bench underneath was a box of condoms. There was a note from Alice saying to enjoy them. I grabbed the box and took it with me. I was not sure if they would be used but I wanted to be safe with Bella. I also noticed there was a matching robe but I left it hanging there. There must have been one for Bella too because there was an empty hanger on her wrack. I undressed and made sure my tux was ready for dry cleaning after the holiday was over. I turned off the light and closed the closet door and noticed Bella was still in the bathroom. I turned off the lights and laid on top of the beautiful comfort mom had chosen for us. I lifted my head when I heard the door open. Bella stepped out and stood there bathed in moonlight almost naked.


	66. Chapter 66

**I am so sorry this took so long to post. To admit the truth I really didn't want to say good-bye to this. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews you all have sent me. The songs for this chapter are "Forever" by the Beach Boys, "You and Me" by Lifehouse and "Love is All Around" by the Troggs. **

**The sequel will be called "Bitter Sweet" and the first chapter should be up in a few days. Please read and review. I hope it will be full of all the things that are missing like weddings (hint hint) babies and some other surprises. Thank you all from the bottom of this writer's heart.**

**BPOV**

I sat there with my head on Edward's shoulder listening to him play beautiful music from his heart. I slowly went through the newest memories of his face looking around the loft. He was amazed, awed and in love with it. I decided that I was going to make myself get up and go change. The kamikaze butterflies were back in force but this time I welcomed them. I told Edward I was going to change and left him to look around some more.

I slowly went into the bedroom and was in awe of what Esme had done for us. Everything was perfect for both of us here. I knew where everything was but was still scared of what they had left for me and Edward. I opened the closet door and giggled when I saw the matching robes and new sleepwear for him. I slowly took off my dress as not to rip it and hung it up. I took off my shoes and put them on the wrack. I had to take a moment and open every drawer, door and look into them. I would never have enough clothes and accessories to fill this closet but knowing Alice she would get me to try. I put the hair clips back into their box after I took them out of my hair and set them on the dresser. I forgot the box for my diamond earrings so I put them in with the hair clips as not to lose them. I have a hard enough time finding my keys. I knew I would go apeshit losing new diamond earrings. I put the robe on and grabbed the baby doll I had bought for this night. Edward didn't know that I had been wearing the thong to the set all night long. I heard some soft noises coming from the living room and slowly went to the bathroom. I shut the door and slid down it. I was trying to keep calm as the thought of what was going to happen between us made sick and excited at the same time.

I saw that Alice had put my night bag on the counter for me. I did my normal routine of washing my face but I made sure that my mouth was minty fresh. I let the robe slide off my naked body and slowly put on the black baby doll. I looked at myself as I brushed out my hair and looked at myself. I knew I loved him and I knew he loved me. I wanted to take this next step but the whole thought of intimacy with Edward put me into panic mode. I tried to regain some composer as I huge the robe up on the door but I couldn't breath.

I noticed my cell phone in my bag and wondered why it was put there. I quickly dialed Alice and heard a bunch of music blaring through it. I knew they were still down stairs at the party as it was not midnight yet. I heard the banter slowly get quieter and quieter and then nothing.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard my sister's sweet calming voice come through the phone.

"Alice….." I couldn't get anything else to come out of my mouth.

"Bella calm down it will be ok. Breath sweetie please remember to breath. I don't need you to pass out and hit your head. That would make this all a mute point." She was giggly at that remark.

"Alice I love you dearly but fuck you. Don't make this harder on me that it already is."My hands were shaking but my breathing was slowly coming back to normal.

"I am sorry but everything will be okay. He loves you and we both know that he wants this just as much as you do." I heard some noise in the background and giggling.

"Alice please don't tell me Jasper is there with you? Shit, stick a fork in me now. Who else needs to know about this? Maybe I need to walk back down to the party with my boobs hanging out saying I am going to have sex with Edward tonight."I heard fits of laughter and then joined them.

"Okay I am being slightly ridiculous aren't I?" I could hear Jasper try to calm himself in the background.

"Bella just a minute Mister Giggles here wants to talk to you." I heard the phone being handed over.

"Bella I am sorry but I had to speak what was on my mind. He is just as nervous about taking it to this level as you are. Trust him like he trusts you. We love you both and Alice wants to dance again. We will see you sometime tomorrow." I heard the phone click and that was that.

I put the phone on silent and ran my brush through my hair once again. I took a deep breath and opened the door while I shut off the light. I stood there and saw Edward lift his head looking at me. He quickly pulled himself off the bed and walked over to me. He stood in front of me looking at with those green eyes of his. I didn't know what to do so I pulled his hands into mine and stood up on my toes to kiss him sweetly.

He let go of my hands and quickly pulled me up into a strong hold. He walked over to the bed and laid me carefully on it. I sat up and watched him crawl on the bed and sit in front of me. We sat there looking at each other but not moving an inch. I put my hands down and lifted myself up and kissed him again. He made the next move and pulled me into his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I put my hands on his face and started put my head on his chest. The wonderful smell of after shave wafted into my nostrils.

He pulled my face up so we were eye to eye again and he pulled my upper lip into his mouth sucking on it. The sensation made my toes curl back to my knees. He stopped and started kissing my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids and one last soft kiss on my forehead. He ran his nose down the side of my face and we started kissing again.

He started with soft butterfly like kisses that turned into hard mouth against mouth kisses. I licked his bottom lip and I heard him moan. I knew that we were heading into the right direction. I opened up to him and he brushed his tongue against me teeth and we crashed into each other. Our tongues swept each others mouths and I started playing with the hair at the back of his neck. He pulled back and grabbed my hand and putting a kiss into my palm. His hand slowly went up to my shoulder and tried to take one side down but I stopped him. I leaned into him and he saw the tie on the back. He carefully let the little bow go and I felt it fall between us. I held up my arms and he pulled it up off of my body. I could feel the blush creep up my body from my toes to the top of my head but he just looked at me with the smile I loved.

There I was before the man I loved sitting in nothing but a thin piece of material covering my business. He sat there still covered so I tugged his t-shirt out of the waist band and pulled it over his head. I got the shirt stuck half way off and he had to take it the rest of the way off. I didn't know what to say but blushed some more.

"I thought your cheeks were the only that blushed, I guess I was wrong." He put his hand on my cheek and started rubbing his thumb over it as he flicked one of my nipples. I sat there and blushed some more all knowing where else it was happening.

Edward slowly lowered me so I was lying back down on the bed. He put his hands on each side of my head and towered over me. His eyes were sparkling just like they always did but this time there was something lusting there with him. He kept looking at in the eye and slowly down my body. I looked at him as he gazed at me in the eyes again and gave him the okay to take what little I had on off.

He hooked his fingers on the sides of my thong and I raised my hips so he could slide them down. I didn't know what else to do other than let him make the moves. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me intentionally.

"Bella I know you trust me but I don't want to do anything…" I stopped him and looked at him again.

Our eyes locked and we both knew that this was something we both wanted. It didn't take words between us at this point as our body language was enough. He ran his cheek slowly over my collar bone back and forth as he lowered himself down on top of me. I could feel the flannel of his pants on my legs all soft and warm. He placed slow kisses in the well between my breasts and blew on them to cool them off. He slowly made a path and I could feel him take my nipple in his mouth. The odd sensation of him sucking, pulling, biting and breathing on it was one I was not expecting but damn did it feel good.

I could feel him making another path of soft cool kisses to my other nipple and I heard a moan come out from somewhere. Where did that come from? It was me! I was not expecting something like that to come out of my mouth. As he finished he slowly went down my stomach and swirled his tongue in my belly button. Fuck who would think that licking that hole would feel that damn good. I felt his lips move lover and lower as he spread my legs further apart.

I felt him part me and his breath tickle and then his tongue licking the insides of my thighs. I laid there breathing well trying to breath. I didn't want to panic and run off like a crazy person. This man loved me and I wanted this just as much as he did.

I could feel him take my clit in his mouth and start moving his tongue on it. I felt a bolt of electricity shoot from that little bundle to my brain. I thought I was having a stroke till I realized this was what my body was supposed to do. My body shook as I felt him start nibbling and then his tongue go lower down. I knew where he was going as it was one of the things that fascinated me so much in the books Alice left me. I could no longer control my breathing as my body was taking control of my lungs. His tongue probed me softly but hard too. I balled up the comforter in my hands and felt my back starting to arch. All of a sudden the electricity was back and my body was exploding around me. He made his way back to my lips and I could taste myself on his lips. It shocked me at first but then I realized how sweet it was and on his lips made it even better.

He smiled at me and I put my hands back on his cheeks. I looked at him and realized he still had clothing on. I put my fingers into the waste band and tried to lower them down but again got them stuck. He started laughing at me and all I could do was shrug my shoulders. It was apparent that I had troubles getting clothes both on and off these days. I was still trying to catch my breath as I saw the pants go flying off to the side of the room somewhere. I propped myself up on my arm and looked at him. I had seen him with his shirt off but never like this.

I looked him up one side and down the other and then had to look again. Holy shit he was big and he was going to fit into me. How in the hell would he do that? I had to lie back down and try not to put myself into panic mode and go screaming out the door once again.

"Bella are you okay?"He was caressing my stomach with his fingers. Fuck even his fingers made me want to jump him but I held back.

I nodded yes and we started making out again. His lips on my lips and the moments he made with his tongue in my mouth made me forget what we were he for at least for now. I felt his hand create goose bumps as he went down my side and in between us. His thumb found my button again and I could feel the electricity flow through my body once again. I sucked in air when I felt his finger enter me and slowly move in and out. It was a weird feeling but exciting at the same time. I let Edward make the moves here and from what little I knew he was trying his best to make me comfortable.

I felt more of his fingers added and felt them create waves throughout my body as they went in and out. All I could think I was going to explode and turn into a pile ashes but I wanted to go further with Edward. I wanted us to make love and have that connection that I would never have with anyone else.

I felt the pressure building up in my stomach and then the damn burst once again and fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. I think there was a moan in there or two but I was deaf now. I heard something being opened and felt Edward's body on top of mine. I opened my eyes and he was watching me with a smile on his face. He kissed me again and I felt him prodding me slowly. Inch by inch I felt him enter me and I felt my body expand with him.

The more he moved the more pain I felt. Searing pain was shooting through my body and all I wanted was this to stop. I wanted to yell know and shove him the hell off of me but I knew that this is what I wanted. My heart was saying yes fuck me some more and my body was saying run away from the pain. I felt tears start pooling in my eyes and I tried to hold them back. I was so confused with the pain and the electricity start again in my body. With each push from him more tears fell and all I could hear was him say he was sorry, he was sorry.

I saw his face watching me with all the love he could ever feel for me but there was sadness there too. I saw the muscles in his body go tense and he moaned and it all stopped. He felt different as he pulled out not as full and not as hard as he entered. He lay beside me and I saw him take off what I heard earlier, a condom. . He threw it in the trash and held me as the damn of emotions broke. I couldn't hold the tears and sobs back. He pulled me into him and I could feel his chest brush against my nipples. He held me as I cried into his chest. I felt like I had let him down as this is what I wanted all along.

What if he didn't love me? What if he didn't want me? What if I wasn't good enough for him? I could hear him whispering that he loved me and to let it all out. I felt him place soft kisses all over my face as I fell asleep in his arms.

**EPOV/JANUARY 1, 2009**

I woke up to the snow falling softly outside the window. Bella was still in my arms and her face was all red and puffy. I felt like a piece of shit and didn't know how to approach the whole issue with her. We made love last night and I was in awe of her body. I knew it was going to be painful for her and I tried to help with that but in the end I think I made things worse. Sometime during the night I had covered us with a blanket that I found at the edge of the bed. She was laying there with her breasts uncovered and all I wanted to do was kiss them all over again. Even with her red face she was still beautiful to me. She was still the love of my life and I knew making love to her would get better. I just hoped I would be given another chance to show her.

I put a soft kiss on pouty lips and felt her slightly smile under my lips and I hoped it was a good sign. I saw her eyelashes flutter as she opened her eyes and looking at me. I kissed her again and pulled her naked body on top of mine. Fuck I loved how her breasts blushed with the rest of her. I would never look at her the same way again when her cheeks blushed.

"Morning, my love." I kissed her again and she put her head on my chest.

There was silence and I knew I had to bring it up. We had no secrets between us and what there were she put down on paper and put into a beautiful box for me.

"Bella talk to me please. I want to know what is going on in your head right now. "Her head slowly lifted up off my chest and I could see the tears pooling in her eyes again. I saw her chest heave as she took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Edward I never thought I would ever have someone make me feel like that. I have wanted for you to make love to me for so long and I am sorry if this was sprung on you. I never meant it to be that way as I wanted it to be special. The way your mouth was on my breasts and your tongue on my clit…fuck I exploded and thought I would go blind when you did that. "I saw the blush creep up her body again.

"I am not going to lie to you it was painful but I am glad we took this step. I am just afraid that I am not enough for you and that I can't please you like I should. I have won so much in the past months including you but I didn't want to scare you away with awkwardness. I tried to deal with the pain but I couldn't hold back the tears. I am sorry I hurt you and I understand if you go screaming out the door."She put her head down on my chest and I could feel her breathing.

"Damn it you made me explode twice. I don't want to lose you and I want to make you happy in or out of our bedroom. "She slowly raised her head again and I wiped the tears away with my hand.

"Bella I am not going anywhere and let me tell you last night made my year. I never wanted to hurt you but I knew it was going to happen no matter how relaxed you were. I want our love making to be mind blowing and not full of tears. I love you."

"I just want well will be everything you need. I all ask Edward is just love me like you already are and I will be happy."

I kissed her again and was in awe of just how profound she really was. She was upset that she would disappoint me. I knew that I loved her more now than I ever could. We laid there for awhile just enjoying the silence and just touching each other. Her touch on my skin was as erotic as it could get but I know if I did what I wanted it would be too soon. I wanted her to be the one setting the pace but I looked forward to making love to her again.

The phone rang and I thought about not answering it but then thought it might be something about Rose and the babies so I picked it up.

"It is about time you two woke up. We have been waiting for awhile get your asses down here." Alice and her words of wisdom were her little way of saying get off my best friend we need to talk damn it.

"Alice, give us an hour or so to get ready. We will meet you all down there soon. Yes I will tell her that. "I hung up the phone and looked at Bella smiling at me.

"I take it Alice wants us up and ready? I swear she is off the Red Bull but hell she could have snuck it. She has more energy that the energizer bunny that one. I love her dearly but damn her and her fucking up our moment. What did she tell you to say to me anyway?" I saw her smiling at me while she was laying on me.

"She said clothes are in the drawers and not to worry they are something you will like." We both laughed and knew it was time to get up or she would be taking the damn door out.

I got up off the bed and decided that we need to enjoy the Jacuzzi hot tub. I hoped that Bella would agree and join me. As I walked to the bathroom I heard a wolf whistle come from Bella and decided to wiggle my ass at her. I heard her moan and her flop back into the bed and a scream. I laughed and she told me I was evil but I still loved her. I turned on the water as it was not to hot or to cold for either of us.

"Edward you have nothing to be sorry for. I just freaked when I saw myself and then you coming out and then the bed. I am just a little shocked and sore. Nothing I well we can't handle right?"

I looked at the bed and saw the bright red splotch. I felt so bad but she made me feel so loved that I knew we were going to be able to handle it and anything else that came along. I kissed her and led her to the Jacuzzi. I turned the jets on and climbed in then helped her in with her back to me.

We laid there with my arms around her and her fingers entwined with mine. Everything was going to be ok and this beautiful new year was going to be the best ever for the both of us. I noticed the shampoo, soap and soft scrubbies on the side. Alice must have made sure they were here for us.

"There is one more thing I want to do to you." She turned her head around and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Would you let me shampoo your hair?"

I took the hand held shower off the holder and slowly wet her hair down. I flipped the shampoo open and squirted a dollop into my hands and slowly messaged it into her tendrils. Even wet and full of tangles, I loved the way her hair felt in my hands. I rinsed her off and did the same thing with the conditioner. I took one of the soft scrubbies and squirted the raspberry scented body wash into it. I slowly washed each of her arms and then her neck. I took each of her breasts into my hands and washed carefully as they blushed at me. I made soft bubbly circles on her stomach and slowly led down and washed the blood she gave me away. As the bubbles floated off she turned around and kissed me passionately. I knew I had made her feel better even there was nothing sexual about it. She offered to wash me but I told her this was about her and she could make it up to me another time. She smiled and her brown pools twinkled at me. They made my heart skip a beat when I realized that there was going to be a next time.

I pushed her forward a little and got out. I grabbed a big fluffy towel off the rack and sat it down. I grabbed her hand and helped her out. I wrapped her up and rubbed her up and down to get her dry and warm. She grabbed a towel and started rubbing the water off my arms. I could feel a small drop of water drop from my hair and make its way down to one of my nipples. Bella stuck her tongue out and licked it off of me while flicking my nipple. Who was the evil one now? We stood there drying each other off and exploring each other a little. There was nothing sexual about it but we both enjoyed it.

I took her hand and we walked to the closet. She pulled out the top drawer and pulled out blue panties. I saw her put them on and then put on the jeans that were there waiting for her. I couldn't help but stand their naked and watch her put each on of her long legs in the leg of her jeans. She was breathtaking and she was mine. She pulled out a bra and put it on. Her hands started to go around her back looking for the clasp but I stopped her and did it for her. I kissed the back of her neck and let her finish getting dressed. Alice was Alice and I found the clothes she had there for me too. I had to admit she had taste when it came to picking things out. No wonder she wanted to do the shopping for our trip to Vegas. It dawned on me that we had not set a date to go. It was easy to fix as all I had to do was make a call. I turned around and saw Bella watching me.

"What can I say I love watching your body move even when you are breathing as it fascinates me. You always said I bite my lip when I am nervous or concentrating but you scrunch up your forehead when you are deep in thought. I love how your face looks like that. "

I walked over to her barefoot and force my tongue into her mouth. What she had just said to me was the fucking hottest thing ever other than her moans or her giggle. We sat there making out and this closet was showing its possibilities. She broke us apart and we both tried to calm our breathing down. She just sat there all googly eyed looking at me as I put my socks and shoes on. We were both ready to meet our family and I could hear her stomach growling as mine was. I grabbed her hand and put a kiss on her scar and we left. I didn't lock the door as our building was as secure as it got. We kissed some more as the elevator went down floor by floor. We quickly broke apart as we heard the ding. We slowly walked out and noticed all the remnants of the party were gone as quickly as they came. The room was totally cleaned and the band was gone. As we walked hand in hand down the stairs everyone looked up at us from the table. Another table was laid out with what was left over from the night before. It was tradition for us to start the New Year like this.

Alice quickly popped out of her chair and nearly tackled us both when she wished us a Happy New Year. Everyone was laughing and the New Year was off to a great start. We joined our family at the table and began to eat. Mom handed us all Mimosas while Emmett and Rose had sparkling water.

"I won't keep you all from the food as I can hear Emmett's stomach rumbling from here but Happy New Year to each and everyone of you. May it be better than the last?" My father held up his glass as we did.

I looked around the table and saw my family. Mom and dad looking at each other with the same googly eyes Bella had given me. I knew that their love would last a lifetime and I hoped Bella and I would have that. Emmett had Rose's feet in his lap rubbing them and her tummy in alternate turns. Rose was smiling at him with all the love in her eyes. Jasper had Alice in his lap and was kissing her hand especially her finger with the sparkling ring on it. I looked at Bella and saw that she was seeing the same thing. She looked at me and leaned in to put a kiss on my lips. I knew we were ok and I was looking at my forever with her.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hi all!! Ok I am not dead but this is not a new chapter either. I am working on the sequel as I type this and it should go in this weekend. I was notified tonight that my story was stolen and posted on another site. I would appreciate it if you could all let her know what she did. She also took another great ff ok brilliant called when darkenss turns to light. I have contacted the author. Please let her know what she did is wrong. Thank you all for being so supportive and I promise bitter sweet will be worth it. I will delete this in a few days and update when the sequel goes in. thank you!**

**Here is the url for it. You may have to join but it is quick and painless..LOL**

**.com/this_is_me**


	68. Chapter 68

**Thank you all! I reported the person to the site and her account was closed and everything removed. I was not the only one she stole from. So this will be my last author note the next thing you will get is a play list and notification that the sequel is up! Thank you all for having my back. It is much appreciated!**


	69. Chapter 69

I am still alive!! My life went from complete peace to utter chaos in the past few months. Between moving and going back to college my writing took a back seat. I posted the first chapter for the sequel and I hope you all enjoy it. I will try to post once a week and I hope to do a play list for this too. If there are anything you want to see me put in for their Vegas trip please let me know. I am here in Vegas so I know what to put in if you are interested!! Please enjoy this!!


End file.
